Matrimonio forzado
by evanescente
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, dos enemigos acérrimos desde la infancia, se verán obligados a casarse y a vivir bajo el mismo techo, por causa de una nueva ley del ministerio de magia, ¿serán capaces de dejar su odio a un lado y convivir en paz?, ¿nacerá por fin, la amistad entre ellos?, ¿o será el amor lo que nazca?. (mayoritariamente, Dramione).
1. ¿¡cómo es posible?

¡cómo es posible!?

**Esta historia comienza poco después de la gran batalla contra el señor tenebroso, **

**la guerra ha finalizado, voldemort y sus secuaces han sido derrotados, **

**muchas vidas se han perdido en el camino, **

**y el colegio Hogwarts, en ruinas, ha tenido que cerrar sus puertas, **

**pero el destino hará que viejos conocidos se vuelvan a encontrar.**

Era una oscura y lluviosa mañana de otoño, la temperatura era baja ,

aquel día había amanecido cubierto por un espeso manto de niebla que lo envolvía todo, hacia varias semanas que no paraba de llover, a veces con fuertes tormentas y a veces con suaves lloviznas, y aunque no había nevado aun, el clima resultaba mucho mas frío que el año anterior,

el paisaje gris de aquel bosque acentuaba todavía mas la espectral imagen de la sombría mansión de los Malfoy, esta, fue construida por completo en piedra por uno de sus antepasados , Lord Hiperion Deyton Malfoy en honor a su esposa Elinor , duquesa de Arlington anteriormente conocida como Elinor Cosset deliuncourt , prima lejana de Fantin Deliuncourt , sobrina nieta del rey de Francia.

La enorme mansión databa de mediados del siglo XVII,

y a pesar de el paso de los años su magnifica aunque antigua arquitectura apenas había sufrido daños, por fuera sus herederos la habían conservado generación tras generación tal y como fue construida, mas sin embargo como es natural el interior fue adecuado a cada época y gusto de sus ocupantes, Malfoy house se situaba en el lejano distrito de Delfaster , conocido por sus densos bosques , y porque solo vivían familias de alto status, de hecho solo se podía acceder con un hechizo especial que deshacía la invisibilidad del lugar, y solo se podía salir con otro hechizo.

Tiempo atrás fue deslumbrante y lujosa, pero aquel hermoso palacete se convertiría poco a poco en un lúgubre lugar, todo parecía marchito, tanto el exterior como el interior, cosa que poco importaba a los Malfoy que la habían ido ocupando, pues poseían esa oscura esencia que tanto les hacia destacar.

En el interior de la mansión la chimenea estaba encendida, al estar construida en piedra, la temperatura en aquel ambiente era gélido, casi tanto como la naturaleza de sus habitantes, hubo un tiempo en el que la servidumbre como fue costumbre durante siglos, estaba formada por elfos domésticos, pero la ley había cambiado y se les había dado a todos la libertad, solo se permitía tener al servicio a humanos y aun así se les tendría que hacer contratos y pagarles un salario.

En la sala familiar se hallaban sentados Draco, su padre y su madre,

la decoración era sobria pero bastante elegante, tenia pocos adornos,

y bastantes fotografías y retratos familiares, los muebles aunque justos eran de gran valor, todo lo que había en esa sala costaba una fortuna,

el salón familiar se usaba como su propio nombre indicaba, para reunirse íntimamente en familia, tomar el te y recibir visitas de las personas mas allegadas, para comer utilizaban el comedor familiar, y para las fiestas y demás recepciones utilizaban el gran salón.

Para tratar temas de negocios y asuntos mas serios Lucius malfoy utilizaba su despacho, y para estudiar y hacer las tareas del colegio Draco Malfoy usaba la biblioteca.

Absolutamente todas las estancias de la casa tenían chimenea, incluidos los baños.

La situación los estaba superando a todos, en especial al chico,

no entendían como podían haber llegado a ese extremo,

era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy veía como su padre no lograba expresarse bien ante su presencia, notaba que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Lucius estaba sentado junto a su esposa Narcissa , sujetando entre las suyas una de sus manos, estaban frente a el, tratando de hacerle entender lo importante y necesario de todo aquello,

- Escucha hijo, se que toda la vida hemos actuado de otra manera, te educamos para que fueras digno de llevar nuestro apellido,

para que fueras digno sucesor de tu estirpe, todo lo que te enseñamos lo hicimos por tu bien, y el de nuestro entorno, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, ha comenzado una nueva era..., y tenemos que adaptarnos a ella,

no se trata de lo que deseemos, si no de lo que debemos hacer, no es algo que podamos cambiar a nuestro antojo, nuestro poder de dominio se ha mermado mucho después de perder la batalla al lado del señor tenebroso, sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido, los que han vencido han impuesto nuevas leyes y ahora..., estamos sujetos a ellas -

Draco estaba mirando a su padre algo extrañado, no terminaba de entender lo que su padre intentaba decirle, sabia que le estaba costando hablar,

y ese gesto de tomar la mano de su madre... tan poco habitual.

Su padre se había quedado en silencio tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero se veía algo perdido, entonces su madre tomo la palabra,

- Hijo mío esto es muy difícil para todos, pero si hubieran mas opciones jamás te pediríamos esto, el ministerio nos ha amenazado a tu padre y a mi con encerrarnos en las mazmorras de Azkaban si no accedemos, seremos acusados y condenados por traición si no cumplimos la nueva ley de enlace de paz -

- ¿enlace de paz? - preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido -¿en que consiste esa ley madre?,

- consiste en la unión matrimonial entre muggles y brujos para demostrar que no estamos en guerra, que no hay discriminación, es una forma que se nos impone para pedirles perdón a los muggles por los agravios causados -

Malfoy estaba estupefacto, ¿como se atrevía el ministerio a hacer semejante locura?

¡Matrimonios con los muggles!,

el chico solo pensaba en que el ministerio iba a encarcelar a sus padres por haber estado al lado del señor tenebroso, estaba horrorizado.

- madre, padre, no podemos permitir que nos traten así, no pueden encarcelaros, tenemos muchos contactos en el ministerio, hay que hacer algo -

- hijo, ya hemos pensado en eso y en todas las posibilidades que hay - le dijo Lucius muy seriamente - hemos hablado con nuestros abogados, y con el mismo ministro en persona, nos ha comunicado que no perderemos ni status ni fortuna si accedemos a cumplir dicha ley,pero si no lo hacemos..., nadie nos librara de azkaban.

**Muchas gracias a tod s por leer, si les gusta la historia intentaré colgar un capítulo por día, o un par por semana.**

**Saludos!**


	2. No es posible caer mas bajo

**Capítulo 2: No es posible caer mas bajo**

Draco los miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con angustia y desilusión, esperando la solución al problema, su madre tomo su mano y él,

muy sorprendido la miro a los ojos - hijo, debes casarte con una muggle

no hay otro remedio - le decía desolada su madre,

Draco le había retirado su mano, ella no podía mirarle a los ojos,

su padre tampoco, el los miraba incrédulo, su madre se levanto y le sirvió un whisky a su padre, entonces Draco hablo,

- padre, toda la vida me habéis dicho que no es bueno tratar con los muggles, que son inferiores a nosotros, que no son dignos de estar entre nosotros, hasta este ultimo momento me habéis educado para dominarlos,

ni siquiera pueden compararse a los mestizos que ya es decir bastante...,

¿¡y pretendéis que trate de lidiar con la repugnante idea de tener que contraer ¨MATRIMONIO¨ con una muggle!? -

su padre había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo,

Draco jamás le había levantado la voz, siempre se había mostrado obediente y sumiso ante sus decisiones, los dos se miraron fijamente,

Draco con furia, Lucius con severidad, Narcissa que se había levantado para tomar un fuerte licor de lava verde ,viendo la escena, se acerco a su marido y poso las manos sobre sus hombros tranquilizadoramente,

su marido algo mas calmado , con adquirida firmeza y la frente levantada se dirigió a su hijo.

- la decisión esta tomada, y tu deber es obedecer a tus padres cuando te lo ordenen -

le dijo serio y altivo, con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz.

Draco no podía sostenerle la mirada a sus padres, se sentía humillado, condenado y traicionado, como un estúpido juguete que sus padres manipulaban a su antojo y cuando se aburrían lo dejaban tirado en cualquier esquina a su suerte, se sentía como si fuera él quien iba a ir prisionero a Azkaban, sabia que sus padres ya habían tomado la decisión por su cuenta, una vez mas sin contar con el, no podía comprender que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo, que no luchasen mas, ¿donde estaba toda esa educación antimuggle que le habían inculcado desde su mas tierna infancia? ¿En que lugar habían quedado las largas charlas acerca de como evitar tratar con ellos, de cómo no mezclarse, de cómo realmente debían ser tratados? No era posible lo que estaba escuchando, sus padres, los que siempre le habían enseñado a odiar a los impuros, a los sangre sucia, ahora le decían que tenia que casarse con una.

- es una nueva era Draco, ya no podemos maltratar a los muggles como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, y no creas que esto me agrada, me causa el mismo impacto que a ti, me apena aun mas, me causa mucha mas humillación -

Draco miró a su padre intrigado, ¿como que mas dolido y mas humillado?,

¿acaso era el el que se tenia que casar con una sangre impura?,

Narcissa supo lo que estaba pensando su hijo y le hablo con suavidad,

- eres nuestro hijo Draco, nuestro heredero,

te amamos mas que a nada en el mundo, y comprendemos como te sientes,

para tu padre y para mi es terrible porque teníamos otro futuro planeado para ti,

jamas pensamos que tendríamos que juntarnos con lo que mas aborrecemos,

pero como tu padre ha dicho esta es una nueva era,

ya no se nos permite expresar este tipo de planteamientos,

conocen nuestro pasado, nuestra lucha en contra de los muggles y por eso nos imponen la ley de enlace de paz, es una manera de darnos la oportunidad de seguir en libertad,

lo hacemos solo por eso hijo mío -

Draco hizo una mueca de asco, sentía nauseas, ganas de romper la mesa de cristal y de tirarlo todo, sentía que su familia había caído muy bajo, pensaba que en algún momento sus padres dudarían de lo que estaban haciendo y tratarían de luchar contra esa absurda ley, aunque se daba cuenta de que ellos no tenían la culpa solo eran dos víctimas mas del ministerio, y los iban a encerrar en la prisión de azkaban,

la sola idea de ver a sus padres en esa situación le era inconcebible.

- te casaras con una muchacha muggle - le dijo su padre imperante - esta decidido -

- no hay otro remedio - dijo Narcissa respaldando a su marido.

los dos miraban altivamente a su hijo, había desaparecido la mirada cálida de su madre,

y la comprensión de su padre,

habían vuelto a la normalidad, a su gélido comportamiento,

Lucius se levanto y le dedico una ultima mirada al chico que miraba hacia la chimenea derrotado, presa de la desilusión,

- te veremos a la hora del almuerzo, tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo Lucius a su hijo.

los dos salieron del salón familiar dejando a Draco solo pensando en su desdicha.

sabían que habían hecho todo lo posible por librarse de aquella deshonrosa ley,

pero todo era inútil, ahora solo les quedaba hablar con los abogados para que les dieran una copia de las condiciones a seguir para llevar a cavo el matrimonio,

tenían que hacerlo con rapidez, solo tenían un mes de plazo para encontrar una candidata que fuera lo bastante digna de llevar el apellido de la familia.


	3. Asimilaciones y contratos

**Aviso importante**

Hola a todxs, espero que estén muy bien, antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo quiero hacerles una aclaración para evitar confusiones y futuros problemas, les comento que esta historia la cree originalmente bajo el título de Nueva Era, y con el nic de Niebla, en otra página.

Realmente nunca me ha llegado a convencer el título verdadero de este fic, por lo que en esta página lo he cambiado por uno que "he creído que le iría mejor, la historia no está terminada pero está bastante avanzada, por lo que no me cuesta nada ir colgando capítulos con rapidez.

No piensen que estoy plagiando, :D esta historia es pura y completamente mía, escrita de mi puño y letra, (sería un poco raro plagiarme a mi misma... ¿no? o.O)

por otro lado, mi correo, tanto en esta página como en la otra es enloprofundodelboske , para cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan,

muchas gracias a lxs que se hayan detenido a leer este aviso, y ahora sin mas, diviértanse con la lectura!

**Capítulo 3: Asimilaciones y contratos**

Draco seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado sus padres, seguía sentado en el magnifico sillón luís xv de madera de roble y terciopelo rojo tratando de comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, analizando la situación paso a paso desde que se había levantado de la cama esa fría y nublada mañana. Con los codos apoyados en sus dos piernas y las manos tapándole los ojos intentaba concentrarse, sin éxito, solo veía la severa mirada de sus padres y su poca intransigencia, apartó un momento las manos de su vista fijándose en la increíble y algo extravagante mesa de cristal y bronce que nunca antes le había llamado la atención, esta, era de un solido y grueso cristal con los bordes engarzados en talladas molduras y relieves de dorado bronce, y como única sujeción, un dragón bastante realista tan bien en bronce, el cristal ocupaba desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola. Sobre la recargada mesa, permanecían vacíos casi en su totalidad los vasos en los que sus padres habían bebido, whisky de fuego y licor de lava verde. A él no le gustaba beber cosas tan fuertes, era cierto que bebía vino casi todos los días con las comidas, y de vez en cuando se emborrachaba con sus amigos, pero desde luego el whisky de fuego y la lava verde no los toleraba muy bien, sin embargo pensó que quizás no le vendría mal tomar un trago de aquello, pues en ese momento el cuerpo y la mente le estaban pidiendo algo fuerte.

Se levanto del cómodo sillón y se acercó a la mesita también de cristal pero mucho menos llamativa en la que estaban todas las botellas de bebidas, habían bastantes,

entre ellos sus licores favoritos de cereza japonesa, amapolas y de nieve azul.

esta vez probaría algo nuevo, se sirvió en un vasito pequeño de cristal de bohemia un poco de vodka negro, al entrar en contacto con el vaso se flameaba ligeramente,

lo movió un instante y antes de llevárselo a la boca posó la mirada junto a la chimenea de mármol, justo encima , se levantaba majestuoso el retrato de su antepasada Hestia Black, se acercó mas y observó detenidamente el cuadro, iba vestida de novia,

y sobre su largo velo llevaba la antigua corona Malfoy, su mirada era igual de altiva que la de todos sus familiares, y lucía una leve sonrisa un tanto cuestionable.

la pose desde luego era de la nobleza, Draco miro sus ojos grises y le preguntó burlonamente - ¿fue fácil tu vida matrimonial? deduzco por tu sonrisa que supiste en todo momento desenvolverte bien -

Draco le alzo su vaso y brindó por ella, bebió un gran sorbo de vodka negro y antes de que le pasara todo por la garganta se sintió mareado,

su pálido rostro cogió un tono rojizo, empezó a transpirar, sentía si como todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies se le engarrotaran, pensó que no podía moverse así que lo intentó, para su extrañeza caminaba con total normalidad, pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, tuvo que sentarse, y respirar hondo, esa bebida era fuego liquido, pensaba para si mismo, giro su cabeza para mirar nuevamente el cuadro, entrecerró los ojos y se levantó otra vez ya un poco mejor, para mirar mas de cerca, parecía que su sonrisa estaba aumentando gradualmente divirtiéndose de su ignorancia tomando tragos fuertes, el arqueó las cejas y entonces noto en sus labios y la punta de su lengua un delicioso sabor a crema de vainilla negra, le devolvió la sonrisa y le habló nuevamente - no soy un juguete del que todo el mundo puede hacer uso en cualquier momento, yo también se tomar decisiones -

Sin embargo el asunto del matrimonio era algo que le venía grande, siempre estaba saliendo con chicas, y le iba bastante bien, nunca tenía nada serio con ninguna,

nunca había tomado en serio a ninguna,

y para el era genial porque de esa manera podía estar con todas las que le apetecía sin llegar a n`daôimportante, pero resulta que ahora tenia que casarse.

El siempre supo que llegaría el moment/ en el que sus padp%s le elicieran una esposa, no le parecía raro, de hecho era bastante habitual en las familias importantes,

aveces de niño se reía con sus compañeros de con quien creían que les iban a casar sus padres, nunca le había llamado la atención el tema, le encantaban las chicas, el era un muchacho bastante atractivo y las chicas siempre estaban tras el riendole sus tonterías de adolescente, había salido con montones de ellas, desde muy jovencito, incluso se había iniciado sexualmente, sus padres estaban al tanto,

y muchas veces su padre le repetía que podía divertirse con todas las sangre limpia que quisiera pero que recordara que su esposa seria quien su madre y el eligieran,

por el no había problema siempre que le dejaran actuar a sus anchas, ya se había hecho a la idea de que algún día le sentarían y le dirían que se casaría con tal persona,

pero..., casarse con una muggle..., eso era otra cosa, era una desgracia para el,

para su reputación, ¿que dirían ahora todos sus amigos de él? después de todos esos años odiando a muggles y sangresucias no podía creerse que tuviera que casarse con una de ellos, aunque realmente se equivocaba, precisamente por la reputación de la familia era que sus padres estaban obligados a cumplir la ley de enlace de paz,

y ahora, al ser el heredero directo y soltero debía ser el quien lo llevara a cavo.

A sus diecisiete años no le apetecía nada casarse, muchísimo menos con una muggle, aparte de ese hecho si hubiera sido sangre limpia habría aceptado de buen grado la mujer elegida por sus padres si la boda fuera en ocho o diez años mas, para poder seguir siendo libre y estar con cualquier chica una mínima parte de su juventud,

hoy en día era raro casarse tan joven, ni siquiera en un embarazo no planificado se veía,

los tiempos habían cambiado mucho, "una nueva era...," resonaron las palabras de su padre en su cabeza, mirando el retrato sobre la chimenea no se había percatado de las fotografías familiares que habían en aquel lugar, en una mesa de madera de caoba, estaban las fotos de sus padres el día de su boda, se veían tan jóvenes...,

cogió el portarretratos y miro la fecha solo tenían diecisiete y dieciséis años, vaya...,

se dijo a si mismo, me casare a la misma edad que se caso mi padre,

detrás habían mas fotos, esta vez vio una de sus abuelos Abraxas y Altéa Malfoy,

tenían dieciséis y quince años, que jóvenes..., dijo nuevamente para si, tomo un retrato en pintura realmente exquisito, eran sus tatarabuelos, Orión y Persefone Malfoy de quince y trece años, solo unos niños, parece que en mi familia se casaron todos muy jóvenes...,

volvió a colocarlos como estaban y se quedo un rato mas mirandolos, advirtió que curiosamente todas ellas llevaban el mismo vestido de novia, el mismo velo...,

¿y la misma corona? que raro...,

un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza, ya no podía seguir atacando a los sangre sucia, nunca mas podría hacer campañas contra ellos, ni siquiera los podría seguir insultando, desde ese momento serian muggles, pero para el dejarían de existir, no eran de su mundo, los aborrecía, pero ya no podría volver a expresarlo, estaría solo en su mente,

jamas podrían ser amigos. se fue a su cuarto y se echo en la mullida cama de dos plazas en la que siempre había encontrado descanso y algún que otro...,¨placer¨,

tratando de descansar un poco de todo aquello,

esa noticia lo había dejado exhausto, trataba de cerrar los ojos , de dormir, pero no podía, estaba inquieto, y la verdad era que su padre tenia razón, era una nueva era todo estaba cambiando, la conciliación con el mundo muggle estaba por todas partes,

hasta sus amigos trataban con ellos se relacionaban con ellos, hacían amistades,

el nunca lo entendió, y se los reprochaba, muy pocas familias habían seguido con las campañas contra los muggles muy pocos seguían expresando abiertamente el odio que sentían, y los que lo hacían habían terminado en azkaban, ahora le tocaba a su familia,

¿que dirían sus socios amigos y familiares de ellos que tanto habían influenciado...,

que harían ahora..., como se las iba a arreglar...,?

inmerso en sus pensamientos escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta,

era una doncella, le avisaba que en cinco minutos debía bajar a almorzar con sus padres, su padre le había dicho que fuera puntual, normalmente siempre lo era amenos que tuviese problemas, acto seguido se levanto de la cama y se arreglo un poco, se lavo la cara y se peino se puso su chaqueta y sus brillantes zapatos de cuero negro,

iba perfectamente impecable, como le habían enseñado que fuera siempre.

En el comedor familiar estaban ya situados en la mesa sus padres que habían llegado un minuto antes de que el , miro su reloj, las dos en punto, no había llegado tarde,

el se sentó a la izquierda de su padre como hacia desde que tenia tres años ,

su padre estaba a la cabeza y su madre a la derecha de su padre y entonces fue el el que inicio la conversación,

- padre, madre, me alegro de veros, espero que disfrutemos del almuerzo como siempre -

dijo irónicamente,

Tenia cara seria y disgustada, seguía enfadado por lo que tenia que hacer pero sabia que sus padres no lo podían evitar, ellos no tenían la culpa y no tenia porque reprocharles nada, se lo habían dado todo, el mejor techo,

la mejor educación, el mejor atuendo, el mejor alimento,

no habían sido especialmente cariñosos pero esa era una marca de los Malfoy,

fríos como el hielo, duros como la piedra, a su lado ,en la mesa, perfectamente rectos con la vista al frente cual estatuas de mármol,

y entonces decidido a ser oído hablo,

- se que vosotros no tenéis la culpa de lo que esta pasando,

se que nuestros valores son los mismos de siempre aunque no los podamos expresar,

y se que la única forma de evitar vuestro encarcelamiento es que contraiga matrimonio con una muggle, aceptare ese matrimonio.

Es ahora mi deber, pero no significa que la valla a querer,

la tratare con la educación que me habéis dado y como dice la ley sin distinción de sangre, tendré el mínimo contacto posible con ella, no significara nada para mi,

de cara al mundo fuera de esta casa será una Malfoy más, será tratada como mi esposa y como se deba merecer una Malfoy en rango sangre y estirpe, me comportare a la altura de la situación y saldremos adelante porque soy vuestro hijo y heredero, vuestro sucesor, aunque en mi mente, en mi interior yo seguiré siendo el mismo, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo que he sentido siempre, de ahora en adelante no interferiré en nada con respecto a...,ese..., enlace de paz, solo intervendré cuando me lo pidáis y las decisiones que toméis serán las mejores, así es como quiero que sean las cosas -

En ese instante entraron varias doncellas, cada una traía consigo la varita domestica que servía solo para realizar todo tipo de tareas en el hogar, entre las cuatro que entraron posaron sus varitas sobre la mesa y empezaron a aparecer en ella fuentes con comida y varios tipos de vino, lo dispusieron todo ordenadamente sobre el elegante y pulcro mantel bordado y se retiraron.

- hijo, a tu madre y a mi nos complace tu nueva actitud digna de un Malfoy,

así es como te hemos educado, no debes preocuparte por nada más que por tus estudios, aunque el colegio este temporalmente cerrado has de saber que tienes asignado un tutor personal que te seguirá dando clases hasta que sea necesario, para que no pierdas destreza en las materias y no estés demasiado ocioso, empezaras el lunes, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de todo lo demás -

- Draco esta tarde tomaremos el te con el ministro - dijo su madre mirándolo fijamente,

- y nos darán los contratos y condiciones para el enlace de paz, tu nos acompañaras -

Draco no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto, no había vuelta atrás, cambiaron de tema y comieron tranquilamente,

a las cinco salieron todos de la mansión y entraron en uno de los carruajes familiares en dirección al ministerio.

Los Malfoy habían decidido coger las escobas solo si era totalmente necesario y urgente, por lo que se movían en antiguos carruajes tirados por caballos que aunque no tenían alas estaban hechizados para poder volar y encontrar cualquier destino.

Llegaron puntuales a las seis, donde el ministro, los abogados de los Malfoy, y los jueces de la ley del enlace de paz los esperaban sentados a la mesa en la que iban a servir el te y una repostería típica de ese distrito.

Al verlos llegar después de ser anunciados se pusieron todos en pie y se dieron la mano,

- me complace ver que la familia Malfoy ha cambiado de actitud -

dijo el ministro Shacklebolt estrechando la mano a Lucius, este con mirada altiva le responde,

- todo sea por la paz y la nueva era -

luego tomo la mano de Narcissa y con la habitual cortesía de un caballero la beso,

- señora Malfoy permitame decirle que porta usted su apellido con verdadero honor -

- le agradezco el cumplido, es hora de contribuir con los cambios como es debido -

dijo Narcissa con fingida cortesía y aceptación,

- no me cabe la menor duda - respondió, después estrechó la mano de el chico y con familiaridad posó las manos en sus hombros, - me alegro de verle joven Malfoy ha sido usted muy inteligente haciendose cargo de la situación -

A Draco le estaba sentando todo eso como una patada en el estomago, como si no tuviera ya bastante ahora tenía que fingir que estaba encantado con la idea de casarse con una impura, sin embargo se limito a hacer una mueca en forma de leve sonrisa y respondió,

- un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer -

- afirmativamente joven, me alegra oirle decir eso, realmente sus padres le han educado bien -

se dirigieron todos a la mesa y entró una doncella personal del ministro que poso la punta de su varita sobre la mesa y aparecieron varias jarras de té, las tazas, los platos, y diferentes fuentes con pastelillos, pastas y tartas.

Mientras disponían de la merienda uno de los abogados de la familia Malfoy se dirigió al ministro y a los legisladores,

- bien, he de señalar que la familia Malfoy ha decidido llevar a cavo la ley de enlace de paz con toda la normativa correspondiente, y están dispuestos a cumplirla en su totalidad,

- ¡estupendo! - respondió sincero y alegre el ministro - una decisión muy sabia, conociendo..., las nefastas consecuencias de lo contrario... -

Draco miraba al ministro llevarse a la boca un trozo tras otro de bizcocho de mornay,

le resultaba un hombre de lo mas ridículo y estúpido,

encima del esfuerzo que iba a tener que hacer, ahora tan bien tenía que tragarse su orgullo y no darle un puñetazo a ese hombre tan irritante...,

Lucius y Narcissa escuchaban con atención tratando de parecer dispuestos a lo que hiciera falta,

- aun así a la familia Malfoy solo se le ha dado de plazo un mes para cumplir dicha ley - indicó el abogado Seddlleton - sobra decir que es un tiempo insuficiente si reflexionamos sobre las dificultades del contrato, y por esto mismo se solicita al ministerio un minimo de seis meses para prepararlo todo -

El ministro miraba extrañado al abogado de los Malfoy y trataba en vano de comprender su razonamiento mientras se llevaba a la boca un delicioso pastel celeste relleno de crema de vainilla rosa, después de darle un sorbo a su té , le hizo un gesto al juez Ruffus, situado a su derecha, era uno de los legisladores de la alianza de paz,

- a todas las familias que se les impone esta ley se les da un tiempo adecuado según las gravedades de sus casos, - señaló el juez - como la familia Malfoy ha cometido varios delitos, entre ellos de..., sangre..., se les ha impuesto el tiempo que les corresponde, el cual, es mas que suficiente para llevarlo a cavo entendiendo rango y fortuna de la familia,

- aun así debemos insistir en solicitar un plazo mas largo - puntualizó el abogado Parquer - mis representados están dispuestos a cumplirlo todo, solo se necesita el tiempo necesario -

- y se les da el que les corresponde, la ley es clara en ello - finalizó el juez Barckley

- bien, que el juez Laxforth de la corte de alianzas por la paz, dictamine lo que corresponda - dijo el ministro mientras daba otro bocado a un generoso trozo de tarta de chocolate y avellanas rojas,

Draco se estaba empezando a sentir bastante molesto,

el ministro se estaba zampando todo lo que había en la mesa,

ya había probado todas las pastas y pasteles y ahora estaba atacando las tartas,

¿que le pasaba a ese hombre? si seguía así terminaría explotando en mil pedazos que quedarían esparcidos por todas partes, pensó Draco para si, cosa que inconscientemente le hizo esbozar una malévola sonrisa, el resto de los comensales solo tomaron el té que les sirvieron y todos y cada uno de ellos miraban de tanto en tanto al ministro y su incontrolable gusto por los dulces...

Lucius miró a su mujer con gesto interrogativo y ella le devolvió la mirada con cara de circunstancia,

- un mes es el plazo que se le concede a la familia Malfoy por rango dominio y fortuna - sentenció el juez Laxforth,

- bueno... - reflexionó el ministro - solo me queda felicitarlos a todos por la contribución a la alianza de paz que se va a hacer, en especial al joven Draco Malfoy por su próximo enlace que espero sea de su agrado -

El ministro dio varias palmaditas a draco en el hombro dejándole en su carísimo traje una mancha de crema de chocolate y avellanas rojas que este miraba con bastante asco, acto seguido el mismo se sirvió otra taza de té y añadió a su plato varios pastelillos de arándanos y una tartaleta de pralinné y y helado de nube verde,

terminaron el te y se sentaron en una de las oficinas para revisar las condiciones matrimoniales,

**NORMATIVA Y CONDICIONES MATRIMONIALES**

**1 los cónyuges deben permanecer casados un mínimo de tres años.**

**2 los cónyuges deben consumar el matrimonio dentro de los tres primeros meses de casados.**

**3 los cónyuges deben vivir bajo el mismo techo un mínimo de tres años.**

**4 los cónyuges deben dormir en la misma habitación un mínimo de tres años.**

**5 en cualquier momento podrán ser sometidos a investigaciones si hay dudas de que dicho enlace es una farsa.**

**6 el marido deberá proveer a su esposa de techo alimento y todo lo indispensable para vivir según status y fortuna.**

**7 el marido deberá proteger a su esposa de cualquier mal y peligro en todo momento que dure dicho enlace.**

**8 el marido se comprometerá a respetar y cuidar a su esposa en todo momento que dure dicho enlace.**

**9 la esposa se comprometerá a cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales para con su marido.**

**10 la esposa se comprometerá a darle hijos a su marido si este lo pide.**

**11 la esposa se comprometerá a respetar y cuidar a su esposo en todo momento que dure dicho enlace.**

**12 se advierte en esta acta que si se incumple cualquiera de estas normas el contrato mágico lo comunicará al ministerio.**

Lucius lo leyó y se lo paso a su esposa junto con el resto de documento que les habían dado para que firmaran ,comprometiendo de que su familia cumpliría con el enlace de paz, su esposa lo leyó firmo todo lo que tenia que firmar y se lo paso a Draco.


	4. Candidatas

**Capítulo 4: Candidatas**

Draco no se lo podía creer, estaba a punto de salir de allí corriendo,

todas la cláusulas del contrato le parecían absurdas y estúpidas,

¿que clase de convivencia matrimonial podría sostenerse en base a esas leyes?,

¿y en que pensaban los imbéciles que las habían creado?,

la indignación y la ira se habían apoderado de el,

¿acaso pensaban todos que iban a dominar su vida a su antojo?

empezando por sus padres que hablaban animadamente con el ministro y el resto de la comitiva, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y miraba disimuladamente,

desde luego los jueces y el ministro ya tenían todos los documentos preparados de antemano y sabían que el no se podría negar a firmar después de saber que podían encarcelar a sus padres, habían dado justo en uno de sus puntos débiles,

y no era que sintiera un gran cariño hacia sus padres, ni siquiera un gran respeto,

era mas bien cuestión de honor, si estaba en sus manos salvar el honor de su familia lo iba a hacer pese a que le parecía absurda la forma de actuar del ministerio,

de una cosa estaba seguro, todos los allí presentes le habían preparado una buena encerrona con el consentimiento de sus padres,

y entendía que si no fuera realmente necesario no le habrían pedido que tomara por esposa a una impura, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse decepcionado y traicionado por todos.

Draco tenía agarrado fuertemente en sus manos aquel acta matrimonial,

con intención de aplastarla en una bola y metérsela en la boca al ministro,

así al menos restauraba su oprimido orgullo,

Alzó la vista un segundo y vio que todos le estaban mirando con intriga e insistencia.

En vez de salir disparado de allí, respiro hondo, y reflexionó un momento,

se había convencido en su casa de que no había vuelta atrás, así que finalmente posó el documento sobre la mesa y firmó.

El ministro nuevamente les felicito y se estrecharon todos la mano,

Draco seguía bastante malhumorado, y seguiría así durante los próximos tres años, menudo asco pensaba para sí, ahora a fingir tres tediosos y largos años,

y encima todo lo que iba a tener que hacer en breve...,

después de haber firmado ese papel, se sentía objeto de las burlas a las que pronto le someterían.

Se despidieron y se montaron en el carruaje, de regreso a la mansión, sus padres estaban sentados en frente mirándolo, el no podía hacer lo mismo, en ese momento se avergonzaba de ellos y de si mismo por no haber sido capaces de salir airosos de la situación, miraba por la ventana, realmente disgustado, con rabia y amarga impotencia, en un mes se tendría que casar con una sangre sucia,

pero ese era el menor de los problemas, ella iría a vivir a su casa, dormiría en su habitación todos los días durante tres asfixiantes años, tendría que fingir que la amaba delante de todo el mundo, y tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle...,

tarde o temprano se tendría que consumar el matrimonio,

y por si fuera poco, si alguien trataba de dañarla de cualquier forma,

el tendría que defenderla, pero al fin y al cavo ella seria durante tres años una Malfoy,

y como una Malfoy debía ser tratada por portar el apellido,

si, tres largos años, pensaba para si, tres largos años la aguantare y cumpliré lo que diga el dichoso contrato, durante tres años fingiré y luego me divorciare,

la echare de mi casa a patadas, sabrá todo el asco y la repugnancia que me causa,

me vengare por todo el tiempo que me van a obligar a estar a su lado, y jamas me volveré a acercar a ella, su cara reflejaba desazón.

- draco... -

- madre, estoy bien - le dijo molesto y hastiado,

- hijo se paciente - inquirió Lucius, - cuando menos te lo esperes, pasaran tres años

y serás libre de nuevo -

- lo único que pido es que sea de Hogwarts, no quiero una mujer que no sepa de magia o que le de miedo cuando la vea, quiero que sea la mas inteligente del colegio, y que sea lo mas independiente posible, se que en Slytherin será de lo mas complicado encontrarla, pero no quiero que sea de Hufflepuff son realmente mediocres -

- no te preocupes Draco - suavizó su madre - lo tendremos todo en cuenta,

y te recomiendo que empieces a cambiar tu vocabulario,

no queremos que nos multen por discriminación -

Llegaron a la mansión a las ocho y se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones mientras preparaban la cena, Lucius le comentaba a su mujer,

- tiene diecisiete años Sissy, la muchacha que le elijamos no debe ser mayor que el,

la costumbre en los Malfoy es que como máximo tenga la misma -

- según Draco no podrá ser de Huffelpuff, así que nos quedan las otras tres casas,

y tendrá que ser como mínimo de sexto curso -

- ¿sexto curso? ¿en sexto curso no tienen dieciséis años? -

- si..., demasiado joven -

- tu tenias dieciséis cuando nos casamos, ¿recuerdas? -

- si pero eran otros tiempos, estos jóvenes de hoy en día son como mas aniñados, la muchacha no debe ser menor de dieciséis años, Draco tiene diecisiete y me parece un niño..., demasiado joven para tener esposa -

- estoy de acuerdo en buscarle una chica de su edad como máximo, pero tu hijo tiene novias desde los trece años, si tiene edad para novias tiene edad para esposas -

- Lucius...¿pero que estas diciendo?, ¿pero si es un crío? -

- Narcissa, tu hijo desde los quince años es un hombre, no con la seriedad que tenia yo a su edad ni con la responsabilidad de tener una esposa, pero ahora con diecisiete años yo lo veo como un hombre joven, con falta de experiencia por supuesto, pero preparado para tomar esa responsabilidad, a esa edad me case contigo y me hice responsable de mi hogar y de mi familia, y te conocí el día de la boda.

y luego decidí que me haría cargo de los negocios familiares, ¿crees que lo hice mal? -

- no Lucius..., no lo has hecho mal y aprendimos y crecimos juntos, espero que Draco lo supere pronto -

- no te preocupes por el, estará a la altura -

- mañana le pediré a los abogados los listados de las alumnas de las tres casas de sexto y séptimo curso para empezar a elegir -

Se habían aseado peinado y cambiado para cenar y se disponían a entrar en el comedor familiar cuando encontraron a draco mirando por la ventana,

Narcissa quiso romper un poco el hielo de la situación,

- ¿como estas hijo? -

- madre, padre no sabia que estabais aquí -

- Draco, ven siéntate a la mesa con nosotros - le ordenó su padre,

se sentaron los tres y cenaron a la luz de los candelabros, se notaba en el gélido ambiente una extraña sensación, como de empatía...,

no era algo familiar, se trataba de la sensación de unión,

de saber que habían hecho lo correcto.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir por el cansancio que les había ocasionado la jornada, durmieron cada uno del tirón toda la noche,

la primera prueba y la mas difícil ya había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente al ser viernes , Draco pidió permiso a sus padres para pasar todo el fin de semana en casa de uno de sus amigos que daba una fiesta,

necesitaba despejarse, volvería el domingo en la tarde como nuevo dispuesto a retomar las clases con su tutor particular el lunes por la mañana ya mas relajado,

a su padre no le pareció mala idea y salió a las diez de la mañana de la mansión,

su padre había salido a las ocho de la mañana a su oficina,

y su madre a la misma hora hacia las oficinas Hogwarts con sus abogados.

A pesar de que el colegio había cerrado sus puertas después de la gran batalla,

por orden del ministerio, se habían creado unas oficinas que servirían para recopilar toda la información necesaria para su futura apertura, también tenía una inmensa base de datos con información del personal docente y del alumnado,

por lo que también desde las oficinas se les comunicaría a todos cualquier cambio pertinente.

En ellas a parte de los administradores y secretarios,

trabajaban igualmente el consejo escolar al completo y todos los miembros del profesorado que se reunían en asambleas para dialogar y debatir sobre los pasos a seguir en adelante.

Una vez en las oficinas, a sus abogados les costo una barbaridad ponerse de acuerdo con los abogados del colegio para obtener las listas de las alumnas y tras cuatro horas e innumerables lanzadas de leyes de unos y otros las consiguieron,

una vez con ellas en las manos se fueron de allí a las oficinas de las empresas Malfoy donde ella también tenía acciones.

Sentada en su despacho, ahora su trabajo debía de ser minucioso,

tenia las listas de los dos últimos cursos y no podía elegir con ligereza,

se trataba de la reputación de su familia.

De sexto curso entre los listados de las tres casas reunía sesenta chicas,

y de séptimo el mismo numero, pero lo mejor era organizarse bien,

no podía cometer fallos, comenzaría descartando a las de sexto curso.

La primera lista que cogió fue la de Slytherin, no le sorprendió nada que de las veinte alumnas solo cuatro fueran impuras,

tres mestizas y una hija de muggle, de entre las cuatro escogió a dos mestizas.

La siguiente lista que miró fue Ravenlaw,

de las veinte que habían doce eran impuras, nueve de ellas hijas de muggle,

escogió a una mestiza y siguió con la lista de Gryffindor,

de veinte, diez eran puras y el resto mestizas, de esta casa eligió también a una,

en total tenía cuatro candidatas.

Ya tenía separadas a las de sexto, ahora comenzaría con las de séptimo,

estas compartían curso con su hijo,

revisó primero la lista de Slytherin y vio que solo habían sangres limpias,

- desde luego ese año habían hecho una buena limpieza - pensó para si,

la siguiente lista que miró fue Ravenclaw, con quince hijas de muggle tres mestizas y dos sangres puras, - desde luego..., no hay quien les entienda... - se dijo a si misma en voz alta, lo que hizo que los abogados la miraran extrañados, de esa casa escogió a cuatro mestizas,

y ya por ultimo examinó la lista de Gryffindor,

de las veinte chicas, 10 eran sangres puras,

y de las otras 10, siete de ellas eran hijas de muggles.

de Gryffindor eligió tres mestizas, y una hija de muggle,

solo lo había hecho porque tenía el coeficiente intelectual mas alto de todo el séptimo curso, en total le salieron ocho candidatas, ya por fin le quedaban menos nombres, entre sexto y séptimo curso hacían doce alumnas,

estas las miraría con su marido para que la ayudara a descartar mejor, ademas había llegado la hora del almuerzo, así que se fue a buscarlos y le comento que ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho.

-¿ entonces de los dos cursos solo quedan doce? -

- si querido, ya solo quedan doce, pero me gustaría que decidiéramos juntos cual será la elegida -

- no hay problema querida, esta tarde después del almuerzo volveremos a la oficina y revisaremos el listado juntos, ahora debemos ir a almorzar, son casi las tres y media... -

- no sabía que fuera tan tarde..., bien por lo menos ya tenemos casi todo el trabajo hecho -

Lucius le tendió el brazo a su esposa y salieron de su oficina en dirección a un restaurante al que iban siempre.

Después de comer regresaron a las oficinas a concretar el trabajo,

Narcissa le tendió el listado y el lo reviso detalladamente,

del grupo de sexto curso eligió a dos, y de séptimo a una,

luego le preguntó a Narcissa que cual le parecía la mas adecuada,

a lo que ella respondió:

- pues de sexto curso la mejor es Evelyn Thompson,

tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual que la otra pero ha conseguido mas puntos para su casa -

- bien pues ya solo tenemos que elegir entre la tal Thompson,

y esta otra -

Después de comparar los dos nombre se dieron cuenta enseguida que la otra muchacha era mil veces mejor, su intelecto era mucho mas alto,

y tenía mas aptitudes y habilidades, había ganado mas puntos para su casa que todo séptimo y sexto juntos, aparte de que compartía curso con Draco,

seguramente ya se conocerían, y así era,

- esta debe ser la candidata, esta es la que debemos elegir - dijo Lucius completamente convencido,

Lucius le dio el nombre a su esposa, la chica respondía a todas las características que Draco había pedido, y también a la de sus padres,

y al proceder de padres muggles haría mas creíble el matrimonio.

Los legisladores y el ministro lo tomarían como iniciativa de los Malfoy para redimirse,

no podía ser mas adecuada.

Lo único que no les agradaba mucho, era que la chica tenia dieciséis años,

para ellos no era mas que una mocosa hija de muggles, bastante inteligente pero de ascendencia muggle y encima una cría,

aunque estaba en el mismo curso que Draco, solo que en Gryffindor,

seguramente había empezado el colegio con diez años recién cumplidos,

y la habrían admitido solo por su madurez y capacidad intelectual.

Narcissa cogió su nombre y se lo dio a sus abogados, ellos lo averiguarían todo sobre ella, - quiero todos los datos posibles de esta chica,

quiero saberlo, ab-so-lu-ta-men-te to-do - Puntualizó Narcissa y enfatizo en lo de absolutamente todo,uno de sus abogados metió su nombre en una base de datos y apareció toda la información académica y personal sobre ella, mas una imagen de principios de año, - señora Malfoy, esta es la muchacha - le indicó el abogado Sdlleton,

Narcissa la miro, detenidamente, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos,

se quedo estupefacta, no podía ser ella, era increíble,

parecía que el destino les estaba gastando una desagradable broma,

Narcissa como no quería equivocarse llamo a su marido para que viera su fotografía y la reconociera, este se acercó y la observó,

no le costó nada reconocerla, era ella, Lucius se lo confirmo pero no admitió cambios,

el había decidido que fuera ella, a pesar de tener un pasado en común el jugaría esa carta, sabía que si la elegía a ella ganaría seguramente puntos para ser protegido por el ministro.

- se lo que estoy haciendo Narcissa, y créeme esto es lo mejor para nosotros, la mejor candidata para Draco y para nosotros mismo es esta muchacha -

- No se que estas tramando Lucius, pero desde luego no será nada fácil, empezando porque nos odia y seguramente no querrá volver a encontrarse con nosotros jamas -

- pues se astuta mujer, utiliza tus métodos para conseguirla, siempre has conseguido todo lo que has querido, no me digas ahora que no puedes con esta nimiedad -Narcissa lo miró con ironía y se dirigió a sus abogados, - bien, pedid al ministerio los documentos necesarios para un enlace de paz -

**la chica se llamaba Hermione Granger**


	5. Hermione

**Capítulo 5: Hermione**

**Según la mitología griega, Hermíone era la hija de la bella Helena de Troya, **

**reina de Esparta, la hermosura de Helena era tan sublime que todos los hombres con tan solo mirarla una vez quedaban hipnotizados por su espléndida belleza, llegando a cometer locuras por su causa, como la guerra de Troya. Helena tuvo una hija, a la que llamaría Hermíone (harmonía), y su pequeña heredaría su belleza y magnetismo, y las diosas la dotarían de intuición e ingenio, **

**Hermíone llegaría a ser digna hija de su madre, la conocerían en todos los imperios por lo radiante y hermosa que era, pero también por su valiosa inteligencia y su capacidad de raciocinio que dejaba embelesados a los filósofos y sabios de la antigua Grecia a su mas tierna infancia.**

Hermione Jane Granger, era una preciosa jovencita de dieciséis años,

con ondulados cabellos color caramelo que le llegaban justo por debajo de los hombros, de pequeña su pelo solía ser mas bien algo estropajoso y enmarañado,

pero su madre la había enseñado a cuidárselo con mascarillas y aceites,

el resultado fue que con los años se le convirtió el cabello en una espesa y bonita melena ondulada y suave, sus cejas eran rectas y bien definidas, cosa que le daba a su rostro imagen de seguridad, tenía unos preciosos y brillantes ojos del color de la miel,

y su mirada era tan dulce como esta, aunque bastante perspicaz,

sus largas pestañas eran de un negro azabache, su nariz un poquito respingona y bastante femenina, sus voluptuosos labios eran suaves y cálidos como una brisa de primavera, y de un tono rosa pálido, como los pétalos de las delicadas sakuras en invierno, su barbilla, perfectamente ovalada.

Siempre había sido una niña con un cuerpo normal para su edad,

nunca fue ni muy rellenita ni demasiado delgada, sin embargo con los años su figura se había moldeado con las curvas típicamente femeninas,

sus firmes y rectas piernas se habían alargado y torneado,

sus suaves caderas se habían ensanchado sutilmente , y su pequeña cintura parecía mas estrecha, su apenas perceptible busto sobresalía insolentemente y amenazaba caprichoso con aumentar mas y mas cada día, no poseía los exuberantes pechos de una mujer totalmente desarrollada, pero lo que tenía lo llevaba muy bien,

ella se esforzaba por esconderlos todo lo que podía, no le gustaba ser el centro de todas las miradas, mucho menos si eran varones los que la observaban,

sus estrechos hombros se habían redondeado y se unían en unas delicadas y sugerentes clavículas con una provocativa hendidura en el centro.

Toda ella en conjunto parecía estar hecha para el ballet, sus estilizados brazos,

su porte recto, sus gráciles movimientos al caminar, su pose serena en todo momento.

Hermione era una chica muy inteligente, había empezado en Hogwarts con diez recién cumplidos años, llamaba la atención por su madurez y responsabilidad a su temprana edad, y porque siempre solía saber las respuestas a casi todas las preguntas de sus maestros, era la mas aplicada en todas las materias y la que mas aptitudes y habilidades había conseguido,con tantos esfuerzos académicos los dos primeros años le costo hacer amigos, pero tenía dos compañeros de clase con los que siempre estaba y se metían en líos y aventuras, y poco después se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, durante los siguientes años su amistad se fortaleció y uno de ellos empezó a sentir algo por ella, que con cada año se acentuaba, pues ella cada año se hacía mas hermosa e inteligente, aunque la mayoría de los chicos se fijaban en ella,

no se atrevían a decírselo, pues la veían como un imposible, todos menos su inseparable amigo y compañero Ronald Weasley, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo le empezaba a dejar ver que se había enamorado de ella, ella se dio cuenta de ello y no le parecía un mal muchacho, era un cielo con ella y siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado, se notaba lo enamorado que estaba, y en el último curso se le declaro de forma algo torpe, pero ella le acepto,

no obstante, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para dedicarse el uno al otro,

pues la batalla contra el señor oscuro había comenzado, juntos los tres amigos se unieron con sus aliados de la Orden del Fénix y algunos compañeros de colegio y profesores, en realidad la mayoría de los que estaban en contra del señor tenebroso lucharon contra el, y todos juntos uniendo sus fuerzas y luchando con valentía lograron vencerle, el mundo mágico y el muggle convivían en paz, y las discriminaciones por parte de brujos a muggles se condenaban con penas de prisión,

pero desgraciadamente como en todas las guerras y batallas, al final hay que hacer el recuento de los daños, y las perdidas.

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes en el capítulo anterior, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	6. En la madriguera

**Capítulo 6: en la madriguera**

** tres meses antes, justo después de vencer a Lord Voldemort.**

El colegio estaba totalmente destrozado, había sido el escenario de la gran batalla y mucha gente había muerto y perdido a seres queridos, todos lo estaban pasando muy mal, en especial los Weasley que habían perdido a su hijo Fred, toda la familia estaba conmocionada, y sus padres habían adquirido un semblante triste y amargo,

hacían todo lo que podían por seguir llevando una vida normal,

y por atender a sus hijos que les necesitaban, pero la muerte de Fred los había desolado.

Peor que ellos estaba Hermione, que había perdido a sus dos padres en un accidente de avión y ni siquiera había podido ir a su entierro, Ron que la amaba, Harry y Ginny, que la querían mucho, trataban en vano de darle animo, trataban constantemente de hacerle olvidar su dolor, pero ella cada vez estaba mas hundida.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Hermione fue a vivir junto con Harry a la madriguera, con los Weasley, Harry no quería volver con sus tíos, y Hermione se había quedado totalmente sola, sin parientes que pudieran hacerse cargo de ella, así que Molly, les insistió para que fueran a vivir con ellos,

a pesar de lo deprimidos que estaban por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, les daba mucha pena saber que esos chicos estaban solos sin una familia que los quisiera,

Harry dio la mitad de su fortuna a los Weasley, y la otra parte la dono para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts en un futuro que esperaba no muy lejano, pero la guerra había hecho estragos, y muchas familias entre ellas la suya se habían arruinado, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a sus hijos mas mayores que también volvieron a la madriguera para apoyarles y porque se habían quedado sin trabajo.

En total ya eran once en la casa, porque Bill llego con su esposa Fleur.

A pesar de ser tantos parecía que eran muy pocos, el carácter de todos se había opacado por la muerte de uno de sus miembros, y Hermione estaba destrozada por el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres, su única familia, no había llorado ni una sola vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia, no podía, no quería causar lastima, no quería ser compadecida, no quería mostrarse débil,

la familia Weasley ya tenían suficiente dolor con la muerte de Fred, y ella les estaba muy agradecida porque no tenía a donde ir y ellos la habían acogido, realmente no podía volver a su casa en el mundo muggle, la estarían esperando agentes de los servicios sociales para llevarla a un centro de menores, y eso la aterraba, no quería caer en un sitio así jamas,

Harry Ron y Ginny no se despegaban de ella, querían demostrarle que siempre serían sus amigos, como decían ellos - seremos amigos para siempre en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Harry solía quedarse junto a ella hablándole de la suerte que había tenido al crecer con padres que la querían, pues el se había criado con sus tíos que solo le habían utilizado de criado, Ginny solía abrazarla a menudo y le contaba como era Fred con ella, y que entendía como se sentía al haber perdido un miembro de su familia, hablaba con ella cada día, le contaba como le estaba yendo en su relación con Harry para animarla, pero no lo lograba, era como si no escuchara nada, y siempre tenía la vista en un punto fijo, con la mirada como ida, Ron también se quedaba con ella a todas horas,

la agarraba fuertemente de la mano para hacerle ver que estaba ahí con ella,

se tumbaba con ella en su cama y la rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciaba su mejilla y trataba de besarla, siempre trataba de besarla, y ella siempre le negaba los besos,

cada vez comía menos, no podía comer, se le había cerrado el estomago, cada vez dormía menos, no podía dormir, cuando lo lograba pensaba que había tenido un sueño, pensaba que en cualquier momento su madre aparecería para despertarla, y abría los ojos y lo único que quería era reunirse con sus padres, ella también quería morir, sentía que no se merecía estar viva, se culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el accidente y no pudiera evitarlo,

se culpaba, se sentía responsable por no estar mas tiempo con ellos,

por no decirles todos los días que los amaba, por no compartir mas su vida con ellos, por no haber estado allí en el momento del accidente y evitar que cogieran aquel vuelo, por no poder predecir su trágico futuro, por no haber podido ir si quiera a su entierro,

se sentía mala persona, canalla, indigna de ser su hija,

se culpaba a si misma.

Hermione, cada vez mas deprimida solo podía pensar en como estarían sus padres,

-¿estarían bien?,¿donde estarían...?,¿me echaran de menos?,¿me estarán viendo?, ¿pensaran que fui egoísta?

¿me habrán perdonado por no haber ido a su entierro? cuanto os echo de menos... ojalá estuviera allí con vosotros...,-

suspiraba de tristeza y reprimía con toda la fuerza del mundo su llanto,

era algo que no se iba a permitir, los días iban y venían uno tras otro y ella no encontraba alivio a su sufrimiento, cada vez estaba mas delgada, su suaves pómulos comenzaban a sobresalir de su rostro, sus coquetas clavículas empezaban a ser grotescas, y sus sensuales caderas, ya mostraban los huesos, pues a pesar de que la obligaban a comer, la mayoría de las veces su frágil estómago no conseguía retener los alimentos y los vomitaba.

Arthur había tenido que conseguir dos empleos mas para poder alimentar a su creciente familia, ya que estaban arruinados y con uno no daba a basto,

Molly también estaba intentando encontrar empleo, pero las cosas estaban difíciles para todos, en especial para los que como ella no habían logrado acabar sus estudios,

y para colmo no paraba de discutir con su marido, cada vez eran menos discretos.

El resto de la familia seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos,

Harry y Ginny se habían alejado un poco porque su noviazgo estaba empezando, y sentían la necesidad de un mínimo de intimidad que no tenían en la casa.

Ron era el único que estaba pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día, aunque últimamente estaba bastante molesto y distante porque ella rechazaba sus besos constantemente.

Se había dado cuenta de que ese no era su lugar, y se sentía una carga para todos ellos, que ya tenían bastante con tener a todos sus hijos y a Harry de vuelta en su casa, realmente les costaba mucho mantenerlos a todos aun con la colaboración de los hermanos mayores, pero era algo que discutían solo en la intimidad Arthur y Molly.

Hermione estaba cambiando, ya no era esa Hermione decidida y valiente que todos conocían, solo pensaba en lo que deseaba volver a ver aunque solo fuera un fugaz segundo a sus padres, - solo un segundo...- decía aveces cuando lograba dormir.

esa noche se despertó al oír su voz en alto, todo estaba calmado y oscuro excepto por la blanca luz de la luna que alumbraba la habitación, dormía con Ginny y con Fleur.

Era mas de media noche, todos estaban durmiendo profundamente, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana ,y vislumbro a lo lejos, por el reflejo de la luna, el lago bañado de plata.

se levantó de la cama despacio y sin hacer ruido, se detuvo un segundo,

miró a Fleur y a Ginny y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la habitación de Ron y Harry que compartían con sus otros hermanos y se acercó a Ron, acarició débilmente su flequillo apartándoselo de la cara y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, miró a Harry y salió escaleras abajo de la casa.

Caminaba muy despacio, iba descalza y con el largo camisón de dormir, notaba la fría y húmeda hierba bajo sus pies, notaba la brisa en sus brazos y su cuello desnudos, sentía escalofríos, pero estaba tranquila, caminaba lentamente, con paso seguro hacia el plateado lago, la noche rea fresca, y a ella no le importaba, ya nada tenía significado, todo era un sueño.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, le estaban pisando los talones, justo frente al lago se paró, miró hacia la luna y se dirigió a ella como si hablara con sus padres, - no os preocupéis, pronto estaré con vosotros...- susurro, sonrió con tristeza y de forma decidida se tiró al lago.

Fleur, que la había seguido silenciosamente desde que había salido de su habitación corrió y se metió en el lago para intentar sacarla, pero como era de noche no veía nada, salió del lago y corrió hasta la casa dando gritos y alertando de que Hermione se había tirado al lago, pronto vio todas las luces de la casa encendidas, a medio camino se encontró con Harry y Ron corriendo de camino al lago, se metieron de un salto y la buscaron a oscuras, no se podía ver nada, solo se veía iluminado ese lugar por la luz de la luna, pero no cesaban en su empeño, solo emergían para coger oxigeno, pronto llegaron todos con antorchas y candiles para iluminar mejor la zona, entonces Harry volvió a emerger del lago con el cuerpo de Hermione en los brazos, estaba inconsciente, Ron con las manos en la cabeza y gesto de angustia se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser, Molly y Arthur ayudaron a Harry a sacarla de allí y llevarla a la casa,

una vez dentro trataron de reanimarla, trataron de hacerle los primeros auxilios, pero no respondía, uno de los hermanos que estudiaba medicina trató de encontrarle el pulso varias veces en vano, todos estaban llorando, Ginny estaba abrazada fuertemente a Harry que era incapaz de mirar, y tenía la vista fija en el suelo y el rostro surcado por lagrimas, Ron estaba arrodillado al lado de Hermione con una de sus manos agarrada fuertemente, casi no podía respirar por el llanto, entonces su hermano hablo,

- hay que llevarla a San Mungo ya, de inmediato, tiene pulso pero muy débil, si no la llevamos ya se morirá -Ron Harry y Ginny después de haber recuperado el aliento quisieron acompañar a sus padres a llevarla al hospital , pero estos se negaron en rotundo

- no chicos - dijo Arthur - lo siento, esto no es un juego y no tenemos tiempo, la vida de Hermione está en juego, y no cabemos todos en el coche -

- ¡papa por favor, es mi novia! ¡tengo que ir con ella! -

- ¡papa, por favor, tenemos que acompañarla! somos su familia... - dijo Ginny,

- Arthur por favor... - suplicó Harry,

- ¡nooooooo! ¡ya hemos dicho que no, por el amor a la magia! - dijo Molly realmente disgunstada y preocupada, - ¡no nos vamos de excursión, vamos a salvarle la vida a una persona! solo nos acompañara Percy, es el único que tiene algunas nociones de medicina, y si pasa algo por el camino podrá ayudarnos... -

acto seguido Arthur cogió a Hermione en brazos que aún seguía inconsciente, y salió de su casa con su mujer y uno de sus hijos en dirección a San Mungo.

Pese a que estaba grave, lograron reanimar a Hermione, estuvo varios días en cuidados intensivos ya que había cogido una hipotermia, y después una semana mas,

en ese tiempo no había abierto los ojos pero estaba consciente, la familia al completo fue a verla todos los días, y reconocía todas las voces y las caricias de Ron.

Esa tarde abrió los ojos y vio a Harry dormido con la cabeza ladeada y las gafas torcidas, en una silla a su lado, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la boca ligeramente abierta, en la puerta estaban Molly y Arthur hablando con un medimago, Ron y Ginny entraron uno seguido del otro con vasos de café con cardamomo para todos, los repartieron y se encontraron a Harry profundamente dormido,

pues había pasado la noche junto a ella cuidándola y a Hermione despierta.

- ¡mamaaa!¡papaaa! - alertó Ginny - ¡Hermione ha despertado! -

Harry se despertó de un brinco y se le cayeron las gafas, Ron se acercó a ella lentamente, la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazo despacio, Ginny y Harry aún sin las gafas se unieron al abrazo con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas,

y Arthur Molly y el medimago se acercaron de inmediato apartando con delicadeza a los muchachos para que la dejaran respirar.

- Hermione, ¿como te encuentras? - preguntó analizándola su medimago,

- e...estoy.. bien ... gracias - respondió agotada y algo febril,

- ¿como te sientes? -

- algo... cansada... -

- es normal, has estado a punto de morir, no debes preocuparte, ya estas fuera de peligro, lo único que quiero que hagas ahora es comer bien, quiero que nos prometas a todos que vas a empezar a cuidarte -

Hermione agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada por haber hecho que la familia se preocupara por ella, tenía un desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad por todo que no se había podido quitar.

- cariño, nos alegramos todos muchísimo de que estés despierta - le dijo Molly acariciándo su cálida mejilla - gracias al cielo que ya estas bien... -

- no sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas despertado cielo, te hemos echado mucho de menos - le dijo Arthur,

el medimago les dijo a todos que debían dejarla descansar, y que en un día o dos se la podían llevar a casa, todos le hicieron caso y salieron de allí, el ultimo fue Ron,

que se acercó a Hermion y cogió su mano suavemente, la acarició con delicadeza y y acerco sus labios a los de ella, dudo un segundo y deposito el beso en su mejilla,

después le dijo que la amaba, que pronto la sacaría de allí y que ya nada volvería a separarlos jamas,

- te esperaré mil años si hace falta Hermione, se que estaremos juntos como al principio.

dicho esto salió de la habitación, Hermione pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando en Ron, en lo mucho que la amaba, y en lo paciente que estaba siendo con ella, era un amor de chico, le dijo que la iba a esperar..., pero ella sabía que estaba siendo injusta, el no se merecía sus desplantes..., el se merecía una chica que se preocupara por el como el lo hacía por ella, pensando esto, se le oprimió el corazón,

se dio cuenta de que ya no era capaz de amar, pensando en su vida sin sus padres y en la madriguera con los Weasley y con Harry se quedó dormida.

La despertaron las enfermeras al otro día sobre las dos de la tarde para decirle que su medimago le había dado el alta, le llevaron la comida a la habitación pero esta no probó bocado, se bañó se vistió y salió a recoger algunas cosas que la familia le había traído, y entonces entro Molly:

-¡vaya!, ¿ya estas arreglada?, tu medimago me llamó para que viniera a recogerte...

me alegro de verte cariño... -dijo acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos,

la abrazó, le dio un par de besos y le acarició el cabello que tenía recogido en una coleta.

- todos están deseando volver a verte mi niña...¡vamos!, cojamos tus cosas y salgamos de aquí -

- Molly..., yo...,Molly tengo que hablar contigo... -

las dos tenían un semblante preocupado, Molly la miró fijamente y vio que ella necesitaba hablarle, se sentaron en la cama una frente a la otra y Molly cogió las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

- Molly..., yo..., veras..., yo hace mucho que no estoy bien -

- lo se cariño, pero terminaras superándolo, eres fuerte como una leona, inteligente y justa, no te olvides nunca de que eres justa cariño, pocos poseen esa cualidad -

- Molly..., no puedo seguir así...las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro y con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas)Molly apretó sus manos -

- cielo, todo irá bien, saldremos adelante, todos lo haremos, superaremos la muerte de Fred, y superaremos la muerte de tus padres, y al final dentro de unos años espero que -no antes- te casaras con Ronnnn... ya veréis lo felices que volveremos a ser todos -dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione, con el corazón compungido, casi no podía hablar.

- Molly... no... nada esta bien..., nada va a ir bien...¡y no puedo casarme con Ron! -

dijo esta con la voz quebrada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le saltaran las lagrimas,

- pero cielo ¿que estas diciendo? claro que todo va a ir bien, todos no están esperando en casa... y... -

- ¡nooo... Molly...!, ¡yo necesito volver a mi casaaaa o me moriré!

¡necesito ir a la tumba de mis padres a pedirles perdooon! - ya no lo pudo aguantar y rompió a llorar amargamente, todo lo que no había llorado en esos tres meses lo estaba llorando en ese momento, y le hablo en un desconsolado llanto,

- ¡yo necesito volver allí!, ¡necesito estar allí!, ¡tengo que ir al cementerio y encontrar sus tumbas, y rezar, y pedirles perdón por todo lo que hice..., y por todo lo que no hice...!,

y necesito ver sus cosas... y abrazar sus fotos... y necesito... -Molly la tenía fuertemente abrazada entre sus brazos , la mecía y lloraba con ella, - necesito..., necesito... estar sola... -

- Hermione... no puedo dejar que estés sola cielo...se que es difícil para ti...olvidar... pero ...irte allí... y ademas sola... no me parece correcto cariño... en estos momentos es cuando la gente mas necesita compañía... aparte de que eres solo una niña y no esta bien que estés sola -

- lo necesito..., tengo que pasar pagina... y tengo que hacerlo sola -

Molly no estaba de acuerdo en dejar marchar a Hermione a su antigua casa,

mucho menos ella sola, pero ciertamente con un intento de suicidio de por medio la chica tenía que pasar pagina, o enloquecería, o lo que sería peor, se moriría de tristeza, no había podido despedirse de sus padres, y eso la estaba matando por dentro,

ella la entendía, ella tampoco se había podido despedir de Fred, entendía ese fuerte dolor que la estaba dejando sin aliento, entendía su sufrimiento porque ella también lo padecía, y con la ayuda de su familia lo estaba superando, pero ella estaba en su entorno, estaba en su hogar, y a Hermione le hacía falta lo mismo, necesitaba volver a su hogar, y pasar pagina.

Aún seguían abrazadas, aunque con menos fuerza,Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Molly y esta le acariciaba su espesa coleta.

- esta bien..., pero quiero que nos mandes una lechuza de inmediato si te sientes en peligro en algún momento, si ves algo extraño de lo que no te fíes o solo tengas la corazonada de que algo no va bien, prométeme que nos mandaras una lechuza y rápidos como el rayo iremos a por ti, ¿prometido? -

Molly alzó con las dos manos la cara de Hermione para mirarla a los ojos.

En ese momento entro el medimago a preguntarles si todo iba bien, llevaban ya un par de horas hablando con la puerta cerrada, las dos se levantaron y rápidamente se secaron las lagrimas, salieron de San Mungo y Molly llevó a Hermione en coche a la estación de tren que la dejaría en King´s cross, estación común entre el mundo muggle y el mágico,

el viaje a la estación transcurrió en silencio, cuando llegaron Molly se quedo con ella hasta que apareció el tren, se dieron un último abrazo y Molly le dijo que esperaba verla pronto de vuelta en la madriguera, le dio un beso y la vio irse a trabes de su ventana en el anden. Molly con los ojos aguados y con una gran pena se dijo a si misma, - es lo que necesita... -


	7. Supervivencia

**Capítulo 7: Supervivencia**

Hacía varias semanas que Hermione había llegado a su casa,  
lo primero que hizo fue ir al cementerio a encontrar las tumbas de sus padres,

no había podido ir al entierro porque siendo menor las autoridades se la llevarían a un centro hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y ese hecho le estaba pesando en la conciencia como el duro mármol, pero después de tres meses ya no habría problema, seguramente pensarían que estaría viviendo con algún familiar o tutor legal, por lo que no le preocupó volver a su barrio muggle, ni estar a la vista de todo el mundo, si alguien le preguntaba, diría que un pariente la estaba cuidando.

Estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en como les había cambiado la vida a todos la ultima batalla, el colegio había tenido que cerrar, había muerto mucha gente,

sus padres ya no estaban, y había una gran crisis, pero por otra parte el mundo mágico y el mundo maggles estaban haciendo las paces.

Los que discriminaban por la pureza de la sangre estaban siendo encarcelados, y nuevas leyes se habían creado en favor de la unión del mundo mágico y el muggle,

el ministerio estaba tan obsesionado con la paz que había creado un nuevo departamento con jueces y legisladores de la comúnmente llamada _- Alianza por la paz - _a ella le parecían bien todos esos cambios y que el ministro en persona se estuviera implicando tanto en erradicar el racismo y las exclusiones por sangre, aunque desconocía en su mayoría la dureza de alguna de sus leyes.

Había ayudado a sus amigos a proteger el mundo mágico y el no mágico de los mortifagos, habían logrado vencer al señor tenebroso y a sus secuaces, el precio fueron las vidas de muchos seres queridos..., fue su peor pesadilla,

se encerró en si misma y se alejo de todo el mundo,

se sentía sola, herida, se sentía como si ella misma fuera un espectro, no había logrado recuperar todo el peso que había perdido, aveces se pasaba días sin comer, tampoco sabia cocinar, lo poquito que sabia lo había aprendido de los prácticos libros de cocina de su madre, pero no es que estuviera muy interesada ni en cocinar ni en atenderse a si misma.

Estaba completamente sola, y nadie debia saberlo, ni en su mundo ni en el mágico, y ese era el trato que había hecho con Molly, ella no diría nada de su paradero, y a cambio ella haría todo lo posible por recuperarse, y en cuanto lo hiciera volvería a la madriguera con todos.

Si se enteraban en el mundo muggle ya sabía la respuesta, olvidarse de la magia al menos hasta los dieciocho años, demasiado tiempo para ella, y en ese tiempo puede que le tocara vivir malas situaciones, había oído hablar de esos centros de menores en los que había todo tipo de maltratos y humillaciones.

Y si se enteraban en el mundo mágico, podían sancionar a los Weasley que se habían hecho cargo de ella formalmente, ante el ministerio.

Ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, los quería mucho a todos y les estaría eternamente agradecida por haberla cuidado y protegido como a un miembro mas de su familia, y aparte de la sanción impuesta, se les retiraría su tutela.

Eso le daba miedo, le daba miedo caer en manos de gente que fingía ser amiga de los maggles le daba miedo ser maltratada tanto por unos como por otros, y necesitaba estar en su casa, con sus cosas, con sus recuerdos, como si en cualquier momento sus padres fueran a volver.

Ella sabia que no volverían ,se le partía el corazón, los extrañaba,

extrañaba las caricias de su madre cuando la despertaba cada mañana, los abrazos de su padre, estar con ellos simplemente mientras estaban en el salón leyendo o tocando música..., extrañaba la comida de su madre, el olor de su piel, las conversaciones con sus padres.

Entonces el dolor era tan inmenso que se tapaba la cara con la alomada y ahogaba su llanto para que nadie la oyera, así..., día a día, la casa estaba intacta, tal y como la habían dejado sus padres, ella no quería tocar nada, no podía,

aún estaban en la habitación de sus padres sus zapatillas recién quitadas de por la mañana en el mismo lugar, sus pijamas a medio doblar en la silla, la huella de sus cuerpos en la cama tendida, como si se hubieran sentado antes de salir, en el salón seguían sobre un libro abierto las gafas de su padre,

en el sofá una manta de lana con la que se había cubierto su madre, aún podía sentirse su olor en ella, toda la casa centímetro a centímetro estaba como si el tiempo la hubiera detenido en aquel fatídico día.

Ya no le que daba dinero, y muy poca comida, su gato se había ido, ya no le daba de comer, - no puedo seguir así... - decía para si misma, - no puedo hundirme mas... - sabia que tenia que conseguir un empleo para sobrevivir, aunque poco le importaba.

La casa de sus padres estaba pagada así que solo tendría que hacerse cargo de agua luz y comida, lo básico de una casa para sobrevivir, pero tenia que tener cuidado, nadie podía saber que vivía ella sola,

diría que tenia que colaborar en casa con los gastos, diría que un pariente la estaba cuidando, y que le había dado permiso para trabajar, pero sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, ellos querrían que alguien la cuidara y la quisiera hasta que fuera suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si misma,

siempre quisieron lo mejor para ella.

Dejo de llorar y se levanto de la cama con pesadez,

despacio se dirigió al servicio y se lavo la cara, se peino y se hizo una coleta, tendió su cama y recogió toda su habitación, estaba decidida a sobrevivir, ella Harry y Ron habían derrotado a Voldemort, ellos sobrevivieron, ella tenia que hacerlo también, había sido capaz de enfrentarse al señor tenebroso, volvería a ponerse en pie, a ser alguien, se lo debia a sus padres.

Había limpiado toda la casa, lavado toda la ropa, y ordenado todo el desorden, la casa se sentía sola, pero parecía como si sus padres solo hubieran salido a hacer alguna cosa,

había sudado mucho asi que se dio una ducha, se vistió con ropa limpia y se peino lo mejor que pudo, dejo que se le secara el pelo al aire, se sentía algo mareada, y entonces recordó que llevaba cuatro días sin comer, bajo a la cocina y abrió la nevera,

lo había tirado casi todo, por estar caducado, abrió los estantes y lo mismo..., había algo de café, y un paquete de galletas saladas, - suficiente - dijo para si misma.

Se preparo un café y se comió todo el paquete de galletas, tenia muchísima hambre, - ufffffff que ardor... - dijo para si, miro otra vez y encontró un paquetito de patatas fritas, que también se comió, después del refrigerio se lavo los dientes cogió su bolso y salió de casa en busca de un empleo, lo tenia que encontrar como fuera, en lo que le saliera, se acordó de que en la manzana de al lado vivía una familia que tenia mil documentos de empresas japonesas pero claro todo en japonés y no entendían nada,

nunca podían tener mucho tiempo traductores de ese idioma porque eran escasos y muy costosos.

Ella había aprendido japonés en Hogwarts con Cho, que se había hecho muy amiga de ella, alguna vez al pasar por aquella calle había visto los carteles en la puerta de se necesitan traductores de japonés, esperaba que aun los necesitaran,

No había salido en casi dos meses de su casa, se sentía algo rara..., sin embargo la invadía una sensación de calidez, como si sus padres la apoyaran en su camino, y el día estaba despejado aunque la luz era débil para darle algo de calor, no había cogido su chaqueta, y sentía bastante frío, por fin llego a la puerta de la casa y aun seguía el cartel que solía ver, toco el timbre y unos segundos después abrió la puerta una mujer de mediana edad que discutía por el móvil,

- nooooo Chals ,no lo he hecho auun ¿ vale?, ya se que estoy sobre el tiempo ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? espera un momento ¿quieres...?- dime cielo - preguntó la señora a Hermione miemtras sujetaba el teléfono en su oído,

- ejem... soy... su vecina de la manzana anterior, quisiera saber si aun necesitáis un traductor de japonés.

- pues si la verdad es que si... aun buscamos a alguien, ¿tu conoces a alguien?-

- pues si... yo misma, puedo traducir cualquier cosa -

- ¿en serio...? veras cariño son cosas bastante serias, no cosas de colegio y tonterías ¿me entiendes? son documentos importantes y necesitamos una persona fija que pueda cumplir un mínimo de horas diarias, ¿comprendes? -

- si señora comprendo muy bien, hablo japonés perfectamente y lo escribo perfectamente también, y puedo venir todos los días -

-¿y que dicen tus padres? -

- mmm, e... estoy...con mi tía, y ella me habló del anuncio y dice que ya tengo edad para tener responsabilidades -

- ¿y que edad tienes cariño? -

- diecis... cumplo dieciocho dentro de poco -

- valla... creí que tendrías quince o dieciséis, pareces mas joven...

bueno... veras te haré una prueba ¿de acuerdo? y el pago será por horas -

- me parece bien -

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa y empezaba a tiritar, por lo que se frotaba los brazos, y la señora se dio cuenta.

- uyyy perdón... pero pasa criatura... debes de estar helada -

la señora hizo pasar a Hermione al salón donde habían esparcidos por todas las mesas mil documentos desordenados, Hermione les hecho un pequeño vistazo y se alegro de lo fácil que era, se sentó en una silla y cogió un paquete de folios y empezó a traducir de manera rápida y eficaz.

Llevaba una hora y había traducido 1000 paginas, la señora que ya había terminado de discutir por teléfono a causa de la tardanza de los documentos se quedo impresionada, alzo las cejas y le sonrió, ampliamente,

- ¡eres genial!, y solo has tardado... ¿ cuarenta minutos? - preguntó a Hermione sorprendida,

- una hora exacta señora - respondió Hermione sonriéndo levemente,

- maravilloso, por cierto ¿como te llamas? -

- Hermione Granger -

- yo soy Susane Dale, pero llámame Susan -

- de acuerdo señora Susan -

- Susane... jajajajajja, nada de señora querida, tengo menos de cincuenta años... no me envejezcas prematuramente... solo Susane, Hermione ¿quieres quedarte a comer? -

- de acuerdo, muchas gracias -

- bien, yo iré a preparar algo de comer, tu sigue con lo tuyo de ¿acuerdo cielo? -

- si, de acuerdo -

Paso otra hora y Hermione había traducido mil quinientas paginas, las había ordenado y organizado en una mesita, después se sentaron a comer juntas, cosa que agradeció mucho porque seguía con hambre, claro que la señora le había llenado el plato y estaba dispuesta a hacerla repetir,estaba mejor, ya tenia trabajo, ya podía mantenerse.

Terminó su trabajo a las cuatro y y quedo con la señora para el día siguiente a las seis en punto, trabajaría por las tardes y así tendría la tapadera cubierta de que estaba estudiando , y ya de paso repasaría las ultimas lecciones por las mañanas en su tiempo libre.

Al salir de la casa fue directamente al supermercado a comprar algo de comida para la semana con lo que había ganado, y algunas cosas para la casa, se sentía bien,

su tristeza empezaba a convertirse en únicamente soledad, sabia que no debía deprimirse, no debía volver a hundirse si quería sobrevivir.

llego a su casa y por primera vez en meses encendió el televisor,

era como si sus padres estuvieran otra vez en casa, como si estuvieran arriba en su habitación y ella abajo viendo la tele como había hecho aveces, cogió un libro de cocina de su madre y trato de preparar una receta, se preparó una tortilla francesa y una sopa de sobre, cortó varias rebanadas de pan y les añadió rodajas de tomate y lonchas de queso.

terminó de preparar la comida y se sirvió en la mesa,

cuando se disponía a comer, sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, no le gustaba nada,

era como si alguien mas estuviera allí, como si la observaran,

apago el televisor y guardo los platos de comida en la nevera, no podía comer, notaba que la acechaban, subió la escalera se metió en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y se sentó en la cama, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba como lo había dejado al salir, no había ni el mas mínimo ruido, pero sabía que soplaba una gran brisa que movía con fuerza las copas de los árboles, los miraba por la ventana, estaba algo asustada, - ¿y si trataban de entrar ladrones?, ¿o algún asesino? ¿o un loco? - pensaba para si, luego se respondía a si misma, - Hermione, tus amigos y tu habéis derrotado al señor tenebroso y a su ejercito, ¿y tienes miedo de unos ladrones? - pero la verdad es que se sentía cada vez mas asustada, ya no estaba con sus amigos, ahora estaba sola.

Antes, en Hogwarts estaba rodeada de mas de mil personas, y en la madriguera estaban Harry y toda la familia Weasley , y antes de que murieran, de alguna manera aunque no estuviera con sus padres sabia que la estaban esperando en casa,

contaba con su apoyo y su protección, pero ahora ya no estaban, tampoco estaban ni Harry ni los Weasley.

Se había quedado completamente sola.

No pudo dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada por culpa del miedo y los nervios, pero cuando por fin cerro los ojos cayo profundamente dormida, y tuvo un sueño que le dio la fuerza y el animo que necesitaba.

Soñó con sus padres, estos la abrazaban y besaban como cuando era una niña, le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de ella, que aunque en el mundo terrenal ya no estuvieran a su lado de alguna manera recordara que siempre estarían con ella, que no se sintiera triste por ellos, porque estaban bien, en paz mas bien debía preocuparse por su futuro, debía salir adelante y seguir con sus estudios, ser buena en lo que realmente le gustaba que era la magia.

Ella en el sueño les contaba todo lo que había pasado pero ellos ya lo sabían, su padre la abrazo y le dijo:

- pequeña..., eres nuestro orgullo, pero tienes que prometernos que seguirás estudiando y que te cuidaras mucho, que serás tan buena alumna como siempre, nosotros estaremos a tu lado aunque no nos veas -

- os lo prometo -

Esto lo dijo en voz alta y entonces se despertó, se despertó viendo en su mesita de noche una foto de sus padres, la agarro la beso y les dijo - mamá, papá, os prometo que seré alguien en la vida, haré hasta lo imposible por seguir estudiando magia,

no os decepcionaré, seré fuerte otra vez, lo haré por vosotros -.

llevaba un par de semanas trabajando y en casi todo momento sentía que la observaban, tenía esa desagradable sensación mientras trabajaba, la tenía en la calle mientras andaba rodeada de gente, la tenía mientras hacía la compra en el supermercado, y la tenía a todas horas en su casa.

Hasta los últimos días que dejo de tener esa sensación, y por fin respiro aliviada, no sabia que hacer, nadie debia saber que estaba sola o su suerte cambiaría mucho.

Ese día salió del trabajo un poco mas temprano y fue a comer a una cafetería de su barrio, se encontró con varios vecinos y amigos de sus padres, que le preguntaron como seguía ella después del desgraciado accidente, y con quien estaba viviendo ahora, a lo que ella respondía que estaba mucho mejor, y que una tía lejana se estaba haciendo cargo de ella y de la casa, y que para que se distrajera y se recuperara antes la había dejado hacer actividades por la tarde como traducir idiomas.

- lo has debido de pasar muy mal querida... suerte que está tu tía contigo cuidándote, ¿así que trabajas por las tardes? sin duda eres una jovencita muy responsable, ¿pero cuantos años tienes, quince...? -

- tengo dieciséis señora Ribs, casi diecisiete -

- seguro que tu tía y tus padres allí donde estén estarán muy orgullosos de ti... -

a Hermione se le borro un poco la sonrisa y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al oír aquello, pero al recordar su sueño recupero nuevamente la sonrisa, sabia que sus padres la querían y se sentían orgullosos de ella, desde el cielo la animaba a seguir adelante.

Termino de comer y se dirigió a su casa tranquilamente, al entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta se encontró con una carta en el suelo, - que raro... hace meses que no recibo ninguna carta... - se dijo a si misma, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley le habían escrito cada día, durante dos meses, aunque ella por su depresión no tenía animo de responderles, y poco después dejaron de escribirle, la última carta que recibió fue de Ron, diciéndole que era el amor de su vida y que siempre la esperaría, que entendía que necesitaba tiempo y algo de soledad, así que, no le volverían a escribir hasta que ella diera el primer paso para el acercamiento.

Al coger la carta del suelo, se dio cuenta de que era papel de pergamino, y tenia un extraño sello de lacre, - valla..., ¿las oficinas de Hogwarts? - dijo muy sorprendida, la abrió con rapidez y leyó detenidamente.


	8. Coacciones y sobornos

- valla..., ¿las oficinas de Hogwarts? - dijo muy sorprendida, la abrió con rapidez y leyó detenidamente:

Al coger la carta del suelo, se dio cuenta de que era papel de pergamino, y tenía un extraño sello de lacre

**CENTRAL DE OFICINAS DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA PARA BRUJOS Y BRUJAS,**

**Desde la dirección de la central de oficinas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, **

**se le comunica a la alumna Hermione Jane Granger, de dicho colegio, que debe de inmediato y sin demora ni objeción alguna,acudir esta misma tarde al despacho de la directora Minerva McGonagall.**

**Un oficial de la central, se personará en su domicilio en breve para traerla hasta las oficinas.**

**Mientras tanto sin excusa ni resistencia ninguna, espere en el interior de su domicilio.**

**ATENTAMENTE: Dirección general de la central de oficinas del colegio Hogwarts. **

- Que extraño... - dijo Hermione para si, se quedó un momento pensativa y volvió a mirar la carta por encima,

Hermione ignoraba que Hogwarts tuviera oficinas, pero sería de los mas normal y correcto tenerlas si querían volver a abrirlo rápidamente,

-Seguro que van a abrir Hogwarts dentro de poco... - pensó bastante animada, - ¡estarán llamando ya a todos los alumnos para que se incorporen a las clases! - dijo en voz alta algo contenta, y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, entró y buscó en su armario su antiguo baúl, se sentó cómodamente en el suelo, lo abrió y sacó todo lo que había en su interior, estaba pensando que lo mas probable fuese que los alumnos comenzaran las clases en una semana o dos como máximo,

ella era una muchacha muy organizada, y debía tenerlo todo perfectamente preparado, no quería dejar las cosas para el último momento, y en realidad era algo que no solía hacer nunca.

Una vez vaciado el baúl, lo limpió bien con un trapo y acomodó sus libros y utensilios académicos, libros... cuadernos... balanza...varias plumas, el tintero y la cajita con la tinta... y claro, su varita y otra de repuesto que había comprado en Olivanders cuando era pequeña, nunca la había usado, pero quizás le hiciera falta, metió los dos estuches con las varitas en el baúl y y se preguntó a si misma que más necesitaba,

repasó otra vez mentalmente:

- libros

- cuadernos

- balanza

- plumas

- tinta

- varitas

- Claro... - dijo en voz alta, se levantó del suelo y sacó de su armario las capas,

y el puntiagudo sombrero.

Cogió su banquito de madera, lo acercó al armario y se subió para poder alcanzar en el techo de este , el caldero de peltre.

Lo bajó y lo dispuso al lado del baúl, lo tenía todo meticulosamente ordenado,

entonces se le vino a la mente el el bonito recuerdo de su peludo y anaranjado amigo Crookshanks, con sus llamativos y curiosos ojos ámbar,

le llegaba el recuerdo de verlo tumbado sobre su cama mordisqueando y jugando con sus cojines,

lo recordaba acostado en sus piernas lamiendo su espeso y suave pelaje mientras ella leía, lo recordaba dando toquecitos con la patita a algún libro u objeto que sobresalía encima de alguna mesa,

lo recordaba vivamente en el tren de camino a Hogwarts cada año y en el colegio andando a su lado por los pasillos, y en su casa mimado por sus padres,

mas grandote que la mayoría de los gatos, regordete y bribón, astuto y glotón.

Era un gato de lo mas amigable, siempre recibía con agrado sus caricias, y aveces la despertaba para jugar con ella en plena madrugada, o le depositaba en sus piernas los preciados obsequios que conseguía para agasajarla, y demostrarle su fiel amistad, ratones..., lagartijas, azules libélulas o algún pajarito con vida.

Hermione, que se moría del asco, trataba de regañarlo y de enseñarle que esos animales no eran juguetes para su diversión, pero el hacía caso omiso de sus explicaciones, alzaba la cabeza digno y se la acercaba al brazo esperando ser acariciado y alabado por su gran mérito.

Suspiró melancólicamente y se preguntó donde estaría ahora, se había ido porque ella ya no lo cuidaba, ya no le demostraba afecto, de hecho se volvió invisible para ella, pues con todo el dolor que había padecido ya nada le importaba, y el alicaído se fue, y no volvió, - me lo merezco... - dijo para si, - espero que estés bien, con una familia que te quiera y te cuide siempre... -

Su pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta de su casa, bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin detenerse antes a mirar por la mirilla, - tengo que dejar de abrir la puerta tan a la ligera - pensó mientras abría,

cuando se encontró con un oficial de las oficinas de Hogwarts,

- Soy el oficial Marvin Johnson, de la central de oficinas de Hogwarts, busco a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger -

- si, soy yo -

- me envían de la central para que la lleve allí enseguida, señorita Granger,

debe usted acompañarme -

- por supuesto, déme un minuto, para coger mi baúl, pase y siéntese, no tardaré nada -

- no señorita, debemos partir inmediatamente -

- pero mis cosas... -

- no las necesitará, ahora por favor, acompáñeme, no debemos perder mas tiempo -

- de acuerdo... -

Hermione no entendía porque tenía tanta prisa en llevarla, le pareció un poco extraño que no la dejara coger ni su varita, - bueno... supongo que no nos incorporaremos ni hoy ni mañana a las clases..., a lo mejor ahora solo necesiten nuestros datos para los afiches, debe ser por eso que no necesitemos el material escolar ahora mismo -

pensó,

ambos montaron en la escoba del oficial, y sin que nadie los viera iniciaron el camino al mundo mágico.

Tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver a todos los profesores, y a todos sus compañeros y amigos, en especial a Ron, Harry, y Ginny, que tan bien se habían portado con ella cuidándola, y también a Cho, que se había hecho muy buena amiga suya, definitivamente les debía una gran disculpa a todos, le habían estado escribiendo todos los días durante varias semanas y ella no se había molestado en responder ni una sola de sus cartas, aunque realmente no lo había hecho por que no tenia animo suficiente ni para levantarse de la cama.

Pero ahora, su vida debía cambiar, tenía que aprender a vivir sin el cariño y la protección de sus padres, tenía que fortalecerse y volver a ser esa chiquilla independiente lista y sabelotodo que siempre sabía actuar en todo momento y situación, superaría su depresión y comenzaría una nueva vida junto a sus amigos y la familia Weasley que tanto cariño le habían demostrado, se aplicaría mas que nunca en las materias y cumpliría la promesa hecha a sus padres de terminar sus estudios de magia.

Había llegado la hora de pasar página y estar con la gente que la quería,

y quizás en las primeras vacaciones del colegio se plantearía vivir definitivamente en la madriguera, y comenzar a ir en serio con Ron, a el también le debía otra disculpa por todos sus desplantes.

Llegando a las oficinas, se estaba imaginando un sin fin de alumnos y profesores yendo y viniendo, entrando y saliendo de ellas, tomando datos y dando explicaciones de su próxima incorporación al nuevo colegio, volvería a encontrarse con sus viejos compañeros, y seguramente ya estarían allí Harry Ron y Ginny, puede que estuvieran con Molly y Arthur, los abrazaría y les preguntaría como habían estado.

Lo que no podía imaginar, era lo que se iba a encontrar.

Llegó hasta el despacho de la directora McGonagall, dentro la estaban esperando ella y dos personas mas, que parecían abogados.

- directora McGonagall, aquí esta la señorita Granger - dijo el oficial que la escoltaba,

- bien hágala pasar -

Hermione entro y se alegro muchísimo al igual que ella de volver a verla,

después de tantos meses y de aquel final, no pudieron evitar estrecharse.

- querida... me alegro mucho de verla, y siento mucho lo de su familia.

- gracias, yo también me alegro de verla, mis padres murieron hace unos mese solo... y... ya lo voy... superando -

- por desgracia... hemos tenido muchas perdidas en este año, ha sido para todos una etapa bastante triste de la vida de Hogwarts..., y por supuesto para todos nosotros, a pesar de ello y por ellos y gracias a los que ya no están logramos vencer al mal, pero de todas formas no es por eso por lo que estas aquí -

- lo se... y se porque me mandó llamar..., y créame que le agradezco su apoyo -

- ¿a que apoyo se refiere? ¿y que quiere decir con que sabe por que esta aquí? -

- directora McGonagall... se que van a volver a reabrir Hogwarts, y están llamando a todos los alumnos para volver a las clases, por eso usted me mandó llamar -

- mmm..., no señorita Granger, le seré total y absolutamente sincera, esta usted aquí, por que ha llegado a oídas del ministerio, que la mejor alumna de séptimo curso, ha perdido a sus padres y vive a sus dieciséis años completamente sola, cometiendo así la familia Weasley que se hizo cargo formalmente de usted, una terrible negligencia, por lo que se les ha multado y retirado su tutela.

Hermione abrió los ojos descomunalmente y quiso decir algo, pero la directora la interrumpió, estaba tan sorprendida que trataba de ordenar en su mente todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

No sabía que decir, necesitaba inventarse alguna tapadera para poder convencerla de que no era así, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- señorita Granger, estamos realmente consternados, y muy seriamente preocupados por su situación, es inaceptable, ningún alumno de Howarts debe vivir lo que esta usted viviendo -

- directora McGonagall, se que es un tanto difícil de entender, pero ya estoy bien, les agradezco su preocupación pero he encontrado un empleo y sigo en la casa de mis padres, me esta yendo bien, soy una chica responsable y no hago locuras...

creo... que no deben preocuparse por mi en absoluto, ya tengo edad para defenderme y afrontar la vida, se que el ministerio no lo aprueba pero en mi caso es diferente, no soy una chica problemática, y ademas mis padres me educaron para que fuera independiente, y supiera cuidarme, no tienen nada de que preocuparse -

La directora la miraba con algo de tristeza, sabia que lo había pasando muy mal,

y que dentro de poco lo pasaría peor, se estaba llevando demasiados golpes de todas partes.

- señorita Granger, recibimos una carta del departamento de brujos y brujas menores, dándonos ordenes de poner en conocimiento del ministerio su caso, estaba obligada a hacerlo, no tuve mas remedio y lo hice, desgraciada mente han multado a Arthur y a Molly Weasley, que eran sus tutores legales, y también se les ha retirado su guardia y custodia, por lo que ya no podrá volver con ellos, ni tampoco podrá volver al mundo muggel hasta que se solucione su situación -

- Pobres Molly y Arthur...- pensaba Hermione, ellos que tanto la habían cuidado, y que tanto habían sufrido por la muerte de Fred..., y que se estaban esforzando tanto para sacar a su familia adelante, la habían acogido a ella y Harry en la madriguera y ahora por su culpa los habían sancionado, con todo lo que les costaba sostener todos los gastos... - ¡pero que había hecho...! los he metido en un buen problema, ¿como van a pagar la multa?, ¿y que pasaría conmigo ahora? -

- Hermione se que estas preocupada, y te entiendo..., - dijo su antigua profesora tuteándola y entrando en confianza - pero, Esta mañana un abogado se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros para solucionar el problema -

A Hermione le estaban entrando ganas de salir corriendo y escaparse,

lo que estaba escuchando la estaba asustando de verdad, quien sabía en qué lugar la iban a meter, y lo peor era que mencionaba abogados, y aún así, tuvo el valor de preguntar.

- y... ¿que... solución... tiene ese abogado? -

- bien, pues... los Malfoy..., que se enteraron de la situación, se han adelantado y han hablado personalmente con el ministro, para asumir tu tutela... -

Hermione, horrorizada al escuchar el apellido Malfoy, era incapaz de decir una sola palabra, a su mente llegaban todos los malos recuerdos que tenía de ellos desde pequeña, y mas vivamente el recuerdo de haber sido torturada, hacía meses atrás,

por la malvada tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrage,

no era posible aquello que estaba oyendo, esa familia odiaba absolutamente todo lo que no tuviera la sangre pura,

la habían llevado a aquella sombría mansión y la habían torturado sin sentimiento ni ápice alguno de piedad,

durante todos esos años Draco Malfoy la había insultado y humillado delante de todos, nunca se habían reprimido de mostrarle desprecio, - no, imposible, debo de haber oído mal - pensaba para si.

- perdón directora McGnagall ¿como dice? -

- se que es difícil de cree..., pero supuestamente muchas familias que servían al señor oscuro, al final de la batalla dejaron de estar de su parte y rechazaron su doctrina, algunos fueron encarcelados por discriminación y por luchar con voldemort,

y otros como los Malfoy no fueron encarcelados, a cambio hicieron publico su arrepentimiento y su afán por colaborar con la nueva ley de _ - Alianza de paz -._ supongo que por colaborar con dicha ley..., se habrán ofrecido a hacerse cargo de ti -

Aun era incapaz de entenderlo, ¿por que razón esa familia que tanto odiaba a los muggles no había terminado en Azkaban? ¿y por que razón después de tanto desprecio, y la tortura a la que la habían sometido sin inmutarse, querían hacerse cargo de ella? todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado retorcido... imposible de entender,

¿acaso querían tenerla cerca para poder seguir maltratándola? ¡por que!,

¿¡por que querían seguir dañándola!? - los Malfoy asumiendo mi tutela..., - ¿que broma cruel del destino era esa?,

- imposible, soy hija de muggles, los Malfoy nos odian, siempre ha sido así,

ademas yo no necesito que nadie asuma mi tutela, lo único que necesito es ponerme al día en los estudios, y puedo cuidarme sola, me he mantenido yo sola durante varias semanas y puedo seguir haciéndolo -

Hermione estaba empezando a alterarse, a ponerse verdaderamente nerviosa,

todo eso le parecía una broma macabra imposible de creer, negaba con la cabeza y rechazaba rotundamente la idea,

no lo aceparía de ninguna de las maneras,

entonces la directora la miro a los ojos con seriedad para darle a entender que no tenía muchas opciones y que no estaba en sus manos cambiar la voluntad del ministro -

- Hermione, esto no lo decido yo, y para nada estoy de acuerdo con el ministerio, ni con los Malfoy, aunque hayan cambiado cosa que dudo..., pero realmente no tienes opción de elegir, tanto el departamento de brujos y brujas menores como el ministerio, en estos casos no escucha, ni permite ni voz ni voto a los menores, solo escucha a sus tutores legales.

Y con respecto a sus estudios, has de saber que Hogwarts no habría por el momento sus puertas, pero si lo hiciera, necesitarías la autorización de un tutor legal para poder seguir estudiando -

No sabia que decir, estaba un poco perdida, se había quedado en blanco,

la directora McGonagall recibió una de una mensajera y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera pasar a la persona que estaba en la otra sala.

Uno de los abogado de la familia Malfoy entro en el despacho y la saludo con un apretón de manos.

- Hermione, este es el abogado de la familia Malfoy, tiene algunos asuntos que tratar contigo, es algo personal, me retiraré para que podáis hablar a solas -acto seguido salió del despacho y cerro la puerta tras de si,

- Señorita granger, soy uno de los abogados de la familia Malfoy - dijo presentándose - he de comunicarle que el señor y la señora Malfoy han decidido asumir su guarda y custodia hasta que sea mayor de edad -

- no pienso aceptar eso, ademas no necesito nada que venga de esas personas -

- en realidad usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en el asunto, al ser menor el ministerio tanto mágico como muggel, no tiene en cuenta sus deseos, señorita Granger, mis representados que se han enterado de su situación, se han propuesto ante el ministerio, generosamente, para intervenir de la mejor manera posible, no solamente será tutelada por ellos, también le pagaran todos sus gastos desde este momento hasta que termine la universidad.

no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo..., ¿los Malfoy haciendo algo por un muggle?, eso no era normal- tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto, se que hay algo que no me están contando... - pensaba para si asustada e incrédula.

Trató nuevamente y en vano de negarse a ser tutelada por los Malfoy, alegando que contaría en el departamento de brujos y brujas menores, que los Weasley no le habían dado permiso para ir al mundo muggel sola,

inventaría que les había mentido diciéndoles que estaría con una vecina, de esa manera los podría exculpar a ellos ante el ministerio, y ya de paso les levantarían la sanción, podría volver a vivir con ellos y todo estaría arreglado,

pero el abogado le dijo que los tramites para su obtener su guarda y custodia se habían llevado a cavo esa misma mañana, aprobaron su solicitud en menos de media hora,

el ministro en persona había consentido y firmado, elogiándoles por su gran cambio y su ejemplar comportamiento.

- No podía ser... ¿era un hecho? ¿los Malfoy ya habían firmado los papeles? ¿el ministro ha consentido? ¿y ahora que?¿ que pasara conmigo ahora? - todo esto le venía una y otra vez a la mente, y la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría con ella.

- ¿y que se supone que va a pasar?, ¿que pasara conmigo ahora?

yo no quiero vivir con los Malfoy, quiero quedarme en mi casa... -

Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por la impotencia y la rabia, pero no era lo ultimo, como ella intuía había algo mas que no le había contado, el abogado le entrego una carta de la señora Malfoy, ella tenia que leerla y darle una respuesta al abogado,

la abrió y entonces supo la verdad de que era lo que se traían con ella realmente, se enteró de la verdadera razón que tenían para actuar de aquella extraña manera imposible de creer, ahora lo entendía todo:

_Para Hermione Jane Granger, _

_A estas alturas estarás enterada de la decisión que mi esposo y yo hemos tomado, _

_se que estarás sorprendida, y seguramente bastante molesta, _

_pero al igual que tu, a nosotros tampoco nos agrada la idea._

_Créeme si te digo que es lo que mas nos esta costando, _

_se que tenemos un pasado oscuro hacia los maggles, y que en el pasado no ocultábamos nuestras ideas en contra de convivir con los de tu clase, pero con la nueva ley de Alianzas de paz todo esta cambiando, incluidos nosotros,_

_te estarás preguntando por que no estamos en Azkaban,pues bien una ley nos da una oportunidad de limpiar nuestro nombre, y evitar que nos condenen, la manera es tomando para Draco una esposa muggle, o en su defecto mestiza, o incluso mejor, de ascendencia muggel._

_De entre las mejores destacabas tu, y por eso te elegimos, aunque no te lo parezca, es realmente sencillo,todos saldríamos ganando, nosotros evitaríamos la cárcel, tu tendrías los estudios escolares y universitarios pagados, _

_y solo tendrías que estar casada con mi hijo tres años._

_De esta manera nos cubrimos mutuamente las espaldas, piensa en tu futuro y lo que tus padres querrían que fueras, seguro que tenían grandes planes de futuro para ti, yo tengo la posibilidad de ofrecerte la mejor formación en todos los aspectos, y llegarías realmente lejos en el mundo de la magia, no digamos en el muggle,_

_tan solo sacrificarías tres años de libertad entre comillas, porque tendrías de todo a tu disposición, _

_únicamente fingirías amar a mi hijo, te casarías con el, y después del divorcio seguiríamos manteniendo hasta que terminases los estudios universitarios, no tendrías que preocuparte absolutamente por nada._

_Sin embargo Hermione..., si no aceptas mi propuesta...,_

_somos aun una familia muy poderosa, piensa porque nos hemos librado tan fácilmente de Azkaban, _

_todavía tenemos muy buenos contactos, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a entrar jamas aquí, _

_no se trata de que no estudiaras mas, no, no es eso, _

_jamas volverías a poner un pie en el mundo mágico bajo ningún concepto, _

_créeme si te digo que tengo poder para hacerlo, _

_si no aceptas Hermione, haré que entres derechita a un centro de menores muggel hasta que cumplas los veintiún años que es en teoría cuando te soltarían con buen comportamiento,_

_y a esa edad tendrías que trabajar arduamente para mantenerte, _

_¿que colegio te admitiría con un pasado así?, sin hablar de no poder entrar a la universidad, _

_pues jamas podrás costeártela, y en el sorprendente caso de que pudieras, _

_¿cual te admitiría con esa clase de referencias?,_

_si acaso solo podrías sacarte la secundaria en la peor de las escuelas muggel, _

_¿y en que trabajo te escogerían sin titulación académica?, ¿que sueldo ganarías?,_

_¿que vida de miserias y humillaciones te esperarían?,_

_yo que tu, no me atrevería a comprobarlo._

_Acepta lo que te ofrezco Hermione y piensa que tres años son un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la mejor de las condiciones en el mundo mágico,_

_o en las peores condiciones en un centro de menores muggle, olvidándote de hacer magia de por vida._

_Acepta mi propuesta Hermione, solo tres años y serás completamente libre,_

_te estoy ofreciendo un pacto de paz._

_Atentamente y espero que seas inteligente, Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione termino de leer la carta y no pudo soportarlo mas, rompió a llorar en ese mismo instante desconsoladamente,

la carta cayo al suelo y se destruyó automáticamente eliminando cualquier resquicio de chantaje posible.

- señorita Granger - dijo el abogado esperando una respuesta,

unos segundos después algo mas calmada respondió - dígale a la señora Malfoy que acepto su propuesta- dijo entre leves sollozos.

El abogado hizo entrar a la directora que venia acompañada de una joven,

- señorita Granger, le presento a Diana Pálafox, estará con usted en su casa, hasta que valla a vivir con los Malfoy -

**Muchas gracias a todas las usuarias que me han ido dejando mensajes, siento no haberles respondido, pero es que he estado muy liada con el trabajo.**

**De todas formas les hago saber que me encantan sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias por todos ellos.**


	9. Cuenta atrás ara la boda

**Capítulo 9: Cuenta atrás para la boda**

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras para Hermione, estaba en su casa en compañía de Diana, una joven que debía cuidarla mientras se iba a vivir con los Malfoy,

la muchacha era bastante agradable con ella y trataba de aconsejarla sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer, realmente conocía a los Malfoy, sus padres trabajaban en una de sus empresas y ella era de su entera confianza , y a Narcissa la trataba bastante a menudo.

- Hermione míralo por el lado positivo, vivirás tres años en una lujosa mansión en la que no te faltara absolutamente nada y se te concederá todo lo que desees dentro de lo que se te va a exigir, comprende que son una familia de gran rango y fortuna, vas a vestir los mejores trajes, a usar las mejores joyas... el mejor maquillaje..., beberás el mejor vino... tendrás la mejor educación del mundo mágico Hermione..., te espera una vida que miles de chicas envidian, y desearían tener, no te preocupes por la relación con ellos, solamente os veréis lo imprescindible, desde luego de puertas para afuera serás una autentica Malfoy, y como tal debes comportarte, de puertas para adentro solo tendrás que preocuparte por la servidumbre que suelen informar siempre a todo el mundo de lo que pasa dentro de la casa... pero se de buena fuente que no te van a molestar, no te van a maltratar para nada créeme, en sus formas con los muggles han cambiado radicalmente, trata de aprovechar el tiempo dentro de la mansión culturizándote y disfrutando de tu nueva situación, Draco te tratara con respeto, y sus padres te trataran igual o mejor que él, no te preocupes por cómo será tu vida con ellos, las humillaciones y los tiempos de insultos se quedaron en el pasado querida, lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar todo el día ocupada con actividades y el estudio, y ya veras como se te pasa el tiempo volando, no digo que lleguéis a ser amigos, pero seguro que si todos hacéis un esfuerzo, vuestra relación será de lo mas cordial -

Hermione escuchaba impasible, pensativa, con el corazón compungido y entristecida de haberse vendido por un puñado de billetes, y haberse dejado tan fácilmente coaccionar, ahora tendría que hacer bien su papel, se le exigía aprenderse el protocolo de la mansión y un mínimo de cosas de la familia, en especial de Draco,

por suerte Diana la ayudaría y se lo haría mas llevadero.

Hermione se aprendió de memoria todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la familia de Draco, desde sus tatarabuelos hasta primos tíos, y padres,

por ultimo tuvo que aprenderse todo sobre Draco,

había nacido seis meses antes que ella, y tenia el signo de Escorpio, había tenido niñera desde que nació hasta los tres años, luego tuvo institutrices y tutores hasta los diez años que fue cuando entro en Hogwarts,

tuvo una niñez complacida y tranquila y además era hijo único, mimado y engreído por toda su familia, su color favorito era el rojo escarlata, su olor, el de las rosas..., etc...,

se había aprendido su comida y postre favorito, aficiones que tenia y todo lo que no le gustaba y fastidiaba,  
era realmente impresionante lo que estaba haciendo,

¡se había aprendido la vida de los Malfoy! ¿quien lo diría...?,

era extraño, estaba empezando a conocer su mundo, estaba empezando a conocer a Draco Malfoy.

Todo eso la abrumaba sobremanera, Diana lo notaba y entonces le decía - no te preocupes querida, es mas fácil de lo que crees, tres años son nada, además Draco es un chico realmente guapo y educado, es un caballero, ha cambiado muchísimo, no te lo hará pasar mal, puede que al final terminéis siendo amigos -

¡ja!, nunca seria amiga de semejante personaje que la había hecho sufrir de aquella forma en todos esos años, y que había presenciado su tortura en su mansión sin inmutarse, encima tendría que irse a vivir con su familia, - en fin..,- pensaba para si misma, - solo serán tres años, y seré libre, después cuando trabaje y gane dinero les devolveré hasta el ultimo centavo, no pienso deberles nada -

seguía ensimismada con sus pensamientos cuando Diana la interrumpió:

- Hermione dentro de nada hay que empezar a elegir la decoración de la ceremonia..., el vestido..., la tarta nupcial..., y mil cosas mas, lo mas adecuado es que te acompañe al mundo mágico para que Narcissa y tu os pongáis de acuerdo -

- no pienso tomar parte de eso Diana, no quiero saber nada de la boda,

bastante tengo con todo lo que voy a vivir después -

- Hermione es tu boda, y te guste o no estas implicada,

tienes derecho y además tienes el deber de tomar decisiones... -

- leí el contrato, eso no lo especifica en ninguna parte, no me interesa Diana, mira... todo lo que decida la señora Malfoy... lo aceptare, como si me hace vestirme de chimpancé en la ceremonia, me dará igual -

- no digas tonterías Hermione, estas hablando de NARCISSSA MALFFOYYY, y de la boda de su hijo, su hijo para ella se merece una princesa, asi que si te hace vestirte de algo será de princesa, créeme, para ellos la imagen es muy importante, entiendo como te sientes, pero debes saber que a ella le agradaría que decidieras algunas cosas, por ejemplo... ejem cosas que ella ignora, es decir..., sobre tus gustos con respecto... bueno ya sabes -

- no me estoy enterando de nada, por favor explícate -

- bueno realmente no has preguntado nada acerca de la boda, ni de la ceremonia ni de lo que pasara después, algo que debes saber es que al ser los dos menores de edad no podéis tener viaje de novios -

- mucho mejor, no sabría como actuar, me pondría excesivamente nerviosa estar a solas con el fingiendo todo el día lo que no siento y encima aguantando la presión -

- pero tienes que pensar en eso Hermione, de eso quería hablarte, tienes que tomar decisiones, no solo es elegir el color de las flores de los adornos, ni el pastel, tienes que comprar ropa y zapatos nuevos... algunas joyas y accesorios... y bueno también Draco y tu tendréis que poneros de acuerdo en lo que ocurrirá después de la boda... -

- la ropa y los accesorios me dan igual, si la señora Malfoy no quiere verme en su casa con mi ropa pues que elija ella lo que me tengo que poner, quiero estar lo mas tranquila posible y no amargarme ni amargar a los demás con discusiones insignificantes, ¿y a que te refieres con lo que ocurrirá después de la boda? -

- te estoy hablando de tu luna de miel - le tendió una revista con diferentes modelos de camisones de luna de miel,

Hermione los miro uno a uno, nunca había visto nada igual, eran realmente..., no sabia como describirlos, eran muy bonitos, pero... también demasiado...,

miro uno que era totalmente transparente con partes en encaje y seda,

la chica del modelito llevaba debajo solo una ligera braguita a juego con el baby doll en seda y encaje igual de transparente, eran el tipo de telas que no ocultaban absolutamente nada, entonces aparto la vista y alejo de si aquella revista,

- no pienso ponerme estas cosas ni loca -

- a eso me refería Hermione, cuando una mujer se casa cambia casi toda su ropa intima, en especial la de dormir -

- no pienso ponerme nada de eso -

- Hermione, ¿has pensado en tu noche de bodas? -

Diana estaba muy seria, esperaba que esa misma tarde resolviera todas y cada una de sus dudas, pues la boda seria en tan solo una semana.

- no, realmente no he pensado en eso, yo... supongo que será un día ajetreado, terminara la ceremonia y la celebración, y cada uno se ira a su cuarto a descansar -

- compartirás habitación con Draco, es lo normal porque estaréis casados ¿entiendes?, tenéis que dormir juntos, ten en cuenta que os pueden someter a una investigación en cualquier momento, no puedes fallar en nada, te harán mil preguntas y estarás obligada a responder a cada una de ellas, no podréis ni meter un sofá en esa habitación, cualquiera sospecharía de vuestro pasado lleno de odio, además estarás expuesta a el, Draco te vera con tu ropa de dormir, no puedes vestir cualquier cosa ni dormida, no es solo por vivir en casa de los Malfoy cariño, es que estarás casada, tienes que vestirte como lo hace una mujer casada, y esto es lo que llevan todas, incluida tu futura suegra, si entra alguna doncella o un elfo entra en vuestra habitación tienes que dar a entender que lo amas, tienes que dar a entender que lo estas seduciendo en todo momento y sobre todo en en el momento mas importante, que es cuando te metas en la cama con él -

- no lo entiendo, ¿¡hasta ese punto tengo que fingir!? -

- ¡pero por el amor de dios criaturaaaaaaa! ¡por supuesto que siiii!

además seguramente revisaran vuestra ropa, y lo normal es que encuentren ese tipo de prendas, no las que usas ahora -

- pero yo... no se si pueda... -

- pues tienes que poder Hermione, y además tendréis que decidir si consumareis el matrimonio en vuestra noche de bodas o mas adelante -

- ¿consumar... el...? -

Hermione se estaba quedando sin aire, en eso si que no había pensado ni un segundo desde que recibió la noticia de que se tenia que casar con Draco malfoy,

- te... refieres a...,

- me refiero a que tengáis una relación sexual, es así como se consuma un matrimonio - Hermione lo sabia, pero no se creía que tuviera que cumplir esa parte del contrato - bueno eso lo tendréis que decidir entre los dos, y si no pasa en ni en la noche de bodas ni en la luna de miel tampoco pasa nada, de hecho tenéis tiempo hasta el tercer mes creo..., pero solo hasta el tercero, porque si esperáis mas vuestro matrimonio se declararía nulo.

Hermione estaba muda, realmente estupefacta, tarde o temprano tendría que acostarse con Draco,

- que voy a hacer... - no paraba de repetirse con el corazón a mil por hora, era incapaz de imaginarse el solo roce de su piel, y ahora tendrían que acostarse, ¿como iba a hacer eso con alguien que aparte de que no amaba, había llegado a odiar con todas sus fuerzas?, ¿como podía siquiera imaginar un beso suyo? - no... no puedo... no podré hacerlo... - instintivamente se tapo la cara con las manos y a repetirse a si misma, - es imposible, no podré hacerlo, no puedo..., no puedo hacer esto... - Diana fue a la cocina y le sirvió un baso de agua, se lo tendió y se sentó a su lado abrazándola,

- Hermione cielo, claro que podrás, ya lo veras, piensa que Draco estará igual o mas aterrado que tu pensando que debe hacer, pero superareis la prueba, créeme que podrás, mira... no es tan raro... -Hermione levanto la vista y la miro intrigada

- muchas mujeres sienten... bueno... muchas mujeres tienen necesidades sexuales y se buscan una pareja solo para satisfacer ese deseo, incluso hay mujeres que lo hacen con varias parejas, no se trata de amor, es solo sexo, deseo y nada mas - Hermione la miraba con cara de no poder entender lo que le estaba contando - Hermione, ya tienes dieciséis años, ¿nunca te ha gustado ningún chico? -

pensó un momento en Ron, en lo que había significado realmente para ella todos esos años y en como era su relación con él en ese momento, Ron siempre la había querido mucho, siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño y respeto, y en el ultimo año le había pedido que fuera su novia,

ella lo había aceptado y trató de que las cosas le salieran bien, pero notaba que les faltaba algo, no notaba esa emoción y todas esas chispas al verlo de las que hablaban sus amigas cuando comentaban cosas sobre sus parejas, no sentía ese deseo que consumía, ni la necesidad de estar con el continuamente, no notaba esas mariposas en el estomago cuando la besaba, lo quería mucho, y le debía mucho mas, pero no lo amaba,

se daba cuenta de que lo había aceptado solo porque a sus dieciséis años nunca la habían besado, ningún chico se había interesado por ella en ese sentido, y quería saber que se sentía al estar con alguien, quería tener una pareja, deseaba sentir ese cosquilleo de las que todas las chicas hablaban al ver a su novio, y como eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía años y él la respetaba y le demostraba continuamente que le gustaba, ella decidió dar una oportunidad a la relación.

Pero en realidad sabía que más que nada lo estaba haciendo por gratitud.

- bueno... hace unos meses tuve un novio -

- ¿y llevabas mucho con él? -

- pues no..., pero lo conozco desde primero, somos amigos desde entonces -

- vaya... ¿y ese chico..., te habría gustado estar mas tiempo con él? -

- pues si... la verdad -

- ¿y que tal besaba? -

- pues... normal supongo... -

- ¿como que normal?, ¿acaso no alucinabas con sus besos? ¿o es que no sabía besar? -

- no... nada de eso..., si que sabía besar..., solo que..., no se... -

- por lo que veo ese chico no te atraía en absoluto, cuando alguien te gusta de verdad aunque bese mal, alucinas cuando lo hace, te sientes... como en las nubes..., estas todo el día pensando en el y en el momento de tenerlo cerca para volver a besarlo. Si no sentías eso con ese chico es que no te gustaba de verdad, puede que te atrajera, pero no lo suficiente, Hermione, cuando tienes una pareja que te gusta y te hace sentir todas esas cosas tan especiales, solo piensas en estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, al principio, seguramente habríais hecho lo que hacen la mayoría de las parejas, darse la mano... pasear, estar todo el día juntitos...besarse, besarse besarse y besarse, jajajaja -se rieron las dos - poco después de eso es cuando nace el deseo, empiezas a necesitar mas y mas sus besos y sus caricias, sientes como todo tu cuerpo reacciona ante su presencia, a veces esa sensación aparece con tan solo un pensamiento,y es en esos momentos cuando decides acostare con él -

Hermione, bastante sorprendida porque no esperaba esas explicaciones abrió la boca y los ojos descomunalmente, e intentó decir algo, pero no supo que contestar,

ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de acostarse con nadie, nunca había sentido ese deseo, de hecho no había sentido nada ninguna de las veces que Ron la había besado o acariciado, por eso le era tan difícil entender lo que Diana trataba de explicarle,

muchas veces escuchó hablar a sus amigas de cuando hacían el amor con sus novios, de lo que se sentía y de cuanto lo deseaban una y otra vez, solo que ella sacaba la conclusión de que exageraban, y de que a veces cuando te enamoras te vuelves irracional y haces y dices un montón de tonterías, por lo que solía tratar siempre esos temas con bastante indiferencia, - total, son cosas que a mi no me afectan en lo mas mínimo, soy demasiado racional como para dejarme llevar por un instinto tan primitivo y poco lógico como ese... - pensaba siempre ella, aunque tenía razón en un punto, a ella no le había afectado, no lo podía entender porque nunca había deseado a nadie, es mas, nunca le había gustado nadie como para sentir nada parecido.

- no quiero meterme en tu vida Hermione, pero en las parejas eso es lo que pasa, cuando te gusta alguien, quieres hacerlo todo con él , incluido eso, lo que te quiero decir con todo esto es que no es tan espeluznante acostarse con alguien a quien no amas, de hecho es bastante habitual, y Draco es un chico muy muy atractivo, ha cambiado mucho, es todo un hombre, es mucho mas educado y realmente caballeroso, si olvidas por un momento vuestro pasado y finges y te convences de que le acabas de conocer, es muy posible que te sientas atraída por él, empezara a gustarte, incluso lo desearas y es en esos momentos cuando sentirás esa... necesidad, que por otra parte si te cuesta demasiado solo tendrás que cumplir una vez, solo una vez Hermione, esto tienes que saberlo, solo estas obligada a hacerlo con él una vez, y si te pide mas, esta solo en tus manos concedérselo o no -

Hermione estaba bastante contrariada, era demasiada información, no sabia como procesarla, no sabia que responder ni que decidir en ese instante,

- no te preocupes..., Draco y tu os pondréis de acuerdo, el te escuchara, pasara cuando tu te sientas preparada, con respecto a tu atuendo... -

- Diana - cortó Hermione - que decida la señora Malfoy, yo no pienso decidir absolutamente nada de la vida que voy a tener con ellos, solamente decidiré cuando estaré preparada para... para consumar el matrimonio -

- mmm... esta bien... como tu quieras cariño, solo te digo que trates de amoldarte de la mejor manera posible, porque si no esos tres años te parecerán tres siglos -

Diana le había comentado a Narcissa que Hermione ponía en sus manos todas las decisiones con respecto a la boda, así que solo tendría que contactar con ella para hacerle el vestido el peinado y alguna que otra cosa mas, para ello la traería al mundo mágico y empezarían las modistas a trabajar la tela directamente sobre ella.

Casi todo estaba listo ya, la lista de invitados, el lugar de la ceremonia, los decorados, los carruajes nupciales, el sabor del pastel, la cena, el baile, la habitación matrimonial para su hijo y para ella en la mansión... además de su nuevo atuendo,

se había encargado también de comprarle nueva ropa digna de la nueva esposa de su hijo, no podía vestir de cualquier manera, tenia que ser la mas elegante, la mas fina, aparte de ropa y zapatos, bolsos y maquillaje también tenia su propio tocador en la habitación, aunque compartiría el enorme vestidor con su futuro marido, solo faltaba el vestido y la ropa que llevaría en su noche de bodas,

todo esto se lo había dejado Hermione a ella, y ella encantada, había escogido minuciosamente cada detalle y desde luego lo mejor, digno de una princesa, - mi hijo se merece una princesa - había dicho siempre Narcissa,

Draco ya lo tenía todo, hasta se había aprendido el dossier de Hermione a la perfección, se sentía realmente superior a ella y pensaba darle donde mas le dolía, iba a ser mas inteligente que ella,

Narcissa se había ocupado de hacer una nueva normativa que ambos debían comprometerse a cumplir,

una vez casados, el pasado era el pasado,  
fuera de la casa se comportarían como un verdadero matrimonio, y dentro de la casa también, únicamente se relajarían en privado y en la mayor discreción, nada de discusiones ni de comportamientos fuera de tono, y por supuesto nada de maltrato de ningún tipo, lo ultimo y mas importante, el matrimonio debe consumarse lo antes posible, el contrato ponía que dentro de los tres primeros meses, pero Narcissa sabia que para no levantar sospecha debía ser en el primer mes de casados,

una peculiaridad que tenían los enlaces de paz, era que se podían encontrar ocultas en ellos una gran cantidad de pruebas y trampas, que los legisladores habían creado, para desenmascarar a los que trataban de engañar y burlar esa ley, uniéndose a alguien que fingían amar, cuando en realidad solo lo hacían para librarse de la pena de prisión,

muchas veces, los implicados que en realidad se odiaban, fingían ser un matrimonio real en todos los aspectos,

en muchos casos, sobre todo en los primeros impuestos,

los que habían contraído el enlace, después de la boda se había ido por separado, a vivir sus vidas lo mas lejos los unos de los otros,

habían rehecho sus vidas y formado otras familias mientras tanto,

y tres años después como estipulaba la ley, se habían vuelto a ver en el ministerio para anular ese matrimonio,

El departamento de alianzas de paz después de estudiar todos y cada uno de los casos se había dado cuenta de los engaños, y de como se habían burlado de esa ley, por lo que decidieron tomar medidas drásticas que evitarían el fraude al menos durante los tres años obligatorios que imponían los legisladores,

una de las leyes era que debían vivir esos tres años bajo el mismo techo, además de compartir habitación, otra, que podían ser sometidos a investigaciones en cualquier momento o lugar, y la mas importante era que debían consumar el matrimonio en los tres primeros meses de casados,

mucha gente se reía de esto y se preguntaban con burla e ironía que como narices iban los jueces a enterarse si te acostabas o no con tu esposa,

pues muy sencillo, los legisladores habían creado especialmente y solo para ese tipo de enlaces, un hechizo para los anillos, que tanto el hombre como la mujer estaban obligados a llevar durante ese primer trimestre,

el hechizo se preparaba con algo de esencia de cada uno de ellos, cuando la pareja llevaba a cavo ese primer encuentro sexual, las esencias de esos anillos se mezclaba y creaba una magia muy especial distinta a las demás, imposible de imitar,

esta magia estaba ligada fuertemente al contrato matrimonial,

una vez desprendida de los anillos, sus partículas viajaban impregnadas en el aire hacia el ministerio, en busca de su correspondiente contrato,

una vez encontrado, esta esencia mezclada de ambos, quedaba plasmada y sellada en el en forma de tinta,con la leyenda de - Enlace consumado -.

Esta leyenda no se podía falsificar de ninguna forma, no se podía crear algo parecido en el documento, ni se podía borrar de ninguna de las maneras, y muchísimo menos se podía evitar que quedar plasmado en el contrato,

tampoco había forma de hacer que los anillos desprendieran esa esencia,

eran imposibles de manipular o engañar.

Narcissa lo sabía, y había visto como las personas que habían pillado en el engaño, despreciando la ultima oportunidad que el ministerio les daba, habían terminado con la condena de ser encerrados en Azkaban de por vida,

sus abogados habían estudiado meticulosamente las leyes de la alianza de paz, y le habían comunicado que no había forma posible de incumplir ninguna de sus normas, en especial la de consumar el matrimonio,

le aconsejaron que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con su hijo y hacerle entender que si no llevaba a cavo toda la normativa del contrato, no solo encerrarían a sus padres en Azkaban lo que les quedara de vida, si no que también iría él.

Narcissa les animaba a hacer ese esfuerzo, puesto que era algo que no tendrían que repetir jamás.

Sabia que seria duro para ambos dar ese paso, entendía lo difícil que iba a ser para ellos después de como se habían llevado durante años,

pero conocía un astuto remedio que ella misma y su marido habían tomado en la noche de su boda y poder cumplir así con su deber conyugal,

Luxurium, ese era el potente y eficaz elixir que muchas parejas con matrimonios concertados, habían bebido en sus tiempos, algo que con el paso de los años dejo de ser común y solo ocurría en algunas familias importantes de matrimonios arreglados como el suyo,

Narcissa sabia que era mas que una simple poción, ese poderoso elixir no solo desinhibía y alteraba los sentidos relajándolos y envolviéndolos en una voluptuosa sensualidad que poco a poco desprendían por cada uno de sus poros aquellos que la habían tomado,

la eficiente pócima hacia que sintieran una irresistible atracción por la otra persona, un deseo irrefrenable, una pasión tan asfixiante, que solamente se calmaba poseyendo a la otra persona, sin embargo algo tan potente debía tener efectos secundarios, que iban desde un continuo deseo de sexo, hasta una obsesión enfermiza que rozaba casi la locura, por lo tanto debía de elaborarse al pie de la letra y exactamente como se debía, pues el mas mínimo error podría alterarla y convertirla en un peligroso veneno,

por lo tanto se la encargaría a la persona adecuada, para ello iría personalmente para garantizarse así misma que no habrían fallos, y de ese mismo modo al ver a la señora Malfoy se tendría mil veces mas cuidado en la elaboración del preciado elixir,

a tres días de la boda, esa misma tarde se encamino hacia el bosque de Landorf para encargar el eficaz luxurium a la vieja bruja Enom,

quedaba poquísimo para el enlace, pero lo tenia todo controlado,

incluso había mandado una lechuza a Hermione, dictaminándole su nuevo comportamiento desde el mismo momento en que leyera la carta, hasta que se divorciara de Draco:

_Querida Hermione,_

_te envío esta nota que marcara tu nuevo comportamiento desde este momento hasta que te divorcies de mi hijo Draco,_

_como ves ya no te llamaremos mas Granger, tanto Lucius como mi hijo y yo, al igual que el resto de la familia te llamaremos Hermione, los demás te llamaran señora de Malfoy o Hermione Malfoy, puesto que estas prometida a mi hijo ya debes utilizar nuestro apellido,_

_has de saber que esto mismo que te estoy comunicando a ti, también lo he hablado con Draco y se ha comprometido a cambiar para que nuestra convivencia sea lo mas pacifica y cordial posible, se que no sentís el uno por el otro la menor de las simpatías, por decirlo suavemente, pero tendréis que dejar atrás vuestros viejos odios y resentimientos, una vez mi hijo ponga en tu dedo el anillo, no habrá cabida para ninguna clase de insultos ni tratos vejatorios, es algo que os advierto a ambos,_

_una vez casados os comportareis como un matrimonio, os tuteareis y os tratareis con la mayor amabilidad posible,_

_una vez casados fingiréis de cara a los extraños que os amáis,_

_de cara a la calle serás una Malfoy y como tal serás tratada con el sumo honor y respeto que merece tu nuevo apellido,_

_en la mansión deberéis seguir fingiendo el mismo comportamiento puesto que no sabemos si nuestra servidumbre haya podido ser comprada por el ministerio para averiguar si mentimos, solamente en la mas absoluta intimidad y muy discretamente podréis ser vosotros mismos y sinceraros, pero eso no significa que podáis irrespetaros ni maltrataros de ninguna forma,_

_una vez pongas un pie en la mansión se te exigirá un comportamiento modelo digno de la nueva señora de Malfoy hijo,_

_cumplirás a rajatabla el protocolo de la mansión y el de tu nueva vida, tendrás que hacer todo lo posible por convivir pacíficamente con Draco, si eso significa evitaros mutuamente exceptuando en vuestras obligaciones, tenéis permiso,_

_pero ni siquiera vuestros amigos mas íntimos deben saber que no os amáis,_

_de antemano Draco se comportara contigo como todo un caballero, y no volverá a tratarte como lo hizo en su día._

_Bien, en la mansión tienes obligación de hacer tres comidas familiares, desayuno, almuerzo y cena,_

_el té puedes tomarlo sola o en familia, también puedes rehusarlo, como mejor te plazca,_

_para las tres comidas vestirás de etiqueta, y debes estar preparada para recibir visitas importantes en esas tres comidas, pues en nuestra casa es bastante habitual, solo en tu habitación podrás vestir un atuendo informal, y vestirás de uniforme en horario escolar que será de nueve a seis de la tarde,_

_te preguntaras por tus estudios... pues tus estudios comenzaran después de vuestra luna de miel que durara una semana justo después de casaros, a causa de que ambos sois menores de edad no tendréis viaje de novios, pero se os garantizara una semana libre de ningún tipo de obligación en la que podréis hacer absolutamente todo lo que os plazca, eso sí, tendréis que estar juntos, y en esa semana no os podréis evitar, puesto que seréis bastante observados y estoy segura que muy de cerca por los investigadores de los matrimonios falsos por enlaces de paz, en esa semana haced un esfuerzo, si es necesario ignoraros, pero no podréis estar separados, después de esa semana solo estaréis obligados estar juntos en horario de estudios, cuando se os indique y por supuesto en vuestro dormitorio._

_Ahora te comentare como transcurrirá el día de la boda, una día antes espero que te acuestes pronto, pues te espera un viaje largo y pesado, a las siete de la mañana cogerás el tren mágico que te dejara en la estación de Hellidrom donde te esperara un carruaje para llevarte al palacio de las novias, llegaras sobre la una y almorzaras conmigo, a las dos de la tarde te comenzaras a arreglar, te harán el peinado, te maquillarán y te vestirán, a las cinco en punto compartiremos un carruaje hasta el templo en el que se celebrara la ceremonia, después de esta, os retrataran los fotógrafos con la familia y los invitados, se harán los brindis pertinentes y se servirá el banquete nupcial, luego Draco y tu abriréis el baile, la gente se quedara celebrando vuestra unión hasta que le plazca, pero la costumbre es que el novio y la novia se retiren a las doce en punto y marchen a su luna de miel, sobre las doce u doce y media vuestro carruaje personal os llevara hasta la mansión que será tu nuevo hogar durante los próximos tres años, y una vez allí podréis descansar._

_Hermione esto es todo, espero que comprendas lo importante que es para todos nosotros que esto salga bien, así que debo insistirte en que hagas un esfuerzo y pongas el mayor empeño posible, de parte mía y de Lucius tendrás un buen trato, eso no debes dudarlo, y de Draco tendrás el adecuado._

_Atentamente Narcissa Malfoy._

- Es increíble..., - dijo Hermione claramente irritada,

-¿el que? -

- no se como aguantare tanta presión Diana... ya siento como si me ahogara -

- tranquilízate Hermione, será mas fácil de lo que crees, si empiezas a aceptar de una vez que estarás casada con Draco y vas a vivir con ellos tres años, empieza a aceptar tu nueva vida y todo ira fluyendo poco a poco -

- o mejor, me resignare a una nueva vida triste y vacía, me sentiré mas sola que nunca... - pensó Hermione para si.

- Hermione te sorprenderás de lo mucho que han cambiado, ya lo veras, ¿tienes hambre? voy a hacer la cena ya -

- pues si, si que tengo, gracias -

- de nada, la verdad es que estas demasiado delgada, se te notan muchísimo los huesos, y luces algo enfermiza, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? -

- si claro... es que... bueno, con la muerte de mis padres y todos los problemas se me ha ido quitando mucho el apetito... -

- en la mansión comerás mejor, veras como coges unos kilitos y te veras preciosa -

Diana le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, a lo que Hermione respondió apartando la mirada algo entristecida, enseguida entró en la cocina y preparo una deliciosa ensalada con queso, y pescado con patatas, le había salido bastante bien, de postre habían comprado helado, este se lo comieron frente al televisor,

- ¡Hermione se nos había olvidado! -

- ¿el que? -

- ¿no sabes bailar verdad? me refiero al baile nupcial -

- no, ¿es necesario que baile? por favor... dime que no tengo que hacer ese ridículo... -

- mañana a primera hora empiezas las clases, y no acepto un no por respuesta Hermione, absolutamente todos los ojos estarán fijos en vosotros dos el día de la boda, muchísimo mas en el baile, de hecho os toca abrirlo -

- ¿y acaso ese estúpido baile es obligatorio? ¿donde lo pone en el contrato? -

- lo mejor será empezar mañana a las nueve, uffff... que contratiempo... solo quedan tres días para la boda -

- ¿Diana me estas escuchando? -

- por cierto has de saber que tu prometido es un gran bailarín, y seguramente os invitaran a menudo a los bailes, mas te vale aprender bien Hermione,

no está bien visto que un recién casado baile con otra mujer que no sea su esposa, además es difícil de creer con las aptitudes que tienes que Draco te supere en algo tan nimio como el baile... -

Hermione, que había empezado la cena bastante animada se había irritado mucho con la noticia y los comentarios de Diana, tenía que aprender a bailar a la perfección en tres días y no podía negarse a ello, pese a que el contrato no lo estipulaba, empezaba a verse envuelta en normas y comportamientos estúpidos a su parecer,

subió a su cuarto pensando en como eran sus vidas en Hogwarts, en como la familia Malfoy en especial Draco, la había tratado hasta entonces.

Se acostó enseguida y Diana recogió la cocina y se acostó después,

Hermione seguía despierta, tratando de dejar de pensar en los insultos y humillaciones a los que Draco la había sometido, pero pronto la venció el sueño,

estaba profundamente dormida cuando soñó con su boda,

se despertó sobresaltada y abrumada, había tenido una terrible pesadilla.


	10. Malos sueños

**Capítulo 10: Malos sueños,**

_No sabía exactamente qué hora era, ni donde estaba, el día estaba totalmente oscurecido, había tormenta,_

_de vez en cuando el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos, _

_a pesar de que llovía a raudales no tenía nada para protegerse, _

_caminaba con el corazón agitado y tratando de respirar lo mejor posible, pues a causa del miedo, parecía quedarse sin oxígeno,_

_el camino estaba lleno de zarzas, ramas y barro, la lluvia y la espesa bruma no ayudaban nada,_

_tenía frío, tiritaba y trataba de calmarse, pero le era imposible, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, estaba empapada a causa de la tormenta, solo llevaba su vestido de novia, que se enganchaba en las ramas y las zarzas, rasgando la tela, _

_estaba manchado por el barro, tenía los pies descalzos, se le arañaban con la maleza, su pelo mojado por completo se había soltado del moño que se había hecho,_

_la lluvia caía sobre ella, sobre su cara, sobre su cabello, sobre su calado vestido, estaba helada, pero se obligaba a si misma a dar un paso tras otro, caminaba sin pausas, lentamente, para llegar a su inevitable destino,_

_se había dado cuenta de que ese sitio era un cementerio, _

_mientras caminaba empezó a divisar las lapidas, empezaron a aparecer por montones a ambos lados del camino, los truenos rompían el silencio sepulcral, _

_la bruma que todo lo cubría, no la dejaba ver en condiciones, las ramas esparcidas en el suelo, mezcladas con el barro fangoso y el agua, hicieron que resbalase y cayese de bruces contra el suelo, dolorida por el golpe se levantó y siguió su inclemente camino,_

_minutos después vislumbró un grupo de personas, todas vestidas de negro, iba hacia ellos, se acercaba sucia y manchada de aquel fango, con una mejilla hinchada y la barbilla ensangrentada por la caída, _

_sentía que iba a su propio entierro._

_Todos la miraban con burla, se hacían comentarios al oído y reían, algunos señalaban su aspecto con asco, otros la invitaban a acercarse con malicia, _

_al final del camino estaba la familia Malfoy al completo, incluida la cruel y demente tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no podía ser..., Bellatrix estaba muerta, no era posible que fuera ella..., sin embargo estaba allí._

_terminó el trayecto y se puso como debía al lado de Draco, este impasible, la miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio y repugnancia, tenía una mueca de asco en la cara, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto nada mas nauseabundo._

_al lado de Draco estaban sus padres con su característica mirada altiva y severa, al lado de ella estaba Bellatrix que de vez en cuando reía a carcajadas, provocando en ella pavor, _

_ frente a ellos estaba un tenebroso dementor, que oficiaría la ceremonia, _

_Hermione sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire, estaba paralizada por el miedo, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, quería gritar pero no le salía la voz, se le quedaba atrapada en la garganta._

_El dementor hizo un gesto a Draco con su esquelética mano, este se giro hacia Hermione y tiró de su brazo con fuerza hasta ponerla frente a el, cogió con su mano derecha, la mano derecha de ella, apretaba sin cesar, la lastimaba, él lo sabía._

_Ella sintió que al tocarla la helaba sistemáticamente, su mano fría como el hielo congelaba su corazón, su alma, su espíritu, quitándole el aliento, la poca esperanza que le quedaba, sumiéndola en la tristeza completamente,_

_si seguía apretando le rompería los huesos, ella trataba de llorar por el dolor y el miedo, pero no le salían las lagrimas, era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran congelado, y vuelto inservibles,_

_ Draco tenía una malévola expresión en su cara, le satisfacía verla vencida, y apagada, totalmente hundida, era lo que deseaba con todo su ser._

_En el cielo, los rayos, truenos y relámpagos, luchaban una batalla por ver cual se hacía notar mas fuerte sobre la tierra, la incesante lluvia los acompañaba, el frío viento levantaba las hojas y algunas ramas del suelo, zarandeaba violentamente las copas de los arboles, soplaba y silbaba una trágica melodía, como si supiera lo que le aguardaba._

_Entonces el dementor situado frente a ellos extendió sobre sus manos unidas, una gruesa y fría serpiente, que se entrelazo entre ambos estrechando sus brazos aun más fuerte, selló su unión y abrió su mandíbula monstruosamente, Hermione pensó que la atacaría, pero el dementor le tendió su esquelético brazo y ella se enrolló en el._

_Draco se apartó de ella furiosamente, volvía a poner su constante expresión de repugnancia hacia ella, nunca dejaría de hacérselo ver, la agarro del cuello y volvió a apretar cada vez más fuerte, presionándola hacia abajo hasta hacerla arrodillarse ante él, ella con ojos suplicantes que imploraban su piedad, intentaba tragar saliva y coger algo de aire, pero él la estaba asfixiando, no la dejaría respirar, su mano apretó aún mas, él parecía descargar en ella toda su perversidad, parecía aliviarse con su dolor y sufrimiento, parecía que se alimentaba con su miedo, que crecía con su desventura._

_ Ella sabía que era así, y sabía que ese era su destino, no lo podía cambiar, no podía huir de él, solo podía aceptarlo y rezar para que el tiempo se acelerase y así, poder morir más rápidamente y con menos sufrimiento._

_ Y así, con su frágil garganta apretada entre la helada y cruel mano del que ya era su esposo, arrodillada ante él, en en el duro y frío suelo cargado de barro, notó como poco a poco se desvanecía, su alma estaba abandonando su cuerpo, lentamente se quedaba sin vida, _

_ella lo había aceptado, solo le quedaba esperar a morir prontamente, solo le quedaba un hilo de vida, aun tenía miedo, a pesar de estar muriéndose notaba el frío en todo su helado cuerpo._

_ El frío de la muerte._

De repente sintió una fuerte sacudida, sintió que la zarandeaban una otra vez sin cesar, haciendola reaccionar en ese mismo instante, era Diana, la estaba despertado bruscamente de su mal sueño, abrió los ojos y se despertó sobresaltada y abrumada.

Estaba completamente empapada en sudor, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho, hacía un gran esfuerzo por respirar y coger el máximo de aire posible,

se sentía ahogada y quería chillar con todas sus fuerzas, quería gritar y decirle a Diana que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, y que seguía asustada, pero no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras, trataba inútilmente de sacar de su boca los sonidos, pero estos se negaban a salir, cada vez mas nerviosa y agitada notó que se mareaba, y que perdía el conocimiento, solo podía escuchar amortiguada y como a metros y metros de distancia, la voz de Diana que trataba en vano de que no se desmayara.

Diana alarmada por lo sucedido, corrió al baño a por el botiquín, saco de él, unas gasas y las empapó en alcohol, volvió corriendo al dormitorio de Hermione y le poso bajo la nariz una de las gasa, con otra de ellas frotó sus muñecas y su nuca, abrió la ventana y dejo entrar la abundante brisa que había esa madrugada,

rápidamente cogió otra gasa mojada en alcohol y le limpio la frente y las mejillas bañadas en sudor, empezó a darle palmaditas en las mejillas, y como no reaccionaba cogió el propio bote del alcohol sosteniéndolo bajo su nariz, haciendo movimientos de derecha a izquierda.

Hermione empezaba a reacciona, Diana le había tomado el pulso que estaba algo débil, y todavía con los ojos cerrados empezó a hablarle suavemente para que se concentrara en su voz y volviera en sí:

- Hermione..., Hermione... cielo... despierta, soy yo Diana... vamos cariño despierta... -Hermione empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, reconocía su voz, quería hablarle pero algo se lo impedía, Diana se dio cuenta y agarro firmemente su mano, aunque ella no lograba llegar a apretarla - Esdoy aquí contigo cariño..., has tenidoóu.a pesadilla muy fuerte, pero solo ha sido eso, solo una pesadilla, estas en tu cuarto, ¿lo ves?, shhh... no trates de hablar, shhh... ahora no puedes hablar cielo, has perdido la voz a causa del miedo que has pasado, no te preocupes, cuando te calmes la recuperarás, ahora respira profundamente, respira... respira..  
respira..., eso es, eso es...muy bien, sigue así -

poco después Hermione respiraba con normalidad y estaba algo mas calmada, pero seguía sin recuperar la voz, y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Diana se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de consolarla, estaba pálida por completo,

- Hermione, tienes que tratar de calmarte..., te voy a preparar una infusión, ya verás como cuando te la tomes te sentirás mucho mejor -

Se levanto y encendió todas las luces de su habitación para que se sintiera mas segura, entro en el cuarto de baño y dejó correr el agua caliente en la bañera, Diana pensó que un baño relajante la ayudaría, sobre todo después de lo que había sudado, sacó del botiquín una pastilla tranquilizante y se la llevó a Hermione con un vaso de agua,

- tomate esto, enseguida vengo, te estoy preparando un baño ¿de acuerdo? -

Hermione asintió y Diana fue a la cocina a prepararle la infusión con hierbas de melisa, valeriana y camomila, subió y se lo puso a su lado en la mesita de noche, luego salió para controlar la bañera que ya estaba llena, cerro el grifo y hecho en ella aceites y sales de baño relajantes.

Cuando regresó, Hermione se estaba terminando la caliente infusión, la tenía agarrada con las dos manos para poder calentárselas,

Diana se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente helada cuando la abrazo, - debe de haber soñado algo aterrador - pensó para sí.

Cuando terminó, Diana la ayudó a levantarse de la cama, y la acompañó hasta el baño, Hermione se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba demasiado caliente, casi la quemaba, pero aun así lo soportaba, y necesitaba ese calor, una vez dentro Diana se sentó a su lado y no la dejó sola ni un minuto.

No le hizo ni una sola pregunta, las dos estaban en silencio,

poco a poco Hermione comenzaba a coger color en la piel, el agua estaba realmente caliente, y en efecto la estaba ayudando, sus labios y mejillas volvieron a adquirir ese tono suyo sonrosado y ella empezó a relajarse de verdad, seguramente la mezcla del calmante y la infusión le estaban haciendo efecto.

Media hora después Hermione le dirigió la mirada a Diana, y entonces pudo hablar,

- creo... que... parece que ya puedo hablar -

- me alegro mucho, ¿ves? era cuestión de respirar profundamente y relajarse un poco - dijo esta sonriéndole con cariño - ¿cómo te sientes? -

- mucho mejor... gracias... -

- no tienes porque dármelas, estaba preocupada, menudo susto me has dado... -

- lo siento... -

- Hermione no te disculpes, no tienes porque hacerlo, no has hecho nada malo, has pasado un mal momento y ya esta, ademas, estoy aquí para esto, para cuidarte, no puedo permitir que te pase nada estando bajo mi cuidado -

Hermione suspiró y recordó todo lo qqe había soñado.

- soñé con la boda... -

- no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres -

- no importa, quiero contártelo -

- esta bien, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, de pequeña aprandí a interpretar sueños -

- ¿a si? -

- si, ademas se me da muy bien, incluso gané un titulo -

Hermione le contó todo el sueño que había tenido, desde el principio hasta el final, sin omitir detalles, le contó como se había sentido y la intensidad con la que lo había vivido, cuando terminó de contárselo Diana se quedó un momento callada reflexionando y analizando cada parte del sueño, aunque no le costó nada interpretarlo, de hecho desde un principio supo lo que significaba,

- veras, según mis interpretaciones has soñado que ibas a tu propio entierro, en tu sueño, al casarte con Draco, él te mataba y absorbía tu alma y tus sentimientos como un dementor, el sueño que tuviste significa que tienes miedo a casarte con él y a recibir maltrato de su parte y de su familia, por otra parte está tu visión de ti misma con el vestido de novia manchado y roto, caminando por el cementerio, y que todo el mundo se riera de ti y te mirara con desprecio, eso significa que piensas que a esa familia no le importa en lo más mínimo tu bienestar ni tus sentimientos, piensas que te van a hacer daño y que no te vas a poder defender, piensas que tu destino es ser maltratada por ellos y que no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo, eso es lo que significa tu sueño, pero Hermione, no podrías estar más equivocada, en primer lugar, la ley es clara y mucho más estricta para los brujos y brujas que estuvieron al lado del señor tenebroso, si se les ocurriera si quiera decirte una sola palabra de desprecio y tu lo probaras y denunciaras ante el departamento de alianzas de paz, los juzgarían y pasarían meses y mese en prisión, y si se atrevieran a tocarte un solo pelo no saldrían jamas de Azkaban, créeme Hermione,

las leyes están de tu parte, estas mucho mas protegida de lo que piensas, y ademas, los Malfoy no pueden ni piensan hacerte ningún daño, tú podrías convertirte en un pasaje seguro y sin retorno a Azkaban, aparte de que no les interesa dañarte, de esto estoy completamente segura, te vas a casar con su hijo, y ya sea por imagen o por lo que quieran que sea, necesitan que estés bien, ten en cuenta que vais a estar vigilados de cerca durante mucho tiempo, no te niego que puede que sean fríos, desde luego, eso no te lo discuto, pero ese es su carácter, su marca, su sello particular, si no fueran así no serían Malfoys, Pero de eso a hacerte daño hay un abismo, no lo pueden hacer y tampoco quieren, y lo se porque yo trato bastante a Narcissa, hemos hablado mucho sobre ti y Draco, y sobre la boda y tu futuro, Hermione, mi consejo es que cuanto antes lo aceptes antes podrás estar tranquila contigo misma, no debes preocuparte en absoluto por nada mas que no sean tus estudios y fingir delante de los demás que amas a Draco, tu vida en la mansión será más plácida y tranquila de lo que te imaginas, sobre todo si dejas de pensar que todos ellos quieren volver a hacerte daño, Narcissa me contó que Bellatrix te torturó, y lo siento muchísimo, fue algo terrible que no te tenía que haber pasado jamas, y es cierto que ninguno de ellos trató de evitarlo, pero Narcissa me dijo que Draco, si hubiera podido, lo hubiera hecho, conoce a su hijo, y después de eso solía esconderse para llorar bastante y que nadie lo descubriera, ellos te deben mucho, y una de las maneras que tienen de pedirte perdón es haciéndose cargo de ti y tus estudios hasta que los termines -

- pues no quiero nada de ellos -

- Hermione no seas testaruda, eres demasiado joven y necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad como mínimo -

- ¿y porque tienen que ser ellos? ¿porque no pueden ser los Weasley?¿o cualquier otros? -

- pues porque ellos se han adelantado y están en mejores condiciones para darte lo mejor de todo lo que necesites, aparte de que el juez les retiró tu tutela y les impide verte -

- eso no es justo, ellos más que nadie me han dado todo el cariño del mundo y todo lo que necesité -

- sí, y la señora Weasley te dejo sola en un mal momento para ti, y no tenía que haberlo hecho aunque tu insistieras mil veces, por eso los multaron, pero por suerte los Malfoy hicieron que se les levantara la multa, y ahora Arthur la mayoría de sus hijos tienen buenos trabajos en el ministerio y les ascienden bastante a menudo, y es gracias a Narcissa, gracias a ella no has acabado en un centro de menores o con una mala familia, y gracias a ella vas a poder convertirte en una profesional de lo que te propongas -

- ¿así que tengo que estarle agradecida? ¿ le debo un grandísimo favor? ¿tengo que rendirles pleitesía? -

- no Hermione, no os deberéis nada, porque será una cosa por otra, tu les salvas de ir a Azkaban, y ellos a cambio te dan un futuro, acéptalo cariño, acéptalo..., y amóldate a tu nueva vida de la mejor manera posible, porque si no vas a sufrir mucho, solo tres años Hermione, tres años de nada, tres años en los que estarás ocupada en tus estudios y actavidades, y cuando menos te lo esperes habrán pasado y estarás divorciada,  
cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes vivirás tranquila -

Hermione salió de la bañera pensando en todo lo que le estaba diciendo, en que quizás tenía razón, seguramente si ponía de su parte pronto pasaría todo y sería libre de nuevo,

fue a su habitación acompañada de Diana, esta trataba de hacerle ver el lado positivo de su nueva vida,

metida en la cama, la arropó y se quedó con ella hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, su ultimo pensamiento fue el recuerdo de sus padres, y la promesa de que sería alguien en la vida.


	11. ¿Así que tu eres mi prometida?

** Capítulo 11: ¿Así que tu eres mi prometida?**

Draco había vuelto de su fin de semana de ocio con sus amigos, dispuesto a ocuparse únicamente de sus estudios,

sin embargo su tutor particular le había llamado la atención infinidad de veces por su falta de concentración,

lo había castigado poniendole el doble de tareas, y alargando sus clases todo lo posible, y como no había logrado su objetivo se dio por vencido y le dejó esa semana libre para que pudiera prepararse tranquilamente para su boda.

Su madre también se había tomado esa semana libre para dejarlo todo arreglado y ocuparse de los últimos detalles,

Draco ya tenía listo su atuendo para el día de la boda, ya les había comunicado a todos sus amigos que se casaba, estos se reían y se burlaban de el porque siempre había defendido la pureza de la sangre y ahora sus padres le imponían una mujer impura,

todos le hacía bromas y chistes pesados por su matrimonio de conveniencia con la sangre sucia, y las chicas con las que solía verse le consolaban diciéndole que aunque se casara siempre iban a estar disponibles para el cuando el las quisiera,

él se dejaba mimar por ellas y les dejaba ver lo muy afectado que estaba y cuanto las necesitaba,

le encantaban las mujeres, siempre había sido así, un mujeriego empedernido, que iba de una a otra sin remordimiento alguno, y todas ellas se peleaban por pasar la noche con él, y aveces cuando no se ponían de acuerdo el las convencía de que estuvieran todas con el al mismo tiempo,

alegaba que había Draco de sobra para todas.

Lo que no les había podido decir era con quien se iba a casar, pues ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, sus padres aún no le habían dicho quien era la muchacha, y el tampoco se había interesado por saberlo,

para el ya era bastante tener que aceptar su matrimonio con una sangre sucia, no quería saber nada de ella, solo quería que el tiempo pasara volando y divorciarse de ella de una vez, eso si, cuando pasaran esos tres asquerosos y tediosos años, la echaría de su casa a patadas, se los iba a hacer pagar con creces, se enteraría de quien era el,

sabía que no podía maltratarla de ninguna forma, muchísimo menos con cuestiones de sangre, esto seguramente le ocasionaría una pena de prisión, pero buscaría la forma de hacerlo, solo que para eso tendría que tomarse la molestia de conocerla bien, y era bastante reacio a hacerlo, por otra parte ese hecho le daría el poder de conocer sus puntos débiles, y de esa manera podría amargarle la existencia de muchas formas, sin que por ello el departamento de Alianzas de paz metiera las narices a toda hora.

Algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro y de lo que nunca se plantearía cambiar era su comportamiento y vida social con sus amigos y con las chicas con las que salía,

lo tenía bastante claro, el hecho de estar casado, no le iba a suponer ningún impedimento para seguir saliendo de juergas con sus amigos, ni para seguir acostándose con todas las mujeres que quisiera,

eso para el no iba a ser negociable, aunque algo que le sorprendía, era que cada vez sentía mas curiosidad por saber quien era la chica con la que se iba a casar, si era del colegio y de su curso, seguro que la había visto alguna vez, incluso quizas la conocía,

solamente unos días antes a su boda su padre tuvo una conversacion con el,

- hijo, te vas a casar con la mejor opción que tu madre y yo hemos encontrado, una hija de muggels no es lo que queríamos para ti... pero ya sabes como están las cosas ahora te tendrás que sacrificar tres años, no te preocupes, solo tendrás que estar con ella lo imprescindible, y sobre todo debes fingir en todo momento que no la odias y que la respetas, porque es lo que hemos dicho a todo el mundo, incluido el ministerio, solo serán tres años que pasaran volando, te dedicaras a lo mismo de siempre, solo te mostraras con ella cuando sea necesario, y si hacéis bien vuestros papeles no habrá necesidad de investigaciones, también tendrás que ser con ella un caballero Draco, nuestro trato con los muggles no volverá a ser mas como lo fue antes, y con ella te esmeraras, de cara a la calle ella será un Malfoy, digna de portar nuestro apellido, y como tal, como tu esposa has de tratarla,de puertas para adentro puedes relajarte, pero sin maltratarla, ¿entiendes? -

- si padre - respondió contrariado,

- tampoco puedes dejar que los criados vean que no os lleváis bien, si acaso discutís tendrá que ser en privado y de la manera mas discreta posible sin hacer participes involuntarios a los demás ¿entendido hijo? -

- si padre -

- Draco una vez estéis casados ella se trasladara a nuestro hogar, y compartirá habitación contigo -

- ¿¡tiene que venirse a mi habitación!?, ¡menudo asco!, ¡pero si hay mil cuartos en la mansión! - Lucius lo miro con severidad,

- ¡no seas necio! ¡haz el favor de bajar la voz!, y deja de ser tan insolente, acuérdate de lo que firmaste, estáis obligados a compartir habitación, ademas, es lo normal en un matrimonio,y ella no dormirá en tu cuarto, ni tu tampoco, se os esta preparando una habitación para ambos de matrimonio, en ella estaréis vosotros dos, desde que ella ponga un pie en esta casa hasta dentro de tres años,¡y no hay mas que hablar!, ¿como se supone que vais a hacer creer a los demás que sois un matrimonio normal?, ¿quien os va a creer?, ni siquiera los criados se tragarían semejante farsa, hijo se que es difícil, pero es un sacrificio que tendrás que hacer, forma parte de todo esto, puedes odiarla todo lo que quieras, y puedes desahogarte haciendo lo que mas te guste, pero jamas puedes demostrárselo a nadie, y con ella tendrás que ser educado, no te pido que te hagas su amigo, solo que la trates educadamente, como te dije antes, te centraras en tus estudios y actividades, y en las diversiones que mas te gusten -

Draco, que estaba bastante molesto porque no tenía mas remedio que resignarse y hacerle caso le pregunto si quería algo mas, pues después de eso necesitaba salir de la mansión y emborracharse con sus amigo, sería la ultima vez que lo haría como soltero, así que quería correrse una gran juerga.

- a si... olvidaba lo mas importante, para que el matrimonio sea valido el contrato dice que tendréis que consumar el matrimonio dentro de los tres primeros meses de matrimonio, nunca después, si no es así se consideraría nulo, se que desde muy joven sales con chicas..., y esta es una muchacha muy bonita, no creo que tengas problemas... ¿verdad hijo? -

- pues desde luego acostarme con una hija de muggles es lo que menos me apetece, pero descuida, no tendré mayor problema -

- bien, pues entonces ya está todo dicho, ahora me tengo que ir, te veré a la hora de la cena -

- padre... aun no se como se llama -

- en tu mesa de noche hay un dossier con todo lo que tienes que saber de ella, esta tarde apréndetelo, lo necesitaras para las investigaciones si se presentan, te será muy útil, la chica se llama... Granger, Hermione Granger.

acto seguido se alejo y se fue dejando a un Draco mas pasmado e inmóvil que una estatua.

¡Hermiones Granger...!- se repetía Draco una y otra vez, - ¡Hermione Granger!... ¡no puede ser! -

aquella chica que había atormentado y humillado día tras día en Hogwarts des que tenia once años,

- ¡no puede ser!, ¡¿de todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra tenia que ser esa?! - se repetía ofuscado,

el destino tendría que estar haciéndole pagar todo lo que había había hecho en el pasado, aquella hija de muggles, aquella sangre sucia que le había dejado en ridículo miles de veces, aquella a quien siempre había lastimado de todas las formas posibles que conocía año tras año desde el inicio del colegio,

no se trataba de una simple sangre sucia, no, era Hermione Granger, su rival, su enemiga de toda la vida, la amiga del cara rajada de san Potter y el pobretón de Weasley, que no tenia ni donde caerse muerto y que ademas daba hasta vergüenza ajena que toda su familia fuera maga.

¿Como podía haber llegado a ese punto?, ¿es que no recordaban sus padres que habían luchado contra ellos para derrotar al señor tenebroso?,

¿es que no recordaban que su tía Bellatrix la había torturado hasta dejarla inconsciente?, ¿como podría casarse con su enemiga?

todos los sangre impura eran sus enemigos, lo admitía, de todas formas ya no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos, ni siquiera podía insultarlos, pero con esa chica tenia algo personal, sentía una mezcla de mil sentimientos juntos envueltos en una capa de rechazo absoluto, y esa chica... iba a ser nada mas y nada menos que su esposa,

tendría que vivir con el en su misma casa, tendría que acompañarle a mil sitios como su esposa, tendría que fingir que la amaba... a ella, a su enemiga de la infancia, y no solo eso, compartiría su habitación y su cama...

¿como podría dormir con ella?, peor aun, ¿como podría acostarse con ella?,

desde luego era algo que iba a tener que pasar quisiera o no, no era algo que pudiera cambiar, pero... ¿¡con Hermione Granger!?, ¿¡como!?, eso no le podía estar pasando,

apenas se había fijado en ella desde que era un crío, y solo para hacerle daño, ahora tendría que ser un caballero con ella, ¿como iba a hacer eso?

¿como podría fingir hasta tal punto con ella, sabiendo ambos el pasado que tenían?, y la ceremonia, tendría que besarla..., y luego... la noche de bodas...,

sentía que se ahogaba,

por un segundo su mente le mostró la imagen de sus cuerpos desnudos, en la cama, y él sobre ella haciéndole el amor,

sacudió la cabeza y se dio varios golpes, - ¡nooo! esto me esta superando... - dijo en voz alta, lo que provocó que su madre que estaba tras el se le acercara,

una voz femenina lo sorprendió y lo sacó de su estupor,

- Draco, se que te pedimos algo realmente difícil - intentó tranquilizarlo su madre, - pero esta es la única forma de evitar que nos pudramos en Azkaban, concentrarte hijo, se frío, cauto, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, contrólate como te hemos enseñado toda la vida, si te dedicas a estudiar y el resto del tiempo a mantenerte ocupado en lo que te interesa, el tiempo se te pasara volando, ya lo veras, un abrir y cerrar de ojos y serás libre, se que tuvisteis algo personal,pero ahora eres un hombre, ya no sois niños Draco, y el pasado pasado esta, torturamos a esa chica en esta casa, no voy a pronunciarme al respecto, pero se muy bien que tu estabas en contra, y no te atrevas a negármelo, soy tu madre y te conozco, puede que esta sea una oportunidad de oro para salir airosos ante el ministerio, ellos piensan que le estamos pidiendo disculpas con esta acción, y de paso estamos firmando la paz, se objetivo Draco, un pequeño sacrificio para una vida sin miedo a terminar de por vida entre rejas, y... si lo que te preocupa es la consumación del matrimonio, ten una conversación con tu padre, el... -

- madre - corto Draco - no habrá problema de ningún tipo, estaré a la altura, te lo prometo -

Acto seguido pidió permiso para retirarse y subió hasta su cuarto, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y saco el dossier que su padre había dejado para el,

- Hermione Granger - leyó - vas a ser mi esposa durante los próximos tres años..., lo acepto, y sabré de ti todo lo que tenga que saber, seré un caballero contigo, pero jamas seré ni tu amigo ni nada mas, y dentro de tres años desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre -

abrió el dossier y empezó a leer cundo había nacido, en que lugar, que vida había llevado hasta entrar en Hogwarts, sus notas y logros académicos, sus aficiones y gustos..., lo que no le gustaba y la fastidiaba..., su color favorito, música, comida... aromas..., absolutamente todo estaba ahí,

en la ultima pagina había una fotografía reciente de ella, era de ese mismo año, Draco la miró con detenimiento, examinando cada uno de sus rasgos, centímetro a centímetro de su piel, observando escrutadora mente su dulce y profunda mirada, el color y la textura de su cabello, sus labios...

inconscientemente rozó con su dedo indice aquellos labios intentando descubrir la suavidad y sensualidad que irradiaban, - eres realmente preciosa... - le dijo una vocecita interior, - ¿que? - sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de borrar aquella voz y las imágenes de ella que se le estaban quedando impresas en su mente, - Granger..., sabré mas de ti que tu misma, - dijo para si,

había decidido que llevaría a cavo su papel inmejorablemente, iba a conocerla, aprendería todo sobre ella, y quizás..., cuando estuviera aburrido, podría divertirse haciendo lo que mas la molestase.


	12. Clases de baile, un día divertido

**Hola a tod s!, mil gracias por los mensajes anteriores, siento no haber podido responderles, la verdad es que me ha faltado el tiempo, aún así, muchas gracias a tod s, por los mensajes, favoritos, y seguidores, son geniales!.**

**Bueno, les cuento que ya vieron mas o menos como piensa Draco ¿no?, a él no le apetece nada casarse con ella...,**

**con respecto a lo de la boda, les comento que todavía falta un capítulo más para que la lean, tengan paciencia que va a llegar, y espero que les guste, aunque si no es así, también acepto críticas constructivas.**

** ¡ya no les entretengo mas!, disfruten de la lectura, si me es posible, actualizo mañana, besos a tod s, y cuídense :)**

**Capítulo 12: Clases de baile, un día divertido.**

Diana había dejado dormir a Hermione hasta tarde, pues la noche anterior lo había pasado bastante mal con esa pesadilla,

se encontraba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno y pensando en como aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, ya solo quedaban dos días para su boda,

mientras terminaba de hacer el zumo de naranja y calabaza, pensó que no sería mala idea pasar el día con su novio Brian, de todas formas era profesor de bailes clásicos y en un rato vendría a darle clases a Hermione, estaba segura de que se caerían genial, y Brian era muy divertido, seguro que la haría reír, ella necesitaba pasar un buen rato, y después de relajarse aprendería mucho mejor,

terminó de untar mantequilla y mermelada a las tostadas y llenó en un pequeño bol, el plátano y las fresas en rodajas, lo dispuso todo en la mesa del salón y subió a despertar a Hermione,

- Hermione cariño... despierta..., son las once y media -

- mmm...¿que...? - dijo Hermione mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos,

- digo que son las once y media, tienes que levantarte ya, dentro de un rato vendrá tu nuevo profesor de baile - dijo bastante sonriente,

- mmm... no... que rollazooo... no quierooo... - se tapó la cabeza con la almohada -

- ¿ mmm, así que no quieres que te presente a mi novio? mmm lastima, te lo pasarías genial con él - Hermione se incorporó de golpe en la cama,

- ¿que? ¿como has dicho? -

- jajajajaja, tienes una hora para arreglarte, ven baja..., tienes el desayuno en la mesa -

Hermione la miró interrogativamente y Diana le sonrió con complicidad, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, se aseó y bajo a desayunar,

sentada y disponiendo del bol de frutas, la miró y empezó a preguntarle sobre el,

- ¿Entonces, el que me va a enseñar a bailar es tu novio? -

- si, se llama Brian -

- ¿que edad tiene? -

- tiene veintiocho años, dos mas que yo -

- y... ¿y se dedica solo a enseñar bailes clásicos? -

- si, solo a eso, por suerte fundó su propia compañía con sus socios, y le va bastante bien -

- valla... es una suerte que una profesión tan artística de buen resultado -

Diana se sentó frente a ella con su café entre las dos manos, pensó que ya no le haría mas preguntas, pero después de morder y digerir un pedazo de su tostada volvió al ataque, ella sonreía burlonamente, nunca había visto a Hermione con tanta curiosidad,

- ¿y como es? -

- jajaja, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos azules, es un poco mas alto que yo, delgado..., y de porte recto, tiene un carácter bastante alegre, te gustará -

- ¿y lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? -

- jajaja, si..., llevamos... cinco años mas o menos... -

- valla... si que es mucho tiempo - terminó de beberse su zumo de naranja y calabaza y Diana se lo llenó nuevamente, pero aun tenía una pregunta mas que no se atrevía a preguntarle, Diana se dio cuenta por su mirada y no pudo disimular su sonrisa, se adelantó y fue ella quien le hablo de él,

- si, estoy enamorada de él, como el primer día -Hermione desvió la mirada y se sonrojó, y al igual que ella no pudo disimular su sonrisa, - es el amor de mi vida, nos conocimos en una fiesta que daban unos amigos en común, me pidió que bailara con él, me dijo que era profesor de baile y que se sentía amenazado por mis dotes de bailarina, y que no pensaba ponérmelo fácil si ponía mi propia compañía, me preguntó que si no me daba vergüenza ponerlo en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, a él, el gran profesor de bailes clásicos, Brian O,neil... -

- ¡¿tuvo el descaro de decirte esooo?! -

- jajajaja... si... pero estaba bromeando con migo, no lo decía en serio, solo quería hacerme reír, yo en ese momento pensé igual que tu y me disponía a marcharme a otro sitio, así que el empezó a bailar haciendo el ridículo, parecía un orangután intentando coger algo de su espalda...ja ja ja ja -se rieron las dos,

- ¿y que pasó después? -

- que todo el mundo empezó a reírse también y a aplaudir, luego se acercó a mi y me dijo que le había hechizado, que lo había hecho por mi culpa... ja ja ja ja, me invitó a almorzar al otro día y yo acepte, pasamos toda la tarde juntos, y no paramos de reírnos, no paraba de hacer el tonto y de repetirme que dejara de lanzarle esos hechizos, que era malo para su reputación comportarse así, no nos dimos cuenta de que se había hecho de noche, así que me llevó a casa, yo pensé que me llevaría en su coche, a lo muggel, pero no, sacó su escoba y montamos los dos en ella, fue bastante romántico, pero luego en la puerta de mi casa me dijo algo que me cabreó de verdad, estuve a punto de darle una bofetada y todo -

-¿en serio? ¿que te dijo? -

- que estuvo asustado todo el trayecto, le pregunte porque, y me dijo que porque la escoba casi se rompe por culpa de mi peso -

- ¡noooooo! ¿y tu que le dijiste? -

- pues yo tampoco me lo podía creer y como te dije pensaba pegarle y darle con la puerta en las narices, pero el fue mas rápido que yo, me agarró por la cintura atrayéndome hacia el y me susurró en el oído que era una broma, que le parecía perfecta, perfecta para él, y me besó profundamente, estamos juntos desde entonces -

- jajajaja no me lo esperaba..., es muy romántico, ¿y no os habéis peleado ni una sola vez? -

- si la verdad es que si, muchas veces, sobre todo en los inviernos -

- ¿y eso porque? -

- pues porque cada vez que voy a verle a sus clases me abrigo bien y suelo llevar bufandas, de lana, sobre todo azules, me encanta ese color, y él en el en cuanto me descuido y las dejo en los percheros o en el respaldo de alguna silla espera a que me despiste y las tira a la basura o hace todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellas, un día incluso fingió que había sido un accidente y le prendió fuego a una -

- ¿de verdaaad? es increíble... ¿pero porque hace eso? -

- pues él dice que es porque le traen mala suerte, y le salen mal los bailes, de hecho una de las normas es entrar a clase sin bufandas... jajajaja , pero yo se que no es así, una vez hablado con su madre me contó la verdad - dijo tratando de reprimir la risa,

- ¿que te dijo? -

- que en realidad lo hacía porque había tenido un trauma de pequeño con una bufanda azul, jugando en el parque el día de Halloween se había subido a un árbol y al saltar de el se quedó enganchado por la bufanda, no se estaba ahorcando, pero no veía bien donde estaba el nudo y no se podía soltar, en ese momento llegó la bruja del carrito de pasteles y golosinas al parque y todos los niños corrieron hacia ella, sabes que ese día se les reparte a los niños dulces y regalos gratuitamente, pues enganchado del árbol, miraba a todos los niños inflarse a helados pasteles y golosinas, y llenar sus enormes sacos con juguetes, duró solo unos minutos, ycuando su madre fue a desatarlo, ya no quedaba nada para él, y para colmo estaba helado de frío y tuvo que pasar todo Haloween metido en la cama con fiebre, desde entonces odia las bufandas, en especial las azules... jajajaja -

- jajajajaja pobrecillo... -

- si... y es verdad que se pone nervioso en cuanto ve una jajaja , le haremos una broma, ponte una y veras como reacciona -

- vale... jajaja -

- pues tienes quince minutos para arreglarte antes de que llegue -

Hermione, que ya había terminado su satisfactorio desayuno, subió al baño deprisa y se duchó rápidamente, se vistió en cinco minutos y el resto del tiempo lo dedicó a peinarse y secarse el pelo, cuando terminó tendió su cama y recogió su ropa, en ese momento tocaron el timbre y supuso que sería el novio de Diana,

bajando las escaleras vio como este la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, luego la miraba con deseo y besaba ávidamente su cuello, Diana trataba de apartarle con picardía y le decía algo al oído, entonces éste dejó su lascivo comportamiento y pasó al salón, una vez abajo se presentó, parecía un hombre bastante agradable tenía una aura muy positiva,

- Hola, soy O,neil, Brian O,neil, pero llámame Brian, tu nuevo profesor - este a modo de broma, le tendió la mano para que se la besara, y Diana que le tenía abrazado le dio un golpe en el pecho y le dijo que se comportara,- ¿que? solo pretendo ser educado, esta juventud ha perdido por completo los modales... que barbaridad... - se hizo el indignado,

- jajajaja yo soy Hermione, encantada - se dieron dos besos,

- Hermione, bonito apellido, me encanta seguro que tu nombre es mas bonito aun -

- ¡Briiiaaan paraaa! - le regañó Diana,

- jajajajaja no... es Granger... - corrigió Hermione risueña,

- mmm Granger... un nombre un poco raro para una chica tan guapa... si yo hubiera sido tu padre te lo hubiera puesto al revés, te habría puesto Hermione, y de apellido Granger, pero oye... cada uno... tiene sus gustos, siempre he dicho que hay que respetar los gustos de los demás... -

- Brian, te he dicho que pares - volvió a reganarlo Diana,

- tenías razón, jajaja... me cae genial - dijo Hermione,

- mmm ¿le has hablado de mi, Diann? - preguntó curioso Brian,

- si, le he dicho lo bromista que eres - dijo esta dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla,

- ¡Diana por favor compórtate, hay niños delante! ¡esta juventud, que desfachatez! - volvió a hacerse el indignado, y las chicas no paraban de reírse con sus ocurrencias,

Hermione le había hecho caso a Diana y se había puesto una de sus bufandas, Brian preguntó si había algún lugar amplio donde pudieran moverse con libertad y fueron al salón, lo despejaron apartando los muebles y Diana se ofreció para poner y parar la música cuando fuera necesario, entonces Brian se acercó a Hermione y le hablo bajo para que Diana no se enterase,

- ¿sabes? eres una chica preciosa, y una chica tan bonita como tu debe lucirse al cien por cien, y mucho mas mientras baila - acto seguido le quitó la bufanda y la dejó en la entrada de la casa, tuvo la tentación de abrir la puerta y dejarla fuera, pero se contuvo y la dejó colgada en uno de los percheros, lo mas cercana posible a la ventana, - ¡no hemos terminado! con un poco de suerte las chicas abrirán la ventana y saldrás volando - le dijo furioso Brian a la bufanda, Hermione y Diana que estaban en el salón asomadas y viendo la escena con atención, se tapaban la boca para que sus risas no se oyeran,

- ¿lo ves? te lo dije... jjjjj - le dijo al oído Diana,

Diana puso la música y Brian le dio unas cuantas explicaciones a Hermione, siempre debía poner una mano en el hombro del chico y la otra en la mano de él,

no debía dejar que el chico bajara su mano mas de su cintura, ni tampoco subirla, al principio, al estar algo perdida, estaría todo el rato mirando a sus pies, pero pronto cuando aprendiera los pasos adecuadamente no debía volver a hacerlo, le decía que tratara de seguir el ritmo de la música, y que siempre siempre siempre, se dejara llevar por su pareja, debía ser el hombre el que marcara el son,

Hermione se equivocó bastantes veces y le dio también bastantes pisotones, por suerte Brian era muy paciente y no perdía ocasión de sacar su buen humor y hacerlas reír, después de dos horas intentándolo ya estaba cogiendo algo de practica, Brian le dijo a Hermione que descansara cinco minutos y ella se sentó en el sofá,

Brian cogió dulcemente la mano de Diana y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a bailar, le dijo a Hermione que observara atentamente, y esta obedeció y vio como bailaban al compás de un antiguo y hermoso vals, Diana lo hacía estupendamente, y en sus caras se veía lo enamorados que estaban,

- ojalá algún día, pueda amar a alguien así...- pensó Hermione para si con algo de melancolía.

Se había hecho bastante tarde, ya eran las tres y media y Brian vio que Diana estaba algo cansada, así que las invitó a comer fuera, salieron a uno de sus restaurantes italianos favoritos, los tres conversaban animadamente, Hermione de vez en cuando escuchaba con mucho interés las historias que contaba Diana, y reía de buena gana con las bromas y chistes que hacía Brian, al llegar al restaurante se sentaron al lado de una ventana y pidieron la carta,

- ¿sabéis? ¡me encanta el mundo muggle! - comentó Brian - fijaos en los restaurantes que hay aquí, ¡con sus propias manos cogen todos los alimentos y los convierten en comida! ¡y sin utilizar la magia! -

- jajajajaja - rió Hermione de buena gana,

- shhhhhh, ¡habla mas bajo Brian! pueden oírnos - susurró Diana - ademas... no es tan raro... ni tan difícil ¿verdad Hermione? - esta asintió - yo le hago la comida a Hermione todos los días al estilo muggle -

- ¿en serio, ¿y podrías hacernos hoy una demostración?,¿es como hacer pócimas?, nunca la he visto hacerlo - le dijo a Hermione emocionado, esta reprimió una risita,

- sin problemas, esta noche preparo yo la cena, es mas, tu podrías ayudarme - le dijo a Brian,

- no se... ¿y si sale algo mal...? - rieron las dos - pues no se... Brian... - dijo Diana - tienes razón, podría ser peligroso, aunque Hermione y yo siempre nos ponemos una bufanda para protegernos, muchos muggles lo hacen -

en ese momento vieron a varias personas entrar al restaurante con sus abrigos y bufandas, Brian abrió los ojos descomunalmente y luego reflexionando los entrecerró algo irritado, Diana y Hermione se tapaban la boca con las cartas para que no las viera reírse, este las miraba a amabas escrutadoramente en busca de algún ápice de malicia, y en esas llegaron los tres platos, él había pedido una suculenta lasaña de verduras y tres quesos, Diana había pedido un delicioso plato de ravioles rellenos de ricota en salsa blanca y Hermione unos canelones de salmón con setas y espinacas gratinados en salsa bechamel.

La comida transcurrió alegre entre conversaciones y risas, hacía ya medio año que Hermione no se lo pasaba tan bien, y era la primera vez que Diana la escuchaba reír tan contenta, se lo estaban pasando los tres realmente bien, Hermione no quería que terminara el día.

Después del postre salieron del restaurante y a Brian se le ocurrió invitarlas a un cine muggle, a las chicas les pareció divertido y eligieron una comedia romántica, pero él estaba mas interesado en ver un documental que ponían de todos los cocineros del mundo, el mundo muggle por supuesto, estaba interesado en ver las técnicas que usaban para convertir los alimentos en esos deliciosos platos, y como se protegían para que no les pasara nada, - ¿creéis que en los desiertos y países tropicales también llevaran las bufandas?, ¿o usaran otra protección?- les preguntó Brian a las chicas,

dos personas que estaban delante de ellos comprando las entradas se giraron a mirarlos como si fueran extraterrestres, las dos le hicieron un gesto para que se callara y no llamara tanto la atención, luego entraron en la sala.

La película duró dos horas y media, al final habían visto la comedia romántica, casi de noche se pusieron rumbo a casa para seguir con las clases de Hermione, Diana le guiñaba un ojo cómplice y le hacía comentarios a Brian sobre la cena, y la clase de bufanda que debía llevar, pasaron por un restaurante tailandés, y este se metió sin pensárselo dos veces y compro tres cajitas de tallarines con verduras y un gran cubo de sorbete de mango, había comprado la cena de los tres, el solo hecho de pensar en ponerse la bufanda lo ponía nervioso, Hermione que no aguantaba la risa y Diana que le preguntaba por su cambio de parecer solo recibieron respuestas hurañas de su parte,

Llegaron a la casa y Brian guardó la comida en la nevera, pusieron la música y estuvieron practicando una y otra vez hasta tarde, a Hermione empezaba a dársele bastante bien, memorizaba rápido los pasos, y ya solo le faltaba no mirar hacia abajo y algo mas de seguridad en sí misma,

no se habían dado cuenta de que eran las doce y cuarto, cenaron en el sofá y Brian volvía a hacerlas reír, a Hermione no le sorprendía que Diana estuviera enamorada de él, era encantador, y muy caballeroso, sabía cuando ponerse meloso y dulce con ella y cuando parar, viéndolos a los dos se daba cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso era lo que ella añoraba, tener algo así, sentir ese amor, y ese deseo... si, también deseo, era algo que no quería perderse, y se sentía preparada, solo que por el momento tendría que conformarse con un matrimonio falso y sin amor, muchísimo menos con deseo, - por amor a Merlín... ¿quien puede sentir deseo por Malfoy?- se preguntaba mientras ellos conversaban.

Después de la cena siguieron un par de horas mas, ya casi lo tenía - solo te falta seguridad preciosa- le decía Brian a Hermione, sorprendido de lo rápido que había aprendido, lo que a sus mejores alumnos les costaba días, incluso una semana, ella solo había necesitado uno, era increíble,

ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Diana dijo que era suficiente, quiso despedirse de su novio pero Hermione le propuso que se quedara esa noche,

era realmente tarde y lo mejor era que se quedara y lo mas temprano posible siguieran con las clases, Diana se negó pero esta insistió, Brian la miraba fijamente a los ojos dedicándole una de esas miradas que la hacían derretirse, en verdad quería que se quedara, hacía tanto que no dormían juntos..., lo necesitaba..., Brian que tenía una de sus manos puestas en la espalda de Diana la recorrió rozándola suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, posándola en la parte mas baja y colándose hábilmente por el interior de su blusa, entonces Brian le susurró al oído - anda... déjame quedarme...no te vas a arrepentir... - Diana se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y consciente de que Hermione estaba delante se apartó bruscamente de él, - ¡está bien pero solo por hoy, mañana te irás por la tarde! -Hermione sonrió y Brian saludó como un soldado y soltó un - ¡a sus ordenes mi comandante!, los tres se rieron y Diana acompañó a Hermione a su habitación, la arropó y se quedo un rato con ella,

- ¿que te parece? - preguntó Diana,

- es encantador, tenías razón, me cae estupendamente -

- pues tu a él también le caes genial, y opina que eres la chica mas inteligente que ha conocido -

- valla... -

- descansa, mañana lo pasaremos igual de bien -

- buenas noches -

- buenas noches cielo -

Diana apagó las luces y fue a su dormitorio donde la estaba esperando con impaciencia Brian, nada mas cerrar la puerta este tiro de ella y la acostó en la cama, la desnudó lo mas rápido que pudo sin dejar e besarla apasionadamente, acariciando todo su cuerpo, y su pelo, deteniéndose para mirarla fijamente y decirle cuanto la había echado de menos,

hicieron el amor varias veces, las primeras con ímpetu, las demás con ternura, terminaron abrazados y acariciándose el uno al otro, entonces Brian le preguntó por Hermione y ella le contó toda la historia, y que en un día y medio, se casaría con Draco Malfoy, hablaron de él y de que todo el mundo lo conocía por su gran afición a las juergas y sobre todo a las mujeres en desmedida, Brian lo conocía muy bien, le había dado clases de baile desde los ocho años, se había convertido en el mejor alumno que había tenido, y por ende en muchas ocasiones en su confidente y consejero, él fue quien le aconsejó que tratara de deshacerse de la responsabilidad de matar a Dumbledor, y también le aconsejó que aceptara de la mejor manera posible su próximo matrimonio con una hija de muggles, y sobre todo le aconsejó que no la maltratara y se centrara únicamente en sus estudios,

si, lo conocía, lo conocía desde muy pequeño y lo compadecía por los padres que le habían tocado, y en el fondo sabía que Draco no era un mal chico, solo era un muchacho educado de la peor de las maneras, sin amor, con severidad, y con ideas absurdas sobre la pureza de la sangre, según Brian, Draco solo necesitaba amor, comprensión, y una educación adecuada.

Diana estaba de acuerdo con él, él de vez en cuando besaba dulcemente sus labios y su cuello, ella se estremecía, entre caricia y caricia le decía que Hermione no sabía nada de los hombres, Brian la escuchaba y acariciaba su vientre y sus caderas, sus muslos, la cara interna de estos con la yema de sus dedos, subía lentamente, Diana arqueaba la espalda y él besaba sus pecho y atrapaba sus pezones entre sus labios, ella no pudo reprimirlo y gimió acariciando su pelo, volvía a acomodarse entre sus piernas y la penetraba con suavidad, ella no podía dejar de gemir, le decía que tenia miedo de que Hermione les escuchara,

- Brian... y si nos escucha... mmm... aaahhh... -

- mmm... ssshhhh... ten una conversación... con ella mañana... -

Después de esa cuarta vez se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Diana estaba segura de que Hermione habría escuchado algo, ademas no era tonta, y había visto sus miradas antes de irse a dormir, por otra parte Brian conocía a Draco, y sabía que era de los que conseguían sus propósitos, encima lo tenía de lo mas fácil con Hermione, tenía la excusa perfecta porque estaba obligado a consumar ese matrimonio, y seguramente se aprovecharía de eso al máximo, Hermione era una chica preciosa, Draco no aguantaría tenerla en su cama cada día y no llegar a tocarla, y desde luego no se conformaría con una sola vez,

Diana tenía que hablar seriamente con ella de eso, tenía que prepararla para un mas que probable acoso por parte de Draco, él también hablaría con él, pero era cosa de Diana hablar con Hermione y marcarle algunas directrices por si Draco no la dejaba en paz.

En efecto Hermione les había escuchado, ruborizada trataba de no pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y concentrarse en cerrar los ojos y dormirse de una vez, pero volvía a escuchar los gemidos de Diana que estaba justo en la habitación de al lado,

se preguntaba como sería hacerlo con alguien a quien amase, debía de ser algo realmente hermoso, y por lo que escuchaba muy placentero, pero su primera vez tendría que ser con Draco, eso la aterraba, se preguntaba si realmente iba a ser capaz de acostarse con él, se preguntaba que pensaba él de eso,

como sería... que sentiría..., - por suerte solo es una vez - se consolaba a si misma, no se dio cuenta de que sus últimos pensamientos fueron con Draco cuando se quedó por fin dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantaron los tres algo tarde, Diana fue la primera, despertó a Brian, y se puso a preparar los desayunos, el fue rápidamente a por un par de bufandas, ya con su bufanda puesta, enrollo con dulzura en el cuello de Diana la otra, esta soltó unas buenas carcajadas y le explicó que todo había sido una broma, que en realidad no había peligro alguno al cocinar, le comentó que solo había utilizado lo de la bufanda porque lo ponía nervioso, este algo molesto la dejó sola en la cocina y se sentó en el salón, ella fue tras él y se sentó en sus piernas, le cogió la cara con las dos manos y se la giró para besarlo tiernamente, le dijo que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, se levantó de él, tiró de su brazo y lo convenció para que la ayudara,

entre los dos prepararon un copioso desayuno, a base de huevos revuelto, tostadas con queso derretido, fruta picada y mezclada con cereales y yoghurt , café para ellos y zumo de calabaza y fresas para Hermione, minutos después bajó ella y desayunaron los tres tranquilamente,

cuando terminaron Hermione recogió la cocina y Brian y Diana se ducharon juntos, cuando bajaron, Brian preparaba la música para las clases mientras esperaba a que se duchase Hermione, una vez duchada y arreglada dedicaron toda la mañana al baile, ya lo hacía bastante bien y empezaba a ganar seguridad,

después de varias horas ya le había cogido el truco, bailaba perfectamente, desbordaba seguridad, Diana y Brian no podían creer lo eficiente que era, la felicitaron por ello, y decidieron parar para comer, esta vez cocinaron los tres juntos, Brian no paraba de hacer bromas y de hacerlas reír, Hermione le estaba cogiendo mucho cariño.

Brian le comentó a Hermione que conocía a Draco desde pequeño, y que ademas solía verle a menudo, le dijo que debía saber la clase de chico que era, a lo que ella le contestó que lo conocía muy bien desde los diez años, pero lo que no conocía de él era lo mucho que había crecido y su nueva faceta sexual, por lo que instó a Diana a que hablara esa misma tarde con ella.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar volvieron a poner la música y practicaron hasta la tarde, que fue cuando Diana dijo que ya estaba lista y que bailaba suficientemente bien, preparó el té y lo tomaron los tres acompañado de un rico bizcocho de chocolate y nueces, estuvieron hablando bastante de Draco y de sus teorías sobre su comportamiento tan hostil hacia los demás, en especial hacia los mestizos y muggles,

Hermione no pronunció una sola palabra, únicamente escuchaba, y cuando terminaron la merienda Brian le dijo que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera, con él y con Diana, ya tenía un par de amigos incondicionales,

ella se alegro mucho y les insistió bastante para que fueran a la boda, necesitaba tener alguna cara conocida, no quería sentirse tan sola, ambos aceptaron y Brian le dijo que hablara con Diana, cogió su abrigo y se despidió de ella con un abrazo y de su novia con un dulce beso, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, y le dijo que la vería en la boda.

Después de que se marchara, las dos recogieron toda la casa y la ordenaron, esa tarde debían dejarlo todo recogido de la mejor manera posible, y Diana ayudó a Hermione a elaborar una lista con las pertenencias que se llevaría a la mansión, pues al otro día muy temprano, partiría de su casa hacia su nueva vida, y no volvería hasta dentro de tres años,

mientras ordenaban Diana le pidió disculpas por haber sido tan indiscreta la noche anterior con su novio, Hermione al recordarlo volvió a ruborizarse y sonrío tímidamente, la disculpó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que era lo normal en una pareja, Diana sorprendida por su cambio le pregunto que si realmente la entendía, y ella le contestó que por supuesto, que antes no lo veía asi, pero que los había observado juntos y que se daba cuenta de que lo mas normal del mundo era que una mujer desease al hombre que amaba,

- no solamente se siente el deseo cuando se ama, aveces lo sientes con tan solo mirar a alguien que simplemente te gusta, el amor y el deseo no van siempre ligados, y no tiene nada de malo -

- no he dicho eso... -

- lo se.. y me alegro de que estés cambiando tu forma de pensar, significa que estas madurando, mira Hermione te voy a ser sincera, tanto Brian como yo conocemos a Draco, y sabemos que siente debilidad por las mujeres, siempre esta a la caza y captura, y tiene fama de ser un gran conquistador a pesar de sus diecisiete años, y yo lo veo normal porque es un chico muy guapo, se ha convertido en un joven muy muy atractivo, y no solamente su físico, posee algo... no se... tiene algo especial, no se explicarlo muy bien, pero rezuma atractivo sexual por cada uno de sus poros y él es consciente de eso, lo aprovecha muy bien y vuelve locas a las chicas, te sorprenderías de como se pelean entre ellas por él... eso si que me parece vergonzoso... te cuento esto porque quiero que estés prevenida de lo que te vas a encontrar, seguramente al principio esté reacio a tocarte, o puede que no, ¿quien sabe...?, pero se que va a tratar de acostarse contigo mas de una vez, conociéndolo va a hacer hasta lo imposible, y tu tienes que saber que solo estas obligada a hacerlo con él una sola vez, solo una, y si no quieres una segunda, puedes y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a negarte.

Hermione que la miraba incrédula y despreocupada, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, - ¿Malfoy atractivo... jajajajaja imposible?, ¿jajajaja y que clase de chicas son esas que se pelean por semejante zoquete jajajaja?, naaa... Diana exagera... ademas, si él me odia tanto como hacía ver, no se atreverá a tocarme mas que una vez para consumar el matrimonio, hasta creo que hará todo lo posible por no tocarme innecesariamente - pensaba Hermione para si.

- Hermione si te acosa o trata de propasarse contigo una buena opción que tienes es mencionarle a sus amiguitas, y ya de paso le recuerdas que un pura sangre debería cuidar su status,de esta manera seguramente te dejará en paz -

Hermione asentía y la escuchaba en silencio, no quería contradecirla, pero estaba segura de que se equivocaba con respecto a Draco, el jamas se acercaría a ella para otra cosa que no fuera insultarla.

Terminaron de ordenarlo todo y Hermione preparó un neceser con sus elementos de aseo, no preparó nada de ropa porque Narcissa ya se había ocupado de eso y tendría de todo en la mansión,sacó su baúl con todo lo que necesitaba para volver a las clases y revisó habitación por habitación de la casa, despidiéndose de ella, y de cada recuerdo de sus padres que estaba sellado en cada uno de los espacios de la casa,

Diana la vio algo nostálgica y la abrazo fuerte mente, esa noche sería la ultima que pasarían juntas, y al otro día se la entregaría a Narcissa, un poco triste ella también, le prometió que la visitaría siempre que le fuera posible,

se disponía a preparar la cena cuando Hermione le propuso pedir unas pizzas y relajarse en su última noche juntas, Diana aceptó de buen grado y se echaron ambas en el sofá a charlar sobre Brian y lo mucho que le quería, aun no le había pedido que se casara pero ella estaba bien, no lo necesitaba, lo único que quería era estar con él, dentro de unos mese harían los dos un viaje juntos a París, y estaba ya ansiosa por que llegara ese día,

llegaron las pizzas y mientras cenaban se reían de las ocurrencias que había tenido Brian esos días, y recordaron que la bufanda seguía justo al ladito de la ventana, como si hubiera querido que saliera volando, las dos se reían a mas no poder, Diana la rodeó con un brazo y le dijo que era una chica muy valiente, realmente la admiraba mucho, la abrazó fuerte otra vez y le dijo que debía acostarse ya,

- ¿tan pronto? pero si solo son las ocho y media... -

- lo seee..., pero mañana te espera un día muy pesado, y necesitas descansar mas de lo necesario, ademas te voy a tener que despertar a las siete de la mañana, y quiero que te levantes sin cansancio alguno, y sin ojeras -

- de acuerdo... pero ¿porque no te quedas conmigo esta noche? -

- esta bien... , así te contaré cosas de cuando Brian y yo nos empezamos a conocer -

Hermione asintió y ella y Diana que ya tenía todas sus cosas listas para partir con ella al día siguiente se lavaron los dientes y se acostaron las dos en la cama de Hermione,

Diana le contó como había sido el comienzo de su relación y que sorprendentemente nunca en esos cinco años se habían peleado de verdad, le contó que como la mayoría de los hombre era bastante fogoso y que aveces tenía que pararle los pies, pues parecía que no se saciaba nunca,

también le contó que había perdido la virginidad con un compañero de clase a los dieciocho años, y que no había sentido gran cosa, pero que después de unas cuantas veces y de coger practica había alucinado de lo que había sentido,

no se dio cuenta de el momento en que Hermione se quedo dormida, se quedo unos minutos observando su belleza y deseó que Draco no fuese a por ella, estaba totalmente segura de que se obsesionaría y no la dejaría en paz hasta lograr conquistarla, y cuando lo consiguiera seguramente la despreciaría, como hacía con la mayoría de sus chicas,

cuando vio que su respiración era tranquila y profunda se levanto lentamente de la cama y besó su suave y sonrosada mejilla, salió de su habitación y justo antes de salir la miró por última vez y le deseó mucha suerte, pues en una horas le tocaría recorrer un difícil camino de la mano de su enemigo,

su futuro marido.


	13. Horas previas

**Hola a todxs!, espero que estén muy bien, intenté actualizar antes, pero me fue imposible, (en fin…, las obligaciones son lo primero), bueno, les comento que en compensación, mañana les colgaré un capítulo doble, que incluirá el de la boda, puesto que sé que ya tienen ganas de leerlo y también para que no se me aburran, :P**

**Besos a todxs y diviértanse!**

**Capítulo 13: Horas previas,**

Diana despertó a las seis de la mañana a Hermione, se le había olvidado que tenían que coger el primer tren de la mañana, y este salía a las siete,

Mientras Hermione se duchaba y se arreglaba, ella hechizaba toda la casa para que nadie pudiese entrar, pues iba a estar cerrada durante los siguientes tres años,

a Hermione, no le había costado nada despertarse, había dormido bastante bien, y estaba algo nerviosa, Diana le dijo que no hacía falta que corrieran, pero que no debían entretenerse, solo les quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la estación.

Hermione salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Diana se bañaba rápidamente, se puso unos vaqueros una camiseta malva de mangas largas y una chaqueta azul marino de pana, se enfundó unos calcetines malva también y se colocó unos botines de otoño muy prácticos, se peinó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y se lo secó con el secador, solo le hicieron falta diez minutos, entonces se hizo una coleta alta y ya estaba lista,

revisó por ultima vez su neceser y su baúl por si se había olvidado de algo, no le faltaba nada,

quiso llevarse algún recuerdo, pero cambió de opinión, no se lo perdonaría si llegaba a perderlo en aquella mansión, se sentó en la cama y cogió el portarretratos con la foto de sus padres, la besó y la apretó contra su pecho en gesto de despedida,

Diana que ya estaba completamente lista fue a buscarla a su habitación,

le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo y se sorprendió de lo tremendamente casual que iba, pensaba que ese día se vestiría con mas elegancia, le comentó, a lo que ella le respondió que ya tendría los próximos tres años para eso, Diana le sonrió y le dijo que debían irse ya, se colocó su bolso y ayudó a Hermione con su baúl, ambas agarrándolo, bajaron la escalera y salieron de la casa, Hermione quiso pararse un segundo a mirarla, pero Diana le dijo que ya la había hechizado bien, y que no debían retrasarse o perderían el tren.

Cogieron un taxi y en quince minutos las dejó en la estación,

con el tiempo justo compraron los billetes y se sentaron en uno de los bancos después de haber cruzado el muro del anden nueve y tres cuartos, aunque solo estuvieron unos segundos sentadas, pues el tren apareció casi al instante, subieron a el y se acomodaron en uno de los vagones, este no era muy espacioso, pero era suficiente para dos personas,

estaban las dos sentadas la una frente a la otra al lado de la ventana, y en medio de ellas había una mesa de madera, arriba en uno de los compartimentos, estaba bien atado el baúl, con el tren ya en marcha y algo de camino recorrido, pronto llegó una de las camareras a preguntar si necesitaban algo, Diana, que estaba bastante hambrienta, ya que habían salido de la casa sin siquiera haber tomado un té, pidió el desayuno para las dos, la camarera posó su varita sobre la mesa, y en esta apareció un mantel, sobre él, una tetera con dos platitos y las tazas encima, el azucarero y la pequeña lechera, luego aparecieron dos juegos de cubiertos, y dos platos medianos con una generosa porción de bizcocho blanco, relleno con una gran variedad de frutos secos, y confitura de arándanos rojos.

Narra Hermione:

Diana me insiste una y otra vez para que coma, el viaje será largo y pesado, y no hemos bebido ni siquiera agua antes de salir de casa, pero tengo el estomago cerrado, y soy incapaz de probar bocado, creo que estoy nerviosa, siento un nudo en el estomago,

me regaña, me dice que no me puedo pasar la mañana con el estomago vacío, llena mi taza con un poco de té y bastante más leche, me acerca el plato y me vuelve a insistir algo molesta, cree que estoy demasiado delgada y que no me preocupo por mi salud, quizá en parte tenga razón.

Me acerco la taza los labios y soplo, está demasiado caliente, soplo otra vez y bebo un poco, no tiene sabor, no le he puesto azúcar, y me da igual,

dejo la taza en la mesa mientras se enfría, Diana casi se ha terminado el bizcocho, tiene buena pinta, pero la verdad es que no soy capaz de comer nada, la digo que me entienda.

Las dos estamos en silencio mirando por la ventana el paisaje, el día esta nublado y comienza a llover, se ven campos de trigo, y a lo lejos un lago,

la hierba se mueve por la brisa y la lluvia, empieza a llover mas fuerte, teníamos que haber cogido los paraguas,

la camarera entra y con dos toques de varita hace desaparecer lo que queda de desayuno, mi desayuno intacto,

llevamos media hora de camino, aun quedan cuatro horas y media, ahora se ve un bonito prado, y al fondo lo que parece ganado, y un pequeño establo, hay un molino de viento, y un viejo puente de piedra, una carretilla que parece ir sola, va por el puente cargada de quesos de todos los tamaños, seguro que va a la aldea que se ve al lado.

No puedo evitar pensar que voy de camino a mi desgracia, cada vez me acerco mas,

flashes ..., visualizo la altiva cara de Narcissa, la cara impasible y fría de Lucius, la llorosa cara de Draco, me visualizo a mi misma tirada sobre el duro suelo de piedra de aquella oscura mansión, la misma a la que estoy condenada a vivir en unas horas.

Veo la cara de la terrible Bellatrix a centímetros de la mía, su mirada demente y cargada de crueldad, su mano apretando mi cuello, por un segundo vuelvo a sentir su cuchillo atravesando mi piel,

mi corazón empieza a latir verdaderamente deprisa, creo que estoy algo asustada,

mis perturbados pensamientos son interrumpidos por la mano de Diana que acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, se ve preocupada, me dice que estoy pálida y fría,

sale del vagón y vuelve enseguida con la camarera, que posa nueva mente la varita sobre la mesa, aparecen otra vez la tetera con el pequeño plato y la taza, en lugar del azucarero aparece una jarrita con miel de moras silvestres, Diana lo endulza bien y me obliga a tomármelo, no acepta ninguna negativa, me dice que haga un esfuerzo, yo le hago caso,

me sonríe, me dice que tengo mejor aspecto.

Parece que esta dejando de llover, caen pequeñas gotas que chocan contra el cristal de la ventana, ya está terminando el otoño, pronto empezaremos a usar bufandas,

me llega a la mente la cara de Brian, el y su manía a las bufandas...,

sonrío por su recuerdo, es un gran hombre, ella se lo merece,

Diana se esta quedando dormida, lucha contra el sueño, trata de evitar que se le cierren los ojos, pero no lo logra, apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, esta dormida.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, han pasado dos horas y media, el viaje se esta haciendo largo, ojala no llegáramos nunca...

¿como será mi nueva vida...?, yo se que siguen odiándome en secreto, ¿volverán a maltratarme?¿intentaran hacerme daño otra vez?, ¿que debo hacer si lo hacen...?, ¿a quien acudo?¿donde?, Diana dice que no se atreverán...

Diosa fortuna... no me abandones...,

solo espero tener un mínimo de paz, solo deseo eso, quisiera olvidar el pasado pero... ¿como? no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy aliando con el enemigo de la forma mas rastrera que existe,

qué estarán diciendo mis amigos de mi..., Ron ya debe de haber leído la noticia en el profeta, y su familia..., Harry...,

si me odian por esto me lo merezco,

Pobre Ron..., dijo que me esperaría mil años..., cuanto daño le he hecho.

Cuando me divorcie de Draco iré a buscarle y le contaré toda la verdad,

luchare por nuestra relación con todas mis fuerzas, me entregare a ella por completo, y terminare enamorándome de él, le prometeré hacerle el hombre mas feliz del mundo, nos casaremos y seremos felices, él siempre lo ha dado todo por mi,

seremos felices.

No se ve casi nada, estamos atravesando una espesa niebla,

me pregunto como el maquinista puede conducir el tren con tan poca visibilidad, pero que tontería estoy pensando, es un tren mágico, no necesita que lo conduzcan.

Diana está profundamente dormida, parece que su familia y ella conocen bien a los Malfoy, ¿que clase de relación tendrán?, ella dice que se llevan muy bien, Brian conoce a Draco desde pequeño, ha dado a entender que le van los excesos, me importa bien poco lo que haga, por mi como si se dedica únicamente a satisfacer sus caprichos, solo pido que no se me acerque para nada.

Diana se mueve, se despierta, me mira y me pregunta que hora es, le digo que son las diez y media, todavía nos queda una hora y media de trayecto,

parece que llevamos viajando cien años...

Diana me dice que duerma un rato, que lo intente, pero no puedo dormir, estoy nerviosa, le digo que tengo que estirar las piernas, me levanto y me desperezo, salgo del vagón a caminar un rato por el pasillo,

la mayoría de los vagones están ocupados, en algunos hay familias, en otros personas solas,

llego hasta un rellano con grandes ventanas, no logro ver nada con la niebla, es espesa.

Justo en frente veo otro vagón, dentro hay una pareja, están sentados juntos, la tiene abrazada, ella está leyendo lo que parece el profeta.

Pasa la señora del carrito de tentempiés, me pregunta si quiero algo,

le digo que no y pasa de largo,

el chico es pelirrojo, pienso en Ron, su tierna mirada... su voz.

La besa, ella acaricia su pelo, es bonita la intimidad que tienen, la besa otra vez, cuando regrese con Ron no le volveré a negar ningún beso.

Algo me hace mirar a la izquierda, hay otro vagón con un hombre solo, no deja de mirarme, seguramente me ha visto observar todo el rato a esa pareja,

aparto la vista y la dirijo al paisaje, solo niebla, a través del cristal me doy cuenta de que no deja de mirarme un segundo, me molesta, a lo mejor piensa que soy una descarada por haber estado todo el tiempo viendo como se besaban. Me voy de allí y regreso a mi vagón,

son las once, ya solo queda una hora, Diana me mira sonriente, me tiende el periódico, es el profeta, en primera página esta la foto de Draco y una mía justo debajo de la suya, y en cima de las dos, los titulares:

**Draco Malfoy, El heredero del magnate y exmortifago de noble casta y alta cuna, Lucius Malfoy, contraerá matrimonio esta tarde con la jovencísima Hermione Jane Granger, mejor alumna de séptimo curso de Hogwart, Hija de muggles y exnovia del conocido mago Harry Potter, con quien ella y su amigo Ronald Weasley, ayudaron al ministerio a derrotar al señor tenebroso.**

**La joven pareja aun no ha hecho declaraciones, pero se cree que ambos, antiguos rivales, han enterrado el hacha de guerra y se casan verdaderamente enamorados el uno del otro, **

**¿será verdad eso de que los que se pelean se desean?, ¿será cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen?,**

**les dejo este análisis y reflexión para sus ratos libres,**

**atentamente les saluda: Rita Sketter.**

- no me lo puedo creer - le comento, Diana me dice que me alegre de que no hayan mencionado que podríamos estar engañando al departamento de Alianzas de paz, al menos están ocupados con estúpidos rumores y no con lo más serio.

le digo lo mal que me sienta que metan las narices tan descaradamente en mi vida, y ella me responde que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a salir en la prensa y a estar continuamente vigilada, me dice que no tengo mas remedio que convertirme en una actriz de primera, es de lo único que me tengo que preocupar, de eso y de no descuidar mis estudios, y tiene razón, para mi es lo mas importante, y parece que lo he dejado un poco de lado,- volveré a retomarlos enseguida - le comento, y ella me dice que no lo haga hasta después de mi luna de miel, para guardar las apariencias, yo le pregunto que qué voy a hacer con toda esa semana libre, y ella me responde que no me aparte de Draco, y que una buena idea, sería ir escribiendo un diario, e ir viendo los problemas y progresos que voy teniendo, y aprender poco a poco de los errores.

A mi no me parece tan mala idea, puede que sea lo mejor, así puedo ir viendo como actuar según me equivoque o acierte en todas las situaciones.

La niebla empieza a desaparecer, cada vez se ve con mas claridad,

me fijo en que atravesamos lo que parece el centro de una ciudad, se ve llena de vida, y el ajetreo de la gente, que fácil sería para mi poder perderme entre esa multitud, y desaparecer,

si hiciéramos una parada aquí puede que lo intentara, no sería mala idea... podría esconderme en una de estas ciudades o en alguna de las aldeas que hemos pasado, puede que los Malfoy no me encontrasen,

podría trabajar, a cambio de estar escondida y lo justo para alimentarme,

si... no sería mala idea, ¿cuanto tiempo podría estar así?, tendría que ser mínimo dos años hasta que fuera mayor de edad, así el departamento de menores no podría obligarme a depender de una familia, así sería dueña de mi destino, y podría trabajar ya libremente y sin esconderme, y ellos no me podrían hacer nada, no podrían represaliarme, los denunciaría e irían a Azkaban.

Dos años escondida, y en secreto vería a Ron y a Harry y a toda su familia, y retomaríamos nuestro noviazgo, yo me comprometería a luchar por conservarlo, él ha luchado mucho por mi, y yo le he decepcionado...,

pero lo arreglare, esto nos fortalecerá,

- Media hora - me dice Diana,

- ¿como? - le pregunto,

- para que lleguemos - me responde, mi cara pierde su sosiego, vuelve a reflejar el nerviosismo que siento, no puede ser... hasta hace unos segundos he estado planeando mi huida, y ahora falta solo media hora..., solo media hora...,

me agarra la mano, con firmeza, me sonríe infundandome valor,

- por tus padres - me dice, suspiro..., - por mis padres... -

trata de distraerme contándome que Brian le ha comprado un hermoso vestido, para el convite, que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verme,

sonrío, me alegra oír eso, la verdad es que yo también tengo mucha ganas de verlo, quiero volver a reírme como lo hice, es maravilloso sentirse tan bien, me dice que cuando fueron a comprarlo casi los echan de la tienda, la dependienta les enseñó uno que estaba hecho de autentica piel de helfa joven, y el le preguntó que si no tendría uno de autentica piel de su abuela, que lo prefería porque la arruga era muy bella, salió de no se dónde un guardia de seguridad lanzándoles reductus a diestra y siniestra y éle pegó en la cara con una bolsita llena de Galeones, y salieron corriendo con el vestido en las manos,

nos reímos, Brian..., allí donde esté ha logrado arrancarme una risa,

le pregunto que si vendrán pronto a visitarme, y ella me dice que lo antes posible, no cree que halla problemas, pues conoce a Narcissa y se lleva bien con ella, me dice que si yo quiero, puedo pedirle que me deje dar mas clases de baile con Brian, y así tendrían la excusa perfecta para verme a menudo, aunque... yo preferiría no pedirle nada a esa mujer.

Me dice que necesito tener actividades, entretenerme en algo mas que mis estudios, que piense en actividades provechosas y que me valgan para el futuro,

no se..., puede que tenga razón, pero es que no quiero deberles absolutamente nada, es más, cuando me divorcie no pienso aceptar que me paguen los estudios, pediré ayuda al ministerio si hace falta, trabajaré arduamente en lo que sea, y yo misma me los pagaré, si, está decidido, eso es lo que haré,

de repente noto que estamos quietas, el tren no se mueve, ¿porque?,

¿porque nos paramos?, miro por la ventana, la gente viene y va rápidamente por la acera, veo un oficial, o eso creo..., hay mucha gente con maletas, algunos parecen tener prisa.

- ¿porque nos paramos? le pregunto a Diana

- hemos llegado - me responde con cara seria.

Mi rostro se ensombrece, me entristezco, hemos llegado ya...

al final no se ha hecho tan largo, se levanta y desata mi baúl, me mira y me sonríe levemente, aunque su seriedad regresa de inmediato.

Lo baja, me pongo de pié para ayudarla pero me dice que no, le da tres toques de varita y le dice - al maletero - veo como sale volando del vagón, cojo mi neceser y me pongo la chaqueta, ya no llueve, pero el día sigue nublado y hace frío, salgo detrás de ella, todo el mundo está saliendo,

vuelvo a ver a la pareja de antes salir abrazados, ella le da un tierno beso en el cuello, él parece regalarle palabras de amor al oído, es bonito...

veo también ya fuera del tren al hombre que no paraba de mirarme, saluda a la que parece su mujer que lleva en brazos a un niño pequeño,

lo coge y le da un beso, gira la cabeza y su mirada se cruza con la mía solo un segundo, se me queda mirando otra vez, ella parece preguntarle algo y el le hace un comentario al oído, los dos se me quedan mirando, miran los dos lo que parece el periódico el profeta y me miran otra vez diciendo algo, que descaro...,

- parece que te han reconocido - me dice Diana, es molesto,

las dos nos ponemos en marcha y yo le pregunto si la señora Malfoy se encuentra aquí,

- tienes que empezar a llamarla Narcissa, y no, no está aquí, ella te está esperando en el palacio de las novias - me responde.

Yo noto un alivio, respiro profundamente y suelto el aire, me alegro de no encontrármela tan de sopetón,

- cruzamos la estación que está abarrotada de gente, Diana me explica que ella pactó con Narcissa acompañarme hasta la estación de Hellindrom, después me subiría yo sola en el carruaje y ella me esperaría en el palacio,

me parece extraño, yo prefiero que me acompañe y se lo digo, pero me dice que las ordenes son las ordenes, de todas formas solo me queda una hora mas de camino en carruaje, me explica, uffffffff... una hora mas..., ¿pero donde se encuentra ese sitio? ¿en el fin del mundo?,

- no te quejes, de allí al templo donde se celebra la ceremonia hay otra hora, y del templo a la mansión hay como dos más - me suelta tan tranquilamente,

- que desesperación... - digo en voz alta, y ella me recuerda haberme dicho que el viaje se me haría pesado, que debí descansar lo suficiente.

Salimos por los amplios portones de hierro, corre una fría brisa que me encanta, se ven algunas hojas secas volar, el viento alborota mi pelo,

bajamos las escaleras y hay una hilera de taxi-escobas, esperando para llevar a sus clientes, doblamos la empedrada esquina y veo otra hilera, esta vez de carruajes personales tirados por caballos, nos acercamos a uno de ellos, el cochero montado arriba, en su asiento, se gira y nos saluda,

- hola Alberth, esta es la señorita Granger, llévala a su destino - le dice Diana,

él asiente y baja de su montura, abre la puerta y baja el peldaño de madera invitándome a entrar en el carruaje,

me asusto, vuelven los nervios, no quiero subir, no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de Diana, ella ve el miedo en mi cara y me abraza fuertemente, no me suelta, nos abrazamos largamente, se aparta un poco de mí y me mira acariciándome la revuelta coleta,

- tienes que irte cielo, te están esperando -

- pero... yo... -

- es solo una hora de camino... y Alberth es de confianza, lleva sirviendo a los Malfoy desde que tenía diez años, te cuidara, no te preocupes...,

además justo en la puerta habrá alguien esperándote para llevarte al lado de Narcissa, y yo tengo que apresurarme si no quiero llegar tarde a tu boda – me dice sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo -

no puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lagrimas, bajo la cabeza para que no lo note, y ella me da un beso en la frente, me abraza por última vez,

ayudada por la mano del cochero Alberth, subo al carruaje, este cierra la puerta y la hechiza para que no se abra, ese gesto me desagrada, él me mira y me dice que es por si se abre y salgo despedida por el camino,

- mejor prevenir que curar... - dice subiéndose a su asiento, con un gesto de sombrero se despide de Diana, que me dice adiós con la mano desde fuera, yo soy incapaz de hacer lo mismo,

Alberth arrea los caballos y nos ponemos en marcha, extrañamente miro mi reloj, y son las doce en punto, otra hora más... de camino...,


	14. El palacio de las novias

**Capítulo catorce: el palacio de las novias**

El palacio de las novias era en realidad una hermosa torre de marfil, construía estratégicamente encima de una nube, tenía unos sesenta pisos, que se dividían en grupos para sus diferentes funciones.

Era muy antigua, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta desde cuando estaba allí,

arquitectónicamente, en todo su exterior, estaban esculpidas en el blanco y pulido marfil, a modo de estatuas de tamaño natural, un sin fin de imágenes de novias de todas las culturas existentes engalanándose para su gran día, a sus pies habían grabados en relieve, bellos poemas en todos los idiomas, incluso habían escrituras pre-románicas, y caracteres cuneiformes de los Sumerios, esa era una de las pruebas de que la magnífica torre tendría mas de tres mil años,

al rededor de la elaborada arquitectura, había una larga y enroscada escalera de caracol también de marfil, que rodeaba la torre por completo desde su inicio hasta el fin, por la escalera podías acceder a todos los balcones de los pisos, y en el punto mas alto de esta, en la cima, se encontraba una especie de antorcha gigantesca, flanqueada por lo que parecía una majestuosa corona.

El fuego de la antorcha, iluminaba tanto el interior como el exterior de la suntuosa torre desde lo alto, dando la impresión de lejos, de ser una labrada vela que irradiaba la luz desde su interior.

En el palacio solo podían entrar mujeres, ni siquiera niños pequeños,

a todo sexo masculino, daba igual la edad o género que tuviera, se le vetaba la entrada, era territorio exclusivamente femenino,

poseía su propia protección, y funcionaba con total eficacia desde el momento en el que había sido construida.

Lo normal era que las novias fueran acompañadas por todas sus amigas y las mujeres de su familia, y ese día se lo dedicaban a ella por completo,

era como un inmenso salón de belleza, como un gran spa.

Por dentro, las plantas se unían en diferentes grupos, en la primera se recibía a las novias y a sus acompañantes, y dependiendo de la cantidad de mujeres que fueran, y de cuanto tiempo habían reservado, se les asignaban los salones adecuados,

en los primeros pisos se hallaban los restaurantes y patios, donde podían comer lujosamente antes de empezar a prepararse, incluso algunas, pasaban varios días allí, relajándose y disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de soltería,

claro que esto solo lo podían hacer las mas adineradas, pues conseguir un solo día allí, costaba una verdadera fortuna, no todas las mujeres podían permitirse ir al palacio de las novias, de hecho muchas familias cuando nacía una niña, trataban de ahorrar todo lo posible desde ese momento hasta el día de su boda, para que pudieran pasar allí, aquellos hermosos momentos.

Arriba de los restaurantes se hallaban las habitaciones, y algunos salones donde convivían las novias y familiares, con la intención de intercambiar consejos y escuchar los diferentes puntos de vista de las mujeres que ya estaban casadas.

Encima de estos pisos se encontraban los salones de costura donde las modistas trabajaban laboriosamente las valiosas telas directamente sobre las novias, cuidando cada detalle y probando cada complemento,

en los pisos que seguían, las mujeres podían practicar el baile nupcial y perfeccionarlo para lucirse al máximo en su día,

a estos pisos le seguían otros en los que se encontraban los baños termales y las salas de relajación, que les servían a la novia para embellecer todo su cuerpo, con bálsamos y mascarillas, también recibían masajes y tratamientos con el fin de calmar los nervios previos a la boda.

las siguientes diez plantas las dedicaban únicamente a arreglar el cabello,

si estaba dañado utilizaban las pócimas reparadoras, y aplicaban todo lo que necesario para sacar su máxima belleza, podían teñirlo, cortarlo, darle forma, elegir complicados peinados..., se podría decir que era una inmensa peluquería de elite.

En las ultimas diez plantas, preparaban los últimos detalles, maquillando a las novias, haciéndoles la manicura y pedicura y por fin, llegaba el ansiado momento de vestirlas,

una vez lista, y justo antes de su hora, eran acompañadas por su séquito,

las novias subían hasta la gran antorcha y arrojaban a las llamas en un delicado papel de flores, sus deseos, con la intención de que todo fuera bien en su enlace y la esperanza de que fueran felices hasta su muerte,

después de este acto salían de la torre y se montaban en sus vehículos en dirección a su boda.

Narra Hermione:

Sentada en el carruaje y con los nervios metidos en el estomago voy viendo las calles en las que me encuentro, veo la gente ir y venir, el ajetreo de las tiendas y los bares, todo el mundo en sus quehaceres...,

pasamos por un mercado repleto de verduras y abarrotado de de gente,

veo algunas personas llegar en sus escobas, el camino está lleno de baches, es incomodo ir en un coche de caballos, me pregunto con que intención los Malfoy eligieron estos medios de transporte teniendo escobas de último modelo, espero que no me hagan la vida mas difícil de lo que la voy a tener...,

vuelven a mi mente las lúgubres imágenes de aquella oscura mansión,

fría, tenebrosa..., un escalofrío me recorre de la cabeza a los pies, y me pregunto que clase de seres humanos sean brujos o no pueden habitar un lugar como ese, ¿porque los Malfoy se unieron a Voldemort?, ¿que los llevaría a estar al lado del mal...,? seguro que la pureza de la sangre está de por medio, aunque se rumorea que hasta el señor oscuro tenía mezcla de sangre,

Diana me aseguró que no intentarán hacerme daño, ni a mi ni a ningún mestizo, que ya no les interesa, y sobre todo ya no lo pueden hacer por las nuevas leyes, no se arriesgarán a ir a Azkaban.

Por una parte eso me tranquiliza, pero de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, no puedo evitar estar asustada, es algo que no logro apartar de mi mente, tengo miedo del maltrato, de su frialdad, de su falta de comprensión y de sentimientos, de lo poco humanos que son,

yo se que en el fondo no han cambiado, se que solo están fingiendo para evitar que les condenen, la propia señora Malfoy fue sincera y me lo confirmó en aquella carta que leí, cuando fui a las oficinas de Hogwarts,

solo que ella también aseguró que ni ella ni su familia tienen intención de seguir lastimándome como lo hicieron en su día, no se que creer..., no les puedo creer, me resulta imposible,

mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas por los caballos que acaban de dar un brinco, y con ellos el carruaje, miro por la ventana y veo que..., ¿nos elevamos?, si, eso parece, ya no tocamos el suelo, ya no se siente la empedrada carretera ni sus baches, el recorrido es mucho mas suave,

subimos.

Nos elevamos cada vez más, estamos volando, los caballos trotan con fuerza y la ciudad empieza a verse mas y mas pequeña, ahora es diminuta,

me tenso, nervios otra vez..., ¿porque nos elevamos tanto?, estamos casi rozando las nubes, ¿es necesario coger este camino?,

donde estará ese palacio..., el palacio de las novias..., alguna vez oí hablar de él, dicen que es un sitio únicamente femenino, dedicado solo al arreglo de las novias, y realmente caro, pura e inútil frivolidad..., de todo sacan un negocio..., y la gente cada vez se empobrece mas,

de repente pienso en la ultima vez que volé, estaba contenta y al mismo tiempo algo intrigada por ir a las oficinas de Hogwarts, pensaba que iban a reabrir el colegio, y que me encontraría allí con todo el mundo, que fracaso..., jamás pensé que mi destino cambiaría tantísimo aquel día,

valla..., ¡mi escoba!, no..., me la dejé en casa..., ¿que voy a hacer sin escoba?, la necesito para la clase de vuelo avanzado..., en cuanto vea a Diana le pediré el favor de que me la traiga de casa,

pienso en ella y en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, la voy a echar mucho de menos, le he cogido verdadero cariño, le agradezco mucho todos los consejos que me ha dado, creo que sin ella estas últimas semanas, me hubiera vuelto loca..., espero que nos veamos pronto...,

¡pero claro que la voy a ver pronto!, la veré esta tarde en la boda, instintivamente miro mi reloj, y compruebo que son la una menos diez minutos, son casi la una..., y aún no hemos llegado.

La señora Malfoy es de lo mas puntual, se enfadará si llegamos tarde,

¿porqué no hemos llegado todavía?, ¿y porque seguimos volando?,

miro por la ventana hacia abajo y observo lo minúsculo que se ve todo,

estamos sobre las nubes, alzo la mirada, y descubro una imagen que me deja atónita, ¿que será eso...?,

veo lo que parece una preciosa torre de marfil, pero…, ¿en una nube?,

¿una torre de marfil en una nube?, eso sería una magia demasiado ancestral..., extrañamente nos acercamos a ella cada vez mas,

estamos a pocos metros, ¿acaso es que...?,

- Señorita, casi hemos llegado - escucho que grita el cochero Alberth, desde fuera,

así que es eso..., el palacio de las novias es la torre que está encima de esa nube... es curioso, y desde luego la visión es realmente impresionante, el cochero estaciona en la propia nube, y son la una en punto, se baja de su asiento y acomoda los peldaños de madera para que pueda salir, y ahora deshace el hechizo de cierre.

Se nos acerca una mujer con un extraño uniforme de colores muy claros,

- buenos días, soy Alberth Green, cochero de la familia Malfoy, vengo a traer a la señorita Granger, futura señora de Malfoy hijo - le comunica a la que parece una recepcionista,

- bien, puede dejar el coche en el aparcamiento, señorita de Malfoy, acompáñeme por favor, la llevaré junto a la señora Narcissa -

señorita de Malfoy..., que extraño suena, esa no soy yo, aún soy Granger,

lo soy y lo seguiré siendo,

Alberth me tiende la mano y me ayuda a bajar del carruaje, una vez fuera puedo observar con detalle la magnificencia de la torre, es increíblemente hermosa, nunca había visto nada igual,

alguna vez escuche hablar de lo hermoso que era el palacio de las novias,

como lo suelen llamar, pero esta visión, supera con creces cualquier descripción,

algo distraída, noto como me mira la mujer que me acompaña,

me sonríe y me pregunta si es como me la imaginaba,

- la verdad es que no - le respondo, nunca me he imaginado algo como esto, es mas, nunca me imagine que existiera un lugar solo para esto,

entramos en la recepción, y en el mostrador nos avisan de que la señora Malfoy me espera en el restaurante principal, se me había olvidado que hoy tendría que almorzar con ella, por primera vez la voy a tener frente a frente, no me apetece nada..., pero lo voy a tener que hacer..., no me queda mas remedio que empezar a fingir desde este instante lo normal y cordial que es nuestra relación, me doy asco a mi misma...,

caminamos por los lujosos salones hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante, voy al lado de la recepcionista, mirando algo impresionada lo bonito que es este lugar, llegamos a las mesas que están repletas de mujeres hablando y riendo relajadamente, no la vemos por ninguna parte,

nos acercamos a la barra y la recepcionista pregunta por ella,

la camarera intrigada, me mira y le pregunta que si soy su sobrina,

a lo que le responde que soy la prometida de su hijo, extrañada y bastante sorprendida le indica que está en la sala privada,

nos dirigimos hacia allí, entramos en una pequeña sala hecha con paneles japoneses y papel de arroz, respiro profundamente y suelto el aire poco a poco, ella no se levanta, me recorre con su altiva mirada de la cabeza a los pies con una ceja levantada, observando con detalle mi casual aspecto,

su rostro refleja contrariedad, decepción e intransigencia, solo son unos segundos, y con una perfectamente fingida cortesía, sonríe levemente, me saluda y me invita a sentarme, la recepcionista sale, y dice que nos atenderán enseguida,

- hola Hermione, por favor siéntate - es increíble que esta mocosa y sus amigos lograran derrotar al señor tenebroso, y pensar que hace casi medio año estuvo en mi casa en manos de mi hermana, es extraño volver a verla, parece algo asustada... -

- hola... - digo en un susurro casi inaudible, bajo la vista, soy incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, me siento, pero sigo sin poder mirarla de frente, que nervios..., y lucho contra ellos intentando calmarlos,

- llegas muy puntual, espero que el viaje no te halla resultado demasiado pesado -

- no lo ha... sido... -miento, ¿como es posible que esta mujer actúe así conmigo, como si no hubiera pasado nada?, ¿como puede ser tan falsa, acaso pretende así de fácil que haga borrón y cuenta nueva?,

- debes de tener apetito, aunque lo correcto es guardarse para el banquete he tenido en cuenta tu largo viaje, y no estará mal que tomemos un ligero almuerzo antes de prepararte - ¿porque no me mira?, ¿acaso me teme?,¿o será que siente vergüenza?,

No le respondo nada, creo que quiere que le responda algo, pero no se como conversar con esta mujer, para mi sigue siendo mi enemiga, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba..., me parece que no voy a poder fingir...,

aparece una de las camareras, se nos acerca a tomarnos nota y nos da la bienvenida,

- señora Malfoy, señorita de Malfoy, sed bien venidas al palacio de las novias, espero que disfruten de su estancia en este bonito lugar, y que aprovechen al máximo sus instalaciones - nos dice con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- gracias Lizzy, esperamos hacerlo, aunque, el palacio de las novias,

es mucho mas que bonito, considero que el adjetivo se le queda bastante corto - le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa, a todo esto yo sigo con la vista clavada en el mantel color lavanda pastel, sin poder soltar palabra.

- les dejo las cartas y la campanilla, cuando sepan que desean tomar háganla sonar y vendré yo u otra camarera - ¿de verdad es esta la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy?,¡no me lo puedo creer!, ¿¡pero si es una cría!?,

la camarera nos deja las cartas sobre la mesa y sale de nuestra pequeña sala, otra vez estoy sola con la señora Malfoy, no se muy bien que hacer..., no se como debo actuar...,

me late el corazón deprisa otra vez, y creo que todas están notando lo nerviosa que estoy, trato de tranquilizarme mientras ella ojea la carta, tengo que empezar a mejorar mi actuación o sospecharán.

Me mira, me mira y yo no soy capaz de levantar la cabeza, no puedo.

- ¿no vas a mirar tu carta? - definitivamente está asustada, no lo puede ocultar, pero no nos conviene que nos vean en este plan, tenemos que dar a entender que nuestra relación es amistosa, me parece que se lo voy a tener que recordar, ¡que fastidio!,

- yo... no se muy bien... que pedir aquí... - ¡por Merlín, pero que difícil es esto!,

- no te preocupes, conozco tus gustos, pediré yo por ti -

¿que conoce mis gustos?, ¿como es eso?, ¿y desde cuando?,

¿es que acaso tiene detectives privados?, no me extrañaría...,

de repente escucho como dice mi nombre en voz baja, lo mas bajo posible, y me recuerda que tenemos un trato, que sabe que no es fácil para mi, pero que si no cambio la cara y finjo algo mas de cortesía sospecharan de nosotras, y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

Con el corazón a cien, asiento con la cabeza, acto seguido ella toca la campanilla de cristal y pocos segundos después aparece otra camarera,

esta también nos saluda y le pregunta sonriente, a la señora Malfoy que si soy su sobrina o la hija de algún pariente, la señora Malfoy, bastante cortante le explica que soy su futura nuera, esta, extrañada, borra su sonrisa y pregunta que hemos decidido tomar.

- de beber vino blanco por favor, y de comer queremos algo ligero, pues la boda será en pocas horas, y ya sabes, el banquete..., pues..., para Hermione, tráele un hojaldre de crema de queso y verduras, y a mi..., tráeme también un hojaldre de carne de ciervo y hortalizas, y de postre tomaremos un tiramisú rosado, pero en tazas pequeñas, tamaño café.

La camarera salió con el pedido y las cartas, dejándome nuevamente a solas con ella, con esa sensación de tensión tan desagradable, y entonces la escucho otra vez.

- Quiero que alces la cabeza -

- ¿como? -¿que ha dicho?¿ha dicho que alce la cabeza?, poco a poco levanto la mirada hasta posarla en su cara,

- dentro de unas horas te convertirás en una Malfoy, en todos los aspectos, los Malfoy no agachamos la cabeza ni bajamos la mirada jamás, aunque sepamos que hemos hecho algo mal, simplemente no lo hacemos, es una característica nuestra, y tu vas a aprender eso desde ya,

así que haz el favor de no volver a agachar la cabeza ni la vista ante nadie, muchísimo menos ante mi, ni ante nadie de tu futura familia,

si quieres hacerlo solo lo podrás hacer cuando estés sola, y si tanto te desagrada mirarnos fijamente, no lo hagas, puedes desviar la mirada, pero nunca hacia abajo, ¿lo has entendido? -

- si señora Malfoy..., -

- nada de señora Malfoy..., - me dice en un irritado suspiro - Narcissa Hermione, aunque me gustaría mas que me llamaras Síssy,

mi núcleo mas íntimo me llama así, pero si te cuesta puedes decirme Narcissa, nunca mas señora Malfoy, ¿lo has entendido? -

- si... señ..., si Narcissa... - ¡ por Merlín! ¿¡que es lo que quiere de mi esta mujer!? -

gracias a los druidas, entran dos camareras y me dan un respiro, si..., respiro algo aliviada, estas posan las varitas en la mesa y aparecen en ella los juegos de cubiertos, las copas, el vino blanco, y toda la comida que hemos pedido en dos bandejas de plata tapadas con sus urnas,

las destapan y nos sirven en los platos, como desearía que se quedaran y no me dejaran otra vez sola con esta arpía, pero lo hacen, salen de la sala sonriéndonos a las dos, aunque me fijo en que cuchichean entre ellas,

¿de que hablaran?, ¿será sobre nosotras?, ¿se habrán dado cuenta de la tensión que hay aquí dentro?, espero que no..., no quiero tener que volver a escuchar a la señora Malfoy decir que tengo que actuar mejor, sin embargo tiene razón en eso, lo estoy haciendo fatal, tengo que esforzarme mas,

¡diosa fortuna... ayúdame..., dame fuerzas...!

- buen provecho - me dice con su frío tono de voz,

- gra-gracias..., igualmente - ufff relájate Hermione, no has hecho mas que empezar,

La señora Malfoy empieza a comer, yo trato de hacer lo mismo,

pero tengo el estomago cerrado desde esta mañana, y soy incapaz de meterme ningún alimento, intento disimular cogiendo los cubiertos y haciendo como que corto el hojaldre en pedazos pequeños, ¡quiero bajar la cabeza y enterrarla en la tierra como las avestruces!, pero me obligo a mi misma a mantenerla alta, como me acaban de indicar,

ella me mira, se lleva un bocado tras otro, bebe de su copa de vino y me mira intrigada,

- ¿no tienes hambre Hermione? -

- no... mucha... la verdad -

- al menos pruébala, el banquete no se servirá hasta las ocho, te vendrá bien tener algo en el estomago -

Obedezco y cojo con el tenedor un pedacito muy pequeño de lo que acabo de cortar, me lo llevo a la boca y mastico lentamente, obligándome a tragar, es imposible..., no puedo comer, y en mi cara se refleja la frustración.

- ¿estas nerviosa? -

- si... - digo en un suspiro lo más bajo posible,

- es normal, todas las novias se ponen nerviosas el día de su boda,

pero no debes preocuparte en absoluto, ya esta todo planeado, preparado, y previsto, de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de hacer tu papel de la mejor manera posible, espero mucho de ti Hermione, y espero que te esmeres mas cada minuto que pase -

Yo asiento con la cabeza, en señal de que lo he comprendido y lo pienso llevar a cavo, y también espero mejorar , aunque me esté siendo tan complicado.

Ella ya se ha terminado su plato y está con el postre, me observa de tanto en tanto en silencio, me pregunta si en serio no pienso tocar la comida,

yo declino la idea, el desánimo me tiene apunto de llorar, creo que se me nota, creo que hoy todo el que me ha visto ha notado mi mal día, me parece que no se ocultar bien mis sentimientos.

Escucho el sonido de la campanilla de cristal y en un minuto aparece una camarera, me mira de reojo y mira a la señora Malfoy, mira a la mesa, sus platos y su copa están vacíos, lo míos intactos, no he sido capaz de probar mas que dos pedacitos de un delicioso hojaldre relleno, que en mi vida me he podido permitir, no he podido beber nada, y el postre ni lo he destapado. La camarera con su característico toque de varita, hace desaparecer todo sobre la mesa, dejándola vacía,

la señora Malfoy le dice que necesitamos ya, la ayuda de cámara, me suena extraño, no se muy bien que significa, pero ella sale y poco después aparece una muchacha uniformada de manera diferente invitándonos a que la sigamos,

nosotras nos levantamos de la mesa y la seguimos, atravesamos varios salones hasta llegar a un pasillo con ascensores mágicos, entramos en el y nos deja en las termas, seguimos a nuestra guía particular y nos indica cual es nuestro baño,

- Hermione has estado y estas algo tensa, cosa que es normal y nadie te reprocha querida, pero quiero que para el momento del enlace te veas segura de ti misma y radiante, y para eso, nada como comenzar con un relajante y desestresante baño en las termas, yo te esperaré en el salón de al lado -

nuestra guía me acompaña hasta dentro y me explica para que sirven cada uno de los tarros metálicos que hay en el interior,

veo todo tipo de jabones exfoliantes, para pieles secas, grasosas, mixtas..., líquidos, sólidos, en crema, y mascarillas corporales,

también todo tipo de champú, para cada pelo ,y suavizantes con sus mascarillas correspondientes,

algo mas tranquila al estar yo sola, me desnudo y me meto en la bañera llena de sales y aceites, el agua está realmente caliente, tanto que se me enrojece la piel al instante, pienso en abrir un poco el grifo del agua fría, pero en cuestión de segundos estoy tan relajada dentro que no quiero moverme para nada,

es de lo mas agradable, ya no están ni los nervios ni el estrés,

y estoy yo sola metida en la estupenda bañera con el agua hasta el cuello,

está llena de espuma, caliente, suave, perfumada, relajante,

huele a gardenias, jazmines, y a melocotones de la India, y todo está lleno de pequeñas velas con dulce olor a vainilla roja y sándalos, y a flores de azahar.

Después de un rato, me incorporo y saco de una cajita una suave esponja de algodón de nube rosa, la lleno de jabón de orquídeas y miel de cereza,

me froto todo el cuerpo con ella a conciencia, una y otra vez me enjabono, me aclaro, y me vuelvo a enjabonar, como si quisiera borrar también los malos recuerdos de mi piel,

de pié, añado abundante champú a mi pelo, masajeo y masajeo con las yemas de mis dedos, huele a rosas, el olor es penetrante, encantador, dulce,

me aclaro entera, añado a mi piel y a mi pelo unas mascarillas nutritivas, también de rosas, y vuelvo a masajear mi cuero cabelludo, entonces escucho que llaman a la puerta, pregunto que ocurre y me dicen que debo darme prisa, son las tres y a las cinco tenemos que salir del palacio,

a toda prisa me aclaro nuevamente de la cabeza a los pies y salgo de la bañera, una vez seca y envuelta en el albornoz me dispongo a vestirme otra vez cuando escucho a mi guía nuevamente,

- no te vistas otra vez con tu ropa Hermione, debes salir únicamente con el albornoz -

algo extrañada, abro la puerta y me encuentro a la señora Malfoy y a la guía que dicen que no perdamos mas tiempo,

ambas me cogen de la mano y me llevan hasta uno de los ascensores mágicos, yo voy quejándome todo el camino de que estoy casi desnuda y de que me he dejado toda la ropa y el neceser en el baño, a lo que ellas me responden que eso no tiene importancia, que no los voy a necesitar,

y que no me preocupe por mi aspecto, pues en este lugar solo hay mujeres y la mayoría están con el mismo albornoz que llevo yo,

es verdad, se ven varios grupos de mujeres y muchas de ellas con tan solo albornoces y toallas en la cabeza, pero aún así me molesta, es la primera vez que alguien me ve así, y no esperaba que la primera fuese la madre de Draco Malfoy,

bastante avergonzada escucho como deciden entre ellas, si primero deben peinarme, o maquillarme y arreglarme las manos, pero al final deciden que primero me peinan,

subimos hasta el salón de peluquería que me corresponde y nos reciben cuatro mujeres bastante sonrientes, mi guía les comunica que se nos ha echado el tiempo encima, que se den prisa porque salimos a las cinco hacia el templo, ellas despreocupadas y tranquilas le dicen que me dejen en sus manos, y que por el tiempo no hay que preocuparse demasiado,

pues es costumbre que la novia llegue tarde.

me sientan en la butaca y todas se ponen en marcha, empiezan a secarme y a cepillarme al mismo tiempo, lo hacen dos de ellas mientras las otras dos van preparando todo lo que necesitan, y yo me estoy empezando a agobiar seriamente, en realidad no soporto todo esto, me hostiga, me resulta inútil y frívolo, y me da rabia que todo huela a rosas,

¿porque todo tiene que oler a rosas?

una de ellas me esparce por todo el cabello un dichoso e irritante bálsamo cremoso, como no, de "rosas", mientras otra sigue cepillando la otra sigue secando, al cavo de quince minutos ya lo tengo totalmente seco, extraordinaria mente brillante y suave como la seda, comentan todas ellas, incluida la madre de Draco, no hay espejo, por lo que no me puedo ver.

La señora Malfoy escoge un peinado de un libro de fotografías y se lo pasa a una de ellas, todas nuevamente se ponen manos a la obra,

cuarenta y cinco minutos después y con el culo mas plano que una tabla, ya tengo el peinado hecho,

por orden de la guía, mientras dos de ellas me peinaban,

las otras dos me hacían la manicura y la pedicura, y yo cada vez me siento mas inútil, mas molesta, y mas invisible y fastidiada,

son las cuatro y todas tiran de mi corriendo hasta el ascensor,

este nos deja en las últimas plantas, espero que termine pronto este suplicio, miro por la ventana y veo la débil luz del sol, que parece cálida, aunque pronto se habrá ido, y con ella todo mi sosiego.

Llegamos a nuestra sala y entramos en el vestidor que me corresponde,

dentro, junto a la pared, hay un bonito biombo de tela con aves y flores bordadas, que parece asiático, la señora Malfoy me indica que dentro está la ropa intima que me tengo que poner, que vergüenza..., creo que nunca antes he pasado tanta vergüenza...,

una vez dentro me desprendo del albornoz, y echo un vistazo a... no me lo puedo creer..., ¿lencería?, si, es lencería fina y parece de la mas cara, recuerdo aquella revista que me enseñó Diana con todos aquellos camisones y ropa intima, y que le dije que ni loca me pondría algo así,

pues bien, esto es algo así,

y como no me queda mas remedio que ponerme eso o nada, me pongo la minúscula y suave braguita que es medio transparente, con partes en encaje y seda, ato bien los lazos de raso que tiene a ambos lados y anudo bien, con algo de miedo a quedarme sin ellas en algún momento, espero que Afrodita no lo permita...,

me dispongo a ponerme la parte de arriba y no veo el sujetador,

lo busco, miro por todas partes y no lo encuentro, creo que no hay,

pregunto y me lo confirman, solo están las braguitas, unas medias de seda, y un hermoso y pequeño corsé,

todo es de color blanco, y no se por donde empezar a ponérmelos,

la señora Malfoy como si adivinara mis pensamientos me dice que me ponga solo por encima el corsé, que las ayudantes de cámara están aquí para ayudarme a vestirme, yo, totalmente sonrojada y muerta de la vergüenza, salgo de detrás del biombo, sujetando firmemente el corsé contra mis pechos, para evitar quedarme mas desnuda de lo que ya estoy,

una doncella se sitúa detrás de mi y empieza a unir los corchetes y las cintas, estirando cada vez mas fuerte y entallándome al máximo la figura, nunca en mi vida me había puesto nada tan apretado, y este puñetero corsé me está matando, ¿que es lo que quieren?, ¿asfixiarme?, ¿porque tienen que apretarlo tantísimo?

mis realzados pechos parece que en cualquier momento van a estallar por el escote, que está totalmente bordeado por una pequeña tira fruncida de suave tul transparente y diminutas plumas blancas, este ha dado la forma mas firme y redondeada que pueden lucir mis pechos,

me fijo en ellos un instante, no me había dado cuenta de que me hubieran crecido tanto, y yo cada vez enrojezco mas y mas de vergüenza,

otra de las doncellas me ayuda a enfundarme las medias, estas, que son transparentes de seda, me llegan por encima de la mitad del muslo, y al final tienen unas blondas de encaje blanco de unos cuatro dedos de largo,

las blondas a su vez, tienen estratégicamente dos perlas cosidas en la parte delantera y trasera, por donde van abotonadas las tiras elásticas que cuelgan del corsé, aunque no tengo ni idea de como van, la doncella se me adelanta, y engancha las tiras de seda blanca en las bonitas perlas, al final quedan en ambas piernas abotonadas por delante y por detrás, pensé que sería mas complicado.

- señora Narcissa, su nuera ya está lista para ponerse el vestido -

dice una de las ayudantas, esta bastante satisfecha y haciéndole un gesto a las demás para que se acercaran.

- sin duda su hijo, se volverá loco por ella esta noche - dijo otra triunfal,

- si, es una belleza, está realmente sexy, ningún hombre podría resistírsele - dijo la primera,

- creo que tendrás una noche de bodas verdaderamente especial - respondió la segunda mirándome con picardía,

- sin duda, y eso es lo que se espera, ¿verdad querida? - comentó Narcissa clavándome su gélida mirada - bien, hay que terminar de vestirla, no queremos que se resfríe ¿verdad?,

La señora Malfoy me dedicó otra de sus intrigantes y altivas miradas,

dándome a entender que no debía olvidarme de lo mas importante,

mi deber conyugal, y mi estomago vuelve a contorsionarse,

¿pero como podría olvidarme de algo así?, desde que lo hable con Diana no he podido hacerme a la idea, si ya me resulta imposible darle un beso ¿como narices voy a poder llegar a mas? solo espero que su hijo no me presione demasiado y quiera esperarme hasta estar preparada.

Las doncellas sacaron de un hermoso baúl de madera de sándalo tallada,

el blanco y fastuoso vestido de novia, parece pesado, e incómodo, aunque es una autentica belleza,

este vestido había pasado de generación en generación desde la conocida Elinor Malfoy, por quien la mansión había sido construida en su honor,

todas las mujeres de la familia Malfoy lo habían lucido, y hoy, para mi desgracia, me tocaba llevarlo a mi, es del siglo xv, ¿acaso podría llevar algo mas antiguo?

Elinor lo había heredado de sus antepasadas, curiosamente está en perfecto estado, pero se nota a la perfección que es una pieza de antigüedad, perteneciente a la nobleza, desde la calidad y magnificencia con la que está elaborada la ostentosa tela, hasta el medieval estilo de las princesas de esos tiempos, cada detalle es un hermoso tesoro, cada perla engarzada, cada flor bordada, todo el vestido en sí es una obra de arte,

consta de dos partes, las doncellas me dijeron que alzara los brazos,

entre todas me lo colocan por encima, y comienzan a atar y cruzar las cintas por detrás,

la parte de arriba es de estilo imperio, solo que sin mangas, se ciñe justo debajo del pecho con una delicada cinta de encaje, atada por detrás en un largo lazo, a partir de ahí, cae suelto hasta el suelo sin perder su ahuecada forma, encima de esta primera capa del vestido, me colocaron la siguiente,

esta parece un largo chaquetón que cubre todo el vestido a excepción de el escote,

y la parte delantera que va totalmente abierta, solo se une, justo debajo del alzado pecho por un hermoso camafeo de plata, con una esmeralda en el centro, las mangas son ajustadas, y van abotonadas con sus perlas, desde los codos hasta las muñecas, son largas hasta la primera falange del dedo pulgar, a partir de ahí sobresale un bello encaje que cubre el resto de los dedos, y por detrás se extiende en una amplia cola de un par de metros.

una vez dentro de él, comienzan a abotonar perla por perla y a atar cinta por cinta, y totalmente abotonado, entre todas las doncellas y ayudantas de cámara, me lo ajustan por completo a mi entallada y apretada figura,

acercando a mi sus varitas y pronunciando el hechizo - ajuste máxima - ,

ya solo falta el maquillaje y el velo,

gracias a Merlín solo tardaron diez minutos maquillándome, y tres en ponerme el velo, ya estoy lista,

- está preciosa, es una verdadera muñeca de porcelana, señora Malfoy, ya está lista.

- aún no - acto seguido sacó de una pequeña cajita un liguero de precioso tul celeste,

- ponedle este liguero, los zapatos y las joyas, la corona se la pongo yo.

las chicas la obedecen y me suben hasta algo mas de la mitad del muslo el hermoso liguero, luego me ponen unas lagrimas de diamantes en las orejas, una gargantilla y una pulsera también de diamantes, y sentada me colocan los blancos tacones de novia, que se ajustan con una delicada correa de diminutas rosas, ¡a este paso voy a terminar aborreciéndolas...!

Luego se acerca ella, con una majestuosa tiara de diamantes y esmeraldas engarzadas en oro blanco, la antigua corona Malfoy, lucida por todas las mujeres de su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Eso ya es el colmo, es demasiado para mi, ¿acaso pertenezco yo a la nobleza?, ¿acaso no ven lo absurdo que es?, ¿es que no ven lo absolutamente impropio que es, que alguien como yo, lleve en la cabeza algo como eso?

yo no soy una Malfoy y no lo seré nunca, esa corona es el símbolo mas antiguo y significativo de mis enemigos,

traición, esa es la palabra, me siento como si me traicionase a mi misma y a todos los que me aprecian,

ahora tengo que soportar su peso, y todo lo que significa, ¡no quiero! no quería llevarla, me siento disfrazada, aturdida..., solo quiero salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo, siento que se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas,

ella me mira con severidad, y me suelta un - ni se te ocurra, estropearás el maquillaje y no hay tiempo de arreglarlo -

me trago las lagrimas, y vencida dejo que ella me corone, con el suplicio, la angustia y el miedo que vuelvo a sentir otra vez, y creía adormilados,

- ahora si que ya esta lista - afirma Narcissa satisfecha - pongámosle un toque de perfume de rosas y salgamos ya -

- señora Malfoy, hoy ha sido el día que mas rosas hemos encargado para todo... jajajajaja ¿es su flor favorita? - pregunta una de las ayudantas,

- no, es la de mi hijo, le encantan las rosas, desde pequeño -

Así que de eso se trata, hoy me han embadurnado con mil historias y potingues de rosas, solo porque a su nene le gusta esa flor..., empiezo a sentirme como un objeto que va de unas manos a otras..., es como si quisieran eliminar todo lo que soy, hasta el olor de mi piel cubriéndome con capas y capas de la esencia de su flor favorita, ya empieza a desagradarme, ¡hasta su aroma empieza a darme nauseas!

me llevan justo a la entrada de la sala donde hay un ovalado espejo desde el techo hasta el suelo, es la primera vez desde que llego al palacio que puedo mirarme al espejo, y lo que veo definitivamente no es lo que me esperaba,

la doncella tenía razón, aún con el largo velo cubriéndome por completo no parezco una novia normal, esta no soy yo, no puedo serlo,

¿quien es esta mujer que se refleja ante el espejo? ¿acaso una simple mortal puede tener este aspecto?

parezco haberme escapado de un cuento de hadas, parece que dentro de nada apareceré en mi reino junto al príncipe, solo que por desgracia mi nuevo reino será el mismo que el de los Malfoy, y mi príncipe es funestamente mi archienemigo de toda la vida,

parezco una reina del siglo doce a punto de casarse, la doncella tenía razón, no parezco real, parezco una muñeca de porcelana.

Y como si fuese a romperme, entre todas me ayudan con el vestido a salir a la enroscada escalera de caracol, donde aguarda el carruaje que compartiré con la madre de Draco, todas satisfechas y sonrientes se despiden de mi, deseándome un feliz matrimonio, y unos hijos fuertes y sanos,

se me oprime el corazón y se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lagrimas,

el elegante carruaje llega hasta el borde de la escalera y reconozco a Alberth, el cochero que me trajo al principio, baja los peldaños y nos ayuda a subir a la señora Malfoy y a mi, felicitándonos por la unión de nuestras familias, y yo empiezo a asfixiarme, estoy a punto de llorar y ella me habla:

- tranquilízate, solo son tres años, si eres inteligente aprovecharás el tiempo y se te pasará volando, coopera con nosotros y tu vida será mucho mas agradable y placentera de lo que imaginas, solo tienes que empezar a aceptar tu nueva vida -

algo así me decía Diana, y puede que tengan razón, puede que si acepto de una vez mi destino y hago todo lo posible por hacerlo llevadero, el tiempo corra y se pase sin darme cuenta,

miramos por la ventana, son las cinco y media y el sol se esta escapando,

cuando lleguemos al templo será totalmente de noche, y llegaremos tarde, como es costumbre,

no me había dado cuenta de que ella también se ha cambiado de ropa, y de peinado, su vestido es verde oscuro, y sus joyas de plata y esmeraldas, ella también fue una Slitheryn, se le nota a leguas, su pose altiva y regia no ha cambiado nada,

miro hacia abajo en un acto característico mío, y de repente noto su fría mano en mi barbilla, la levanta obligándome a mirarla, - no lo vuelvas a hacer, eres una Malfoy, no agachamos la cabeza ni para mirarnos los zapatos - me suelta tan tranquila.

pero yo soy una Granger, siempre lo seré, y siempre seré fiel a mis principios, es algo que no pienso cambiar.

Seguimos todo el trayecto en silencio.

Una hora después, miro por la ventana y veo que descendemos, solo hay un haz de luz en el cielo, descendemos y observo que estacionamos en un jardín bellamente iluminado con cientos de velas y adornos florales de todos los tamaños, parece que hemos llegado al templo,

me lleno el pecho de aire profundamente y lo suelto muy despacio,

el corazón cada vez me late mas deprisa, y entonces ella vuelve a hablar,

- quédate aquí hasta que venga Lucius, el te entregará a Draco, yo iré junto a mi hijo, pues soy quien lo entrega, y por lo que mas quieras..., trata de fingir que estas un poquito feliz, aunque sea un poquito, no es demasiado lo que te pido, esta noche absolutamente todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti, trata de hacer la mejor actuación de tu vida,

¿entendido? - asiento con la cabeza y trato de esquivar su fría mirada,

al menos tendré unos minutos para mi sola en el carruaje, eso me consuela un poco,

Alberth baja los peldaños de madera engalanados con terciopelo rojo y la ayuda a bajar, un hombre la espera en la entrada y le cede su brazo orgulloso, los dos entran, y desaparecen por los enormes portones de tallada madera con largas y columnas a los lados, son un hombre y una mujer, representan a los novios, ellos tampoco parecen felices,

este es mi pequeño momento, sola conmigo misma, para pensar un minuto en lo que me espera de aquí a tres años, pienso en que tengo que empezar a mentir a todo el mundo,

Diana me dijo que me convirtiera en una actriz de primera, y es lo que tengo que hacer, debo relajarme todo lo que pueda y sonreír, y fingir que soy feliz, y que lo amo..., el nudo regresa a mi garganta y lucho con todas mis fuerzas por retener las lagrimas,

no se como lo voy a hacer, pero sacaré fuerzas de donde no las tenga,

miro por la ventana hacia la luna llena que es inmensa, jamás la había visto tan enorme, tiene el mismo color marfil que el palacio de las novias, y no se porque me acuerdo de mis padres,

- os prometo que seré alguien en la vida, os prometo que voy a salir adelante y no me dejaré hundir, os llevo siempre en mi corazón, no olvidaré mi promesa -

de repente Alberth abre la puerta, y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar, le hago caso y bajo con todo el cuidado del mundo gracias a lo maravillosamente pesado que es este maldito vestido, una vez en el suelo alzo la cabeza como me ha indicado ella y al mirar al frente, me llevo un susto de muerte,

frente a mi está el señor Malfoy, muy sorprendido por mi aspecto,

no se muy bien describir su cara pero diría que está pensando mil cosas a la vez, entre ellas inquietud por recordar nuestro mutuo pasado, extrañeza por no reconocerme del todo con mi nuevo aspecto, y sorpresa y turbación al ver a una sangre sucia, luciendo el esplendoroso vestido de novia de sus antepasadas, y la gran corona Malfoy sobre mi cabeza.

Después de estar varios minutos mirándome con estupor, me da la bien venida con su gélida voz y me ofrece su frío brazo, que estoy obligada a tomar,

- Bien venida a la familia Hermione, yo seré quien te entregue a Draco - me dice con su seco tono de voz,

Acto seguido no tengo mas remedio que tomar su brazo y siento como el corazón se me quiere salir por la boca cuando lo hago, y juntos caminamos sin prisas pero sin pausas, nos dirigimos firmes hacia el interior del templo.


	15. La boda

Capítulo 15: La boda

Agarrada al duro y frío brazo del señor Malfoy, voy caminando lo mas erguidamente posible, con la cabeza alta, por la ancha alfombra roja, desde la entrada del templo,

trato de no mirar a los lados, pero se que hay decenas de personas,

posiblemente habrán doscientas o trescientas, prefiero no pensarlo,

no quiero que los nervios me traicionen,

nada mas cruzar el umbral, empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial, y yo procuro con todas mis fuerzas no agachar la cabeza, aunque no puedo evitar bajar la mirada, no lo puedo evitar, no soporto tener los ojos inquisidores de todos los comensales puestos sobre mi, y se que es así, todo el mundo está de pie, todo el mundo está observándonos,

noto que el señor Malfoy aprieta mi brazo, lo hace en señal de que no agache la cabeza, ¡por Deméter...! ¿¡porque me cuesta tanto mantenerla alzada!? es como si todas estas miradas me golpearan a la cara, soy una intrusa en su mundo, una extraña, ellos son sus amigos, son como ellos, y aunque no tengan mas remedio que aceptar nuestra boda, seguramente me repudian igual, pero se lo guardan.

Lentamente nos vamos acercando por la larga y amplia alfombra de terciopelo rojo, y a mi me empieza a costar respirar, mi corazón se acelera, se dispara, me llegan flashes de aquella horrible pesadilla,

y me siento cada vez mas pesada, noto mi turbado semblante palidecer, y se me congelan las manos y el rostro, siento escalofríos y un sudor frío empieza a formarse en mi frente y en mis muñecas,

mi vista sigue clavada en el suelo y dejo de oír la música, y el murmullo de la gente,

ya casi llegamos..., de repente paramos, y no puedo alzar la vista, no soy capaz, ¿en que momento me volví tan cobarde?,

yo derrote junto a Harry y a Ron, al señor tenebroso,

yo luche contra los mortifagos y los dementores,

yo me he enfrentado a la dura realidad de perder a toda mi familia y tener que salir de ese infierno sola, pero se que Draco estará ahí, con su asco y su rabia guardados, esperando para salir en el momento mas oportuno,

esperando con su soberbia para seguir atormentándome, siento que está esperando a que alce la vista y lo mire, y yo no me atrevo,

seguro que me culpa de todo lo que le está pasando,

¿pero que culpa tengo yo?, ¿porque no eligieron a otra persona?,

¿y porque no se negó rotundamente?, ¿porqué no luchó mas?

no, yo no soy culpable, yo no he hecho nada malo,

no tengo que pedirle perdón, ni tampoco tengo porque pagar,

estamos quietos, yo estoy en medio de el señor y la señora Malfoy,

Draco esta al lado derecho de su madre.

Veo como un hombre que parece ser componente del ritual, esparce en el pulido y brillante suelo de mármol, un perfecto circulo formado por una gruesa hilera de pétalos de rosas rojas como la sangre, sus favoritas, un minuto después se oye la alta voz del que parece el juez,

- ¿quien presenta a este joven? - pregunta el juez,

- yo lo presento y lo represento - responde Narcissa,

- ¿quien presenta a esta joven? - pregunta otra vez,

- yo la presento y la represento - contesta Lucius,

- que los jóvenes entren en el circulo - ordena el juez,

Aunque sigo con la mirada baja, veo como los pies de Draco enfundados en sus impecables y lustrosos zapatos negros se mueven y entra en el circulo,

el señor Malfoy me suelta el brazo, pero yo no reacciono hasta un minuto después, pesadamente alzo el vestido y la señora Malfoy me ayuda con el largo velo para poder entrar sin deshacer el redondo circulo, una vez los dos dentro, la misma persona que lo hizo, empieza a colocar pequeñas velas blancas por todo nuestro alrededor cerrándolo aún mas, o mejor dicho, encerrándonos aún mas,

en unos segundos aparece otro de los jueces con un gran libro muy antiguo abierto, parece papel de pergamino, esta vez se escucha su voz:

- señora Narcissa Malfoy, ¿entrega y autoriza usted a este muchacho en matrimonio y alianza de paz, para esta muchacha? -

- si señoría, lo entrego y lo autorizo -

- firme aquí - le indica el juez,

La señora Malfoy se acerca y firma en el viejo libro.

- señor Lucius Malfoy, ¿entrega y autoriza usted a esta muchacha en matrimonio y alianza de paz, para este muchacho? -

- si señoría, la entrego y la autorizo - responde Lucius,

- firme aquí - repite el juez,

el padre de Draco se cerca y firma en el libro,

¿¡pero con que derecho me entregan y me autorizan!? ¡no son mis dueños! ¿es que estamos en el siglo quince?, ¿quienes se creen que son para disponer así de mi vida?

la rabia me consume por dentro como si fuera terrible lava volcánica, jamas se me va a olvidar este momento.

Se vuelve a escuchar a uno de los jueces, esta vez dirigirse a nosotros:

- poneos el uno frente al otro -

lentamente obedezco, pero todavía no soy capaz de mirar a Draco a la cara, y aunque tengo la cabeza todo lo alta que puedo pese a lo derrotada que me siento,

desvío la mirada en cualquier dirección donde no me encuentre con la suya, y lo noto, noto su penetrante y escudriñadora mirada, se que me está mirando y yo no soy capaz de devolvérsela,

¿porque?,¿porque no soy capaz?,¿porque me cuesta tanto?,¿porque soy tan cobarde?

diosa fortuna..., vuelve a acercarte a mi.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, extiende la palma de tu mano hacia tu prometida -

veo como su mano se extiende hacia mi, y se me corta la respiración por un minuto,

me he fijado en su traje, es de negro ébano, de una de las telas mas finas y caras que hay, su camisa es de un blanco puro, y lleva unos gemelos de una enroscada serpiente de plata, con los ojos de verdes esmeraldas, en todo momento he tenido presentes los colores de su casa, incluso en mi vestido, como si sellaran mi esencia con su marca, como si se apropiaran de mi, y así me siento, comprada...,

- Hermione Jane Granger, pon tu mano sobre la de tu prometido -

me sobresalto, eso no me lo esperaba, ¡voy a tener que tocarlo ya!

no puedo, no estoy preparada...,

¡Merlín, fortuna... Afrodita... Hera... ! dadme valor..., ¡no me falléis!

el juez carraspea esperando que me mueva, pero estoy paralizada por los nervios, creo que voy a vomitar, ¿vomitar?,

pero Hermione, ¿que vas a vomitar si no has comido nada desde ayer?

los dos jueces molestos, vuelven a carraspear y me miran con intriga y fastidio.

Por fin mis entumecidas extremidades reaccionan y muy despacio y temerosamente coloco levemente la palma de mi mano sobre la de Draco.

Me sorprendo, me sorprendo muchísimo, la palma de su mano, que yo creía pálida como el hueso y fría como el hielo, es en realidad sonrosada y tibia, ¡si! ¡tibia! Draco Malfoy mi gélido enemigo tiene las palmas de las manos sonrosadas y tibias, sin embargo mi mano es ahora la que está fría y pálida como la muerte,

su tacto es suave, cálido, me transmite ese calor y mi mano empieza a tornarse tibia también, y para mi asombro el la agarra firmemente, pero no tanto como para hacer que me moleste, no, no me hace daño ni me molesta, pero es incomodo, extraño..., siento otra vez ese nudo en mi estomago, y noto mi mano calentarse entre la suya,

uno de los jueces me saca de mis pensamientos, alzando en sus manos una larga cinta que parece de raso blanco.

- he aquí, el lazo de la unión entre estas dos familias. -

después de mostrarla a todos los comensales, ata un extremo de ella fuertemente a la muñeca de Draco, y luego empieza a enrollarla con firmeza alrededor de nuestras agarradas manos, uniéndolas aún mas estrechamente, vuelta tras vuelta va ciñendo sin dejar un solo centímetro visible de nuestras pieles, y termina enrollándola en mi muñeca y atándola con la misma fuerza.

- he aquí, que estas dos personas, están atadas la una a la otra por medio de esta cinta que representa el matrimonio -

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, quedas unido en enlace de paz, a esta joven, tanto para lo positivo, como para lo negativo, por lo tanto, si eres descubierto en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, en un engaño contra las leyes del contrato matrimonial, la pena será, doce años de prisión en Azkaban -

- Hermione Jane Granger, quedas unida en enlace de paz, a este joven, tanto para lo positivo, como para lo negativo, por lo tanto, si incumples alguna de las normas del contrato matrimonial, atente a las consecuencias -

Acto seguido toca con su varita nuestras manos unidas por la cinta y pronuncia el hechizo:

- que estas dos personas queden unidas por el lazo de la Alianza -, después de esto con dos toques mas de varita, hace desaparecer la cinta que nos une liberándonos de ella -

el otro juez le pasa a este, un pequeño cofre de piedra lunar, con los valiosos anillos hechizados, y me insta a que le ponga el primero a Draco, suspiro intentando controlarme y darme animo, y cojo el primer anillo,Draco estira su mano, y yo con sumo cuidado intento no rozarlo en absoluto, deslizándolo cuidadosamente sobre su dedo.

Mis manos tiemblan, intento controlarme.

Luego el juez le pasa el cofrecillo a Draco, y este coge el segundo anillo y con decisión y seguridad, agarra con sus cálidas y suaves manos la mía,

me estremezco, ahora toda yo tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies,

sin esperarme ese gesto, trato de evitar su escrutadora mirada,

mientras noto el tacto de cada uno de sus endiablados dedos recorrer cada centímetro de mi mano, ¡parece que lo hiciera a propósito!

mas escalofríos...,

segundos después se oye la voz del juez

- Que los representantes firmen el acta matrimonial -

Los señores Malfoy se acercan al acta y la firman, firman también los jueces, y minutos después uno de ellos da un toque de varita sobre el contrato ya firmado y pronuncia - Enlace realizado y sellado -

seguimos en el circulo el uno frente al otro.

- Que los contrayentes firmen el acta matrimonial -

el juez correspondiente nos la acerca y la firmamos, y se dirige nuevamente a nosotros:

- señor Malfoy, puede besar a su esposa -

Me hielo, me hielo por completo, me paralizo, no me puedo mover, mi pobre corazón cansado de llevar semanas sobresaltándose y poniendo a prueba su capacidad ya no me responde, no quiero que me bese, no quiero...,

veo como casi a cámara lenta sus manos levantan mi largo y vaporoso velo por encima de mi cabeza, se acerca, despacio, lento, muy lentamente, ahora si lo miro a la cara, a sus grises ojos, extraña y curiosamente han perdido frialdad, y soy yo la que la ha adquirido, soy yo la que estoy helada y medio muerta, y miro su rostro, sus varoniles facciones, su lechosa piel tiene las mejillas tintadas de rubor, sus labios no son pálidos si no sonrosados, su altiva mirada es perspicaz, escrutadora,

me escudriña, penetra en la mía y parece preguntar quien soy, como si no me recordara, como si no me conociera de nada.

Se acerca, su rostro muy despacio se acerca al mío, y a pocos milímetros de sus labios noto su calor, y el masculino olor de su piel, huele imponentemente a hombre, su fragancia es como el perfume de las noches de verano, atractiva, cautivadora, envolvente.

El miedo se acrecienta en mi y cierro los ojos para hacer que se valla,

entonces lo hace, me besa, si, me está besando, sus cálidos labios rozan los mío helados,

solo un segundo, solo ha sido un segundo pero aún así me estremezco...,

un cosquilleo me recorre desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies, para volver a subir y anidar en mi bajo vientre,

¿que es esto que siento?¿que es esta sensación? por un momento me siento arder...,

ya no me besa, se aparta un poco de mi y se oyen las voces de todos los presentes felicitándonos, y la música del piano y los violines, aún noto ese calor en mis mejillas ahora encendidas, y en mi cuello, y en mi escote, y en mi vientre..., los labios se me inflaman, noto que sube en ellos súbitamente la temperatura,

¿porque?, ¿que es?, ¿porque con el leve roce de sus labios siento todo esto?, ¿que significa? siento que todo esta como en cámara lenta, es como un sueño..., y se me queda fija en la mente la imagen de su rostro acercándose al mío, sus ojos grises como aguamarinas que parecen cálidos, su aroma masculino, el sedoso tacto de sus labios..., ¡pero que narices me pasa! ¡por amor a la magia estoy hablado de Draco Malfoy! ¿¡que me ha sucedido!?¿¡que clase de embrujo es este!? sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza, tratando de borrar cada sensación grabada por el,

por todo su caprichoso y altivo ser, todo el mundo está al rededor nuestra y de sus padres felicitándonos, todos parecen muy felices,

lo miro de reojo cuando creo que está mirando hacia otro lado, es mas alto que yo, me saca una cabeza, y desde luego seguro que mucho mas fuerte, su porte es recto, su formada anatomía parece atlética escondida en su carísimo traje de novio, y de repente y sin esperármelo en absoluto, gira su cabeza y me mira, me mira a los ojos fijamente,

noto que se me corta la respiración, otra vez esa mirada..., otra vez miro sus sonrosadas mejillas, otra vez me fijo en sus carnosos y sensuales labios..., ¡Hermione por Merlín, ya basta! ¡sácate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza de inmediato!, ¡te lo ordeno! y lo peor de todo es que no deja de mirarme, ¿porque me mira así? ¿que es lo que pretende?

es extraño..., es como si no me reconociera, como si quisiera encontrar en mi a alguien conocido,¿pero que es lo que buscas con esa mirada...?,

¿vamos Malfoy, que pretendes, intimidarme?

¡mierda! ¡se me ha salido! ¡lo he dicho en voz altaaa!, ¡noooooo! ¡me mueroooooo!

Draco me mira totalmente sorprendido y con una ceja levantada,

ese gesto debe de haberlo heredado de su madre, y yo no se donde meterme, ¡tierra trágame!, ¡no puedo creerme que me haya escuchadooo!

sin dejar de mirarme fijamente me habla:

- no necesito intimidarte mas, ya lo estas bastante, y soy tu marido, así que llámame Draco. me suelta con su característica sonrisa en forma de mueca de medio lado, aunque esta vez se le ve algo de diversión en la mirada, ¿¡será insolente!?

mis ojos se abren descomunalmente y estupefacta, no se que contestar,

el, sonriente y triunfal se acerca a sus amigos que le abrazan, y yo lo detesto, y lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, aunque me odio y me detesto mas a mi por haber dejado que se me escaparan esos pensamientos.

Sus padres se me acercan y me felicitan, nuevamente me dan la bien venida a la familia.

se oyen varios amigos de Draco que gritan - ¡por los nuevos señor y señora de Malfoy!- y a este le siguen el resto de los comensales.

Un tío lejano de Draco anuncia que es la hora de los brindis, y todo el mundo sale del templo hacia el gran salón, arremolinándose en torno a sus asignadas mesas para sentarse y escuchar o recitar su brindis particular, entonces Narcissa me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta nuestros asientos,

en una larga mesa decorada con un precioso mantel de lino blanco y por supuesto como iban a faltar los centros de mesa con "las preciadas rosas de su nene" las hay por todas partes, y la mesa está engalanada con hermosos candelabros, y un gran número de jarritas de cristal velado con infinidad de bombones de todo tipo, ya empiezan a desagradarme.

A mi izquierda se sienta ella, y a mi derecha desgraciadamente Draco,

y al lado de el su padre, es como si lo hubieran hecho estratégicamente, pero estamos los dos en medio de sus padres, los camareros empiezan a servir el aperitivo, consistente en champagne rosado y una gran variedad de finos canapés.

Mientras la gente bebe y pica un poco, algunos van diciendo sus brindis,

la mayoría nos desea mucha suerte en el largo camino, paciencia y tenacidad para forjar un buen futuro, y casi todos nos desean mil niños fuertes y sanos,

esta vez no se me ocurre mirarlo de reojo, aunque me encantaría ver la cara de engreído que tiene, ¡y por amor a la magia!, que dejen de desearnos hijos o me entraran ganas de arrancarme el útero.

Miro por un momento a su madre, que finge estar feliz y satisfecha,

al otro lado está su padre con la misma y exacta actitud, tanto Draco como sus padres tienen una pose firme y altiva, como estatuas de piedra sin relajar el cuerpo un segundo, fingiendo perfectamente y sin esfuerzo, dicha y alegría.

Llevamos un buen rato escuchando los discursos de la gente, y ahora veo como se levanta un hombre que alza su copa de champagne rosa y nos indica que quiere decir unas palabras, me suena su cara, ¿quien será...?, me suena.., se parece bastante a...,

- Bien, quiero desearle a los novios, de parte mía y de todo el ministerio,

una hermosa y larga vida matrimonial, llena de amor y felicidad sin límites, y espero que vuestra unión se vea aún mas fortalecida, con la llegada de vuestros hijos, eso sí, todo a su tiempo, todavía sois jóvenes para eso, pero podéis conformaos con ir perfeccionando la irresistible técnica antes de poneos a ello, jajajajajajaja.

Escucho el desagradable brindis del ministro y como se ríe y aplaude la gente, y para terminar de irritarme, escucho también a mi lado algunas risas burlonas de Draco, ¡me apetece matarlo!,

ahora veo como se quedan todos en silencio mientras otro hombre se levanta alzando su copa, su cara también me suena, solo que tan lejos no lo reconozco bien, aunque verdaderamente se me parece a..., ¡siii, es Briaaannn, y Diana está sentada en su mesa! ¡que alegría!, ¡creí que no los iba a ver en toda la noche!

totalmente emocionada y feliz por primera vez desde que salí de mi casa,

los saludo efusivamente a ambos con la mano, Draco y sus padres giran sus cabezas al unísono hacia mi, bastante asombrados por mi comportamiento poco solemne y falto de protocolo, parece que están disgustados, pero me da igual, estoy feliz de ver a mis únicos amigos en este sitio y no pueden estropearme el momento, aunque todo el mundo está serio mirándome, con falta de comprensión.

- Hermione, eres la jovencita mas hermosa e inteligente que conozco, y a pesar de tu valentía, se que te ha tocado vivir duros momentos, pero yo se por propia experiencia, que después de la tormenta llega la calma,

y muchas veces sale un bonito arcoiris que alegra nuestro día,

tu eres como el arco-iris en medio de una tormenta Hermione,

eres de corazón noble y puro,

no cambies nunca lo que eres, se fiel siempre a tus principio y guíate por tu alma, escucha y sigue siempre a tu corazón y lograrás ser feliz, porque te lo mereces, las personas como tu, tienen ganado el cielo y se merecen ser felices sobre todo junto a la persona que aman, y eso tenlo por seguro que lo vas a lograr,

guarda mis palabras para cuando necesites recordarlas, vas a ser la mas feliz de las mujeres junto al hombre que ames, porque te lo mereces,

al final lograrás esquivar cada bache de tu camino, y te quedarán libres todo el amor y la felicidad con la que serás recompensada.

Draco, te conozco desde que tenías ocho años y me llegabas por el ombligo, te he visto crecer y convertirte en un apuesto joven, y también te he visto cometer errores, pero de eso se trata la vida, de aprender y rectificar, y de no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra,

eres el chico mas afortunado que conozco, por haberte casado con ella,

a pesar de su adolescente juventud, tiene la madurez de una mujer,

y lleva dignamente la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes al tenerla como esposa,

aprende de ella todo lo que puedas, desborda talento y sabiduría, las mujeres

y créeme que si yo tuviera tu edad, y no estuviera tan enamorado de mi novia, no dudaría un segundo en robártela, y procura no hacerla sufrir o te las verás conmigo -

Veo como alza su copa y bebe, Diana, y yo desde mi silla, hacemos lo mismo, los tres nos sonreímos ampliamente, pero me entristece que a su brindis solamente aplaudamos nosotras dos, a nadie parece haberle agradado, es una lastima..., es lo mas bonito y sincero que he escuchado hasta ahora, como me gustaría levantarme de aquí y sentarme junto a ellos, y abrazarlos.

Por otra parte escucho los estúpidos y negativos comentarios de Draco y su familia.

Después de casi dos horas escuchando brindis, anuncian que van a servir el banquete nupcial, entran un grupo de cuarenta doncellas que unen las puntas de sus varitas sobre nuestra mesa y con tres toques, esta se llena a lo largo y a lo ancho con el suculento banquete, luego abren sus brazos y manos ampliamente hacia los invitados y aparecen en sus mesas los deliciosos platos,

cada mesa está llena de una gran cantidad de bandejas de plata y fuentes de cristal, con los manjares que han preparado los helfos de cocina para el día de la boda, se podría decir que hay mas de cincuenta platos diferentes, no falta de nada, y hay largas mesas en las que solo se ven cientos de copas con el rojo vino de Chipre y champagne rosado, todas al rededor de una gigantesca fuente de plata con la mejor hidromiel.

nunca había visto nada igual, es el digno banquete de bodas de un rey,

desde la lujosa vajilla de cristal de bohemia y plata, hasta el añejo y costoso vino de Chipre, rojo como la sangre.

La verdad es que impresiona ver cada plato, elaborado con arte y maestría, hasta el mínimo detalle tiene su encanto, las servilletas de lino están bordadas con las iniciales de Draco y mías, un echo que me causa simple y llano rechazo, todo el mundo empieza a comer, ríen y charlan amenamente, todos parecen disfrutar de la cena, todos menos yo, que sigo sin poder probar bocado, por la exasperación, pero si me soy sincera, no me extraña, si tenía algo de hambre, en estas últimas horas se me ha quitado por completo,

mil sensaciones y emociones he tenido, pero la que mas presente está en mi, es la de la rabia y la impotencia que me consumen por dentro, no me dejan en paz ni un segundo, haciendo que todo me cause indignación y contenida cólera, y no me queda mas remedio que aguantarme mientras todos disfrutan de mi desdichado día, que lastre..., como he llegado a esto...,

Todos parecen encantados con la deliciosa cena, incluidos Draco y sus padres, que repiten varias veces, y yo, con el primer plato sin tocar, y la primera copa de vino servida, solo soy capaz de cogerla y mojarme los labios con ella, y de vez en cuando para disimular, cojo el tenedor de plata y remuevo la comida,

Narcissa, que me ha estado observando de reojo de tanto en tanto, me advierte al oído que si no pruebo la comida todo el mundo va a pensar que me pasa algo, y que no tengo ni idea de la que puedo llegar a formar con un simple rumor equivocado, entonces me dice que agarre el tenedor de una buena vez y me meta algo de la cena en la boca.

Por enésima vez al borde de las lagrimas, obedezco y me meto un diminuto guisante en la boca y lo mastico largo rato, de esa manera el que me mire pensara que estoy comiendo, hago un gran esfuerzo por beber un buen sorbo del rojo y carísimo vino de Chipre, al menos no me cuesta tanto digerirlo como la comida.

Esto es ridículo..., cuando narices estaré libre de toda esta mentira...,

Draco, a mi lado, no ha girado su cabeza un solo segundo para mirarme, actúa como si no existiera, y yo doy gracias por ello, tanto el como sus padres han estado atentos al fabuloso banquete y a algunos invitados, y después de que todo el mundo ha repetido hasta llenarse, empiezan a pedirnos a viva voz la siguiente tradición, que para mi ya habitual irritación y fastidio, consiste en que los novios den juntos, el primer corte a la tarta, al principio son solo algunos, pero pocos segundos después se les unen las trescientas personas, no hay forma de callarlos, ¿porque me hacen esto?

Veo como Lucius le hace un gesto a Draco que se pone enseguida en pie, y vuelvo a notar su penetrante mirada clavada desde arriba sobre mi, pero yo, que estoy sentada con la vista fija en la copa, trato de ignorar el hecho.

Lo escucho carraspear y rezo a los druidas para que me deje en paz, solo que desgraciadamente no me escuchan, entonces veo como de repente y de la nada Draco me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar, y yo inmóvil como la piedra no se que debo hacer, ¿debería ignorarlo y fingir que estoy comiendo?, ¿debería declinar educadamente su invitación diciéndole que mas tarde le acompaño? ¡Merlín..., ilumíname...,! Narcissa me saca de dudas susurrándome que acepte su mano y me disponga a cortar con el, el primer trozo de la tarta nupcial, es una tradición muy antigua y a la gente le encanta verla, y sobre todo, tendré la oportunidad de mostrarme feliz y enamorada de Draco.

Así que nuevamente por obligación, y sin mirar a Draco, vuelvo a poner mi mano sobre la suya, y me levanto, caminamos todo el trayecto hasta el pastel de bodas, agarrados de la mano, yo trato de cambiar la cara y esbozo una leve sonrisa, que me cuesta mas que levantar sobre mi espalda mil ladrillos, sin embargo el va sonriente, y juraría que parece orgulloso y triunfante, como si acabara de ganar el mas valioso de los trofeos,

llegamos a la redonda mesa donde se encuentra el pastel que se extiende hacia arriba en quince pisos, y juntos subimos unos pequeños escalones, yo levanto un poco mi vestido para no tropezar con el, una vez en lo alto, un camarero le pasa a Draco una bella daga de plata con empuñadura de marfil, se que me está mirando, y yo como si me quemara su mirada, trato de evitarla todo lo que puedo, agarra con familiaridad mi mano y pone en ella la daga, entonces encierra mi mano en la suya y juntos cortamos el primer trozo del pastel, solo han sido un par de minutos, no ha durado nada, pero a mi se me ha echo eterno, y con mi mano otra vez entre la suya, he vuelto a sentir todo mi ser revolverse y estremecerse,

nuevamente siento ese cosquilleo recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies, otra vez siento ese..., ardor..., envolver lugares estratégicos en mi cuerpo, y el rubor que no ha abandonado mis mejillas desde el roce de sus labios, se incrementa tornándose como rojas amapolas.

¿porque...?,¿porque siento todo esto...?, nunca antes he sentido nada igual, ¿porque, Draco...?, ¿porque me haces sentir así...?, ¿acaso lo que siento es...?,

por un segundo su mirada se cruza con la mía, y sus carnosos labios se dibujan en una amplia y malévola sonrisa,

como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, acerca su altanera boca a mi oído, y me susurra con su abrasador aliento un - no es para tanto, acostúmbrate - y mi estomago da un vuelco y se retuerce, ¿que significa eso?, ¿que ha querido decir?, ¿de que me está hablando?, ¿acaso ha leído mis pensamientos?.

La tarta se ha repartido por completo y nos indican que volvamos a sentarnos,

voy caminando detrás de el, esta vez sin darnos la mano, nos sentamos y mientras el charla animadamente con su padre y un socio de este, su madre me mira y me pregunta si me encuentro bien,

yo asiento con la cabeza, y realmente no se si me encuentro bien, no se lo que me pasa, no se descifrar lo que siento cuando me mira o me roza, o simplemente me habla, es todo verdaderamente nuevo y extraño para mi,

pero deseo que esta noche acaba lo antes posible, porque se me está haciendo insoportablemente eterna.

Una hora después, y como ya de costumbre, con mi porción de tarta nupcial intacta en el elegante plato, nos comunican que debemos abrir el baile, ¡nooo...! que pesadilla.., se me había olvidado que tendría que bailar con el, todo el mundo sale hacia el gran salón de baile y Narcissa me dice que por suerte y en esto coincidimos ambas, después del baile Draco y yo podemos dejar la fiesta,

ya son las once, no sabía que fuera tan tarde, otra vez la mano de Draco extendida hacia a mi, me saca de mis pensamientos, la agarro y juntos llegamos al salón de baile, que nervios...,

nos situamos justo en medio, y con todo el mundo a nuestro al rededor, como me enseño Brian trato de posar muy levemente una mano sobre su torneado hombro, y la otra la tengo atrapada entre la suya, el posa la mano que tiene libre en mi cintura presionando y acercándome hacia el,

estamos a pocos centímetros, y yo, incapaz de controlarme, empiezo a temblar, esta vez no puedo huir de su mirada, y esta se clava como puñales en la mía, escrutadora, implacable, inalterable, y noto como vuelve a presionar mi cintura con su mano, noto cada movimiento de sus caprichosos dedos, siento a centímetros su respiración.

Se oye la música y me dejo llevar por el, recuerdo cada paso, cada compás, cada ritmo, y cada tiempo,

me desenvuelvo con una increíble soltura y ambos sacamos adelante la pieza a la perfección, es como si compitiéramos entre nosotros, se escucha el murmullo de admiración de los invitados, y escucho que dicen que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, si ellos supieran...,

escucho otro estúpido comentario de que estamos predestinados, y me doy cuenta de que en efecto Draco está compitiendo conmigo, el baila desde los ocho años, y yo desde hace tres días, pero soy aplicada y astuta, y lo que a el le ha costado años conseguir, yo lo he hecho en horas,

esta sorprendido, también diría que algo molesto, ha intentado ponerme a prueba y yo la he superado con creces, acaba el vals y empieza otro enseguida, y a este se unen todos los comensales, entonces llega para mi el momento mas feliz y tranquilizador de la velada,

Brian con autentica cortesía y algo de su característico buen humor, le pide a un estupefacto Draco permiso para bailar con la novia, y el bastante irritado, le cede mi mano, Brian me sonríe dulcemente, como un hermano mayor orgulloso de su hermanita pequeña, me dejo llevar por el y todos parecen notar que luzco mucho mas relajada y verdaderamente feliz:

- estas preciosa, eres la novia mas bonita que he visto nunca -

- ¡Brian, creí que no os vería, que alegríaaaa! -

- Diana te manda un beso y un abrazo, tus suegros no han invitado, pero nos han dicho que guardemos la distancia, ya sabes como son... -

- si..., lo se, siento que os hayan dicho esa estupidez, ¡pero estoy contentísima de que estéis aquí! -

- y nosotros también de verte, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eres una chica muy inteligente, y si usas bien tu cabecita saldrás bien parada de esta, Hermione quiero que te animes, y que seas fuerte ¿de acuerdo? lo vas a necesitar, y también vas a necesitar estar positiva, prométeme que lo vas a intentar -

- os lo prometo -

- muy bien, por mi parte te prometo que vamos a estar pendientes de ti todo lo que podamos -

- Brian, os agradezco mucho lo que habéis hecho por mi, no se como pagaroslo -

- no nos debes nada princesa, pero te aconsejo que trates por todos los medios de ser un poquito feliz, la alegría es una de las armas mas potentes que existen -

- lo intentaré -

- se que lo lograrás -

La música ha parado, Brian me sonríe cálidamente, otra vez actuando como un hermano mayor, me da un beso en la frente y para asombro de todos los presentes me abraza fuertemente,

va a empezar otro vals, y me devuelve a las manos de Draco que no a apartado su vista un solo segundo de nosotros,

nuevamente en sus brazos, noto acritud en su mirada, está molesto, mas que molesto, está enfadado porque le ha salido mal su insignificante y absurda jugada, pero se empeña en querer demostrar que no se bailar, lo intenta varias veces y falla en todas, porque la verdad es que si que se, e incluso puede que mejor que el.

Llevamos ya casi diez bailes, paramos un momento para recobrar el aliento y se nos acercan sus padres con expresión severa y algo intrigados,

- son las doce - nos indica Lucius con tono severo y disgustado, - pensaba dejaros hasta las doce y media pero veo que vais a ser capaces de formar un escándalo, no se que os traéis entre manos pero es intolerable -

- padre... yo no estoy form -

- no repliques Draco, ademas tu padre tiene razón, estos momentos son sumamente delicados para que los echéis a perder con vuestras niñerías y tretas absurdas, así que os vais de inmediato a la mansión. el carruaje os espera en la salida del templo, poneos en marcha -

Draco de mala gana se aleja a paso rápido y Narcissa me hace el gesto de que lo siga, me apresuro yo también, pero solo logro ir varios palmos detrás de el, no he podido despedirme de Diana, no se donde se ha metido todo el tiempo, después del brindis no la he vuelto a ver, me apena mucho irme sin decirle adiós...,

salgo del templo y lo veo de espaldas frente a nuestro nuevo carruaje, llego hasta donde esta y me quedo un paso detrás de el, se baja el cochero que abre la puerta y baja los peldaños, a este no lo conozco, sin mirarme y secamente Draco me habla,

- este es Johan, nuestro cochero personal a partir de este momento -

Johan se quita su sombrero y me saluda felicitándome y dándome la bien venida a la familia, me extiende la mano para ayudarme a subir y Draco me impide tomarla poniéndose en medio, acto seguido es el quien me agarra de la mano y me ayuda a subir, luego sube el también y se sienta frente a mi, Johan cierra y hechiza la puerta, se sube a la montura y nos ponemos en marcha.

Ninguno de los dos nos miramos, ambos estamos en silencio mirando por la ventana como nos elevamos en el aire, ya no tocamos el suelo, volamos, nos elevamos en cuestión de segundos y volamos hacia el que ahora es mi nuevo "hogar" si es así como debo llamarlo...,

me siento cansada, no había reparado en lo terriblemente cansada que estoy, me duelen la espalda y los pies, pero al pensar en que tengo que dormir en la mansión regresan los nervios y se me quita el sueño, volamos rápido, ya llevamos una hora, deben ser la una de la madrugada...,

todo el paisaje se ve oscuro y nebuloso, solamente la brillante luz de la luna ilumina nuestro camino, se que atravesamos bosques,

no estoy segura, creo que son los conocidos bosques de Landorf, donde vive la vieja bruja Enom, dicen que es la mujer mas vieja que existe en el mundo mágico, y la mas experta en magia ancestral, quizás sea cierto, pero desde luego no me apetece nada perderme en estos bosques...,

empiezo a ver... ¿lobos?, si..., definitivamente, no pienso pasear por aquí,

alzo un poco mas la vista y para mi sorpresa veo reflejada en el cristal de la ventana, la escudriñante mirada de Draco clavada sobre mi, me mira descaradamente, pero yo evito mirarlo, bajo un momento la vista,

y cuando la levanto parece estudiarme detalladamente,

veo como observa mi cabello, rasgo a rasgo de mis rostro, su mirada pasa por mis ojos, mi nariz, se queda un rato en mis labios, baja hacia mi cuello, y yo vuelvo a sentir escalofríos, mira mi escote un buen rato, que descaro..., observa mi figura centímetro a centímetro, ¿no tiene nada mas interesante que hacer? algo harta de su actitud, levanto mi cabeza para mirarle a la cara y el aparta rápidamente su mirada de mi, cree que no me he dado cuenta, ¿como puede ser tan ingenuo? mas bien es desvergüenza...,

cuando cree que ya no le estoy viendo, nuevamente me recorre con su mirada, que desagradable..., no me gusta la sensación de ser observada, pero el parece estar muy cómodo contemplando sin reparos cada milímetro de mi ser, ¿porque no deja de mirarme?, ¿que es lo que intenta averiguar?, ¿acaso no tiene ya sus propias ideas y conclusiones de mi?, yo solo quiero que me ignore, si ambos lo hacemos estoy segura de que podremos vivir en paz, espero que lo haga, rezaré para que lo haga, supongo que para el también tiene que ser insólito haberse casado conmigo y verme lucir con el atuendo de novia de sus antepasadas,

yo, su enemiga mas acérrima, a la que tanto odia y tanta repugnancia le causa,

ahora soy su esposa, ya no me puede maltratar, está obligado a respetarme, debe ser un golpe bajo para el, debe de dolerle verme con la corona Malfoy sobre mi cabeza, la cabeza de una impura, y encima de su casa rival, quien lo diría..., esto es historia, la antigua corona de un Slitheryn..., sobre la impura cabeza de una Grifindor...,

empiezo a sentir frío, el bosque a nuestros pies se densa y la niebla se incrementa, se ve muy poco, solo la hermosa luna llena se ve perfectamente, pero el resto es pura niebla, noto que bajamos,

bajamos cada vez mas, y también siento mas frío, parece que en este lugar la temperatura desciende,

hemos estacionado en lo que parece la entrada de la mansión de Draco,

con su varita el cochero Johan lanza un hechizo y se abren las rejas e hierro de par en par, avanzamos hacia el interior al paso de los caballos, solo tardamos cinco minutos en recorrer todo el camino,

Johan se baja y nos abre la puerta, el primero en salir es Draco, me extiende su mano para ayudarme a bajar, una vez en el suelo, contemplo la entrada de la mansión, y vuelven a mi mente los horribles recuerdos que tenía guardados, Harry, Ron, Luna, Dovi..., y yo misma tirada en el duro y frío suelo de piedra, todos en sus manos, todos atrapados en este tenebroso lugar..., lo recuerdo.

No me he dado cuenta de que Draco ha avanzado hasta la puerta,

estaba distraída en mis pensamientos,

el se gira intrigado al comprobar que sigo en el mismo sitio,

Johan también se ha marchado con el carruaje,

después de unos minutos Draco se me acerca con su característica expresión escudriñante y me dice - vamos - como si me diera una orden,

le obedezco, no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle, camino detrás de el hasta el interior de su casa, nos encontramos con un enorme recibidor, creo que esta parte de la casa no la recuerdo, es muy lujoso, aunque minimalista, pero se ven retratos familiares por todas partes que nos sonríen altivamente, se nota que estoy en territorio Malfoy,

atravesando el elegante vestíbulo, subimos una larga escalera alfombrada en terciopelo rojo, una vez arriba hay tres galerías, una en el centro y las otras a la derecha y a la izquierda, torcemos a la izquierda, atravesamos también el largo pasillo y hay otra escalera que también subimos, esta a su vez se divide en cinco galerías, ya no recuerdo por cual hemos entrado, es igual de larga que las demás, entonces torcemos a la derecha y nos metemos por un pasillo a la izquierda, esto parece un laberinto, es inmenso, no me gusta nada..., nos detenemos ante una puerta que Draco abre con una antigua llave,

es nuestra habitación.


	16. Luna de miel ¿sin miel?¡no fastidies!

**Hola a todxs, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo, les cuento que no he podido responder ha sus comentarios por falta de tiempo, pero lo pienso hacer en el capítulo siguiente, que espero subir si no mañana, pasado, (seguro, seguro, seguro),**

**muchas gracias a todxs por los comentarios favoritos y seguidores, ¡me hacen sentir genial!,**

**bueno, disfruten de la lectura.**

Capítulo 16: luna de miel sin miel… ¿sin miel?, ¡no fastidies!

La habitación esta totalmente iluminada desde el alto techo por velas flotantes, Draco espera a que yo entre y cierra con llave, no me hace nada de gracia, se gira hacia mí y empieza a explicarme,

- ven, este es el baño, nuestro baño, como ves es para dos personas,

tu lavamanos es el de la derecha, y también la parte del mueble que hay debajo, hacia la izquierda está el vestidor, también lo compartimos, ahí dentro está toda tu ropa y toda la mía, todo lo que necesites para vestirte está ahí dentro -

sale del baño y yo voy detrás de el,

- este es tu tocador, es solo para ti, todo lo que necesites para arreglarte lo encontraras en el, maquillaje..., joyas..., perfumes, todo, y tu lado de la cama es el que está frente a tu tocador, o sea, el izquierdo,

el derecho es el mío, y no es negociable, esta habitación es para nosotros, y puedes usar absolutamente todo lo que hay en ella, todos los muebles y todo lo que creas oportuno, bueno por hoy creo que no necesitas saber mas, puedes cambiarte de ropa en el vestidor cuando te apetezca, solo que esta vez lo voy a usar yo primero, ya que tu vas a tardar mas desvistiéndote a causa de... ese vestido -

A pesar de la tenue luz de las velas parece una habitación muy bonita,

justo a la derecha de la puerta está el enorme baño con su gran vestidor dentro, es como otra habitación repleta de ropa ordenada en armarios y estanterías, a la izquierda de la puerta como a un metro, hay una mesa redonda con dos cómodas sillas con altos respaldos, mas adelante pegado a la pared está el tocador, con un enorme espejo redondo,

y a unos pasos de él justo en frente, la cama, está cubierta por una especie de dosel de gruesa tela, que le da la impresión de carpa, a los pies de ésta, hay un largo chaislonge muy elegante, y a la derecha, junto al largo ventanal había una pequeña mesita con dos sillones, también a la derecha en mitad de la pared, hay una curiosa chimenea redonda, cerrada con una puerta también redonda de hierro blanco.

no se aprecia muy bien la habitación, pero parece realmente bonita,

Draco ha entrado en el vestidor a cambiarse, observo la cama y no me puedo creer que Draco y yo nos vallamos a ver en pijama, pero eso es lo de menos, voy a dormir con él..., él tampoco parece cómodo con la idea de dormir conmigo, se le ve algo de disgusto en la cara,

lo veo salir ya cambiado con su pijama y con una larga bata - puedes cambiarte cuando quieras - me dice secamente y sin mirarme,

Abre las cortinas del dosel, se deshace de la bata y se mete en su lado de la cama, dudo un segundo y entro en el baño, me dirijo hacia el vestidor, y veo que la mitad del cuarto, de todo el lado izquierdo está repleto de cosas femeninas, se supone que es todo mío pero yo solo lo pienso usar aquí, únicamente aquí,

veo que está en mi lado el baúl en el que venía el vestido de novia, perfecto, empiezo quitándome la corona y guardándola en su cofre,

quito todas las horquillas de plata de mi pelo y desengancho el delicado velo, lo pliego con cuidado varias veces, es larguísimo, una vez bien enrollado lo guardo,

desabrocho perla a perla de mis mangas desde mis muñecas hasta mis codos, ahora desabotono el camafeo justo debajo de mis pecho y me libero de la primera capa del vestido, con sumo cuidado la doblo simétricamente y la guardo,

ahora quito la pulsera de mi mano derecha y la gargantilla, no se donde guardarlas, así que opto por meterlo todo en el cofre junto a la corona, meto las horquillas, la pulsera, la gargantilla, y los pendientes, ahora solo me queda la última parte del vestido,

trato de llegar al primer cierre de mi espalda pero no lo logro, lo intento por el último, pero es que no veo nada, realmente no se lo que estoy haciendo, no se como me lo han atado, trato de recordar, se que fueron dos doncellas, y se que se compone de cintas y corchetes, pero es que no encuentro ni las cintas ni los corchetes...,bueno..., paciencia,

trato de tirar hacia abajo del vestido con fuerza pero este no se mueve, además está ajustado con magia, no me desespero y lo vuelvo a intentar,

con las manos a mis espaldas, desde arriba trato de encontrar algún corchete o lazo, intento recorrer el tramo de mi columna hasta cierto punto, pues no llego del todo, pruebo por abajo y por el medio hasta donde llego, ¡es inútil! ¡maldito vestido! ¿¡pero como puede ser tan poco practico!? ¡no me lo puedo quitar! ¿¡y ahora que hago!? ¿¡como demonios me lo quito!? supongo que podría pedirle ayuda a alguna doncella de la casa..., si, eso haré, le pediré a Draco el favor de que llame a una doncella, ella me ayudará a quitármelo,

salgo del vestidor y con algo de valor le hablo a Draco por primera vez desde que salimos de Hogwarts,

- Draco..., ¿estas... dormido...? -

- no, dime -

- veras..., necesito..., que llames a una doncella... - veo como sale de la cama y avanza hasta quedarse justo frente a mi - para que - me responde con mirada fría y perspicaz,

- es que..., no logro quitarme el vestido... - digo muy bajo, me mira fijamente extrañado, mira mi vestido de arriba a abajo y me responde,

- yo te ayudaré con el vestido -

- ¿¡que!? -

- no puedo llamar a una doncella para que desvista a mi esposa en mi noche de bodas, es absurdo, sospechará enseguida, lo normal es que sea yo quien lo haga, comprendes?, ¿o prefieres dormir con el traje de novia? -

¡Merlín...,! ¡esto no está pasando...! piensa Hermione, ¿que es peor, ¿que Draco te ponga las manos encima y te ayude a quitarte el vestido?

¿o dormir con el y amanecer muerta por asfixia a causa del puñetero corsé?, ¡maldición!,

- esta bien... - digo tímidamente,

Draco espera a que me mueva y cuando lo hago va detrás de mí hacia el vestidor, me dice que me quede frente al espejo pues es donde mas luz hay y necesita ver bien,

esta vez su mirada no es tan intensa, está concentrado en los cierres del vestido, con el hábil movimiento de sus manos casi sin siquiera rozarme, suelta todos los corchetes y los lazos que hay, ha tardado muy poco, y de repente el vestido cae al suelo dejándome en ropa interior frente al espejo y ante su mirada, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡me muerooo...!, ¿¡pero que mas me tiene que pasar!?, mis ojos se abren exorbitantemente y mi rostro no oculta el mal rato que estoy pasando,

pero me fijo en su cara, en su expresión, en su mirada tranquila y sosegada, ¿pero que le pasa?, ¿¡porque se queda mirándome tan tranquilo y no se larga!? ¡por todas... las diosas... del Olimpo...! estoy medio desnuda ante él, con tan solo el corsé que parece querer expulsar mis pechos de él, la diminuta braguita de encaje y seda transparente con lazos a ambos lados, y las medias cogidas por los ligueros..., ¡y el, tan tranquilo me mira con su cara serena sin inmutarse,! y yo, que me estoy quedando sin aire, me obligo a reaccionar,

- ¡vete! - le digo muerta de la vergüenza,

- ¿segura? -me responde irónico,

- co-co... ¿¡como que segura!? ¡pues claro que estoy segura!

¡estoy desnuda! -

- no estas desnuda, estas en ropa interior, y he visto cientos y cientos de mujeres desnudas como para que me impresione lo mas mínimo verte a ti en lencería, te lo pregunto porque ese corsé tan bonito que llevas puesto, tiene el mismo tipo de cierre que el vestido, tu sola no te lo vas a poder quitar -

¡mierda! esto es cosa de Narcissa, estoy segura, pero tiene razón, yo sola no lograré quitármelo,

otra vez me mira fijamente, ¿que hago?, no puedo dejar que lo haga..., es demasiado..., se cerca aún mas a mi espalda y contengo la respiración, le veo a través del espejo y siento como sus cálidas manos desatan lazo a lazo el corsé, y desengancha todos los corchetes,

¿ya está?, ¿así de rápido?, ufff pensé que sería peor, no ha tardado nada,

esta vez no me distraigo y me lo sujeto por delante evitando que caiga al suelo como el vestido, y me quede con los pechos al aire,

Draco observa detalladamente mi figura, de la cabeza a los pies por delante y por detrás, ¡es un descarado! sus ojos se clavan en mi espalda y baja la mirada hacia..., prefiero no saberlo, me mira fijamente por ultima vez, y se marcha,

ufff, que alivio..., en todos los aspectos, se ha ido y puedo terminar de desvestirme tranquila, cierro la puerta del vestidor, pero me doy cuenta de que no tiene pestillo, espero que sea de los que tocan antes de entrar,

ya con el corsé quitado respiro mas profundamente, desengancho las perlas que unen el liguero a las medias, y me las quito, estoy prácticamente desnuda a excepción de la braguita, y a todo esto ¿donde están mis pijamas?,

busco por toda la ropa y encuentro en un pequeño armario, infinidad de camisones de dormir, pero no son lo que me esperaba, son todos como los de la revista de lencería que me enseño Diana, y que yo me había negado en rotundo a llevar, y no he cambiado de idea,

no me pienso poner nada de esto, sigo buscando por todas partes, y no encuentro nada parecido a un pijama normal,

es lo que me faltaba..., no me va a quedar mas remedio que tragarme mis palabras y ponerme uno, trato de elegir el que mas me cubre, y encuentro uno que es largo hasta los tobillos, me alegro, lo malo es que cubre muy poco de mis pechos y se anuda en la nuca con un fino cordel de seda, toda la espalda queda al aire hasta la cintura, y veo que tiene una abertura en el muslo derecho hasta la ingle,

¡genial!, pero tiene una bata a juego, creo que todos los camisones la tienen, un poco mas confiada me la coloco encima y trato de cubrirme al máximo con ella,

salgo del baño con la misma o mas vergüenza de la que entré, y me acerco a mi lado de la cama, creo que Draco está dormido, bien, con mucho cuidado abro las cortinas del dosel y me meto dentro de la cama, él no me puede ver porque está completamente girado hacia su lado, me acomodo en el borde lo mas lejos posible de él, y lentamente me arropo, lo que menos quisiera en este tenso momento, es despertarlo,

hace frío.., brrrr, tirito un poco, en realidad estas sabanas no abrigan mucho, puede que sean las mejores y las mas caras, pero yo me estoy muriendo de frío, normal, estamos pisando noviembre, ¿por que no encenderá la chimenea?, definitivamente son de sangre fría, deben de tener algún gen antártico, porque no es normal que en pleno invierno una persona duerma con estas sabanas tan ligeras con las temperaturas tan bajas que hay, y mas en una mansión como esta hecha de piedra,

parece que se mueve, estoy quieta como una estatua y noto como se da la vuelta, estupendo..., ahora está de cara a mi, todo lo despacio que puedo trato de alejarme, un poco mas.., un poquito mas y...¡plooff!

caigo en el suelo como una idiota, me levanto y veo a Draco que se ha despertado, está incorporado en la cama,

- que ocurre - me pregunta con cierto disgusto, yo esquivo su mirada,

- nada..., es que me he caído..., no pretendía despertarte -

- no me has despertado, no estaba dormido, y te has caído porque estabas en el borde de la cama -

- yo..., creo que..., mejor dormiré en el chaislonge -

- no puedes, estas obligada a compartir la cama conmigo durante tres años, Hermione no pienso tocarte, al menos... hasta que tu me lo pidas -

- ¿hasta que... yo... te lo pida? -

- hasta que te sientas preparada para consumar el matrimonio -

Me estremezco, ¿como voy a hacerlo?, ¿como voy a acostarme contigo Draco? me mira fijamente, a veces tengo la sensación de que lee mis pensamientos.

- vuelve a la cama - obedezco y lentamente me meto en la cama - estas otra vez en el borde, acércate mas o te volverás a caer - se que tiene razón, pero..., no quiero acercarme mas, todas las sensaciones que he tenido esta noche..., no se como interpretarlas, y si me acerco mas... - ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en tocarte, además la cama es lo suficientemente amplia como para que no nos rocemos, si es eso lo que te preocupa -

si, ya no hay dudas, Draco me lee los pensamientos, dudo un segundo y abandono el borde de la cama acercándome a él, me mira, me intimida, observa mi cuello, mis clavículas, el inicio de mis pechos,

tiemblo, y su mirada se clava en la mía.

- estas temblando... - me dice Draco en voz baja, mientras su mente cavila - parece que tiene frío pero... no se... su mirada me dice que hay algo mas, y se que no es miedo, ¿no me digas Hermione que te estoy empezando a gustar? jajajajaja, no me extrañaría, ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos, ya sean amigas o enemigas... -

- tengo..., algo de frío - respondo nerviosa,

Draco se levanta, da dos palmadas a la chimenea y esta abre su redonda puerta y se enciende vigorosamente, el fuego es abundante y nos ilumina un poco más,

con un movimiento de su mano apaga todas las velas del techo,

entra en la cama posa la palma de su mano en la fina sabana y pronuncia el hechizo - calorum espesatae - la ligera y fresca sabana de seda, se convierte en un grueso y caliente edredón de abundantes plumas, en cuestión de segundos todo mi cuerpo coge temperatura y el frío desaparece por completo, la sensación de calor es muy agradable,

logro relajarme un poco, aunque no trato de dormirme, de todas formas esta primera noche no lo lograría ni con somníferos,

Draco, metido ya en la cama se da la vuelta, al cavo de media hora parece ya dormido, pero yo no tengo nada de sueño, deben ser la cuatro de la mañana, y me parece que voy a amanecer despierta, yo también decido darme la vuelta, mañana necesitaré dormir varias horas durante el día,

ya sé, lo que voy a hacer es pasarme las noches despierta y dormir lo necesario durante el día, al menos esta semana que tenemos libre, que calor empieza a hacer...,

Draco se está moviendo, no lo veo porque estoy girada hacia mi lado, y tampoco pienso mirarlo, a ver si se duerme de una vez por todas y me deja relajarme un poco más,

ha pasado una hora y escucho perfectamente que su respiración es relajada, que extraño, parece que la oigo mas cerca de mi, pero no puede ser, el está en su lado, y la cama es bastante amplia, llevo mucho tiempo en la misma postura y necesito moverme,

lentamente me giro hasta darme la vuelta y casi se me para el corazón, nada mas girarme me encuentro a centímetros de distancia de él, se ha dado la vuelta y estamos frente a frente, y supongo que por el calor que hace se ha quitado la camisa,

el corazón se me acelera..., pero él está dormido, o lo parece...,

ahora que no me ve aprovecho para observarlo, Diana y Brian tenían razón, ha cambiado muchísimo, físicamente tiene un cuerpo impresionantemente atractivo,

me fijo en su pelo rubio clarísimo como los dorados rayos del sol, parece fino y suave, sus facciones se han afilado, sus recta nariz, sus labios, su barbilla, es mucho mas varonil, huele muy bien, todavía quedan en su piel restos de esa embriagadora fragancia, no me había fijado antes, con el traje parecía muy apuesto, pero no me había dado cuenta de su trabajada anatomía, todo lo que veo de él esta bien definido y suavemente marcado por los músculos,

es la primera vez que veo el torso desnudo de un hombre, y lo que mas me sorprende no es que sea el de Draco, no, lo que mas me sorprende es que lo que estoy viendo me parezca tan..., ¿como describirlo?, no se si me atrevo..., no me atrevo a admitir que me atrae, ¡no puedo evitarlo!

trato de hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, trato de recordarme a mi misma quien es, pero es inútil, en este momento no puedo apartar mi mirada de sus torneados hombros, sus bíceps..., su pecho..., su..., marcado abdomen..., ¡Hermione! no puedo dejar de mirarlo, ¿porque?,

no es para tanto, es como cualquier chico de su edad, simplemente es un chico..., es como cualquier...,¡ah! ¿pero a quien quiero engañar ahora entiendo porque las chicas se derriten por él, entiendo que tenga éxito con las mujeres y que siempre consiga de ellas lo que le apetece, normal, no puedo engañarme a mi misma, no hay mas que mirarle para darse cuenta del magnetismo que causa, desde su precioso pelo rubio, y sus atractivas facciones hasta su explosivo físico, tiene los abdominales como una tableta de chocolate, y bajo su ombligo, a ambos lados de sus caderas le comienzan unas sensuales líneas..., que solo tienen los hombres..., si..., solo ellos, esos fascinantes pliegues parecen bajar y bajar..., y querer unirse... en... Merliiiinnn..., ¿porque me pasa esto?, mi respiración agitada, este... ardor... nuevamente, esa sensación en mi pecho y en mi bajo vientre..., en la cara interna de mis muslos..., sube... y sube... hasta... mmmm... ¡no puede ser! ¡ya está bien!, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, necesito refrescarme, necesito espabilarme y tener alerta mis sentidos, no pienso dar ni un paso en falso,

una vez dentro compruebo por mi bata y mi camisón que estoy sudando, seguro que es por el edredón y la chimenea, me refresco, me paso una toallita mojada por la nuca, la cara, el cuello, y el escote,

por inercia me fijo en mis pechos, están..., como si..., ufff, que sensibilidad, mis pezones sobresalen al mas mínimo roce con la tela del camisón, toda yo me estremezco, y todas esas sensaciones acumuladas, y agolpadas, justo ahí ..., entre mis piernas..., ¡necesito una ducha ya!

no me lo pienso dos veces, me desnudo y me meto en la bañera, no me importa mojarme la cabeza, dejo que el agua helada corra por todo mi cuerpo, y en tan solo unos minutos toda sensación desaparece, solo siento que estoy congelada, me envuelvo en una toalla y me seco bien, tardo un rato en volver a coger calor, con la toalla en la cabeza me pongo otro camisón que para mi desasosiego me cubre menos que el anterior, me seco el pelo con la toalla, me concentro en secar bien mechón por mechón,

tardo bastante, me parece que he tardado mas de media hora, y salgo del baño con el cabello algo húmedo, me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado ponerme la bata, pero tengo frío y lo único que quiero es meterme en la cama, cuando lo hago noto el envolvente calor que emana de ella, es una maravilla..., no se si es el magnífico y cálido edredón, la chimenea o el torso desnudo de Draco, incluso puede que sea un conjunto de todo, pero en este momento solo me importa sentir como me envuelve por completo la cálida sensación haciendo que desaparezca el frío que siento, - me va a costar muchísimo dormir contigo Draco..., - murmuro,

- ¿en serio?, porque - me dice con los ojos aún cerrados,

- ¿¡que!? creí que estabas dormido... -

- lo estaba, el sonido de la ducha me ha despertado -

Draco, que está tumbado boca arriba, se gira y queda de lado frente a mí, con su intensa mirada clavándose sobre la mía, como si volviera a intentar adivinar lo que pienso.

- yo..., lo siento..., no quería despertarte -

- has dicho que te va costar dormir conmigo, porqué -

- ¿que? nooo, quería decir..., no, verás, lo decía..., por el edredón, se lo decía al edredón -

- mientes, has dicho mi nombre, y lo he escuchado perfectamente -

No me lo puedo creer, ¿como puedo ser tan inútil?, ¿y ahora que le digo?, está esperando a que le responda..., ¡pero no se que decirle! a lo mejor si no hablo termina quedándose dormido.

- Hermione..., he sentido como te levantabas de la cama y te duchabas con agua fría, que seguramente estaba helada, y te preguntarás que como lo se, pues bien, la chimenea de la habitación está conectada con el agua del lavamanos y de la bañera, y cada vez que se enciende el agua caliente, las llamas se avivan en gran manera, y no han sufrido un solo cambio todo el tiempo que has tenido el grifo abierto, por lo tanto, se que te has levantado de la cama y te has duchado con agua fría, has tardado un buen rato ahí dentro, y te has metido con mucho cuidado en la cama para no despertarme, solo que yo ya estaba despierto, y he escuchado perfectamente como murmurabas que te va a costar muchísimo dormir conmigo, y no lo niegues porque te he escuchado decir mi nombre perfectamente, después de eso te he preguntado porqué, y me has mentido, así que ahora vas a tener que responderme porqué te va a costar dormir conmigo, y porque me has mentido, y no evadas la respuesta -

- es..., lógico ¿no crees?, quiero decir..., que, somos enemigos, y bueno..., dos enemigos compartiendo la cama..., es difícil, por eso dije que me va costar dormir contigo - esquivo su penetrante mirada en todo momento, solo que por un momento se cruza con la mía,

- veo que vuelves a mentir -

- ¿¡como dices!? -

- me has escuchado bien, ¿sabes que creo?, creo que te gusto, no, no lo creo, afirmo que te gusto -

- ¿¡en que narices te basas para afirmar semejante estupidez!? -

- pues me baso en mi experiencia, y en todas tus reacciones, me he dado cuenta desde el primer momento en la boda, conozco a las mujeres desde que tenía trece años, y he aprendido mucho, no has podido ocultar ese rubor de tus mejillas, ni ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos cuando fijo mi mirada en la tuya, no has podido evitar que se te enrojecieran los labios al simple roce con los míos, ni has podido dejar de temblar cada vez que me he acercado a ti, y en el momento en el que me he quitado la camisa del pijama, has salido corriendo a darte una ducha de agua helada, jajajajaja, ¿que quieres que piense? esquivas mi mirada todo lo que puedes, lo haces ahora mismo, no soy estúpido, Hermione, es mas que obvio, intentas ocultar lo que sientes pero no lo logras, es típico de la falta de experiencia, que es lo que a mi me sobra, ¿sabes que creo?, creo que no tienes experiencia, creo que el imbécil de Weasley jamás paso de los besos contigo, creo y me atrevo a afirmar que eres virgen, y creo y afirmo que te gusto, si, te gusto y te excito, pero Hermione, como ya te he dicho varias veces antes, yo no tengo ninguna intención de tocarte, no tengo ni pizca de ganas de hacerlo, y esperaré pacientemente a que tu me digas que estas preparada, y por obligación, escúchame bien, solo por obligación, me tendré que acostar contigo, y después de eso no volveré a tocarte jamás, porque ni me gustas, ni me atraes, ni me interesas lo mas mínimo como mujer, así que duérmete tranquila, y sácate de la cabeza la estúpida idea de que me pueda propasar contigo, porque eso no va a pasar jamás, ¿lo has entendido? -

- claro -

- bien, hasta dentro de unas horas entonces, son ya las seis de la mañana por si no lo sabes, a ver si es posible que logre dormir algo... -

Draco corta la conversación bastante irritado y se gira hacia su lado, esto si que no me lo esperaba..., y menos de el, pero no pienso admitir que me gusta, ¡no!, ¡nunca!, ¡no me gusta en absoluto!, ¿y que sabe el de mi relación con Ron?, ¡nada! el imbécil es él, no tiene ni idea..., desde luego prefiero mil veces a Ron antes que a él, como se atreve a decirme todo eso...,

se me escapan las lagrimas, y estúpidamente no lo puedo evitar, me doy la vuelta para que Draco no me vea llorar, soy una estúpida, ¿porque lloro?, ¿¡como puedo ser tan obvia!? Draco no me gusta, ¡no me gustaaaaaa! lo odio..., y lo peor de todo es que le voy a tener que regalar mi virginidad..., no es justo..., no es justo..., ¡es un presumido! ¡quien se cree que es!, no me extraña que sea tan engreído si todas las chicas babean por él, ¡maldito egocéntrico engreído!

se mueve otra vez, se acomoda, iré a lavarme la cara, no soportaría que me viera así, me levanto cuidadosamente de la cama y me dirijo al baño, me lavo la cara y me siento en una pequeño sillón que hay, me recuesto en el respaldo y me entra sueño, solo cerraré los ojos un minuto, solo un minuto...

- Hermione -

- mmm... -

- Hermione, despierta -abro lentamente los ojos, le veo de pie frente a mí,

- que haces aquí dormida -

- no, no estaba dormida, solo he cerrado los ojos cinco minutos -

- son las diez de la mañana, ¿te has levantado hace poco? - tiene pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y tiene los ojos bastante hinchados y enrojecidos, se ve que ha estado llorando,

- si, hace nada, entre al baño y decidí sentarme un momento aquí -

- Necesito usarlo -

Me levanto inmediatamente y salgo deprisa, a pesar de que la mañana es gris, toda la habitación está iluminada gracias a los largos ventanales, ahora puedo fijarme bien, es realmente preciosa, y grande,

ufffff, que sueño..., que cansada estoy, como me gustaría volver a meterme en la cama y dormir aunque sea una hora, necesito descansar...,

Draco sale del baño y me observa, pasa por mi lado mirándome, se sienta en la cama, bosteza, se estira y se vuelve a acostar, se que no le ha gustado verme dormida en el baño, segura mente sabrá que le he mentido, no puedo volver a quedarme dormida allí, pero no se que hacer, no quiero dormir con él, no soporto dormir a su lado, ya me ha humillado bastante, y no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportándolo, lo bueno es que tanto Diana como Brian se equivocaban, Draco sigue odiándome, y no se acercará a mi para nada, él mismo lo ha dicho, solo me tocara por obligación y extrañamente ese hecho me produce una gran tranquilidad, pero el muy engreído se piensa que me gusta, y voy a quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza, voy a ignorarlo todo lo que pueda, voy a hacer como si no existiera, y no le pienso decir en ningún momento si estoy preparada o no, para consumar ¡nada!, esperare hasta agotar el tiempo al máximo, esperaré a que se pasen estos tres meses y cuando falten días para que se termine el plazo, que sea él quien decida, que se ocupe él, si realmente le preocupa, yo no pienso hacer absolutamente nada, yo no me pienso acercar a el para nada, y si se cree que voy a estar detrás de él como una de sus estúpidas chicas lo lleva claro, hoy mismo voy a empezar a prepararme para mis estudios, voy a concentrarme solo en eso.

Me acerco a la mesa redonda y me siento en una de las cómodas sillas, que sueño..., no puedo evitar apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y dormir un rato, solo cinco minutos.., lo prometo...,

Me despierta un tintineo, es Draco que está tocando la plateada campanilla,

no se cuanto he dormido, se incorpora en la cama y me observa, ¿porque siempre tiene que observarme?, ¿porque es tan descarado?, pues Hermione..., simple y llanamente porque es Draco Malfoy.

Tocan la puerta y Draco da permiso para que entren, es una doncella,

- señor buenos días, señora buenos días -

- buenos días - respondo somnolienta,

- señor, ¿que desea? -

- Adele, tráenos a la señora y a mi el desayuno, que sea abundante, estoy hambriento,

y quiero el café suave, y no te olvides de los gustos de mi esposa -

- si señor, enseguida -

La doncella Adele, sale de la habitación y Draco se levanta para ir al servicio, al cavo de unos minutos sale aseado y con su bata puesta,

yo me levanto y entro para darme un baño y quitarme de encima el cansancio, tardo diez minutos en ducharme, y envuelta en mí toalla me dirijo al vestidor para buscar algo de ropa cómoda,

reviso todos los armarios, las cómodas y las estanterías, y vuelvo a hacer la misma operación en busca de los pantalones y las camisetas, pero no los encuentro, ¿donde están?, ¿acaso no hay? no puede ser..., tienen que estar por algún sitio, busco, busco, y busco y no los encuentro, y me pongo a recordar que le dejé a Narcissa la elección de mi nuevo vestuario..., nooo..., no ha comprado ni un solo pantalón, solo hay vestidos, blusas y faldas, que desastre..., todo ropa elegante, no hay nada cómodo, ni siquiera los zapatos son cómodos, solo hay tacones botas altas y bailarinas..., ¡que fastidio!, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a llevar esta clase de ropa...,

Bastante molesta elijo un vestido que parece el mas normal, es negro y de mangas largas que se van abriendo ligeramente desde el codo hasta la muñeca, ahí se cierra dándole una forma abombada, es de cuello alto y totalmente ajustado hasta el inicio de mis muslos, que es donde empieza a abrirse ligeramente, me llega por debajo de las rodillas.

Elijo también unas bailarinas negras, y me decido por un conjunto de la "dichosa lencería" que tanto me disgusta, en color rosa brillante con los bordes en encaje negro, una vez totalmente vestida me observo en el amplio espejo, es un vestido bastante bonito, y hace que tenga una moldeada y esbelta figura femenina.

Pero me da la sensación de que me falta algo y es cierto, toda esta ropa está hecha para lucirla con medias, muy pocas veces en mi vida las he llevado, son incomodas, poco practicas, y se rompen enseguida, y para terminar de complicarme la existencia, todas las que hay aquí deben ir sujetadas por ligueros.

Busco en un cajón y encuentro uno a juego con la ropa interior que llevo, después de ponérmelo y de equivocarme varias veces con los enganches, logro abotonar correctamente las cintas del liguero a las medias, me pongo las bailarinas y busco por todas parte un peine, todo lo que veo es ropa, zapatos, y complementos, pero nada mas,

entro en el baño y busco en mi espacio, pero nada, ¿donde estarán los peines?, mmm..., ya recuerdo, deben de estar en el tocador.

Salgo del baño, y veo a Draco sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, el copioso desayuno está servido, solo que el parece haber terminado ya,

en mi lado de la mesa están ordenadas varias bandejas de una fina porcelana japonesa, con la deliciosa bollería típica inglesa, un par de tartaletas de crema de queso y tomates cherry, una pequeña jarra con batido de fresa y plátano, y una copa con crema de vainilla rosa y frutas variadas.

levanta la vista su periódico y me mira de arriba a abajo, como de costumbre en él,

sin ápice de disimulo, yo recorro toda la habitación y abro todos los cajones del tocador en busca del peine, me sorprendo con cada uno de los que abro, carísimo maquillaje, los mejores perfumes..., joyas de gran valor..., talcos y lociones..., y por fin veo los antiguos y preciosos peines y cepillos engastados en valioso nácar, y una infinidad de horquillas, peinetas y accesorios para el cabello.

De pie empiezo a peinarme frente al gran espejo redondo, desenredo hebra a hebra, y vuelvo a cepillar una y otra vez, mi melena es espesa y ondulada, brillante y suave, está bastante sana, y se enrosca en las puntas, me llega por debajo de los hombros, no se si debería cortarme ya las puntas o dejar que me crezca un poco mas.

otra vez lo noto, noto su directa mirada todo el rato clavada en mí,

me molesta, !me fastidia! es un descarado, creo que le gusta ser así,

yo también podría ser así con él..., un poco harta, giro la cabeza en su dirección y le devuelvo su desvergonzada mirada,

- ¿pasa algo? -

- en absoluto -

- ¿se puede saber entonces que miras? -

- te miro a ti -

"te miro a ti" me dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me cruzo de brazos con el cepillo en la mano, es el colmo..., ¡y no se que contestarle!, pero no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya, vamos Hermione, tu eres mas lista que él.

Decido seguir peinándome, y me recuerdo a mi misma mi plan de ignorarlo a toda costa, estoy segura de que si lo ignoro, dentro de nada se aburrirá, y perderá el interés por molestarme, termino de peinarme y sujeto mi cabello a ambos lados de mi cara con un par de bonitas horquillas. He termminado..., bien, pienso ponerme ahora mismo a revisar mi baúl, quiero repasar toda esta semana para cuando comiencen mis clases, estaré mas que al día ¿pero donde estará mi baúl?, no lo veo desde que me bajé ayer del tren..., ¿habrá llegado aquí ya?, eso debe de saberlo Draco..., per no me apetece nada dirigirle la palabra, no, no lo haré, buscaré mi baúl yo sola.

Entro en el vestidor y lo busco por todas partes, pero no lo veo, ¿donde estará? a decir verdad ya no estoy tan segura de que se encuentre en la mansión,

¿pero como puedo averiguarlo sin tener que preguntárselo a Draco? mmm..., bueno..., también podría hablar con Narcissa, ¿porque no? ella seguro que lo sabe.

voy saliendo hacia la habitación cuando me encuentro de frente con Draco,

- son las doce y media, ¿no piensas comer nada? -

- no, (aunque la verdad es que me muero de hambre..., normal, hace dos días que no como) -

- ¿en serio no tienes hambre? ayer no probaste el banquete, y mi madre me dijo que tampoco tocaste el almuerzo con ella, de hecho me ha recalcado que me ocupe de que te alimentes bien -

- no tengo hambre Draco, y por mi alimentación ya me preocupo yo, tu no tienes obligación de ocuparte de ese tipo de cosas, además, ahora lo único que quiero es encontrar mi baúl de clases -

- te equivocas, he firmado ocuparme de tu bien estar, firmé protegerte y cuidarte, y eso incluye hacer que te alimentes, si no quieres comer ahora está bien, pero con respecto a tu baúl, te informo de que estamos en nuestra luna de miel, que es quizás el momento mas delicado para nosotros, y mas nos vale no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, se supone que esta semana la tenemos libre de estudios y de cualquier obligación, y lo lógico es que nos vean todo el día juntos divirtiéndonos, y es lo que vamos hacer, olvídate de tu baúl hasta la semana que viene, que es cuando empiezas las clases, y hazte a la idea de que estos siete días, vas a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo ¿de acuerdo? -

- pues no, no estoy de acuerdo, pero se que no me puedo negar, y también se lo que firmé, así que no estoy de acuerdo, pero no me queda mas remedio que aguantarme y aceptarlo -

- bien, como veo que ya estas arreglada, te cedo el honor de decidir que haremos hoy, mientras tanto iré a bañarme -

Veo como el muy idiota se levanta de la silla y se mete en el baño, es alto, alto y muy atractivo, recién levantado tiene un aire..., no se, pero es irresistible..,

me muerdo el labio..., recuerdo ese beso que me dio anoche, fue solo un leve roce..., pero aún así me dejó..., ufffff Hermione..., empiezas a tener un serio problema de hormonas, siendo sincera conmigo misma, tengo que admitir que físicamente me gusta, no no me gusta, me ennncccaaannntaaa, me trastorna, como dice Diana rezuma sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, derrocha atractivo sexual a raudales, y él lo sabe, lo sabe y lo utiliza como un arma,

es consciente de lo que produce en las mujeres y lo usa para conseguir todo lo que se propone, pero también para serme sincera, es mi enemigo desde la infancia, y va a ser así siempre, nunca podrá ser de otra manera, y jamás se me ocurriría tener nada con él, acepto ser una gran actriz, yo soy mas inteligente que él, y si él puede fingir, yo lo superare con creces, haré el papel de mi vida, me concentraré en mis estudios y me refugiaré en mis amigos y en retomar mi relación con Ron. ¿quieres teatro Malfoy?, pues lo tendrás.

Draco sale del baño totalmente vestido y arreglado, con su característico aire seductor, se me acerca y me habla

- ¿has decidido algo ya? - le sigo el juego y le miro fijamente como hace el conmigo, de ahora en adelante se terminó el evitar sus miradas, le haré saber que no me intimida en lo mas mínimo,

- pues no, la verdad es que no se muy bien lo que se hace en una luna de miel, no estoy muy puesta en estos temas, ¿porqué no eliges tu algo? -

- jajajajaja, ¿que no sabes lo que se hace en una luna de miel? jajajajajjajaja, sabía que eras un ratón de biblioteca, una come libros..., jajaja..., pero no que fueras tan ingenua... -

¿¡como puede ser tan imbécil!?, mmm..., se me acerca lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de mi, levanto la cabeza dignamente para mirarlo,

es mas alto y mas fuerte que yo, es tan..., apetecible..., ¿como puede ser tan sexy y tan irritante al mismo tiempo...? baja su mirada y se clava en la mía, y con su malévola sonrisa de medio lado me habla en un susurro - Hermione..., la costumbre en una luna de miel..., es no salir de la cama en toda la semana -

Aún con sus ojos enterrados en los míos, siento que mi cuerpo se vuelve de mantequilla, me derrito, me ruborizo, lo noto, y me odio por no poder controlarlo, y el se ha dado cuenta, no estaba preparada para su respuesta, pero Hermione, todas sus respuestas van a ser así, y si quieres jugar a su juego y ganarle en su terreno, mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando.

- jajajaja jajajaja, eres una mojigata Hermione, jaja...,

la comadreja de Weasley es un autentico inútil, jajajajaja -

- ¡mi novio no es ningún inútil! ¡y no le llames comadreja! tu no le conoces de nada -

- ya no es tu novio Hermione, dejó de serlo hace meses, lo sabes muy bien, ahora eres mi mujer, y se te olvida que le conozco desde que teníamos once años,

se que es un inútil en muchos aspectos, y me da igual si te molesta, es la verdad, es un inútil, y empieza a bajar la voz, aquí las paredes oyen, no quiero que piensen que estamos discutiendo y..., otra cosa, no vuelvas a decir jamás mientras estés casada conmigo que la comadreja es tu novio ¿entendido?, y ahora coge tu abrigo que vamos a salir -

Draco abre la puerta de la habitación y espera a que yo salga, lo hago intentando con todas mis fuerzas no vociferarle todo el odio que le tengo, y lo mucho que deseo que se pudra, una vez los dos fuera cierra la habitación con llave y me dice que mañana duplicará una copia para mi, atravesamos todas las galerías y bajamos todas las escaleras, y ya fuera de la mansión, nos está esperando el cochero Johan con el carruaje,

- señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy, buenos días -

- buenos días Johan, llámame Hermione -

- ¡NO! - vocifera Draco irritado - Johan, llévanos a Balfic street, en el condado de Dernnig.

Draco me ayuda a subirme y se sienta frente a mi, aún no se a donde vamos, pero voy a tratar de hablar lo menos posible con el, no le pienso dar mas el gusto de mortificarme.

Atravesamos y salimos de los bosques de Landorf, tengo hambre, tengo muchísima hambre, mi estomago ruge con fuerza y se escucha bastante,

Draco está intentando averiguar de donde viene ese sonido, uffff..., espero que no se de cuenta.

Esta vez no me ha mirado ni una sola vez, y me alegro, está contemplando el paisaje, llevamos unas..., casi dos horas volando, y veo que empezamos a descender en lo que parece el centro de alguna ciudad pequeña, está llena de gente y de negocios de todo tipo, estacionamos en un aparcamiento para carruajes y salimos de el,

- hasta luego Johan - me despido de él con una sonrisa,

- señora Malfoy, señor Malfoy, disfruten de su estancia en Balfic street -

Se despide de mí levantando su sombrero,

Draco agarra en su brazo el mío y lo atrapa posesivamente, y en voz muy baja me habla,

- ¡que mosca te ha picado con el cochero! -

- no se a que te refieres - le digo desinteresándome de lo que me dice,

- lo sabes perfectamente Hermione, no finjas -

- no se de que me hablas Draco.., creo que tu actitud está fuera de lugar... - jajajajaja, creo que me está gustando cabrearle, noto como empieza a darme tirones en el brazo, y acerca su boca a milímetros de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer otra vez,

- ¡es tu actitud, la que está totalmente fuera de lugar, no la mía! Hermione..., mira..., te lo voy a explicar una sola vez, los Malfoy..., ¡NO! fa-mi-lia-ri-za-mos, con la servidumbre, ¿entiendes...?, no lo hemos hecho nunca y no lo vamos a hacer ahora, ¿te queda claro?, y si en realidad lo que pretendes es molestarme con ese jueguito..., ¡NO! te aconsejo que lo hagas... -

Da un último tirón a mi brazo y caminamos por la calle desagradablemente agarrados, y otra vez ruge mi estomago con fuerza, Draco me mira extrañado y sonríe, cruzamos una calle y doblamos la esquina a la derecha, está llena de bares, pubs, y restaurantes, todo de alto standing, nos metemos en un restaurante francés de cinco varitas, el encargado parece conocer a Draco y nos saluda con suma cortesía, nos acompaña a la mejor zona del restaurante, subimos unas escaleras y elegimos una mesa al lado de una de las grandes ventanas que rodean todo el local, nos quitamos los largos chaquetones negros y los ponemos en los respaldos de la silla, para mi sorpresa Draco se me adelanta y me abre la silla para que me siente, cosa que no me hace mucha gracia, pero ignoro el hecho por el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

- Fransuas, como bien sabes ayer me casé y estamos de luna de miel, tráenos lo mejor de la carta, lo mejor de lo mejor de la carta ¿de acuerdo? -

- Monsieur, déjelo todo en mis manos, y dedíquese únicamente a disfrutar con su bella y joven esposa, de las delicias que les van a servir, madame Malfoy..., permítame decirle que es usted el mejor de los tesoros que posee Monsieur Draco -

Fransuas me besa la mano, nos hace una reverencia y se marcha, me siento estúpida, y la verdad es que aunque no lo ha hecho con mala intención,

el comentario ha sido bastante estúpido y machista, supongo que mi cara refleja el disgusto que siento porque Draco me escudriña extrañado con la mirada,

- que ocurre - me pregunta con su típica seriedad,

- nada -

- pues si no te pasa nada cambia la cara, porque van a pensar que estamos peleados -

- pues si se trata de cambiar caras empieza por la tuya, tu tampoco ocultas nada bien lo amargado que eres -

- ¿que has dicho? -

Un viejo camarero me interrumpe cuando voy a contestarle, nos trae un aperitivo, y nos felicita por nuestro reciente enlace, y curiosamente nos pregunta que como es posible que estemos tan serios si nos hemos casado ayer.

- ¿lo ves? hasta el camarero ha notado tu cara de amargado - le digo irónicamente, Draco con descomunal y difícilmente controlada cólera, disimula todo lo que es capaz y sin esperármelo agarra mi mano apretándola en la suya veloz como un rayo, acto seguido por encima de la mesa acerca al máximo sus labios a mi oído,

- ¿a si? ¡valla..,! creí que te habías vuelto una cobarde, y que no te atrevías ni a mirarme, ¿entonces te parece que hago mal mi papel?, pues bien..., me esmeraré al máximo, a ver si eres capaz de seguirme, porque se que no me vas a poder superar..., pero te advierto que estas en mi terreno Hermione, te has atrevido a tocar mi juego..., y ahora vas a jugar con mis normas, ¡así que atente a las consecuencias! -

Se separa rápidamente de mi y me suelta la mano, ahora me sonríe malévolamente, extrañamente se le ve relajado, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose durante mucho tiempo y por fin se hubiese soltado, alza su copa y me suelta sonriendo irónicamente - por ti preciosa - se que se lo ha tomado muy en serio,

se que va a cambiar su actitud y estoy algo nerviosa por ello, tiene razón, es su terreno, es su juego, y son sus normas, y yo finjo fatal,

la ira y la rabia que siento no me dejan ser objetiva, y solo me han permitido usar el cerebro para odiar todo lo que sea o pertenezca a los Malfoy...,

pero tengo que cambiar mi actitud, por mi propio bien, y mucho mas ahora que Draco me ha retado, no significa que valla a abandonar el plan inicial de ignorarlo, creo que es un buen plan y que dará resultado rápidamente, pero si quiero sobrevivir a sus burlas y humillaciones, tengo que ganarle en su propio territorio, haré que caiga en su propia trampa.

Malfoy..., estoy preparada para sacar lo mejor de mi, haré que tropieces con tu misma cuerda.

- ¿no decías que no me ibas a tocar jamás? -

- hay que guardar las apariencias Hermione, sería bastante raro que ni siquiera me vieran ayudando a mi esposa a bajar del carruaje, y mas si acabamos de casarnos -

- ¿acaso tus padres se han mostrado en publico en actitud de pareja? yo diría que no -

- en eso te equivocas, mi padre siempre ha sido un caballero con mi madre sobre todo en publico, y siempre le ha cedido su brazo cuando caminan por la calle,

pero yo no soy mi padre, he estado con cientos de chicas, y con todas y cada una de ellas he demostrado lo que siento, incluso con muchas he fingido, pero por regla general ya sea en privado o en publico siempre he sido bastante fogoso, y como tu eres mi esposa de la cual se supone que estoy muy enamorado,

cederte mi brazo es lo mínimo que debo hacer, jajajajaja..., no pongas esa cara Hermione, tienes que aprender a controlar los nervios -

- no estoy nerviosa, no tendría porque estarlo -

- eso depende, no tendrías porque estarlo si no te interesase o te gustase lo mas mínimo, aunque yo se que en tu caso es distinto, tengo mucha experiencia con el sexo femenino, y todos estos años me han servido para descifrar cada señal y cada reacción que tenéis las mujeres, pero la verdad es que tu me lo estas poniendo realmente fácil, jajajajaja..., y lo mejor de todo es que lo haces inconscientemente, no puedes evitar mostrar lo que sientes porque no sabes hacerlo, no tienes experiencia, y aunque lo intentas, lo único que consigues es que se te note mas, jajaja...,

- yo no te demuestro absolutamente nada Draco, eres un creído, y te piensas que todas las mujeres están locas por ti, pues yo no, no me gustas nada, entérate desde ya, y si te he demostrado algo o me he puesto nerviosa en algún momento es por el asco que me das -

- ya..., claro..., lo que tu digas -

Llegan los deliciosos entrantes y yo sonrío ampliamente y agradezco el buen servicio, aunque no me apetece nada comer con Draco, no me apetece hacer nada con el, este es un restaurante muy elegante y parece de los mas caros, dejare que pida todo lo que se le antoje y no comeré nada, aunque..., ¡me muero de hambre!, solo me relajare cuando no le tenga cerca, comeré bien cuando el no esté y dormiré bien cuando no le tenga al lado,

y así llevare a cavo mi mejor actuación sin que me afecte.

- ¿porque no comes "cariño"? y no me digas que es porque no tienes hambre, escucho desde aquí a tu estomago quejarse -

- cuido mi línea - respondo cínicamente,

- jajajajajajaja, ¿que cuidas tu línea? Hermione..., invéntate otra cosa... -

Corto en pedacitos uno de los espárragos gratinados, y me los llevo a la boca, Draco me sonríe burlonamente, seguro que cree que me voy a rendir, ¡pues que se olvide!, esta batalla la voy a ganar yo.

- siento curiosidad por saber..., como vamos a entretenernos en esta semana... - me mira con su ceja levantada y su odiosa picardía derrochando lascivia, y recuerdo lo que me dijo en la mansión - quiero decir fuera de casa, ¿has pensado algo? -

- poca cosa..., desgraciadamente "preciosa", somos menores y no podemos tener viaje de novios, así que había pensado en comer todos los días en los mejores restaurantes, dejarnos ver paseando románticamente por la mejor zona de Balfic street, llevarte de boutiques, y..., pasar alguna noche..., en el mejor hotel de esta famosa calle -

Valla..., lo de los restaurantes, los paseos y las boutiques lo paso, pero..., ¿las noches de hotel? Anoche me dejó bien claro que no tiene ningunas ganas de tocarme, ¿entonces?, ¿que se supone que haremos allí? bueno..., puede que sea parte de su plan, a lo mejor es para hacer creer a los demás lo mucho que nos deseamos, vamos Hermione, síguele el juego, tienes que superarle, cambia esa cara de asombro y sonríele.

- no esta mal..., y es una lastima que no vallamos a tener una luna de miel en condiciones..., como me gustaría ser mayor de edad... - ¡si fuera mayor de edad no estaría metida en este soberano infierno!,

- ¿y que sería para ti una verdadera luna de miel? - jajajajaja, Hermione..., finge todo lo que quieras..., jajajaja, no vas a lograr siquiera pisarme los talones,

- pues..., alguien me dijo..., que la costumbre es no salir de la cama en toda la semana -

Draco cambia la cara y se pone serio, jajajajaja, parece irritado, ¡bien! yo también se jugar Draco, aparece un camarero que posa su varita sobre nuestra mesa, y aparece esta engalanada con un bonito mantel, un candelabro, y el primer plato, no es mucho, pero huele delicioso, y el aspecto es inmejorable, Draco sin mirarme y mas serio, me responde.

- para eso no hace falta que salgamos de viaje de novios, y nuestra cama es de lo mas cómoda, "cariño" -

- si..., pero..., recuerda que vivimos con tus padres "amor", es bastante impropio - Draco está que echa chispas por los ojos, jajajajaja, se ve que no se esperaba que yo me pusiese a su altura.

- come, "amor", a este paso te vas a quedar en los huesos..., no, ya estas en los huesos, vas a desaparecer, y..., por lo de la falta de intimidad no debes preocuparte, mis padres están en el ala opuesta de la mansión, no nos escucharían jamás, pero si lo que añoras es pasar unos días en otro sitio..., hoy mismo haré la reserva del hotel, así podremos dar rienda suelta a nuestras fantasías sin ningún reparo, ¿que te parece? -

y dale con el dichoso hotel, - me parece una idea genial, "cariño" estoy... "deseándolo" -

- bien, entonces esta decidido, después del almuerzo, iremos a hacer la reserva -

Draco sigue con su cara larga y yo me lo estoy pasando en grande, viene otro camarero y en cuestión de un agite de varita, hace aparecer el segundo plato, algo mas abundante que el primero, pero igual de suculento. Repito la misma acción que con el entrante y el primer plato, y corto pequeños pedacitos de la comida y la pruebo mínimamente, lo que hace que a Draco se le dibuje en la cara el fastidio, jajajajaja, y yo cada vez me siento mas animada.

- "preciosa", ¿tengo que rogarte que comas mas? -

- pero "amor" es que estoy llena... - me parece que cuando llegue a la mansión devoraré un caballo con carruaje y cochero incluidos,

- pues..., he de..., informarte de que falta el tercer plato, y el postre, "querida" -

- el postre, creo que sería muchísimo mejor en el hotel ¿no te parece, "querido"? -

Draco aparta de un manotazo los platos, me agarra fuertemente del brazo tirando de mi hacia el, y acerca rápidamente mi oído a sus labios,

- ¡que demonios te pasa!, ¿¡a que narices juegas!?¿¡acaso osas provocarme...!? -

- ¿que que demonios me pasa?, nada que te incumba Draco, ¿que a que juego? pues a tu juego, ¿tan lento eres que no lo notas?, hago lo mismo que tu, fingir, y ¿provocarte?, si esto es provocarte eres mas susceptible de lo que yo pensaba... -

- ¿¡así que te has animado a jugar eh... !?, muy bien..., pues prepárate Hermione, porque no te pienso pasar ¡NI UNA! -

Se aparta de mi oído y clava su mirada llena de furia en la mía, nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que notamos que se acerca un camarero, y entonces soy yo la que le sonríe triunfante, me suelta el brazo y se separa de mi, el camarero nos pregunta si nos está gustando el almuerzo y yo le contesto que para mi está exquisito, que nunca había comido mejor, y le vuelvo a dedicar otra sonrisa a Draco, el no responde nada y muy serio espera a que aparezca al tercer plato, es igual de apetitoso que los anteriores, y yo hago lo mismo que antes, solo pruebo diminutos pedacitos del delicioso plato, y mi estomago que parece luchar contra mí, se pone de acuerdo con mi organismo y me empiezo a marear.

Terminamos de comer, y Draco pide que le carguen a su cuenta la factura, nos marchamos sin pedir el postre, parece que está bastante irritado, yo me alegro,

es hora de devolverle las que me ha estado haciendo.

Salimos de esa calle y empezamos a encontrarnos con conocidos suyos y con algunos de sus amigos, se le acercan a saludarle y absolutamente todos, y uno por uno se van quedando de piedra al reconocerme, algunos nos felicitan por el enlace y por haber hecho supuestamente las paces, otros simplemente se ríen burlonamente de Draco y me miran de arriba a abajo despectivamente, pero la gran mayoría deja caer sarcásticos comentarios, a los que Draco responde con su irónica arrogancia.

A pesar de escuchar de boca de sus amigos bastantes comentarios poco educados y faltos de respeto, no pierde su característica y altiva expresión, parece no inmutarse al escuchar las burlas, y observar como sus amigos de siempre se ríen de el, decide que sigamos caminando a paso tranquilo por la amplia avenida atestada de gente y bullicio, entonces se nos acerca alguien que reconocemos enseguida,

- valla, valla, valla... - sonríe William burlonamente - así que es cierto, me lo habían dicho los demás, y no me lo creía, les dije que eran unos malditos mentirosos, que mi amigo Draco no podía caer tan bajo..., esta mañana vi en la portada del profeta vuestro retrato de bodas, y realmente pensé que era otra chica, si, se me parecía bastante a la sangre sucia..., pero..., no le di mayor importancia porque estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy jamás haría algo así, pero veo que me equivoqué.., Draco..., ¿como es que no te avergüenza que te vean en la calle con una impura del brazo?, en serio no te repugna?, aunque mirándola bien..., si apartamos el hecho de que es una basura muggle, y le quitamos todos esos trapos, estaría bastante buena..., si..., creo que no estaría nada mal, dime Draco, ¿que se siente al tirarse a una sangre sucia?, ¿es verdad que son com.. -

Draco no le deja terminar la frase y le agarra con una mano del cuello, y con la otra le propina varios puñetazos en el ojo, en la boca y en la nariz, tirado en el suelo le da el último en el pecho, tiene la cara ensangrentada, le coge del cuello de la camisa y le obliga a mirarle a la cara, todo el mundo nos está mirando, pero parece no importarle en absoluto, Draco, con el tono mas amenazador que le he escuchado nunca, le habla,

- escúchame bien Will, ¡MIRAME A LA CARA!, esta te la voy a pasar porque hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, pero Will..., no te voy a permitir..., no, ¡TE PROHIBO!, que abras tu apestosa y asquerosa boca para referirte a mi esposa, ¡ES, MI ESPOSA!, ¡Y ES UNA MALFOY! en todos los sentidos, y si vuelves a decir de ella algo dañino por ínfimo que sea..., ¡TE MATARE! -

le suelta, respira profundamente y esta vez pasa su brazo por mi espalda, no se muy bien como tomarme esto, por una parte me he asustado con la paliza que le ha dado a su amigo, no me lo esperaba y por otra parte estoy bastante confusa, es la primera vez que me defiende, y de esa manera tan..., ¿visceral?, nos ponemos en marcha observados por todos los transeúntes que están sorprendidos por la escena, salimos de esa calle y nos metemos por una lateral, aquí también parecen reconocernos, que mal rato..., espero que lo anterior no se repita, pero creo que va a ser difícil, esta vez se nos acercan un grupo de chicas que me miran con cara de odio, y solo se dirigen a el,

- hola "Dragoncito" - saluda una de ellas solo a Draco - ya vemos que desgraciadamente es cierto lo que dice el profeta..., nuestro objeto de deseo y satisfacción se ha casado con una..., impura... -

- si..., nada mas y nada menos que con Granger... - dice otra mirándome de arriba a abajo - una autentica sangre suci -

- señoritas..., por favor..., ¿tengo que recordaros que las nuevas leyes prohíben insultos o tratos vejatorios contra nuestros hermanos mestizos o muggles?,vamos..., un respeto hacia mi querida esposa por favor -

- Draco, te desconocemos... - le espeta la tercera - ¿que te han hecho?¿es que te han lavado el cerebro?, este no puedes ser tu, tu mismo me dijiste hace nada que preferías comerte tu propio vomito antes que liarte con las de su clase -

- es cierto lo recuerdo, no lo niego, pero tenía una ideología totalmente equivocada, tanto mi familia como yo descubrimos que nuestro camino junto a la discriminación y el odio había sido el peor, y hemos entendido a la perfección que no hay nada mas normal y correcto que la convivencia y la mezcla de nuestras razas, además..., los bebes salen mas bonitos, mas sanos y mas inteligentes, lo han demostrado los magos científicos, y para vuestra información, Hermione y yo nos hemos casado completamente enamorados -

- eso no te lo crees ni tu Draco - le responde Madison - y menos hoy en día que nadie se casa a los diecisiete años -

- mi familia es de lo mas conservadora, y han visto en mi que ya soy un hombre capaz de tener esta responsabilidad, y fui yo el que insistió en casarme a tan temprana edad, Hermione aparte de ser la mas bella de todas las mujeres en las que me he fijado, es también la mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no podía permitirme perderla por nimiedades como la edad, así que os ruego que en mi presencia la tratéis como se merece cualquier Malfoy, pues es lo que es ya -

- ¿y en la cama? ¿como es en la cama Draco? - le pregunta Angélica mordaz - porque cada vez que me haces el amor dices exactamente lo mismo de mi, ¿recuerdas la última vez?, ¡fue la semana pasada pedazo de cerdo!, ¿que me dijiste? ¡vamos dilo! dijiste que me deseabas mas que a nadie, ¡que te volvía loco!,

me dijiste que era la chica mas guapa con la que habías salido y la mas inteligente del colegio ¿Entonces Draco?, ¿que nos dices de ella?, ¿le haces a ella lo que nos has hecho a nosotras?, ¿te hace ella disfrutar como te he hecho yo? ¿¡no respondes!? -

- un caballero no tiene memoria, Hermione es mi esposa, la amo y la respeto,

y nuestra intimidad es solo nuestra, "señoritas...,", buenas tardes -

Draco se despidió de ellas con increíble tranquilidad y desenvoltura, su brazo baja hasta mi cintura y me estrechó hacia su cuerpo, la sensación es extraña,

es una mezcla de mariposas en el estomago, desagrado por todo lo que nos está pasando y estupor por su actitud relajada y firme en cada respuesta, definitivamente está entregado a su papel,

Llegamos al final de la calle donde se encuentra el Balfic Palace, uno de los mejores hoteles del mundo mágico, esta vez para mi sosiego, nos reciben con la mayor de las cortesías, pero sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí.

- Draco, ¿que hacemos aquí? -

- ¿no decías que preferías tomar el postre en el hotel?, pues voy a cumplirte ese "deseo" ¿nerviosa? -

- por supuesto que no, Draco, métetelo en la cabeza -

- ¿no?, ¿no lo estas? -

- ¿acaso debería estarlo? -

- no deberías si es cierto que no sientes nada por mi, y no deberías si fueras una mujer experimentada, pero tengo mi opinión propia de ambos casos, así que...,

entendería que lo estuvieras -

- Draco, ya he notado que haces tu papel de maravilla, y se que esto no es mas que parte de tu plan para que la gente se trague lo de nuestro matrimonio, y deja de alucinar con eso de que me pones nerviosa o me gustas, no podrías estar mas equivocado -

Draco me mira y sonríe ampliamente como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso, le miro con enfado y el se ríe abiertamente, ¡como odio que haga eso!, nos acercamos a la lujosa recepción y Draco comenta que quiere hacer una reserva en la suite nupcial, le entregan el formulario que debe rellenar con sus datos,

lo rellena rápidamente y se lo pasa a la recepcionista,

aún me tiene abrazada por la cintura, yo estoy distraída viendo habitaciones y suites del hotel, y de repente noto sus labios rozar íntimamente mi mejilla, ufffffff, y yo..., me siento en llamas..., y mis mejillas se vuelven..., ¿que narices tendrá para hacer que me derrita así...?, sin alejar su cara un milímetro de la mía, posa sus labios en mi oreja, y me susurra un - te ruborizas..., - y yo odiosamente ¡enrojezco aun mas!, el muy idiota se está divirtiendo, y me mira con picardía, yo le doy un fuerte codazo en el estómago que hace que el se encorve ligeramente y se sobe la zona.

Enseguida sale el subdirector del hotel y nos comunica que desgraciadamente al ser ambos menores de edad no podemos hacer la reserva, y Draco se sube por las paredes y empieza a discutir con el, está visiblemente indignado, y el subdirector trata con toda la paciencia y amabilidad del mundo de explicarle la situación,

- señor Malfoy, debe entender la política del hotel..., no podemos hacerlo... -

- ¡como que no pueden hacerlo!, ¡he estado con mis padres mil veces en este maldito hotel!, ¡yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy!, ¡soy nieto de Abraxas Malfoy!,

¡es el dueño de la mitad de este estúpido sitio! -

- señor Malfoy, por favor..., cálmese..., tiene usted toda la razón, su familia es dueña de la mitad de el hotel..., pero las normas son para todo el mundo...,

y en particular esta norma la creo su abuelo..., y sus padres también han estado de acuerdo..., ningún menor de edad sin su tutor puede hospedarse en el hotel..., y déjeme decirle que nada nos complacería mas que tenerle a usted y a su bella esposa de huéspedes -

- ¡pues déjeme decirle que cuando esta basura llegue a mis manos cambiaré esa ridícula norma y lo convertiré en un lugar decente!, vamos Hermione, este sitio no es digno de nosotros -

Salgo rápidamente del hotel tirada del brazo de Draco que avanza a grandes zancadas, una vez en la calle se le bajan los humos y caminamos mas relajadamente, le pregunto que a donde vamos y el me dice malhumorado que "a tomar el postre" jajajajaja, se nota que le ha cabreado muchísimo no poder hacer esa reserva, jajajajaja, eso te pasa por listillo..., así aprenderás que no puedes hacer siempre lo que te da la gana.

Entramos en una refinada pastelería de cinco varitas, nos saludan con bastante amabilidad y nos felicitan por la boda, parece que todo el mundo conoce a los Malfoy en esta zona.

Nos acompaña una camarera a sentarnos en uno de los salones interiores, son pequeñitos y mas elegantes, solamente nos acompaña una pareja que no para de besarse, nos sentamos y nos traen la carta en seguida, Draco, bastante mas tranquilo me dice que ya arreglaremos lo de pasar alguna noche fuera, ojeamos la carta, todo es delicioso..., los pasteles..., las tartas..., los bizcochos..., las copas de helados, mousses y cremas..., ¡que suplicio! mi estomago protesta con fuerza, y Draco fija su mirada en mi, se le ve molesto.

Llega la camarera a tomarnos nota y el pide una copa grande de helado con todos los acompañamientos, y un capuchino con doble de caramelo y nata lila,

yo pido un té de jazmín y azúcar de grosellas, la camarera se aleja y Draco me escudriña con la mirada, ¡que molesto!, ¿cuando va a tomar conciencia de lo odioso que es su comportamiento?, ¡JA!, eso nunca va a pasar Hermione, no te hagas ilusiones,

me canso de su actitud y lo enfrento,

- ¿que ocurre Draco? -

- pues eso mismo quisiera saber yo, ¿porque no comes?, se que tienes hambre, escucho los rugidos de tu estomago, de hecho pensé que era alguna criatura escapada de alguna jaula, jajajajaja -

- ¿crees que es posible que me dejes en paz? solamente te escucho decir tonterías -

- mmmm, valla..., la leona Grifindor empieza a sacar sus garritas, jajajajaja, pues ojo leona..., las serpientes somos pequeñas y menudas, pero tenemos un veneno letal, y ahora en serio, llevas mucho tiempo sin comer Hermione, eso no es sano, te voy a pasar que no meriendes mas que ese insignificante te, pero en la cena vas a comer en condiciones -

- ¿a si? ¿es otra de tus ordenes? -

- digamos que si, Hermione, no puedo permitir que te enfermes, ¿y si te da una lipotimia?, ¿que crees que pensaría el medimago si te atiende y ve que te has enfermado por no alimentarte?, quedaré como un mal marido, y no pienso permitir que me dejes en tan mal lugar -

- ¿y que vas a hacer para impedírmelo eh? -

- pues no se..., ¿ves esa pareja de ahí?, no han parado de devorarse literalmente en publico, puede..., que te pida lo mismo..., se cuanto te molesta que me acerque a ti, y también puede que se me acabe la paciencia..., y te exija que cumplas ya con tu deber conyugal...,¿que te parece? -

- me parece que eres un cerdo chantajista y egocéntrico, no tienes remedio... -

- vamos..., no te enfades..., jajaja , ¡que vocabulario! jaja..., solo lo hago por tu bien "preciosa", dime... ¿como vas a luchar contra mi estando tan debilucha?,

¿no sería justo no crees?, yo quiero que todos mis contrincantes estén a mi altura, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, y eso solo se consigue alimentándose bien,

¿o te da miedo el reto? ja ja ja... -

- ¡pues claro que no!, tu te crees muy listo, pero se te olvida qu -

- Hermione, ¿como vas a llegarme a la suela de los zapatos, si eres incapaz siquiera de darme la mano?, haces fatal tu papel, olvídate de hacer carrera en teatro, jajajajaja -

- en eso tienes razón, no se mentir, me esforzare todo lo que pueda y haré mi papel de la mejor manera -

- no se espera menos de ti -

Draco y yo terminamos la merienda en silencio, y de vez en cuando nos fijamos en la parejita que tenemos detrás, parecen muy enamorados, y desde luego no se cortan ni un segundo, Draco me mira y me sonríe pícaramente, para mi desgracia empieza a conocerme demasiado bien, y hace todo lo posible por molestarme.

Pagamos la cuenta y, no, corrijo, Draco paga la cuenta y salimos de la pastelería, esta vez no me pongo nerviosa cuando me toma del brazo y paseamos tranquilamente como cualquier matrimonio, tengo que admitir que el es un estupendo actor, pero me he metido en la cabeza superarle, y con un poco de tiempo y soltura lo haré mil veces mejor que el, siento curiosidad por lo que vamos a hacer ahora, pero evito hacerle preguntas, así me ahorra disgustos y sus sarcástico comentarios,

pasamos tres calles y llegamos a una que está repleta de boutiques de todo tipo, entramos en una con renombrada y conocida firma, y por lo que he oído, de las mas caras, esta vez me obligo a mi misma a preguntarle a Draco que demonios hacemos aquí, a lo que el me responde que tiene muchas ganas de hacerle unos regalos a "su esposa"

yo me niego en rotundo a aceptar nada suyo y me mira con cara disgustada, luego me explica que es de lo mas normal que un marido compre cosas a su mujer, y que es de esperar que esta se muestre encantada con el detalle, me insinúa que cambie la cara y me muestre algo mas cariñosa con el.

El mira varios vestidos y yo le imito, después de un rato, saca un vestido demasiado corto para mi gusto, es negro y turquesa, me dice que me lo pruebe, mientras tanto el ha ido a por algunos complementos, una vez con el puesto me miro al espejo en todos los ángulos posibles, es demasiado corto, nunca me he puesto nada parecido, el vestido está totalmente ajustado a mi figura, parece una segunda piel, el escote es tipo barco, mas bien recto de un extremo a al otro dejando mis hombros al aire, las mangas también pegadas son estilo tubo desde la caída de los hombros hasta los codos, la tela parece querer realzar al máximo mis pechos, noto que se me marca hasta el ombligo, que incomodo..., no puedo salir con esto a la calle..., encima no cubre nada de mis muslos.

Por detrás es totalmente libre en la espalda hasta algo mas abajo de las cadera, y la tela finaliza a unos centímetros por debajo de mis nalgas,

realmente es un vestido precioso, pero creo que hay que estar acostumbrada a lucirlos para sentirse segura con ellos, lo malo..., son las media, mejor dicho los ligueros que sobresalen por debajo del vestido escandalosamente,

me decido a arreglarlo y apoyo una pierna en el pequeño puff, estiro todo lo que puedo la media y trato de ajustar bien el enganche del liguero, y de repente se abre la cortina del probador..., noooo..., es Draco..., que trae los complementos del vestido y unos zapatos de tacón, por primera vez veo asombro en su cara, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos fijos en mis muslos y en el liguero que estoy ajustando, pero es solo un par de minutos, su cara se recompone y como siempre con su descaro habitual me observa de arriba a abajo, me dice que de una vuelta y yo con algo de fastidio le hago caso, le comento que es demasiado corto, que no me cubre nada,

me observa por delante y el mismo me gira para poder hacer lo mismo por detrás, pone los negros tacones de aguja en el suelo y me dice que me los calce, lo hago y compruebo lo altos que son, espero no tener que ponérmelos hasta practicar con ellos o me matare, me gira frente al espejo y prácticamente se queda a centímetros de mi espalda, mi corazón se dispara y me sonrojo, coge mi muñeca y coloca en ella una pulsera, Merlínnn..., noto en mi espalda desnuda el calor de su pecho, luego pone en mi cuello un hermoso collar de diminutas cuentas de cristal, y me pone en la otra mano una pequeña carterita turquesa sin correa.

Narra Draco:

es extraño, he entrado en el probador y la he visto con ese vestido, es un vestido elegante y bastante sexy, tenía sus manos puestas en su muslo derecho ajustándose el liguero, yo soy un hombre experimentado y con un gran apetito sexual que siempre he satisfecho desde que era un crío, tengo grabadas en mi mente miles de imágenes de mujeres en lencería y desnudas, no tendría porque afectarme en lo mas mínimo verla con ese vestido y haciendo ese simple gesto tan..., seductor...,

no se que me ha pasado, no me lo esperaba en ella y creo que me he sorprendido un segundo, está verdaderamente encantadora, la he observado a conciencia centímetro a centímetro, su cuello..., sus firmes pechos..., su vientre plano..., y el delicioso hoyuelo de su ombligo..., las suaves curvas de sus caderas..., sus largos muslos..., ¡y su espalda perfecta y suave...!,

si, tengo que admitirlo, la deseo, no puedo sacarme su cuerpo de mi cabeza, su precioso cabello, sus sensuales labios..., lo único que me apetece es arrancarle ese vestido, levantarla a horcajadas contra la pared y..., ¡No!,

Draco, necesitas sexo ya, deja en paz a Granger, solo la vas a tocar cuando ella te lo pida, y será solo una vez, olvídate de pensar en ella de esa manera, tienes cientos de mujeres especialmente para eso.

No me doy cuenta de que me ha hablado, me vuelve a repetir que es demasiado corto, y yo no puedo evitar fijarme en su precioso trasero, ¿porque no puedo divertirme un rato con ella?, solo será eso, una diversión mas, solo un juego.

Detrás de ella, pego mis labios a su oído y le susurro lo mas seductoramente que puedo, que es perfecto, que la hace verse muy sexy, para mi triunfo noto que se excita, no lo puede ocultar, entrecierra los ojos y sus mejillas y labios se encienden, noto por su pecho y por su aliento que respira agitadamente, tiembla, está confusa, aturdida, ahora podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, responde al mas mínimo estímulo, y en vez de seguir con mi juego, me separo de ella y le repito que le queda perfecto, que se lo voy a comprar todo,

salgo del probador y dejo que se cambie, no estaría mal jugar con ella mas a menudo, me causa una gran diversión ver como se frustra ante las incontrolables sensaciones de su cuerpo, puede que empiece a besarla, y también puede que comience en la cama a incitarla para que me desee cada vez mas, y así sería ella quien me rogase sexo a mi, y también puede que le... ¡BASTA! es Granger..., ¿en que habías quedado Draco?.

Pago la cuenta y salimos de la boutique, la palma de mi mano va sujetando la parte mas baja de su espalda, pero esta vez noto otra cosa, me fijo bien en su cara y descubro que está muerta de cansancio, se que anoche no durmió prácticamente nada, y lo poco que lo hizo, fue en el pequeño sillón de nuestro baño, cosa que no pienso volver a permitir, si la descubren pondrá en riesgo nuestro matrimonio,

Son las ocho y media, le pregunto que le apetece cenar, y me responde que le da igual, ni siquiera trata de negarse ni de discutir conmigo, y no ha parado de bostezar en todo el camino, así que decido que nos marchemos a casa, así podrá dormirse temprano y descansar, llegamos al carruaje y ella saluda a Johan un poco mas discretamente, parece que le quedaron claras mis advertencias, la ayudo a subirse y me monto detrás de ella,

Después de dos horas y medias de viaje nos encontramos en nuestra habitación,

veo como ella se deshace pesadamente de su abrigo en el vestidor, y acomoda las bolsas en el armario, me dice que va a darse una ducha, y yo aprovecho para encargarle a Adele nuestra cena - Adele súbenos la cena a la señora y a mi, tráenos algo que le guste a ella, y no tardes, la señora saldrá de la ducha en diez minutos -

entro en el vestidor y me desnudo, en cuanto salga Hermione me meteré yo en la ducha,

Adele trae en el carrito nuestra apetitosa cena y la dispone ordenadamente sobre la mesa, Hermione sale enseguida enrollada en su toalla, se percata de mi presencia y se avergüenza de que la vea casi desnuda, y aunque estoy prácticamente desnudo a excepción de mi bóxer, ella casi no se fija en mi, parece agotada, está demasiado cansada, yo le comento que nuestra cena está en la mesa, que empiece sin mi, y acto seguido me meto en la ducha, solo tardo diez minutos, me pongo el pijama en el vestidor y mientras voy saliendo le pregunto que tal está la cena, solo que ella no está cenando, no está en la mesa,

parece que se ha metido directamente en la cama, y parece que se ha quedado profundamente dormida, me cabreo, creí haberle dejado claro que esta noche comería algo, pero me acerco a verla y comprendo lo cansada que está,

cojo una bandeja y acomodo en ella su plato con la deliciosa pasta marinera, la ensalada de marisco, y dos panecillos de cebolla y maíz, pongo también una copa con zumo de manzana y pera, y el pequeño plato con la tarta de tres chocolates y crema de avellanas rojas, me siento bastante imbécil, y totalmente fuera de lugar haciendo esto, pero Hermione lleva mucho sin comer en condiciones y no me conviene que se enferme.

Le llevo la bandeja a la cama, la despierto y le digo que se incorpore para que cene, y ella con los ojos exorbitantes, me mira con extrañeza, como si no se pudiera creer mi gesto, prácticamente tengo que obligarla a que coma, y al final vencida por el sueño, casi no ha tocado nada de lo que le he servido,

ahora duerme profundamente, y yo, con el hambre bestial que tengo, termino en un pispas con mi cena y con la suya, me lavo los dientes y me acuesto en la cama, la observo dormir, observo con detalle su bello rostro, sus delicadas clavículas y la provocativa hendidura que se le forma entre ambas en el cuello, su precioso cabello, debe ser suave,

hoy lleva un camisón corto de tirantes muy bonito, tiene una figura increíble, es una mujer muy hermosa.

Me apetece acariciarla, abrazarla y besarla, quiero hacer que nazca y crezca el deseo en cada milímetro de su piel, no se porque, pero me apetece seducirla, excitarla, hacerle el amor una y otra vez apasionadamente, quiero pasar un buen rato con ella, quiero disfrutar de el mejor sexo con ella, puede que me esté volviendo loco, seguramente sea así, pero la deseo, y voy a aprovechar que es mi esposa para divertirme todo lo que pueda, pero ahora me conformaré únicamente con verla dormir.

Narra la autora:

Hermione se despertó al otro día hacia las doce, Draco estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, llevaba horas despierto, pero prefirió dejarla dormir,

ella, bastante sorprendida de haber dormido tanto, y tan profundamente a pesar de tener a su lado a Draco, se levantó enseguida y se metió en la bañera,

cuando salió ya vestida y arreglada, vio que Draco había pedido el desayuno que ya estaba en la mesa, mejor dicho el brunch,

se sentaron los dos a comer con bastante apetito y sin dirigirse la palabra ni una sola vez, ese día reinaría el silencio entre ellos,

después de la comida, Draco le dijo que la llevaría a ver las galerías de arte de la familia, pasarían todo el día fuera, aunque regresarían a cenar a casa,

Draco aprovecho todo el tiempo que estaban fuera de la mansión, para tocarla y besarla, las primeras veces, Hermione bastante enfurecida le espetaba que sus padres no se comportaban así, que no hacía falta llegar a tanto solo para que la gente viera que eran un verdadero matrimonio, incluso justo cuando iba a rozar sus labios ella apartaba la cara, y el bastante irritado le recordaba que ella había decidido entrar en su juego, y que eso le iba a pasar algunas facturas, además de que tendría que admitir que había perdido, por lo que entendió que no podía negarse a sus caricias ni a sus besos en publico, tendría que seguirle el ritmo y ponerse a su altura para superarlo.

Los siguientes días pasaron mas o menos igual, curiosamente dormía mejor y mas relajada, nunca se lo habría imaginado, comían siempre fuera, paseaban por las mejores zonas, y Draco siempre le compraba algún detalle, lo que ella no llevaba muy bien era que la tocara con tanta familiaridad y mucho menos que la besara,

a veces implemente cuando iban caminando y se paraban a mirar algo, repentinamente la atraía hacia el y la besaba, eran besos cortos, casi fugaces, pero a Hermione el simple roce de sus labios la hacía estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies, la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Ron, se sentía vibrar, y volvía a notar el persistente y sofocante ardor envolverla por completo.

Trataba de convencerse a si misma de que no sentía nada por el, solo tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y comportarse como le habían exigido.

Con respecto a las demostraciones de amor de Draco en la calle, no tenía mas remedio que aguantarse y acostumbrarse, pronto encontraría la forma de voltearle la tortilla, era cuestión de tiempo,

por las noches para meterse en la cama, Hermione había decidido dormir siempre con la bata puesta, y Draco a causa del calor siempre terminaba quitándose la parte de arriba dejando ver su perfecto torso desnudo, pero ella una vez se metía dentro del grueso y acolchado edredón de plumas, se giraba hacia su lado y trataba de quedarse dormida sin darse la vuelta, empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa rutina, y pronto dejó de encontrarlo difícil.

De esta manera se les pasaron veloces como las estrellas fugaces, sus siete días de luna de miel,


	17. Un juego peligroso

**¡Hola a todxs!, mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y mil gracias mas por dejarme ver sus opiniones, antes que nada, quiero decirles que si no contesto a un comentario es sencilla y llanamente por falta de tiempo.**

**Bueno ahora sí, diviértanse con la lectura.**

**Capítulo 17: un juego peligroso **

Draco y Hermione habían comenzado la semana tal y como les habían indicado, el lunes a primera hora después de ducharse y ponerse los uniformes, bajaron a desayunar con Lucius y Narcissa, a los que no habían visto en toda su luna de miel, al principio Hermione se sintió algo incomoda por tener que convivir con ellos, pero pronto se relajó cuando vio que prácticamente no les prestaban atención excepto para darles algunas ordenes.

Lucius siempre se sentaba a la cabeza de la larga mesa de del comedor, Narcissa a su derecha y Draco a su izquierda, y Hermione se sentaría al lado de Narcissa justo en frente de Draco, ese sería su sitio fijo durante los tres años siguientes.

Después del desayuno a las ocho en punto, fueron a la biblioteca donde les estaba esperando el profesor de Draco, el señor Roberth Dawson,

nada mas entrar les felicitó por su enlace y le dio la bienvenida a sus clases a su nueva alumna, y como era el primer día, les comentó que solo iban a dedicar esas horas a preparar a conciencia todo el material escolar que iban a necesitar y a hacer una pequeña introducción,

Hermione empezaba a sentirse contenta, ya hacía seis meses de la destrucción de Hogwarts, y desde entonces no había vuelto a coger un solo libro,

tenía muchas ganas de comenzar ya, sobre todo porque de esa manera podría concentrarse únicamente en sus estudios, y evitar todo lo que podía el contacto con su nueva familia, solo que a Draco lo iba a tener pegado las nueve horas que duraban las clases, para ella era un fastidio, pero podía pasarlo por alto, pues sabía que el profesor que les habían asignado tenía fama de ser intransigente, disciplinario, y severo en los castigos, no les permitiría faltas de ningún tipo, y muchísimo menos de respeto.

Las siguientes semanas habían transcurrido mas o menos igual, se levantaban a las siete y media, a las ocho bajaban a desayunar con los padres de Draco en completo silencio, exceptuando alguna pregunta o indicación que les hacían,

a las nueve en punto se dirigían a la gran biblioteca donde les estaba esperando su profesor para comenzar las clases,

a la una hacían un descanso para almorzar con los padres de Draco que se interesaban bastante por sus lecciones y les instaban a estar atentos y a seguir todas las ordenes que les daba su tutor, y les advertían que le habían dado permiso y manga ancha para actuar según su criterio en cada circunstancia, a Hermione eso no le preocupaba, pues conocía la fama que tenía ese profesor, y de los dos era la mas aplicada y responsable, y ademas tenía a su favor el hecho de que le encantaba estudiar, por lo que se había adaptado a la perfección,

a las tres en punto reanudaban las clases y terminaban la jornada de estudios a las seis de la tarde, justo a la hora de tomar el té, para su suerte Narcissa le había dicho que podía decidir si lo tomaba sola o en compañía de la familia, y ella muy agradecida por haberla liberado de ese tedio, le había respondido que prefería tomarlo en la biblioteca mientras hacía los deberes.

Draco desaparecía a esa hora, también había declinado la idea de tomar el té en compañía de sus padres y desde luego no lo tomaba con Hermione, así que de seis a nueve salía de la mansión sin dar explicaciones, y regresaba a las nueve en punto para cenar los cuatro juntos, sus padres tampoco le pedían explicaciones de donde iba o que hacía, lo único que le pedían era que durante un tiempo para no llamar la atención, no se saltase ninguna comida en familia, y si salía sin Hermione, no llegase a casa después de las diez de la noche.

Los primeros fines de semana por orden de Narcissa, Draco llevó a Hermione al club privado donde toda su familia y amigos pasaban sus horas de ocio, había sido como una visita guiada, y solamente habían accedido ambos por obligación, por otra parte en el club todos sus amigos los habían tratado bien, mas o menos como siempre habían tratado a Draco, solo que se notaba en el ambiente como a sus espaldas cuchicheaban y las intrigas comenzaban a hacerse densas y desagradables.

Hermione decidió que no volvería a ese lugar a menos que fuera orden de los padres de Draco, porque a el no pensaba hacerle caso si se lo proponía.

Para su sorpresa el mes se había pasado volando y con una tranquilidad que no esperaba, Draco no había intentado besarla mas ni la había vuelto a acosar, tampoco la molestaba, de hecho parecía que la ignoraba, actuaba casi como si no existiera, y solo le dirigía la palabra si era realmente necesario, de noche, cuando regresaba a la hora de la cena se fijaba en que sus padres lo escudriñaban intensamente con la mirada como si quisieran analizarlo, este traía siempre un aire relajado y desenvuelto, y derrochaba satisfacción en su serio semblante.

Cuando ambos se retiraban a su habitación, ella, algún paso por detrás de el, notaba siempre un ligero olor a perfume de mujer, incluso aveces notaba varios mezclados e impregnados en su piel, no era muy evidente, pero se podía notar a pocos pasos de el.

Ella enseguida lo había entendido, Draco no había perdido el tiempo y se veía con sus "amigas" todos los días, y los fines de semana siguientes los pasaba casi al completo fuera de la mansión, solo llegaba a cenar y casi a las once.

Hermione por su parte pasaba casi todo su fin de semana repasando en la biblioteca sus lecciones para la siguiente semana, y por las tardes, después de tomar el te, salía a tomar aire fresco por el inmenso jardín de la mansión y daba largas caminatas, pensaba en como había cambiado su vida, y en que su único consuelo era sacar adelante sus estudios y superarse a si misma cada día mas, cosa que le estaba resultando verdaderamente fácil,

solo paseaba por las zonas donde tenía permiso, eran unos jardines a su gusto demasiado tristes y sombríos, pero necesitaba salir y despejarse, necesitaba estar algunas horas sola consigo misma para reflexionar y poder regresar renovada y con las pilas cargadas, ubía a las ocho y media para arreglarse un poco y bajar a cenar con los padres de Draco.

Era una gran aficionada a la lectura, después de ducharse se metía en la cama y leía hasta quedarse dormida, no se daba cuenta de cuando llegaba Draco y se metía en la cama con ella, y realmente a ella tampoco le importaba, sin esfuerzo alguno y sin emplear ninguna táctica, había logrado que Draco no le prestara la menor atención, ya no la agobiaba en lo mas mínimo, y lo que el tanto necesitaba ya se lo estaban dando sus "amiguitas", por lo tanto ambos se ignoraban, y se preocupaban únicamente de sus estudios, por lo que estaban tranquilos.

Los que no estaban nada tranquilos eran sus padres, ya había pasado un mes y medio, y sabían que si no consumaban el matrimonio pronto, los jueces lo declararían nulo, volverían a reabrir su caso y los encerrarían de por vida en Azkaban.

Lucius, cada día mas nervioso, llamaba todas las noches a Draco a su despacho, y todas las noches se enfurecía con el tras comprobar que no había cumplido con lo mas importante, su deber conyugal, le decía que era un autentico inútil y que por su culpa se pudrirían en prisión, lo asustaba con sus gritos y amenazas de que el también moriría en prisión, eso era cuestión de tiempo, si ellos no se libraban su hijo tampoco lo haría, ya había sido mortifago, y el mismo se había ofrecido al señor tenebroso (claro está obligado por su padre y por las circunstancias), el sabía que su padre podía tener mucha razón, seguramente iba a ser así, pero de igual manera trataba de razonar con el,

- ¡padre, tu no lo comprendes! yo solo dig... -

- ¡BASTA DRACO!, ¡no quiero escuchar tus excusas ni tus explicaciones! ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, y tu sabes muy bien lo que pasará si no cumplís con el contrato, ¡ya no quiero seguir escuchándote decir estupideces!, ¿¡con quien te crees que estas hablando!?, ¿¡es que crees que nací ayer!?, se que todos los días sales de la mansión para acostarte con las desvergonzadas de tus amigas, ¡HABLARE CON SUS PADRES!, ¿¡pero que diablos te pasa con ella!?, ¿¡es que no la encuentras atractiva!?, ¡a mi no me vengas con esas! ¡te conozco Draco!, se que te gusta, me he fijado en como la miras, ¿¡se puede saber a que narices estas esperando!?¿¡acaso le tienes miedo!?, ¡compórtate como un hombre!, ¿¡no me digas que es ella la que lleva los pantalones!?, ¡es indignante!, ¡pero si hasta es un año menor que tu!, ¡te has vuelto un cobarde!, ¡NO TIENES HOMBRÍA!,

- ¡padre, no es culpa mía, ella me odia y no quiere ni que la mi... -

- ¡SILENCIO, INSOLENTE!,no te quiero volver a escuchar, solo te lo diré una vez mas, cumple con ella lo que tienes que cumplir, no se..., pídele perdón, sedúcela..., oblígala..., lo que sea, ¡ME DA IGUAL!, solo tienes unas semanas, ya no te volveré a llamar a mi despacho, haz lo que tienes que hacer y arréglatelas como puedas para que sea posible, y recuerda..., que tienes todas nuestras vidas en tus manos, ¡AHORA LARGO!.

Draco salió deprisa del despacho de su padre, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan enfadado, y no era para menos, el tiempo se les estaba terminando,

Hermione hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitarlo, el sabía que ya no la intimidaba como al principio, había ganado mucha seguridad en sí misma y le dejaba ver a menudo con su actitud, que su atractivo físico y su aire magnético y seductor no la afectaban para nada,

Draco sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era fingido, sabía que estaba actuando las veinticuatro horas del día, y empezaba a hacerlo perfectamente, cosa que el odiaba, no podía soportar que le estuviera alcanzando y superando, pero lo que peor llevaba era que sabía los ardientes efectos que causaba en ella, y que ella por su parte lo ignorase por completo e hiciera como si no estuviese allí, todo eso empezaba a tocarle su orgullo de semental, y eso no lo podía permitir, todo menos que su propio padre pusiera en duda su hombría, y su padre lo había humillado terriblemente con eso,

el siempre lograba todo lo que quería de una mujer, ninguna chica se le había resistido jamas,y siempre había tenido que mediar entre muchas de ellas que se peleaban por estar con el, ahora su padre lo había echo sentir como un idiota, le había dado a entender que solo fardaba y que en la practica no era nadie,todo por ella, por su culpa, no, el no podía permitir que su fama de amante perfecto y brillante bajase lo mas mínimo, y a su padre le demostraría quien llevaba los pantalones, a su padre y a ella,había llegado su momento, ahora le tocaba a el actuar, y se había metido en la cabeza dos cosas,

restregarle a su padre en la cara que podía obtener cualquier mujer cuando se lo propusiera y hacer que Hermione se consumiera de deseo por el y darse el lujo de rechazarla al menos cuatro veces antes de cumplir con el dichoso contrato.

Y para eso tendría que meditar y perfeccionar su elaborado plan, tenía que desarmarla como fuera, tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de doblegarla, y hacer que ella misma lo desease y aceptara su aproximación, no quería tener que llegar a forzarla, eso seguramente le traería consecuencias malas y una convivencia horrorosa, pero llegado el momento si ella no daba señales de un acercamiento o se negaba a los de el, no le quedaría mas opción,

solo esperaba no tener que hacerlo por las malas, y que ella no se le resistiese de manera que tuviese que utilizar la fuerza.

Draco había decidido que primero la seduciría, trataría de hacerlo por las buenas,

a su manera, a sus diecisiete años se había convertido en un joven experto y resuelto en el arte de amar, ninguna mujer se le había negado al sexo nunca, y normalmente todas querían seguir viéndolo, algunas, como Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengras, se habían enamorado de el desde el principio, y aunque el nunca las correspondía, se esmeraba en dejarlas siempre satisfechas, y esta era la primera vez que tenía un problema de ese estilo, iba caminando por el pasillo pensando y analizando la mejor forma de llevar a cavo su plan, cundo distraído se encontró de frente con su madre,

- hijo, no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación, no habéis sido nada discretos, eso puede perjudicarnos -

- madre... yo -

- no digas nada Draco, yo no te voy a decir como tienes que actuar, ya eres un hombre, y sabes muy bien las consecuencias de todos tus actos, se que tu padre te ha estado presionando mucho, pero tienes que entendernos, el lo hace por nuestro bien hijo..., escucha Draco, hace un tiempo fui al bosque de Landorf a ver a la bruja Enom, y le encargue un potente elixir, supuse que a ti y a Hermione os costaría dar el paso definitivo para sellar vuestra unión, y encontré el remedio perfecto para eso -

Narcissa sacó de un bolsillo de su vestido un hermoso frasquito de cristal tallado en forma de caracola, no era mas grande que su dedo pulgar, y el extraño líquido que había dentro era de un rojo pasión, se lo tendió a Draco que estaba bastante intrigado observando atentamente la diminuta pócima que le ofrecía su madre,

- se llama luxurium -

- ¿luxurium?, si lo conozco, he oído hablar bastante de el, aunque dicen que esto pasó de moda hace mas de quince años ¿no? -

- no, no es que pasase de moda, es que las personas empezaron a utilizarlo indebidamente y hubieron muchas denuncias y juicios, y muchos magos y brujas fueron a Azkaban por su suministro ilícito, no es una simple pócima Draco,, es mucho mas que eso, antiguamente lo usaban los recién casados cuando tenían problemas en la intimidad, solo estaba permitida su venta a los matrimonios, y con unas instrucciones de uso muy estrictas, tan solo unas gotas de este líquido las personas que lo ingieren se sienten fuertemente atraídas por su pareja, yo se que a ti no te hace falta, y ella es una chica preciosa, cualquier hombre querría estar con ella, y seguro que para ti sería un triunfo mas que satisfactorio derrotar a tu enemiga de esa manera, pero debo insistir en que si no es necesario, tu no lo pruebes, es bastante fuerte y suele crear en los hombres cierta... adicción -

- madre... a mi eso no me hace falta, yo no necesito ninguna pócima para estar con una chica -

- lo se, y por eso insisto en que ni lo huelas,es solo para ella, conociendo su carácter y sus valores, es de esperar que no quiera que te acerques a ella para nada, y aunque sepa cual es su obligación, hará hasta lo imposible por evitarlo o retrasar ese momento hasta el límite, y eso es correr un riesgo innecesario, es mejor no perder mas el tiempo, que ahora mismo corre casi en nuestra contra, Draco escúchame atentamente,y presta mucha atención, entrégale el elixir a Hermione y habla con ella sobre vuestra obligación, muéstrate caballeroso y comprensivo, y escúchala en todo momento, explícale que es muy peligroso retrasar mas ese momento y recuérdale que es ella y "solo ella" la que debe decidir en que momento y como vosotros dos estaréis juntos, el elixir tiene que estar todo el tiempo en su poder, y tu únicamente actuaras cuando ella se muestre receptiva y dispuesta, solo tiene que verter dos gotas en su bebida para conseguir que haga un buen efecto, y si ve que no es suficiente, puede echar dos gotas mas, pero bajo ningún concepto debe bebérselo todo de un trago, podría causarle una reacción desmesurada y aveces se pueden sufrir efectos secundarios muy molestos, o incluso peligrosos,por lo tanto entrégale el frasquito y que sea ella quien tome la decisión, ¿lo has entendido todo bien Draco? -

- si madre -

- ¿seguro?, ¿no tienes ninguna duda? -

- lo he entendido todo bien..., pero tengo algunas dudas, ¿cuanto tiempo dura el efecto de las gotas? -

- depende de la fortaleza de la persona, suele durar entre cuatro y seis horas cada dosis de dos gotas -

- ¿y si es mas de la dosis? por ejemplo suponiendo que ella necesitase mas de cuatro gotas... -

- pues eso también depende, normalmente a partir de las diez gotas el efecto no se pasa hasta que la pareja tiene ese primer encuentro, si tardan una semana en tenerlo pues es una semana que dura el efecto -

- ¿y suelen ser conscientes de lo que están haciendo? -

- en todo momento, el elixir no afecta para nada ni la consciencia ni la memoria, actuará como siempre, será la misma persona de siempre solo que se sentirá atraída por ti, y después de que se le pase el efecto recordará absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado y como se ha sentido, y por eso te aconsejo que actúes con cautela, porque ella sabrá en todo momento lo que ocurra, espero que seas responsable Draco, como ya te dije antes, se que eres un hombre y no me pienso meter en tus decisiones, pero un mal uso de esto puede traer consecuencias inesperadas, no hagas tonterías, y no nos decepciones, ¿entendido? -

- si madre -

- bien, ya me voy, ten el elixir y entrégaselo a ella en cuanto la veas, os esperamos para cenar, sed puntuales, pero si por cualquier motivo decidís cenar en privado, mandadnos un mensaje con alguna doncella, bueno hijo, voy a ver a tu padre, os veremos en un rato -

- claro madre, hasta después -

Draco se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a obedecer a su madre y seguir todos sus consejos, aunque no pensaba entregarle enseguida la pócima a Hermione, el estaba muy seguro de si mismo como amante, pensaba que no la necesitaría en absoluto, incluso empezaba a herirle bastante el orgullo que desconfiaran tanto de su capacidad para seducir a las mujeres.

Después de meditarlo un instante, decidió que la haría caer en sus brazos a su manera, solo utilizaría su increíble atractivo físico, su labia, y algún que otro juego que nunca le fallaba, para el era de lo mas sencillo, mucho mas cuando se trataba de una chica como ella, se le notaba a leguas que había tenido muy poca experiencia con los hombres, y eso a el le dejaba el camino prácticamente recorrido,

al entrar en su habitación, Draco vio que Hermione se estaba bañando, y extrañamente en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió lo que a el le parecía una brillante idea,se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribirle una carta a su tutor, y una nota a sus padres, en cuanto las terminó hizo sonar la campanilla y apareció enseguida la doncella Adele,

Draco le indicó tres tareas, la primera que le entregase la carta para su tutor a la lechuza del correo con urgencia, la segunda que le entregara la nota a sus padres inmediata mente, y la tercera que les subiera la cena a Hermione y a el,

Adele salió de la habitación y regresó al cavo de quince minutos con el carrito de su cena y una nota de su padre,

mientras la doncella preparaba la mesa Draco leía la respuesta,

_ - tienes nuestro permiso, tomate el tiempo que necesites.- _

Hermione salió enseguida ya vestida y arreglada para bajar a cenar, y se sorprendió de ver la mesa románticamente adornada con velas y flores, una deliciosa cena servida, y a Draco pacientemente esperándola,

desde su luna de miel no habían vuelto a comer solos, siempre hacían las tres comidas obligatorias con los padres de Draco, y el resto del tiempo que pasaban juntos lo hacían en clase con su tutor, o durmiendo,por lo tanto Hermione estaba bastante extrañada, de hecho pensó enseguida que Narcissa le estaba obligando a pasar algún tiempo mas con ella,cosa que esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera así, pues empezaba a sentirse mas tranquila en su nuevo ambiente, sin presiones, ni viejos miedos, y porqué evitar decirlo... sin la persistente e insoportable presencia de "su marido",

Draco la observaba mientras se cepillaba el pelo en su tocador y lo recogía ligeramente con algunas bonitas horquillas, hasta que por fin se levantó y se digno a dirigirle la palabra,

- ¿porque está nuestra cena aquí?, ¿no cenamos hoy con tus padres? -

- valla... veo que has decidido empezar a dirigirme la palabra..., pues para tu información, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no cenamos hoy con mis padres, cenaremos los dos solos aquí -

- ¿es por algo en particular?, ¿van a salir o algo así? -

- Hermione, si mis padres salen o no, cosa que no nos atañe, no es ningún motivo para dejar de usar el comedor, esta casa es tan mía como suya, y ahora también es tuya, no tenemos porqué recluirnos en la habitación solo porque ellos no estén, yo mismo, infinidad de veces he comido solo en el comedor,

hoy cenamos aquí tu y yo solos, para tener mas intimidad, y ahora..., ¿me haces el favor de sentarte a la mesa y acompañarme? creo que el menú es todo de tu agrado... -

El delicioso aroma de la cena era penetrante, todo era muy apetecible, el pollo asado relleno de verduras y arroz estaba en su punto, dorado y crujiente por fuera, y tierno y jugoso por dentro, la fresca ensalada a la vinagreta, y la guarnición de patatas asadas con salsa tártara, el excelente vino rojo de Chipre, y la exquisita tarta de fresas y chocolate blanco.

Desde que se había casado con Draco su dieta había cambiado radicalmente, todo lo que le servían era de lujo,era siempre alta cocina, y en verdad tanto Narcissa como Draco se preocupaban cada día de que comiera suficiente, Narcissa la aconsejaba que cogiera algún kilo mas, la veía demasiado delgada, y Draco parecía esmerarse siempre en pedir cada menú de lo que mas le gustaba a ella, ella por su parte disfrutaba de los suculentos platos con bastante moderación, y no solo por orgullo, pues desde que habían muerto sus padres, la depresión y los nervios se habían apoderado de su estomago cerrándolo al extremo, casi nunca tenía apetito,Draco bastante preocupado por eso, le comunicaba a Hermione casi cada día que la llevaría a San Mungo por si tenía algún desorden alimenticio, le decía que le recetarían una desagradable pócima para abrirle el estomago si no se esforzaba mas en comer en condiciones, ella sabía que el hablaba muy en serio, no le apetecía nada tener que ir a los medimagos, y mucho menos tomar pociones de ese tipo, así que decidió poner mas de su parte y obligarse a si misma a comer mas aunque no tuviera hambre, al principio su estomago le dio problemas y alguna que otra indigestión, pero poco a poco y con algo de paciencia, se fue acostumbrando a alimentarse como debía.

Draco se veía realmente atractivo sentado a la mesa esperándola con relativa tranquilidad, tenía esa áurea magnética que siempre lo envolvía, por un instante quiso besarlo apasionadamente, quiso abrazarlo y perderse entre sus fuertes brazos, solo un instante pasó por su mente aquella idea, y enseguida la desecho y se concentro en lo que realmente pasaba, ¿porque razón ahora querría comer a solas con ella?, ¿que era lo que pretendía ahora?, y esa actitud suya..., esa irónica actitud...,

Hermione cada vez mas extrañada e incómoda hace caso a regañadientes y se sienta en la silla que Draco caballerosamente acaba de abrirle, se pregunta a sí misma, qué moscardón le habrá picado ahora a Draco para que se comporte de esa manera, durante semanas la ha ignorado como a la pared, y no recuerda haber cruzado mas que dos palabras con el en todo ese tiempo, ella particularmente lo prefería así, pero su ansiada tranquilidad le había durado poco, ahora iba a tener que estar otra vez alerta como al principio, e iba a tener que lidiar con las dichosas y desagradables ideas de "su esposo..." - que lastre...- pensaba para sí misma, - con lo tranquila que empezaba a estar...-

- ¿esta es otra de tus grandes ideas para que tus empleados vean lo "mucho que nos queremos"? -

- no, esta cena es para que podamos hablar tu y yo a solas, y ponernos de acuerdo en..., resolver nuestros asuntos -

- ¿hablar?, ¿de que?, ¿y en que nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo? -

- Hermione..., tu eres una chica muy inteligente, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, llevamos casados un mes y medio, y el tiempo se pasa volando, yo casi ni me he dado cuenta, pero no podemos despistarnos ni olvidarnos de nuestra obligación, es muy peligroso esperar hasta el último momento para..., cumplir con el contrato, no te estoy presionando en absoluto, espero que no sientas que te estoy presionando ni reprochando nada, solo te informo de que esperar mucho mas tiempo puede acarrearnos graves consecuencias, ¿me entiendes ahora? -

¿así que de eso se trata eh Malfoy?, tienes miedo de que se nos acabe el plazo, no hagamos nada y ¿declaren nulo nuestro matrimonio?, y ahora vienes a mi con el rabo entre las piernas para que a mi no se me ocurra dejar para el final lo que todos esperáis, ¿verdad Malfoy?, ¡sin verguenzaaaaa!, ¿¡porque no le pides a alguna de tus amiguitas que te saque las castañas del fuego eh!?, ¿¡ahora ya encuentras necesario dejar de ignorarme!?, ¿¡ahora piensas que es el momento de hablarme y tratarme como un caballero!?, ¿¡entonces ahora si piensas prestarme algo de atención!?, ¡pero que estupideces estoy pensandooooo!, ¡yo no quiero que Malfoy me preste atención!, esta bien Malfoy..., así como tu juegas y te diviertes, yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo, y pienso hacerte sufrir un poquito antes de dejar que me uses, porque desgraciadamente eso es lo que vas a hacer, yo, por desgracia te voy a tener que entregar mi virginidad, que solo pensaba dársela al hombre que amase, y se que tu te reirás de mi, y me harás sentir desgraciada, pero no lo pienso dejar correr, no señor, antes me vas a tener que rogar para conseguirlo, veremos a ver quien se ríe de quien.

- ¿Hermione? -

- ¿que?, perdón estaba distraída -

- Hermione, quiero saber que opinas de lo que te he dicho -

- bueno..., creo que aún nos queda un mes y medio de plazo..., ¿no?, si es así no creo que debamos preocuparnos -

- no Hermione, bueno si, nos queda un mes y medio, pero si hay de que preocuparse, te vuelvo a repetir que no te estoy presionando, pero si me gustaría que..., quiero decir que... -

- ¿te ocurre algo Draco?, noto que estas algo..., tenso - jajajajaja ahora me toca a mi hacerte perder la paciencia..., ya lo veras...,

- por su puesto que no, no estoy tenso, y no me ocurre nada, es solo que creo que no te tomas en serio ni tu papel ni tus obligaciones, y esto es muy importante, escucha..., entiendo que para ti debe de ser muy difícil..., acostarte con migo teniendo el pasado que tenemos en común, y mas todavía entregarme precisamente a mí algo tan valioso como tu primera vez -

- ¿que?, no Draco, te equivocas, será difícil acostarme contigo por ser quien eres, si, eso es verdad, pero hace mucho tiempo que me entregué a Ron, ¡SI A RON!, y no pongas esa cara, es mil veces mejor amante que tu, no le llegas ni a la sombra de la suela de sus zapatos, y solo por eso va a ser tremendamente increíble lo fácil que me voy a olvidar de lo que hagamos, porque voy a estar pensando todo el rato en el -

- ajajajajajajajajajjajaja, si ese chiste es buenísimo Hermione, Weasley mejor amante que yo..., jajajajajajajajjaja..., oh por favor, me va a dar algo de tanto reírme, jajajajajja, se me van a saltar las lagrimas... jajaja..., Hermione, Hermione mírame, no puedes compararme con la comadreja, shhhht, déjame hablar,no puedes compararme con la zanahoria de Weasley, es el el que no me llega ni al suelo que piso, y tu lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien..., aparte de que tu y yo no hemos hecho nada, no puedes compararme con nadie si ni siquiera me has dejado besarte de verdad, eso para empezar, ¿ya no me sostienes la mirada?, ¿que pasa?, a mi no me puedes engañar princesa..., te derrites con tan solo susurrarte al oído..., ¿mmm y ahora te ruborizas? jajajajajaj..., ¿lo ves encanto?, tu misma has comprobado el efecto que os causo a las mujeres..., y no he echo absolutamente nada, "aún" y eso de que te le has entregado a la comadreja..., lo siento nena pero eso no hay quien se lo trague, miéntete a ti misma o a los demás todo lo que quieras, pero con migo no funciona, recuerda que os conozco desde que era un crío, os conozco y os distingo, y tu eres abrumadora mente obvia -

- me da igual lo que pienses, no eres el único con experiencia, y no eres el guaperas que te crees, ni tampoco haces que me derrita, eso te lo estás inventando tú porque no soportas que Ron me parezca un millón de veces mas atractivo, mas listo, mas hombre, y mejor persona que tú, pues lo siento Draco pero es así, y lo vas a tener que asumir, y también vas a tener que asumir que mi primera vez no va a ser contigo, me alegro infinitamente de que fuera con el, y a el si que no lo pienso olvidar jamas -

- te repito que puedes engañarte a ti misma todo lo que qqieras..., pero a mi no, y si que comparándome cnn la comadreja me voy a molestar,

eres du la que está eqtivocada, en realidad me hace mucha gracia que lo hagas, y también me hará gracia ver como te mueres de los nervios cuando me acerque a ti para llevarte a la cama,y me hará gracia ver como quedas en evidencia cuando en ese momento, yo compruebe que en efecto y como siempre he reiterado, ereS virgen, porque yo sd que se que lo eres Hermione, y puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, solo servirá para quitarte a ti la razón y dármela a mi cuando llegue el momento de confirmarlo,y eres tu la que tienes que asumir que tu primera vez va a ser conmigo, tienes que asumirlo y aceptarlo, porque te guste o no va a ser así, y te guste o no, como tu marido que soy, me corresponde a mi desvirgarte, es mi derecho, es un privilegio que estas obligada a entregarme, pero descuida, soy un buen amante, haré que disfrutes y que no lo olvides nunca, tu solo empieza a aceptarlo y..*, déjalo en mis manos...,aunque sin duda lo que mas me hará gracha, será oír de tus sonrojados labios mi noebre una y otra vez entre gemidos de placer, y no el de la asquerosa coma`reja -

- ¡ERES... -

- soy..., tu marido Hermione, y me debes respeto, no lo olvides, y no olvides que te estoy dejando a ti la importantísima decisión de elegir el momento adecuado, y no olvides que si yo hubiera querido, te habría hecho -ía en nuestra misma noche de bodas -

- te respetaré si tu merespetas Draco, eso siempre va a ser así, y con respecto a elegir el momento, pues si, está mas que claro, pasará cuando yo lo decida, y para tu información, si tu hubieras intentado cualquier cosa en la noche de bodas, o en la luna de miel, o ahora, no habría pasado nada, porque yo no soy como una de esas estúpidas con las que te acuestas, a mi el único efecto que me causas es rechazo, a mi no me puedes enredar tu con tus tretas baratas de casanova, entérate bien Draco, pasará cuando yo lo crea conveniente, y si pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo para el ultimo día , así va a ser, y doy por terminada la conversación -

Hermione se levantó dignamente y triunfante de la mesa y se dirigió al vestidor para ponerse el pijama, estaba tratando de elegir como siempre el mas discreto, y su bata a juego para dormir con ella y que la cubriera un poco mas, no se dio cuenta de cuando entro Draco, por lo que dio un pequeño respingo al verlo, y se asombró todavía mas cuando se quitó la camisa y los pantalones ante ella,

- Draco, ahora estoy yo, y me quiero cambiar, ¿es que no sabes llamar antes de entrar?, ¿quieres dejar de quitarte la ropa?,no me apetece verte desnudo -

- esta habitación es mía, no tengo porque llamar, y yo me desnudo cuando quiero y en donde quiero, y no estoy desnudo, llevo bóxers, ¿lo ves?, jajajajaj jajaja ¿que?, ¿te das la vuelta?, Hermione..., como mínimo miente un poquito mejor, si es verdad que ya has visto un hombre desnudo , no debería darte vergüenza verme a mi en calzoncillos, a menos claro esta que te guste..., jajajaja jajajajaj, muy bien, jajajaj, veo que te das la vuelta y eres capaz de mirarme -

- no es gracioso Draco, me gusta tener intimidad, y no me gusta ver ningún hombre desnudo o en ropa interior que no sea Ron, y no creas que me llama la atención verte, para mí no eres mas que un chico normal con un cuerpo normal, no te lo tengas tan creído... -

- Hermione.., tu no sabes jugar a esto..., pero fíjate jajajajajaj, aún sigues durmiendo con la bata sobre el camisón... jajajajajja, ¿como puedes ser tan mojigata? -

- ¡no soy ninguna mojigata!, ¡tu eres un desvergonzado! -

- ¡sí abuela...! jajajajajja, reprimidaaaaa -

Draco se quitó los bóxers delante de ella, se acercó muy lentamente hacia donde estaba, cogió una toalla, se metió en el baño guiñándole un ojo, y con su devastadora y encantadora sonrisa la dejó sola, atónita, totalmente sonrojada y con la respiración cortada en el vestidor.

Hermione, que sintió una oleada de calor recorrerla por completo, y un fuerte estremecimiento en sus sentidos, al contemplar la perfecta y escultural anatomía desnuda de Draco, y su... bien do4ada virilidad..., sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para poder eliminar de su mente aquella lasciva imagen, que la invitaba a anhelarlo y a desearlo cada vez con mas inpensidad, entendió enseguida qqe la estaba provocando, la estaba retando para dejarla en ridículo, y ella no pensaba dejarse ganar así de fácil, ya no dormiría mas con las batas, ya no elegiría los camisones que mas la cubrieran, ahora sería ella la que lo iba a provocar a el hasta que reconociera que sabía jugar de la misma manera, si quería una guerra sucia, la iba a tener, lo único malo, es que tendría que ser mucho menos pudorosa, y Draco tenía razón, tendría que dejar de reprimirse tanto, pero estaba dispuesta, iba a darle a Draco donde mas le dolía, iba a poner en dudas sus dotes de seductor, le iba a demostrar que le fallaba la hombría de la que todas las mujeres hablaban, ella iba a ser la primera en rechazarlo abiertamente, y pensaba hacerlo unas cuantas veces.

Guardó el camisón y la bata que tenía en las manos y elIgió uno de los cortos, en un tono rosa perla, era bastante sexy, los tirantes eran un par de lazos de tul con diminuta escarcha plateada, el escote en forma de dos pequeños triángulos, apenas cubría sus firmes pechos, que habían crecido una talla mas en todos esos meses, estos sobresalían voluptuosamente por la suave tela de raso,

el camisón en forma de vestidito, se ceñía solo bajo su pecho, y en ese mismo punto se soltaba ampliamente hasta sus caderas que era por donde le llegaba, no las cubría del todo, y dejaba al descubierto sus largos y esbeltos muslos y la pequeña braguita a juego.

Estuvo dudando casi los quince minutos que tardó Draco en bañarse, y al final decidió no ponerse la bata por encima, había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás, se echó un último vistazo al espejo, y salió hacia el tocador a quitarse las horquillas del pelo, agarró su cepillo y trató de peinarse lo mas tranquilamente que podía, estaba bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien la vería así, y precisamente ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, de todas formas ella trataba de darse valor a si misma, quería que Draco se tragara sus palabras, y quería hacerle entender que ella no pensaba ponérselo nada fácil.

Draco salió ya con su pijama puesto del baño, apagó las luces y como cada día encendió la chimenea, el se agobiaba hasta tal punto de tener que quitarse la camisa y la chaqueta del pijama a causa del calor, pero la encendía siempre porque sabía que ella se moría de frío en aquella casa.

Se disponía a meterse en la cama cuando por inercia vio el reflejo de ella en el espejo, no se lo podía creer, Hermione, que estaba viendo su cara a través del espejo tuvo que reprimir su risa, a Draco se le abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca, y su expresión era de una sorpresa casi atroz, ella tenía ganas de reírse, de molestarlo y burlarse de el, pero recordó que tenía que hacerse la tonta, y que lo que mejor podía hacer, era ignorarlo todo el tiempo.

Draco estuvo pasmado y sin reaccionar un buen rato, hasta que ella terminó de cepillarse el pelo, se puso unas gotas de perfume de rosas que tanto le gustaba a Draco, y decidió meterse en la cama, solo entonces, el se pudo mover y hablar, y sobre todo apartar la vista un segundo de ella, se dio media vuelta y entro al servicio, ella bajo el edredón soltó unas buenas carcajadas, se sentía victoriosa , su plan estaba dando el resultado esperado, solo que se le olvidaba que Draco tenía mucha mas experiencia que ella, o mejor dicho, Draco tenía mucho camino recorrido, y ella ni siquiera sabía andar, y sobre todo se le olvidaba, que quien juega con fuego, termina quemándose.

Mientras tanto Draco en el servicio se enjuagaba la cara frente al espejo, trataba de refrescarse un poco las ideas, no entendía lo que le había pasado,

¿era posible que el cazador se hubiera asustado de su presa?¿acaso caperucita estaba poniendo en su lugar al lobo?, una cosa estaba clara, ante la visión de su antigua rivalcon aquel coqueto camisón y en braguitas, acomodándose sensualmente entre las sabanas, el había salido corriendo, no se lo esperaba, ella siempre le había demostrado pudor y una vergüenza desmesurada,su comportamiento siempre había sido tímido y cauteloso, y ahora de un momento a otro, la tenía metida en su cama medio desnuda, acariciando sinuosamente sus largos y firmes muslos, y su delicado escote con loción corporal de jazmín, sus movimientos eran lentos y evocadores,como si las yemas de sus dedos fueran todos esos amantes que había echado en falta, como si bordara en su piel con cada caricia, el deseo saciado.

Draco casi a escondidas, la observaba furtivamente desde el umbral de la puerta, la miraba como en un sueño, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por las velas del techo, la luz era tenue y cálida, y ella estaba encantadora, su preciosa melena espesa y ondulada, sus profunda y dulce mirada del color de la miel, sus carnosos y sonrosados labios, su esbelto cuerpo cada día con mas femeninas curvas, su nueva pose resuelta y altanera,¿que hombre no querría estar con ella?, cualquiera se abría abalanzado sobre ella y la habría poseído en ese mismo instante, ella se había decidido a tentarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo,

Draco estaba atontado contemplandola, empezaba a sentirse vulnerable, incluso algo inseguro, casi sin saber como actuar,

ella lo notó y disimulo sus carcajadas convirtiendolas en una leve sonrisa que duro menos de un segundo,y eso mismo fue lo que hizo que Draco reaccionara y volviera a la realidad, esta vez fue el quien sacudió la cabeza y se pregunto a si mismo que demonios le estaba pasando, se preguntó que clase de amante experimentado sale corriendo ante la presencia de una novata, su comportamiento era intolerable, no podía permitirse actuar así y menos con ella, y desde luego no quiso hacerlo en absoluto, en un primer momento había dicho que lo que menos le apetecía era acercarse a Granger, pero cada día le atraía mas, cada día le parecía mas encantadora,

muchas veces se había imaginado haciendole el amor apasionadamente, al principio rechazaba esos pensamientos, pero pronto empezó a desearla con fuerza, no sabía si era por los constantes desplantes de ella, o porque simplemente le parecía hermosa y apetecible, a el no le importaban los porqués, lo único que sabía era que la deseaba y que tenía la deliciosa obligación de cumplir con su deber conyugal, cosa que le venía como anillo al dedo, ya tenía la excusa perfecta para aproximarse a ella, y también era algo a lo que ella no se iba a poder negar, y ya solo le quedaba comportarse como el galán irresistible que siempre había sido, y ella caería de inmediato en sus brazos.

- ¿quieres que te ayude? -

- ¿a que? -

- con la loción, seguro que hay lugares donde no has podido echartela - dijo sonriendo pícaramente,

- no gracias no es necesario - dijo ella fingiendo no prestarle atención,

Draco se acerca despacio a la cama y se mete entre las sabanas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos un segundo, ella se tensa un poco y el lo nota enseguida, a partir de ahí empiezan los dos el juego.

- ¿te has puesto la loción también en la espalda? -

- no ahí no, pero no hace falta Draco, esta bien así, gracias -

- cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo -

- jajajajaja, eso no te va a funcionar Draco..., ¿crees que con ponerme un poco de crema en la espalda vas a hacer que me acueste contigo? -

- vallaaaa..., que directa, veo que la leona está aprendiendo a sacar las garritas, pero tranquila muñeca..., ahora no te hace falta, mantengamos la paz, y respondiendo a tu pregunta..., bueno, eso depende de ti, -

- no me llames muñeca ¿entendido?, ni leona, mi nombre es Hermione, ¿y como que depende de mi? -

- supongo que para una inexperta como tu algunas cosas no son tan obvias, veras "Hermione", en cuestiones de deseo cada persona tiene sus gustos y preferencias,algunas mujeres con tan solo unos leves roces y caricias en sitios estratégicos de su piel, ya están listas para hacer el amor, otras necesitan mucho mas para coger temperatura y que crezca la excitación, por eso digo que depende de ti, ¿eres de las que con un par de caricias ya estas lista? -

- no seas ingenuo Draco, por supuesto que no, y no soy ninguna inexperta, pero mi intimidad sexual es solo mía, ¿comprendes? -

- lo que tu digas, pero tu actitud te delata "querida" -

- ¿porque?,¿porque no me apetece que me eches crema?, ¿pero que haces Draco? -

- me quito el pijama, tengo calor, ja jajajaj jaja ja, no me mires así princesa, pienso conservar el bóxer,¿no me digas que estas nerviosa? jajaja, Hermione..., me vistes totalmente desnudo hace un rato en el vestidor, ¿que pasa...?, ¿porque apartas de mi la vista...?, ¿entiendes porque digo siempre que eres tan obvia? -

- me gustaría que me respetaras un poco mas, creo que no te costaría nada, y si quieres estar en pelotas me importa un pimiento, no me afecta para nada -

- ¿a si? ¡genial!, me encanta dormir desnudo, pienso hacerlo cada día, ja jajaja ja..., vamos..., cambia esa cara, que es broma... -

Draco empezó a sacarle la lengua y a hacerle muecas, no paraba de molestarla y de reirse de ella por lo mojigata y reprimida que le parecía, hasta que ella se hartó y recordó que tenía que cambiar de táctica.

- ¿que es lo que quieres Draco?, ¿quieres echarme crema?, ¿tanto te importa?, pues está bien, adelante, aquí tienes el bote, a ver si así te entra en la cabeza que no me importa lo mas mínimo,no me gustas Draco, aceptalo, tienes que entender que no le gustas a todas las mujeres de este planeta, eres un presumido -

- ja jajaja..., bla bla bla bla..., toma el bote, ¿por que no me pones tu a mi un poco en la espalda? -

- ¿mmm?, ¿has cambiado de parecer? -

- no, lo justo es que me pongas tu a mi, y luego te ponga yo a ti, ¿que te parece la idea? -

¡me parece que eres un idiota creído y caprichoso!, ¿ahora voy a tener que tocarle?, no debo dejarle ver que estoy nerviosa..., uffff, controlate Hermione, no te dejes ganar tan fácilmente - pensó para sí -pues parece lo justo ¿no? -

- así es, si no te importa, esparce la crema a lo largo de toda mi espalda, hasta el borde del bóxer,aunque si te apetece seguir mas abajo..., no te cortes... -

Draco se da la vuelta y retira la sabana dejando toda su espalda al aire, Hermione no le contesta a su grosería y el le guiña un ojo, ella cada vez mas molesta y bastante nerviosa, se pone un poco de crema en las manos y la calienta bien antes de posarlas cuidadosamente en su espalda, lo hace muy levemente y Draco le dice que tiene que presionar mas o no la esparcirá bien, ella lo hace, presiona mas y comienza a acariciar su nuca y sus hombros, sus omoplatos, su columna, su piel es firme y suave, cálida, lisa, su corazón empieza a acelerarse, observa detalladamente su precioso pelo rubio y sedoso, su perfecta y recta espalda, sus redondeados hombros, sus musculosos bíceps, su corazón no ha disminuido su velocidad, trata de disimularlo y coje un poco mas de crema, tiene las manos casi secas, esta vez lo hace un poco mas rápido para terminar cuanto antes, pasa las manos rápidamente por sus costados, y el le dice que no se olvide de la parte baja de su espalda, coje un poco mas de crema, la calienta y frota deprisa esa parte de su masculina anatomía que tantos nervios le está causando a ella, solo unos instantes.

- ya esta -

- ¿ya esta?, ¿tan pronto? -

- no es un masaje Draco, solamente te he puesto un poco de crema, bueno, ¿ya estas contento?, ¿te vas a quedar tranquilito ya? -

Hermione se recuesta en la cama y se arropa dispuesta a dormirse, le da las buenas noches y se da la vuelta.

Draco se acerca a ella hasta quedar a centímetros y le habla al oído,

- es tu turno Hermione..., me toca a mi ponerte la crema, y estaré contento y me quedaré tranquilito en cuanto lo haga, ¿mmm? ¿es lo justo no?, ni siquiera es necesario que te muevas, estas en una buena postura -

Hermione se estaba derritiendo con los sensuales y abrasadores susurros de Draco en su oído, y al notarlo tan terriblemente cerca de ella y sin camisa ni el pantalón del pijama, su corazón volvía otra vez a acelerarse, con la voz algo ronca por la excitación logro decirle débilmente que estaba bien pero que se diera prisa, pues tenía sueño y quería dormirse, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo, solo lo hacía para deshacerse de el, y el que era muy listo se había dado cuenta, acababa de ver la oportunidad perfecta de hacer que creciera su deseo y acostarse con ella esa misma noche,

se echó un poco de crema en las manos y la calentó bien antes de tocarla, delicadamente soltó el pequeño lazo que unía el camisón por la espalda para dejarla desnuda y poder acceder a ella mejor, Hermione se quejó enseguida como era de esperar, y Draco le espetó que ella había tenido acceso a todo su torso desnudo sin quejas de ningún tipo, a lo que ella le respondió que la diferencia estaba en que ella se comportaba con decencia y el no, estuvo a puto de volver a molestarla llamandola puritana y reprimida, pero se contuvo y únicamente le aconsejo que se concentrara solo en el masaje, pero ella que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa por estar medio desnuda y con su espalda totalmente expuesta a el, le advirtió que nada de masajes, que solo tenía que ponerle un poquito de crema, - tranquilaaa..., Hermione - le decía en voz muy baja y dulcemente Draco, - como tu mandes...,-

Draco comenzó como ella, muy suavemente acarició su nuca despacio, primero con las yemas de los dedos,notaba como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y su piel comenzaba a estremecerse a cada centímetro por donde sus manos viajaban, después de acariciar varias veces su nuca, sus manos bajaron hasta sus hombros, como al principio, solo con las yemas de los dedos, despertando y estremeciendo la piel, luego con toda la palma y los dedos, el notaba lo acelerado que tenía el corazón, su plan estaba bien encaminado, siguió acariciando hasta sus omoplatos que sobresalían femeninamente,

recorría con sus cálidos dedos cada caminito que encontraba, bajaba por su columna y abarcaba con las palmas cada lado de arriba a abajo, así varias veces, y luego por sus costados, ella reprimió una risita encantadora, - ¿mmm, tienes cosquillas?- le susurraba al oído el con todo el descaro que podía transmitir, ella procuraba no decir nada o delataría lo excitada que estaba, Draco paró un segundo para ponerse un poco mas de crema, y ella respiró un poco mas aliviada pensando que aquella deliciosa "tortura" había llegado ya a su fin, cuando de pronto contuvo el aliento al notar en la parte mas baja de su espalda, por dentro del borde de sus braguitas, los lascivos dedos de draco acariciando aquella zona tan irremediablemente sensible, su corazón latía a toda prisa, y su respiración cada vez mas agitada, demostraban a Draco que estaba justo en el punto donde la quería tener para dar el siguiente paso, sin apartar un milímetro los dedos del interior de su braguita, se movieron en una placentera caricia de detrás hasta sus caderas recorriendolas por completo, ese mismo placer creció y la invadió de la cabeza a los pies, estaba como atontada, respiraba con la boca entre abierta, reprimiendo los suspiros, y esas maravillosas sensaciones,

Draco intensificó su excitación, pasando sutilmente sus manos, de sus caderas a su bajo vientre,ella se sintió hervir por dentro, enseguida noto como sus pezones se endurecieron, sobresalían a través de la suave tela de raso, ya no podía reprimirlo, respiraba entrecortadamente y suspiraba, suspiraba de puro placer, de puro deseo, notaba sus varoniles brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, acariciandola, mimandola, sus manos eran increíblemente suaves en aquella zona tan..., inflamable, tan baja, tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, por un momento sintió uno de sus dedos profundizar y querer recorrer aquel paraíso lleno de mágicos secretos, pero ella no se lo podía permitir, no podía permitirle aquella cercanía tan desmesurada, no tan rápido,su plan era despreciarlo y ponerlo en ridículo varias veces antes de entregarse por completo a el, y no lo estaba logrando, como le había dicho Draco, con tan solo unas caricias la había llevado al punto del clímax, y eso si que serviría para que se riera de ella toda la vida,

reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y trató de despejarse todo lo que pudo casi en vano, y cuando noto que las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse cada vez mas abajo por el interior de su braguita, pudo hablarle casi en un susurro,

- Draco..., no..., para... -

- he visto..., que no te has puesto nada de crema en el vientre, te la voy a poner yo... -

- Draco..., no... - dijo entre susurros,

- sshhhtt, relajate preciosa... -

Hermione no podía creerse lo débil que estaba siendo ante aquel maravilloso placer, nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca la habían tocado de esa manera, y nunca había deseado tanto que un hombre lo hiciera, y lo mas sorprendente era que solo lo deseaba de el, solo quería que lo hiciera Draco, no imaginaba a nadie mas tocandola de esa manera, y no quería que nadie mas que el lo hiciera, pero aún tenía que ponerlo en su lugar,y tenía que hacerlo como fuera, aunque con ello tuviera que sacrificar todo lo que estaba sintiendo,

solo un segundo Draco aparto las manos de ella y volvió a ponerse crema, volvió a abrazarla desde atrás pegando su pecho a su espalda desnuda, todo lo que podía para que pudieran sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus pieles, ella se sobresalto un instante y el la tranquilizo con mucha dulzura diciendole que no hacían nada malo,que solo era una demostración de afecto, que lo único que importaba era que ambos disfrutaran, cosa que a ella la extraño el doble de lo que ya estaba, y bastante confusa trataba de coordinar en su mente los penetrantes susurros de Draco en su oído, y de entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir, pero era imposible coordinar ni analizar nada, solo podía concentrarse en sus cuerpos, en su manos recorriendo todo su vientre, en la sensación de tener el pecho desnudo de el, tocando la excitada piel de su espalda, trataba inútilmente de no sentir, de contener cada suspiro y cada estremecimiento,

las manos de Draco abandonaron aquella baja zona dandole un respiro de alivio y empezaron a subir por sus costillas, sintió al instante algo de cosquillas, y volvió a reírse de aquella forma tan adorable, de esa forma que a Draco tanto le gustaba y llamaba la atención, el no se pudo contener y depositó un breve beso en su nuca, ella volvió a excitarse y a suspirar, y el besaba su nuca y su cuello mientras sus hábiles manos rozaban con las yemas de los dedos sus pechos por el interior del desabrochado camisón, primero solo un roce, luego con todos los dedos y las palmas de las manos, con los pulgares empezó a estimular los pezones hasta hacerlos endurecer y sobresalir al máximo, y ella gemía con suavidad, tratando de no demostrarle todo su placer, pero el era un gran amante, y ella nunca podría ocultarle nada, Draco todavía desde atrás la abrazo con fuerza, con deseo sin dejar de besar su cuello, bajó una mano hasta su cadera y la apretó contra la suya, haciendola sentir su vigorosa excitación, sintió en su interior una sacudida eléctrica, y eso bastó para devolverle el perdido razonamiento, logró deshacerse de su envolvente abrazo y se puso boca arriba para poder decirle de frente que parara, pero el lo tomó como una invitación, y se colocó sobre ella acomodandose entre sus piernas para poder seguir enloqueciendola de deseo con cada estimulo, la besó apasionadamente intentando introducir su lengua en ella, ese besó la llevó hasta la luna, habría querido que fuera eterno,

por primera vez la besaban de verdad, era maravilloso, increíble, lleno de... ¿amor?, al principio había forcejeado un poco con el, pero su preciosos ojos grises y su seductora y fascinante sonrisa la hipnotizaban, acarició su sedoso pelo y sus sonrosadas mejillas, beso por ultima vez sus provocativos labios y sostuvo con sus dos manos su cara evitando que volviera a lanzarse a su cuello, el la miró con algo de intriga y a centímetros de sus labios le preguntó que que ocurría, y ella imitando su descaro acercó su boca a su oído y le habló en un susurro,

- esta noche no me apetece hacer el amor, gracias por ponerme algo de crema, no ha estado mal, tengo sueño, hasta mañana -

logró volver a zafarse de el como pudo se abotonó bien el camisón, ató el lazo, y se acostó bien arropada dandole la espalda,

Draco seguía en la misma posición estupefacto y alucinado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no se lo podía creer, debía de estar soñando, no, mejor dicho debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla,por primera vez en toda su vida una mujer le había dicho que no le apetecía hacer el amor, era algo inconcebible, no paraba de repetirse a si mismo que eso no estaba pasando, se sentó en su lado de la cama y miró a Hermione que ya parecía plácidamente dormida

¿y ahora que?, ¿¡pero que diablos acaba de suceder!?, ¿¡que, que, que narices acaba de pasar!? -se decía una y otra vez a si mismo con la indignación creciendo en su interior y amenazando con volverse devastadoramente insoportable, volvía a mirarla de tanto en tanto y no podía creerse que le hubiera dejado con las ganas, no podía creerse que precisamente ella le hubiera rechazado a el, al gran semental y seductor Draco Malfoy - ¿¡como se atreve a quedarse dormida así de fácil!? - se decía continuamente, con su creciente enfado y su indignación colapsandolo,

no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche,de hecho permaneció sentado sin dejar de mirarla con ira todas esas horas hasta que se hizo de día,y Hermione por su parte fingió quedarse dormida al instante, tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no reírse a carcajadas en su cara, fue consciente durante varias horas de que Draco la observaba con enfado y de que no se podía dormir, ella se sentía pletórica, triunfal y victoriosa, sentía que había ganado una pequeña batalla,acababa de darle la primera lección a Malfoy, y le había salido brillante, ahora tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo unas cuantas veces mas, hasta que el admitiera que no era el playboy que tanto presumía ser, y que en este caso, ella tenía la sartén por el mango, cuando hiciera eso, y ella supiera que lo admitía en serio entonces y solo entonces aceptaría ponerse de acuerdo con el y elegir entre los dos, el día mas adecuado para cumplir con el matrimonio.

Hermione se durmió a las pocas horas, sabiendo que esta vez le tocaba a Draco pasar la noche en vela, por una parte sentía que ahora el la tomaría mas en serio, y por otro lado, se durmió con la agradable sensación de haberle ganado a Malfoy el primer asalto, ya solo le quedaban tres batallas mas para ganar esa guerra.


	18. Dulce tentación

**Hola todxs!, un millón de gracias por sus mensajes, aquí les dejo el capítulo 18, espero que les guste y les entretenga, colgaré el siguiente para el lunes o el martes, hasta enconces cuídense y pasen un buen finde! ;)**

**Capítulo 18: Dulce tentación**

Hermione se despertó temprano a pesar de ser sábado, eran las ocho y media, normalmente los fines de semana solían despertarse sobre las diez, pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo,

la noche anterior había sido bastante tensa, y no solo por el flagrante intento de Draco de acostarse con ella, había salido bien librada de esa, Draco la había invitado a jugar, y ella le había ganado la primera partida en su propio terreno, y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa y animada a seguir adelante con su plan, sin embargo, de lo que no había podido escabullirse fue de si misma, de su propia mente y en concreto de ese erótico sueño que había tenido, en el, estaba totalmente desinhibida, y aceptaba deseosa cada caricia, cada beso, y cada estimulo que Draco le brindaba.

No habían parado de hacer el amor, ambos trataban de calmarse mutuamente la desbordante pasión que tenían contenida, ambos se esmeraban en colmar y ser colmados de ese exquisito placer intenso y arrollador.

Extrañamente en el sueño parecían estar muy bien compenetrados, ninguno de los dos tenía reparos en demostrar abiertamente lo que sentían, ni ella tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza al estar completamente desnuda frente a el.

Ella en realidad estaba bastante alucinada con todo lo que había vivido en aquel sueño, y ciertamente había sido así, lo había vivido intensamente, nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, este era el primero, y muy pocas veces habían sido tan reales, pero esta vez fue diferente a todos los demás y no solo por haber sido tremendamente erótico, esta vez Draco no le había hecho ningún daño,

bajo ningún concepto había querido dañarla en manera alguna, era su amante, su pareja, su compañero, su amigo, y sacaba de ella todo ese deseo y esa pasión desenfrenada, la había elegido a ella para saciar su voraz apetito sexual, y para enseñarle lo que era el verdadero goce del placer y el despertar de los sentidos, aunque irónicamente se había despertado justo antes de llegar a la culminación, por lo que empezaba a sentirse irritada y algo frustrada,

se incorporó en la cama y observo a Draco que había logrado quedarse dormido al rededor de las seis y media de la mañana, estaba de espaldas a ella profundo y relajado, ella contempló un momento la imagen de su escultural torso desnudo, su precioso pelo liso y sedoso, rubio dorado como los cálidos rayos del sol, sus perfectos hombros bien formados y suavemente musculados, sus fuertes brazos, y su amplia y masculina espalda,

se veía terriblemente atractivo, casi le pareció dulce, en ese instante le apeteció acariciarlo y abrazarlo, besarlo profundamente y pedirle que terminara lo que habían empezado en el sueño, y le llegaron de repente algunos recuerdos de aquella fogosa entrega que solo en un su mente había llevado a cavo,

volvía a sentir esa presión el bajo vientre y todo el ardor del deseo acumulado y agolpado en su interior, su respiración estaba cambiando, pasó una mano por su nuca y por su escote, había estado sudando, notaba el rubor en sus acaloradas mejillas,

recuerdos, mas y mas recuerdos de la noche anterior,

Draco totalmente desnudo en el vestidor sonriéndole sensualmente y guiñándole un ojo con su habitual descaro y picardía, su precioso y perfecto cuerpo equiparable a las esculturas de los dioses griegos, su evidente y extrema virilidad que la había dejado sin respiración y con ese persistente ardor entre las piernas y en su alma, haciendo que anhelase cada vez mas lo que siempre se había negado a hacer con nadie,

la suavidad de su piel pegada a su espalda desnuda,

sus envolventes y musculosos brazos al rededor de su cuerpo y sus insolentes y caprichosas manos acariciando todo su vientre, y sus sensibles y excitados pechos, sus pezones completamente erectos listos para ser devorados, sus abrasadores labios en su estremecida nuca y en su cuello haciéndola derretirse, se dio cuenta de que toda ella empezaba a arder, esos recuerdos la estaban matando,

se levantó de la cama y se fue directamente a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse y apartar de su mente todo lo ocurrido con Draco la noche pasada y ese sueño tan..., especial que la estaba abrumando.

estuvo largo rato en la ducha, se tomó su tiempo para ponerse una nutritiva mascarilla de gardenias y vainilla en el pelo, y se concentró en masajear bien todo su cuerpo con el oloroso jabón de musk y melocotones rojos, pero cada vez que sus manos tocaban alguna zona por la que Draco la había acariciado o besado,regresaban a su mente los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa intimidad que había tenido con el,como si sus manos y sus labios hubieran marcado y sellado su propiedad.

Ella era la que le había dado permiso para para tocarla, ella misma había dejado que el soltara el lazo de su camisón dejando su espalda desnuda y expuesta a sus deseos,

ella se había quedado inmóvil mientras sus manos abarcaban toda la piel que podían,

no se había apartado de el cuando sus dedos comenzaron descaradamente primero a rozar y luego a acariciar con toda confianza sus pezones, y toda la excitada redondez de sus firmes pechos,

solo cuando las yemas de sus dedos bajaron mas profundamente dentro de su ropa interior, buscando encontrar ese magnífico tesoro escondido y fielmente conservado, ella débilmente y atontada por el placer, reacciono,

le parecía casi imposible lo que había sucedido en esa cama, ella, que siempre había sido tremendamente tímida y huidiza de aquellos sentimientos, había dejado que Draco Malfoy hiciera despertar en todo su femenino ser, el deseo y el ansia de los juegos que anticipan y preparan la deliciosa entrega,

para cualquier amante experimentado como Draco puede que no significara mas que el entrante del banquete antes de llegar al postre, seguramente no significaría mucho, pero para ella que prácticamente estaba intacta era todo un mundo nuevo, lleno de fantásticas y apetecibles sensaciones de las que casi era incapaz de negarse,

no sabía muy bien como actuar con el después de lo que había pasado esa noche, sobre todo porque ella lo había rechazado, sabía que había sido la primera vez que una chica se negaba a su hechizo y eso le había herido en lo mas profundo su orgullo de macho, y sabía que a causa del estupor y la ira que había sentido no pudo pegar ojo hasta bien entrada el alba.

Al recordar como se le había zafado y la cara de besugo que había puesto Draco cuando ella le dio largas y le dio las buenas noches, se rió de buena gana, eso la animó bastante y la devolvió a la realidad,

salió de la ducha y entró en el vestidor a cambiarse, eligió un bonito vestido celeste completamente ceñido a su figura, tenía un escote cuadrado no muy pronunciado, con las mangas estilo tres cuartos, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, se calzó unos tacones celestes con negro a juego y salió hacia su tocador para peinarse.

al sentarse en la bonita y acolchada silla de su tocador, vio en el espejo el reflejo de Draco que la miraba detalladamente de arriba a abajo, analizándola como siempre, y ella, que había aprendido a ignorar ese molesto gesto, únicamente se dedicó a peinarse bien el cabello desenredándolo y dejándolo suave, brillante, y seco, por último se lo recogió en una espesa coleta alta dejando un par de finos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, y se le ocurrió volver a ponerse unas gotas del dichoso perfume de rosas que tanto le gustaba a Draco,

entonces el, con su seductora voz todavía medio ronca por el sueño, se decidió a hablarle de la manera mas familiar y amistosa que podía,

- buenos días... -

- buenos días - le responde Hermione incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- estas preciosa... -

- gracias..., pero no es para tanto, es solo un vestido de diario -

- entonces eres tu la que hace que el vestido merezca la pena..., eres una muñeca..., ¿lo sabias? -

ufffff, que pretenderá ahora Draco - no soy ninguna muñeca, te agradezco los cumplidos pero te los puedes ahorrar -

- pues para mi si que eres una muñeca, una preciosa muñeca de porcelana..., creo que no eres consciente de lo hermosa que eres, y si me permites comentártelo, en este último mes has cambiado bastante,

- te repito que te puedes ahorrar los cumplidos, ¿y a que te refieres con lo último que has dicho?, ¿cambiado en que? -

- físicamente, tienes..., mas curvas..., tu cuerpo se vuelve con los días mas exuberante, cada día que pasa eres mas mujer -

- bueno Draco, eso es algo que no hace falta comentar ¿no?, ¿no tienes nada mejor en lo que fijarte? -

- ¿mejor que tu?, no, pero no te sulfures princesa - se levanta de la cama y se queda detrás de ella frente al tocador - no te elogio con intención de ponerte nerviosa, no soy el lobo feroz, no te voy a devorar, aún... - esa última palabra se la dice al oído haciendo que pierda su relajada pose, y se aleja de ella en dirección al baño - ve pidiendo el desayuno, me apetecen panquecas, y tostadas al horno con gruyere, y pide que me traigan el capuccino bien cargado, voy a ducharme -

Hermione algo mas controlada se recuerda a si misma que es ella la que tiene que provocarlo a el, y rechazarlo en cuanto se le acerque, ese es el plan, solo necesita ganarle unas cuantas partidas mas y lo tendrá pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento y admitiendo que es un presumido incorregible y que no respeta a las mujeres,y que como mínimo ella aunque no sea cierto, no es tan inexperta como parece.

Toca la plateada campanilla y le encarga a la doncella Adele el desayuno, Draco sale perfectamente vestido y arreglado quince minutos después, y se sienta a la mesa que ya está servida con lo que le ha pedido a Hermione que encargara, una bandeja de cristal con doce porciones de tortitas, cuatro jarritas también de cristal a juego con confitura de arándanos, albaricoques, nata montada, y crema de chocolate, otra bandeja con las ricas tostadas al horno con tomatitos cherry y queso gruyere derretido , su capuccino y una copa grande con zumo de naranja y fresas para Hermione.

Draco aparta el periódico enrollado a un lado y dispone de su aromática y espumosa taza de café,Hermione sabe que el no aparta su vista de ella ni un segundo, se siente incomoda pero decide concentrarse en untar una de sus tortitas con confitura de arándanos y nata montada, corta un pedazo y se lo lleva a la boca,

- que aproveches -

- gracias, igualmente -

- me encanta verte disfrutar - le dice burlonamente haciendo alusión a su furtivo encuentro nocturno, mientras saborea satisfactoriamente un pedazo de su tortita,

- ¿como dices? - ella sabe que el trata de molestarla, pero no está dispuesta a dejárselo ver,

- digo que me encanta ver que disfrutas de la comida, se podría decir que es un placer menor,¿no es verdad?-

Draco chupa sensualmente su pulgar manchado de crema de chocolate sin dejar de mirarla,y ella inconscientemente imagina su lengua y sus irresistibles labios y esa misma crema de chocolate sobre sus pezones,

se estremece, se ruboriza, se ruboriza como nunca, aparta la vista y evita un leve suspiro, muerde su labio inferior obligándose a controlar la situación.

- no sabes lo provocativo que es ese gesto... -

- Draco..., por favor... -

- ¿Draco por favor que?, ¿Draco por favor..., no sigas haciendo que me derrita...?, ¿o Draco por favor..., terminemos lo que empezamos anoche? -

- mas bien es ¿Draco por favor es posible que desayunemos en paz?, ¿porque tienes que ser tan molesto? -

- ¿en serio te molesto? anoche no parecías nada molesta, Hermione..., mírame,mírame te estoy hablando, ¿puedes mirarme cuando te hablo por favor? -

- he terminado de desayunar, si no te importa me retiro -

- no has comido nada siéntate y termínate el desayuno -

- no, voy a la biblioteca para preparar lo necesario para la poción que hay que entregar el lunes -

- no, no vas a ningún lado, siéntate -

- Draco, no estoy disp... -

- he dicho que te sientes Hermione, por favor, ahora escúchame, no vas a ir a la biblioteca ni vas a entregar ninguna poción el lunes, porque no vamos a ir a clase -

- ¿que?, ¿como que no vamos a ir a clase?, ¿de que hablas? -

- no vamos a ir en toda la semana, se la he pedido libre al profesor Dawson -

- ¡eso es una barbaridad Draco!, ¿porque lo has hecho?, tus padres se enfurecerán -

- mis padres me han dado el permiso, y lo he hecho porque creo que nos vendrán bien unos días libres,creo que necesitamos despejarnos un poco -

- eso es una irresponsabilidad, no podemos permitirnos perder un solo día de clase Draco,al menos yo no, no podemos dejar tirados los estudios solo porque a ti te apetezca despejarte,no es lo mas adecuado, ademas estoy tratando de subir nota, ¿como me va a tomar en serio el profesor Dawson?, y si querías unas vacaciones podrías haberte esperado un par de semanas, ya falta poco para navidad, ¿sabes que?, si te quieres ir me parece perfecto, pero yo me quedo aquí -

- Hermione.., es imposible que subas nota, ¿acaso no sabes que ya sacas la nota mas alta?, ¿que es lo que te propones?, y por una semana de clase que perdamos no nos vamos a morir, el profesor Dawson nos pondrá algo mas de tareas cuando volvamos, eso será todo, no es ninguna irresponsabilidad, y de todas formas aunque te quedes no darías clases porque ayer mismo le envié una lechuza urgente diciéndole que nos ausentábamos esta semana, por lo que no va a venir hasta el lunes siguiente, Hermione ayer decidí que saliéramos esta semana de viaje a Clowingham, creo que necesitamos alejarnos un poco de todo esto, y pasar algo mas de tiempo juntos -

- ¿pasar mas tiempo juntos?, ¡ja!, ¿y eso tu para que lo necesitas?, ¿no te parece que estamos muy bien así? -

- jajaja ..., pues lo necesitamos ambos "cariño", y se te olvida que todavía no hemos cumplido con lo mas importante, aún no hemos hecho el amor..., espero que te hayas quitado de la cabeza eso de dejarlo para el último momento -

Al oír aquello de los labios de Draco, Hermione sintió que se estremecía de deseo, y un flash de el sueño que tuvo turbó su sosiego,

se había visto a sí misma completamente desnuda y agitada, cabalgando rítmicamente sobre el, que acariciaba todo su cuerpo y guiaba sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se odió a si misma por no poder borrar aquel erótico sueño de su mente y de su alma, pero fue capaz de guardar la compostura y responder a Draco,

- para eso no hace falta que salgamos de la mansión, y ayer te dejé claro que... -

- anoche me dejaste claro que nos va a venir muy bien alejarnos de aquí unos días, estabas bastante tensa y nerviosa, se que te agradaban y disfrutaste de mis caricias, y se que aunque traté de hacer que te relajaras, los nervios de la falta de practica te invadieron y tuviste miedo de seguir adelante, pero no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ni preocuparte, es normal que te pusieras nerviosa con mis manos estimulando tu cuerpo y descubriendo por primera vez en tu vida gracias a mi la voluptuosidad del placer, solo tienes que dejar a un lado el pudor y todas esas estúpidas ideas sobre la decencia femenina que os han metido en la cabeza a las mujeres desde que nacéis, solo tienes que dejarte llevar, relajarte por completo, y disfrutar al máximo de la experiencia, es mas fácil y mas natural de lo que piensas, lo único que tienes que hacer tu es estar dispuesta a seguir hasta el final y no negarme actuar, anoche si hubieras estado mas tranquila y si me hubieras dejado seguir adelante, habríamos cumplido con nuestro deber unas cuantas veces, pero soy un caballero, y se que tengo que darte un mínimo de tiempo para adaptarte a cada nueva situación, este viaje servirá para tener un entorno mas intimo y romántico, y si pones de tu parte, regresaremos a la mansión con el contrato debidamente cumplido, ¿tienes alguna observación que hacer? -

¡maldito arrogante creído!, ¿¡pero quien diablos se cree que es!?, si se piensa que me voy a acostar con el en el viaje lo lleva claro, pienso ponértelo difícil todo lo que esté en mis manos Malfoy, lo de anoche no fue mas que el comienzo,

- No, la verdad es que quisiera quejarme y quedarme en la mansión repasando las lecciones, pero se que es inútil pedírtelo -

- así es, y me alegra que me hayas escuchado, es un tema importante, no podemos retrasarnos mucho mas, espero que comprendas que no está en mis manos controlar los tiempos de las cláusulas, y que no es que te esté presionando, solo te informo y te recuerdo tu deber, bien, ahora solo tenemos que meter en una maleta lo que necesitamos durante estos días y salimos enseguida al carruaje, adelántate si quieres mientras ojeo el profeta, - le dijo Draco mientras se terminaba el capuccino y la última tostada -

Hermione bastante molesta e indignada por el irritante comportamiento de Draco,

entra furiosa en el vestidor, y empieza a meter en una pequeña maleta de elegante tela verde manzana y un bonito estampado de flores, casi sin mirar, unos cuantos vestidos hechos una maraña, le estampó un par de zapatos y tiró encima con fastidio algo de ropa interior también hecha una pelota, fue hacia el blanco perchero de madera que estaba junto al enorme espejo de pared para escoger un abrigo, y vio sin darse cuenta y por inercia su reflejo,

dejó lo que iba a hacer y dedicó unos minutos a mirarse de arriba a abajo,

se dio cuenta de que indudablemente había cambiado, su antiguo aire de adolescente menuda y flacucha de aspecto frágil y casi infantil, había desaparecido,

había dado paso a una jovencita resuelta y mas segura de sí misma, imponentemente madura para su edad, y físicamente bastante mas desarrollada,

como Draco le había dicho sinuosamente, cada día que pasaba era mas mujer, se había estirado algunos centímetros, su rostro había adquirido serenidad, también había ganado unos kilos que definitivamente le hacían mucha falta, aumentando de esa manera sus sutiles curvas,

su busto había crecido varias tallas llenando por completo las copas de sus sujetadores y estirando al máximo la suave tela, sus caderas se ensanchaban con delicadeza, incluso su trasero había aumentado sensualmente,

todo su cuerpo en conjunto le daban un aspecto increíblemente sexy y atractivo sin llegar a ser vulgar en absoluto, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del poder de su belleza,

por primera vez al contemplarse en el espejo había visto lo que Draco veía en ella,

su irritación y su enfado se esfumaron, y se concentro de lleno en lo que hacía varias horas tenía en mente,se sonrió a si misma al saber que tenía una potente arma que la haría ganar el peligroso juego que había aceptado de el, solo tenía que dejar a un lado el recato y el pudor, tenía que actuar con seguridad y confianza,

tenía que desplegar toda su magia y todos sus femeninos encantos, mostrarse irresistible y hacer que cada vez la deseara mas y mas,

tenía que hacer que se desesperara por ella, tenía que volverlo loco por ella, y cada vez que el intentase poseerla ella se le negaría sistemáticamente, consiguiendo así que se encontrara con la horma de su zapato, venciendo su tirano y engreído comportamiento de playboy con las mujeres,

le haría entender que por mucho que un hombre poseyese labia y un tremendo atractivo físico, siempre son las mujeres las que toman las decisiones y tienen la última palabra,

había llegado el momento de poner a prueba sus tácticas y sus atributos de mujer, había llegado el momento de devolvérselas, había llegado el momento de contraatacar y hacerse valer,había llegado su momento.

Inmediatamente después sacó de su maleta toda la ropa que había metido, y escogió detenidamente todos los vestidos y faldas que iba a lucir en la semana, quería verse como nunca, la elegancia estaba bien, pero para ese viaje lo primordial era mostrarse encantadora mente sexy y atractiva,

también escogió la ropa interior mas provocativa que encontró, y los camisones que se había negado en rotundo a llevar, luego eligió cada par de zapatos de tacón a juego con los vestidos, y acomodó a un lado un pequeño neceser con los artículos de aseo que necesitaría, Draco entró en el vestidor para hacer su maleta y ella salió a su tocador, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó varias cajitas con las fabulosas joyas que Narcissa le había comprado y que jamas se había puesto, entró nuevamente en el vestidor, las guardó junto al neceser y cerró la maleta. - yo ya estoy lista, - comentó Hermione, - bien, solo me queda guardar un par de corbatas y yo también estaré listo, - le respondió Draco,

los dos se pusieron sus largos chaquetones negros y salieron de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

Hermione siempre iba detrás de el cuando salían, le había costado un poco habituarse a la laberíntica mansión, pero esta vez le adelanto y caminaba firme y con la cabeza alta hasta salir de la casa y meterse los dos en el carruaje, en cuestión de un mínimo trote de los caballos y un par de minutos estaban volando,

el observaba por la ventana y ella le observaba a el, tan guapo como siempre, con su aire desenvuelto y misterioso, - ¿como puede ser tan atractivo y a la vez tan insolente?, ¿como puede tener tanto descaro y parecer un ángel?,

¿en que momento ha empezado a gustarme tanto?,

¿como es posible que lo desee tanto?,- se preguntaba Hermione mientras lo contemplaba sin ser descubierta,

Draco la había besado ya varias veces, ella había probado sus dulces labios, había tenido sus manos acariciándola íntimamente, y se había sentido como en un sueño, lo había disfrutado intensamente, y anhelaba volver a sentirse así, y que solo el y nadie mas que el la hiciera sentirse así, ella sabía que si quería ganar las siguientes partidas no podría negarle ningún beso ni ninguna caricia, y por un momento creyó que iba a ser de lo mas peligroso, pues había sido irremediablemente débil la noche anterior, le había costado demasiado rechazarlo, todo aquello que había sentido era demasiado agradable, demasiado bello,

demasiado hermoso como para ignorar ese cálido placer, y justo eso era lo que podía volverse en su contra, porque si flaqueaba en esos momentos y se dejaba llevar por su alma y sus sentidos, caería en su propia trampa y sería el quien la vencería a ella saliéndose nuevamente con la suya, y convirtiéndose en una mas de sus conquistas, por lo tanto tendría que tener mucho cuidado y mucho autocontrol en lo que iba a hacer, y sobre todo una mente astuta y fría.

Draco dejó de mirar por la ventana y poso su penetrante mirada en la de ella, que opto por no apartarla y mostrarse mas cómoda y familiar que de costumbre, y a el eso le parecía bastante raro, le parecía bastante extraño que ella no se mostrara tímida y esquiva ante su lasciva mirada como hacía siempre, le llamó tanto la atención su nueva pose, que no tardó en tratar de averiguar a que se debía.

- te veo extrañamente..., animada, ¿te agrada el viaje que vamos a hacer? -

- bastante, creo que tenías razón, nos vendrán bien unos días libres -

- vaaayyaaa..., pero que cambio de parecer tan repentino...,

¿puedo saber a que se debe? -

- claro, verás he estado reflexionando, y yo también he llegado a la conclusión de que unos días alejados de todo y en un entorno mas..., intimo, hará que nos conozcamos mejor el uno al otro, y desde luego..., nos pondrá el camino mas fácil -

- cierto, muy cierto, estoy de acuerdo en todo, solo que se que estas mintiendo, jajajaj, no me mires así encanto, te he dicho mil veces que a mi no me puedes engañar

- no te estoy mintiendo Draco, es una buena idea y yo lo estoy aceptando,

además ha sido cosa tuya, ¿porque razón tendría yo que mentir? -

- no lo se, no se lo que estas tramando, pero sea cual sea el motivo esto no te va a salir nada bien - le respondió secamente y con una seriedad que nunca le había mostrado -

- no tramo nada Draco, me da igual si no me crees, pero es así, yo solo quiero que seamos civilizados y capaces de llevarnos mínimamente bien en nuestro matrimonio, nada mas, no es sano estar de mal humor y discutiendo por todo las veinticuatro horas del día -

Draco la miró con extrañeza e intriga varios minutos, queriendo descifrar sus gestos y su dulce y serena mirada, tratando de unir la pieza del puzzle que faltaba y que parecía no encajar, y tras varios intentos en vano de desenmascararla,

desistió y probó otra táctica, se levantó de su asiento en frente de ella y se sentó a su lado lo mas cerca que pudo, ella no se lo esperó en ningún momento, pero tenía que llevar a buen termino su plan y guardar las apariencias, así que borró la inquietud que empezaba a asomar por su tranquilo semblante, evito hacer cualquier gesto contrario, le miró una vez con una de sus mejores sonrisas y se puso a contemplar el paisaje desde su ventana actuando como si nada.

Draco la miraba de tanto en tanto escudriñándola, pero la encantadora sonrisa de Hermione lo había dejado casi sin saber que hacer, cosa que jamas le había pasado con una mujer y no pensaba darse el lujo de que una novata lo pusiera en evidencia de aquella manera tan fácil, así que se decidió a actuar y según su criterio a ponerla en su lugar, en ese momento le pasó el brazo al rededor de los hombros y acercándola por completo a el, acercó su cara a milímetros de su cuello y apreció su embriagador perfume,

- hueles muy bien... -

- es el perfume de rosas que tu madre me recomendó - le responde esta con actitud impasible, aunque algo acalorada,

- ¿a si?, ¿y..., te lo pones porque te lo ha recomendado mi madre?, ¿o porque sabes que es mi favorito? -

- ambas cosas -

- ¿así que ambas cosas...?, ¿y como debo interpretar el hecho de que lleves sobre la piel..., algo tan significativo a sabiendas de que me encanta?, ¿eso no es seducción acaso? -

- jajajja..., no corras tanto liebre..., el perfume no te gusta solo a ti -

- pues veras "muñeca", hay ciertas actitudes femeninas que vuelven loco a un hombre..., ¿lo sabías?, y aveces hay que tener cuidado de no ir a meterse justo en la boca del lobo... - le decía Draco al oído mientras jugueteaba con su cabello y lo acariciaba - hay que ver lo bonita que estas hoy..., y tienes el pelo realmente suave, eres encantadora de la cabeza a los pies... -

- Draco..., no me hacen falta los halagos, de hecho me molestan bastante -

- no es ningún halago cariño..., es la verdad, te estas convirtiendo en una mujer irresistible, no me imagino el efecto que causaras en los hombres cuando cumplas veinte años, y no te he mentido en ningún momento, así como siempre me has parecido una antisocial y obsesiva comelibros ratona de biblioteca, y de carácter escurridizo, también te digo que empiezas a evocar sensualidad por cada uno de tus poros, es mi opinión personal, creo que la sinceridad es importante, ¿no? -

- por supuesto, yo desde luego siempre pienso ser sincera contigo si así lo quieres, por ejemplo..., yo creo que eres un egocéntrico y narcisista, manipulador y engreído sin remedio, aparte de racista clasista y mediocre en cuestiones de ética y moral -

- jajaaja, ¿a si?, bien..., ¿lo ves?, no es tan difícil sincerarse, ¿y físicamente?, ¿que te parezco físicamente?, y te recuerdo que estamos siendo completamente sinceros -

Hermione iba a decirle que le parecía un chico normal del montón, ni feo ni guapo, y con el típico cuerpo de un deportista, pero pensó que un poquito de sinceridad no la iba a poner en peligro ni en desventaja, - atractivo, ¿pero eso ya lo sabias no? -

- ¿solo te parezco atractivo?, perdona si no me creo que me lo estés contando todo -

- ¿que mas quieres que te diga Draco?, tu sabes muy bien y mejor que nadie el físico que tienes -

- si, desde luego, pero me encantaría oírlo de tus labios, ¿o es que no te sientes capaz?, entiendo que los nervios y tu evidente timidez no te dejen expresarte con soltura, tranquila, es lo normal cuando se han tenido pocas experiencias con el sexo opuesto, pocas.., o ninguna, jajaja -

- muy gracioso, pero te equivocas en todo Draco, simplemente creo que es dañino para tu gigantesco ego que te diga lo que pienso -

- ¿y por que no dejas que me encargue yo de controlar mi ego y pruebas a ver que pasa? -

Hermione, que empezaba a sentirse algo acorralada, piensa un instante la mejor manera de quitárselo de encima y decide arriesgarse y seguirle el juego, creyendo que de esa manera la va a dejar en paz,

- creo que tienes un pelo precioso, seguramente muy suave y agradable al tacto, llama bastante la atención lo claro y fino que es - Draco que la tiene abrazada, empieza a deslizar muy lentamente su mano desde su hombro hasta su muñeca recorriéndolo en una intima caricia, y ella que empieza a ponerse nerviosa, trata de mantener el control - los rasgos de tu cara son muy varoniles y a la vez cautivadores - Draco no se corta para nada, y empieza a acariciar la trémula curvatura de su costado, siguiendo el camino con sus dedos desde su costilla hasta el final de su cadera, estremeciéndola y desconcentrándola - todo tu cuerpo en conjunto es..., increíblemente atractivo, todo el está..., sutilmente marcado en cada zona, por una musculatura firme pero suave, nada ostentosa, tu altura y tu porte, desprenden sensualidad, y magnetismo..., a raudales..., y te envuelve siempre un áurea..., un áurea... - su corazón se acelera - un..., áurea..., irresistible... -

Draco satisfecho, gira delicadamente su barbilla hacia el, ella opta por sostenerle la mirada, ha decidido no volver a apartársela, para demostrarle que no la intimida en absoluto, pero no se da cuenta de que el es muy listo y leerá siempre que quiera en sus ojos lo que lleva en su alma, y esta vez, lee con agrado el deseo contenido, aprovecha su ventaja y acerca su cara lentamente a la de ella y la besa fugazmente,

la besa varias veces fugazmente haciendo que su deseo se convierta en un ardor que solo sus labios logran calmar, el lo sabe y vuelve a besarla brevemente, ella suspira anhelante a milímetros de su boca y esta vez profundiza en un largo y ansiado beso introduciendo poco a poco la lengua en su boca, subiendo rápidamente su ya acalorada temperatura, atontándola, despojándola de casi toda su voluntad, ella se abandona a esa devastadora sensación y se deja llevar,

Draco se aparta un poco de ella para que puedan respirar, le comenta que tiene los labios mas dulces que ha probado nunca, sus ojos le revelan un brillo especial, pura fogosidad,Hermione, un tanto perdida en la efervescencia de sus sentidos,

lo mira casi con fascinación, mira sus enrojecidos e inflamados labios que el ensancha levemente en una sonrisa, y la besa mucho mas seguro, relajado y confiado, y ella parece disfrutar cada segundo de aquel inesperado contacto.

De repente nota en su rodilla los dedos de Draco que empiezan a dibujar pequeños círculos,es una nueva sensación que le causa un cosquilleo diferente,

trata de apartarle la mano pero el ignora el gesto e introduce los dedos por la cara interna de su muslo derecho,muy despacio, comienza a subir acariciando y recorriendo la sedosa piel, calentándola en demasía y haciendo que su respiración se agite cada vez mas entre besos y besos, ella ha intentado pararlo sin éxito,

ha perdido por completo el control de la situación, y lo que está sintiendo es demasiado fuerte, no es capaz de negarse, no puede resistirse a ese mágico momento, e inconsciente mente separa unos centímetros sus muslos y la mano de Draco que percibe en el acto su invitación, sube y sube desquiciadamente lenta, adentrándose en el sinuoso y cálido camino que concluye en su secreto y privado paraíso de los placeres,

siente en su pecho y en su vientre una extraña presión,

separan sus labios para poder respirar y calmar su agitación y Hermione en un instante de cordura atrapa la mano de Draco y evita que encuentre y se apodere de lo que con tanta ansia busca,

ambos aún con la respiración entrecortada se miran con lujuria,

Draco trata de mover su mano entre los muslos de Hermione que la tiene firmemente agarrada, vuelve a intentar moverla y trata de deshacerse del amarre de la mano de Hermione, pero ella se lo impide con firmeza y una creciente vergüenza en su mirada, sus mejillas cubiertas por un intenso rubor ocasionado por la excitación y la irreprimible vergüenza que siente hacen que Draco de inmediato comprenda lo que le pasa,

como el bien intuye, son sus primeros juegos amorosos, y ella aún no está acostumbrada a dar rienda suelta a su deseo, y el pudor enseguida se hace presente.

Draco sabe muy bien como manejar ese tipo de situaciones, no quiere desaprovechar ese momento ni su experiencia, así que le sonríe amplia y seductoramente con una expresión cargada de tranquilidad y comprensión, infundandole sosiego, ella, embelesada y hechizada con su sonrisa no ha sido consciente ni se ha dado cuenta del momento en el que Draco se ha lanzado a su cuello dándole pequeños y cortos besos, para después abarcar con su boca y su lengua todo lo que es capaz,

ella quiere quejarse, negarse y tener la fuerza de voluntad que le falta para hacerse cargo de la situación, pero le es imposible, descubre enseguida que su cuello es otra inagotable fuente de placer,ya no puede seguir reprimiendo su agitada respiración, y empieza a suspirar suavemente,

Draco que aún tiene la mano metida dentro de su falda, ve en ese momento su oportunidad de oro, nota que ella flaquea y logra soltarse, con total libertad llega hasta el final del muslo y roza con las yemas de sus dedos las braguitas de Hermione, encontrandose con la característica prueba femenina de la excitación, ese mínimo e ínfimo roce, por primera vez en su vida en la parte mas sensible de su anatomía, hace que ella suelte un inesperado gemido,

el no se sorprende y presiona un poco haciendo mas evidente la deliciosa caricia, la besa profundamente y otro gemido queda atrapado entre los labios de ambos,

para sorpresa de los dos y fastidiosamente para Draco, el cochero desde fuera les anuncia que están a punto de aterrizar.

Hermione con un increíble y renovado autocontrol al escuchar aquello, aparta de sopetón la mano de Draco sacándola por completo de su vestido y cierra con firmeza las piernas, todavía con la respiración entrecortada se despega un poco de el y se acomoda y baja la falda estirándola al máximo, el por su parte sigue relajado y deseoso de continuar, así que Draco toma su rostro con una mano,

acerca sus labios a los suyos e intenta besarla de nuevo, cosa que ella le niega automáticamente,

- ¿que ocurre amor...,?, ¿mmm?, vamos..., déjame besarte..., no me lo niegues... -

- Draco no..., para..., no está bien, esto ha sido... - un error, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se abstuvo,

- ha sido una delicia..., y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario, los dos sabemos que sería una flagrante mentira por tu parte, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte preciosa, no hemos hecho nada malo, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos, y mil veces mas si estamos casados, cualquiera consideraría fuera de lo común que un matrimonio tan joven no se conociera íntimamente, y no te preocupes por nada de lo que hemos hecho o hayamos sentido princesa, es nuestro legitimo derecho -

El carruaje paró y el cochero abrió la puerta, Draco le sonríe con altanera lascivia y le guiña un ojo mientras sale del carruaje, ayuda a Hermione a bajar, y el cochero se despide con cortesía dejándolos en la entrada de una lujosa urbanización,

es bastante moderna, y muy elegante, Draco abraza con confianza la cintura de Hermione y llegan hasta la sala de registros de huéspedes, un recepcionista le extiende a el un documento que debe rellenar, y le pide una autorización de sus padres o tutor por ser menor de edad, Draco se la muestra y el recepcionista coloca en el mostrador una lamina de metal con tres minúsculas lucecitas, roja, ámbar y verde,

Draco pone la huella dactilar de su dedo indice y la lucecita verde se enciende,

el recepcionista sella el documento y le da a Draco la tarjeta que abre la puerta del apartamento en el que se van a alojar, y de todos los servicios de la urbanización.

Llegan enseguida al apartamento que está en el ático y tiene unas fantásticas vistas, solo tiene una habitación,y no es especialmente grande, mide aproximadamente setenta metros cuadrados, y la cocina es una barra americana,

todo el apartamento es una especie de loft, el baño no es mas grande que el de la mansión, sin embargo la bañera es redonda y tiene yacuzzi, el salón parece muy cómodo y está totalmente amueblado y equipado con la última tecnología,

y la habitación es algo pequeña, tiene un reducido armario empotrado,

una estrecha cama de matrimonio, y dos pequeñas mesitas de noche a cada lado, sin duda lo mejor es la terraza que rodea todo el apartamento y las vistas.

Draco ha estado bostezando desde que pisaron tierra, tiene aspecto cansado y de haber dormido pocas horas, lo cual es cierto, entra en la habitación y le dice a Hermione que deshaga su maleta y se ponga cómoda,

le entrega la tarjeta y la autoriza a pedir lo que se le antoje, el se desviste y se mete en la cama solo con el bóxer, le comenta que no puede mas y que necesita dormir un par de horas, y a pesar de ser la una y media, la invita descaradamente a hacer una siesta con el,

- no puedo mas..., necesito dormir un par de horas, ¿que te parece si te metes aquí conmigo y hacemos juntitos una pequeña siesta, he muñeca? -

- Draco, te he dicho que no me llames muñeca, y te agradezco la propuesta, pero no tengo nada de sueño, voy a ver un rato la televisión y pediré el almuerzo en media hora,¿quieres que te pida algo en particular? -

- jajaja, pues me encantaría que me pidieras que continuara con lo que estábamos haciendo en el carruaje... -

- ¡oh, pero que insolente eres!, me refiero de almuerzo -

- jajaja, pide lo que te apetezca y guardame un poco, yo comeré mas tarde, bueno si cambias de opinión..., yo te espero aquí hasta que te decidas..., aunque de todas formas cuando me despierte quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó anoche y de lo de hace un rato -

- ya claro, lo que tu digas, bueno, mientras descansas estaré en el salón - como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer..., Hermione se fue a ver la televisión sin escuchar las últimas palabras de Draco, que pronto cayó profundamente dormido,

se despertó como le había dicho a ella un par de horas después intranquilo bastante irritado y molesto consigo mismo, pero no se despertó por la alarma de su reloj, si no por el desconcertante y revelador sueño que acababa de tener.


	19. Cazador cazado

Hola a todxs, siento mucho el retraso, tenía que haber subido este capítulo mucho antes, pero no he tenido tiempo, espero que al menos la espera os merezca la pena, es un capítulo bastante largo y vuelvo a advertir que está clasificado como M (solo para mayores de edad).

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes anteriores, siempre me animan mucho,

Saludos a todxs!.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Cazador cazado.

Jamás pensé que mi vida fuese a cambiar tanto, si cuando estaba en el colegio me hubiesen dicho que iba a terminar así, aparte de no habérmelo creído, seguramente le habría pegado al que me lo hubiera dicho, reconozco que siempre fui un completo imbécil, me avergüenzo de mi pasado, y de todo el daño que te causé, ojalá pudiera cambiarlo, pero como muchos dicen la vida es una caja de sorpresas, y ya ves, aquí me tienes totalmente cautivado y enamorado de ti hasta la medula, tu me has cambiado, tu me has convertido en el hombre que soy, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo,

- Draco..., no puedes... -

- shhhh..., no me digas que no puedo amarte, eres lo mas importante que hay en mi vida, sin ti no podría ser feliz, eres la razón de mi existencia..., nuestra vida ahora es perfecta, no me cambiaría por nadie, y tengo claro que seguirá siendo así hasta el fin de nuestros días, siempre estaré a tu lado, solo la muerte logrará separarnos, y lucharía con ella por ti -

- bueno..., me alegra mucho saber que pensamos igual,yo pensaba que no ibas a ser capaz de expresarme tan abiertamente tus sentimientos, y que nuestro matrimonio no iba a funcionar nunca, y veo que para mi fortuna me he equivocado, yo también estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo mi amor, y a construir un solidó futuro juntos, aunque..., hay algo que aún no te he dicho, no se muy bien como te lo vas a tomar, en realidad si que hay algo que va a cambiar -

- ¿a que te refieres?, ¿qué es lo que aún no me has dicho?, ¿que es lo que va a cambiar? -

- Draco..., estoy embarazada -

- ¿qué?,¿¡embarazada!?, ¿estas segura?, Hermione..., yo pensaba que ya no podía ser mas feliz, y una vez mas eres tu la que me has abierto los ojos, una vez mas toda mi alegría esta en tus manos, ¡me vas a dar un hijo!, no sabes cuanto te amo..., ¡Os amo!, ¡os amo amor mío!, con toda mi alma... -

Draco se despierta completamente sobresaltado y abrumado por él sueño que acaba de tener y se incorpora en la cama de un brinco, todavía no se puede creer lo que ha soñado, él, que jamás se ha enamorado, ni ha sido débil con ninguna mujer,

empieza a sentirse frustrado, y lleno de rabia e ira consigo mismo, tiene ganas de pegarse un puñetazo a si mismo por su estúpido comportamiento en ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, por lo que se dijo a si mismo, ¡jamás me enamoraré de nadie!, ¡y mucho menos de ti sangre suci..., Hermione... - murmura - que voy a hacer contigo..., eres mi tormento... -

Draco mira el reloj de su mesita y decide levantarse, ha dormido dos horas, y a pesar de su turbulento sueño ha descansado bastante, se siente como nuevo, y empieza a tener un hambre de leopardo,

Sale de la habitación y encuentra en la mesa del salón una bandeja tapada con su almuerzo, pero no ve a Hermione por ningún lado, la busca por toda la casa y por la terraza, la ve de espaldas apoyada en la baranda de cristal mirando al hermoso horizonte, la vista es fantástica, y ella está preciosa, no sabe que el la está mirando, vuelve otra vez a la mesa y destapa su bandeja, en ella hay dos jugosos medallones de salmón a la plancha, un aromático arroz basmati con salsa de limón y anacardos, una rica ensalada romana, dos buñuelos de langosta, una botella de buen vino tinto, y de postre, una pequeña créeme broulee, verde con manzana caramelizada y frutas del bosque,

el almuerzo es suculento, realmente disfruta de la comida, pero mucho más de la vista, come casi con gula y termina rápidamente.

Se dirige al cuarto de baño y se da una ligera ducha para despejarse, se viste y sale a la terraza con dos copas de vino en las manos, se le acerca a ella y le cede una,

- gracias por la copa, esto es precioso ¿verdad? -

- si, pero tu eres mil veces mas hermosa - le dice clavando su seductora mirada en la de ella que se sonroja al instante,

- tienes que dejar de hacer eso Draco, primero porque no te creo, y segundo porque no conseguirás nada, si acaso consigues algo, será espantarme -

- ¿no puedo decirte lo bella que eres?, ¿y encima no me crees?, ¿por qué?, yo siempre he sido completamente sincero contigo, no se porque no tendrías que creerme ahora -

- sencillamente porque siempre has pensado de mi lo peor, siempre me has insultado y siempre me hiciste saber lo mucho que me odiabas y todo el asco que te causaba por eso soy incapaz de creer ahora que te parezca lo contrario -

- pues es así, y me da igual si me crees o no, es la verdad,

en el colegio es cierto que sentía todo eso por ti, aunque por otro lado,

siempre me pareciste una chica muy bonita, y si hubieras sido de mi casa o sangre pura, o incluso mestiza, seguramente hubieras entrado en mi larga lista de conquistas -

- que modesto..., no sabes lo increíblemente halagada y agradecida que me siento por esta revelación que me acabas de hacer, creo que te estaré eternamente agradecida -

- vamos Hermione..., todo eso forma parte del pasado, y el pasado se quedó atrás, hemos crecido y madurado, no merece la pena seguir pensando en eso -

- claro, así eres tu ¿verdad?, machacas y humillas a los demás sin importarte sus sentimientos y sigues adelante con tu vida como si nada ¿no?, y además pretendes que se olviden de todo y que no te reprochen nada ¿no es así Draco? -

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?, ¿acaso quieres discutir?, mira Hermione yo no soy hombre de andar disculpándome por cosas del pasado, yo vivo el presente, y si hago algo equivocado en el presente rectifico y no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra, pero no me disculpo, los Malfoy no hacemos eso ¿entiendes?, y por otro lado si quieres que empecemos a reprocharnos cosas yo también puedo hacerlo contigo, haces desastrosamente fatal tu papel de esposa, firmaste un contrato en el que te comprometías a acostarte conmigo antes de los tres primeros meses de casados, y no haces ni el mas mínimo intento de acercarte a mi, y cuando soy yo el que lo hace sales corriendo, es mas, creo que lo haces a propósito porque sabes lo que ocurrirá si no cumplimos el plazo, ¿va a ser esa tu venganza?, ¿piensas que no acercándote a mi vas a evitar lo inevitable? -

- no se de que me estas hablando -

- claro que lo sabes, ¿tu te crees que yo voy a permitir que nos hundas?, Hermione..., no me hagas reír... -

- ¡ya basta Draco!, no pienso seguir escuchándote - Hermione hace ademán de irse pero él la sujeta fuertemente del brazo evitando que se mueva,

- ¡claro que me vas a escuchar!, Hermione..., puedo ser él hombre mas paciente del mundo si quiero, ¡pero no me creas estúpido!, lo vamos a hacer, si no lo hacemos hoy, lo haremos mañana, y si no lo hacemos mañana, pues lo haremos pasado mañana, pero lo vamos a hacer, ¡métete eso en la cabeza! - Draco la soltó y salió del apartamento hecho una furia dejándola sola, necesitaba alejarse de ella, no entendía como ella trastocaba tanto su carácter,

ella era la primera chica que no se doblegaba ante él, y eso le estaba amargando su altivo orgullo, sentía que no podía con ella, no era como las demás que suspiraban a su paso y caían rendidas a sus pies con el simple guiño de un ojo, ella no,

ella le plantaba cara y no se dejaba engatusar con halagos ni con las caricias mas intimas, se sentía como un imbécil, sentía que ella se estaba riendo de él, y eso no se lo iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto, seguiría adelante con su plan, seguiría seduciéndola, y por la noche, en la cama no la dejaría tranquila hasta debilitarla y hacer que cediera a su deseo, lo tenía que conseguir y pronto, ya se lo estaba tomando como algo personal.

Hermione que se había quedado en el piso sola, se acostó en el sofá y trató de leer un poco, pero no podía concentrarse, Draco había sido bastante déspota con ella, y se sentía triste y humillada, aunque recordaba que él siempre había sido así,

en el colegio siempre la había tratado mal, solo cuando se casaron él le mostró algo de respeto, era cierto que las continuas burlas y vejaciones habían terminado, y también era cierto que se había convertido en un caballero, pero solo hasta cierto punto, pues para su sorpresa, no paraba de acosarla, y de crear una especie de agotadora tensión sexual entre ambos que la estaba superando,

ella sabía que lo hacía porque su único objetivo era que se acostaran cuanto antes, y olvidarse de una vez por todas del dichoso contrato, pero para ella iba a resultar muy duro dar ese paso, iba a resultarle terriblemente difícil entregarle su primera vez a la persona que mas la había odiado en su vida, y para colmo era algo que no podría olvidar nunca, siempre pensó que se enamoraría de alguien que la amase de la misma forma y se entregaría a esa persona con toda tranquilidad y confianza, por eso la sola idea de que Draco se llevara su primera vez empezaba a deprimirla,

Sabía que era inevitable huir de ese sacrificio, y tendría que vivir siempre con el recuerdo de sus burlas, pero tenía bastante claro que se lo iba a poner todo lo difícil que estuviera en sus manos.

Entre la poca lectura, la falta de concentración, la rabia y la tristeza, se quedó dormida en el sofá y no se percató en ningún momento de la presencia de Draco, no sabía que hora era ni cuanto había dormido, solo sabía que Draco se había sentado a un lado del sofá y la observaba,

todo el apartamento estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña lamparita justo al lado del sofá, sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal,

ella tenía el libro que estaba leyendo abierto sobre su pecho, y las manos apoyadas en el, Draco se las apartó despacio y agarró el libro para revisarlo y leer la portada,

- La meditación y los estados superiores de consciencia..., no sabía que te fueran esta clase de libros - Hermione abre los ojos pero no lo mira, se incorpora despacio, bosteza y se despereza, el la mira con interés, parece haberse olvidado de la discusión que tuvieron antes - ¿cuánto tiempo has dormido? -

- no lo se -

- ¿a que horas te dormiste? -

- poco después de que salieras -

- son las nueve, has dormido cinco horas, ¿has descansado? - (¿ahora te interesa mi descanso?, pero como puedes ser tan cínico..., hace unas horas parecía que en cualquier momento me ibas a atacar, ¿y ahora te interesas por mi?, pues espero que no pienses que a mi se me ha olvidado tu insolencia)- Si, he descansado - respondió al fin,

- bien, emmm..., arréglate un poco, vamos a bajar a cenar -

Hermione, empezó a sentir que volvía a llenarse de rabia, tenía ganas de gritarle y de recriminarle su soez comportamiento, pero sabía que eso no le serviría de nada y que perdería el tiempo, así que se dirigió al baño de mala gana, cepillo su abundante melena y se maquilló, se puso algo de perfume, se calzó sus elegantes tacones, cogió su abrigo, y le comentó que ya estaba lista.

Fueron a un restaurante japonés de lujo precioso, era bastante caro, pero a Draco eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, nunca en su vida se había preocupado por cuestión de dinero, siempre había tenido de sobra.

Varias veces trató de entablar conversación con ella, solo que ella parecía no tener interés alguno en conversar con él, y se lo hacía notar, por suerte para él, les trajeron la carta en japonés, el no entendía absolutamente nada de ese idioma, pero sabía que Hermione lo había estudiado con Cho-Chang, e incluso había hecho algunas traducciones por lo que se defendía bastante bien, y esta ocasión le serviría para romper el hielo de una vez y que ella comenzara a dirigirle la palabra,

Draco le pidió que le tradujera la carta, y Hermione accedió sin desaire pero con bastante indiferencia, y después de ojear la carta con interés, ella pidió un entrante de setas al sake con bambú, un primer plato de brochetas de gambas y hortalizas a la brasa, un segundo plato de lubina rellena de verduras al vapor, de beber un vino de arroz, nada fuerte, y de postre un rico sorbete de cerezas y jazmín,

Draco pidió exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero pidió aparte otra botella de vino tinto, que tenía intención de que ambos se bebieran entera,

entre bocado y bocado, el trataba de hablar con ella, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en el apartamento, así que prácticamente cenaron en silencio, Hermione solo bebió dos copas de vino de arroz, Draco también probó el vino, y le gustó tanto que prácticamente se terminó la botella, después se sirvió varias copas de vino tinto y le sirvió también a ella, pero Hermione declinó su oferta con cortesía, Draco le dijo que una copa mas no le sentaría mal, y le insistió tanto en que lo probara que para que la dejara tranquila bebió otras dos copas de ese vino que estaba bastante bien, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber, por lo que empezó a sentirse algo mareada.

Después de cenar Draco le propuso dar un paseo por los jardines de la zona, eran muy bonitos, estaban todos florecidos y llenos de fuentes y estanques con peces, todos estaban iluminados por blancos faroles de papel, era bastante romántico, aunque no estaban solos, había bastante gente, y sobre todo muchas parejas,

Hermione le dijo que prefería subir al apartamento, y que no le hacía falta que la acompañara, que podía dar un paseo él solo si le apetecía, él no le respondió nada, y decidió subir con ella, la tomó por la cintura pero ella le apartó enseguida, se le notaba en el semblante la irritación, y él también comenzó a molestarse bastante.

Al llegar al apartamento Draco le dijo que tenían una conversación pendiente, y ella le respondió que se iba a acostar, que hablarían al otro día, entró en la habitación y sacó uno de los camisones que había traído, se metió en el baño para cambiarse y enseguida entró Draco haciendo que se sobresaltara y tapara su desnudez con el vestido quitado,

- ¿¡eres estúpido!?, ¿¡es que no sabes llamar a las puertas!?, ¡me estoy cambiando Draco! -

- ¡bájame el tono!, y no seas ridícula, ni siquiera estas desnuda, ¿cuando vas a dejar de ser tan puritana? -

- ¡haz el favor de salir de aquí ahora mismo!, ¡y da igual si estoy desnuda o no Draco, no te consiento que me veas así y punto! -

a Draco se le transformo la cara en cólera y sus ojos adquirieron un peligroso brillo que la intimidó y empezó a asustarla, ella bajó la mirada y se quedó inmóvil sujetando el vestido contra su cuerpo tratando de cubrirse al máximo con el, esperando a que él saliera de una buena vez para terminar de cambiarse, aunque al parecer Draco no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, él también estaba inmóvil clavando su mirada llena de rabia en ella, se quedaron así varios minutos sin decir una sola palabra hasta que él sin apartar un segundo la vista de su rostro, cerro la puerta del baño de un fuerte portazo, haciendo que ella diera un respingo, acercó su cara a la de ella y en voz bastante tranquila y algo baja le hablo,

- ¿que has dicho?, ¿que tu no me consientes que? -

Draco esperaba su respuesta pero ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, en ese mes y medio que llevaban conviviendo jamás lo había visto así, no es que no conociera su carácter, ella conocía de sobra su mal carácter y su reacción frente a quienes lo contradecían, pero esta vez era algo muy diferente, era algo mucho mas personal, era algo que solamente les concernía ambos en el cerrado circulo de su matrimonio, ella trató de combatir los nervios y de ser racional, reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar en ese tenso momento, y contestó de la manera que mejor encontró intentando no tartamudear,

- s-solo he dicho... que..., est- estoy tratando de... cambiarme y... no tienes ningún derecho a... -

- ¿que no tengo ningún derecho? -

definitivamente Hermione no había escogido bien su respuesta, sin mediar mas palabra, Draco con una sola mano, dio un fuerte tirón al vestido, arrebatándoselo en el acto y tirándolo al suelo, dejándola en ropa intima completamente expuesta a él, y petrificada del susto,

- ¿que no tengo ningún derecho?, ¡SOY TU MARIDO!, ¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO!,mírame..., ¡MIRAME!, si quiero verte en ropa interior puedo hacerlo, si quiero verte desnuda puedo hacerlo, y si quiero acostarme contigo simplemente porque me entraron las ganas puedo hacerlo, ¡solo por ser tu marido tengo ese derecho!, eres tu la que no tienes ningún derecho a negarme nada, ¿¡aún no lo has entendido!?, ¿no ibas a ponerte el camisón? - dijo después de un incómodo silencio - adelante, póntelo, por mi no te cortes -

pero Hermione que seguía inmóvil y con la cabeza baja, era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, y tampoco le salían las palabras, no sabía muy bien que era lo correcto, no sabía si debía volver a pedirle el favor de que la dejara cambiarse sola, o esperar quieta a que el decidiera salir del baño, pero por lo visto Draco no tenía ninguna prisa por salir, pasaron diez minutos y vio como se sentaba cómodamente en un puff que colocó justo frente a ella, desafiándola, y ella que no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, optó por colocarse el camisón sobre el sujetador, y se quitó las medias y el liguero lo mas rápidamente que pudo, pero no fue capaz de abrir la puerta,

de reojo vio que él sonreía malévolamente y se levantaba para poder acercarse a ella de nuevo, esta vez más relajado y de mejor talante,

- ¿vas a dormir con sujetador?, te he hecho una pregunta, ¿no me contestas?,¿ni siquiera vas a mirarme? -

- ¿que es lo que quieres Draco? -

- lo que quiero es dejarte claro quien manda y quien decide, para mi no es nada especial ver los pechos desnudos de una mujer, ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, por muy oculta que la tenga siempre, estoy mas que acostumbrado a ver y a probar cientos de ellos, y se te olvida que los tuyos ya los conozco, si, no me mires así, no te hagas la sorprendida, anoche los acaricié casi con libertad, y me sorprendió mucho la rapidez con la que respondió tu cuerpo ante mis estímulos, el suave tacto de tu piel ardía bajo las caricias de mis manos, toda tu te estremecías, se que disfrutaste, no pudiste ocultármelo, no pudiste controlar tu agitada respiración, ni pudiste evitar suspirar de placer, esta mañana en el carruaje trataste de controlar en vano la situación, pero fuiste incapaz de no sentir y desear mas, tu cuerpo entero me lo indicaba, el brillo de tus ojos..., el rubor en tus mejillas..., la casi imperceptible manera en la que separaste los muslos con mi mano entre ellos..., el calor y la inmediata humedad de tu sexo..., Hermione, se que me deseas, y deseas que hagamos el amor, ¿porque te niegas?, ¿porque me evades?,¿que es lo que temes? -

Hermione pensó que Draco se había vuelto bipolar, ahora le hablaba con dulzura y delicadeza, su mirada y su talante también habían cambiado, se habían vuelto pura miel, muy suavemente levanto su barbilla para poder posar sus ojos en los de ella que aún estaba confundida por la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que crecían y se mezclaban en su interior, y por la evidente intención de él de volver a tocarla,

su cercanía cada vez era mayor, y ella quiso ponerle punto y final apartándolo de un empujón, pero él ni se inmutó, ni siquiera cedió un centímetro, por el contrario bajó con suavidad sus manos evitando que pudiera volver a empujarlo y la acorralo haciendo que quedara totalmente pegada a la pared y acortó aún mas la casi inexistente distancia, pegando su cuerpo sensualmente al de ella,

- ¿sabes que es lo mas curioso? - dijo rozando con sus labios su oído, he acariciado la tersa y cálida piel de tus pechos..., he rozado y estimulado tus exquisitos pezones hasta hacerlos sobresalir al máximo..., pero todavía no los he visto, he tenido el placer de sentirlos, pero no he tenido el placer de verlos, Hermione..., quiero verlos..., déjame verlos... -

- no - dijo ella tajante,

- ¿no?, ¿porque, preciosa...?, ¿como es eso?,¿me dejas tocar pero no me dejas mirar...?, vamos..., solo quiero mirar un poco... -

- no... - respondió nerviosa y un poco asustada,

- ¿no? - Draco suspira algo impaciente, y comienza a levantarle el camisón, ella bastante aprensiva aparta sus manos bruscamente y trata de deshacerse de su acorralamiento, pero él vuelve a impedirle que se mueva, poniendo los brazos en la pared a ambos lados de ella - shhhhhhht, quietecita..., ¿recuerdas lo que te acabo de decir?, si te quiero ver..., tengo todo el derecho del mundo, no me lo puedes negar... -

con bastante forcejeo, Draco le levantó el camisón y decidió quitárselo completamente,

a ella los nervios y el miedo le impidieron razonar y actuar con cordura, y no pudo hacer nada mas que dejar que Draco se saliera con la suya y se cansara cuanto antes de ese juego, y él por su parte cada vez se sentía mas y mas atraído por ella, como un niño al que le ponen un delicioso pastel delante y le dicen que no lo puede tocar, para él ese juego no había hecho mas que empezar.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se desabotonó lentamente la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo como el resto dejándole ver su trabajado torso desnudo, la despegó un poco de la pared para poder abrazarla, y acariciar la sensible y suave piel de su espalda, besó dulcemente sus mejillas, y la punta de su nariz,

después la rozó cariñosamente con la suya en un gesto inusualmente tierno que jamás se había permitido con nadie, la miró a los ojos con apremiante deseo, y buscó en ellos algún indicio de miedo o desconsuelo por su parte, sentimientos que desaparecieron y quedaron en el olvido cuando vio la dulzura y la ternura en la mirada y los gestos de él,

Draco rozó sus labios en un efímero beso, y los volvió a rozar varias veces, haciendo que estos y sus mejillas se tornaran como hermosas amapolas, y para su satisfacción, el corazón de Hermione y su respiración empezaban a agitarse, a él le encantaba ver en ella como crecían los signos de la excitación, desde el sonrojo y la respiración acelerada hasta el ansia y el deseo reprimidos y ocultos en el brillo de sus ojos,

él sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer, cuando lo tenía que hacer, y como lo tenía que hacer, él era el experto en el arte de amar, y estaba completamente seguro de si mismo y de sus técnicas de seducción, solo necesitaba vía libre por parte de ella, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, sin importarle lo que le costase.

Draco acarició su cabello, y sus acaloradas mejillas, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente mientras aprovechaba para desabrochar su sujetador, solo separó sus labios de los de ella para poder respirar, besó su cuello casi con desespero atrapando entre su boca y su lengua, la fina piel, de tal manera que le fue dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, esa visión de su piel marcada por el, lo excitaba de una forma casi animal,

sentía que le pertenecía, que era suya, solo suya para su uso y disfrute, le apetecía alzarla en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor toda la noche y todo el día siguiente hasta hartarse y saciar su desenfrenada lujuria, pero trataba de tranquilizarse porque sabía que tenía que ser paciente y delicado con ella, por mucho que ella se lo negara mil veces por activa y por pasiva, el sabía que la iba a desvirgar, sabía que sería su primera vez y solo por eso debía de ser muy cuidadoso, no solo para no causarle ningún daño innecesario y para que gozara al máximo, también tenía que tener en cuenta que ella lo recordaría toda su vida,

respiró profundamente intentando controlar su instinto de macho en celo, y volvió a besarla con menos pasión y mas dulzura, acarició con sus yemas ambos lados de su cuello, sus gráciles clavículas y sus femeninos hombros, bajando lentamente las tiras del sujetador, mientras la hipnotizaba con su seductora mirada y la besaba fugazmente repetidas veces.

El sujetador cayó al suelo por si solo dejando sus redondos y firmes pechos a la vista de él, que por fin tenía el placer de contemplarlos a su antojo, con total libertad y confianza,

extrañamente no eran como se los había imaginado, le parecieron mucho mas bellos, mas tentadores, y mas apetecibles, y aunque no eran especialmente grandes, poseían una lasciva carga erótica capaz de hechizar al instante a cualquier hombre,

él no podía apartar la vista de ellos, la nívea y cremosa piel de esa perfecta redondez le evocó el tacto de una suavidad celestial, los erectos pezones de un tono rosa intenso, le recordaron las guindas de una tarta listas para saborear, instintivamente se preguntó que sabor tendrían, aunque de todas formas pronto pensaba averiguarlo.

Realmente de todas las mujeres que había visto desnudas, Hermione era la única que había conseguido trastornarlo así, desesperarlo, y hacer que aflorara en él ese instinto brutalmente posesivo y depredador que siempre controlaba y amarraba en lo mas profundo de su ser, para evitar que en algún momento se le escapara de las manos y cometiera una locura.

Casi como un acto reflejo acarició con las yemas de los dedos sus pechos lo mas delicadamente que pudo, deteniéndose en su areola y siguiendo la circunferencia de sus pezones, muy lentamente con el dedo índice, haciendo que se endurecieran por completo, y provocando en ella irreprimibles suspiros de placer, sus manos los acariciaron en toda su extensión, desde el inicio del escote hasta el último centímetro de piel escondido y atesorado por su dueña, que volvía en si de la hipnosis y se alertó por el descontrol de ambos de la situación,

- Draco... - suspiró - dijiste, solo mirar... -

- yo no soy de los que solo se quedan mirando, encanto..., yo soy un hombre de acción, - volvió a besarla y comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, se arrodilló en el puff y tiró de ella para acercarla a él lo suficiente, hasta que sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca, rozó con los labios la delicada piel haciéndola vibrar de la cabeza a los pies,

mucho mas confiado y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, repartió mil besos en ellos, suaves pero firmes, cálidos, dulces, algunos breves, y otros interminables,

la lechosa piel antes blanca como la nieve estaba ahora enrojecida por el placentero contacto, y él notaba como el deseo y el disfrute la invadían hasta desbordarla, solo en ese momento vio la oportunidad de profundizar aquella intimidad tan especial,

besó sus areolas y sus pezones, deteniéndose en la punta de estos, los recorrió con su lengua y los envolvió por completo con su boca, saboreándolos y succionándolos, haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar suspirar y gemir levemente,

él abarcaba con sus labios y su lengua todo lo que podía, y ella cada vez mas débil y excitada, acarició su cabeza y su fino cabello para terminar estrechándolo fuertemente contra si, mientras disfrutaba de las deliciosas y húmedas caricias que Draco le brindaba, ya no ocultaba su deseo, y no le importaba que él lo supiera, solo se dedicó a centrarse en su propio goce, y en todo lo que nunca antes había sentido hasta conocerlo a él,

Draco, consciente de los efectos que le está causando, empieza a acariciar su espalda, sus caderas, y recorre suavemente con la palma de su mano todo su vientre, acaricia sus muslos e introduce una mano entre ellos y muy lentamente va subiendo notando como tiembla, hasta llegar a sus braguitas, acaricia la sensible zona por encima de la suave tela de seda,

ella se siente chispear y arder, oleadas de placer corren por todo su cuerpo, y un momento de lucidez pasa por su adormilada mente, se recuerda a si misma que el plan es negársele un par de veces mas antes de entregarse por completo, y sobre todo se recuerda que no puede terminar de esa manera con el mínimo orgullo que aún le queda, siente que Draco la ha tratado como a una basura, y le ha dado a entender que puede dominarla a su antojo, y que es su voluntad la que siempre se impondrá por encima de la suya, pero ella no va a dejarse vencer así de fácil, luchará con él hasta el final con todas sus consecuencias, para hacerse valer como mujer, y le hará ver que esa batalla piensa ganársela.

Hermione aparta su mano de entre sus piernas y le impide volver a tocarla, él la estrecha contra él fuertemente mientras devora sus pechos, y ella, que lucha contra sus sensaciones con todas sus fuerzas, logra deshacerse de su intimo abrazo, y con ambas manos trata de apartar su cabeza de ella, pero él se niega a ser expulsado de su paraíso particular, y se aferra todavía mas a la fuente de sus pasiones, lamiendo y chupando como si fuera el mas delicioso de los helados, ella, que evita dejarse llevar nuevamente por su atracción, opta por tirar fuertemente de su cabeza para alejarlo y obligarlo a que suelte de una vez por todas el pezón atrapado entre sus labios, que ya está casi morado.

Él se incorpora y la agarra posesivamente con intención de besarla, pero Hermione le da un fuerte empujón y consigue huir de él, a toda prisa coge del suelo el camisón, se lo coloca en un movimiento y sale del baño, coge un edredón de la habitación y se mete en el sofá arropándose con el del todo y rezándole a los druidas para que Draco no valla en su busca, aunque para su desgracia a los pocos segundos aparece ante ella todavía sin camisa, con las cejas levantadas y gesto interrogante,

- ¿se puede saber que es lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro? -

- pues..., supongo que..., como tú bien dirías, nos hemos divertido un poco -

- ¡conmigo no seas cínica!, ¡has vuelto a salir corriendo!, ¿que es lo que te pasa? -

- Draco..., no me ha pasado nada, es solo que..., no me apetecía seguir..., solo ha sido eso -

- ¿que no te apetecía seguir?, Hermione..., no puedes calentar a un hombre y luego decirle que ya no te apetece seguir, las mujeres que hacen eso tienen un nombre muy especifico, ¡no me puedes dejar así! -

- lo siento Draco, pero te has calentado tu solito, yo no hice nada, yo solamente entre en el baño para ponerme el camisón y un segundo después entraste tú hecho un energúmeno con una actitud nada caballerosa y totalmente despreciable, y empezaste a meterme mano sin mi permiso, y aunque a ti te parezca que no necesitas ningún permiso, a mi me parece que como mínimo podrías haber sido un poquito menos déspota, y algo mas amable, sobre todo si pretendías acercarte a mi de esa manera, sinceramente Draco, no creo que conozcas la psique femenina tanto como presumes, o al menos no nos respetas como deberías -

Draco no se esperó en absoluto que Hermione le diera esa respuesta, en un principio sintió que se llenaba de cólera, pero su razonamiento no podía ser mas coherente, él admitió para si mismo que se había comportado con ella peor que un patán, le había hablado de la forma mas desagradable y autoritaria que le había salido sin pararse a meditar un instante en lo que soltaba por la boca,

él nunca había perdido los nervios ni se había descontrolado por una mujer, nunca ninguna chica lo había abrumado ni trastocado el carácter como lo había logrado ella, y eso era lo que mas lo desconcertaba, que precisamente ella fuera la única que lo hiciera sentir mil sentimientos a la vez, y al mismo tiempo creara una especie de potente imán que lo mantuviera pendiente de ella y de sus mínimos movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿porque?, ¿que le estaba pasando?, ¿porque lo atormentaba de aquella forma?, ¿acaso se estaba obsesionando?, ¿y porque solo le había pasado con ella?,

¿porque a pesar de ser la comelibros, ratona de biblioteca, y sangre impura de siempre, cada día cada hora y cada minuto necesitaba sentir su presencia? - solo sexo,- se respondió Draco a sí mismo, - lo único que me atrae de ella es que es virgen y aún no me la he tirado, y esta es la segunda vez que me rechaza, ¡no lo soporto!, ¡ninguna mujer se me ha resistido tanto! - sin embargo..., tiene razón en una cosa - no puedo agraviarla y luego pretender tenerla debajo de mi sin que le afecte, las mujeres se rigen por el corazón y los sentimientos, será mejor que esta noche la deje tranquila, y la próxima vez que me acerque será diferente, seré mas que un caballero, seré todo lo dulce que sea capaz y complaciente, y solo intentaré hacerla mía cuando estemos en la cama, el resto del tiempo haré que se sienta segura a mi lado - reflexionaba Draco mentalmente.

Pero como buen Malfoy que era, no se dignaría a pedirle disculpas, los Malfoy no se disculpaban nunca,

después de meditar un rato Draco le dijo que no podía pasar la noche en el sofá, y ella le respondió que solo quería leer un rato, aunque en realidad lo que quería era perderlo de vista unas horas, y él lo sabía, no le dio importancia y le dijo que podía leer todo lo que quisiera, pero que luego regresara a la cama, pues estaban obligados a ello, ella asintió y él se dirigió a la habitación, se desnudó quedándose en bóxer y se metió en la cama,

a pesar de que ya era casi media noche, no tenía nada de sueño, y lo atribuyó a la siesta que había hecho al medio día, estaba realmente aburrido, y se puso a pensar en todas las amantes que había tenido desde los doce años, en todas sus aventuras y en lo mucho que había disfrutado, y en que siempre le había resultado todo de lo mas fácil y natural, siempre había conquistado a todas sus chicas a la primera,

se habían divertido al máximo y luego solo había vuelto a ver a las que mas le interesaban, pero ninguna se le había resistido ni mucho menos negado,

pensó en como lo mimaban y lo cuidaban todas las mujeres que tenía a sus pies, en como todas ellas prácticamente se habían echado a sus brazos desde su mas tierna adolescencia, y por un momento recordó su primer beso,

había sido con Astoria, y se sorprendió de que a su memoria le llegara el claro recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquel día, justo unas horas antes Hermione le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz por haberla insultado,

ese año le llamo muchísimo la atención su aspecto físico, hasta su pelo había cambiado, aunque el jamás lo admitiría, se veía preciosa, y el hecho de haberlo enfrentado y haberle pegado le daba un aire increíblemente sexy,

ese año no paraba de buscarla para meterse con ella, era su mayor entretenimiento, hasta después del incidente del golpe, que corrió a los brazos de Astoria en el comedor y le contó todo lo ocurrido, ella que le escuchó atentamente, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Draco que se percató de que Hermione charlaba y reía con sus compañeras de clase justo frente a ellos, captó su atención tirando al suelo un vaso, ella aún con su coqueta sonrisa en la cara, miró hacia ellos, y Draco aprovechó el momento y besó a Astoria en los labios,

todo el comedor los miraba a ellos, el no sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, ni porque quería que Hermione los mirase, solo supo que en su mente había quedado su sonrisa grabada, y cuando besó a Astoria aún la veía a ella.

Después del beso y del revuelo que se armó en el comedor Draco buscó a Hermione con la mirada, pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido.

Draco se incorporó en la cama pensativo y contrariado por el antiguo recuerdo, quien sabe si fue por causas del destino o de los dioses que en el entrañable recuerdo de su primer beso, llegaba primero a su mente el rostro de Hermione dándole un puñetazo enfadada, digna y preciosa, y en el comedor riendo encantadamente frente a el mientras hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención,

recordaba sus ojazos color miel, sus enormes pestañas, su dulce sonrisa, y aquella sutil mirada perspicaz que le lanzó mientras besaba a su mejor amiga, y curiosamente después de todo aquello, y solo después, le llegaba a la mente la cara de Astoria.

- te recuerdo a ti antes que a ella...,- se dijo en voz alta a si mismo, salió de la cama, se estiró y salió a la terraza, hacía frío, hacía muchísimo frío, pese a estar en diciembre todavía no había nevado, pero sin duda lo haría pronto, la fuerte brisa revolvía su sedoso y rubio cabello, golpeaba su cuerpo casi desnudo,

todo su cuerpo se tensó y se erizó, pero él estaba fascinado observando el oscuro cielo sembrado de estrellas, y a un lado la inmensa y nacarada luna llena de hermoso color marfil, recordó que cuando era muy pequeño, quizás antes de los cuatro años, su madre le cogía en brazos y salían al ático a mirar el hermoso cielo, en busca de estrellas fugaces,

casi siempre aparecía alguna, y su madre siempre le decía que pidiera un deseo, él, muy contento y obediente, pedía dulces y juguetes que siempre encontraba al momento misteriosamente antes de irse a dormir,

le encantaba ese juego con su madre, le hacía sentir que tenían un vinculo especial, inquebrantable, desgraciadamente duró muy poco, pues su padre consideró que ya no tenía edad para que su madre se ocupara así de él, por lo que esa fue la última vez que salieron juntos al ático de su habitación, y empezó a pasar casi todo su tiempo con las niñeras e institutrices, hasta que a los once años fue enviado a Hogwarts, creando entre ellos la distancia y el mas estricto de los respetos.

Un halo de nostalgia lo invadió momentáneamente, suspiró y se preguntó que sentían realmente sus padres por él, y que clase de padre sería él cuando tuviera un hijo,

su reflexión quedó interrumpida por una bella estrella fugaz que pasó veloz ante sus ojos, pintando en el cielo un rastro de plateada escarcha, aprovechó el momento y como hacía con su madre cuando era tan solo un crío, pidió un deseo, y prometió que si se cumplía no volvería a pedir nada mas,

- deseo encontrar al amor de mi vida, deseo encontrar a la madre de mis hijos, solo deseo encontrarla y ser feliz a su lado - diosa Fortuna..., yo te invoco..., concédeme mi deseo..., y tráela junto a mí.

- Draco..., ¿que haces aquí fuera medio desnudo con este frío?, te... vas a enfermar, a... lo mejor deberías entrar... -

Hermione, que había visto a Draco todo el tiempo en la terraza, en bóxer y con el frío pelándole la piel, mirando al cielo como pidiendo ayuda y rezando una plegaria, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, no entendía nada, no sabía que era exactamente lo que se proponía al exponerse al inclemente clima del Londres invernal, a punto de nevar y con algún aviso de próximas lluvias,

no sabía si era buena idea preguntarle nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mas de veinte minutos fuera, casi hipnotizado por la imponente belleza de las estrellas, decidió salir en su busca envuelta en el edredón, observó que tiritaba y sus uñas estaban moradas, así que se quitó el edredón de encima, y se lo puso a Draco sobre los hombros tratando de cubrirlo bien,

él giró la cara de inmediato y la miró con detenimiento asustado y abrumado como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos desorbitados, como tratando de hallar la explicación y la lógica a lo que carece de ellas, la contempló detalladamente,

su dulce mirada desbordaba serenidad, y esperaba paciente y tranquila a que él respondiera de alguna manera, entrecerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, preguntándose si la imagen era real o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la suave luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, el viento mecía su ondulada melena y su vaporoso camisón amatista de raso dejaba entrever gracias a la brisa, los lazos de su braguita,

estaba descalza, su semblante irradiaba una paz que el nunca antes le había visto, toda su imagen parecía un etéreo sueño, como si fuera evanescente niebla que en cualquier momento pudiera deshacerse y romper aquel extraño hechizo,

¿como puedes ser tan hermosa?, ¿como puedes embrujarme con tan solo tu mirada?, es imposible, no me lo creo..., no puedes ser tú..., pensaba para sí,

- creo que deberíamos entrar - comentó Hermione,

Hermione acariciaba sus brazos intentando darse algo de calor, pero no apartó su mirada de él ni un segundo, esperando con tranquilidad y una nueva y diferente paciencia a que el se decidiera a hacerle caso, y Draco se dio cuenta de que en ese momento había adquirido justa y exactamente la misma actitud de una cariñosa esposa que oculta su preocupación por un marido que se expone innecesariamente a un riesgo.

Draco sale como puede de su ensoñación, la mira ya sin intriga por última vez y le sonríe con mucha ternura, la abraza por los hombros cubriéndola con la mitad del edredón y le responde con un - entremos -,en el interior del apartamento hace calor, la calefacción está al máximo, él la deja en el sofá bien arropada y entra en la habitación a ponerse un pijama, sale y se sienta a su lado,

- si quieres puedes leer acostada en la cama, estarás más cómoda, y yo no te molestaré -

- oh, no te preocupes, estoy cómoda aquí -

- estoy aburrido, encenderé el televisor, y no quiero interrumpir tu lectura -

- la verdad es que yo también estoy aburrida, y voy a dejar el libro para mañana -

- ¿quieres que veamos algo juntos?, prometo portarme bien... -

- muy gracioso..., está bien, quizás haya algo interesante -

- vale, ve poniendo algo que te guste, yo voy a pedir algo de comer, me ha entrado hambre, ¿tu tienes hambre? -

- un poco -

- ¿te apetece algo en especial? -

- mmm... ya se que hemos cenado fuerte..., pero me apetece una hamburguesa y patatas fritas, no me preguntes porqué -

- no me hace falta preguntaremos, son casi la una y seguimos despiertos, por lo que el cuerpo nos pide combustible para seguir funcionando, es normal que tengamos hambre, voy a pedir dos hamburguesas con patatas fritas, ensalada de atún y un par de granizadas de piña, ¿quieres que pida aparte unas palomitas para ver alguna película? -

- si, es buena idea, aunque no se si podremos con todo... -

- ja ja jajaja descuida, si no puedes mas yo me encargaré de que no quede nada, tengo muy buen apetito -

- de acuerdo -

Hermione no encontró nada bueno en el televisor, pero la estantería que estaba a su derecha estaba llena de películas de todos los géneros, eligió algunas que le gustaban a los dos y Draco se sentó a su lado tapándose también con el edredón,

quince minutos después llegó la comida, ella hizo ademán de levantarse pero Draco le dijo que ya iba el, dispuso toda la segunda cena en la mesa que tenían en frente y comieron ambos a gusto mientras veían la película, y como ella le había dicho antes, no pudo terminárselo todo, cosa que no fue problema para Draco, que acabó con todo lo que sobró sin ningún esfuerzo.

A los dos les gustó bastante la película y decidieron poner otra, y como el vio que estaban algo incómodos en la misma postura, le propuso abrir el sofá completamente y convertirlo en cama, ella accedió y se tumbaron cómodamente en el, arropándose bien otra vez.

Los dos tenían una estupenda sensación de confort y tranquilidad que muy pocas veces habían experimentado juntos, o quizás era la primera vez que se sentían así el uno al lado del otro, y a mitad de la película y casi a las dos y media de la madrugada el sueño venció a Hermione que sin darse cuenta había apoyado la cabeza en el suave y musculoso hombro de Draco, a él le sorprendió un poco el entrañable gesto, pero observando su dulce rostro dormido plácidamente apoyado en su hombro, deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca, pronto se durmió con su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

Al otro día se despertaron tarde, la primera fue Hermione, que escuchó enseguida el picoteo de una lechuza en el cristal del ventanal, dio unos frutos secos al ave y cogió la carta que les traía,

era de la urbanización, los invitaban a la inauguración de una jornada artística que empezaba ese mismo día, también estaba dentro un tríptico con los programas y varias invitaciones a fiestas de gala en la noche,

le pareció bastante interesante, podría ser entretenido, así que se duchó y se vistió elegantemente con una bonita y corta minifalda con volantes color crema y los bordes de estos en negro, y una blusa malva de delicada gasa que dejaba lucir sus hombros al aire, con las mangas abombadas y suelta ampliamente hasta la cintura,

luego se calzó unas altas botas negras con tacón de aguja, se puso al cuello una cadenita en forma de cinta de plata con topacios rosa, y los pendientes y la pulsera a juego, se maquilló y se puso unas gotas de perfume, luego se cepillo su abundante melena haciéndose un semi-recogido,

mientras terminaba de ponerse las últimas horquillas entró Draco y muy sorprendido la miró de arriba a abajo, fue incapaz de ocultar su amplia y pícara sonrisa que hizo que Hermione lo mirase algo molesta,

- ¿¡que!? -

- jaja jajaja nada..., ¿no puedo mirarte? -

- Draco, eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías? -

- jajaj jajajaja jajajaj, hay... Hermione..., no soy ningún pervertido, soy un hombre, si fuera un pervertido..., créeme que estarías ahora mismo... -

- ¡Dracoooo! -

- jajaja jajajaj jaja, esta bien, esta bien..., ¿pero donde se supone que vas tan atractiva? -

- a una cita -

- ¿a una cita?, ¿pero que cita?, ¿¡como que a una cita!?, ¿¡con quien!? -

- uuufffff, Draco... ¿estas celoso? jjjjj -

- ¡pues claro que no!, pero eres mi mujer y se supone que no puedes tener citas, ¡no pienso dejarte ir! -

- uyyy..., que carácter..., si sigues así pensaré que estas celoso... -

- piensa lo que quieras, no vas a ningún lado, tengo una reputación que cuidar, y no puedo permitir que "mi esposa" se vea con otro hombre, o pensarán que me engañas, ¿¡entiendes!? -

- pero Draco..., jajajaj, yo no he dicho nada de ningún hombre, solo he dicho que tengo una cita, y por cierto tu también la tienes -

- ¿yo también?, ¿con quien? -

- con el arte - Hermione le extendió el tríptico y las entradas que habían en el sobre para que les echara un vistazo - los trajo esta mañana la lechuza del correo, ¿que te parece?, podríamos pasarnos a ver que tal está, no perdemos nada, y nos entretendríamos -

- claro, todo esto está genial, ¿pero porque no me lo habías dicho antes? -

- solo te estaba gastando una broma, pero ya veo que te ha molestado -

- no, no me ha molestado, es solo que... - es solo que eres mía, pensó para si, bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a que bromeen conmigo -

- lo siento..., no volveré a hacerlo - dijo secamente,

- no Hermione, puedes hacerlo mil veces si quieres, es cierto que tengo un carácter algo serio..., y no me educaron en un ambiente relajado..., por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a las bromas, pero no por eso tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser o de pensar ante mi, yo solo..., yo solo quiero..., que..., yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien -

- claro - respondió ella realmente asombrada por su repentina muestra de empatía y condescendencia,

- bueno, aquí hay un poco de todo, hay actividades desde la mañana hasta la noche, creo que será divertido, si quieres podemos desayunar abajo y visitar algunas exposiciones -

- vale, yo ya estoy lista, mientras te arreglas iré a leer un rato -

- bien, no tardaré -

Hermione se sentó en el sofá cómodamente a reanudar su lectura del día anterior, mientras Draco se daba una ducha rápida y se vestía con un elegante traje gris oscuro y una bonita camisa negra de satén, se calzó sus lustrosos zapatos de cuero negro, se puso una corbata de seda gris a juego con el traje y se peino su suave cabellera rubia que empezaba a crecerle, el flequillo ya casi le cubría los ojos, por lo que solía echárselo hacia atrás, pensó que no le vendría mal un corte de pelo,

se echó un poco de fragancia masculina y agarró su largo abrigo negro y el de Hermione y salió hacia el salón donde estaba ella sentada de una manera que le pareció bastante sexy luciendo gran parte de sus muslos, y mostrando sus sensuales hombros,

inmediatamente se le dibujó una lasciva sonrisa que hizo que Hermione volviera a molestarse,

- Draco..., ¿¡quieres dejar de mirarme así!?, que estrés... -

- ¿pero que quieres...?, esa faldita que te has puesto..., y esa forma de enseñar los hombros...,reconoce que estas para comerte... -

- ¡ahhh, Draco, eres imposible! -

- jaja jajaj jajajaj, vale..., ya no te molesto mas, jajaja..., toma, ten tu abrigo, ¿no querrás matar de ganas a los demás hombres no? jajaj jajajaja -

- ¡ya vale! -

Ambos se pusieron los abrigos y bajaron a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes de la urbanización, hacía bastante frío y corría la brisa alborotándolo todo, pero en el interior del restaurante la temperatura era agradable,

se sentaron junto a una ventana y les trajeron la carta enseguida, olía de maravilla, aunque pensaron desayunar muy frugalmente porque ya era tarde y no querían perderse una de las actividades culinarias que había organizada para el medio día, por lo que solo pidieron dos zumos de naranja, y dos gofres con trocitos de fresa, plátano y chocolate, cubiertos de nata montada.

No se dieron prisa en terminar, disfrutaron relajadamente de la comida y miraron juntos el programa del día, terminaron, y decidieron que lo primero que harían sería visitar una galería con esculturas animadas que había justo al lado,

Draco pidió como siempre que cargaran a la factura de su estancia la cuenta, y se pusieron en movimiento, esta vez no le pasó el brazo por el hombro ni abrazó su cintura, ni siquiera la tocó ni se acercó demasiado a ella, tenía claro que debía darle una tregua y hacer que se relajase a su lado, y ya después con la guardia bajada, aprovecharía su momento y entonces el cazador tendría a la presa en sus manos.

Después de ver las esculturas fueron a otra galería en la que habían infinidad de cuadros de casi todos los tamaños, en las que los protagonistas te contaban su historia, a los dos les pareció muy interesante,

cundo terminaron de ver casi todos los cuadros se fueron a uno de los jardines en los que habían creado con cientos de flores la ciudad de Londres, y con un toque de varita habían metido una especie de espejo, en el que se podía ver la actividad de la ciudad en esos momentos,

todo era realmente increíble, cada obra era única, y a pesar del frío y del viento todo estaba abarrotado de gente, sin duda todo el programa estaba teniendo muy buena acogida, y para sorpresa de los dos no habían discutido ni un segundo, incluso se podría decir que se sentían muy cómodos con la compañía mutua, cosa que no era de extrañar si tenían en cuenta que estaban coincidiendo en casi todos los gustos y opiniones.

La mañana se les pasó volando, y no se dieron cuenta de que ya eran mas de las tres de la tarde, por suerte, aún pudieron entrar a la galería gastronómica de arte donde pudieron elegir los menús según los colores que eligieron, en las cartas no había comida, si no colores, y según el color que mas te gustase o te llamase la atención, te traían un menú u otro.

Draco eligió el color rojo y Hermione el morado, y a ambos les encantó la sorpresa de encontrarse que toda la comida que les trajeron era en esos colores,

a Draco le trajeron de primer plato una sopa de tomate, pimientos rojos, cebollitas chillonas que eran muy pequeñitas pero tiernas y muy ricas, y extrañamente rojizas, y ravioles rellenos de ternera picada, patatas y guisantes, el segundo plato eran dos solomillos a la brasa con salsa de pimienta roja, y un arroz salvaje con especias tailandesas que le daban una tonalidad terracota rojiza.

Por supuesto acompañó la comida de un buen vino tinto, y de postre le trajeron una rica tarta de chocolate, cubierta con crema de grosellas.

A Hermione que había elegido el color morado, de primer plato le trajeron una ensalada de col lombarda, y remolacha rallada, con patatas baby moradas, gambas, atún, aceitunas negras, y aguacates de las colinas Abey que eran morados.

De segundo plato le llevaron berenjenas asadas, rellenas de verduras picadas arroz y carne mechada, ella por su parte acompañó su almuerzo de un delicioso zumo de purpúreas uvas, y de postre le trajeron una rico bizcocho de violetas.

Conversaron los dos animadamente sobre todo lo que habían visto y lo que mas les había gustado y llamado la atención, y sobre la original idea de crear una gama cromática para la comida y lo poco que la gente se fijaba en lo que ingería y en los hermosos colores de cada alimento, era curiosa la forma en la que empezaban a congeniar y a entenderse, y Draco en todo momento se había mostrado con ella aunque no se lo pidiese o rehusase, completamente atento, servicial y muy amable.

Evitó todo el tiempo volver a su típico comportamiento seco, posesivo, malhumorado, y un tanto pervertido que tanto irritaba a Hermione, a ella casi se le olvidaba que era con Draco Malfoy con quien estaba charlando amigablemente sentada a la mesa y disfrutando de su postre, pero de vez en cuando la profundidad de su mirada la devolvía a la realidad, por mucho que Draco se estuviera esforzando por mostrarse amistoso y cambiado, no podía dejar de contemplarla como siempre lo hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, en su sutil e insinuante figura, en la forma en la que se ondulaba su sedoso cabello color caramelo, en sus enormes y cristalinos ojos felinos,

se fijaba en sus preciosos hombros que lucía descaradamente al aire, y volvía a imaginarse el suave y aterciopelado tacto de su cremosa piel bajo sus manos,

justo la noche anterior la había estrechado entre sus brazos, prácticamente la había desnudado casi a la fuerza, y había tenido el privilegio de sentir el calor y la tersura de sus pechos en su boca, él se sentía enormemente privilegiado de haber sido el primero en tocarla íntimamente, y hacer que despertara en su alma y en toda su piel por primera vez, los goces del placer,

ella le había dicho infinidad de veces que se había acostado con Ron, pero él no la creía, siempre era demasiado obvia, y su actitud la delataba, por lo que el sabía perfectamente que era el primer chico que la haría sentirse mujer, e inconscientemente parecía comunicarle con su mirada que pronto, muy pronto sería suya por completo, y era en esos instantes que el instinto femenino de Hermione captaba ese detalle, haciendo que regresase la tensión a su semblante, y esquivara sus penetrantes ojazos grises todo lo que podía.

Al terminar el almuerzo fueron a dar un paseo por uno de los jardines en los que habían instrumentos musicales tocándose por si solos, y una carpa con diferentes partituras que podías meter en una urna para que las melodías fueran cambiando.

Pasaron por otra carpa en la que vendían pulseras de antiguas y carísimas cornalinas realmente difíciles de encontrar, eran de un cristalino rojo escarlata muy bonito,

Draco escogió una que tenía en medio una de las piedras en forma de rosa abierta, y se la colocó a Hermione en la muñeca, atando cuidadosamente las cintas sin llegar a rozar su trémula piel, ella insistió en que no se la comprara, le insistió hasta agotarse, pero el hizo caso omiso y con una agradable sonrisa le respondía una y otra vez que esa pulsera estaba hecha para ella, que ninguna otra mujer podría lucirla tan bien, y era verdad que le quedaba preciosa,

Hermione admitía que Draco tenía muy buen gusto, aunque también le reprochaba que gastaba demasiado dinero inútilmente, sobre todo en mujeres.

El resto de la tarde que se les pasó muy rápido igual que la jornada anterior, la pasaron bastante bien visitando el resto de las galerías y conversando sobre cada cosa que veían y les gustaba,

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había hecho de noche, pero al haber almorzado tan tarde ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, así que entraron directamente en uno de los salones de las fiestas a las que estaban invitados,

aún no había mucha gente, el ambiente era tranquilo y estaba iluminado únicamente por pequeños candiles blancos, Draco fue a la barra y pidió dos copas de champagne azul, y regresó a su asiento junto a Hermione,

- ¿has probado alguna vez el champagne azul? - le dijo tendiendo la copa,

- no, pero dicen que está buenísimo, que lo hacen con unas uvas celestes llamadas reina Isabel, y una pequeña parte de nieve de la Antártida -

- cierto, y por eso es uno de los mas caros, además lo elaboran muy pocas veces, solo hay una cosecha cada veinte años, y solo se puede cultivar donde el clima es mas suave y el sol es débil pero cálido, pruébalo, te gustará -

- valla..., está increíble, es distinto a todo lo que he probado, es..., verdaderamente especial -

- pues brindemos por su sabor y lo mucho que nos gusta -

Los dos alzaron las copas, brindaron y bebieron con gusto, pero lo que Draco omitió decirle a Hermione era que aparte de ser uno de los mejores, también era uno de los que con más rapidez se subían a la cabeza y embriagaban.

Pronto empezó a llenarse de gente y el ambiente relajado y la música fue cambiando a eufórico, hasta las luces que se apagaron por completo cambiaron a unas eléctricas y parpadeantes, de un momento a otro se encontraron en que su tranquila sala se había convertido en una inmensa y alborotada discoteca, la potente música no podía estar mas alta, tanto que tenían que gritar para escucharse o hablarse al oído, y de inmediato se abarrotó de gente que bailaba en las pistas desenfrenadamente,

entre los dos se habían terminado una exquisita botella de ese lujoso champagne azul, y Draco fue a la barra a por unos cócteles que pretendía que Hermione probara, pero cuando llegó con las bebidas, ella se negó en rotundo, estaba algo mareada y no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto, por lo que se lo agradeció pero le dijo que ya no bebería mas, él le estuvo insistiendo largo rato hasta la saciedad de que solo los probara,

le decía que ni siquiera hacía falta que bebiera un buen sorbo, solo quería que los probara, en especial el que le había llevado a ella, que era una suave versión del duende volador, estaba hecho con licor de "duende volador"(vete tu a saber que es...), zumo de moras, jalea de melocotón, agua de menta y piña, pedacitos de coco y mango confitados, y una bola de cremoso helado de fruta de la pasión.

Después de que Draco le insistiera unas cien mil veces, ella accedió a probarlo, solo mojó un poco sus labios con la suntuosa bebida, y se sorprendió de lo escandalosamente rica que le pareció, le gustó tanto que no pudo solo probarla, él le advirtió que bebiera despacio, que se la tomara tranquilamente, pero ella no le hizo caso, no quería, no podía dejar de beber y beber hasta que se la terminó del todo dejando únicamente un ligero rastro de la crema de el helado, que para desconcierto de Draco lamió hasta dejar la copa limpia.

Ante aquel inusual acto en ella, ambos se sonrieron divertidamente, la música, la gente y el ambiente de la fiesta le parecía una pasada,

Draco había estado en mil discotecas, por lo que estaba acostumbrado y no le sorprendía, pero para ella era la primera vez que estaba en una, y realmente le estaba gustando, se empezaba a sentir liberada de su habitual caparazón de responsabilidad y llena de energía, tenía ganas de mezclarse con la gente y bailar hasta caer rendida,

como no se escuchaba lo que decían, se lo dijo a Draco al oído y este con su característica sonrisa burlona de medio lado, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a la pista, se colaron entre el público y empezaron a moverse y a bailar al ritmo agotador de la música, él bailaba estupendamente,

en su boda le había demostrado que era un experto en bailes de salón, pero no pensó que también lo fuera con ese tipo de música, él tampoco se imaginó que ella se desenvolviera tan bien en ese estilo, y tenía que admitir que lo hacía estupendamente, nunca la había visto divertirse tanto ni tan libre como en ese momento,

por una parte casi no se podía creer que fuera ella, la Hermione Granger que conocía, pero por otra parte no podía estar mas sexy, le encantaba observarla, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era como si le estuviese creando una especie de adicción.

Al verla a ella bailar sin límites y divertirse tanto sin reparos decidió seguirle el juego y hacer lo mismo,

se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero después de unas cuantas canciones bastante moviditas llegó una de las lentas, en la que solo se quedaron las parejas en la pista y el resto de la gente fue a sentarse, o a pedir algo en las barras,

ella viendo la actitud de la gente, decidió imitarlos e ir a sentarse un rato hasta que volvieran las rápidas, y cuando se dispuso a marcharse sintió que las manos de Draco atrapaban suavemente su cintura, y la traía hacia el estrechándola contra su cuerpo,

- no te vallas..., bailemos esta... - dijo dulcemente en su oído para que pudiera escuchar,

- estas no me gustan tanto, con las otras podemos movernos más -

- obviamente son estilos distintos..., pero las lentas también tienen su encanto..., ¿verdad? -

- bueno..., depende -

- ¿depende de el efecto que se consiga? -

- Draaacooo... -

- Hermione..., ya no somos niños, ¿porqué te avergüenza tanto tocar ese tema conmigo?,

- no digas tonterías, no me avergüenza -

- claro que si, eres incapaz de hablar conmigo de sexo, te mueres de vergüenza... -

- no es apropiado -

- eres mi esposa, y dentro de poco haremos el amor, ¿y tu dices que no es apropiado que hablemos? -

- Draco..., este no es el momento ni el lugar, ¿no te parece? -

- ¿entonces cuando? -

- no se... pero ahora no -

- de acuerdo, este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero cuando estemos a solas, por ejemplo en el apartamento quiero que hablemos, ¿vale? -

- Draco..., yo..., no se si... -

- Hermione, sabes que tenemos que hablar, lo sabes -

- ufff..., está bien -

- ¿prometido? -

- de acuerdo..., prometido -

Hermione que estaba sonrojada por el ejercicio del baile y la proximidad del cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, o se daría cuenta de que empezaba a debilitarla, aunque a él no le hacía falta mirarla a la cara para darse cuenta de eso,

él empezaba a conocerla muy bien, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le indicaba que lo deseaba, podía notar como toda ella se tensaba al sentir sus dedos en su espalda colarse por el interior de su blusa, notaba su corazón latir mas deprisa, y los nervios invadirla cuando en un inesperado momento no pudo evitar rozar con sus labios la sensible piel de su cuello,

ella reaccionó y se apartó de él, le dijo que tenía ganas de sentarse un rato, y él sin soltarle la mano fue tras ella, las siguientes canciones también fueron lentas, y Draco la miraba con ganas de seguir bailando, pero ella le dijo que estaba cansada y que prefería subir, total, ya eran al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana, y habían estado prácticamente todo el día de pié de un lado para otro.

Solo quince minutos tardaron en llegar, los dos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que estaban cansados, y sin importarle que Draco la mirase, Hermione se desvistió, y se puso un pequeño y transparente camisón de encaje blanco, enseguida notó la cara que puso Draco al ver que se desnudaba y se quitaba el sujetador delante suya, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para discutir o encerrarse en el baño para cambiarse, solo quería ponerse cuanto antes su cómodo pijama y meterse en la cama para descansar y poder dormir a pierna suelta, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo en menos de un minuto, arropándose bien y estirándose cómodamente en su lado.

Draco después de mirar alucinado como se cambiaba hizo lo mismo, apago de dos palmadas las luces y una vez dentro quiso dormirse, pero no pudo, ese día lo había vivido con ella de una forma maravillosa, estaba encantado de estar a su lado, pero no podía decírselo, no lo podía admitir, y lo último que le faltaba para no poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, era ver su precioso cuerpo desnudo, y aunque no lo estuviera completamente, aún así no podía borrar la imagen de sus firmes pechos y de como se colocaba sensualmente por encima el camisón, sin poder dormir Draco se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que al igual que el seguía despierta,

- ¿no puedes dormir? -

- estoy tratando de hacerlo, supongo que será por la fiesta, y la excitación y todo eso -

- ¿excitación? -

- por haberme soltado tanto -

- no tanto como deberías -

- hay veces que es mejor no soltarse nada -

- y hay otras veces que si no lo haces sales perdiendo -

- ¿a que te refieres? -

- me refiero a ti y a tu forma de actuar, a veces por reprimirte tanto te pierdes de disfrutar de las cosas que tienes delante y están hechas para ti -

- creo que en la vida hay que ser prudente -

- no te digo que no, pero solo en algunas ocasiones, en otras no nos sirve de nada -

- yo simplemente trato de hacer siempre lo correcto -

- Hermione..., no siempre podemos hacer lo correcto, de vez en cuando tenemos que arriesgarnos y experimentar, a veces saldrá mal y a veces bien, es cuestión de ir probado,

por cierto, ¿podrías darte la vuelta para que podamos hablar cara a cara? -

- ¿no crees que es hora de dormir? -

- no puedo, y se perfectamente que tu tampoco, date la vuelta..., o parecerá que estoy loco y hablando solo -

- jajajaj jajajajja, pues mucha razón no te falta - se da la vuelta y quedan cara a cara, muy cerca,

- podríamos hablar ahora..., ahora que ninguno de los dos tiene sueño... -

- ¿hablar de que? -

- lo sabes muy bien... -

- haayyyyyyy Draaaacccooo..., ¡pero que pesado eres! -

- ¿¡vas evadirlo otra vez!? -

- uffffff, está bien..., hablemos, a ver si aclaramos las cosas de una vez por todas... -

- si, no es mala idea, eso me ayudará a entender que te ocurre -

- a mi no me ocurre nada, no se a que te refieres -

- pues me refiero a que cada vez que me acerco a ti o te toco, huyes literalmente, eres incapaz de relajarte y disfrutar de lo que hacemos, y me encantaría saber porqué,

¿porqué nunca me dejas seguir adelante? -

- bueno..., porque..., pienso que no es el mejor momento -

- siempre me sales con esas, ¿sabes que se nos acaba el plazo?, ¿tienes idea de como se nos pueden complicar las cosas?,¿dime algo, según tu cuando va a ser un buen momento?, y no se te ocurra decirme que mas adelante, quiero que concretes -

- pues no lo se Draco..., no creo que sea buena idea fijar un día, creo que debería surgir con naturalidad, y se que es importante cumplir el plazo exacto, no es algo que se me halla olvidado o que me esté tomando a la ligera, solo digo que no es bueno estar todo el día rondando con lo mismo, no va a hacer que las cosas cambien -

- pues yo si creo que las cosas deberían cambiar, y sobre todo tu actitud frente a eso, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?,¿o es miedo a involucrarte emocionalmente mas de la cuenta? -

- por supuesto que no Draco, ni te tengo miedo, ni tengo miedo de las consecuencias, como tu bien dirías, es sexo y nada mas, solo tenemos que hacerlo una vez y punto, no me voy a enamorar de ti por eso -

- Hermione yo no he hablado de amor, no he mencionado esa palabra, ¿no me digas que eres de las que piensa que acostándose con alguien puedes llegar a enamorarte?, ¿tan susceptible eres? -

- oye yo no he dicho eso, no te confundas, he dicho todo lo contrario -

- a veces se me olvida que apenas estas descubriendo tu cuerpo, y tus sensaciones -

- ¡no digas estupideces Draco!, tú no me conoces, ni sabes hasta donde he llegado, te crees muy listo, pero en realidad no tienes ni idea de nada -

- jaj jajajjaja jajajja jajaja jaja, se muy bien hasta donde has llegado, el inútil de la comadreja, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de besarte en condiciones, ¿pero como puede ser tan memo? -

- aaahhhjjjj, Dracooo, deja en paz a Ron, y no le llames comadreja, y para tu información besa mil veces mejor que tú -

- ja jajajaj jajajjaj ajajaja, ¿si...?, ¿besa mejor que yo...? - le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, y acariciando suavemente su mejilla - mírame..., mírame y repite eso -

Pero Hermione no pudo, intentó responderle pero le fue imposible, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y la sinceridad consigo misma la hacía contradecirse, y draco con su burlona sonrisa pintada descaradamente en la cara evitó que se diera la vuelta abrazándola y besándola profundamente,

ella al principio forcejeó un poco y trató de deshacerse de sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y la acariciaban, intentó apartarlo empujándolo, pero él la estrechó aún mas contra si, solo despegó sus labios de ella para poder respirar, y un segundo después volvía a besarla apasionadamente, ella ya no le apartaba, correspondía todos sus besos y sus caricias con bastante disposición y avidez, por lo que Draco introdujo una pierna entre sus muslos y presionó un poco mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas fogosamente, haciéndola estremecerse de placer, y gemir levemente,

beso su cuello primero con dulzura y después dándole pequeños chupetones, y justo cuando quiso quitarle el camisón ella se le escabulló, le dijo que era tardísimo y que estaba muy cansada que ya seguirían otro día, le dio las buenas noches y se dio la vuelta pegando su cara a la almohada, para evitar soltar en su cara las sonoras carcajadas que le estaba produciendo el hecho de volver a dejarlo con unas ganas tremendas, y con cara de besugo, sin poder creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Ya era la tercera vez que Hemione le hacía lo mismo, se le escurría de entre los brazos y lo dejaba hirviendo de la ira, más tieso que una vela, y con un dolor entre las piernas que no podría calmarse ni el solito, y que lo tendría otra nochecita más despierto.

Draco que por momentos se sentía arder de cólera y de frustración, tenía unas ganas horrorosas de zarandearla y abofetearla,

quería abalanzarse sobre ella, arrancarle la ropa y calmar esa calentura que lo estaba matando, para él era algo inconcebible que una mujer no sucumbiera a sus encantos a la primera, y jamás podía pasarle por la cabeza el hecho de que se le resistiera y mucho menos que se le negara, ¿pero que tuviera la osadía de rechazarlo nada mas y nada menos que tres veces sistemáticamente?, eso para él ya era el colmo, se sentía humillado, e irrespetado, sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en el objeto de sus burlas, y mas o menos de una forma u otra así estaba siendo,

él empezaba a entender el juego de ella, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo ridiculizara de esa manera, si ella quería jugar iba a tener que prepararse con creces, porque él pensaba devolverle todas las que le había hecho pasar.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría y enfriarse un poco los humos, después de la ducha se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, estaba furioso, y sabía que si se quedaba en ese momento a su lado, tendrían una pelea asegurada, y seguramente no respondería de sus actos, por lo que prefirió pasarse toda la noche viendo películas y programas hasta que amaneció y el sueño comenzó a vencerlo.

Como a las diez de la mañana se metió en la cama muerto del cansancio y no tardó ni tres minutos en quedarse dormido.

Hermione se despertó a las dos de la tarde, y lo vio profundo y agotado, por lo que decidió arreglarse y salir a dar una vuelta sin él.

Bajó a una de las actividades que estaban organizadas para el medio día, al igual que el día anterior estaba todo atestado de gente, aunque hacía incluso algo mas de frío, pero nada de brisa, poco después empezó a levantarse algo de niebla, lo que hizo que algunos actos se suspendieran por el momento y la gente se marchase a comer,

ella por su parte entró en una bonita cafetería estilo años cincuenta y pidió su almuerzo,

un jugoso bistec de ternera a la plancha muy hecho, con patatas fritas, una ensalada verde con chips de maíz, un zumo de cerezas, y un brownie con una bola de helado de vainilla, nata montada y chocolate caliente por encima.

Todo parecía de estilo americano, y hasta la música era de los años cincuenta, la decoración era muy bonita, no se dio prisa en terminar, y disfrutó tranquilamente de su agradable almuerzo, hasta que se puso a pensar en que no llevaba dinero encima,

en realidad nunca lo llevaba, siempre era Draco quien lo pagaba todo,

desde que se había casado con él nunca había tenido que preocuparse por nada que costara dinero, y ese hecho la hacía sentirse como nunca había querido, nunca quiso ser una mantenida,

desde pequeña sus padres siempre la habían enseñado a ser libre e independiente, y a no depender nunca de nadie, desde muy pequeñita su padre le enseñó algunos oficios adecuados para sus años, con los que podía tener un pequeño sueldo,

a los cuatro años se ocupaba todas las tardes de regar el jardín y ayudar a su madre a quitar las malezas, su padre cada día le daba un penique y ella los ahorraba hasta el fin de semana que salían y se compraba algún pastel o un juguete,

a los seis años comenzó con las niñas del barrio a hacer galletas y venderlas a los vecinos y a los nueve años salía cada mañana antes del colegio a repartir en su bicicleta el periódico, puerta por puerta, pero solo lo hizo hasta ese verano, porque a los diez años sus padres la enviaron a Hogwarts.

Recordando aquellos viejos tiempos y la alegre infancia que tuvo, se entristeció un poco pensando en que estaba decepcionando a sus padres, pues a pesar de su juventud, ya estaba casada y mantenida por su esposo.

Con algo de vergüenza pidió que la factura la cargaran a la cuenta de su apartamento,

Pasó la tarde viendo una de las galerías internas en la que se exponía algo de arte muggle, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, también visitó las galerías internacionales y algunas salas infantiles que le encantaron,

estaba viendo algunos juegos para niños, cerca de una ventana y se dio cuenta de que el día estaba totalmente oscurecido, eran las ocho y media, y supuso que Draco llevaría horas levantado, conociéndolo, lo mas seguro es que estuviera bastante enfadado por haber salido sin decirle nada, y puede que también la estuviera buscando, por lo que decidió subir al apartamento.

Pero se encontró con que Draco estaba sentado en el salón viendo el televisor extrañamente relajado e indiferente, ella lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo muy secamente, y no le hizo ninguna pregunta,

siguió viendo su programa, y ella optó por no molestarlo, se quitó el abrigo y se tumbó en la habitación a leer su libro, a ella su actitud le pareció rarísima, aunque recordó la jugada que le hizo la noche anterior y entendió que estuviera irritado con ella, no le extraño que Draco no le dirigiera la palabra en las horas siguientes, hasta que mas o menos a las doce fue a preguntarle si no pensaba bajar a cenar, y ella le respondió que no tenía hambre, él no le insistió en que comiera ni le hizo ningún comentario,

salió de la habitación cogió el móvil y pidió la cena, que no tardó en llegar,

Hermione estaba absorta con su lectura y solo se distrajo con el olor de la comida que le llevaba Draco en una bandeja, y que dejó sobre la cama, luego volvió a salir sin decirle absolutamente nada, ella no entendía muy bien su comportamiento, por una parte parecía muy molesto y distante, pero por otro lado se preocupaba de que comiera, era una actitud bastante extraña, que la hacía pensar en como había cambiado su comportamiento con ella desde que le había puesto un anillo en el dedo.

Draco tampoco pasó esa noche con Hermione, la pasó viendo películas hasta el amanecer, y justo cuando ella se despertó en la mañana, el decidió acostarse a dormir.

Como había pasado en el día anterior, Hermione salió temprano y regresó casi al anochecer, hasta que pensó que no era muy buena idea pasarse los días saliendo sin él, que era quien pagaba todos sus gastos.

Decidió quedarse en el apartamento, y esperar a que se le pasara el enfado con ella, pero al llegar vio que Draco estaba arreglado y listo para salir, solo cogió su abrigo y le dijo que pidiera su cena cuando le apeteciera, que el iba a salir y no regresaría hasta la madrugada.

Curiosamente a ella eso no le hizo ninguna gracia, enseguida pensó que sabiendo como era, lo mas seguro es que fuese en busca de alguna chica para pasarlo bien un rato, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo,

salió a una de las discotecas donde un buen numero de chicas se le insinuaban viendo que estaba solo y supuestamente disponible, y como había hecho cientos de veces, se llevó con él a tres de ellas, y pagó una noche en otro apartamento para que pudieran estar los cuatro tranquilos, y dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías, que harían que de una vez por todas se saciara, y se calmara.

Su intención era solo pasar esa noche fuera, pero entre todas lo convencieron para que se quedara también el día, él se lo pensó un poco y accedió completamente encantado, hacía mucho que no se lo pasaba tan bien,

durante horas no paró de hacerles el amor, primero por turnos y luego las tres decidieron que el únicamente se tumbara y se dejara atender, y entre juegos sexuales duchas, comidas y risas, se oscureció otro día sin que ninguno se diera cuenta,

estaban bastante cansados, y se les ocurrió hacer una siesta los cuatro juntitos, él no se negó y se metió en la cama otra vez con ellas, quedándose completamente dormido entre los pechos de una y otra.

No se percató de la hora que era, el sonido de los truenos lo despertaron, a su lado estaba una de las chicas, y las otras dos estaban sentadas en el salón almorzando fastuosamente y por supuesto cargando la factura a su cuenta,

miró el reloj y se alarmó, eran las seis de la tarde, le había dicho a Hermione que llegaría a la madrugada, seguramente estaría preocupada por él, y en un principio había sido así, cuando ella se despertó en la mañana y vio que el aún no había llegado, bajó a la recepción y preguntó si él le había dejado algún mensaje, como había tormenta, las lechuzas del correo no podían volar, por lo que pensó que Draco le habría dejado algo dicho en la recepción, pero no había sido así, y la recepcionista viendo la preocupación en su cara, le propuso seguir un rastreo de su cuenta para ver si seguía en la urbanización, o se había marchado, ella le dio permiso y accedió.

Enseguida le salió en pantalla el historial de su cuenta y su último movimiento, supuestamente a las cinco de la mañana había cargado a su tarjeta un apartamento, seis botellas de licores y vodka rojo, y tres pociones anticonceptivas, y ese mismo día se había añadido a los gastos cuatro almuerzos imperiales, y dos botellas mas de champagne rosado.

No podía ser mas humillante, la recepcionista la miró algo consternada y le preguntó si podía ayudarla en algo, pero ella todo lo indiferente que se pudo mostrar, le agradeció el favor y regresó despacio a su apartamento.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Draco siempre había estado con otras mujeres estando casado con ella, y en un principio a ella no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, incluso ese hecho la había tranquilizado y le había quitado un gran peso de encima, pues cuanto mas viera a sus amiguitas, menos la molestaría a ella, solo tenía que cumplir con él una sola vez, y aparte de eso nunca mas volverían a tocarse, no estaban obligados a nada mas, su matrimonio era una farsa y no tenían porque guardarse fidelidad, no eran una pareja, no se amaban, ni siquiera se querían, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, que viendo aquel historial, sintió que se le partía el corazón,

pero no entendía porque se sentía así, no entendía porque le dolía tanto saber que Draco estaba con esas mujeres, no podía comprender porque tenía esas ganas atroces de llorar, y tumbada en la cama solo podía desahogarse y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro,

se odió a si misma por estar celosa, y por sentirse tan triste sabiendo que el la engañaba,

¿¡pero que es lo que pretendo!?, ¿¡que me pasa!?, Draco no me debe nada, no es nada mío, esto es tan solo un contrato como cualquier otro, no tiene porque serme fiel, nuestro matrimonio es una mentira...,¿¡pero que me pasa con el!?,

¿porque me duele tanto que esté con otras?, no..., no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así, solo una mujer enamorada tiene ese derecho..., ¡y yo no lo estoy!, ¡no te amo Draco!, ¡no te amo ni te amaré nunca!.

Hermione pasó una mala mañana, estuvo sollozando tristemente casi todo el tiempo,

ni siquiera pudo desayunar ni almorzar, se le había quitado el apetito, y no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, trató de leer un rato pero no podía concentrarse, así que encendió un rato la televisión, quizás así se olvidaba un poco de el mal trago, y lograba meterse en la cabeza que no era nadie para meterse en la vida personal de él.

Draco algo preocupado, apareció a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, y la encontró sentada en el salón, se fijó en que tenía los ojos realmente hinchados y rojos de haber estado llorando, tenía el semblante un tanto deprimido, y la mirada como dolida, como si una persona querida acabara de traicionarla, tras verla así, sintió una dura punzada en el pecho, y un espantoso halo de culpabilidad lo recorrió por completo, haciéndolo sentir miserable, aunque esa sensación le duró solo unos minutos, porque enseguida se recordó así mismo que el era Draco Malfoy, que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana cuando le diera la gana y con quien le diera la gana, y su gesto altivo regresó a su ser como de costumbre.

Draco le preguntó si había almorzado, y ella le respondió que no le dio hambre,

- pues aunque no tengas hambre deberías hacer el esfuerzo de comer - le dijo el algo contrariado, le preguntó si había ido a visitar alguna otra exposición y ella negó con la cabeza, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con él, ni tampoco quería verlo en ese momento, pero el insistió y la siguió interrogando,

- ¿has estado todo el día aquí? -

- no, esta mañana bajé a la recepción -

- ¿ha habido algún problema? - el problema es que te has ido a la cama con tres mujeres, estuvo a punto de decirle.

- no..., por supuesto que no... - le dijo algo llorosa,

- ¿y porque has ido entonces? - preguntó con algo de tensión imaginando lo que había pasado,

- pues..., para serte sincera..., como tardabas tanto, pensé que te había pasado algo..., y fui a preguntar si había algún mensaje tuyo para mi - le dijo clavando su triste mirada en la suya,

- ya..., bueno..., estoy bien, ya ves que no me ha pasado nada, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi Hermione -

- lo se... - dijo al borde de las lagrimas - no tengo ningún derecho... -

Hermione se levantó del sofá y se encerró en cuarto de baño para que Draco no la viera llorar, pero él se había dado cuenta, y también sabía que era probable que ella se hubiera enterado de lo que había hecho, tocó suavemente la puerta y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero ella no le respondió, pegó el oído a la puerta y pudo escucharla llorando,

lo mejor era aclarar las cosas y sincerarse, no quería ocultarle nada, y seguramente ella ya intuía que el había estado con alguien, así que entró sin pedir permiso y la obligó a salir sentándola en la cama para que lo escuchase,

- Hermione..., escucha..., por favor deja de llorar y escúchame, anoche..., anoche estaba muy cabreado y salí a emborracharme -

- Draco..., déjalo -

- no, quiero contártelo, no quiero tener nada que ocultarte -

- Draco..., no hace falta que me digas nada, no tienes esa obligación, tu eres completamente libre y responsable de tus actos, y yo soy la menos indicada para pedirte explicaciones de lo que haces o no haces, a mi solo me debes lo que has firmado en un contrato, y entre otras cosas no se te exige que te sinceres, a mi no me hace falta que lo hagas... -

- ¿pero de que hablas?, ¿porque me sales ahora con el contrato?, estamos hablando de cosas diferentes, mira lo mas importante en un matrimonio es -

- Draco, nuestro matrimonio no es mas que un papel firmado por tus padres por los jueces y por tú y yo, en el que tú te comprometes a respetarme y preocuparte por mi bienestar físico, y en el que yo me comprometo a entregarme a ti en el plazo de los tres primeros meses, y aunque no lo creas lo tengo muy presente, tú te encargas de recordármelo cada día, se que nos tenemos que acostar, pero no será hoy ni mañana, ni pasado mañana ni la semana que viene, será cuando me sienta preparada para ello, y definitivamente creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de no dañarnos estos tres años, no hace falta que finjas que te gusto ni que me trates como a tu mujer, esto es solo un juego, solo cumplimos un papel, no nos lo creamos, no lo hagamos realidad o nos enloqueceremos, y tampoco hace falta que me cuentes tu privacidad ni que seamos amigos, simplemente tratemos de llevarnos bien y de no herirnos, yo he firmado respetarte, y es lo que voy a hacer, solo te pido eso de tu parte, luego tienes todo el derecho del mundo de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras -

- Hermione, ¿que te dijeron en la recepción? -

- que no habían mensajes tuyos para mi -

- ¿y ya esta?, ¿luego te subiste? -

suspiró - no..., luego me dijo la recepcionista, que viendo el historial de la cuenta, podría saber si te habías marchado o seguías aquí, así que me lo enseñó, y vi que en efecto seguías en la urbanización - le dijo afirmando lo que ambos ya sabían,

- soy un hombre Hermione, necesito sexo, lo necesito, ¿entiendes?, no puedo tener a mi lado a una mujer tentándome y provocándome todo el rato y aguantarme las ganas, no soy de piedra, si hubieras accedido a... -

- Draco, déjalo ya, me da igual si te acuestas con tres o con trescientas, no me importa si necesitas sexo o no, ese es tu problema, ya eres mayorcito, y por lo que veo te las apañas estupendamente, te repito que cumpliré con mi parte del trato y nos acostaremos cuando esté preparada -

- ¿a si?, ¿y cuando narices será eso?, quiero una fecha concreta y te dejaré en paz hasta entonces -

- después de navidad, mejor dicho en enero, a finales de enero, el veinticinco, no pasará de ese día, lo prometo -

- ¿el veinticinco de enero?, ¿una semana antes de que se pasen los tres meses?, tu estas loca -

- el veinticinco Draco -

- no -

- será el veinticinco Draco, es mi última palabra -

- ¡NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA! -

- ¡tengo derecho a decidirlo!, ¡no me puedes presionar así!, ¡ya está decidido!, no será antes del veinticinco de enero, puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, y puedes liarte con todas las mujeres que te plazca para quitarte las ganas, pero no te acerques a mí hasta entonces -

Hermione salió del apartamento y dejó a Draco solo y a punto de estallar de la rabia, su padre le había advertido una y otra vez que lo mas peligroso que podía hacer era esperar al ultimo momento, y eso era exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente, y desde luego Draco no le iba a consentir que los pusiera en riesgo,

- eso no te lo crees ni tu Hermione, no te vas a salir con la tuya, no me dejas otra opción, ya veo la ficha que has movido, ahora me toca a mi mover la mía, veremos quien de los dos gana esta partida - pensaba Draco para si mismo.

Hermione regresó al par de horas y Draco le preguntó si había cenado, ella le respondió que no y él cogió sus abrigos y le dijo que bajarían a cenar, ella le respondió que no le apetecía volver a salir y que no tenía hambre, él le recordó que llevaba todo el día sin comer, que si quería se quedaban en el apartamento, pero que entonces cenarían ahí, ella que estaba bastante disgustada y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, no le hizo mas comentarios y decidió meterse en la habitación y seguir leyendo para ver si así lo perdía de vista un rato mas, él, que extrañamente seguía sintiendo algo de remordimiento, pidió que les trajeran un par de lasañas, dos ensaladas de queso, y un par de tiramisus, y de beber pidió el mejor vino de la casa.

Cuando llegó todo, Draco lo ordenó románticamente en la mesa, encendió un puñado de bonitas velas que flotaban en el techo, y la llamó para que saliera a cenar, aunque prácticamente tuvo que tirar de ella porque se negaba en redondo a comer con él, y él aunque lo sabía y lo irritaba, guardó en lo mas profundo de su ser su enfado,

ella que seguía algo sensible y con muy poco apetito apenas probó la cena, se levantó y regresó a la habitación para seguir reanudar su lectura, pero sobre todo para no estar a su lado.

Draco terminó de cenar solo, y se quedó luchando con su conciencia y pensando en que lo que iba a hacer era de lo mas despreciable, cualquier persona sensata y en sus cabales se lo reprocharía, cualquier buena persona se lo recriminaría,

pero ese era el kit de la cuestión,

él no se consideraba buena persona, siempre había sido egoísta déspota y malvado con los demás, y siempre había logrado todo lo que se proponía por las buenas o por las malas, por lo que esta vez no iba a ser distinta, ella no le había dejado otro remedio, y no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse en riesgo él, ni a su familia por algo que le parecía tan fácil de resolver, así que estaba decidido a hacerlo, ya no perdería mas el tiempo,

aprovechó que Hermione estaba en el baño para sacar de su maleta el pequeño frasquito de luxurium, regresó con el al salón, y vertió absolutamente todo el contenido en una copa que llenó a la mitad con vino, pretendía que se la tomara toda, así que no debía llenarla mucho, y la suya la llenó por completo, cuando salió ella del baño, Draco entro con las dos copas y las colocó en la mesita de noche de su lado, se sentó en la cama, y despacio le retiró el libro de las manos,

- quiero que hablemos -

- Draco estaba leyendo, y no me apetece hablar contigo ahora, ¿puedes devolverme el libro y dejarme en paz? -

- claro, podrás seguir leyendo todo lo que tú quieras y te dejaré en paz en cuanto terminemos de hablar -

- ya te he dicho que no me apetece hablar contigo, ya está todo dicho, ahora por favor, déjame en paz -

- hay algo que no me has contado, ¿porque llorabas? -

- no lloraba -

- mientes fatal, incluso ahora tienes los ojos llorosos por las lagrimas -

- no es por ti, es que no me siento bien, no quiero estar aquí, y estoy preocupada por los estudios, lloraba porque..., me siento algo agobiada, solo por eso -

- ¿estas segura?, a veces pienso que... -

- ya no me gusta este sitio, odio estar aquí, quiero irme -

- no te preocupes, mañana mismo regresaremos -

- ¿mañana?, ¿en serio? -

- claro, si te sientes mal aquí nos marchamos, no lo hacemos esta noche porque no quiero exponer a nuestro cochero a una tormenta nocturna, podría ser peligroso para los tres, así que partiremos de regreso mañana después de desayunar, ¿estas de acuerdo? -

- si..., pero no lo entiendo, viniste con intención de quedarte toda la semana, podría irme solo yo, y tú podrías quedarte, parece que tu si estas bien aquí... -

- la idea era que estuviéramos en un lugar que nos gustase a ambos, y en el que nos sintiéramos cómodos y libres para pasar tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor, si tú no estas bien en este sitio, mi obligación es sacarte de aquí, y es cierto que fue una imbecilidad por mi parte haberme ido con esas mujeres, pero ya me conoces, yo soy así de patán y descerebrado, porque es eso lo que piensas de mi ¿no? -

- ¿acaso te importa lo que yo piense de ti? -

- por su puesto, aunque te sorprenda, me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mi, en especial las mujeres, y doblemente si se casan conmigo, tú sabes que yo no soy hombre de pedir perdón, pero se aprender de mis errores y no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra, Hermione..., nadie desea mas que yo que convivamos en paz, y se que he metido la pata un montón de veces, pero si dialogamos y tratamos de ponernos de acuerdo, nuestra vida en común lograría ser como mínimo llevadera, creo que con la disposición adecuada de los dos, podríamos vivir estos tres años con bastante paz y sosiego, por mi parte estoy dispuesto a cambiar y a mejorar todo lo que haya que mejorar al cien por cien, quiero que nos llevemos bien, de verdad... -

- ¿en serio? - le responde bastante incrédula,

- si, si a ti te parece bien -

- yo..., no se que decirte..., puede ser una perdida de tiempo -

- intentémoslo Hermione, al menos si no funciona, no será por no haberlo intentado, por favor..., hagamos un último esfuerzo por salir bien parados de esto -

suspiró - está bien..., intentemos llevarnos bien... -

- genial, brindemos por nuestro nuevo acuerdo y nuestra disposición a mejorar las cosas, ten tu copa -

- oh..., no me apetece gracias...-

- vamos Hermione..., hemos hecho un buen trato, tenemos que brindar y beber un poco para que nos de suerte, además la copa esta por la mitad, media copa no te sentará mal, y te ayudará a dormir si te falta el sueño -

- la verdad es que tengo algo de insomnio..., tienes razón, y si queremos madrugar será mejor dormirnos temprano y descansar -

- bien dicho, ¿chin chin, entonces? -

- vaaaleee..., chin chin - ambos chocan la copa y beben un buen sorbo de dulce vino añejo,

- mmm, este vino está buenísimo, ¿sabías que plantan moras junto a las vides? -

- pues no..., no lo sabía..., con razón tiene este sabor tan dulzón, y se le nota cierta esencia a moras -

- si, me lo recomendaron, ¿quieres brindar tú por algo? -

- mmm, no..., no se me ocurre nada ahora mismo -

- ¿que te parece si brindamos por que saquemos las notas mas altas para este trimestre?

- si, esa es buena, espero que el profesor Dawson no se pase con los deberes cuando volvamos -

- ah..., si..., jajajaj, se que estará deseando machacarnos, pero yo se una cosita que tú no sabes..., y se ve que está muy contento contigo -

- ¿porque dices eso?, ¿es que acaso ha comentado algo sobre mis calificaciones? -

- mmm, hagamos una cosa, termínate la copa y te contaré todo lo que le ha dicho a mi padre de ti,¿trato hecho? -

- trato hecho... -

Draco vio satisfecho y con algo de nerviosismo, como Hermione se terminaba toda la copa sin dejar una gota, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, y le dijo que era mejor que se acostara ya para coger el sueño rápidamente y despertarse temprano y descansada, así le contaría cómodamente todo lo que su profesor había dicho de ella, y luego podían dormirse, a ella le pareció una buena idea y fue al baño a cambiarse, solo tardó un par de minutos, y enseguida se metió en la cama a su lado muy intrigada, y se acomodó para poder escucharlo, de un par de palmadas Draco apagó las luces y quedaron completamente a oscuras excepto por la brillante luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, y para asombro de Hermione, Draco le contó todo cuanto había oído de ella en el despacho de su padre mientras hablaban y él escuchaba pegado a la puerta,

todo eran elogios y buenas palabras, a pesar de su fachada estricta severa y poco indulgente, el profesor Dawson la tenía en gran estima, y la valoraba mucho como alumna, y también como persona, Hermione que estaba muy sorprendida, casi no se lo podía creer, y cuando Draco terminó de contárselo todo, le dio las gracias y se durmió casi al instante extrañamente feliz.

Él, que estaba atento a cada uno de sus gestos, no notó ningún cambio en ella que le indicase que el potente afrodisíaco había dado resultado, pero también sabía que no era algo inmediato, y que a veces actuaba unas horas después de haberlo ingerido.

De todas formas no tenía nada de que preocuparse, pues su madre le había indicado que con tan solo unas gotas funcionaba perfectamente, y el le había echado el frasco entero en la copa, el efecto sería tan desmesurado, que no se le pasaría hasta que hicieran el amor, solo cuatro gotas era lo recomendado, a veces seis para la gente con una férrea voluntad, pero lo que no era nada recomendable, era que se ingiriese todo el frasco de una sola vez, el lo sabía, pero pensaba que de esa manera ella se le echaría en los brazos como una posesa,y por fin concluirían aquella dichosa parte del contrato que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba causando.

Sin embargo esa noche lo único que ocurrió, fue que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, y se despertaron gracias al reloj de Draco, hacia las ocho de la mañana.

Narra Hermione:

Draco que todavía sigue algo adormilado me despierta y me dice que son las ocho, está guapísimo recién levantado, tiene un aire varonil y desaliñado que me encanta, como me apetece acariciar su revuelto cabello y su torso desnudo...,

su piel es tan suave...,ufffff, parece que me he levantado con las hormonas algo disparadas, será mejor que me de una ducha para espabilarme,

Draco pide nuestro desayuno y mientras llega y yo me arreglo, él va a dormir cinco minutos más, parece tan distinto cuando esta dormido..., tengo que admitir que es un excelente amante, aún no me he entregado a el, pero con lo poco que hemos hecho, me he sentido en las nubes...,

entro en la ducha pensando en él, en su forma de mirarme, a veces me devora con la mirada...,yo se que solo lo hace porque está obligado a acostarse conmigo y quiere quitarse eso de encima cuanto antes, aunque las veces que me ha tocado..., no se..., quizás sea una ignorante en estas cuestiones, pero cuando me toca o me besa, siento que hay algo mas que obligación por su parte, me hace sentir que me desea, me desea de verdad, jamás me había imaginado que mis primeros juegos amorosos serían con Malfoy, es extraño el destino..., pero mas extraño es todo lo que me hace sentir, no me cabe en la cabeza la idea de que me pueda estar enamorando de él, no puede pasarme eso..., seguramente lo que me ocurre es que estoy algo confusa, a mi edad es lo normal, aún estoy cambiando, y tengo todas las sensaciones a flor de piel,

es lógico que me parezca atractivo, si me soy sincera, Draco es increíblemente atractivo, y no es solo por su físico, tiene algo especial..., no se que es exactamente, no se describirlo, pero ese algo que tiene hace que..., me humedezca pensando en él...,

no puedo evitar pensar en sus besos, en sus labios en mi cuello..., en mis pechos..., y su hábil mano subiendo entre mis muslos..., acariciándome y derritiéndome..., uffff, que me pasa...,

Termino de ducharme con agua fría para alejar esos calenturientos pensamientos de mi mente, y me visto rápidamente,

me peino y me seco el pelo con el secador, me maquillo un poco y cuando salgo el desayuno ya está listo en el salón, Draco está leyendo el profeta, solo está con los bóxer luciendo su escultural cuerpo, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito, y tengo que confesar que siempre consigue excitarme, -¡Hermione Jane Granger!, ¿¡pero que cosas estas pensando!?,- ¡esta no eres tú!,

Draco me mira y me sonríe simpáticamente, me da los buenos días, pero curiosamente no me suelta ninguno de los pícaros halagos a los que me tiene acostumbrada, por un lado lo agradezco, pero por otro me parece un poco raro..., él siempre comenta mi aspecto.

Después de desayunar, él se ducha en diez minutos y hacemos las maletas, el día ha mejorado un poco, pero han dado el aviso de que en unos días nevará, ya me extrañaba a mi que tardara tanto,

nos subimos al carruaje y el se sienta frente a mi, pensé que se sentaría a mi lado, me habría gustado, ¿porqué?,¿porqué quiero que se siente a mi lado?.

Hoy está especialmente guapo, está para comérselo, veo como juguetea con su pelo y observa por la ventana, de repente me mira y me guiña un ojo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, ¡mmm..., me enloquece!,

siento el irresistible impulso de lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, solo me apetece besarlo y acariciarlo, no se que me pasa hoy con él..., lo deseo..., y encima no deja de mirarme con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, yo también le sonrío,

- ¿quieres que me siente a tu lado? - me pregunta él, y yo asiento con la cabeza, enseguida lo hace y me abraza, y yo me siento genial, me encanta su masculino olor,

yo también le abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, ¿será que estoy soñando?, esta forma de actuar no es normal en mi, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!, él besa mi frente con cariño, y acaricia mi hombro, besa mi mejilla y roza mi nariz juguetonamente con la suya,

noto un cosquilleo en el vientre, y me abrazo mas a el acurrucándome y hundiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, parece que él me mira algo intrigado, y me pregunta si estoy bien, yo asiento con la cabeza, y no puedo evitar darle un beso en el cuello,

¡no he podido controlarme, he besado su cuello y lo he vuelto a hacer!

él sujeta mi cara con sus dos manos y me mira fijamente, como intentando encontrar algo..., y me besa, yo le abrazo aún mas y profundizo el beso, me levanta y me sienta sobre él quedando los dos de frente, el vestido que llevo es bastante ajustado y un poco incomodo, él me levanta la falda hasta el principio de mis nalgas, y yo puedo sentarme mas cómodamente sobre él,

abraza mi cintura estrechándome contra su pecho, y me besa apasionadamente, acaricia mi espalda y mi nuca, nos besamos como nunca, y yo no le pongo ningún obstáculo para que haga conmigo lo que quiera,

sin dejar de besarme, mete sus manos dentro de mi falda y acaricia mi trasero, despega su boca de la mía un instante y me mira intentando averiguar si pienso pararlo, pero al no recibir ninguna negativa, introduce los dedos y me toca por dentro de mi ropa interior, el tacto de sus dedos en esa zona de mi piel desnuda me estremece y comienzo a suspirar, él reparte una lluvia de besos en mi cuello y en mi escote, mientras yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y acerco mis pechos a su cara, él aprovecha y hunde la cabeza entre ellos, besando y chupeteando, y en ese momento noto que sus manos abandonan mis nalgas,

alza su cara acercándola a la mía sin llegar a besarme y me mira fijamente, siento las yemas de sus dedos rozándome entre las piernas , se me escapa un leve gemido y sus labios tocan los míos brevemente, su mano se introduce en mi braguita y acaricia mi sexo con toda libertad, nota mi humedad, ardo..., el placer se extiende por todo mi cuerpo,

suspiros y mas suspiros quedan atrapados en nuestros besos, pero por desgracia, empezamos a descender, aterrizaremos en unos diez minutos,

lo beso por última vez y él se niega a soltarme, me tiene firmemente agarrada y me impide levantarme, yo le susurro al oído que estamos a punto de entrar en la mansión, y tirando un poco de sus brazos, logro que los relaje y me deje sentarme a su lado,

me bajo el vestido y me lo acomodo correctamente, miro la cara tan pervertida que tiene y me río, él me sonríe y me besa en la mejilla.

Tocamos el suelo, salimos del carruaje, y justo cuando estamos fuera, Draco tira de mi mano y empieza a correr obligándome a seguirlo hasta nuestra habitación, busca su llave como un loco y como no la encuentra, trata de derribar la puerta a golpes, lo que provoca mi risa y que lo tranquilice diciéndole que espere un segundo, saco de mi cartera mi llave y se la entrego, él abre a toda prisa, y me coge a horcajadas levantándome del suelo y pegándome a la puerta que acaba de cerrar de un golpe, yo me abrazo a el con fuerza y no paramos de besarnos, se despega un poco de mi para recuperar el aliento y evita que yo le vuelva a besar, entonces me habla en un susurro a oído,

- debería hacerte sufrir como lo has hecho tu conmigo..., debería negarme a hacerte el amor las tres veces que te me has escapado tu..., te mereces que te deje ardiendo en deseo de las ganas y me niegue a tocarte..., pero no puedo..., ¡me vuelves loco!, ¿que me has hecho, bruja...?, me has hechizado... -

Me besa otra vez profundamente, introduciendo su lengua despacio, calentándome, y haciendo que se me erice la piel,

camina conmigo en brazos y me tumba despacio en la cama, él me sonríe lascivamente y yo con el calor abrasando mi alma, me muerdo el labio inferior, nunca lo había deseado con tanto fervor, ya no pienso en seguir haciéndole esperar, olvido por momentos mi objetivo de darle una lección,

ya no pienso en nada, solo en nosotros dos, en vivir el momento y disfrutar todo lo que pueda de lo que sentimos, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma, hasta liberar toda la pasión reprimida y atrapada en nuestros cuerpos.

Veo como tira al suelo su chaqueta y se desata a toda velocidad la corbata,

desabotona su camisa y se despoja de ella, me quita los tacones y se acerca muy despacio para besarme, mientras lo hace, me sube lentamente la falda del vestido y desata las ligas de mis medias, baja una con cuidado hasta retirarla del todo y luego la otra, uffff, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, el corazón se me dispara y mi respiración se agita,

él se da cuenta, y me besa con mucha dulzura, acaricia suavemente mis sonrosadas mejillas y mi cabello, pero sigo nerviosa, esta va a ser la primera vez que tenga a un hombre dentro, y no se que sentiré, ni se como actuar, estoy como paralizada.

Él me levanta el vestido por encima del cuerpo y me lo quita, veo en su pecho y en su boca que su respiración también es agitada, levanta mis caderas y desabrocha mi liguero, lo retira y me da mil besos en el vientre, roza con la punta de su lengua mi ombligo y me hace reír, pero luego empiezo a suspirar, su lengua en mi piel me enloquece...,

se separa de mi y se levanta, no quiero que lo haga, yo quiero que siga, pero ignora mi gesto de enfurruñamiento, y una vez de pié, se quita el pantalón, yo no aparto la vista de su cuerpo, no puedo, no quiero, está increíble, es el chico mas guapo del mundo, todo él es una obra de arte humana, todo su cuerpo es hermoso,

lo contemplo centímetro a centímetro, sabiendo que es él, y solo él, quien va a hacerme suya, miro su bóxer, difícilmente oculta su abultada virilidad.

Mi corazón está a mil por hora, trato de tranquilizarme pero veo como él avanza hacia mi, acorralándome en la cama, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, muy despacio sus cálidas manos abren mis muslos y él se cuela entre ellos, tumbándose sobre mi, uffff..., - respira Hermione, respira..., -

me besa con ternura y profundidad, despacio, suavemente, saboreando mis labios, transmitiéndome tranquilidad con su mirada, acaricia mis hombros y mis brazos, recorre con las palmas de sus manos la curva de mis costados, deteniéndose en mi cintura y mis caderas, besa mi cuello pacientemente, lo mordisquea, lo chupa, y me abraza fuertemente contra él, hunde sus caderas en las mías y mantiene la presión entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir toda su hombría, me hace gemir levemente, vuelve a besar mis labios mientras acaricia mis muslos.

Me abraza por los hombros y me separa un poco de la cama, desabrocha mi sujetador, y me lo quita,

acaricia la redondez de mis pechos con delicadeza, realmente lo disfruta, pero yo mas que él, los besa, los lame, los devora, se concentra en estimular mis pezones largo rato, los rodea con la lengua, los atrapa en sus labios, succiona..., mmm..., no puedo mas..., aprieto su cabeza contra mi,

después de saciarse de ellos, me mira, y me besa cariñosamente, clava su pícara mirada en la mía y baja una de sus manos hacia lo único que me queda de ropa interior, su mano entra y acaricia mi sexo con decisión, haciéndome gemir mas fuerte y provocando que eche hacia atrás la cabeza, el placer es fuerte, se extiende por todo mi ser, noto sus labios en mi oído, y me susurra un - ya estas lista para mi - .

¿lista?, ¿para que mas estoy lista?, mi pregunta se responde sola, Draco con un rápido movimiento se deshace de su bóxer, levanta otra vez mis caderas y hace lo mismo con mis braguitas.

Valla..., llegó el momento, que nervios..., Afrodita..., diosa del amor..., despliega tu magia..., haz que gocemos de este momento...,

Draco muy lentamente abre mis rodillas y vuelve a colocarse entre mis muslos tumbándose sobre mí,

- al principio te dolerá un poco -

- ¿como? -

- la primera vez suele doler... -

- no es la primera - le digo tratando de defenderme, el me mira divertido, me sonríe ampliamente, y me da un dulce y profundo beso, clava sus preciosos ojazos grises en los míos, y de repente me sobresalto,

noto la punta de su miembro presionando mi resistente himen, instintivamente aparto mis caderas y despego con mis manos su cuerpo de mi,

él, con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, sube mis manos hasta quedar a los lados de mi cabeza y las entrelaza con las suyas, se pega a mi, se acomoda nuevamente y repite la acción, yo me tenso a mas no poder y trato de empujarlo, pero el me tiene atrapada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y sujeta bien mis manos para que no lo haga.

- sssshhhhh..., tranquila preciosa..., estate quietecita... - susurra,

- duele... -

- te prometo que solo al principio..., abrázame fuerte... -

le obedezco y lo abrazo con fuerza, él presiona otra vez con mas intensidad, y yo ahogo un gritito, empieza a dolerme de verdad, y parece que no va a poder romper mi himen con facilidad, Draco me besa profunda y apasionadamente haciendo que me olvide de todo, la dulzura de sus labios me tranquiliza, me aturde, pero tomándome por sorpresa, hace un seco movimiento con su cadera y me da un firme empujón, me abraza con mas fuerza aún y me da otro firme empujón rompiendo la resistente membrana, e introduciendo el principio de su miembro en mi,

- ¡que dolor...,! me quejo...,

él sin dejar de besarme, ignora el hecho, y me da otro empujón entrando en mi interior por completo, y a mi se me escapan unas lágrimas, noto cada centímetro de su virilidad dentro de mí, llenándome, invadiéndome, colapsándome, me duele..., me duele...,

- Draco..., me duele... - le susurro, y el que está inmóvil, agarra mi cara con sus dos manos y me besa,

- relájate, mi amor..., mi princesa..., relájate..., me quedaré quieto un instante..., para que puedas acostumbrarte..., a tenerme dentro..., relájate amor mío..., te prometo que vas a disfrutar... -

Trato de hacerle caso, los dos estamos sudando y rojos de pasión, sobre todo él, que parece que lo que mas le cuesta ahora mismo es no moverse,

intento olvidarme del dolor, y acaricio toda su espalda, beso su pecho, su cuello, y sus labios, él no puede mas, y empieza a moverse en un suave balanceo, muy suave, muy despacio, dulce...,el dolor empieza a mermar, y una oleada de calor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo desde el interior, el balanceo se vuelve mas rítmico, mas firme, mas...,

Merliiiiinnnnn..., cada vez que entra y sale de mi es como una caricia..., ya no hay dolor..., solo placer...,empieza a moverse mas rápido, es puro placer..., entra mas profundamente y empuja..., ¡oh!..., Draco..., empuja... mmm..., ¿que es esto que siento...,?, es maravilloso..., es una delicia..., es pura felicidad...,

- mi amor... - le dice entre besos - ¿estas bien...? -

- Draco... - suspiro -

- ¿quieres que pare...,? -

- no..., - suspiro -

- mi amor..., te voy hacer tocar el cielo... -

Me besa profundamente, y besa mi cuello sin dejar de moverse, cada vez son más fuertes sus movimientos, mas profundos..., mas placenteros..., es enloquecedoramente placentero...,

empezamos a gemir con fuerza los dos, los dos llevamos el ritmo, pero él me supera, me embiste, una y otra vez..., no para..., cada vez mas adentro..., cada vez mas fuerte..., mas rápido..., me besa..., no suelta mi boca..., el placer sube y me desborda..., me envuelve..., Draco..., Draco..., Draco..., aaaahhhhhh..., voy a explotar..., estoy en el cielo..., toco las nubes..., mi amor..., te amo...,

- te amo... -

- ¿me amas...? -

ups, acabo de meter la pata - yo..., yo... - Me da una última y potente embestida que provoca que estalle, y vea fuegos artificiales, él, que está todavía en lo mas profundo de mi interior, también estalla, y lo escucho gemir enérgicamente, casi gruñe, se queda quieto un momento recuperando el aliento, y se desploma sobre mi.

Cuando respira con mas normalidad, me besa tiernamente, y sale con cuidado de mi cuerpo, estira el edredón para arroparnos, se tumba de lado en la cama y me abraza, me estrecha contra él y parece que no puede dejar de besarme,

- ¿estas bien, princesa? -

- mejor que bien... - le respondo somnolienta, agotada y sudorosa,

- ¿te duele dentro? -

- solo un poco... -

- se te pasará, te lo juro -

- tranquilo..., te creo... - me da un ligero beso en los labios y en la frente,

- ¿quieres que durmamos un ratito, muñeca? -

- mmm..., si... -

- muy bien..., ven aquí..., apoya tu cabecita en mi pecho -

Nunca en mi vida me he sentido así, no se si es porque le acabo de entregar lo mas valioso que guardaba, o si lo que me pasa es que me he enamorado de él perdidamente,

ya no se que pensar, solo se que en este momento, no podría estar mas unida a él, me siento suya, y no me importa, ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra eso, Draco me acurruca entre sus brazos y me acaricia dulcemente, hasta que me quedo profundamente dormida.

Narra Draco:

Acabo de hacerla mía, por fin eres mía..., nunca en mi vida me he sentido así, ya no tengo ninguna duda, ahora ya solo me importa una cosa,

Fortuna..., Fortuna..., Diosa Fortuna..., eternamente te estaré agradecido por haberla traído junto a mí.

Hermione, mi amor..., te amo..., te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...,

- Hermione..., te amo con toda mi alma... - le susurro,

- mmm... - ella sigue profundamente dormida,

- te amo, mi vida, ya no permitiré que te alejes de mi -


	20. Te doy mi alma

Hola a todxs!, mil gracias por los mensajes del capitulo anterior, me alegro de que les este pareciendo una historia entretenida, y espero que este cap. tan bien les guste.

¡pásenla bien, nos vemos!

* * *

capitulo 20: Te doy mi alma,

Narra Draco:

La tengo en mis brazos, tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer de mi vida, todavía no me lo puedo creer..., Hermione..., mi mujer..., mía y de nadie mas,

ayer pedí a la diosa Fortuna que pusiera en mi camino a la mujer a la que he de entregarle mi corazón, y al instante apareció ella..., como en un sueño..., como un espejismo..., casi intangible, tan bella...,tan misteriosa, llena de encanto...,

al principio me pareció una coincidencia, la verdad es que le resté importancia, pero en el momento en el que me ha sonreído en el carruaje, he sabido que no podía ser otra, esa sonrisa suya me ha deslumbrado, me ha desarmado por completo, y en el momento en el que por fin he podido poseerla, todas mis dudas se han disipado, ella se ha apoderado totalmente de mi alma, ya no lo puedo evitar, no lo puedo negar, y no quiero hacerlo, la amo, la amo con cada partícula de mi ser, y estoy preparado para hacerlo, sí, yo Draco Malfoy, seductor y mujeriego hasta la medula, yo que juré no querer a nadie y triplicar día a día mis conquistas, yo que jamás he tomado en serio a ninguna mujer, me he enamorado.

Me he enamorado perdidamente de la chica que menos me hubiera imaginado,

¿quien me iba a decir a mi que Granger, la "sangre impura", hija de muggles, ratona de biblioteca, comelibros, y sabelotodo, iba a terminar robándome el corazón?,

sinceramente ya todo me da igual, solo me importa una cosa, la amo, y para mi grandiosa suerte ya es mi mujer, lo es en todos los sentidos, hace tan solo unas horas he tenido el privilegio de ser su primer hombre, he sido el primero y seré el último, ella es mía,

ya es completamente mía, me perteneces Hermione...,

- mi amor..., ¿aún duermes?, eres mía..., ¿lo sabías?, eres so-lo-mí-a -

* * *

Narra la autora:

Draco no ha soltado a Hermione de entre sus brazos ni un solo segundo,

se siente en las nubes, una sensación nueva lo envuelve, ahora todas sus expectativas han cambiado, la felicidad lo desborda, y es que muy pocas veces las personas pueden encontrar con tanta facilidad y sobre todo tan jóvenes, a la pareja perfecta.

Él tiene la certeza de que Hermione es la mujer que le corresponde, y le da igual lo que opinen los demás, no le importa lo que digan ni sus amigos, ni sus familiares, no le importa que se opongan a que la ame, él ya ha tomado una decisión, y no piensa echarse atrás, se sincerará con ella, y le dirá que la ama, le pedirá que construyan un futuro y un hogar juntos, y si tratan de separarlos de alguna forma, él no lo permitirá, se enfrentará a quien sea que trate de separarlos, incluidos sus padres.

Lo tiene muy claro, tiene un inmenso tesoro en sus brazos que lo hace sentirse lleno de amor y de dicha, y ya nada volverá a ser como antes, ahora su meta es ella, vivir su vida junto a ella, y ser feliz.

Aún están desnudos,

la contempla profundamente dormida abrazada a su pecho, acaricia su sedoso cabello y su suave y sonrosada mejilla, acaricia la tersa piel de su espalda en toda su extensión, roza delicadamente la sensual redondez de sus nalgas, deleitándose, calentándose, transformando sus ansias en ardor, la besa con ternura una y otra vez, sus besos y sus caricias la despiertan, Draco no puede parar, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de una mujer, había escuchado varias veces que la mezcla de amor y sexo era algo incomparable, cosa que a él le causaba bastante indiferencia, hasta ese momento,

- mmm... - la besa - por fin despiertas bella durmiente... -

- Draco..., ¿hemos dormido mucho? - la besa otra vez - no..., solo un par de horas - mas y mas besos,

- tengo que ir al baño -

- ve pues... – le dice sin despegarse de sus labios,

- mmm..., suéltame un poquito entonces... -

- uffffff..., no puedo... -

- ¿porque? -

- porque no quiero - roza su nariz cariñosamente con la suya,

- jajaja..., Dracoooo... -

- vale..., ve, pero vuelve aquí enseguida, si no, voy a buscarte - le guiña un ojo,

- de acuerdo... - le da un último beso, cubre su desnudez con su bata y se levanta para ir al baño,

Al levantarse Hermione de la cama, se aparta un poco el edredón, y Draco descubre un par de manchitas de sangre en la blanca sabana de raso, eso le hace recordar la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, ella siempre le había negado el hecho de su virginidad, y él, que era muy listo, nunca la había creído, incluso le había advertido que se lo restregaría en la cara y que se reiría a gusto de ella en cuanto tuviera la prueba de que mentía, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue sonreír para si mismo divertidamente, y pensar en lo mucho que ella había querido ocultárselo hasta el final,

eso le indicaba una cosa, no confiaba en él, tenía miedo de que se burlara de ella y la hiciera sufrir, y Draco lo entendía, durante muchos años la había humillado y maltratado, y eso le pesaba en el alma mas que un millón de toneladas, comprendía perfectamente que ella se hubiera llenado de rencor, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso radicalmente, pensaba abrirle su corazón y entregárselo en bandeja de plata, y muy pronto empezaría a confiar en él, y a sentir que su amor es verdadero.

Draco se da cuenta por el fulgor de las llamas de la chimenea que Hermione se ha metido en la ducha, y se le ocurre pícaramente y como le había dicho antes, ir a buscarla, entra en el baño despacio y con mucho sigilo,

hay mucho vapor a causa del agua caliente, pero puede observar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Hermione envuelto en una sutil nebulosa, con la cálida agua recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

Entra en la lujosa bañera de transparente cristal, y se posiciona detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, para evitar que se resbale y caiga gracias al susto que se ha llevado,

- ¡Dracoooo!, casi me muero del susto... -

le susurra al oído - shhhhh..., tranquila preciosa..., soy yo..., te dije que si no volvías enseguida, vendría a buscarte..., - empieza a besar su cuello y a acariciar su vientre y sus pechos,

- es que..., como he sudado tanto..., ¡Dracooo..., me estoy duchando...! -

- ya lo veo muñeca..., he venido a hacerte compañía..., yo también he sudado mucho, ¿que te parece si nos duchamos los dos juntitos? - le da la vuelta y la besa fogosamente,

- ¿en serio quieres ducharte, o quieres otra cosa? -

- quiero todo lo que tu me des..., ¿quieres enjabonarme...? -

- claro... - Hermione, bastante sonrojada por el vapor y el calor del agua, pero mas por la sugerente idea de Draco,

pone en sus manos una buena cantidad de oloroso jabón líquido de vainilla y madreselva, enjabona muy suavemente su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros, y sus musculosos brazos, pasa acariciadoramente sus manos por sus costados y por toda su espalda, él, que clava su lasciva mirada en sus ojos, aprovecha que ella lo rodea con sus brazos para estrecharla contra él y besarla profundamente, cuando separan sus bocas, Draco sin dejar de mirarla, agarra sus manos que todavía lo rodean y las baja lentamente hasta sus glúteos, la besa otra vez y despacio introduce su lengua, sujeta con firmeza sus manos en esa zona,

el deseo empieza a invadirla, Hermione aparta sus manos y recorre todo su pecho con un poco mas de jabón, Draco atrapa una de ellas, y la guía despacio por su abdomen, y sigue haciéndola bajar hasta su inflamado miembro, la hace subir y bajar primero muy despacio, y poco a poco va acelerando el ritmo, él suspira, suspira cada vez mas fuerte, casi gime, se enrojece y le dice con la voz ronca un, - ¡me vuelves loco mi vida...,! -, Draco, consciente de su creciente excitación que comienza a descontrolarse, la para inmediatamente, y le dice que ahora le toca a él enjabonarla, él se esmera en enjabonar delicadamente todo su cuerpo, se detiene en sus pechos, primero los besa, lame y succiona sus pezones, hunde su cara en ellos y luego los enjabona siguiendo la firme circunferencia que evocan.

Sus suaves manos recorren su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, los roza primero con las yemas de los dedos, y empieza a acariciarlos con plenitud, volviendo a provocar en ella los suspiros, no puede evitar estrecharla otra vez y besarla apasionadamente, se pone un poco mas de jabón en las manos y recorre placenteramente sus esbeltos muslos, introduce una mano entre ellos y lo mas despacio que puede, va subiendo incrementando en ella su deseo,

unos centímetros antes de llegar a su sensible y ansiada meta, para y mima su vientre, su boca es un imán para él, no para de besarla de mil formas diferentes, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos, y corresponde los besos con lujuria.

Draco, que empieza a impacientarse, baja una mano muy lentamente desde su vientre hasta su sexo, ella instintivamente, en un acto reflejo, la aparta, y él que está que ya no puede mas, la acorrala contra la pared y le habla con mucha dulzura,

- amor..., déjate llevar..., déjame hacerte disfrutar..., dime..., ¿sigue doliéndote dentro? -

- ya no tanto... - le responde entre suspiros,

- déjame seguir..., te prometo que esta vez no te haré daño, esta vez será diferente, por favor... -

- Draco..., es que... -

Draco impide que hable besándola de nuevo, muy tiernamente, sus dulces besos la transportan a otro mundo, un mundo en el que solamente existen ellos dos, ella lo abraza, le corresponde y se deja llevar, al instante nota la desobediente mano de Draco entre sus piernas, acariciando exquisitamente su sexo, estimulándola, calentándola, derritiéndola, haciendo que pierda el control.

Draco la levanta a horcajadas apoyándola con cuidado en la pared, hace que ella lo rodee fuerte mente con sus piernas, la sujeta por las caderas con un brazo, y con la otra mano guía su endurecido miembro hacia su pequeña y recién estrenada entrada, poco a poco se va acoplando e introduciendo profundamente en ella.

Sujeta su trasero con ambas manos y comienza un suave movimiento dentro y fuera, que provoca sus gemidos, besos y mas besos ensalzan su goce, introduce su lengua y juguetea con la suya, se miran fascinados y se sonríen con cariño, Draco empieza a acelerar el ritmo, sus labios se prenden de su cuello,

el placer crece, los llena, los completa, la agarra en un fuerte abrazo y entra y sale de ella con ímpetu, intensifica la profundidad y la rapidez,

Hermione al punto del éxtasis no para de gemir, se mueve al compás de él, que la embiste loco de pasión, no puede parar, Hermione echa la cabeza hacia atrás y llegan los dos juntos maravillosamente al orgasmo.

Después de esa estupenda entrega y de calmar un poco la agitación, salen de la ducha hacia el vestidor para ponerse algo de ropa,

Hermione que por fin ha alejado la vergüenza y el pudor de ella, lo mira todo el tiempo y le sonríe, ninguno de los dos puede estarse quieto, y mientras se van vistiendo, se van regalando tiernos besos, Draco hechizado por la preciosa sonrisa de Hermione, la vuelve a acorralar contra la pared, y la besa profundamente,

- Draco... - murmura entre sus besos - acabamos de hacerlo... -

- mmm..., ¿y que...?, hagámoslo otra vez... - le responde goloso,

- mmm - se besan apasionadamente - , jajaja..., anda..., terminemos de vestirnos...,

- como tu mandes mi reina..., ¿me ayudas con la corbata? -

- claro..., aunque... siempre te la has puesto muy bien tu solito -

- mmm, seguro que tu me la ajustas mil veces mejor, tus manos son mas suaves que la seda..., Hermione..., eres el deseo hecho mujer..., estoy loco por ti..., -

Draco la coge en brazos, la lleva a la cama y la tumba con cuidado, se acuesta a su lado y la estrecha contra él, roza sus labios varias veces, acaricia su mejilla y toda su espalda, la mira con ternura y la abraza sujetando su cabeza contra su pecho, justo en su corazón, una increíble sensación de paz y de felicidad lo envuelve, rebosa alegría, y la abraza posesivamente incapaz de soltarla.

- Draco..., ¿estas bien? -

- cariño mío... - le dice en un suspiro - no podría estar mejor -

- ¿en serio? -

- ¿lo dudas? -

- sinceramente..., si, en realidad no lo entiendo -

- ¿que es lo que no entiendes, amor mío? -

- eso, que me llames mi amor, que me trates así..., no se..., me extraña, me desconcierta..., no te reconozco -

- Hermione..., te amo, te amo con cada partícula de mi ser -

- ¿que?, ¿que has dicho? -

- que te amo, te amo Hermione..., con toda mi alma -

- ¡ja! Draco..., no hace falta que m -

- ssshhhhh..., yo te amo mi amor..., y te necesito..., esa es la verdad -

Draco la besa y se acomoda nuevamente sobre ella, desliza desde sus muslos el vestido, y se lo quita del todo, mientras besa y chupetea su cuello, le vuelve a quitar la ropa interior,

ella no se niega, ni se queja, todo lo contrario, recibe placenteramente sus besos y sus mimos, se olvida al instante de lo que le estaba diciendo y le corresponde abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda, él también se desnuda, y entra en su cuerpo con delicadeza, solo unos minutos entra y sale de ella despacio, enseguida acelera la deliciosa fricción, haciéndola gemir cada vez más, entra profundamente y empuja, sin pausas, a los dos les cuesta respirar, sus gemidos quedan atrapados entre sus besos, se miran fijamente y se sonríen

- te quiero..., te quiero muñeca... -

- Draco... -

- eres mía preciosa..., tu eres toda para mi..., te deseo... -

- mmmm..., Draco..., no pares..., sigueeeee... -

- ¿mmm te gusta...,?, -

- - me enloquece... -

- disfruta cariño..., disfruta... -

Draco se esfuerza al máximo para retener su eyaculación, aguanta todo lo que puede sin ralentizar sus movimientos, Hermione arquea la espalda y llega a la culminación de su goce, y solo unos segundos después Draco, estalla derramándose en su interior y saciando así todas sus ansias por volverla a poseer.

Una vez que recuperan los dos el aliento es ella quien le habla a él,

- no sabía que esto fuera tan..., tan... -

- ¿tan genial? -

- siiii, es..., mas que genial, ¡es maravilloso!, no me extraña que te guste tanto... -

- si, sin duda el sexo es estupendo, pero hacer el amor no tiene ni punto de comparación, a mi eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, no le prestaba la menor atención, ni siquiera pensaba que hubiera mucha diferencia, pero una vez que lo he probado..., se que no hay nada igual..., y si amas y eres correspondido..., mmm, eso es el paraíso... -

- es curioso oírte hablar así, en ese aspecto te conozco..., se que clase de hombre eres, anoche quedamos en que trataríamos de llevarnos bien, y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, quiero hacer todo lo posible porque nuestro trato salga bien, y precisamente por eso..., no hace falta que nos mintamos -

- yo no te estoy mintiendo Hermione -

- Draco..., por favor, en serio, no hace falta mentir... yo..., sinceramente..., no se que me pasa..., desde esta mañana en el apartamento he empezado a sentirme..., no se..., no se que es lo que me pasa, el ardor por ti me consume..., ya no soy capaz de controlarme,¡no es normal en mi!, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de dominarme sin éxito, y lo único que he podido hacer es dejarme llevar y... -

- gozar, es lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar, vivamos esto Hermione, disfrutemos todo lo que podamos, este es nuestro momento, Hermione..., no estamos haciendo nada malo..., yo te deseo y tu me deseas, eso es lo que importa, démonos la oportunidad de vivir esta experiencia -

- quisiera decirte que no, ¡quisiera que volviera en mi el raciocinio y el autocontrol!, pero mi alma solo admite ahora mismo tu calor..., siento que no tengo fuerzas para negarte nada..., lo único que quiero es estar contigo..., besarte..., sentirte a mi lado..., es tan extraño lo que siento..., es como si no lograra saciarme de ti -

- veras..., es normal que te sientas así las primeras veces que hacemos el amor, es algo nuevo para ti..., y por lo que veo te gusta mucho..., jjjj -

- me encanta..., te lo digo de verdad -

- pues si a ti te encanta, imagínate cuanto me gusta a mi, así que mi consejo es que disfrutes todo lo que puedas y más de lo que hacemos, no te pongas barreas ni obstáculos, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saciar tu apetito sexual, además es algo muy sano, cualquier medimago nos lo diría, y te prometo que en el momento en que no quieras seguir, lo dejaremos, ¿que me dices? -

- Draco..., - suspira - hay Merlín..., quien me iba a decir a mi que terminaría teniendo esta clase de conversaciones contigo... - se ríen los dos,

- a mi solo me apetece tenerte a mi lado... - la besa - ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres? -

- jajaja..., si..., alguna vez me lo ha dicho... - lo besa,

- mmm..., me creas adicción, jamás me había pasado con ninguna chica lo que me está pasando contigo. En realidad pensaba que no me enamoraría nunca... -

- Draco... -

Los dos escuchan el picoteo de una lechuza en el ventanal, y Draco se levanta a abrirle, recibe la carta que le trae y la lee, es de su amigo Blaise, que celebrará su cumpleaños ese fin de semana, y los invita a ambos a su casa.

- es de Blaise, cumple los dieciocho este fin de semana, nos ha invitado, que suerte... -

- si..., desde luego suerte es lo que tiene, ojala tuviera yo esos dieciocho años... -

- jajajajja, ¿a si amor mío? jajaja, ¿y que harías si los tuvieras?, por cierto, Blaise querrá que nos quedemos todo el fin de semana, pero no se si será muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que el lunes tenemos clase -

- lo que no es muy buena idea es que valla yo, los dos sabemos que no le caigo muy bien a tus amigos..., y no me digas que no Draco, ya lo hemos comprobado, acuérdate de cuando estuvimos en Balfic street, nos liaron una buena, incluso tu terminaste a golpes con uno de tus amigos de la infancia -

- si me acuerdo, es verdad que muchos de ellos se tomaron fatal nuestra boda, y mas de la mitad dejaron de hablarme, pero Blaise lo aceptó y siguió siendo mi amigo, y desde entonces siempre nos ha apoyado en todo, y ahora simplemente quiere que festejemos con el su mayoría de edad, yo se que el te respeta y te estima Hermione, si no fuese así, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza que me acompañaras, en serio, el mismo me ha escrito que te pida que vallas, mira léelo tu misma, y yo estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos genial -

- Bueno..., pues..., si el de verdad quiere..., está bien..., iré..., solo espero no molestar al resto con mi presencia -

- ¡ba!, si les molestamos pues que se larguen, me da igual lo que piense el resto, solo me importa lo que opine Blaise, y el tiene muchas ganas de vernos a los dos, así que... -

- así que me has convencido..., aunque igual que tu, creo que es mejor no quedarnos hasta el final de la fiesta, no se con que ánimos vendrá el profesor Dawson, el domingo tendremos que ponernos las pilas -

- estoy de acuerdo, podemos regresar a casa el domingo a primera hora, dormir un rato..., y repasar las lecciones para el lunes -

- si, me parece bien, será lo mejor -

- si, esta tarde iremos a por su regalo, ¿sabes que quiere? jajajajaj, la nueva Nimbus dosmil doce -

- jjajajajja, ¿y se la vas a regalar?, son bastante caras... -

- si, el está entusiasmado con una negra y verde que vio hace tiempo, sus padres no se la han querido comprar porque dicen que es muy irresponsable, jajaja, pero en realidad yo se que no se la regalan porque es un capricho muy caro..., por lo tanto se la voy a regalar yo -

- ¿y que podría regalarle yo? -

- tu presencia..., eso será suficiente -

Draco la besa otra vez, y ella empieza a jugar con él aplastándolo con la almohada,

él trata de pararla y ella le golpea con los cojines, al final convierten el juego en una auténtica batalla de almohadas, entre carcajadas él termina reduciéndola, y atrapada bajo él, y comienzan nuevamente a hacer el amor por cuarta vez.

Hacia las dos de la tarde salieron al centro, almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Draco, y un poco mas tarde fueron en busca del regalo de Blaise,

a Hermione le pareció una escoba increíblemente cara, pero era una Nimbus dos mil doce último modelo, y además la mejor, por lo que era normal que tuviera ese precio.

Para sorpresa de todos los viandantes, justo cuando salieron de la tienda, vieron con asombro y algo de alegría, caer los primeros copos de nieve, era algo precioso, y curiosamente con esa bonita visión,

Draco pensó que había llegado la hora de sincerarse con ella, tenía que decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, era el momento ideal para decirle que la amaba, y que quería compartir toda su vida y su futuro con ella.

Esperó pacientemente el viaje de regreso a la mansión, mientras escuchaba atento como Hermione le hablaba de su vieja y útil escoba que se había dejado olvidada en la casa de sus padres, y las ganas que tenía de comenzar el próximo trimestre con las clases de vuelo avanzado.

Y cuando pisaron su habitación, Draco hizo sonar la campanilla, y ordenó el té para los dos, diez minutos tardó en llegar la doncella Adele con la bandeja del té y una ligera merienda, él la invitó a sentarse, y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella,

- bueno..., ¿de que me quieres hablar? -

- yo..., veras, todo esto que está pasando entre nosotros, todas las cosas que te he dicho, son de verdad, yo no te he mentido en nada Hermione -

- ¿a que te refieres exactamente? -

- a todo, me refiero a mis sentimientos..., a mi forma de actuar contigo, me refiero a...,me..., me refiero a que te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti -

- no tienes ningún derecho a decirme algo así, Draco..., no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de esa manera, no sabes el daño que puedes hacer con eso -

- yo no pretendo herirte Hermione, ni estoy jugando contigo, te estoy diciendo la verdad, te quiero... -

- ¿a cuantas chicas le has dicho eso Draco?,tu no sabes lo que es el amor..., mira..., es cierto que para mi es muy especial todo lo que estamos viviendo, me he entregado a ti con plena consciencia de lo que hacía y no me arrepiento, creo que no podría haberme sentido mejor tratada, has sido todo un caballero conmigo..., y tengo que admitirte que... -

- Hermione, eres la primera mujer a la que le digo que la amo, eres la primera y serás la última, quiero que entiendas que antes de dañarte preferiría morirme. Yo se que te he hecho mucho daño, desde que éramos pequeños en Hogwarts te hice sufrir de mil maneras, y no tienes ni idea de como quisiera poder cambiarlo, a mi no se me ha olvidado nuestro pasado, la forma en la que te trataba..., he sido un miserable..., lo reconozco, y lo siento muchísimo, lo siento muchísimo Hermione, con toda mi alma -

- ¿tú te estas escuchando Draco?, ¿tú, Draco Malfoy...,?, ¿me estas diciendo que lo sientes? -

- si, es verdad que los Malfoy nunca nos disculpamos por nada ni ante nadie, es una de nuestras marcas, pero contigo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir actuando así, tú me estas haciendo cambiar, tú estas haciendo que cada día sea mejor persona..., a tu lado me siento el mas feliz de los hombres..., y es agracias a ti Hermione. Has dicho que yo no se lo que es el amor, y es cierto que no lo conocía, todo el mundo conoce la fama que tengo de seductor empedernido, todos saben que siempre he sido un gran amante, y hasta las mujeres han llegado a pelearse por mi, yo por mi parte siempre he conseguido de las mujeres lo que me he propuesto, ninguna puede negarlo, he ido de unas a otras sistemáticamente desde los trece años. Hasta llegar a ti, Hermione..., mírame..., te estoy abriendo mi corazón, y lo pongo en tus manos, te doy mi alma... -

- Draco.., por amor a la magia... -

- te amo, se que eres la mujer de mi vida, ¡lo se!, no me preguntes porque, solo se que eres tu, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero que envejezcamos juntos..., Hermione..., te necesito..., déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz..., dame una oportunidad..., por favor... -

* * *

Narra Hermione:

Me ha dicho que me ama...,

Draco malfoy ha pasado de odiarme con toda su alma..., a amarme con toda su alma.

dice que me entrega su alma y su corazón, y que su amor es sincero, y que le de una oportunidad..., hace menos de un año que estábamos en Hogwarts peleándonos y tratando de ignorar los dañinos agravios causados.

Hace menos de un año me insultaba y me mostraba lo mucho que me despreciaba, no soportaba a los de mi clase, éramos para él como una plaga que había que eliminar de su mundo, y ahora..., en tan solo unos meses..., dice que me ama y que quiere compartir su vida conmigo.

Destino..., tú que haces que todo siga su curso..., ¿como puede ser que mi vida halla dado este rumbo...,?

yo estaba con Ron, él me decía que después del colegio nos casaríamos, de un momento a otro todo cambió, perdí a mis padres, Fred murió, muchísima gente murió, fue una tragedia..., todas las familias perdieron a alguien, Hogwarts quedó destruido.

y ahora estoy casada con él..., con el que era mi mayor enemigo,

¿como ha llegado a suceder?,¿en que momento nos uniste, destino?,

¿en que momento empecé a sentirme suya?, ¿acaso es amor lo que siento por él?,

¿es posible que yo, que siempre he sido coherente y racional, me halla enamorado de él?, ¿de mi enemigo?,ya no puedo pensar con cordura..., estoy en sus manos...,

él no puede saber lo que siento, no creo que halla cambiado, creo que en realidad solo está algo..., encaprichado con la novedad de acostarse conmigo, es solo confusión lo que siente, pero de todas formas, aunque de verdad sienta por mi algo mas que atracción, aunque de verdad los dos sintamos algo parecido..., es imposible que tengamos algo mas que un acuerdo firmado,

es imposible que nos queramos en serio, venimos de mundos muy distintos, lo tendríamos todo en nuestra contra, no nos dejarían ser felices, y nuestro pasado nos perseguiría como un fantasma, para atormentarnos.

Nuestro amor sería solo un sueño..., sería una ilusión..., no puede ser.

* * *

- Hermione..., ¿no me dices nada?, por favor..., no me rechaces, déjame demostrarte que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¡tenemos en nuestras la oportunidad de ser felices!,Hermione..., dime algo... -

- creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, no podemos dejarnos llevar únicamente por la pasión, parece que..., nos está afectando mas de lo debido -

- no, a mi la pasión no me afecta, es mi amor por ti lo que me domina, yo tengo muy claro mi camino, y estoy mas que convencido de que mi alegría lleva tu nombre, te amo Hermione, jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo, quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas de verdad mi mujer, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero..., amor mío..., dame esa oportunidad..., por favor... -

suspira - Draco..., lo siento, pero no te creo, quizá..., lo mejor será no seguir acostándonos -

- ¿que puedo hacer para que me creas?, dime, ¿dime que puedo hacer?, si me pides que te baje la luna..., ¡te la bajo!, pero no me rechaces..., no rechaces lo que siento por ti, y si miento..., que todos los males y las desgracias de este mundo y del otro, recaigan sobre mi -

Había oscurecido y no se habían dado cuenta, llevaban cuatro horas hablando, y solo el frío causado por la abundante nieve que caía los hizo reaccionar,

Draco encendió las luces y la chimenea, ordenó la cena y trató de seguir hablando con Hermione, pero ella estaba bastante abrumada por su declaración, y le pidió que por el momento descansaran del asunto.

Cenaron en la habitación pero en silencio, Draco no apartaba la vista de ella ni un segundo, la necesitaba, la tenía terriblemente clavada en su corazón, quería convencerla de que lo quisiera, quería hacerla razonar, y hacerla entender que todo ese amor que había crecido de la noche a la mañana en su alma, era solo para ella, pero no podía desesperarla, la noticia parecía haberle caído como un balde de agua fría, él sabía que debía darle tiempo para asimilar sus palabras, y sobre todo, darle pruebas de que era sincero con ella.

Después de la cena Hermione decidió ir un rato a la biblioteca, necesitaba estar un rato sola, y pensar en todo lo que Draco le había dicho, tenía mil sentimientos mezclados y alborotados en su cabeza, y tampoco sabía que pensar de la nueva situación, se puso a dar vueltas y vueltas por la biblioteca para poder reflexionar y concentrarse, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible, en ese momento, lo único que su cuerpo y su mente le pedían era estar con él.

Dos horas después de tratar de aclarar sus ideas, salió de la biblioteca en dirección a la habitación, y encontró a Draco ya metido en la cama y las luces apagadas, entro en el vestidor, se puso un camisón y se metió en la cama arropándose bien, nevaba mucho, y el frío había aumentado el doble, pero en el interior de la mansión todas las chimeneas estaban encendidas, y hacía una temperatura agradable.

Draco enseguida se giró hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Hermione, ella contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa, y por la excitación que le causaba, su mente le decía una y otra vez que controlara sus hormonas y que se impusiera firmeza a sí misma, pero su cuerpo era deseo puro, y las manos de él no se estaban quietas, la acariciaba con confianza y soltura, pero con delicadeza, incitándola y encendiendo poco a poco su pasión,

en un principio Hermione resistió a sus embriagantes sensaciones, y logró tener algo de voluntad para apartar de su cuerpo las manos de Draco, pero él la estrechó mas en sus brazos, y sin relajar un ápice su amarre, fue besando su nuca y su cuello, rozaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras le decía que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que era como el hermoso y cálido sol que aparecía cada mañana, y derretía la fría escarcha que cubría el verde prado, le decía que el era como la arena y ella como la brisa, porque cada vez que ella pasaba, tenía el poder de hacer que se levantara.

Ella sucumbió a sus mimos y a sus dulces palabras, se debilitó, se derritió, y comenzó a corresponder sus besos y sus caricias, Draco la giró hacia él para poder besarla con mucha ternura, mientras acariciaba su espalda y aprovechaba para deshacer el lazo de su camisón, ella comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, su boca abandonó los labios de Hermione y recorrieron su cuello con deleite, lo besaba y chupeteaba con ganas, fue bajando por su escote hasta encontrar sus pechos, caricias, besos, y lamidas la hacían suspirar, succionaba sus pezones primero con suavidad, y luego con glotonería, le quitó el camisón con rapidez y se deshizo del pantalón de su pijama y de su bóxer, la tumbó boca arriba y volvió a sus pechos encantado, mientras ella acariciaba su fino cabello rubio, él hacía que creciera a raudales en ella, la lujuria,

Draco sintió en su boca que sus pezones se endurecían y sobresalían al máximo, solo entonces decidió seguir su suave y cálido caminito desde sus pechos, hasta su ombligo, llenándolo de besos, a ella le entraron las cosquillas y reprimió una de esas risitas que tanto le gustaban a Draco, y él la calmó pacientemente con uno de sus profundos y apasionados besos,

su mano bajaba despacio de su ombligo hasta el interior de su ropa interior, adentrándose furtivamente, adueñándose de aquella fuente de deseo, acariciándola con toda libertad, y haciéndola gemir de aquella forma que a él tanto le gustaba, cuando vio que ella empezaba a retorcerse por el goce, le quitó la braguita, y se tumbó con cuidado sobre ella acomodándose bien entre sus piernas, y entrando en ella, delicadamente, ella lo abrazó y lo besaba con mucho cariño,

él entraba y salía de su cuerpo despacio, calentándola aún mas y acrecentando su placer, empezó a moverse dentro de ella en círculos, Hermione volvía a retorcerse, agarraba firmemente su trasero, y él no pudo más con el suave ritmo, empezó a entrar y salir con rapidez, cada vez mas adentro, la embestía sin parar consumido por el ardor, ambos abrazados fuertemente, intensificaron el ritmo marcado por las placenteras penetraciones de Draco, sentían que volaban, sentían que tocaban el cielo,

Draco sin menguar la rapidez ni la profundidad de sus embestidas, y sin dejar de besar su cuello, hizo que Hermione llegara primero al orgasmo, provocando que gritara su nombre en el momento mas álgido de su pasión, unos minutos después explotó él como un animal en celo, mientras mordía su cuello fogosamente, sin poder evitar marcar otra vez su territorio, y una vez relajada toda su tensión, caer rendido sobre ella.

Cuando Draco calma su agitada respiración, y logra relajarse, sale despacio de su interior, quedándose tumbado de costado, y la gira hacia él abrazándola, le da pequeños y suaves besos, en un momento de posesividad, la estrecha con fuerza y luego relaja el abrazo, no puede dejar de mirarla y de besarla, siente que la ama mas que a nada en el mundo, acaricia cariñosamente su cabello y su espalda, adormeciéndola pegada a su pecho, y deseando que ese hermoso momento se hiciera eterno, hasta que una practica y lógica idea comenzó a rondarle la cabeza.

- mmmm..., mi vida... - susurraba Draco con ternura,

- ¿mmm...? -

- mi amor... -

- dime... -

- vamos a tener que ir a San Mungo... -


	21. Tú, hermoso cielo, que lloras mis penas,

Capítulo 21: Tú, hermoso cielo..., que lloras mi lágrimas.

* * *

Draco y Hermione se despertaron a primera hora agotados y luchando contra los lazos del sueño,

no habían dormido casi nada porque se habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, no podían evitar terminar tiernamente abrazados, y acariciándose, se daban dulces besos de tanto en tanto que inundaban de pura paz y felicidad sus almas, las caricias se hacían mas sensuales y placenteras, y entre besos y besos que se profundizaban incrementando poco a poco en ellos la pasión, volvían otra vez a suspirar, y a desearse ardientemente, eran un imán el uno para el otro, una inagotable atracción los envolvía, y comenzaban a hacer el amor nuevamente, se habían pasado horas así, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido hasta casi rallar el alba, y ya con el sueño venciéndolos, habían terminado otra vez abrazados y profundamente dormidos,

escasas eran las horas que habían dormido, y cuando llegó el momento de levantarse, lo único que detuvo que empezaran otra vez a calmarse la calentura, fue que se les había echado el tiempo encima.

Pronto darían las nueve de la mañana, y a las nueve y media tenían que estar en San Mungo, se ducharon deprisa, se vistieron rápidamente y salieron en el carruaje tirado por los hermosos corceles negros, que galopaban veloces en el pálido cielo cargado de blancos copos de nieve.

La imagen no podía ser mas bella, hacía tiempo que se esperaba una tormenta, sin embargo, el inmenso firmamento, estaba decidido a derramar lentamente, y en su justa medida, sus pálidas lágrimas, en el interior del cálido carruaje iba Hermione adormilada y abrazada por los protectores brazos de Draco, que la mimaban y la hacían sentirse como en un dulce sueño.

Llegaron con veinte minutos de retraso, y ya estaban atendiendo a otras personas, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse a esperar mientras les hacían un hueco, y Draco le regalaba a Hermione, en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro románticas palabras de amor,

- he soñado contigo..., ¿sabes?, he soñado que estábamos en un bello paraje, cubierto de lavandas y amapolas, el cielo era de un azul intenso sin una sola nube, y el sol brillaba con fuerza..., había un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en el que se podían ver los guijarros y los peces que pasaban, y al pie, había un frondoso sauce llorón que extendía sus ramas hacia abajo casi hasta tocar el suelo, bajo él, estábamos tu y yo, desnudos sobre una colcha, haciendo el amor apasionadamente -

- Draco..., ¿no nos estaremos pasando con el sexo?, estamos disfrutando mucho pero...,¡es que ya lo estamos soñando y todo!, jajajja... -

- es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti..., quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo..., te deseo..., te necesito..., eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres lo mas bello que tengo, y no quiero que pienses que me refiero solo a la parte física, una cosa es el sexo y otra cosa es hacer el amor, y tu y yo hacemos el amor Hermione, lo que hay entre tu y yo es amor..., cuando pestañeas me derrito...,¿lo sabías?, tu mirada me derrite..., tu voz me estremece... -

- Draco, es muy bonito y muy especial todo lo que estamos viviendo, yo no se explicar muy bien todo lo que estoy sintiendo, siempre he controlado mis sentimientos a la perfección, siempre me he sabido dominar en todo momento..., hasta ahora..., ¡no se que me pasa!, siento que soy como una especie de..., no se, de esclava de mis sentidos..., es como si no tuviera voluntad propia..., como si mi cuerpo se hubiera impuesto sobre mi mente -

- Hermione..., yo te amo con toda mi alma, por favor déjame demostrártelo, déjame hacerte feliz,solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad amor mío..., solo una, y no te arrepentirás, Hermione..., ¿Me quieres? -

- Draco... - le dice en un suspiro,

- ¿Señores Malfoy?, pueden pasar - les dice una enfermera,

Draco y Hermione que estaban en la sala de espera, se levantan y entran en la consulta de su medimaga acompañados por la enfermera, se sientan frente a ella y responden a las preguntas que ella les va haciendo,

- Buenos días a los dos - les saluda sonriente la doctora Alison,

- buenos días doctora - responden los dos al mismo tiempo,

- ¿a quien de los dos debo atender? -

- bueno..., en realidad es solo a ella, pero nos concierne a los dos -

- bien, contadme -

- verá doctora, Hermione y yo nos casamos hace dos meses, y aún no estamos usando ningún método anticonceptivo, y bueno, venimos para que nos recete el más adecuado.

- mantener relaciones sexuales sin tomar precauciones, aunque sea por un mínimo periodo de tiempo, incluso si ha sido solo una vez, es algo muy arriesgado, sobre todo si no estáis pensando en tener hijos pronto, lo mejor habría sido que hubierais venido a verme antes de comenzar vuestra vida sexual, pero bueno..., lo importante es que ya estáis aquí, para poder planificar en condiciones la llegada de vuestros hijos. Bien, antes de comenzar me gustaría hacerle a la señora Malfoy una prueba para descartar un posible embarazo -

- ¿un embarazo?, no..., imposible, en realidad..., ayer..., perdí mi virginidad, no creo que pueda quedarme embarazada tan rápidamente -

- te sorprenderías de lo fácil que es, y mas a una edad tan temprana como la tuya,

en la que se sufren muchos cambios hormonales, incluso hay mujeres que se han quedado embarazadas en pleno ciclo menstrual. Has dicho que ayer perdiste la virginidad, ¿tomasteis precauciones de algún tipo? -

- no -

- ¿has mirado si la fecha de ayer coincide con alguno de tus días fértiles? -

- no... -

- esas cosas son importantes, yo aconsejo siempre a todas las mujeres, que conozcan su ciclo femenino como la palma de su mano, si bien es cierto que no sirve como método anticonceptivo, se puede evitar cometer el error de tener una relación sexual en el día mas fértil, y así se van restando posibilidades de que haya un embarazo no deseado.

Pero no te preocupes, como dije antes, lo primero que vamos a hacer es una analítica, lo segundo, según el resultado que nos de, es darte una pócima que evitará una posible concepción en estos días, y lo tercero será recetarte el método anticonceptivo que mas te convenga, ¿os parece bien? -

- si - responden atentos los dos,

- bien, ¿alguna duda? -

- si, la pócima que voy a tomar..., ¿cuanto tiempo me va a proteger? -

- actuará durante una semana -

- y..., en el hipotético caso..., de que..., bueno, de que... -

- ¿de que haya habido concepción? -

- si -

- bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos, iremos paso a paso ¿de acuerdo? -

- de acuerdo... -

- no te preocupes, lo iremos resolviendo todo sobre la marcha -

La doctora pinchó a Hermione en el dedo índice, y extrajo un par de gotitas de sangre, le puso una tirita y se llevó la muestra al pequeño laboratorio de su consulta para analizarla, Draco besó su dedo y su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír, mientras entrelazaba cariñosamente su mano con la de ella.

La doctora tardó en analizar la sangre solo tres minutos, y el resultado había sido negativo, para alivio de los dos, Hermione no estaba embarazada, pero sin embargo eso no significaba que no se pudiera quedar en ese mismo instante después de la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho, por lo que procedió a darle una pócima inmediata, que lo evitaría durante toda esa semana.

Le tendió a Hermione un vasito con un líquido grisáceo, translúcido e insaboro, que se bebió por completo de un solo trago. Luego procedió a hacerle otra analítica mas completa para poder recetarle el anticonceptivo mas adecuado para ella, en el último momento, Draco que estaba que se caía del sueño, les dijo que salía un segundo a por un café,y justo cuando cerró la puerta, la doctora se acercó a Hermione, con el sobre de la receta para su pócima, y con el resultado de los análisis,

- Hermione, esta es la receta que tienes que entregar en la planta de elaboración de pócimas, está en la tercera a la derecha, creo que tardarán unos tres días en tenerla lista, y te protegerá cada frasquito que tomes, durante tres mese, hasta entonces, te recomiendo que te abstengas de mantener relaciones sexuales con tu marido -

- claro... -

- por otro lado aquí tienes el sobre de tus análisis, por lo que he comprobado eres una joven fuerte y completamente sana, no fumas, y bebes con mucha moderación, últimamente se ve que has ganado algo de peso que veo que te hacía falta, te felicito, una buena alimentación es fundamental para el buen funcionamiento del organismo, lo único que te recomiendo, aparte de que cuides tu dieta y seas responsable en cuestiones de sexo, es que no abuses de los elixires, a tu edad son completamente innecesarios, y un uso equivocado de ellos puede derivar en una grave adicción, te lo digo porque cuando se llega a cierta edad de madurez, es mucho mas fácil combatirlos, y los efectos secundarios de los veinte años para abajo son cada vez mas perniciosos, aún eres una muchacha Hermione, llevas la responsabilidad de una mujer adulta, pero a tu mente y a tu cuerpo todavía les falta madurez, y tienes que cuidarte mucho, tienes que cuidarte de todo lo que sean excesos, como mínimo se sufren siempre efectos secundarios, y a tu edad es mucho mas difícil tratarlos, bueno..., aparte de todo esto que te he dicho, estás completamente sana, ni siquiera necesitas tomar vitaminas de ninguna clase, enhorabuena -

- muchas gracias por todo doctora -

- no me des las gracias..., para eso estoy, y no te olvides de llevar tu receta a la planta de elaboraciones -

- oh..., es verdad, casi se me olvida -

Draco entró en la consulta con un zumo de calabaza para Hermione, pero como la doctora ya había terminado de darle todas las indicaciones, se despidieron, y bajaron a la planta de elaboraciones para que les preparasen su receta, allí les dijeron que podían pasar a recogerla el lunes siguiente, así que salieron del centro médico, y regresaron a casa a intentar dormir un par de horas, porque ambos estaban muertos de sueño.

Al medio día una doncella les avisó de que por orden de los padres de Draco, debían arreglarse para bajar a almorzar, porque tenían visita, a Draco le extrañó un poco que sus padres ya supieran que habían regresado de viaje, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos, se demoró en arreglarse y bajar al comedor.

Para gran sorpresa y alegría de Hermione, la visita eran Diana y Brian que habían regresado el día anterior de París, nada mas verlos, Hermione corrió feliz a abrazarlos con cariño, cosa que incomodó a los padres de Draco por esa efusiva muestra de afecto, a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

Se sentaron a comer, y la conversación giró en torno al viaje que habían hecho a Francia y a un posible traslado de Brian a París. Hermione estaba contentísima, y se le notaba el cariño que les había cogido, tenía mil preguntas que hacerles y mil cosas que contarles, pero durante el almuerzo, ya que los padres de Draco eran los que estaban hablando con ellos, decidió no intervenir, y dedicarse a sonreír ampliamente como una niña pequeña que se acaba de reencontrar con sus amigos del colegio después de un largo verano.

La comida como siempre, lujosa y suculenta transcurrió agradable y tranquila, y cuando ya estaban terminando el postre, Diana le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer esa tarde, para así poder charlar con ella un poco mas y ponerla al día de los acontecimientos, ella entusiasmada con la idea le dijo que esa tarde era toda suya y que podían hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Lucius se llevó a Brian y a Draco a su despacho para hablar de temas laborales, y también llamó a Narcissa, ya que ella tenía acciones en todas las empresas de su marido, y le interesaba estar presente,

Draco, para desconcierto de Diana y de Brian, se despidió de Hermione besándola con dulzura, y acariciando su mejilla, y le dijo que en cuanto terminara iría a buscarla.

Hermione se llevó a Diana a una pequeña salita de té que les habían destinado solo a ella y a Draco desde su matrimonio, y la cual nunca había sido usada, era pequeñita y muy acogedora, y como toda la casa, suntuosamente decorada, los grandes ventanales de arco de medio punto, tenían en la parte mas alta, unas preciosas vidrieras rosadas, con motivos florales, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo también rosado, hacían juego con la chimenea de mármol y algunas pequeñas lamparitas, el suelo y las paredes estaban enmoquetados con una gruesa y cálida tela color pistacho, engalanada con bellos brocados en dorado.

todas la paredes estaban cubiertas por largas estanterías repletas de libros, y habían algunas mesitas de caoba con hermosos adornos de cristal, había un sofá rosado largo, y dos cómodos sillones verde pistacho, rodeando una mesa mediana de preciosa madera de roble negro, junto a la chimenea que ardía vivamente había otra mesita con algunos retratos familiares, y las fotos de su boda, y junto a uno de los ventanales estaba un pequeño mueble bar con infinidad de licores y bebidas.

Hermione y Diana se sentaron juntas en el bonito sofá rosado y se sirvieron un par de copas de hidromiel de azahar, las dos muy contentas se sonreían casi emocionadas,

- ¡Hermione estas muy cambiada!, casi no me puedo creer que seas tu..., ¿de verdad eres tu la jovencita tímida y flacucha que le entregué a Narcissa?, de la noche a la mañana pareces otra, ¡pareces ya una mujer!, es impresionante ver como has cambiado..., si no te conociera pensaría que tienes veinte años, eres otra de la cabeza a los pies, estas preciosa Hermione, por fin se te han definido bien las curvas, y has perdido ese rostro aniñado que tenías, es como si hubieras dado ya el salto definitivo de niña a mujer -

- Diana..., si que he cambiado, pero no tanto, es cierto que he cogido peso, y me alimento mucho mejor que antes, y lo bueno es que he recuperado el apetito, supongo que gracias a los kilos que he ganado,me veo mas... -

- mas voluptuosa, en serio, estoy impresionada -

- no es para tanto, en realidad la indumentaria cuenta mucho a la hora hacer valoraciones,y tengo que admitir que me he acostumbrado con rapidez a llevar esta clase de ropa,¿recuerdas que dejé en manos de Narcissa la elección de mi nuevo vestuario? -

- si, me acuerdo de que no querías tomar ninguna decisión sobre nada que no fueran tus estudios -

- si..., pues fue una de mis peores equivocaciones, porque cuando llegué a la mansión, vi que toda mi ropa se constituía de vestidos, faldas y blusas, y mis zapatos, la mayoría son tacones y botas, y algunas bailarinas, imagínate el desastre cuando vi que no tenía ni un solo pantalón -

- jajajajajajajja, si..., me imagino la cara que pusiste al ver lo que ibas a tener que lucir durante tres años..., jajajajjaa -

- si..., y lo peor que llevé no fue eso, si no tener que dormir con esos camisones que una vez me enseñaste, y a los que me negaba en rotundo a llevar, ¡solo camisones Diana!, ni un solo pijama con el que pudiera sentirme cómoda, aunque bueno..., si los hubiera llevado tampoco me habría sentido tranquila, el solo hecho de tener que compartir cama con Draco me abrumaba hasta el punto de no pegar ojo noche tras noche, pero bueno..., son cosas ya superadas y a las que poco a poco me fui acostumbrando -

- y por lo que veo lo has hecho espectacularmente bien, te lo digo con toda sinceridad Hermione, estas radiante, pero no solo es por tu aspecto físico, es mas que eso, es algo que irradias, algo en ti ha cambiado, hace dos meses metí a una adolescente triste y asustada en un carruaje, rumbo a su nueva vida, y ahora me la encuentro convertida en una mujer. ¿que te ha echo cambiar de esa manera tan abismal?, transmites pura felicidad -

- ¿sabes...,? yo creí que no saldría adelante, creí que la muerte de mis padres me superaría, Diana..., yo me sentía como un fantasma errante que no tenía rumbo..., a mi ya nada me importaba, era como si hubiera descendido al mismo hades del que no tenía intención de salir... -

- si..., habías caído en la mas oscura penumbra..., ibas como un navío a la deriva..., sin siquiera intentar salir a flote, parecías un anima espectral que día y noche lloraba su pena..., y solo la promesa hecha a tus padres te devolvía al mundo real..., ¡pero ya no hablemos mas de cosas tristes! -

- ¡cierto!, bueno, bueno, buen..., ¡ahora te toca a ti!, cuéntame novedades, ¿que tal tu viaje a Francia?, ¿te ha gustado París? -

- Hermione..., ¡es una preciosidad!, en serio, es una ciudad increíble, llena de encanto y muy monumental, yo me quedé encantada, bueno y Brian también que fue por tercera vez, y dice que cada vez que va, la encuentra mas Hermosa -

- ¿cuanto tiempo os quedasteis? -

- un mes y medio, y nos hubiéramos quedado mas si no fuera por mi trabajo, pero Brian ha encontrado un nuevo socio allí, y es posible que si concretan algo, nos vallamos a vivir allí -

- valla..., y ¿tienes ganas de irte?, ¿estas contenta con eso? -

- ah..., Hermione, yo quiero estar con el hombre que amo..., me da igual si es en París, en Pekín, o en Moscú..., por cierto, todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie porque es muy reciente, tu vas a ser la primera en saberlo... -

- ¿¡que!? -

- ¡Brian me ha pedido que me case con él! -

- ¿¡en serio!?, ¡felicidades! - le dice Hermione abrazándola, Diana, yo sabía que Brian no tardaría mucho en pedírtelo, cuando estáis juntos se os ve tan enamorados...,¡que alegría!, es una noticia magnífica, ¿para cuando es la boda? -

- ufffff..., pues todavía no hemos hablado de fechas ni de nada, tenemos que contárselo a la familia y a los amigos, y no creo que sea antes de cuatro meses, y también me gustaría ahorrar algo de dinero antes, por si nos marchamos pronto a Francia -

- ooohh..., si te vas voy a echarte mucho de menos..., has sido para mi mas que una amiga...,¡bueno lo sigues siendo! ajajja... -

- Hermione..., aunque me valla yo voy a venir a menudo a Inglaterra, vamos a venir muchas veces al año a ver a la familia y a quedarnos en vacaciones, y siempre te voy a venir a ver..., ¿vendrás tu a verme a París? -

- tenlo por seguro, el hecho de que estemos en países diferentes no hará que perdamos nuestra amistad -

- claro que no, pero de todas formas todavía no es seguro seguro que nos marchemos, y mientras que estamos aquí, como te prometimos hace tiempo, vamos a estar pendientes de ti todo lo que tu familia política nos permita, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda -

- muchas gracias Diana -

- ¡Hermioneeee!, no me des la gracias..., lo hacemos encantados, eres como nuestra hermanita pequeña, jajjaj..., bueno, ya no tan pequeña, me he llevado una buena sorpresa cuando te he visto,te sientan de maravilla esas curvas que has adquirido -

- gracias, la verdad es que yo también estoy contenta porque de salud estoy completamente sana -

- se te nota..., pero nunca está de mas hacerse de vez en cuando algún control rutinario -

- oh..., esta mañana me hice uno en San Mungo -

- ¿a si? -

- si, y salió todo perfecto, mi medimaga me dijo que no necesitaba tomar siquiera, vitaminas -

- estupendo, eso es una buena noticia, me alegro de que tengas buena salud, y espero que siga siendo así y que te cuides así de bien siempre -

- si..., eso mismo me ha recomendado mi medimaga, solo ha enfatizado en que no tome elixires, la verdad es que me ha prevenido bastante de ellos -

- ¿elixires?, ¿y tu para que ibas a tomar elixires?, ¿o es que acaso has tomado uno? -

- no, para nada, es solo que mi doctora ha querido informarme de que podrían ser perjudiciales,supongo que será por si se me ocurre tomar alguno -

- ya..., que raro..., ¿pero tu de verdad no has tomado alguna pócima o elixir?, es que me extraña que te haya dicho eso..., si eres una chica completamente sana que no has tomado nada de nada..., no tendría porque pensar que debe prevenirte -

- bueno..., a decir verdad..., me he sentido un poco..., me he sentido..., diferente -

- ¿diferente?, ¿en que aspecto? -

suspira - hoy en San Mungo, si que he tomado una pócima, una pócima anticonceptiva que actuará solo durante estos días, también me han hecho unas analíticas para saber si todo estaba bien..., y supongo que habrá quedado reflejado en el examen lo extraña que me he sentido -

- pero..., Draco y tu... -

- si, ha pasado ya, y..., ha pasado mas de una vez... -

- pero..., Hermione... -

- Diana..., no me preguntes porque..., es precisamente a eso a lo que me refería, antes de ayer empece a sentir algo que nunca en mi vida he sentido, te juro que he luchado contra esa sensación con todas mis fuerzas, pero me ha terminado venciendo, y Draco..., Diana yo no se que me está pasando, aveces me asusta, no puedo dejar de pensar en el..., no puedo dejar de..., de desearlo..., las ansias por el me consumen..., llega a ser algo asfixiante..., casi..., doloroso, Diana..., no hemos parado en todo el día y toda la noche, ¡no puedo reprimirlo!, me arde la sangre solo con recordar el tacto de su piel..., he intentado entenderlo pero ¡no es normal en mi!, ¡es un comportamiento irracional! -

- sin duda no deja de ser extraño, teniendo en cuenta cuanto lo detestas, o..., ¿has cambiado de opinión? Hermione..., lo que me estas contando..., mira, una cosa es que al probar el sexo, te haya gustado tanto, que hayas querido repetirlo varias veces,pero esa sensación..., tan..., visceral, ese ardor que tienes casi lacerante, no es muy normal, y que luches contra eso como tu dices con todas tus fuerzas y que el deseo te termine venciendo, y mas con una persona a la que has llegado a odiar..., eso es algo que no encaja de ninguna manera. ¿se lo comentaste a tu doctora? -

- no, solamente le dijimos que no estábamos tomando precauciones, y ella enseguida me hizo unos análisis, me dio una pócima para evitar que me quede embarazada esta semana, y me recetó otra pócima anticonceptiva que será mas duradera, luego me comentó como habían salido mis exámenes, y me dijo que estaba todo perfecto, de lo único que me dijo que me cuidara, es de tomar elixires -

- ¿tienes esos análisis en tu poder? -

- si, están en mi cuarto -

- me gustaría echarles un vistazo si no tienes inconveniente -

- claro, subiré un momento a buscarlos, ya vengo, sírvete lo que te apetezca -

Hermione subió a su habitación en busca de sus exámenes médicos, los cogió, y tardó solo un par de minutos en entrar en la salita de té, e n donde la estaba esperando Diana, se sentó nuevamente a su lado, y se los tendió, Diana los leyó atentamente, por suerte ella había trabajado como enfermera hacía unos años, y tenía los conocimientos necesarios para poder interpretar correctamente todo lo que se indicaba en los documentos, primero leyó uno sonriente, y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si se alegrara de los buenos resultados, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, hasta que llegó a cierto punto en el que se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa, y se le endureció el semblante, Hermione enseguida notó que algo no iba tan bien como había supuesto,

- Diana..., ¿que ocurre?, ¿porque has puesto esa cara...? -

- dijiste que no has tomado ningún elixir -

- y es cierto, solo hoy he tomado una pócima para... -

- Hermione, ¿estas completa y absolutamente segura de que no has tomado nada?, y no me refiero al día de hoy -

- si..., estoy segura, segura, segurísima Diana, yo no suelo tomar pócimas y menos que me alteren los sentidos, pero..., ¿que ocurre? -

- pues, ocurre, que tienes un altísimo contenido en tu sangre, de luxurium, eso es lo que ocurre -

- ¿luxurium?, no me suena de nada -

- ¿acaso no sabes lo que es? -

- no..., Diana, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que significa?, ¡me tienes en ascuas! -

- luxurium es uno de los elixires mas potentes que existen, no..., mejor dicho, es el mas potente que existe, sirve para incrementar al máximo el deseo sexual en la persona que lo ingiere, antiguamente se elaboraba solo para los matrimonios que tenían problemas para consumar su unión, tiene fama de ser rápido, eficaz y duradero, y también de tener efectos secundarios dañinos, según el organismo de la persona, en algunos casos si se abusa de el elixir, les puede crear a las personas una fuerte adicción, y en otros casos, si los síntomas no son bien tratados, se podría llegar a rozar el delirio, si es mal elaborado también puede llegar a convertirse en veneno, pero desde que existe, hasta estos días, no se ha registrado ninguna muerte. Es algo con lo que no se debe jugar, ahora entiendo porqué tu medimaga te estaba advirtiendo sobre la ingesta de elixires -

- ¡pero yo no he tomado nada de eso! -

- te creo, pero ya tienes aquí, la respuesta a tu comportamiento, estas hechizada -

- hechizada... -

- si -

- pero... -

- dime una cosa..., ¿Draco te ha estado presionando para que te acuestes con el? -

Hermione no le contestó, y Diana lo tomó como una afirmación, el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció y adquirió un tinte de amargura y tristeza, no tenía la certeza de que hubiera sido Draco quien la hubiera hechizado, pero los hechos habían hablado por sí mismos, una vez tras otra, el había intentado de mil maneras diferentes que se acostaran, y cada vez que ella se le había negado, el había ardido en cólera, Hermione le había dado una fecha fija para que se tranquilizara un poco y la dejara respirar, pero el no lo había aceptado, y se lo había dicho abiertamente.

Eso no era una prueba tangible de que él le hubiera dado ese elixir, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se equivocaba al sospechar de él, Diana le dijo que lo mas seguro era que hubieran camuflado la pócima en alguna bebida, y por lo que le había contado ella y lo que veía en el examen, la había tomado recientemente, Hermione trató de recordar todas las veces que había bebido algo, pero tenía muchas lagunas, no lograba concentrarse, no lograba encontrar el momento exacto en el que podía habérsela tomado,fijó un momento la vista en su copa de hidromiel que estaba ya por la mitad sobre la mesa, y enseguida llegó a su mente fuerte como la caída de una enorme piedra, una copa de vino rojo púrpura, por la mitad, que Draco puso en sus manos, recordó el dulce y embriagador sabor que en aquel momento, atribuyó a las moras, y recordó que Draco le insistió en que se la tomara, y se la acabara por completo.

Algo en su corazón le decía que había sido esa vez, ordenó en su mente todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron a la urbanización, hasta esa noche, y como empezó a sentirse desde que se había despertado en la mañana,

todo recobraba el sentido, y pudo entender su forma de actuar desde esa mañana, hasta ese mismo día que estaba hablando con Diana, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, sabía que había sido él, pero no tenía la forma de probarlo.

Diana le aconsejó que fueran esa misma tarde otra vez a San Mungo para que le hicieran un contrahechizo, quería llevarla ella misma, pero sola, sin decirle nada a nadie, lo mejor era actuar cuanto antes y eliminar de raíz el poderoso efecto del luxurium, y le dijo que una vez que salieran de allí, hablarían con los padres de Draco sobre lo sucedido, pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione no la escuchaba, su dulce y alegre expresión se había transformado en oscuro dolor, no decía nada, no había respondido a nada de lo que le había dicho, estaba como ida, como si estuviera perdida en alguna parte de su mente,

Diana muy preocupada y casi llorosa la llamaba pronunciando su nombre en un suave susurro, y como no reaccionaba, la agitó ligeramente por los hombros, solo entonces pudo salir de aquel extraño trance, y a pesar de que Diana le preguntaba sin cesar si se encontraba bien, ella solo logró decir casi ahogada por el llanto retenido una cosa,

- no me quiere...,


	22. Tú, hermoso cielo, (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 22: Tú, hermoso cielo..., que lloras mis lágrimas,**

Hermione se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, se sentía terriblemente engañada, y despreciada,

Draco le había dicho innumerables veces que la amaba y que quería compartir toda su vida con ella, se había mostrado perdidamente enamorado, y dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea por estar con ella, había cambiado tanto su actitud con Hermione que ya ni sus amigos mas cercanos lo reconocían,

sus padres que estaban algo asombrados por la forma en que actuaban ambos, lo atribuyeron a que habían decidido fingir todo el tiempo que eran un matrimonio verdadero, por lo que no hicieron ningún comentario.

Diana le decía a Hermione que sentía con toda su alma que Draco le hubiera hecho eso, y que se sentía culpable por no haber hablado mas con ella sobre lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, Hermione la escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra, sumergida en la profundidad de su tristeza, y sin luchar ya por contener las lágrimas que llovían libres e incesantes empañando su melancólica mirada,

sollozaba con amargura y decepción, ella llegó a la conclusión de que Draco nunca le había dicho la verdad, nunca la había querido, y mucho menos amado, solamente la había estado engatusando para llevársela a la cama y no tener que preocuparse mas por aquella odiosa cláusula del contrato, y cuando vio que no le daba resultado, optó por hechizarla y no complicarse mas la existencia,

supuestamente, se había entregado a él con plena consciencia, y consentimiento, y no había dudado un solo segundo de que esa fuerte atracción y el puro deseo que se iba incrementando con el paso del tiempo, eran causados por su enamoramiento, no sabía exactamente en que momento había sucedido, y tampoco hallaba una explicación razonable que pudiera hacerla entender el porqué, recordaba que en el momento en el que Draco había rozado sus labios por primera vez en su boda, supo que aunque lo rechazara toda su vida y tratara de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, jamás podría cambiar el hecho de que se hubiera adueñado de su corazón, pero lo que nunca pudo imaginar, era que el le hubiera arrebatado la importantísima decisión de elegir el momento perfecto y único en su vida, de convertirse en mujer.

Hermione todavía estaba asimilando que Draco la había manipulado de esa manera tan humillante, y lo peor de todo era que no podía quitarse de la mente su dulce sonrisa, ni su melosa mirada, tampoco podía evitar que resonaran en su mente todas las palabras de amor que le había jurado, ni como se le iluminaba la cara cuando ella le sonreía.

Hermione había creído en él, en el fondo de su alma, estaba oculta y protegida del maltrato la frágil y diminuta esperanza de que Draco dijera la verdad, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento fuera capaz de quererla, y de respetarla.

Pero Diana le había mostrado la prueba tangible de que Draco solo había actuado por interés propio, sin pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos, ni en la importancia que tenía para una mujer, decidir como, donde, cuando y con quien, daba uno de los pasos mas importantes, que recordaría toda su vida,

- Hermione..., lo siento muchísimo..., lo que ha hecho Draco, no tiene nombre, no tenía ningún derecho a engañarte ni a hechizarte, es lo mas bajo que ha podido hacer,¿como ha podido ser tan desgraciado de aprovecharse de ti de esa manera tan infame?, sabía que Draco presumía de salirse siempre con la suya, pero esto..., Hermione, esto no lo puedes dejar pasar, si lo ha hecho una vez, lo puede hacer dos veces, Draco tiene que entender la gravedad de sus actos, tienes que contárselo a sus padres, si quieres podemos hacer lo siguiente, primero vamos solas tu y yo a San Mungo, para que eliminen de tu organismo hasta la última partícula de luxurium y neutralicen los efectos secundarios, y luego si quieres hablamos las dos con Lucius y con Narcissa sobre lo sucedido, ¿que me dices?, Hermione..., no llores mas por favor..., ese chico no se merece una sola de tus lágrimas, no se merece ni tu cariño ni tu aprecio..., no llores mas cielo..., no le des el gusto de sufrir por él, no le demuestres que puede hacerte daño, eso solo lo fortalecería, y ahora lo mas importante es que te hagan un contrahechizo cuanto antes, ven conmigo Hermione..., te llevaré rápidamente en mi escoba a San Mungo.

Diana se lleva a Hermione, que está todavía como ausente por lo que está viviendo, en su escoba que vuela a máxima velocidad, para tardar lo menos posible, y que nadie sospeche que han salido, cuando llegan a urgencias su doctora no está, ya se ha marchado a casa, pero las atiende un medimago de guardia, que escucha atentamente el caso.

Le da a Hermione una turbia y espesa pócima de color negro, y de un nauseabundo sabor, que la hace vomitar dos veces, el medimago le dice que no la puede vomitar o no le hará efecto, por lo que se la vuelve a tomar, provocando que vomite tres veces mas, el viejo medimago, algo enfadado, empieza a regañarla diciéndole que es una irresponsable como todos los jóvenes, que solo piensan en divertirse sin importarles las consecuencias y que luego cuando algo sale mal, corren a los adultos para que les solucionen los desastres que causan.

Hermione a punto de las lágrimas otra vez, pide un vaso de agua para tomarse nuevamente la pócima, y el disgustado medimago, le dice que no puede beber absolutamente nada durante cuarenta y ocho horas, o el contrahechízo no actuará correctamente.

Hermione hace un tercer intento, y esta vez logra retener la pócima en su estómago y no vomitarla, el medimago le repite que no puede beber nada en dos días, y que al tercer día solo coma avena seca, sin ningún tipo de aliño,

las dos le dan las gracias y Diana le da un beso y un abrazo a Hermione para que se anime, y le asegura que han hecho lo mas correcto, que ya no se va a tener que preocupar por sentirse atraída por Draco, y que lo mejor de todo es que no va a sufrir efectos secundarios.

Al entrar en la mansión, ven que están todos esperándolas, y Draco se apresura a darle un beso a Hermione, Diana lo detiene, poniéndose en medio de ellos dos e impidiéndole que se acerque a ella, y les comunica a los padres de Draco que tienen que hablar muy seriamente,

pero entonces Hermione, que ya está un poco mas calmada, decide que no hay nada de que hablar, le agradece mucho a Diana que la halla acompañado y visitado, y se despide de ella, se despide también de Brian y le dice que espera poder visitarlos pronto, se excusa y se encamina hacia la biblioteca en la que pretende repasar un poco las lecciones para el lunes, pero cuando llega allí y se sienta en la mesa, no aguanta mas, y se derrumba en un triste llanto.

A pesar de que ella conocía bien a Draco y estaba muy prevenida de su forma de proceder, nunca se esperó que él fuera capaz de apropiarse de su voluntad de esa manera, en un principio, desde que se casaron, Hermione tomó la decisión de envolverse en una gruesa y dura coraza, que protegiera su corazón de él,

pensaba que si lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y se ocupaba únicamente de sus estudios, con el paso de el tiempo aprenderían a convivir en paz y sin dañarse mutuamente, pero Draco día a día y poco a poco, fue limando su férrea armadura, hasta agrietarla y colarse por ella, para terminar desarmándola y enamorándola profundamente.

Ella quería poder comprenderse a si misma, pero no podía, le parecía una locura, ella, Hermione Granger, su rival y enemiga desde los diez años, no solo termina casada con él, Draco se convierte en su primer hombre y en el primero al que ama de verdad, y aunque halla luchado contra ello con todas sus fuerzas, no ha sido capaz de evitar el designio de Afrodita, era un hecho que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él,

no lo podía negar, ni podía mentirse a si misma, pero pensaba que por su propio bien, tenía que ocultarlo a toda costa, nadie podía enterarse de esa realidad, y mucho menos Draco, sabía que si el lo descubría se aprovecharía de eso para volver a hacerle daño, y no lo podía permitir,así que después de desahogarse, y tranquilizarse, pensó las cosas con claridad, y se recordó a si misma cual era su objetivo.

No pensaba perdonar a Draco, ni iba a confiar en el nunca mas, como había planeado desde el primer día, se ocuparía solo de sacar adelante sus clases, ignoraría a Draco y olvidaría todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, enterraría su amor por él y con el paso del tiempo, se borrarían las huellas del recuerdo, haciendo que desapareciera cada partícula de amor que el había sembrado en ella sin su permiso.

Draco fue a buscarla a la biblioteca con intención de averiguar lo que le pasaba, pero cuando llegó allí, no la encontró, pensó que estaría ya en el comedor, esperándole para cenar con sus padres, así que se encaminó hacia el comedor pensando en la forma tan extraña y cortante en la que se habían mostrado tanto ella como Diana, estaba muy intrigado, todos se habían dado cuenta, y quería saber que era lo que había causado ese gesto, pero para su sorpresa cuando entró en el comedor solamente estaban sus padres,

ellos le dijeron que se sentara a comer, y que Hermione había mandado el mensaje con la doncella de que no se encontraba bien, por lo que prefería acostarse enseguida.

Draco comió lo mas rápido que pudo, dio las buenas noches a sus padres y subió a su cuarto preocupado por ella, esa mañana le habían hecho unas pruebas y le habían dado una poción, era posible que se sintiera un poco mal por eso, y en cualquier caso si veía que se sentía mal y no mejoraba, la llevaría de inmediato a San Mungo.

Draco se encontró la habitación por completo a oscuras, y pensó que ya estaría durmiendo, encendió una pequeña lampara para que la luz no la molestara y se acercó a la cama, pero no estaba, la buscó en el baño y en el vestidor y nada, Hermione ni siquiera había subido al cuarto.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía si esperarla allí o salir a buscarla por toda la mansión, que por otra parte sería agotador, a que la mansión era enorme, y puede que incluso cuando el saliera a buscarla, ella llegase a la habitación, y seguiría sin cruzársela.

Draco decidió esperarla en su habitación hasta que apareciera, pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que subir para acostarse a dormir, y entonces ya podrían hablar, se dio una ducha, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama con algo de impaciencia y nerviosismo, no veía la hora de verla aparecer por la puerta, sin embargo Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de aparecer, esa noche no podía dormir con el, sentía que no podía estar cerca de el, en ese momento no podía ni verlo, estaba intentando superar la traición de Draco, y contenía la rabia como podía.

Esa noche pensaba pasarla en la salita del té, necesitaba estar sola y lejos de él, se tumbó en el cómodo y elegante sofá de aterciopelada tela color pistacho, e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero su cabeza no hacía mas que darle vueltas y vueltas a lo sucedido, y en cuanto cerraba los ojos veía a Draco abrazándola o besándola, era tan fastidioso, que se olvidó de la idea de dormir y trazó un plan que la mantuviera ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día, y lo mas lejos posible de él,

durante la semana estaban casi todo el día estudiando y haciendo deberes, por lo que no modificó su horario, tenía que hacer algo los fines de semana y las vacaciones para poder perderlo de vista, lo único que se le ocurría era apuntarse a alguna actividad que la distrajera y que al mismo tiempo fuera productiva, pero en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en escaparse de la mansión, y esconderse en algún sitio hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y ya nadie pudiera disponer de su vida a su antojo.

Entre ideas, pensamientos y algunas lágrimas escapadas, el cielo empezó a clarear y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, se levantó un momento para estirarse y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la aurora, desde la mañana anterior no había parado de nevar, y todo estaba cubierto de una blanca y gruesa capa de nieve, estaba todo precioso, tenía ganas de salir al jardín y dar un paseo, pero eso significaba subir a la habitación, abrigarse bien, y encontrarse con Draco, cosa que quería evitar, aunque de todas formas lo tendría que ver en un par de horas en la biblioteca empezando la jornada de estudio, y luego también tendría que verlo en el almuerzo, y en la cena, ella no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, pero aunque no quisiera, era algo que no iba a poder evitar, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, no tenía caso alargar mas lo que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, y bastante sueño, Hermione salió de su sala de té, hacia la habitación, cuando entró estaba especialmente cálida, ese día había hecho un frío espantoso, y Draco había encendido la chimenea desde que entró para que fuese cogiendo temperatura agradable, ella pensaba que se lo encontraría dormido, pero se equivocaba, Draco estaba sentado con su bata puesta, en una silla junto a la mesa redonda, esperándola con unas enormes ojeras, y un semblante entre intranquilo y preocupado.

Cuando la vio llegar se levantó inmediatamente, y se le acercó con gesto interrogativo, quiso acariciarla pero ella se apartó de su lado, y se sentó junto al ventanal, sin dirigirle la mirada, Draco contrariado y con expresión casi de desconsuelo, se le acerca otra vez, y se sienta frente a ella, esperando a que hable, pero Hermione no le dice ni una palabra, y él, que ya no lo soporta mas, es quien decide comenzar con lo que iba a convertirse en su suplicio,

- Hermione..., ¿que ocurre?, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿porque estás así?, dime que te pasa por favor..., ¿porque no me miras?, ¿han sido mis padres?, no creo..., has estado casi toda la tarde sin vernos, ¿ha pasado algo con Diana?, ella dijo que tenía que hablar muy en serio con mis padres, peo..., ¿de que?, y luego..., tu dijiste que no había nada de que hablar, no lo entiendo..., no quiero verte así, amor mío..., se me parte el alma con solo mirarte, tu bello rostro está cubierto de un triste halo de aflicción, ¿porque, mi vida...,? ¿que es lo que te está causando tanta pena?, dime quien ha osado causarte algún daño y se las verá conmigo, mi amor, no llores..., si lloras me muero..., mi princesa..., háblame por favor..., dime que te ocurre... -

Draco alarga la mano para limpiar algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de Hermione, pero ella se lo impide apartando la cara, y es entonces cuando por fin lo mira a los ojos y le habla,

- lo que me ocurre Draco, es que he sido una estúpida, y he pensado que muy equivocadamente, te habías convertido en algo que no eres, y no vas a ser nunca -

- cariño..., ¿porqué dices eso?, ¿de que me estas hablando? -

- no me llames cariño, mi nombre es Hermione, y te digo esto porque ya se me ha quitado la venda de los ojos, y ahora ya no confundo la realidad -

- pero mi amor... -

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MAS ESAS COSAS!, ¡YO NO SOY TU AMOR!, ¡YO NO SOY NADA TUYO! -

- pero si yo te quiero con toda mi alma... - le dice con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas - ¡te amo! -

- ¡BASTA!, ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, QUE LO SE TODO!, se que me hechizaste con luxurium..., y no se te ocurra negármelo, está reflejado en mis análisis -

Draco, estupefacto y con los ojos desorbitados, se tapa la cara con las manos, y se limpia unas lágrimas que se le han escapado, por fin lo comprende todo, no se explica como ha podido ser tan torpe de no haber previsto que pasaría eso, y entiende que ella esté furiosa, pero según él, no le quedaba mas remedio, y piensa que a ella se le terminará por pasar el disgusto, primero tiene que explicarle porque lo ha hecho, y luego le dará algo de tiempo, para que deje su enfado, luego, con un poco de astucia y mucho cariño, volverá a hacer que ella por si sola, acepte estar entre sus brazos.

- Hermione, se que lo que hice no fue lo mejor, pero tienes que entenderme, no dejabas de darme largas, y me evadías constantemente, se que tenía que haber dejado que decidieras una fecha concreta, y se que tenía que haberla respetado, pero no podía ser la que tu elegiste, estaba demasiado cercana al fin de los plazos, y me aterrorizaba la idea de que algo saliera mal, y no pudiéramos cumplirlo, tu te negabas en rotundo a ceder..., y yo..., estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, y tampoco quería obligarte, siento mucho haber tenido que hacerlo, pero es que no tenía otra salida, yo solo quería evitar que tuviéramos un problema en el futuro, Hermione lo siento, ¡perdóname!, he sido un cerdo..., pero no quiero que pienses que no me importas, yo no te he mentido en nada, te amo Hermione, y lo repetiré hasta que me quede sin voz, ¡y entonces cuando eso pase, lo escribiré hasta que me sangren las manos!, lo que siento por ti es real...,

- mientes... -

- nooo... no miento, nunca en mi vida había amado a nadie hasta que llegaste tu -

- ¡MIENTES!, tu no sabes lo que es el amor, no sabes lo que es el cariño ni el respeto..-

- Hermione..., cuando..., cuando estábamos de vacaciones en la urbanización, salí una noche a la terraza, y vi en el cielo una estrella fugaz..., pedí el deseo de encontrar a la mujer de mi vida, y al instante..., saliste tu..., descalza, y envuelta en el edredón, te lo quitaste de encima y me lo pusiste sobre los hombros para que no me helara de frío, y cuando vi la expresión de tu mirada..., supe que eras tu, y al otro día de camino a casa en el carruaje, yo observaba como comenzaba a brillar el sol, te miré y tu me sonreíste, en ese momento me di cuenta de que te amaba, y te amo, tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que quiero, la única a la que le he entregado mi corazón, y la única que quiero que me de hijos, te amo Hermione, esa es la verdad -

- yo no quiero tu "amor", no te quiero Draco, nunca te he querido, y va a ser así siempre, a ti y a mi solo nos une un contrato firmado, y cuando pasen los tres años estipulados me marcharé, y jamás volverás a saber nada de mi -

- no te creo Hermione, tus besos y tu forma de hacer el amor me han demostrado que me amas..., es algo que no puedes ocultar aunque lo intentes, y yo no quiero que lo hagas, nos merecemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, de construir nuestro hogar juntos,y de vivir una vida llena de amor y felicidad..., Hermione..., le has entregado el privilegio de tu virginidad a un hombre que te ama y que respeta, por favor, no dudes eso nunca -

- no te quiero, y no quiero nada contigo, esa es mi decisión, fingiré ser una esposa feliz, lo que nos queda juntos, y nadie sabrá que discutimos ni que en realidad no nos queremos -

- yo te amo Hermione, eso no es una mentira -

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi si no es estrictamente necesario, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, ni a decirme estupideces como la que acabas de decir, ahórrate tus insoportables halagos y cumplidos absurdos, no los necesito, y los detesto. En compañía de los demás no te preocupes, por mi actitud, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero en privado no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, no se te ocurra intentar tocarme o besarme, porque sacaré mi varita y te heriré, ¡TE LO ASEGURO DRACO!, estoy de acuerdo en que tengamos una convivencia pacífica y tranquila, y voy a poner de mi parte para que eso sea así, y no Draco, no pienso perdonarte lo que me has hecho, y no tienes la razón al decir que te quiero, porque no es así, te detesto mas que a nadie, y ojalá el tiempo vuele, para que me pueda alejar de ti para siempre, y borrar de esa manera, el penoso recuerdo que me causas, solo espero que todo esto te haya quedado claro -

Hermione se levantó de la silla para meterse en la ducha y comenzar el día cuando sintió la mano de Draco atrayendo su cintura hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, y apoyando su rostro surcado por las lágrimas en su vientre, mientras le decía que lo perdonara, entonces ella forcejeó y se deshizo de su amarre, cogió su varita de su tocador, y le lanzó un reductus, que lo hizo elevarse un palmo de la silla y caer de espalda, con el labio ensangrentado.

- ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO!? - Hermione se quedó un momento mirándolo muy seriamente para que entendiera que le hablaba en serio, se cruzó de brazos, y sus ojos parecían echar llamaradas de ira,

se dio la vuelta, y entro en el baño como quiso hacer antes, con el propósito de prepararse para su horario lectivo, y sobre todo para prepararse para desterrar a Draco de su corazón.


	23. Seamos amigos,

Hola a todxs, disculpad la tardanza, he estado un poco liada, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el cap. anterior, posiblemente para el martes actualice, hasta entonces, pásenla bien y disfruten con la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Seamos amigos.**

A causa de la discusión que había tenido con Draco, Hermione llegó tarde a la biblioteca, ni siquiera había podido desayunar, y cuando entró, el profesor Dawson esperaba muy irritado por el retraso, le preguntó por Draco y ella no supo qué contestarle, solo sabía que cuando él intentó abrazarla, le había lanzado un reductus, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y con el labio herido, después se había metido en la ducha, se había vestido, y había visto que ya eran las ocho y media.

El profesor Dawson la excusó esta vez, pero le advirtió que no toleraría una sola impuntualidad más.

Las primeras horas se esforzó mucho en concentrarse, quiso seguir el ritmo de las clases, pero todo lo que le había pasado y lo mal que se sentía, le impedían concentrarse, y para colmo Draco no había bajado a estudiar,

a la hora del almuerzo Hermione subió a su sala de té para descansar un rato, el medimago le había dicho que durante los siguientes dos días no debía comer nada, por lo que mandó llamar a una doncella y les envió con ella a los padres de Draco el mensaje de que se ausentaba de las comidas un par de días, se tumbó un rato en el sofá y decidió cerrar los ojos cinco minutos, pero como estaba sola y tranquila, y se sentía tan cansada, no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida,

se despertó cinco horas después, alarmándose por no haberse dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, todavía le quedaba una hora de clase, pero no sabía si el profesor Dawson se habría ido ya o aún la estaría esperando, se puso un poco nerviosa pensando en que lo mas seguro era que estuviera furioso y la castigara, así que se arreglo rápidamente, y se dispuso a ir hacia la biblioteca para pedirle disculpas y explicarle que no había dormido nada durante la noche, y que esa era la causa de su mala cabeza ese día, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con Draco,

- Draco..., ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Hermione..., tenemos que hablar -

- ya lo hemos hablado todo, no necesitamos hablarlo más veces -

- entra y cierra la puerta por favor, yo quiero que me escuches -

- no me interesa Draco -

- te quiero..., y se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, y te pido que me perdones, por favor... -

- mira..., lo que pasó..., ya no tiene caso que lo sigamos discutiendo, es algo que no puedo cambiar, y de todas formas creo que tengo que seguir mi rumbo y superarme cada día para convertirme en una profesional, ese es mi único objetivo y lo pienso lograr, el resto no son más que obstáculos que he de ir eliminando -

- te necesito..., yo no puedo estar sin ti..., Hermione tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo, y ten por seguro que he aprendido la lección, nunca más te haré nada parecido, ya te dije una vez que antes de hacerte daño prefiero morirme..., y lo reitero..., por favor perdóname, perdóname..., cometí un terrible error -

- ya no importa Draco, y de todas formas..., ¿que más te da a ti eso?,

¿conseguiste lo que querías no? -

- no... -

- ¿no?, ¿no querías asegurar el contrato?, ¿no querías librarte de esa maldita cláusula llevándome a la cama?, ¿pues ya lo has hecho no?, ahora ya puedes estar tranquilito y vivir en paz, ya puedes largarte a gusto con tus amigas para que te consuelen como siempre, lo único que te pido es que dejes de atosigarme -

- Hermione, es cierto que aceleré un poco las cosas con el fin de que no se nos echara el tiempo encima y más adelante tuviéramos problemas, pero..., ¡yo no te he llevado a la cama!, ¡todas esas veces, hemos hecho el amor porque los dos queríamos!, ¡yo te amo Hermione!, y no quiero estar con ninguna mujer que no seas tú, ahora seguramente no me puedas perdonar, pero yo no voy a dejar de insistirte, voy a estar a tu lado día y noche, porque te quiero, y siento que necesito estar cerca de ti, solo quiero que sepas, que siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo, ya sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo, y estaré esperando impaciente a que te calmes un poco y quieras que arreglemos las cosas -

- tomé una decisión y no me pienso echar atrás, no quiero nada contigo, pero como te prometí, pondré de mi parte para que nuestra convivencia sea llevadera durante estos tres años, te repito que..., puedes buscarte todas las mujeres que quieras, puedes hacer con ellas lo que te plazca, estas en tu derecho, pero a mí no te vuelvas a acercar nunca más, quiero que entiendas Draco, que entre tú y yo, jamás podrá haber nada, métetelo en la cabeza, convéncete de una vez, y ahora apártate de la puerta, que voy a salir -

- no... -

- ¿no qué? -

- Hermione..., ¿no te das cuenta de cuánto me están hiriendo tus palabras? -

- apártate -

- no, quiero que recapacites -

- ¡QUE TE APARTES! -

- ¿o si no qué?..., ¿me atacarás otra vez?, Hermione..., hasta cuando te enfadas te ves hermosa..., estoy loco por besarte..., extraño el sabor de tus labios... -

- ¡TE DETESTO DRACO!, ¡haz el favor de quitarte de la puerta o tendré que golpearte! -

- no tienes aquí tu varita, y yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tú..., sin magia no lograrías nada muñeca..., puedo reducirte con solo una mano si quiero preciosa... -

Hermione le ignoró e intentó apartarlo de un empujón para poder salir, pero no consiguió ni que se moviera, en efecto Draco era más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte, ella empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho y en la cara, pero él con una sola mano, agarró las dos suyas y la atrajo hacia él atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo,

ella se revolvía incansable para zafarse, pero Draco la amarraba con sus brazos con firmeza, hasta que perdió la paciencia y la levantó en el aire llevándola hasta el sofá, la tumbó y se tumbó él encima de ella reduciéndola, Hermione pataleaba y lo golpeaba, él agarró sus manos y las alzó por encima de su cabeza impidiendo casi toda su movilidad, acercó su cara a ella para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara y solo pudo tocar su mejilla, así que volvió a agarrar con una sola mano las muñecas de Hermione, y con la otra giró su cara, y la retuvo robándole un profundo y apasionado beso que ella se negaba a responder, la besaba desenfrenadamente, depositando en ella toda su pasión, su cariño y su ternura, todavía le dolía un poco el labio, pero le daba igual,

el suave tacto de sus labios era para él, mas dulce que la miel, y como se dio cuenta de que ella se había cansado por el esfuerzo de tanto forcejeo, apartó la mano de su cara, y comenzó a acariciar su muslo por dentro de la falda, notaba como se estremecía, y enseguida vio que entornaba los ojos y se ruborizaba por la excitación,

Draco pasó del lateral del muslo, a la cara interna, y muy lentamente fue subiendo robándole besos y liberando suspiros, cuando llegó a su ropa interior la acarició con delicadeza y constancia, de una forma nueva, sin pausas, con movimientos circulares, desbordando su deseo, y provocando que entre espasmos echase la cabeza hacia atrás casi en el clímax, cuando vio que estaba completamente relajada y sumisa, la besó profundamente mientras le bajaba las braguitas, cuando se las quitó, desabrochó su cinturón y su pantalón, se coló entre sus piernas y se bajó un poco el bóxer, empezó a besar y a chupetear su cuello, mientras jugueteaba con la punta de su miembro rozando el sexo de ella, que gemía levemente, y justo cuando ella por fuerza mayor separó un poco mas las piernas, Draco la penetró de una sola embestida, ya no aguantaba más, y comenzó un rápido y exquisito vaivén, cada vez más fuerte, y más profundo, llevándolos en muy poco tiempo a ambos a un fenomenal orgasmo.

Él se tumbó a su lado para recobrar el aliento mientras la abrazaba, pero ella se revolvió rechazándolo, se incorporó, se puso de nuevo la ropa interior, y se acomodó el uniforme, Draco alargó la mano para acariciar su espalda, pero ella la apartó de un manotazo, y se levantó del sofá,

Draco también se levantó del sofá, completamente satisfecho y relajado, caminó hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera y quedara pegada a la puerta, otra vez acorralada, y para evitar que se le escabullera, colocó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo,

- he de confesarte que lo necesitaba..., ya lo estaba echando de menos..., los dos lo necesitábamos... -

- estás enfermo -

- si..., estoy enfermo de amor por ti..., ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? -

- nunca, y lo que acaba de pasar ahora no se va a repetir jamás, ¡eso te lo aseguro! -

- amor mío..., no asegures cosas que no vas a poder cumplir..., esto que acaba de pasar, se repetirá una y mil veces más, cada vez que nos apetezca hacerlo..., es nuestro derecho..., nuestro legítimo derecho..., y es lo mas hermoso que hay... -

- eres un cretino Draco, no voy a volver a acostarme contigo por propia voluntad, has sido tan inútil que has tenido que hechizarme para lograrlo, y ahora prácticamente me has forzado, eres un miserable –

- ¡yo no te he forzado!, no te he forzado Hermione, en ningún momento te he escuchado decir la palabra "no", o "para", y en cuanto he empezado a besarte y acariciarte, te has calmado y has dejado de revolverte, los dos hemos hecho el amor de pleno consentimiento -

- lo que tu digas, pero no pienso perdonarte nunca Draco, me estas demostrando que no eres de fiar, te dije que no me volvieras a tocar, ¿¡porqué no has respetado eso!?, ¡eres un patán! -

- Hermione puedes cabrearte todo lo que quieras y camuflar con odio todos tus sentimientos y emociones, pero recuerda..., que te conozco..., y se que me amas..., y se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, tu objetivo es convertirte en una gran profesional ¿verdad?, pues genial, me parece una idea estupenda, y la apoyo, aplaudo tu meta, y espero que lo consigas, mi objetivo es formar un hermoso y feliz hogar junto a esa profesional, dejarla embarazada unas cuantas veces, y envejecer junto a ella, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?, que ya tengo la mitad de mi sueño hecho realidad..., porque estoy casado con ella..., tú eres mi sueño princesa..., eres todo lo que yo quiero, ¿porqué lloras?, no llores mi vida..., si me perdonas y me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz..., me harías el mas dichoso de los hombres..., ¿mmm?, no me niegues estar a tu lado -

- lo único que deseo fervientemente es que te alejes de mí, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Draco, acéptalo, acepta que perdiste la partida, y déjame vivir en paz -

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta y pudo salir del encierro, como era de esperar el profesor Dawson ya no estaba, y era lógico y normal, pues pronto darían las seis y media de la tarde,

ordenó sus útiles y se quedó un rato sentada pensando, en ese momento era mejor no encontrarse otra vez con Draco, intentó buscar una manera de hacerle entender que ya no volverían a estar juntos,

pero le resultaba de lo mas hipócrita, había sido increíblemente fácil que ella sucumbiera a todos sus mimos y caricias, con tan solo unos besos la había tranquilizado y había conseguido que abriera las piernas, se reprochaba a si misma aquella odiosa debilidad, y se prometía que no iba a caer nuevamente en sus brazos, que por una parte ella había rechazado de mil maneras, hasta que él, harto de su actitud, la había llevado hasta el sofá reduciéndola, prácticamente la había obligado, pero luego ella había ido cediendo hasta estar dispuesta.

Hermione se mordía el labio recordando la placentera sensación de tenerlo dentro, la rapidez con que la había llevado al clímax, recordaba la ardiente forma en la que la había tocado y la manera en la que ambos al mismo tiempo habían disfrutado tanto de haber llegado juntos al orgasmo,

pensaba en sus tiernos besos y sus suaves caricias, Draco tenía razón, ella tenía que admitir que lo amaba, y a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba y de toda esa rabia que tenía, él la había hecho suya otra vez más como si nada, y que cada vez que la tocaba se sentía en el cielo,

ellos dos hacían el amor, no era únicamente sexo, hacían el amor porque entre ellos había amor, solo que ella, herida en su orgullo de fémina, no creía que él pudiera ser el hombre que le correspondía, no quería admitirlo, y no podía entender que Draco Malfoy fuera el que se hubiera adueñado de su alma con un solo beso, ella no quería ser tan débil, y se decidió a luchar por arrancárselo del corazón hasta el final, asumiendo todas las consecuencias.

Esa noche Hermione también la pasó en la pequeña sala de té, pero tomó la precaución de tener con ella su varita, y de ponerle una hechizo a la puerta tras cerrarla, para que nadie la pudiera abrir, no quiso subir a la habitación para no tener que encontrarse con Draco, por lo que tuvo que dormir con el uniforme y encender al máximo la chimenea, ya que tampoco tenía manta para arroparse,

se tumbó cómodamente en el sofá en el que unas horas antes se había entregado a Draco, e intentó conciliar el sueño, no tardó mucho en cogerlo, solo quince minutos tardó en dormirse casi profundamente, pero alrededor de la media noche, la despertó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, preguntó quién era, y para su fastidio respondió Draco,

- ¿qué quieres? -

- que me abras, ¿has puesto un hechizo cerrojo? -

- pues claro, no quiero otro episodio como el de esta tarde -

- lo de esta tarde estuvo genial, y tú lo sabes..., ¿porqué no me abres y hablamos en condiciones? -

- no, vete a dormir, y déjame dormir a mí de paso, ¡es más de media noche Draco!, ¡estoy cansada! -

- sólo quiero decirte una cosa y me voy ¿de acuerdo?, ábreme un segundo -

- noooo, vete de una vez y déjame en paz -

- es que mi madre nos está esperando en el despacho para hablar con los dos -

- ¿tu madre?, ¿de que quiere hablarnos? -

- no lo sé, pero me ha dicho que no tardemos -

- mmm..., vale..., apártate un momento de la puerta -

Hermione deshizo el hechizo cerrojo y abrió la puerta, Draco entró rápidamente, la cerró, y puso nuevamente el hechizo cerrojo,

- ¿se puede saber qué haces Draco? -

- Hermione..., ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? -

- vete, ahora no estoy para discusiones, ¡vete a dormir Draco! -

- ¡NO!, esto es una estupidez..., y además puede traernos problemas, ven a nuestro cuarto -

- estás loco... -

- ¡o te vienes tú a nuestro cuarto o me quedo aquí contigo!, pero tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación, hemos firmado eso, anoche te lo permití porque no estabas bien, pero ya es suficiente, así que... -

- necesito estar sola, de verdad que lo necesito, y sobretodo necesito estar alejada de ti, como mínimo una noche más, para que podamos..., para que podamos hacer un nuevo intento de llevarnos bien, ¿lo entiendes?, por favor..., déjame estar esta noche sola, esto nos servirá a los dos -

- está bien..., es comprensible..., pero sólo esta noche, mañana vendrás a nuestro cuarto, y dormirás conmigo en nuestra cama, y si te tengo que llevar a arrastras..., créeme que lo haré -

- por desgracia te creo..., por lo que no hace falta que me lo reiteres, mañana dormiré en la habitación -

Draco, que la tomó desprevenida, se le acercó y la beso, recibiendo de Hermione, una cachetada, luego salió riéndose pícaramente dejándola sola y algo más despierta a causa de el dulce roce de sus labios.

Pero a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos pudo despertarse a la hora correcta, Hermione se despertó a las once de la mañana, y bastante preocupada y avergonzada por haber cometido la misma falta que el día anterior ante el profesor Dawson, salió corriendo con el uniforme arrugado y un poco despeinada hacia la biblioteca para deshacerse en disculpas frente a su profesor, pero para su desconcierto, allí solo se encontraba Draco, sentado tranquilamente esperándola,

él también estaba despeinado y tenía los ojos rojizos y envueltos en pronunciadas ojeras gracias a no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, le preguntó a ella si también se había quedado dormida, y como vio que ella seguía con su malhumorada actitud, y no le respondía, le pasó una nota que les había dejado a ambos el profesor Dawson,

- ten, léela, es del señor Dawson, se ha ido..., pero vendrá a las tres de la tarde para reanudar las clases - Hermione leyó la nota sintiéndose irresponsable y un poco mareada,

Draco la miraba de arriba a abajo, con una curiosa expresión, que lo hacía parecer un marido preocupado por una esposa que hacía días que estaba buscando,

- ¿has desayunado? -

- no -

- pediré que nos envíen algo de comer... -

- por mi no te preocupes, no quiero nada -

- no puedes seguir sin comer Hermione... -

- a claro..., es que tú no lo sabes ¿no?, fui con Diana otra vez a San Mungo a que eliminaran de mi organismo por completo el elixir que tú me echaste, me tuve que tomar otra pócima, ¡que para mi suerte vomité cinco veces hasta que mi estomago pudo acostumbrarse al nauseabundo sabor!, ¡mientras el dichoso medimago me echaba la bronca diciéndome lo descuidada que era por andar tomando esas cosas sin medida!, y que claro…, luego tenía que ir corriendo a algún adulto para que me resolviera el desastre causado -

- Hermione... -

- ¿sabes?, me dijo que tenía que estar sin comer ni beber nada durante cuarenta y ocho horas, y que al tercer día solo podía comer avena seca, y nada más -

- lo siento mucho... -

- por lo que hasta mañana por la tarde no podré meterme nada en la boca, ¿entiendes? -

- lo siento Hermione... -

- ¡no lo suficiente! -

Hermione salió furiosa de la biblioteca para poder perder de vista a Draco, cada vez que lo veía sentía ganas de arrancarle esas bonitas mechas rubias y abofetearlo, pensaba en una buena forma de darle su merecido, podría batirse en un duelo contra él, de varitas, o quizás sin ellas, cualquier cosa,

podría abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, o también golpearlo con algo contundente, pero si era sincera con ella misma, todo eso carecía de sentido, Draco era mil veces más fuerte que ella, y ya se lo había demostrado con creces la tarde anterior, no serviría de nada ni intentarlo, sabía muy bien quién vencería.

Irremediablemente Hermione se sintió triste y muy sola, empezó a llorar mientras entraba otra vez en la salita de té, y se acurrucaba en el sofá, ella estaba enamorada de Draco, y apartando todo ese sentimiento de rencor y dolor por su traición, quería correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto deseaba estar a su lado y compartir su vida con él, ella pensaba que sus palabras habían sido una mentira para tenerla otra vez debajo, conocía muy bien lo mujeriego que era, y las artimañas que se inventaba cuando tenían en mente a una mujer en concreto, y entendía que ser su pareja de verdad, sólo podía ser posible en el lejano universo de su ilusión.

Hermione pasó allí también la hora del almuerzo, intentando prepararse un poco para la lección que le tocaba a las tres, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, no podía concentrarse, no podía alejar a Draco de su mente, por una parte lo aborrecía por lo que le había hecho, y por otro lado su cuerpo y su alma lo llamaban a gritos,

le dolía tener que necesitarlo tanto, y se preguntaba de qué forma lograría arrancárselo del corazón de una vez por todas, puede que si lo viera con otras mujeres se convencería de verdad de que él no era para ella, o puede que si era ella quien saliera con otros..., bueno, dicen por ahí que un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero también dicen que puede que lo hunda más.

Hermione decidió arreglarse un poco, antes de regresara a la biblioteca, por lo que subió a su habitación a darse una ducha y cambiarse el uniforme, pero Draco ya se le había adelantado y estaba en el baño, no perdió tiempo y entró en el vestidor para coger otro uniforme, se desnudó y se quedó en albornoz, poco después salió Draco con una toalla rodeando su cintura, y su precioso pelo mojado, la vio y le sonrió con cariño,

- ¿vas a darte una ducha? -

- ¿no es evidente? - respondió ella secamente,

- depende..., no nos desnudamos solo para bañarnos... - se acercó a ella lentamente,

- ¡Draco!, ¿¡como puedes estar todo el día pensando en sexo!? -

- contigo hago el amor Hermione..., son dos cosas muy diferentes, es normal que esté todo el día pensando en ti, y en tu cuerpo, no lo puedo evitar, es lo que tiene estar enamorado hasta la medula... -

- eres un embustero... -

- Hermione..., dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo..., ¡por favor...! verás como no te miento... -

- ya..., lo que tú digas…, me voy a la ducha -

Hermione entró en el baño y cerró dándole a Draco con la puerta en las narices, él se terminó de arreglar, y se sentó en el chaislonge a esperarla para intentar hablar con ella un poco más, pero cuando ella salió, vestida y completamente lista, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que dieran las tres, por lo que solo pudo salir detrás de ella bufando y haciendo todo lo posible por rozarla, Hermione que se daba cuenta, no paraba de empujarlo y de darle codazos.

Como presentían ambos, el profesor Dawson estaba bastante molesto,

Draco le explicó que habían tenido ciertos problemas conyugales, que habían causado que no hubieran sido lo puntuales que debían, pero el señor Dawson, les dijo que esa no era excusa para ese tipo de despistes, que ya tenían edad para ser más serios y responsables, y que en un trabajo, seguramente, ya estarían despedidos, a consecuencia de aquello les puso el doble de tareas de cada asignatura, y un examen exhaustivo de cada una de ellas,

a los dos les sentó fatal y los tuvo estudiando prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día,

Draco tampoco fue a cenar y se quedó con Hermione haciendo tareas hasta las dos de la madrugada, que vio que a ella se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, le costó muchísimo que lo escuchara y le hiciera caso, pero al final cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él pensaba llevarla como fuera, se levantó de su asiento y fue tras él hasta la habitación dónde se echaron a dormir muy cansados hasta la mañana siguiente,

por suerte ese día se despertaron a tiempo, y cuando ella iba a salir de la cama, él la retuvo diciéndole que como no tenía que desayunar, podía dormir un poco más, ella dudó un poco y decidió hacerle caso, estaba muy cansada y ya llevaba dos días sin comer, Draco tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su pecho y abrazándola fuerte, besó su frente, y comenzó a besar también sus mejillas y a rozar su nariz con la de ella,

claro está, que Hermione, que parecía medio endemoniada y colérica,

le dio varias veces con el puño cerrado en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que hizo que él de forma violenta atrapara sus manos, y las encerrara entre los cuerpos de ambos, aprovechó para estrecharla aún más, y poder besarla con soltura, solo paró cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de llorar, la soltó, y ella salió corriendo.

Draco se sintió terriblemente mal cuando vio que ella tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, se sintió como un villano sin sentimientos a punto de tomar por la fuerza a una mujer.

Se levantó de la cama y le tocó la puerta del baño para pedirle perdón por lo imbécil que había sido, pero no obtuvo respuesta, insistió otra vez, y como ella seguía sin responderle le habló a través de ella,

le dijo lo mucho que la necesitaba, y que había sido un bruto y un descerebrado, y que si no quería perdonarlo lo entendía, pero que supiera, que siempre la amaría, y que luchaba día a día y segundo a segundo, para convertirse en el hombre que ella buscaba, solo quería que estuviera bien.

Hermione que lloraba desconsolada con la cálida agua de la ducha cayéndole, solo podía pensar en cómo se habían complicado las cosas, y en lo fácil y tranquila que había sido su vida hasta poco antes de la muerte de sus padres, nunca había sido rica ni le había sobrado nada, pero tampoco le había faltado lo necesario para vivir dignamente y ser feliz junto al amor de sus padres y la amistad de sus compañeros en Hogwarts,

mientras se arreglaba en el vestidor para comenzar las clases, entendía lo lejana que estaba ya su niñez, sentía que había dado ya ese paso en la vida de cada mujer, en la que deja atrás toda su infancia, para recorrer con cuidado y precaución el camino hacia la madurez,

ya no se sentía como antes, todas sus vivencias desde la caía de Lord Voldemort, hasta su llegada a la mansión de los Malfoy, la habían hecho crecer a pasos agigantados, y no había vuelta atrás, sentía que debía ser responsable de su propia vida, y empezar a comportarse como una mujer.

Cuando salió del vestidor encontró a Draco otra vez metido en la cama, y pensó que se había vuelto a dormir, pero como ya estaba mayorcito para saber lo que hacía, no le advirtió sobre la hora, y decidió salir hacia la biblioteca para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de que llegara el profesor.

En realidad Draco tenía la cara hundida en la almohada para que ella no lo viera llorar, estaba muy mal, la depresión comenzaba a apoderarse de él, no podía creer que ella no lo quisiera, ni lo fuese a perdonar nunca, y tenía un agudo dolor en el pecho que no hacía más que aumentar gradualmente, ella era el amor de su vida, su sueño de vivir en paz y feliz hasta el día de su muerte, y lo había echado todo a perder por culpa de su encaprichamiento y sus malas decisiones.

Draco no podía retener sus lágrimas, lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero le era imposible detenerlas, y sentía que el dolor en el pecho empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Ese día no fue a clase, ni el siguiente tampoco, había mandado una doncella a sus padres y al profesor Dawson con el mensaje de que no se encontraba bien, cosa que era verdad, el dolor en el pecho y el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía lo obligaron a quedarse todo el día en la cama, y Hermione, que había estado toda la jornada de clase distraída y regañada por el profesor, tampoco comió con los padres de Draco,

al medio día fue como hacía ya varios días a su salita de té, en la que pidió que le prepararan un plato con insulsa avena seca únicamente, que le costó bastante digerir, a las tres de la tarde volvió a la biblioteca y trató esa vez de estar algo más concentrada, cosa que le fue imposible, pues solo podía pensar en lo mal que estaban las cosas con Draco, y en lo sola que estaba.

Esa noche decidió que tampoco dormiría con él, necesitaba estar fuera de su alcance y de su presencia, tenía que aclarar las cosas consigo misma antes de llevar a cavo el plan de salir adelante ignorándolo, hasta que él comprendiera que ya no podía hacer nada por estar con ella.

Hermione se durmió temprano con el nostálgico recuerdo de todos sus amigos y sus seres queridos, y con la certeza, de que su amargo presente y su lejano pasado, ya nada tenían que ver.

Cuando Hermione se despertó y subió a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse antes de comenzar el nuevo día, vio que Draco seguía dormido, le extraño un poco que aún no se hubiera levantado, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y decidió meterse en el baño para despejarse, a la media hora salió lista y preparada del cuarto, dejando a Draco todavía metido en la cama.

Las primeras horas fueron largas y aburridas, y el profesor Dawson le llamó varias veces la atención por sus constantes equivocaciones, y su falta de participación, esas cinco horas se le habían hecho horrorosamente tediosas, y en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, pudo respirar aliviada de poder tener un descanso y apartar un rato los libros que curiosamente y para su asombro, ya no le atraían tanto.

En el comedor, el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y ameno con las conversaciones de Narcissa, Lucius, y un juez del ministerio que de tanto en tanto hacía amistosas preguntas a Hermione, y como era normal, ya que no se encontraba entre los presentes, también preguntó por su joven esposo,

ella no supo muy bien que contestar, y trató de pensar en algo rápido y creíble que pudiera contar a todos sin levantar sospechas, pero Lucius se le adelantó, y le indicó a su invitado, que su hijo Draco no se encontraba muy bien desde el día anterior.

Hermione regresó a la biblioteca a las tres de la tarde, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber ignorado el hecho de que podía estar enfermo, y no haber dicho nada.

El profesor Dawson consciente de su creciente preocupación, le dio la tarde libre diciéndole que podía y debía cumplir con su deber de esposa.

Tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo, y enseguida entendió a que se refería, su deber también consistía en preocuparse por que Draco estuviera bien, y cuidarlo y atenderlo si se sentía mal, un poco contrariada subió a su habitación a averiguar si era verdad que Draco se sentía mal o estaba fingiendo, pero cuando entró en la habitación, él no estaba, y la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada,

buscó a Draco en el vestidor y en el baño, pero tampoco lo encontró y cuando salió, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era una doncella, que la avisaba de que el señor la esperaba en su despacho para hablar con ella, supuso que se trataría de Lucius, y quizá Draco también estaría presente, pero se equivocaba, en el interior del despacho solo estaban Lucius y Narcissa, que la instaron a sentarse, un poco preocupada escuchó pacientemente lo que ellos le tenían que decir,

- como bien sabrás, mi hijo tiene cierto malestar, y hace dos días que no ha podido asistir a clase, tampoco ha querido comer nada, por lo que decidí llamar a su medimago de cabecera para que me comunicase si era algo de lo que preocuparse, o en su defecto no era nada serio, he de decirte que me ha asombrado que no nos hayas mencionado nada ni a Lucius ni a mi, pero supongo que siendo una chica tan inteligente, has previsto que era demasiado pronto y que con algo de descanso se le pasaría, sin embargo no es así, esta tarde lo ha visitado su medimago y le ha diagnosticado unas fiebres bastante altas, no está resfriado, ni tampoco tiene tos, pero aún no se sabe si es contagioso, por lo que hemos procedido a trasladarlo a su antigua habitación con el fin de que pase una mínima cuarentena, y de que ambos estén más cómodos, Draco dormirá en su antigua habitación durante el tiempo en que se encuentre mal, y regresará contigo una vez que ya esté del todo recuperado – terminó de decir Narcissa.

- Hermione, su medimago ha dicho que la fiebre que tiene no la ha causado ningún resfriado, dijo que opinaba que la había causado algo psicológico, ¿tienes idea de que ha podido ocurrirle para que se esté sintiendo tan mal que haya desencadenado una fiebre? - preguntó Lucius.

- yo..., creo que... -

- querido..., Hermione no es medimaga..., no tiene porqué saberlo ni entender lo que le pasa, por cierto, puede que debas ir a verlo, mientras deliraba no ha parado de repetir tu nombre, quizá quiera decirte algo -

- si, será buena idea que vayas a verlo, y nos dará buena imagen que la servidumbre vea a la esposa de mi hijo preocupándose por él, ve ahora antes de la cena, ¿entendido? -

- si, señor..., ¿puedo retirarme ya? -

- si, tienes nuestro premiso -

Un poco arrepentida de haber sido tan dura con él, Hermione entró en la vieja habitación de Draco, el cuarto que era menos espacioso y elegante que el suyo, sólo estaba iluminado por una vela colocada sobre un candil encima de su mesita de noche, hacía un frío horroroso, y Draco yacía dormido y sudando sobre su amplia cama, arropado con tan solo una ligera manta,

no pudo evitar afligirse al verlo tan mal y en un sitio que parecía realmente lúgubre, esa habitación aunque no era pequeña y poseía su propio baño, no se parecía absolutamente en nada, a la que compartía con Draco, estaba oscura y fría, y parecía increíblemente sombría, cosa que se incrementaba con la figura enferma de Draco medio inconsciente sobre la poco acogedora cama.

Hermione se acercó un poco a él, y con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo rozó con el dorso de su mano, la sudada mejilla de Draco, que ardía enrojecida por el calor, en el momento en el que sus pieles se tocaron, él se movió, y ella apartó su mano rápidamente, pensando que lo había despertado, en realidad no había sido así, pero ciertamente había conseguido alterarlo,

Draco comenzó a susurrar algo incansable, y ella no lograba entenderlo, estaba agitado, y tiritaba congelado de frío, Hermione, se acercó deprisa a la chimenea y dio dos sonoras palmadas encendiéndolas vigorosamente, luego se acercó a la cama y lanzó sobre Draco el hechizo - wingardium leviosa - para que su rígido cuerpo se elevara, con otro hechizo cambió las sabanas de la cama y convirtió su almohada en una más mullida, y más cómoda, hizo que su cuerpo descendiera y sacó de uno de sus armarios, un pijama que lo abrigara más, lo desnudó con cuidado, y le puso el nuevo ajustándoselo bien, de otro de sus armarios sacó un edredón limpio, que para su criterio, no abrigaba nada, lo cubrió con él, y posó la palma de su mano pronunciando el hechizo - calorum espesatae - haciendo que este se convirtiera en un grueso, y espeso edredón de cálidas y suaves plumas.

Lo arropó bien revisando que no se colara el frío por ninguna pequeña abertura, luego cogió de su baño una pequeña toalla de cutis, y fue secando de su cara, y su cuello el abundante sudor, de repente y sin esperárselo, Draco agarró su muñeca y susurró repetidas veces su nombre, lo decía desesperado y con claridad, provocando en Hermione un estremecimiento, y una amargas punzadas de melancolía,

ella acercó sus labios a su oído, y muy suavemente le decía en un susurro - estoy aquí..., tranquilo..., no me moveré de tu lado..., - al escuchar su voz, inmediatamente relajó todo su cuerpo, y llevó la mano de ella a su pecho, sujetándola sobre su corazón, no pensaba soltarla, y se giró completamente hacia ella, buscando su olor y su presencia, Hermione se sentó en el filo de la cama a su lado, y él la rodeo de la cintura con un brazo, apoyando su cabeza junto a su muslo, ella acarició su cabello y su nuca tiernamente hasta que dejó de tiritar y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Hermione estuvo toda la noche pendiente de él, se levantaba de tanto en tanto a cambiar los calientes paños humedecidos con esencia de eucalipto y lavanda, que colocaba en su frente y en su pecho, Draco, aunque estuviera inconsciente, y dormido, se daba cuenta de el momento en el que ella se alejaba, y comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente, solo cuando ella volvía a su lado y sentía sus dulces caricias, él lograba relajarse otra vez.

No había dormido nada, estaba sentada y con la cabeza ladeada junto a Draco, estaba engarrotada y muy cansada, y sobretodo compungida por creer ser la causante de su malestar, le estaba viendo enfermarse por ella, y no era justo para él, después de todo, ella sabía que necesitaban arreglar las cosas para poder seguir adelante de la mejor manera posible, no podía seguir tratándolo así, como mínimo debía perdonarle, aunque no tuviera intención de darle otra oportunidad, pero era necesario que convivieran en paz, y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que su convivencia fuera sana y pacífica.

Cuando despuntó el alba sintió la imperante necesidad de tumbarse un rato, se acomodó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, que dormía plácidamente, se estiró y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir solo un poco, pero como le pasaba siempre, se quedó dormida durante varias horas, hasta que la despertó la doncella que llamaba a la puerta,

- adelante -

- señora..., me mandan los señores para averiguar como se encuentra, el señorito Draco - le comunicó la doncella Sophie,

- mmm..., pasa, claro, bueno..., no ha pasado muy buena noche, pero creo que le ha bajado unas décimas la fiebre -

- si me lo permite, he de tomarle la temperatura -

- por supuesto -

- anoche, llegó a los cuarenta y un grados, y cuando me marche, tenía cuarenta, gracias a Merlín le ha bajado a treinta y ocho grados -

- ¿treinta y ocho? -

- si señora, y veo que ya no está tan pálido, parece que tiene mejor aspecto, es normal...,dicen que algunos enfermos se curan con la presencia de aquellos a quienes aman -

- Sophie..., eso son solo..., cuentos de viejas brujas -

- ¡oh, no, señora...,! créame que es cierto..., incluso anoche el señorito Draco ardía cada vez mas en fiebre, llamándola a usted, y ya lo ve..., casi le está desapareciendo -

- Sophie, ¿Narcissa, o Lucius me han mandado algún mensaje? -

- si, señora, discúlpeme, se me había ido..., los señores mandan a decir que no hace falta que vaya hoy a estudiar, dicen que debe quedarse hoy en compañía de el señorito Draco -

- bien..., Sophie por favor, necesito que nos traigas el desayuno, pero mándalo a hacer exactamente como te lo voy a indicar ¿de acuerdo? -

- si señora -

- bien, para mí solo tráeme un zumo de frutas y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y para Draco, quiero que le pidas a los cocineros que preparen un caldo de gallina muy claro, cuando esté la carne hecha, quiero que la saquen y la desmenucen muy finamente, y mientras, en el caldo, que pongan a cocinar, una cebolla picada, una mazorca, un cuarto de calabaza pequeña en trocitos, dos aguacates en dados, y dos patatas, también en dados, por último, que echen un huevo, para que se haga con el caldo, cuando esté todo cocido y lo más blando posible, que lo sirvan en un plato grande, y que añadan la carne de gallina desmenuzada, y el huevo con mucho cuidado de no romper la yema, que pongan solo una rebanada de pan recién hecho, y que aderecen la sopa con muy poca sal y una pizca de hoja de reyes, ¿lo tienes todo? -

- si señora, por completo, pediré que se den prisa -

- muchas gracias Sophie... -

- señora por favor..., no me de las gracias, para eso estoy -

La doncella sophie salió de la habitación, y Hermione aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida, como no tenía su ropa ahí, ni quería dejar solo a Draco, se puso uno de sus pijamas, y se dedicó a asearlo mientras le traían el desayuno, él aún no se había despertado, ni los paños húmedos que hermione pasaba por su cuerpo hicieron que abriera los ojos, pero ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir mucho y descansar todo lo que podía para eliminar del todo la fiebre, y pronto, el potente caldo, le daría la fuerza necesaria para hacer que se levantara de la cama.

Media hora tardó en regresar la doncella Sophie con el carrito de su desayuno, en el que estaban la revitalizaste sopa para Draco, y sus tostadas con su zumo de frutas, la doncella lo colocó todo sobre la cuadrada mesa de roble que había junto al largo ventanal, pero Hermione le pidió una bandeja de cama, para que Draco no tuviera que levantarse, la doncella la dejó sobre la mesa y se marchó, y Hermione, con mucha suavidad, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco, mientras lo despertaba con cariñosos susurros,

- Draco..., despierta..., Draco..., abre los ojitos... -

- mmm... -

- mi amor... -

- mmm..., Herm..., Herm..., Hermione... -

- buenos días..., ¿como te sientes? -

- me..., alegro..., de..., verte... -

- yo también me alegro mucho de verte... - dijo besando su mejilla,

- ¿de verdad...? -

- si..., de verdad -

- te quiero... -

- y yo a ti...,y quiero que te pongas bien..., la doncella te ha traído un desayuno excelente, te ayudará a recuperarte, siéntate..., te pondré la bandeja en la cama -

Draco ayudado por Hermione, se incorporó, y quedó sentado en la cama, Hermione sacó un par de almohadas más, y las colocó en su espalda para que estuviera mas cómodo, luego hechizó la bandeja de cama para que se sostuviera sola y sin tambalearse, a la altura mas adecuada para Draco, el intentó coger los cubiertos, pero no tenía fuerzas, y al intentar levantar los brazos, Hermione vio como le temblaban, así que optó por darle ella misma la sopa,

él, encantado y contento por las atenciones de su amada, fue tomando cucharada a cucharada, y bocado a bocado, del delicioso caldo que ella le ofrecía, la miraba embelesado, y complacido de tenerla junto él, dándole la comida aquella manera, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, y con su pijama que le quedaba enorme, puesto,

justo en ese momento se le escaparon una palabras que sorprendieron bastante a los dos, - vas a ser una buena madre - ella le dio la ultima cucharada un poco contrariada, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y le dio un poco de su zumo,

Draco pretendía hablar con ella, pero estaba debilitado, y el sueño volvía a vencerlo, dio un par de cabezadas y Hermione, le recostó en la cama para que durmiera bien, después se sentó a la mesa y se comió sus tostadas mientras lo contemplaba tranquilo y relajado, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Draco todavía con los ojos cerrados, la llamó y le pidió que se sentara junto a él, ella no lo dudó y le hizo caso mientras lo acariciaba para que se durmiera nuevamente, y él, que se acurrucó abrazando su cintura, posó su cabeza en su vientre.

Ella también se quedó dormida durante unas horas más, y unos suaves labios en su mano, la despertaron extrañada, era Draco que ya estaba despierto y con mucho mejor semblante, había recuperado el color y las fuerzas, estaba sentado a su lado observándola dormir, y no había podido resistir besar su mano, y luego su sonrosada mejilla,

Draco besó el hombro de Hermione y apoyó su cabeza en él, mientras ella le abrazaba por los hombros y acariciaba su brazo, y en esa hermosa muestra de afecto mutuo, ella luchaba consigo misma para no sucumbir y dejarse atrapar por todo ese amor que crecía fuerte, y amenazaba con florecer si no era erradicado de inmediato, por lo que haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, comenzó a hablarle y así intentar empezar de nuevo con él,

- ¿cómo te sientes? -

- muy bien, es increíble tenerte cerca..., creo que ya ni siquiera tengo fiebre, ya no noto ninguna calentura -

- no sabes cuánto me alegro..., dentro de un rato entrará Sophie a tomarte nuevamente la temperatura, y te traerá un poco más de esa sopa -

- ¿me la volverás a dar? -

- si..., si quieres... -

- quiero de todo contigo... -

- Draco..., quiero pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal..., lo siento mucho... - dijo con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas,

- eehh..., tú no has hecho nada muñeca..., soy yo el que te tengo que pedir perdón por mis meteduras de pata -

- yo no quería que te enfermaras..., nunca he querido que te pasara nada malo... -

- lo sé..., no te preocupes, te conozco, eres buena y noble..., y justa..., eres perfecta... -

- no Draco..., no lo soy, estoy muy lejos de serlo, nadie es perfecto, pero podemos tratar de ser mejores cada día... -

- cierto, yo soy cada día mejor gracias a ti, cada segundo que pasa veo mas claro mi futuro junto a ti... -

suspira - tu y yo no tenemos futuro..., Draco tienes que entenderlo..., y aceptarlo, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa que nunca va a hacerse realidad, tú y yo no podemos ser una pareja, sencilla y llanamente porque la sociedad no nos lo va a permitir, ni tu entorno ni el mío lo aceptaría, y nuestro pasado lleno de odios y maltrato nos perseguiría como un fantasma, si es verdad que te planteabas algo serio conmigo, lo lamento de verdad, porque no es posible, y yo..., no quiero estar con nadie ahora, sé que no te gusta ni que lo mencione, pero..., mi destino está junto a Ron, antes incluso de derrotar a Voldemort me pidió que me casara con él, y yo le dije que si –

- te has casado conmigo -

- si..., pero cuando cumpla los diecinueve nos divorciaremos, y regresaré con él -

- ¿lo amas? -

- Draco... -

- contéstame -

- regresaré con él, y tú estarás con la mujer que te corresponda, y serás feliz... -

- solo contigo soy feliz, Hermione..., yo se que no lo amas, ¡me perteneces!, ¡ERES MÍA HERMIONE! -

- sssshhhhhh..., cálmate..., Draco..., seamos amigos, quiero tenerte de amigo -

- amigos..., te he perdido..., - no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas -¿de verdad te he perdido? -

- no..., nunca me perderás, siempre seremos amigos, te lo prometo -

- ¿quieres decir que o amigos o..., nada? -

- si... -

Draco se derrumbó y rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño, no quería aceptar que la hubiera perdido, no quería renunciar a su bello sueño de tener una familia con ella y un precioso hogar, pero ella le había dicho que a los diecinueve años se divorciaría de él, y se iría con el inútil de Ronald Weasley, que según él, no se la merecía ni tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Encogido, y encorvado como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, se tapó la cara con las manos para que ella no lo viera así, y ella que también lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer, y por aquella desdichada visión, lo abrazó con fuerza para que se desahogara.

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato hasta que pudieron controlar sus emociones, y la doncella tocó la puerta, entró y le tomó otra vez la temperatura a Draco que por suerte le había bajado a un nivel normal, ya no tenía fiebre, pero se veía bastante triste, la doncella que no hizo ningún comentario, dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja con el almuerzo de los dos, y salió dejándoles intimidad,

Draco estaba destrozado, Hermione quiso volver a llevarle a la cama la comida, pero a él se le había quitado el hambre, y se negó a comer, tampoco quería soltarla, necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, era superior a sus fuerzas, cogió su cara con las dos manos e intentó besar sus labios despacio y sin forzarla, pero ella le negó el beso y hundiendo su cara en su pecho se abrazó a él,

ya no le dejaría volver a tocarla de esa manera, tendría que mantenerle a distancia, y apartarle con delicadeza y calma, cada vez que quisiera acercarse a ella, con otra intención que no fuera la de un buen amigo,

se separó un poco de él y le insistió para que almorzara, también se ofreció para darle la comida esa vez, y se quedaría con él hasta que volviera a dormirse, entonces Draco aceptó, se sentaron juntos con la bandeja, y empezaron a almorzar un poco más tranquilos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio,

- ¿lo intentaras Draco? -

- ¿el qué? -

- ¿intentarás que seamos amigos?, ¿pondrás de tu parte? -

- ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? -

- si..., quiero que seamos buenos amigos -

- si es lo que quieres..., lo seremos -

Hermione terminó su almuerzo más animada y con el nuevo propósito de construir con Draco su nueva amistad, pero Draco que solo había aceptado casi coaccionado y solo por no decepcionarla, no le interesaba en absoluto ser su amigo, en ese momento solo tenía en su cabeza un pensamiento,

"seré tu amigo por ahora, pero juro por mi sangre que vas a volver a ser mía, juro que lograré romper la barrera que esconde tu corazón y serás completamente mía, vas a ser mi mujer en todos los sentidos Hermione, juro que formaremos un hogar feliz, y me darás hijos, mi nueva meta será reconquistarte, aunque sea lo último que haga y se me valla la vida en ello, la diosa fortuna te entregó a mí y no pienso dejarte ir jamás"


	24. Feliz navidad Draco,

**Capítulo 24: Feliz navidad Draco,**

Draco y Hermione acabaron ese primer trimestre de clases con las notas algo bajas, cosa que preocupó a Hermione más de la cuenta, ya que ella nunca había sacado malas notas, ni siquiera bajas, por lo que se sintió exageradamente fracasada, y con la conciencia intranquila de pensar que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente,

ella era una muchacha muy responsable con sus estudios, nunca en su vida, por nada del mundo los había dejado de lado, siempre habían sido su prioridad en todo momento, únicamente cuando estalló la guerra y se unió junto con Harry y Ron a la orden del fénix, sólo entonces se desvió de su tranquilo y ordenado ritmo de vida, para luchar con todas sus fuerzas al lado de sus amigos contra Voldemort, y sus secuaces.

Claro que su vida había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba casada y secretamente enamorada de el que fue su mayor enemigo después de el señor tenebroso, su vida se había vuelto increíblemente emocionante y llena de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias, por primera vez conocía lo que era el verdadero amor, había vibrado con cada exquisito beso que Draco le había dado, había flotado en el aire y se había estremecido al sentir sus suaves y cálidas manos acariciando placenteramente su delicada piel, por fin conocía y entendía la repetida expresión, de ver en el oscuro y nocturno cielo fuegos artificiales,

se había entregado a Draco, aunque empujada por el afrodisíaco Luxurium, plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, y ardientemente deseosa de que pasara,

ella podía presumir como muy pocas mujeres podían hacerlo, de haber disfrutado plenamente de su primer orgasmo, justo la primera vez que hacía el amor, y con todo el romanticismo que conllevaba que se lo hubiera proporcionado el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón, que para colmo de felicidad, ya era su marido.

Llevaba una vida nueva, y mucho más estimulante, solamente se acordaba de vez en cuando de algunos episodios vividos en Hogwarts desde que tenía diez años, solo algunas puntuales vivencias la habían llegado a marcar, en especial en esos últimos años en los que la normalidad rutinaria de sus entornos mágicos y muggles habían cambiado casi radicalmente, pero la batalla contra el mal y la muerte de sus padres, lejos de hundirla en la profundidad de los infiernos, la habían hecho una mujer fuerte y aún mas inteligente de lo que era, llegando a aceptar por su propio bien, y el bien de sus intereses, hacer tratos con sus viejos rivales y enemigos,

se había casado con Draco obligada, coaccionada, y casi odiándolo, pero casualidades de la vida o de el caprichoso destino, habían terminado ambos perdidamente enamorados, Draco había decidido ser sincero con ella y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y empezar a construir entre los dos, un bello hogar y un futuro en común que cuidar, y por el que luchar, hasta el final de sus días.

Pero Hermione no podía ver ese futuro del que Draco con mucha ilusión le había hablado, ella solo tenía en su mente y en su corazón que toda esa felicidad que según él, les aguardaba en su matrimonio, no era más que una fantasía adolescente a la que se habían acogido, en un dulce e irracional momento de pasión y desenfrenado amorío de juventud,

Hermione tenía siempre muy presente que él era un Malfoy, y que ella siempre sería una Granger, él era un sangre pura, y ella una sangre sucia, y a pesar de que las cosas estaban cambiando y las leyes encarcelaban y multaban a los brujos y brujas por racismo y discriminación, sus mundos siempre serían diferentes, sus amigos y sus familiares jamás aceptarían su unión, siempre llevarían en sus hombros el peso del rechazo de los demás y la siniestra sombra de los fantasmas del pasado, que les recordarían continuamente su enemistad y rivalidad, impidiéndoles poder ser felices,

pero lo que su portentoso orgullo de verdad no aceptaba, era que la hubieran obligado a casarse y a llevar una vida en la que no pudiera ser libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, a pesar de su amor por él, Hermione nunca dejaría de sentirse prisionera entre sus brazos y en aquella mansión, nunca podría sentirse libre sabiendo que estaba atada a él por medio de un matrimonio forzado, que siempre había rechazado hasta el punto perder la voz, por un miedo atroz a reproducir aquellos terribles hechos, en los que estuvo involucrada junto a sus compañeros, en manos de la malvada tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco había intentado más de mil veces, que ella entrara en razón y le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que podían amarse sin impedimentos de ningún tipo, pero ella había ignorado sus melosas palabras, y le había hecho saber que su intención era ser solamente su amiga, le dejaba claro que se comportaría como debía ante todo el mundo mientras estuvieran casados, pero dentro de la intimidad de los dos, solamente estaría latente una cómplice amistad que pudiera hacer plácida y llevadera, lo más cómodamente posible su convivencia.

Él no tenía más remedio que decirle que lo aceptaba, y en eso había quedado con ella, "solo amigos", pero la realidad era que no lo aceptaba y no lo haría nunca, pensaba luchar por ella y por mantenerla a su lado, él sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, no le cabía ninguna duda, y tarde o temprano, él tenía claro que ella acabaría cediendo, y nuevamente en junto a él,

pero no debía desesperarla ni espantarla con sus reiteradas insistencias de volver a tenerla, ésta vez tendría que ser cautelosamente paciente y contenerse cada vez que quisiera besarla o tocarla íntimamente, debía controlarse todo lo que podía durante un tiempo, para que ella viera que podía ser su buen amigo y confiar en él, una vez que tuviera ese trabajo hecho, se dedicaría a seducirla poco a poco, y volvería a inducirla para que fuese ella misma quien diera el paso definitivo para acercarse a él.

* * *

Las navidades cayeron enseguida dejando atrás ese primer trimestre tan difícil y duro como todos los comienzos, Lucius y Narcissa junto con el señor Dawson, llamaron a Draco y a Hermione al despacho para obsequiarles con una soberana bronca y la prohibición de salir de la mansión en todas las vacaciones, y como castigo, aparte de la cantidad de recuperaciones que su profesor les había dejado, también habían decidido que lo mejor era ampliarles la jornada lectiva que terminaba a las seis, alargándola hasta las ocho de la noche, y si de esa manera no mejoraban, el profesor Dawson decidiría que dieran clases también los fines de semana hasta el medio día.

De todas formas, los Malfoy siempre eran muy solicitados e invitados a infinidad de fiestas, galas y reuniones a las que difícilmente podían negarse a asistir, por lo que durante las navidades Lucius y Narcissa habían optado por levantarles a medias el castigo, permitiendo que acudieran a algunos actos de sociedad, y que se unieran a las visitas que llegaban a la mansión cada vez que daban una fiesta.

Viendo que estaban algo asfixiados con la cantidad de deberes que tenían, Draco le propuso a Hermione preparar la primera fiesta de navidad en la mansión, sería sólo con algunos amigos más próximos y desde luego no habrían padres, sería una fiesta genial, con mucha comida, bebida a mares y la mejor música, y por supuesto los regalos, Hermione saltó de alegría con la divertida idea y casi deja caer los libros al suelo por el entusiasmo,

fueron a pedirle permiso a Lucius, y éste no se mostró para nada permisivo, incluso pensaron que de entrada rechazaría su petición, pero por una extraña razón, estando frente a ellos sentado en su viejo y caro sillón de cuero y terciopelo rojo, frente a su gruesa y basta mesa de negra madera de roble, reflexionó un instante, mientras observaba la chispeante candela que ardía vivamente anaranjada, en la marmolada chimenea - está bien – dijo altivo y con semblante inexpresivo - también tienes mi permiso para llevar a Hermione a alguna actividad de sociedad, si os invitan - Era curiosa la repentina generosidad de Lucius tras saber que no habían superado algunas pruebas y exámenes que el profesor Dawson les había puesto, ninguno de los dos se lo esperó, y ciertamente les asombró su cambio de actitud, pero prefirieron no indagar en sus decisiones y marcharse rápidamente y felices, antes de que volviera a cambiar de parecer.

Bastante risueños los dos, subieron hasta la habitación que compartían y se pusieron manos a la obra con los preparativos de la fiesta,

lo primero era decidir un día en concreto, podría ser el mismo veinticinco, ya que ese día cenarían en casa del ministro y su esposa, junto con algunos legisladores del ministerio, y seguramente los padres de Draco se quedarían allí hasta la madrugada, lo tenían perfecto, nadie les molestaría y podrían montar una buena juerga.

Decidieron que sería el veinticinco a partir de las doce y media, y luego se pusieron con las invitaciones, realmente Hermione no tenía a quien invitar, todos sus amigos eran de la casa rival Gryffindor, o eran muggles, o eran enemigos de Draco, pero después de pensárselo un poco se le ocurrió pedirles a Brian y a Diana que asistieran,

Draco por su parte invitó a casi toda su casa, y por su puesto a sus mejores amigos, entre ellos, Blaise, Thedore, Goile, Craibbe, Astoria y Pansy.

Tenían más o menos unos sesenta invitados, y con las varitas rellenaron con el mismo hechizo convocatorio a la fiesta, todas las tarjetas de un bonito papel de algodón, las sellaron con lacre, y las entregaron a las lechuzas del correo, ahora tenían que pensar en donde se llevaría a cavo, necesitaban un sitio grande y apartado en el que pudieran hacer ruido sin molestar por si los padres de Draco llegaban antes de lo previsto, por lo que planearon utilizar uno de los enormes salones de la planta baja del ala oeste del castillo,

lo de la comida era fácil, enviaron una nota a los cocineros para que elaborasen ese día un menú festivo pero informal, cosas que pudieran picar en abundancia, también encargaron coctelería y bebidas de todo tipo, la mejor hidromiel y muchas burbujas, el champagne no debía escasear.

Por ultimo, pensaron en el ambiente que debían darle al salón y a la propia mansión, por lo que decidieron marcharse al centro en busca de tiendas que vendieran todo tipo de decoración navideña y ya de paso, comprarían los regalos para todos,

Hermione solamente se encargó de Diana y de Brian, a ella le regaló una preciosa gargantilla de amatistas con los pendientes, y la pulsera a juego, y a él le regaló, un equipo de sonido nuevo para sus clases de danza, Draco se ocupó de el resto, pero como era demasiada gente, únicamente los encargaron, los dejaron pagados, y pidieron que se los enviaran lo antes posible a la mansión.

Esa noche cenaron allí, relajados y verdaderamente contentos como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba, Draco hablaba a Hermione de todas las bromas y jugarretas infantiles que había hecho a algunos de su casa de niño en Hogwarts, y ella muy atenta se reía de buena gana, después de cenar y de dar un paseo por las nevadas calles engalanadas con bonitos y llamativos adornos que brillaban a la luz de la luna, entraron a una chocolatería,

Draco pidió una copa con cuatro bolas de helado, chocolate caliente por encima, y nata montada, Hermione pidió una taza de chocolate blanco y chocolate con leche, con nata por encima y una roja guinda,

se sentaron en una mesa junto a una gran ventana que daba a una de las concurridas calles, y que era la más cercana a la chimenea,

- esta fiesta va a ser una de las mejores, ya veras – comentó Draco,

- si..., creo que si – contestó ella, sonriendo levemente,

- siento mucho que sea la primera navidad que pasas sin tu familia y tus amigos, pero te prometo que lo pasaras genial -

- gracias Draco..., al menos te tengo a ti –

- a mi siempre me vas a tener princesa, siempre - Draco agarró tiernamente su mano y besó suavemente su mejilla –

- me alegro, creo que terminaremos siendo grandes amigos -

- yo creo que más que eso –

- ¿más que eso?, mmm..., ¿bestialmente amigos? jajajajja... –

- jajajja, más que eso –

- ¿infinitamente amigos? –

- yo creo que al final..., tú te convencerás de que eres mía, creo que al final entenderás que tu destino me pertenece, lo aceptaras..., dejaras de luchar contra eso..., empezarás a amarme libremente...y todo fluirá y marchará sin obstáculos, viviremos felices..., y te dejaré embarazada unas cuantas veces -

- Dracooo... -

- estoy loco por ti... -

- Draco, para ya... –

- ¿¡qué!?, mira..., ¿sabes qué?, hablemos de la fiesta, ¿no es mejor que empiece a las doce y no a las doce y media? -

- bueno ten en cuenta que a lo mejor la gente aún está con su familia, hay que dar tiempo a que terminen de cenar y se despidan y todo eso..., incluso puede que el ministro y su esposa nos retengan un buen rato a nosotros después de la cena -

- ¡valla!, espero que no, no sabes lo irritante que es ese personaje, ¡lo detesto! -

- jajajajaj, ¿porqué le tienes tanta manía? -

- no sé..., puede que..., sea algo instintivo -

- en cualquier caso yo creo que a las doce y media no es mala hora y la mayoría de las buenas fiestas empiezan un poco más tarde ¿no? -

- tienes razón, además, ya hemos mandado las invitaciones, por cierto hace una noche preciosa ¿no crees? -

- claro que si..., y el hecho de que esté nevando la hace aún más bonita... -

- tú eres mil veces mas hermosa..., yo creo que hasta la luna te tiene envidia..., y por eso se pone de acuerdo con el cielo para que la gente esté pendiente de los blancos copos y no de tu belleza...-

- podrías ser poeta..., se te da muy bien..., ¡puede que hasta te hagas famoso!,jajaja...-

- tú sabes muy bien lo único que yo quiero..., eres la luz que ilumina mis días, y mi calor en las frías noches..., eres mi razón de seguir adelante, pero bueno, sé que te molesta que te diga estas cosas así que..., no te mortifico más, sólo respóndeme a una cosa..., ¿de verdad piensas volver con Weasley -

Draco la mira fijamente con algo de incertidumbre y tensión, él desea con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera que no, tenía la esperanza de que de un momento a otro ella lo despertara de su pesadilla, se diera cuenta de su sincero e incondicional amor, y le respondiera que sólo con él pensaba quedarse.

La expresión de ella era seria y serena, segura de sí misma y firme, y tras un momento que a Draco le pareció interminable, ella, con voz clara y tranquila, le respondió,

- si -

Ése si, le volvió a romper en mil pedazos su recién estrenado corazón, mil lanzas, puñales, y dagas, sintió que se le clavaban en el pecho, rompiendo y pisoteando nuevamente su maltratada esperanza.

Draco no dijo nada, su mirada se entristeció un segundo, la apartó de ella y recobró su perdida compostura, un amargo suspiro quebró el absoluto silencio, se levantó de la silla y fue a pagar la cuenta, de repente como si se le hubiera olvidado algo se acercó a ella y le preguntó,

- ¿te apetece algo más?, ¿quieres comer algo más de postre? -

- oh..., no, muchas gracias Draco, no gastes más dinero, vámonos ya a la mansión, así podemos empezar a decorarla, ¿te parece? -

- claro... -

En el carruaje de camino al castillo, él disimuló a la perfección su evidente tristeza y estuvo atento a la conversación de ella, que le contaba como cada año decoraba su casa con sus padres, ella muy animada, le relataba alegremente sus entrañables recuerdos de la infancia y de como despertaba siempre a sus padres en la madrugada gritándoles - ¡mamá, papá, despertad!, ¡ya es navidad, ya es navidad! - luego eran arrastrados por ella a la cocina para desayunar y empezar a adornar hasta el ultimo rincón de su hogar, por la tarde, si el tiempo lo permitía, salía junto a los demás niños a hacer muñecos de nieve, y a tirarse enormes bolas que solían doler cuando alcanzaban a alguien,

- Draco ¡podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve nosotros!, ¿¡quieres que hagamos unos!? - le preguntaba Hermione entusiasmada como una niña pequeña con su juguete nuevo, a un Draco sumido en la nostalgia del hermoso y dulce recuerdo de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, de haberla hecho mujer, de haber sentido el mayor de los placeres acariciando su sedosa piel, y de haber descubierto gracias a ella lo que significaba amar.

Draco desde que prácticamente era un niño, conocía a la perfección a las mujeres, había experimentado mil y una formas de gozar y de disfrutar del sexo, pero con Hermione había comprendido que no sabía nada, esa sensación era nueva para él, la amaba, le dolía de tanto amarla, la necesitaba, le había entregado su alma, y ella se la estaba destrozando.

- creo que tienes razón Draco..., nos lo pasaremos genial estas navidades - le decía ella pensativa - ¡podemos poner nuestro calcetines en la chimenea, en nuestra sala de té!, ¿¡qué te parece!? - Draco la miraba encantado, sonriéndole levemente, y con unas ganas atroces de abrazarla y besarla,

- claro..., lo haremos - respondía él, complaciente y aún con el corazón oprimido, por la certeza de saber que su intención era alejarse de él.

Tardaron varios días en decorar toda la mansión, y habían tenido que utilizar la magia porque de lo enorme que era, no daban a basto, pero los dos estaban muy contentos, lo estaban haciendo juntos entre risas e historias de navidades pasadas y guardadas en el baúl de los recuerdos,

prefirieron dejar para lo ultimo su habitación y su sala de té, y como le había propuesto Hermione, entre los dos colocaron el enorme abeto navideño al lado de la chimenea, con sus redondas y brillantes bolas de cristal de cantidad de colores diferentes, también le colocaron una gran cantidad de adornos de todo tipo, largas y aterciopeladas lianas plateadas, doradas, rojas, verdes, y azules, que enrollaron alrededor de todo el gran árbol, luego colocaron sus calcetines colgados de la chimenea, y por fin ya habían terminado, ya parecía navidad.

Por la noche después de cenar fueron a su sala a comer algunos dulces junto al fuego y a charlar alegremente del buen trabajo que habían hecho juntos, se sentaron en la alfombra, y asaron algunos marsmalows mientras conversaban y reían contentos, ciertamente se lo estaban pasando en grande, por primera vez Hermione comenzaba a relajarse con él, viendo su actitud hacia ella, ya no la acosaba, ni le insinuaba constantemente cuanto la quería y la deseaba, ya sentía que eran amigos y que podían tratarse como tal, por fin estaba tranquila.

Cuando subieron a la habitación, Draco esperó a que ella se cambiara para poder ponerse el pijama, por nada del mundo quería importunarla, ni alterarla, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera, mientras le hablaba de la cantidad de nieve que había ya, como para reproducir el castillo entero, en vez de los muñecos,

Draco se cambió en un instante, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama con ella, le contó como eran las navidades siempre en su casa, bastante insulsas y aburridas, un tanto frías y para nada felices, él nunca había hecho en el jardín ningún muñeco de nieve, de hecho, muy pocas veces había estado en el jardín, Hermione muy interesada y un poco apesadumbrada por lo que él le contaba, se acomodaba en la cama bien arropada y girada hacia él,

- verás..., la mayoría de las navidades siempre hemos sido invitados a casas de altos cargos..., y a recepciones horrorosamente aburridas, pasábamos poco en casa, y las veces que hemos estado en ella..., hemos tenido a los mismos pedantes invitados de siempre..., si no llega a ser por mis amigos me hubiera muerto de tedio -

- da la sensación de que tus padres..., no han sido muy afectuosos contigo -

- mis padres no saben lo que es eso, los Malfoy hemos sido educados en la insensibilidad, todo lo que sean sentimientos y emociones se supone que nos hace débiles, cosa que no nos podemos permitir -

- es muy triste..., lo lamento Draco -

- yo también, porque se que es una equivocación, y se que el mayor alimento de el alma es al amor, la amistad, y la fraternidad, son cosas de las que nadie debería prescindir -

- tienes toda la razón, y no sabes como me legro de que ya por fin pienses así -

- si..., ¿sabes quién me hizo cambiar de opinión?, tú, te lo debo a ti Hermione, y te doy las gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad, has cambiado mi rumbo, me has mostrado el camino adecuado, y ahora veo lo mal que he actuado todos estos años -

- tú no has tenido la culpa..., no te aflijas más..., eras solo un niño que recibió una educación demasiado severa y con muy poco cariño, pero tu corazón en bueno, y noble..., y tienes toda una vida por delante para demostrarlo y vivir feliz con ello, alégrate Draco..., yo me alegro mucho de que seas así,

- Hermione... -

- dime -

- ¿puedo abrazarte? -

- no creo..., que sea... -

- por favor..., solo un momento... -

- vale -

Hermione le abrazó afectuosamente y él la rodeó con los brazos y posó su cabeza en el pecho de ella sintiéndose protegido y en calma, como si en ese momento nada ni nadie pudieran herirle,

mientras ella acariciaba su fino y claro cabello, y el inicio de su nuca muy despacio, él le hablaba de que casi nunca había estado en el jardín, le decía que su familia no tenía esa costumbre, nunca habían hecho una comida campestre, nunca habían paseado juntos recorriendo las verdes veredas, ni su madre o su padre le habían enseñado el nombre de alguna flor, o el de las mariposas, y de todas formas a él, siempre le parecieron tristes y sombríos, como todo lo que pertenecía a aquella mansión,

todo se lo habían enseñado sus maestros e institutrices, su padre le había separado del lado de su madre cuando apenas contaba con tres años, para que de esa manera empezase a sentir el frío de la soledad y lo tomase como algo normal.

Entre viejos recuerdos y los mimos de Hermione, Draco se durmió rápidamente y ella con sosegada tranquilidad y abrazada por él, no tardó mucho más en hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron descansados y felices de haber compartido tantas cosas en la semana, y sobre todo porque ya era veinticinco.

Después de desayunar, y aprovechando que Draco estaba en la ducha, Hermione salió a hurtadillas de la habitación hacia la sala de té, en donde puso bajo el árbol de navidad, el primer regalo para Draco, puso también una tarjetita, y metió en su calcetín algunos dulces y un soldadito de plomo que a la mayoría de los niños les encantaba.

Luego regresó a la habitación para pedir el desayuno, con una gran cantidad de pastelillos, bizcochos y galletas, brownies y gofres, Draco alucinó un poco, pero se sentó contento y hambriento a devorarlo todo,

a media mañana recibieron una visita de un delegado del ministerio y su familia, y los padres de Draco les llamaron para presentarles, estuvieron conversando en la sala familiar largo rato, sobre los cambios de algunas leyes jurídicas y las penas hacia los brujos y brujas que optaban por no cumplirlas, y lo diferente que era el mundo muggle.

La visita se alargó hasta la hora del almuerzo y no tuvieron más remedio que acompañarles en la comida, Draco de tanto en tanto cuando nadie le miraba, comenzó a hacerle muecas a Hermione para provocar que se riera, solo que ella se pudo controlar muy bien y le tiró a la cara su servilleta de tela cuando tampoco la miraba nadie, pero para sorpresa de ellos, tanto Lucius como Narcissa les descubrieron y les observaron con los ojos desorbitados y descomunalmente abiertos, como si en vez de ellos, tuvieran sentados a la mesa, a un par de extraterrestres.

Después del almuerzo se excusaron y Hermione y Draco se pusieron a revisar todos los paquetes que habían llegado de las tiendas en las que habían comprado todos los regalos, los revisaron, los envolvieron, les incluyeron las correspondientes tarjetas, y los llevaron al salón en el que se iba a celebrar esa noche la fiesta,

un vez terminado el trabajo, pidieron a la doncella Adele que se ocupara de que toda la comida para esa noche estuviera lista, muy pocos detalles faltaban ya, en realidad lo tenían todo muy bien organizado y casi listo, por lo que Hermione le pidió a Draco tomarse un respiro y una pequeña taza de té en su acogedora salita,

cuando entraron, Draco inmediatamente vio bajo el árbol un regalo y su calcetín bastante relleno, la miró interrogativamente y sonriendo extrañado - parece que papá Noel no has hecho una visita - dijo ella burlonamente, y Draco se acercó a averiguar lo que había.

Ella se sentó en el sofá con expresión contenta y divertida, a esperar a que Draco abrieras sus regalos, primero cogió de debajo del árbol el bonito paquete envuelto con lazos y llamativos colores,

lo desató y sacó de su interior un jersey rojo y gris claro de gruesa lana, un gorro a juego, unos guantes, y una larga bufanda, él lo miraba todo intrigado buscándole por todas partes las etiquetas, pero no las encontró, y cayó en sus pies una pequeña tarjeta, que abrió para leerla,

...

_Me he levantado algunas madrugadas de esta semana, y no he podido evitar hacerte este regalo, _

_hace mucho tiempo mi abuela antes de morir me enseñó a tejer, __y por suerte aún lo recuerdo, no es nada especial, ni caro, y seguramente estarás acostumbrado a grandes y lujosos regalos, __pero yo no tengo dinero, y no te he podido comprar nada, por lo que he pensado que quizá algo hecho por mi misma, te podría gustar,_

_te he hecho esto con mucho cariño, creo que te quedará muy bien, solo espero no haberte decepcionado, te mereces una navidad de verdad, y yo estoy dispuesta a vivirla contigo._

_Feliz navidad Draco, y no olvides que te quiero mucho,_

_De tu amiga Hermione. _

_ ..._

Draco levantó la vista y la contempló sorprendido y sin podérselo creer, ella le sonreía complacida con serenidad y satisfacción, el silencio se había apoderado de la estancia, él no sabía muy bien qué decir, definitivamente no se lo esperaba - deberías mirar tu calcetín - le dijo Hermione, rompiendo un poco la tensión,

Draco se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a la chimenea, pasó la mano por el engordado calcetín casi como si se fuese a dañar, y con mucho cuidado y curiosidad, sacó de su interior, una pequeña bolsita con golosinas, una chocolatina, y un pequeño soldadito de plomo que ella había pintado a mano, era brillante y precioso, una antigüedad restaurada, y de tierno aspecto infantil.

Draco lo juntó todo sobre la mesa de madera y no paraba de mirarlo detalladamente con esa escudriñadora curiosidad que se había apoderado de él, abrió la bolsita de golosinas y probó una, luego mordió un trocito de la chocolatina, sonrió ampliamente y la miró fascinado, como si fuera lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto nunca,

Draco acarició su cálida y suave mejilla, y su crecida melena, fijó su plateada mirada en la de ella, no podía sacarse de su mente el potente y perseverante pensamiento de que esa chica que tenía a su lado y a quien miraba como a ninguna otra era su mujer, era su primera navidad de verdad y la estaba pasando con su mujer, por que a pesar de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, y el acuerdo al que se había visto obligado a llegar, para él, Hermione era suya, su esposa, más allá de cualquier documento firmado, más allá de cualquier decisión tomada por otros, él la veía como la mujer que la diosa fortuna le había entregado para amarla, y nunca la podría ver como otra cosa,

él quería aprovechar ese momento para hacérselo saber, quería obligarla a recapacitar y que lo aceptara de una vez por todas, pero por algún motivo que vio en la mirada de ella, se contuvo, y no dijo nada,

Hermione que no se esperaba que Draco enmudeciera de esa forma, tampoco sabia muy bien como actuar en ese momento, era un poco extraño, y no estaba muy segura de que a él le hubiera gustado la sorpresa, pero en algún momento, alguno de los dos tendría que decir algo y continuar llevándose tan bien como lo habían conseguido, y viendo que él no soltaba palabra, decidió ella tomarla, y sacarlo así de esa especie de aturdimiento en la que se había zambullido, diciendo lo más acertado en ese momento,

- feliz navidad Draco -


	25. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione,

**Capítulo 25: Feliz cumpleaños Hermione,**

* * *

Hacia finales de marzo dejó de nevar por completo, el helado y crudo invierno estaba llegando a si fin, por suerte la temperatura había subido considerablemente, y el paisaje había cambiado bastante, la vegetación comenzaba a renacer y se preparaba poco a poco para la esperada entrada de la primavera,

Draco y Hermione terminaron ese segundo trimestre con mejores notas que el anterior, el castigo impuesto por el profesor Dawson dio buenos resultados, ya que ambos se aplicaron mas y aprobaron con notas altas cada examen de cada asignatura, y como el tiempo había mejorado mucho Draco siempre le proponía a Hermione salir cada fin de semana para relajarse y divertirse, obviamente tenía que comportarse con ella como un buen amigo y nada más, y aunque se moría de ganas por tenerla nueva mente en sus brazos y besarla, no había tenido más remedio que hacer el máximo esfuerzo por contenerse y no volver a tocarla ni hablarle de amor,

para Draco estaba siendo una etapa terriblemente dura, pues él nunca había estado tantísimo tiempo sin una mujer, y ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que la había hecho suya, ese hecho lo estaba matando, él siempre tenía cientos de chicas a su alrededor para saciarse dispuestas a mimarlo y consentirlo a su antojo, de hecho muchas llegaban a pelearse por entrar en su cama, pero él sólo la quería a ella, estaba dolorosamente enamorado de ella, y no se la podía sacar de su alma ni de su mente,

Draco no quería acostarse con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Hermione, no quería besar a otras, no podía, su amor por ella lo atormentaba día y noche, pero la verdadera tortura era desearla como nunca en su vida había deseado a ninguna otra hasta arderle el corazón, la deseaba con locura, casi rozaba la obsesión, todo de ella le parecía hermoso, su suave cabello color caramelo, las delicadas ondas de su espesa melena que se enroscaban en las puntas, sus enormes pestañas negras, esos ojazos color miel que evocaban su profunda y dulce mirada,

Draco se derretía con una mirada suya, no lo podía evitar, sus labios lo habían embrujado con cada beso, eran cálida seda, se estremecía al recordarlos, mil veces los había saboreado y se había deleitado con el fogoso recuerdo del contacto de su cremosa piel, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, en sus abrazos, en sus caricias, en la veces que le había hecho el amor,

todo aquello era desesperante, cada noche la tenía dormida junto a él con esos coquetos camisones que realzaban aún mas su esbelta y femenina figura, tenía a esa belleza a su lado y no la podía tocar, era suya pero no la podía tener, era su mujer pero no la podía poseer, y ese hecho lo mortificaba de una manera pasmosa, él, que era un gran amante, estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo si no cada día, bastante a menudo, y llevaba cinco mese ya de abstinencia que lo estaban haciendo pedazos.

Ese fin de semana estaban en la casa de su amigo Blaise, los había invitado a los dos a comer y a pasar el día, a Hermione no le caía mal, incluso se había dado cuenta de que era de lo más sincero con ella, pero con Pansy y Astoria era otra cosa, las dos sabían que no podían insultarla ni maltratarla en ningún momento, y no sólo porque las leyes lo penaran, principalmente le mostraban respeto sólo por ser la esposa de Draco, y porque sabían que él la defendería de cualquier ataque como era su deber,

ellas no creían que Draco realmente la quisiera, pensaban que él solo fingía para poder quitarse de encima a las inspecciones del ministerio que eran muy frecuentes en matrimonios mixtos, por lo que las indirectas e insinuaciones volaban a diestra y siniestra como puñales, y Hermione que quería llevar una actitud sosegada y tranquila en casa de su anfitrión, trataba con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia de sobrellevarlas, y mientras los chicos jugaban al billar, las chicas estaban sentadas a un lado tomando una copa y fingiéndose descaradamente una cuestionable cortesía,

- Draco, amigo mío..., tienes que admitir que ya no estas a mi altura, jajajaj, te he superado..., ¡vas a perder! jajajaj... -

- la partida aún no ha terminado Blaise, no alardees de lo que no has conseguido -

- jajajaja, no le pidas peras al olmo Draco, ya sabes lo presumido que es este... – comentó Theo,

- ¡oh, ya estamos con tus mariconeces Theo!, jajajaj, habló el que no es capaz de ganar a nada - contestó Blaise,

- ¡capullo!, al menos yo he ganado lo que tú no has sido capaz -

- ¡piérdete Theo!, solamente te he dejado el camino libre porque ya no me interesa -

- ¿me he perdido de algo? - preguntó Draco curioso,

- ¡y una mierda! - soltó Theo irritado,

- ¿se puede saber de qué habláis? - volvió a preguntar Draco,

- de Parkinson - respondió Blaise,

- ¿Parkinson? -

- ssssssshhhhhhttttttt, ¡baja la voz idiotaaaaa! - le espetaron los dos,

- ¿qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó la aludida,

- na-nadaaaaaaa... - contestaron algo nerviosos los chicos,

- ¿nada?, ¿y porqué mencionáis mi nombre? -

- pues..., porque..., porque tú..., porque confiamos en tu criterio, a ver..., emmm...,¿quién crees que va a ganar?, ¿Blaise, Draco, o yo? -

- jajajja, pero que mentiroso eres Theo - afirmó Astoria - ¿desde cuándo nos preguntáis a nosotras por vuestros estúpidos entretenimientos?, lo que ocurre Pansy es que están hablando de ti..., estoy segura -

- lo que pasa es que les estaba comentando que el fin de semana pasado estuvimos en las tres escobas, ¿verdad chicos?, y estuvo bastante bien... - dijo Theo intentando arreglarlo,

- claroooo - mintieron ambos,

- ya..., no soy idiota Theo - le dijo Pansy con cierta ironía,

- los hombres siempre están hablando de las mujeres que se llevan a la cama Pansy..., ya deberías estar acostumbrada, en fin..., no les prestes atención -

- solamente nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces, no es para tanto Astoria, ni tampoco me voy a impresionar si lo comenta con sus colegas..., lo raro sería que no lo hiciera jajajaja - se rieron las dos, y en la mesa de billar un poco mas en silencio seguían charlando los chicos,

- ¿te estas tirando a Pansy, Theo? -preguntó Draco,

- solo porque a mi ya no me interesa, jajajajajja - respondió Blaise,

- ¡púdrete Blaise!, ella está conmigo porque yo la tengo mas grande que tú, jajajaja, y claro..., ella lo sabrá..., y me habrá elegido por eso -

- jajajajaja, sois los dos un par de capullos - se mofó Draco,

- ¿¡a si!?, ¿¡lo dices porque tu mojas cada día!?, claro..., con una mujer en tu cama todos las noches... ¿así quién no? -

- ¿qué pasa Draco?, jajajajaja, ¿porqué pones esa cara?, ¿acaso tu mujer te tiene a dieta? jajajajajaj -

- ¡cállate Theo!, yo no hablo de mi esposa -

- tío..., somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, ya lo sabes, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿problemas en el paraíso?, jajajjaa... -

- ya he dicho que no voy a hablar de mi intimidad con mi mujer Blaise, y menos teniéndola a tres metros de distancia -

- mira tío..., si tienes una esposa es para disfrutarla todos los días, es la única ventaja que tiene el matrimonio, y si ella no te está atendiendo como debe..., haz que lo entienda - afirmó Theo,

- ¡ya vale!, ¿de acuerdo?, os lo digo a los dos -

- solo dinos una cosa, ¿te está negando tu derecho o qué? - preguntó Blaise,

- no puede negarse Draco - le indicó Theo - es su deber estar dispuesta, todas las mujeres firman en el acta matrimonial satisfacer a sus maridos, están obligadas a ello por ley -

- cierto, mira..., es más, puede negarse todo lo que quiera, pero tú tienes la última palabra, y si a ti te apetece hacerlo, ella tiene que aguantarse y abrirse de piernas, al final eres tú el que decides si pasa o no - comentó Blaise,

- no pienso obligarla -

- pero es que no la estas obligando Draco…, - aclaró Theo - sólo estás ejerciendo tu legitimo derecho, incluso..., en el hipotético caso de que la tomaras por la fuerza, y ella te acusase, ningún tribunal la escucharía, porque resulta que ella firmó complacerte cuando se casó contigo, sí o sí está obligada a aceptarlo, así como tú estás obligado a mantenerla, ella está obligada a concederte sexo cuando tú se lo pidas -

- ya he dicho que no la voy a obligar, no soy un violador -

- jajajjajajaj, que marica te has vuelto Draco... - dijo Blaise burlonamente - esa chica te ha hechizado..., ¡te ha achicharrado el cerebro!, jajajjaa..., ¡te digo que no la estarías violando, hombre...! no te enteras tío..., ¡que es tu derechoooo! -

- ¡bueno ya está bien!, ¡estáis hablando de mi esposa! -

- lo que tú digas tío, pero no es justo que te tenga así, ella tiene que ceder, es su obligación - puntualizó Theo - y si como tú dices, no la quieres forzar..., pues búscate a otra que te de lo que ella te niega -

- ¡claro tío!, ya es hora de que tengas mas mujeres, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?, ¡este no es mi Draco! – comentó Blaise,

- aaaaaaaa, jajajajajajjaja, ¡ma-ri-qui-ta!, ¡ma-ri-qui-ta!, ¡ma-ri-qui-ta!, jajajajajajja – se burló Theo,

- ¡te voy a romper la nariz Theo!, haznos caso Draco, olvídate de ella y no le ruegues más..., busca otras chicas, tú eres el experto ¿no?, bueno..., me parece que ya no jajajaja -

- ¡iros a la mierda! -

mientras tanto las chicas...,

- Hermione..., aquí entre nosotras..., ¿de verdad crees que vuestro matrimonio llegará a buen puerto? -

- Pansy..., querida..., no seas pájaro de mal agüero... - comentó Astoria

- es igual..., podemos hablar con libertad ¿no? - respondió Hermione

- por supuesto... - aclaró Astoria - nos interesa mucho tu opinión... -

- pienso que somos muy jóvenes y que tenemos mucho camino todavía por delante, sólo el tiempo podrá decir lo que el futuro nos depara -

- si..., ya, pero no has respondido a la pregunta, yo te he preguntado si crees que Draco y tú llegaréis a ser un matrimonio feliz y convencional... - dijo Pansy,

- pues a mi entender, la mayoría de las parejas que se casan tan jóvenes acaban divorciándose - analizó Astoria,

- ¡Astoria!, jajajja... - le llamó la atención Pansy,

- no lo digo yo, lo dicen las estadísticas, y yo lo veo lógico, la gente al crecer cambia, y ya no ve un objetivo compartido con aquella persona con quien se casó siendo adolescente -

- cierto..., sobre todo por ti Hermione, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿dieciséis no? -

- igual que vosotras -

- no, nosotras estamos a punto de cumplir dieciocho, igual que Draquito..., jajaj - aclaró Astoria,

- verdad..., aún no entiendo como es que llegaste tan pronto a Hogwarts, ¿como es que te dejaron entrar tan pequeña? - preguntó Pansy,

- en realidad a finales de este mes cumplo los diecisiete, Draco y yo solo nos llevamos seis meses -

- ¿en serio?, valla..., pues..., habrá que hacerte una fiesta ¿no Astoria? -

- no gracias, os lo agradezco pero... -

- está decidido - finalizó Astoria - ¡eh chicos!, Hermione cumple diecisiete para finales de este mes, ya no queda casi nada, ¿porqué no le organizamos una pequeña recepción? -

- emmm..., te lo agradezco Astoria pero no, pensaba... -

- Astoria..., ¡me lo has estropeado! - dijo molesto Draco - verás cariño..., pensaba darte una fiesta sorpresa - le dijo a acercándose a ella,

- ¡ups! - se tapó la boca Astoria,

- Draco..., muchas gracias..., no hace falta -

- bueno..., ya no va a ser una sorpresa..., pero vas a tener tu fiesta, de hecho ya te la estaba organizando -

- ¿a si...? -

- ¿¡a si!? - preguntaron con cierta molestia las chicas,

- si, y estáis todos invitados -

- ¿todos? - preguntó Blaise,

- todos, la semana que viene recibiréis vuestras invitaciones, ¡y por cierto Blaise, deja de darle a las lechuzas tantas golosinas!, están engordado mucho..., ¡se pondrán obesas y no podrán volar! -

- jajajajajaj, eres un inútil Blaise - se burló Theo - tienes que darles algo de frutos secos, o..., un poco de pollo -

- es una lastima que tu padre rompiera nuestro compromiso Draco...- dijo Astoria con todo el descaro del mundo - la ley de alianza de paz es la más injusta que conozco... -

- Astoria, tu no conoces ninguna ley de ninguna clase - la ridiculizó Theo - jajajajaja,

- ¡imbécil! - respondió ella irritada,

- Astoria no seas impertinente - le dijo Blaise - además,

¿parece que Draco y Hermione están felizmente casados, no? -

- así es, y así seguirá siendo - enfatizó Draco - espero que podáis asistir -

- por mi no hay problema - comentó Theo,

- cuenta conmigo Hermione - le dijo Blaise amistosamente,

- gracias chicos - agradeció Draco a todos,

Ni Astoria ni Pansy contestaron a la invitación de Draco, no les había hecho gracia y no pensaban ir, no podían expresarle a Hermione abiertamente todo el desprecio que sentían por ella, pero estaba latente en el ambiente y todos sabían perfectamente que la odiaban, ella por su parte no tenía interés en volver a encontrárselas, pero para su desgracia esa batalla no había hecho más que empezar.

...

Dos semanas después llegó el cumpleaños de Hermione, Draco se había estado rompiendo la cabeza con el regalo perfecto para ella, tenía que ser algo único, algo que le encantara y que no olvidara nunca,

él quería sorprenderla y hacer que se sintiera dichosa a su lado, pero ya la conocía muy bien, y sabía que no le agradaría una enorme celebración en la mansión con lujosos obsequios y cientos de invitados que además ni conocía, por lo que decidió prepararle una pequeña fiesta en Hogsmeade en las tres escobas, había reservado el salón esa tarde solo para ellos y los invitados, había encargado una comida informal y una deliciosa tarta con sus diecisiete velas,

dentro de los invitados, para su asombro, le confirmaron que irían tanto Pansy como Astoria, que irían acompañando a Blaise y a Theodore, Draco también invitó a Diana y a Brian con quien estaba algo distanciados, pero sabía que ella estaría muy contenta de verlos, así que no le importó que estuvieran,

Hermione sabía de sobra que Draco le preparaba algo, y cada día le repetía que no hacía falta que se molestara, y que prefería quedarse en el castillo tomando una merienda con él y charlando a gusto antes de estar rodeada de gente que seguramente no la apreciaba nada, cosa que en parte era cierta, pero él no la escuchaba y seguía adelante con los preparativos.

El día en concreto Draco se levantó antes que ella y mandó a que le preparasen un exquisito desayuno, llevó la bandeja en la que estaba la comida y unas hermosas orquídeas, y se la acercó a la cama donde ella aún dormía relajadamente, cogió una de las flores y acarició su mejilla con los delicados pétalos, haciéndole cosquillas y despertándola suavemente,

- buenos días mi princesa... -

- mmm... – Hermione se estiraba en la cama,

- jajajja..., bella durmiente..., feliz cumpleaños preciosa, mira..., te he traído un buen desayuno para que empecemos fuerte el día -

- Dracooo..., muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias de verdad, no tenías porque hacerlo -

- ¿cómo que no?, es tu cumpleaños, para mi es muy importante, espero que no lo dudes -

- ¡waaaauuuwwww!, esto tiene una pinta deliciosa, ven siéntate conmigo, ayúdame, creo que no me lo voy a poder terminar todo -

- ya verás que sí, no te preocupes preciosa, lo compartiremos, ¿qué tal has dormido? -

- uuuuyyyy..., he dormido profundamente, no me esperaba que me trajeras el desayuno..., gracias... -

- mmm... - besó su mano - disfrútalo, este día es todo nuestro, y nos lo vamos a pasar genial, tú..., confía en mi -

- de acuerdo - le dijo besando a Draco en la mejilla,

Después de el rico copioso desayuno que compartieron, se ducharon, se arreglaron y se montaron en el carruaje en dirección al centro, estuvieron toda esa mañana de un lado para otro visitando los hermosos jardines botánicos que habían abierto esa semana, también fueron a la ciudad del futuro que inauguraban ese mismo día, era impresionante la tecnología que tenía, y lo que mas les impresionó fue que en el mundo muggle ya las usaran en algunos países solo que sin magia, les pareció increíble y a ambos les encantó.

Draco vio cierta nostalgia en su mirada mientras paseaban por uno de los florecidos parques, y quiso hacer que su día fuera verdaderamente especial, por lo que se le ocurrió algo,

- uuuuufff, pero que hambre tengo ya, ¿qué hora es? - preguntó Draco,

- pues..., son las doce y media, ¿no desayunaste suficiente? -

- ¿te apetece almorzar comida italiana? - le dijo con una preciosa sonrisa que la fascinó,

- jajajja..., está bien, es una buena opción, aunque es un poco temprano ¿no crees? -

- oh..., no te preocupes, tardaremos un buen rato en llegar al restaurante que tengo pensado,se que la comida italiana es una de tus favoritas, pero este sitio te va a gustar el doble, estoy seguro -

- la verdad es que me encanta..., ¿pero porque dices que me gustará el doble? -

- ya lo verás..., es una sorpresa - le dijo susurrándole al oído,

El viaje duró dos horas, Draco la llevó al mundo muggle, exactamente al restaurante italiano que más le gustaba, y al que había ido cientos de veces con sus padres y sus amigos, y más recientemente con Brian y Diana,

ella no se lo podía creer, realmente se llevó una gran sorpresa, nunca se esperó que Draco fuera capaz de ir por voluntad propia al mundo muggle, y mucho menos entrar a comer a algún sitio.

Se podía notar a leguas la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, instintivamente en un acto reflejo, ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla regalándole una radiante sonrisa y una significativa mirada de alegría y gratitud, él aprovechó el momento para corresponderla abrazándola más fuerte aún, depositando un suave beso junto a la comisura de sus labios, y oliendo el dulce perfume a rosas que llevaba ese día Hermione,

entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que ella solía ocupar con su familia cuando era niña, no era la mejor, pero era muy acogedora y le traía muchos bonitos recuerdos, estaba encantada con ese regalo, pues ella así lo consideraba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Draco odiaba todo lo muggle.

Pidieron unos apetitosos entrantes y mientras picaban algo y esperaban el primer plato, Hermione le contaba historias de cuando era pequeña, cosas bastante cotidianas y casi sin importancia, pero que para ellas tenían un gran valor sentimental, y Draco se mostraba atento y muy interesado en escucharla, hasta que habló él y la volvió a sorprender,

- me encanta esto..., no sé..., tiene algo..., especial, quiero que me enseñes el mundo muggle -

- ¿cómo dices?, Draco... -

- ¡sí!, ¡te lo digo en serio!, quiero conocerlo Hermione, todo esto me parece..., maravilloso, mira..., si te soy sincero, los dos sabemos perfectamente en qué ideología he sido educado, por lo que nunca he querido saber nada de este mundo, pero ya sabes lo mucho que he cambiado, tú lo sabes.. -

- si, definitivamente se podría decir que eres otra persona -

- exacto, y también sabes que rechazo mis antiguos valores abiertamente, ¡son una gran equivocación!, creo que eso de la supremacía mágica no son más que estupideces de viejos magos con mentes cerradas, este mundo es igual de magnífico que el mágico... -

- sssshhhhhhhht, ¡nos van a escuchar!, jajajja -

- jajaja ¡pues que nos escuchen!, ¡QUIERO CONOCER EL MUNDO MUGGLE! -

- ¡ssssssssshhhhhhhhht!, ¡Draco noooo! - en esas llegó el camarero con los primeros platos,

- ¿el mundo muggle? - preguntó el camarero - ¿se puede saber qué es eso del mundo muggle? -

- jajajjaa, Giovanny hola..., ¿cómo estás? -

- pues muy bien Hermione, gracias, ¿y tú?, ya no te vemos nunca por aquí... -

- si.., es que me he mudado, y estoy bastante lejos... -

- oh.., que pena, ¿y a cuánto estas de distancia más o menos? -

- más o menos hay dos horas si hace buen tiempo, pero si hay ventiscas o borrascas o nieva..., se puede tardar más, también depende del transporte que cojas - respondió Draco,

- claro, supongo que en tren no será lo mismo que en coche, ¿no?, ¿es más rápido el coche? - preguntó Giovanny,

- ¿coche?, pues..., creo que si, el tren es súper lento, creo que hay cuatro horas..., pero en carruaje... -

- Draco... - le llamó la atención, Hermione, preocupada,

- ¿carruaje? -

- si, por eso te decía lo de el tiempo, de hecho han habido veces que ha sido mejor no viajar, ni siquiera teniendo los mejores caballos... -

- emmm..., Draco... -

- ¿caballos?, ¿qué caballos?, aaahhh..., te refieres a los del coche, jajajja, claro, por suerte yo tengo, un doscientos caballos -

- ¡wwwaaaaaawwwwwww!, ¡valla...!, ¡qué pasada!, ¡menudo carruaje tendrás!, ¿¡doscientos caballos!?, debe de ser una pieza única, imagínate que carruaje Hermione... - dijo Draco,

- si, es una carrocería alucinante, la verdad es que no lo cambio por nada -

- ¡no, no lo hagas!, jajaja, ni por la escoba más rápida -

- ¿qué? -

- ¡emmm..., Giovanny,!, ¿me puedes traer un poco mas de vino tinto por favor? - preguntó Hermione para desviar el tema de conversación,

- enseguida - El camarero se retira y Hermione bastante nerviosa empieza a reprender a Draco que está mucho más tranquilo que ella,

- ¡Dracoooo!, ¿¡estás loco!?, ¡no puedes hablar de cosas mágicas en el mundo muggle!,¡aquí todos piensan que la magia no existe!, ¡tienes que ser mas cuidadoso! - le decía en voz baja,

- jajajajja, relájate encanto, sólo estaba bromeando inocentemente -

- ¡oh!, ¡que bonito!, y yo..., con los nervios matándome -

- jajajajajja, tranquilízate muñeca..., lo tengo controlado, ya sé que tengo que ser discreto -

- ¡prométeme que no lo vas a hacer más!, ¡si no, no te llevo a ninguna parte! -

- jajajjaa, ¿entonces estás dispuesta a enseñarme tu mundo?, te prometo..., que seré, bueno, jajajjaa, estás encantadora cuando te enfadas... -

Terminaron el delicioso almuerzo y Hermione le propuso a Draco dar una vuelta por el barrio, a lo que él accedió encantado, sólo algunos vecinos la reconocieron a medias, y ella entendió que había cambiado bastante, al igual que Draco se podía decir que era otra persona, y cuando pasó por la calle que daba a la casa de sus padres, no pudo evitar entristecerse,

cientos de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que se hubiera detenido, pero la realidad era otra, ella ya tenía diecisiete años, ya casi había pasado un año desde la última vez que vio a su familia y a Harry, y a la familia de el que fue su novio, se preguntaba con nostalgia cómo estarían todos, que habría sido de sus vidas, y deseaba de todo corazón que estuvieran bien.

Draco notó nuevamente en ella esa desagradable sensación de tristeza, por lo que le pidió que se marcharan ya rumbo a la celebración de su cumpleaños en las tres escobas, a ella no le apetecía mucho, en ese momento no estaba de humor para celebraciones, el recuerdo de la perdida de su antigua vida la había ensombrecido, pero Draco le insistió y le dijo que ya estaba todo preparado, que sería algo sencillo y agradable, nada ostentoso, y que además para cuando llegaran ya estarían todos allí esperándolos.

Con poca ilusión y muy pocas ganas de tener que encontrarse a los arrogantes Slytherin de juerga en su fiesta, Hermione aceptó y se marcharon hacia el mundo mágico, tardaron en llegar unas tres horas, y por suerte el día era estupendo y despejado, sin una sola nube, dentro de poco comenzaría a salir el sol, se notaba que el invierno por fin se había marchado.

Draco y Hermione entraron en las tres escobas que ya estaba repleto de los invitados, como era de esperar Hermione no conocía a casi nadie, pero todos y cada uno de los invitados se les fueron acercando y la felicitaron entregándole el regalo que le habían traído, habían tenido que habilitar un espacio sólo para ordenar los regalos que ya iban siendo más de cincuenta, cosa que la tenía un poco anonadada,

no era algo formal, pero sin embargo ella podía notar que no estaba entre gente que de verdad la apreciaba, y estaba segura de que en realidad sólo lo hacían por asistir a una de las geniales fiestas que organizaba Draco,

a pesar de que no se sentía en su propio cumpleaños, Hermione no podía negar que aquella fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, no faltaba de nada, comida y bebida en abundancia de todas clases, la mejor música, y como no, casi se le olvidaba, los amiguitos de Draco,

Blaise se acercó a Hermione y la saludó dándole dos besos en las mejillas,

- feliz cumpleaños Hermione, estás guapísima - le dijo poniendo en sus manos un pequeño paquetito envuelto en tela de seda,

- muchas gracias por venir Blaise, y gracias por el regalo... -

- ¡oh!, no hay de qué, es sólo una tontería que vi la semana pasada, espero que te guste -

- no tenías que haberte molestado, para mi el regalo es que vengas... -

- jajajajja, adoro a tu mujer Draco..., ojala todas fueran tan dulces como ella -

- Blaise..., a ti lo que menos te interesa de una mujer es la dulzura..., Hermione ven, quiero darte yo también mi regalo -

- uffffff..., que montaña de regalos habrá ya..., gracias por todo Draco..., eres... - dudó un momento de lo que iba a decir,

- ¿qué? -

- un amigo maravilloso -

- gracias..., aunque..., esperaba que dijeras otra cosa, pero bueno..., supongo que el tiempo lo dirá todo ¿no? -

- ¿qué me quieres decir? - lo miró fijamente, y él desvió su mirada,

- ven conmigo -

Draco llevó a Hermione a la pequeña sala en la que estaban apilados todos los regalos, era una visión que la abrumaba, ella pensaba que nunca se acostumbraría a ese modo de vida tan lujoso frívolo, tan falto de tacto y de humanidad, sin embargo era curiosa la forma en la que empezaba a ver a Draco,

la guerra que estaba librando contra su corazón ya no le estaba resultando tan imposible, de hecho pensaba que hasta podría llegar a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, y aunque no podía engañarse a si misma ni a su alma, si que podía hacerlo con él, demostrándole que su amor y su afecto eran puramente fraternales.

Se acercaron a una mesa en la que había apartado de todos los demás, un paquete alargado y delgado envuelto con un bonito papel y un enorme lazo, era el regalo que Draco le había traído, - este es de mi parte, feliz cumpleaños amor mío - no lo pudo evitar, no se pudo contener y le dio un breve beso en los labios, que la hizo casi echarse a llorar,

era devastadora la forma en la que él con unas solas palabras, o una mirada o con aquel simple pero efectivo beso lleno de amor, derribaban con tan sólo un soplo, cada pesada y férrea barrera que ella construía alrededor de sus sentimientos para poder ir olvidándolo poco a poco, y se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil ante él, tan vulnerable, tan receptiva a su presencia, pero para su intranquilidad, lo que sentía por él estaba firmemente mezclado y sellado en cada partícula de su espíritu, llenándola de los pies a la cabeza,

ella definitivamente lo amaba, era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de convencerse de lo contrario, pero tampoco quería echar por la borda todo el trabajo que había logrado, impidiendo que Draco la volviera a tener en sus brazos, eso era algo que no debía volver a pasar nunca, ella estaba decidida a ser "su amiga y nada más".

- ábrelo, te gustará, bueno..., eso creo -

- ¿qué es?, ya sabes que no hacía falta que gastaras más dinero en esto... -

- no, en este regalo si que no me he gastado un solo galeón, tú..., ábrelo -

Con mucho cuidado Hermione fue deshaciendo el lazo y abriendo el envoltorio sin romperlo, una vez abierto la cara de confusión que tenía hizo que Draco soltara unas buenas carcajadas,

- pero..., ¿esto?, esto es..., ¡es mi vieja escoba! -

- jjajajajaj si, la que tenías desde los diez años ¿cierto? -

- ¡Dracoooo, graciaaasss!, ¡no me lo puedo creer! - se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó, oh..., mi vieja escobaaaa..., ¡no sabes las ganas que tenía de recuperarla!, pensé que ya no la volvería a ver hasta que cumpliera los diecinueve..., muchísimas gracias Draco..., eres increíble, ¿pero cómo has logrado traerla? -

- me alegro de que estés contenta, hablé con Diana y me lo comentó, por cierto no han podido venir, están en Francia, parece que se van a casar en un par de meses y se van a vivir allí, pero te han mandado los regalos, estarán apilados junto al resto -

- Draco..., esta escoba me la regaló mi padre, le tengo mucho cariño, sin duda es el mejor de los regalos que podías hacerme..., muchas gracias - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándose a su pecho,

- en eso discrepo contigo, me alegro de que te haya gustado volver a tener tu antigua escoba, pero tengo un mejor regalo que éste... -

- ¿mejor que éste?, ¡imposible! -

- ¿quieres apostar? -

Hermione lo miró intrigada y él agarró con ternura su mano y la guió hacia fuera de la pequeña sala, pasaron por detrás de la cocina y pararon justo en frente de una puerta cerrada, Draco volvió a abrazarla y contuvo con todas sus fuerzas ese beso que tanto deseaba darle,

- esto es lo que de verdad necesitas, entra, yo te esperaré fuera, puedes estar ahí todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero..., por favor..., no olvides que..., - Draco no fue capaz de terminar la frase,

- ¿qué ocurre? -

- nada..., entra, te prometo que te sentirás mejor -


	26. Sorpresas agradables, certezas desagrada

**Hola a todxs, mil gracias por haberme dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, siempre me encanta saber lo que piensan, ¡no lo puedo evitar! :p**

**Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero que nos pongamos serixs un momento, porque lo que quiero comentarles es serio,**

**Este es un fic catalogado para mayores de dieciocho años, soy muy, muy, muy estricta en eso, no quiero que ningún menor de edad lea lo que escribo, de hecho, ésta ha sido una de las razones por las que no voy a seguir actualizando esta misma historia en la página de Potterfics, **

**Por favor, quiero que esto se tenga en cuenta, este fic contiene un alto contenido sexual explícito, e incluso puede que violento más adelante, por no hablar de las situaciones que van a vivir los personajes a lo largo de la historia, por lo tanto, les pido a lxs que no tengan dieciocho años, que no sigan este fic.**

**Yo escribo únicamente para los adultos, no quiero ponerme pesada ni parecer grosera, pero es un tema que realmente me preocupa y no está de más, tener un poco de responsabilidad con lo que hacemos en la red.**

**Ahora sí ;) discúlpenme la perorata y disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Sorpresas agradables, certezas desagradables**

Hermione, algo nerviosa y un poco expectante, respiró profundamente y giró el picaporte de la puerta que Draco le había indicado para que abriera, entró en la pequeña sala y cerró tras de sí, dejando a Draco al otro lado de ella,

cuando él le comentó que tenía un regalo mejor, ella se imaginó mil cosas distintas, incluso se le pasó por la mente que hubiera podido llegar a un acuerdo con sus padres y con los jueces de la Alianza de paz, para concederle el divorcio y con ello su ansiada y añorada libertad, y que posiblemente estuviera tras esa puerta algún abogado con documentos para ayudarlos con la complicada tarea de finalizar su matrimonio,

también pensó que podrían ser unas increíbles y fastuosas joyas que él se había empeñado en comprarle para una ida a la opera que tenían prevista para ese mes, y que ella decididamente ofuscada y abrumada por el inmenso valor de aquellas piezas dignas de la corona, se había negado rotundamente a recibir,

la sencillez de su personalidad y la sensatez y humildad de su carácter, innumerables veces hacían que Hermione reflexionara cada uno de sus actos, influenciando cada paso que daba en la vida, ciertamente ella era una joven muy inteligente, comprensiva y justa, obviamente reconocía el autentico valor de cada cosa, pero rara vez daba importancia a lo material, sabía que ambos mundos, tanto el mágico como el muggle funcionaban en base a la economía, "tanto tienes, tanto vales", y también sabía perfectamente que el dinero no daba la felicidad, pero desgraciadamente ayudaba mucho, quizás demasiado, cosa que la hacía plantearse siempre de cara al futuro otra forma de vida, en la que las posesiones de las personas y su aspecto a una primera impresión no fueran causa de un juicio inmediato por parte de la sociedad,

ella definitivamente nunca podría identificarse con gente acaudalada y acomodada a la que sus pertenencias y títulos o cuyos apellidos hablaran primero que ellos describiendo la clase de la que provenían y su posición, para ella los bienes materiales prácticamente carecían de valor, si no eran para utilizarlos con sabiduría, justicia y en medida adecuada, sentía mil veces más aprecio por una planta que por el más asombroso y costoso rubí,

le parecía mucho más importante enriquecer el intelecto adquiriendo astucia e inteligencia, que convertirse en una muchacha presumida y superficial, a la que poco le importasen los sentimientos de los demás seres vivos, y era precisamente eso lo que siempre trataba de explicarle a Draco, que insistía siempre en cubrirla con los más caros y lujosos regalos, era algo con lo que siempre tenía que lidiar, y poco a poco lo había estado convenciendo de que lo que realmente importaba era la calidad humana y sus intenciones, no los adornos y adquisiciones, por lo que después de haber hablado tantas veces con él de ese tema y después de haberlo hecho entrar en razón, no entendía muy bien el hecho de que quisiera impresionarla nuevamente con un obsequio mejor del que ya le había dado,

entendía menos aún como podría superarlo sabiendo que aquella vieja escoba era un recuerdo único del amor de su padre, absolutamente ningún otro objeto podría suplir todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos que había acumulado y guardado desde que tenía diez años, pero para su sorpresa ella se equivocaba, aquello no podía compararse, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era incapaz de describir lo que sentía, no tenía palabras, había enmudecido, y si resultaba ser de verdad obra de Draco, entonces ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, pues nunca en su vida se esperó que él pudiera llegar a hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y levantó la vista en la pequeña y rústica sala opacada por la poca luz de algunas velas, se sobrecogió enormemente al contemplar cuatro tímidas sonrisas observándola, al fondo de la estancia, sentados junto a una vieja mesa cuadrada de madera, se hallaban bebiendo unas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre y saboreando unos pudines de chocolate y calabaza típicos de las tres escobas, Molly Weasley, su hija menor Ginebra, Cho-chang, a la cual la tenía en gran estima, y su inconfundible mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Al principio pensó que era una visión, que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y se quedó inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Molly con su encantador tono maternal le dirigió la palabra,

- hola cielo..., feliz cumpleaños - susurró,

- Mo-¿Molly...? - murmuró Hermione, y viendo que todos asentían y se ponían de pie, ella corrió hacia ellos que la estrecharon en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo, ninguno pudo evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas retenidas,

- hola cariño..., ¿cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?, oooohh..., cuanto me alegro de verte..., decía con la voz entristecida,

- ¡Hermione, que alegría verte! - decía Ginny - ¡parece mentira que estemos contigo!, felicidades..., feliz cumpleaños,

- Hermione..., ¡no sabes lo contentos que estamos de poder verte! - decía Cho,

- Herms, ¿estás bien?, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Harry, hecho un manojo de nervios,

- si... - respondió ella con voz casi inaudible,

- feliz cumpleaños Hermione, estas..., increíble - comentó muy feliz, Cho,

- no pareces tú... - decía Ginny, mirándola de arriba a abajo,

- feliz cumpleaños Herms - le deseó Harry,

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que era incapaz de decir nada, con los ojos surcados de lágrimas y el corazón martilleándole el pecho, se aferraba al abrazo de Molly y de sus viejos amigos, y cuando pudieron calmar un poco los mil sentimientos que los envolvían, se sentaron todos al rededor de la mesa junto a la llameante chimenea que tostaba en su viejo caldero de peltre, unos deliciosos y crujientes frutos secos caramelizados, que endulzaban con su exquisito aroma, toda la habitación,

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?, ¿te han hecho daño?, ¿Malfoy te ha hecho algo? -

- no..., no Harry, él..., ha cambiado, ahora es diferente -

- ¿diferente? - preguntó incrédula Cho,

- ¡es un Malfoy!, esa clase de brujos no cambian – comentó Ginebra,

- no..., Ginny, en serio, ya no es como antes, ha aprendido a respetar a los mestizos y a los muggles, ya no coincide con su vieja ideología, no la practica - le contestó Hermione

- ¡claro!, las leyes de Alianza de paz se lo impiden, si osara siquiera insultarte entraría de cabeza en Azkaban – contraatacó Harry,

- no Harry, de verdad, él ya no es así, rechaza su oscuro pasado, se avergüenza de todas las cosas que hizo - trató de defenderlo Hermione,

- que nos hizo Hermione, por favor..., ¡no confíes en él!, ¡él y su familia tienen que fingir para librarse de las mazmorras!, no te creas nada de lo que te diga - enfatizó Cho,

- chicos..., os lo digo en serio, lo conozco, todos lo conocemos, hasta sus amigos están impresionados por su cambio, escuchad..., sé que es difícil de creer, pero Draco ya no es el mismo, ahora es una buena persona -

- una buena persona que observó impasible como te torturaban, Hermione..., ¡que te ha hecho ese miserable para que cambies tan radicalmente el concepto que tenías de él!, ¿te está chantajeando?, ¿te está amenazando? - preguntó Ginny,

- chicos... - los tranquilizó Molly - es suficiente, además..., prometimos no hacer ciertas preguntas, ¿recordáis?, y a decir verdad..., ha sido Malfoy quien nos ha traído a escondidas, nadie puede enterarse de que estamos aquí, nadie debe saberlo, o nos traerá problemas a todos, Hermione cariño ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? -

- he estado bien, al principio reconozco que lo pasé muy mal, y estaba muy deprimida, y también estaba asustada de que me volvieran a maltratar, pero por suerte no me han hecho daño, nadie..., ni Lucius ni Narcissa, y menos Draco, es extraño..., lo sé, pero es la verdad -

- Draco..., ja..., mira si no te han maltratado es porque ya no lo pueden hacer, no porque no quieran, esa clase de magos siempre serán peligrosos, los que han estado al lado de Voldemort y han defendido la supremacía de la raza purasangre nunca cambiarán de ideología, han sido educados así desde hace milenios - le dijo Harry,

- estas preciosa..., pareces ya una mujer..., hay que ver lo que has cambiado mi niña, ya no eres esa muchachita flacucha que comía menos que un pajarito, jaja..., ¿Hermione de verdad no te están haciendo daño? -

- de verdad Molly..., gracias a Merlín que no -

- mejor dicho gracias al las leyes de la Alianza de paz - aclaró Cho,

- diecisiete años ya..., toda una mujercita, ¡estas creciendo tan rápido...,!, es increíble...-

- ¡mama, deja ya e llorar...!, por fin la estás viendo, ¿no es eso lo que querías? – se quejó Ginny,

- oh..., si, lo lamento chicos -

- no te preocupes Molly, yo también estoy muy emocionada de poder verlos otra vez, pero..., ¿y los demás?, ¿como están todos?, ¿y Ron?, bueno..., espero que después de lo que he hecho..., no me reprochéis que pregunte por él, se que no merezco saber como está... - dijo volviendo a llorar,

- Hermione, no sé porqué te has casado con Malfoy, sé que debe haber algo turbio detrás, por que sé perfectamente lo mal que te ha caído siempre, y lo mucho que él te odiaba, por lo que creo que seguramente debe ser un castigo impuesto por el ministerio a la familia, pero eso solo lo sabes tú, y para serte sincera, a todos nos impacto la noticia de tu boda con el que precisamente, ha sido siempre tu mayor enemigo, y a mi me entristeció mucho que ni siquiera le mandaras a mi hijo una carta para romper vuestro compromiso, sé que no era nada formal, y que él solo te había hablado de matrimonio un par de veces, y una vez que terminarais la universidad, pero quiero que te quede claro que para nada, ¡escúchame bien!, PARA NADA, te guardamos ningún rencor ni ningún tipo de resentimiento, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en absoluto cariño, te quiero mucho, tanto como a mis hijos..., ¡por eso estoy aquí!, quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre vas a poder contar con migo, y con toda la familia -

- lo siento mucho Molly... - dijo entre amargos sollozos,

- no cielo, tienes que ser valiente y responsable, y tienes que afrontar las decisiones que has tomado, no lo sientas, a veces..., las cosas ocurren por una razón..., y para mi gran suerte soy una mujer completamente feliz a lado de toda mi familia, sé que no superaré jamás la muerte de mi hijo Fred, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello, y gracias a la diosa fortuna que me ha vuelto a sonreír, he de decir que soy otra vez casi tan feliz como antes... -

- Molly..., no sabes cuanto me alegro..., es verdad que tu cara irradia una felicidad extraordinaria, como no te había visto desde hacía años -

- supongo que..., te preguntarás por él, ¿no es así?, en realidad él no sabe que estamos aquí, ni nadie más que los que estamos en esta sala, y obviamente Malfoy, bueno tienes que saber que a Arthur le han ascendido, ¡gracias a Merlín está cobrando el cuádruple!, Bill está con Fleur en Egipto, llevan seis meses viviendo allí, y están muy contentos los dos, y les va estupendamente elaborando contrahechizos, Charlie está igual que siempre..., trabaja muy duro en el ministerio con su padre, y le van a ascender la semana que viene, está entusiasmado porque va a cobrar casi lo mismo que él, Percy está con su mujer en Rumania, tiene un contrato de dos años para trabajar en la reserva de dragones, hace unos..., siete meses que nació mi primer nieto, Fred..., mi pequeño Fred, Ron fue a verles a la primera semana de vida del niño, creo que fue un mes después de que te marcharas tú, y desde entonces se ha quedado allí, está aprendiendo con ellos muchísimo en esa reserva, y está loco por su sobrino, lleva una vida plácida y alegre, los tres dicen que no podrían estar mejor, así que..., yo estoy más que feliz, mi familia está bien..., todos estamos bien, ¡ah, y Ginny y Harry ya sabes que están muy enamorados jajaja...! -

- ¡mamá! – se quejó Ginebra, ruborizándose,

- mmm, mi niña..., jajajja, no te avergüences, ella es tu amiga y te comprende -

- claro que si, Molly no sabes lo contenta que estoy de escucharte, no podría estar más contenta de verdad..., no hay mayor fortuna que tener una familia completamente sana y feliz, ¡y felicidades por tu primer nieto!, yo pensaba que el primer niño nacería de Bill y de Fleur - dijo Hermione con curiosidad,

- ellos quieren esperar un par de años más, y si todo les va bien regresaran a Inglaterra y ampliaran la familia aquí - aclaró Harry,

- debes de haberte llevado una gran sorpresa ¿no?, y estarás deseando verle supongo...,¡el único bebé de la casa!, será un niño tremendamente consentido y mimado por todos..., jajaja, ya me lo estoy imaginando -

Molly no hizo ningún comentario y los demás desviaron la mirada de Hermione, ella no lo entendió muy bien, quiso saber que pasaba, pero no le pareció prudente indagar en algo que seguramente ya no le concernía, y era verdad que había sido todo un detalle por parte de los cuatro, en especial de Molly que accedieran a volver a verla después de aquella traición a Ronald, que había cometido obligada por las circunstancias y claramente por Lucius y Narcissa,

pero eso no significaba que tuviera los mismos derechos que antes a estar ligada a esa familia, y por otra parte ella misma sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese círculo por lo que no era propio tener el mismo comportamiento en ese momento que cuando era la novia de su hijo,

las cosas habían cambiado para todos, y era una cuestión que no podían modificar y que tenían que aceptar.

Se pasaron toda la velada hablando en aquella pequeña sala, mientras los más de sesenta invitados celebraban y se divertían en su cumpleaños sin preguntar por la homenajeada, muy pocos se percataron de su ausencia, y solo Draco la echaba en falta, pero lo cierto era que Hermione estaba tan sumamente alegre de poder estar con la gente que apreciaba, y tan absorta con su compañía y sus conversaciones, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y realmente tampoco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era que el tiempo se detuviera para poder seguir disfrutando un poco más de la añorada y agradable compañía.

Draco por su parte también estaba disfrutando de aquella fiesta, la música era estupenda, la abundante bebida no escaseaba, y sus amigos no lo habían perdido de vista ni un segundo, en especial Pansy Parkinson, que decidió sacarlo a bailar en una de las canciones lentas, y tras pedírselo y rogarle infinidad de veces consiguió llevarlo a la pista,

ella que era una muchacha bastante agraciada y de figura voluptuosa, llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido negro, con un pronunciado escote palabra de honor, y corto casi hasta el principio de sus muslos justo por debajo de las nalgas, tenía puestos unos tacones negros de quince centímetros, que dejaban lucir su pedicura rojo pasión, por unas cruzadas tiras en la parte superior del pie,

suelta se movía su corta melena estilo japonés, que le llegaba por la nuca, y con el flequillo tapándole las cejas, se había colocado unos largos pendientes de plata con diminutas esmeraldas que formaban dos largas cadenitas casi por encima de los hombros, al cuello relucía una gargantilla a juego con los largos pendientes y con la pulsera que engalanaba su muñeca,

no se podía negar que estaba increíblemente sexy, y la seguridad que tenía en si misma y la experiencia con los chicos la hacían aún más atractiva, los dos bailaban al compás de una lenta y sugerente melodía, y ella aprovechaba para unirse a él todo lo que podía mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, y él sujetaba su cintura,

en realidad Draco sólo veía a su amiga Pansy bailando con él, pero ella veía a su Draco de siempre desgraciadamente casado con el tedio personificado, y la oportunidad perfecta de sacarle la información que necesitaba para llevárselo una vez más como hizo cientos de veces a su confortable cama de pura sangre, Parkinson sólo veía en Granger un simple estorbo que pensaba ignorar para divertirse y pasar un buen rato con su amigo de toda la vida, y a quien precisamente le había hecho el regalo de tener con él su primera experiencia sexual, y mientras bailaban pegados, ella susurraba en su oído para que pudiera escucharla a causa de la alta música,

- ¿qué te ocurre dragoncito?, te noto algo..., serio -

- no, tranquila, es sólo que se está haciendo un poco tarde ya -

- jajajjajaa, Draco..., ricura..., invéntate otra cosa, tú eres de los que amaneces en las fiestas y regresas a tu casa al otro día por la tarde, ¿¡no me digas que estás así porque no encuentras a Granger!? -

- Malfoy, se llama Hermione Malfoy, no Granger, dejó de serlo cuando se convirtió en mi esposa -

- ya..., lo que tú digas, ¿amorcito, pero qué es lo que te pasa?, tienes una carita... - dijo mientras sujetaba la cara de Draco entre sus manos - estas tenso...,

- estoy bien, Pansy -

- ¿preocupado? -

- ¿porqué habría de estarlo? -

- no se..., ¿porque tu mujer no está por ninguna parte, a lo mejor?,

¿porque puede estarse viendo con alguien a escondidas? -

- ¡para, Pansy! - dijo él soltándola,

- dragoncito..., no te enfades... - dijo ella volviendo a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, era solo una sugerencia, pero tu mujer es una mojigata, no me la imagino engañándote, a menos claro está que no te quiera, en ese caso sería lo mas probable, y no me parecería nada extraño, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta la falta de actividad sexual dentro de la "pareja" -

- ¡que insinúas! -

- Draco..., nos conocemos desde hace diez años..., perdimos la virginidad juntos..., te conozco, y esa carita que traes es pura falta de cama, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar, te lo noto a leguas -

- mi vida sexual a ti no te incumbe Pansy -

- amor..., soy tu amiga..., ¿cómo no me va a importar tu bien estar?, yo me preocupo por ti encanto...,y no descargar toda esa tensión que llevas encima te va a hacer daño, eres un hombre cariño..., necesitas sexo, lo necesitas como el aire, es un hecho que tarde o temprano vas a tener que solucionar, dime..., ¿acaso tu mujer te niega lo que está obligada a darte por ley? -

- ¡pansy! -

- Draco..., ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi siempre, para todo lo que tu quieras, ya lo sabes, yo solo quiero verte feliz, y te entiendo perfectamente si no quieres arrastrarte ante ella y pedirle que cumpla con su deber de esposa, es más..., te aconsejo que no lo hagas, ¡olvídala!, no la necesitas..., ¡tú eres Draco Malfoy!, tienes miles de mujeres dispuestas a cumplir tus deseos..., y también me tienes a mí..., para lo que tu quieras, Draco..., si necesitas aliviarte..., si me necesitas..., estaré disponible -

- ¡estás loca!, ¡haz el favor de comportarte!, estás con Theo, ¿dónde está Theo? -

suspira - está con Astoria -

- ¿con Astoria?, ¿y Blaise? -

- mmm..., le vi hace media hora con Goyle, dragoncito..., no pensemos en los demás..., pensemos en nosotros -

- no hay un nosotros Pansy, no voy a volver a acostarme contigo, que te quede claro -

- eso es lo que tú te crees - dijo ella para si misma,

Draco la soltó de su cuello, se apartó de ella y fue a buscar a su amigo Blaise el cual tampoco lograba encontrar, estuvo dando vueltas por todas partes intentando localizar a sus amigos, pero a cada paso que daba, el resto de los invitados lo detenían para charlar y comentarle lo bien que se lo estaban pasando, lo entretuvieron largo rato y al final no se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, algunos ya comenzaban a marcharse, por lo que decidió avisar a Hermione de que debían ya regresar al castillo,

por el camino tropezó de nuevo con Pansy, que se le cruzó descaradamente para impedirle seguir andando, y él, con cuidado pero con firmeza, la hizo a un lado para poder seguir su camino, sólo que ella fue mucho mas rápida, le cogió de un brazo, le dio la vuelta, y sujetó fuertemente su cara mientras lo besaba apasionadamente,

curiosamente él no la había alejado, y hasta había correspondido a aquel excitante beso, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y la miró con el rostro inexpresivo, mientras ella sonreía triunfal y le soltaba a la cara un - ¿lo ves?, yo se lo que necesitas, luego se daba media vuelta y se marchaba dejándolo molesto y mucho más tenso de lo que ya se encontraba.

Las semanas siguientes Draco translucía una abrumadora irritabilidad y una grave falta de concentración que hicieron que el profesor Dawson lo reprendiera y lo castigara varias veces, era cierto que la desesperante abstinencia a la que se hallaba sometido estaba trastocando su carácter y su forma de actuar, él, que estaba acostumbrado a saciar su apetito sexual a diario, sentía que aquel martirio lo estaba sobrepasando, y era muy probable que estallara en cualquier momento.

Hermione no sabía cómo agradecerle a Draco, el maravilloso regalo que le había hecho de traerle a sus amigos para que pudiera verlos nuevamente y dejara de sentirse tan sola, pero él le repetía incansable que para él no había sido ninguna molestia, ni tampoco había hecho esfuerzo alguno en reunirlos y pedirles que asistieran al cumpleaños,

en realidad sólo tuvo que enviar unas cuantas lechuzas y esperar a recibir las respuestas, y claro estaba, ponerse de acuerdo con ellos en las condiciones de aquella visita y la discreción absoluta por ambas partes, ya que podría acarrearles consecuencias insospechables, y él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que ella tuviera que devolverle nada, pues había querido prepararle algo especial y único, que no pudiera olvidar fácilmente, que para su gran acierto había conseguido,

Draco estaba completamente seguro de ello, Hermione dejaba ver en todo momento su radiante sonrisa y su chispeante y despierta mirada llena de alegría, y se mostraba con él maravillosamente amable y divertida, buscaba constantemente su compañía y conversaba largas horas con él, muchas veces hasta rayar el alba dejando atrás el sueño y riendo con él mientras corrían cada mañana en darse la máxima prisa para no retrasarse en llegar a tiempo a las clases,

Draco podía ver claramente que ella se comportaba con él como la hermana que nunca había tenido, cosa que lo fastidiaba todavía más, porque él no podía librarse del abrasador deseo que sentía por ella, y que lo consumía por dentro y lo perseguía por todas partes como si fuera su propia sombra, no lo podía controlar y cada día que pasaba hacía un indescriptible esfuerzo extra, para no arrancarle el camisón en la cama y poseerla en ese mismo instante, tanto si ella lo aceptaba como si no,

rozar su piel se estaba convirtiendo en una asfixiante obsesión, y pronto empezaron a resonar continuamente las palabras de Pansy en su cabeza - yo sé lo que necesitas, estoy dispuesta para todo lo que tú quieras, si me necesitas estaré disponible - una y otra vez resonaba como un alterante eco en su cerebro, y las duchas de agua helada que se daba por las noches, ya de nada le servían.

Hermione recibió mucha correspondencia de Harry de Ginny y de Cho, y muy ilusionada le comentó a Draco la posibilidad de seguir encontrándose con ellos, sólo serían los fines de semana, y prometía mantenerlo en el más estricto de los secretos, Draco, viendo que había recuperado una inmensa felicidad que con él nunca había vivido, no pudo negarse a que recibiera de sus amigos el cariño que con él no lograba encontrar, sencillamente porque él no era su amigo, y no pretendía ni quería serlo, y sólo por el mero hecho de verla tan espléndidamente contenta durante todo el día, él accedió a perderla dos días a la semana,

Eran dos días en los que él también y para no levantar sospechas tenía que salir de la mansión, y escabullirse así a las casas de sus amigos, en la que solía estar Pansy muy presente, atormentándolo continuamente con la descarada exhibición de su cuerpo envuelto en llamativos y exuberantes vestidos, y la tentadora insistencia de aliviar su estrés, hasta que con un insoportable ardor y un insomnio que le estaban dejando un tremendo cansancio y unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos grises, ya no lo pudo aguantar más, habían sido siete meses de amargo suplicio y horrorosa abstinencia hasta esa noche.

Draco yacía sobre la amplia cama de dos plazas en la habitación de invitados, a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana ya se habían ido a dormir todos, cosa que era de lo más extraño, pues los fines de semana que pasaba en compañía de sus amigos no solían dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada,

no sabía muy bien si había sido la copiosa cena o el fuerte licor de ámbar y azucenas, el que los había aturdido de aquella somnolienta manera, pero sin embargo él no podía coger el sueño con facilidad, se había quitado toda la ropa para estar más cómodo, y la vigorosa chimenea daba la temperatura perfecta,

no sentía nada de frío, pero tampoco tenía calor, de hecho sólo estaba cubierto por una azulada sábana de raso, y trataba de acomodarse una y otra vez en la cama estirándose y dando vueltas de un lado a otro para encontrar la postura perfecta, y sólo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hicieron que perdiera el decidido interés en dormirse,

- ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Draco,

- nada, no puedo dormir..., - respondió Pansy, ella llevaba un corto camisón de seda verde esmeralda, su color favorito, estaba descalza, y con toda la confianza del mundo se subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado acurrucándose junto a él,

- Pansy..., vete a dormir -

- te estoy diciendo que no puedo..., déjame quedarme un ratito, no te molestaré -

- si no puedes dormir, sal de la cama, ¡apártate un poco Pans! -

- ujjjjjj, ¡pero que arisco eres!, ¿qué te pasa mi vida...? -

- no me pasa nada pero estoy desnudo, ¿entiendes? -

- perfectamente..., desnudo y cachondo... -

- ¿¡a qué has venido!?, no tengo ganas de charlas ahora Pans -

- ni yo tampoco, si tú no quieres -

- ¿entonces qué quieres?, por favor vete..., ¡déjame en paz! -

- sssssshhhhhhhh..., quiero que juguemos a algo -

- ¿¡qué!? -

- si lo haces, te prometo que si me pides que me marche otra vez, lo haré, pero primero cierra los ojos -

- no me voy a acostar contigo Pansy -

- lo estás deseando..., y yo también..., cierra los ojos mi dragoncito..., y déjame que haga lo que he venido a hacer, relájate... -

- ¡Pansy, déjalo ya! -

Pero ella no lo dejó y le arrebató la sábana dejando expuesto por completo su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo, él trató de apartarla, pero ella bajó hasta sus ingles y comenzó a besar toda la ardiente zona de su pubis, besaba lamía y chupeteaba, debilitándolo por completo y haciéndolo casi desmayar por las ansias de más, él ya no podía más, tratar de contenerse era inútil, y ella era toda una experta en la labor, era una sensación pasmosamente exquisita, y totalmente vencido,

sólo pudo recostarse en la cama y dejar que ella siguiera colmándolo de aquel grandioso placer,

sólo unos segundos tardó en estar formidablemente erecto, y en ese momento ella introdujo su miembro en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo como un alargado y suculento helado, lo hacía con movimientos constantes y dinámicos desde el glande hasta los inflamados testículos, lamía y recorría con la lengua el glande y toda la longitud de su virilidad atrapándolo entero en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de su boca, Draco gemía y jadeaba sudoroso con el abdomen ligeramente contraído, tenía apretada fuertemente en los puños, un pedazo de sábana que amenazaba con rasgarse, toda su piel estaba enrojecida por la veloz circulación de la sangre, y por las impresionantes oleadas de calor y de excitación que lo estaban acercando al clímax, ella comenzó a chuparlo con más rapidez, ejercía cada vez más presión con los labios, y succionaba más intensamente, deteniéndose en la punta que aspiraba más fuertemente aún, de vez en cuando también estimulaba sus testículos, pero volvía enseguida a su miembro para absorberlo con ahínco, de manera que Draco soltaba con la voz entre cortada y ronca, pequeñas maldiciones,

de repente escuchó un agudo, sonoro y largo gruñido, por lo que se apartó de él asustada, pensando que le había hecho daño, pero sólo había conseguido hacerlo eyacular, y mientras le daba unos minutos de descanso, ella se quitaba el camisón y el tanga que llevaba puesto, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, y fue metiendo lentamente el miembro de Draco en su interior,

una vez acoplada cómodamente, cabalgó a buen ritmo y cambiando los movimientos alternándolos de vez en cuando a circulares mientras bajaba los pechos para que Draco los devorase con ferocidad, Pansy galopaba intensamente agitada y controlando con sus músculos internos la presión, y Draco que se incorporó enseguida para abrazarla fuertemente, no tardó en llegar al segundo orgasmo.

Cuando se hubo repuesto de esa segunda explosión de su cuerpo, empujó violentamente a Pansy sobre la cama poniéndola boca abajo a cuatro patas, él se posicionó detrás de ella tomando con firmeza sus caderas, y entrando de golpe con una profunda y potente embestida que la hizo gemir por la sorpresa, y el placer de la bestial llenura, Draco le daba con tal fuerza que hacía que la cama se moviera de un lado a otro, golpeteaba con el pubis, el trasero de Pansy con una rapidez extrema, se hundía profundamente en ella con cada seco empujón, y con el tercer orgasmo a punto de volver a invadirlo.

La siguiente postura que eligieron fue la cuchara, y esta vez Draco, un poco más calmado, fue capaz de controlar más el ritmo de la penetración, y la intensidad, en esa postura pudo acariciar los pechos de ella a su gusto y meter la mano entre sus piernas para excitarla más,

se movían de una forma mas pausada, y menos animal, Pansy consiguió calmar aquella abismal furia en él, que por su parte recibió el cuarto orgasmo con un extenuado cansancio y con la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo que sólo se relajaron después de los maravillosos fuegos artificiales.

Draco acabó la provechosa sesión de sexo completamente satisfecho y quedándose profundamente dormido de lado, y ella se abrazó a su espalda apoyando la cabeza en su nuca, mientras acariciaba su pecho para quedarse dormida también, sólo unos minutos después, con una victoriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Al día siguiente Draco se despertó a media mañana por el olor de la bandeja de su almuerzo en la redonda mesa de mármol, estaba solo, y a su lado, sobre la almohada, había una nota que Pansy le había escrito,

…

_Podemos hacer esto más a menudo, ella no tiene porqué saberlo, __tú estarás satisfecho, yo también, y así no tendrás que rogarle nada, __es perfecto, ella estará divirtiéndose con sus amigo, y tú conmigo, __eres un hombre Draco, lo necesitas, y yo te lo ofrezco de muy buena gana, ella no te va a brindar estas atenciones,_

_¿cuánto más piensas quedarte sin tu goce?, ¿otros siete meses?, __¿piensas batir tu propio récord y llegar al año?, _

_no seas ridículo, __tú mereces tener una mínima porción de sexo semanal, y si no puedes hacerlo cada día, al menos que sea cada fin de semana, yo te lo puedo dar sin problemas, tú no te preocupes por nada, siempre que me quieras me tendrás, será nuestro secreto,_

_te mando un beso, y espero verte por aquí el próximo viernes._

_Tu gran amiga y compañera de juegos: Pansy. P._

_PD: Me lo he pasado de maravilla._

…

Draco y Hermione terminaron el tercer trimestre del año con unas notas excelentes, tanto el profesor Dawson, como los padres de Draco estaban verdaderamente orgullosos por el espectacular esfuerzo y la evidente superación, no sabían muy bien que los había motivado e impulsado a alcanzar aquella alta meta, pero lo que estaba claro era que a ambos se les veía un talante muy diferente con relación al principio del curso, el cambio de actitud y la palpable mejora de sus calificaciones hicieron que el señor Dawson junto con Narcissa y Lucius se pusieran de acuerdo y coincidieran en regalarles dos semanas más de vacaciones de verano, adelantando la finalización de las clases de aquel curso a principios de junio.

Astoria los invitó a ambos a una fiesta que daba en su casa para celebrar la llegada del verano y la entrada de las vacaciones, y tanto ella como el resto de su grupo habían sacado buenas notas, por lo que todos estaban deseando organizar una fiesta tras otra y divertirse como se lo merecían, solo que Hermione, como era de esperar, prefirió no ir y pasar ese viernes en compañía de Harry y Ginny, a los que veía bastante a menudo cada fin de semana, y estando aquella tarde en las tres escobas mientras almorzaban un buen arroz salvaje con verduras y unos buenos y jugosos filetes a la brasa, comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que podían planear para aquellos meses de verano,

- me gustaría que nos viéramos más a menudo - comentó Harry,

- si, Herms, sobre todo ahora que no tenemos obligaciones académicas - coincidió Ginny,

- a mi también me gustaría, pero creo que llamaría mucho la atención que saliera tanto de la mansión sin Draco -

- todavía no comprendo como te has podido casar con él... -

- Harry... - dijo Ginny llamándole la atención,

- pienso pedirle el divorcio - comentó Hermione,

- ¿en serio? - preguntó Ginny,

- pero no podrá ser posible hasta que cumpla los diecinueve años, es obligatorio que estemos un mínimo de tres años casados para que pueda pedirlo, antes no me lo aceptan -

- valla... -

- si, estoy al tanto de esa ley, es un poco estúpido que te obliguen a estar atado a una persona que no quieres durante tres años solo para frenar el índice de separaciones, o para dar la oportunidad al que no se quiere divorciar de "arreglar" las cosas con su conyugue, en fin..., estupideces del departamento de familia – opinó Harry,

- ¿y ya has hablado con él? - preguntó Ginny,

- si, ya lo sabe -

- al menos ya tienes esa parte hecha, y no te encontrarás con sorpresas de última hora, y por suerte ahora que tienes diecisiete años ya solo te queda esperar..., ufff, ¡dos malditos años más! - se quejó Harry,

- es una pena que Herms no tenga dieciocho años, aún no entiendo cómo la dejaron entrar en vuestro mismo curso siendo un año mas joven que tú y que Ron - comentó Ginny,

- yo tampoco lo entiendo, lo normal es que la lechuza te envíe la carta a los once años, no a los diez, sin embargo el sombrero mágico que lo sabe todo acerca de los alumnos, no pareció hallar ningún problema con el hecho de que fuera la mas joven del primer curso, de hecho hasta enfatizó en su inteligencia, debe ser por eso que no tuvieron problemas en admitirla un año antes de lo estipulado -

- ¡tengo una idea!, Herms, pide permiso para hacer un viaje de vacaciones, seguro que con las notas tan altas que has sacado no te lo van a negar, y así podrás estar todo el verano con nosotros - propuso Ginny,

- es una buena idea, pero..., no creo que lo vean bien si me voy yo sola sin Draco, tenéis que entender que cuando te casas..., se supone que todo se hace con la pareja... -

- eso es verdad, ¡que fastidio!, ¿porqué no hablas con Malfoy?, ¿él no se ve todos los días con sus amigos? - preguntó Harry,

- casi todos -

- ¡claro!, mira, puedes decirle que se vaya de vacaciones con alguno de sus amigos estos meses - decía Ginny - los dos podríais hablar con sus padres, les diréis que os marcháis juntos, y hacéis las maletas y todo y salís de la mansión juntos, pero luego él se va con sus amigo y tú te vienes con nosotros -

- ¡sí!, yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado - comentó Harry,

- ¡y yo!, y puedo pedirle a Charlie, un poco más prestado -

- podemos alquilar durante el verano, esa casa del lago que tanto nos gusta, y así podríamos pasar estos tres mese juntos, seria..., fantástico –

- me parece una gran idea Harry, ¡estoy deseándolo ya!, hoy mismo en cuanto vea a Draco se lo diré, no creo que tenga ningún problema, es mas, hasta creo que estará encantado con pasarse todo el verano junto a sus amigos, y fuera del control de sus padres -

Cuando Hermione llegó esa noche a la mansión no encontró a Draco, ya se había marchado a la fiesta de Astoria, y sabía que seguramente se quedaría allí hasta el lunes, y como ella no quería perder un minuto más para poder marcharse con Harry y Ginny, no tuvo mas remedio que presentarse allí, así que cogió su vieja escoba, y voló hasta la mansión Greengras,

con su conocida altivez y su típica hostilidad hacia ella, Astoria la recibió y le comunicó con gran cinismo que Pansy y Draco estaban ocupados en ese momento, y que si le apetecía podía quedarse en la fiesta a esperar a que su marido estuviera disponible, por lo que Hermione, algo extrañada y confusa, dudó un momento entre irse o quedarse, pero las enormes ganas que tenía de marcharse con sus amigos hicieron que decidiera quedarse para poder contarle todo el plan ese mismo día, y así, si era posible, el mismo lunes ya podría partir tranquila.

Se sentó en un blanco y cómodo sillón y estuvo una hora y media esperando a que el susodicho apareciera, y como ya empezaba a desesperarse por la tardanza y sobre todo por las burlonas miradas de Astoria, de Blaise y de Theo, se levantó dispuesta a marcharse con decepción, cuando justo en ese momento, vio aparecer a Draco que abrazaba a Pansy melosamente por la cintura, y le susurraba palabras al oído que hacían que ella sonriera y se sonrojara de una forma muy significativa...,


	27. Cuando salimos del cascarón,

**Capítulo 27: Cuando salimos del cascarón,**

Draco palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba, enseguida soltó la cintura de Pansy y se le borró aquella traviesa sonrisa de la boca,

el corazón se le disparó, e hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por controlar sus nervios, sin embargo Pansy estaba serena, altiva, levantaba la cabeza digna, y fulminaba a Hermione con la mirada, su actitud era triunfal, se sentía victoriosa, ya que había logrado hacer que Draco aceptara de ella el furtivo trato de tener sexo habitualmente mientras Hermione se lo negara, y por supuesto, tanto él como ella, lo estaban disfrutando, era práctico y sencillo, fácil de llevar a cavo y con un satisfactorio resultado.

Sin embargo, a Draco lo que más le interesaba era que Hermione no se diera cuenta de sus andanzas, prefería no tener mas problemas y discusiones con ella, pues aún seguía con la idea de volver a conquistarla, sólo le estaba dando un poco de tiempo mientras ideaba su nuevo plan, pero de nada servía ya fingir ni ocultarlo, Hermione no era tonta, se había levantado de aquel blanco sillón, y se había acercado a él, al verlo llegar abrazado de Pansy, cosa que en un primer momento no le extrañó, hasta que él con su seductor semblante empezó a susurrarle palabras al oído, y ella pudo observar claramente cómo se sonreían con lascivia y complicidad.

Lo entendió enseguida, no cabía ninguna duda, llevaban mese acostándose, era estúpido negar ese hecho.

Hermione sintió una destructiva mezcla de dolorosos sentimientos que le cortaron la respiración durante varios segundos, clavándose en su pecho como si fueran afilados puñales,

traición, burla, celos, desprecio, infravaloración, engaño, ira, rabia, decepción, dolor, odio...,

las manos le sudaron y por un momento le temblaron las rodillas, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus preciosos ojazos de miel,

definitivamente, jamás se esperó que él decidiera acostarse con otras, y mucho menos con Parkinson, pues siempre pensó que sólo habían sido buenos amigos, y también creyó que Draco respetaría la cercanía que tenía con ella, y la humillación que resultaría para Hermione tener que encontrarse cara a cara con su amante, ya que sí o sí, estaba obligada encontrarse con Pansy en algún momento, pues su familia era íntima amiga de los padres de Draco.

Había sido tremendamente ilusa e inmadura al pensar que Draco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados respecto a su actitud, y en realidad entendía lo absurdo que era esperar precisamente de él, esa clase de fidelidad, Draco era sexualmente muy activo, y estaba acostumbrado desde los trece años a ser complacido en todo momento y por una inmensa lista de chicas bien dispuestas a hacer realidad cada capricho y fantasía, nunca le había faltado la buena cama, y cada una de sus chicas, a cual más atractiva, resultaba ser todo lo que el podía desear, y aparte de todo eso, era un hombre..., su instinto era diferente, obviamente estaba claro que sus necesidades eran otras,

para Draco el sexo era una de esas necesidades de la que no era capaz de prescindir, y ella se había negado a cubrirla, infinidad de veces le había dicho que sólo podían ser amigos, y que no veía posible que formaran una pareja, por lo que ya no volvería a acostarse con él, ella se lo había dejado muy claro, le había dicho que nunca más volvería a tenerla de esa manera, y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a buscar a otras mujeres, le había dicho que a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que tuviera todas las amantes que quisiera, que no le afectaría en nada, y que nunca se entrometería si llegaba a tomar esa decisión, pues le había reiterado una y otra vez que sólo serían buenos amigos, y puesto que había sido ella quien le había insistido en que se buscara otras mujeres con quién saciarse, no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho en reprocharle nada, no podía quejarse ni podía enfadarse, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de preguntarle nada, y ella lo sabía muy bien, muchísimo menos podría armarle ningún escándalo, lo único que podría hacer en ese momento, era aguantar la jugada con la cabeza bien alta y completamente fría, no dejar entrever sus sentimientos, y acogerse a su buen raciocinio que amenazaba por segundos, con abandonarla,

pero nunca se imaginó que sus propias palabras llegaran a pesarle tanto, ella pensó que llevaría con normalidad ese hecho y que lo podría ignorar fácilmente, pues se auto convencía de que no sentía nada por él, que no fuera una bonita amistad, reflejo de el gran esfuerzo que ambos habían hecho para tener una convivencia pacífica y lo más amena posible, pero cuan equivocada estaba, lo cierto era que por mucho que luchara por evitarlo, o por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí misma, la realidad era otra muy diferente, y ahora se daba cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él,

estaba perdidamente enamorada, sería demasiado cínica si lo negaba, su amor por él era profundo, fuerte, firmemente entrelazado y sellado en cada partícula se su ser, y aunque había tratado de arrancárselo del corazón infinidad de veces, simple y sencillamente no lo había podido conseguir porque Draco ya se había adueñado de él, le pertenecía, toda ella le pertenecía, y lo que más angustiaba a Hermione no era el hecho de amar a alguien y entregar su frágil alma en bandeja,

su verdadero dilema era saber que ese mismo alguien a quien amaba hasta dolerle era su antiguo enemigo, el que siempre la había hecho sufrir a ella y a sus amigos, el que portaba el apellido que más poderosamente había estado unido al señor tenebroso, esa familia había colaborado abiertamente para implantar en el mundo mágico la discriminación hacia los mestizos y los muggles, habían sido feroces mortífagos, habían asesinado a sangre fría, la habían secuestrado a ella y a sus amigos para llevarlos al castillo y torturarlos hasta arrancarles información, y un tiempo después, cuando supuestamente se habían arrepentido de todo y habían decidido cumplir con el programa de reinserción del ministerio, se habían aprovechado una vez más de su nombre y de sus influencias, para doblegar su voluntad, y obligarla a casarse con su hijo, el que durante seis largos años la había humillado y despreciado con pasmosa crueldad.

Después de convivir ese año con Draco, él había podido demostrarle que era una nueva persona, ella realmente quería creerle, y él había hecho grandes méritos para merecerlo, incluso rechazaba fervientemente su oscuro pasado, se podía decir que era un Draco Malfoy más humano y cálido, cordial, educado y caballeroso, y también parecía haber aprendido a valorar justamente el mundo muggle, de el cual sentía una gran curiosidad,

pero en lo que no había cambiado ni parecía querer hacerlo, era en su gran afición y gusto por las mujeres, eran su perdición, su capricho, y eran para él su mayor y mejor entretenimiento, estaba completamente segura de que eso iba a ser así siempre, y en ese mismo momento, le estaba dando la física prueba de ello.

A pesar de todo, Hermione hervía por dentro, los celos, la rabia y la pena la estaban consumiendo, pero no tenía más remedio que tragarse esos sentimientos y comportarse a la altura de los acontecimientos, aunque estuviera herida por haber caído en su propia trampa, debía tener un poco de dignidad y seguir adelante, eso era lo que le esperaba en adelante, Draco nunca renunciaría a sus amantes, y ella tampoco cedería a las intenciones de él, mucho menos después de ver el engaño con sus propios ojos, pues era tremendamente orgullosa, se notaba a leguas que poseía el corazón de una leona, sólo que hay que tener mucho cuidado con el orgullo, porque a veces se vuelve inevitablemente en nuestra contra, para convertirse en amarga hiel.

Frente a ellos dos, Hermione trataba de decir lo mas coherente concentrándose solo en lo que había ido a comunicarle a Draco, y sin desviar ni un segundo la mirada hacia Pansy, se dirigió a él, con voz firme y todo lo serena de lo que fue capaz de hacer, que sonara su voz,

- he..., venido a hablar contigo de un asunto -

- ¡Hermione!, iba a ir a buscarte ahora mismo a la mansión..., ¿cómo has venido? - dijo separándose un poco de Pansy,

- ¿realmente importa eso? - respondió clavando su amarga mirada en los sorprendidos ojos de hermoso cuarzo gris de Draco - llegué hace un buen rato en mi escoba, necesito comentarte algo -

- Hermione..., mira..., yo... -

- Draco, yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de nada, sólo te estoy diciendo que necesito hablar un momento contigo, "a solas" si es posible -

- ¡oh!, jajajajajaja – rió Pansy - ¡por supuesto!, jajajja, ya me voy..., no quiero estar presente cuando tu mujer te eche la bronca por no evitar lo inevitable..., jajajajaja, chao amor..., si me necesitas otra vez..., ya sabes donde encontrarme - dijo cínicamente, mientras daba un beso a Draco en la mejilla y se alejaba sinuosa de la escena,

- ¡PANSY MALDITA SEA! – se quejó Draco - Hermione..., lo siento, ella... -

- Draco, no quiero saber nada -

- pe-pero... -

- ¡pero nada!, sólo necesito que me escuches, ¿crees que es posible que me escuches mientras mantienes la boca cerrada? -

- yo no he querido engañarte Hermione, y menos que te enteraras así, pero..., tienes que entenderme, necesito una mujer en todos los sentidos, y tú... -

- ¡BASTA!, ¡esto es inútil...,!, olvídalo... - se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Draco la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo,

- ¿qué ocurre Hermione?, ¿ha pasado algo en la mansión?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué tenías que contarme? -

- nada, ¿me sueltas el brazo por favor? -

- no, te prometo que te escucharé en silencio -

- ¡suéltame! - forcejeó con él, mientras Blaise, Astoria, Pansy, y Theo miraban la escena casi tronchándose de la risa - ¡haz el favor de soltarme ahora mismo! -

Pero Draco no la soltó y la arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación en la que se había acostado de muy buena gana con su vieja amiga, una vez dentro la obligó a sentarse en el sofá que había frente a la cama y se sentó a su lado con la intención de atraparla si volvía a intentar huir.

- bien... - dijo recuperando el aliento - ya sabes que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que arreglemos esto de una vez y me digas qué es eso que has venido a contarme, así que..., empieza... -

Hermione lo miró con furia y con unas ganas tremendas de zamparle un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero sabía que era ridículo tan solo intentarlo, y también sabía que no saldría de allí hasta que Draco se quedara satisfecho, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse, controlar la ira que empezaba a desbordarla y muy a su pesar, hacerle caso y hablar con él,

- quiero ver a mis amigos - la miró un poco extrañado, intentando comprenderla

- lógico..., tienes todo el derecho del mundo a verlos..., pero..., ¿qué te lo impide?, quedamos todos en que si éramos discretos y nadie se enteraba, podríais veros siempre que quisierais, ¿dónde está el problema? -

- quiero verlos mas tiempo, no sólo los fines de semana, quiero verlos todos los días, quiero irme con ellos de vacaciones este verano..., Harry dijo que podíamos alquilar una antigua cabaña, estará cerca del lago Inder, yo no tendré que poner un solo galeón, lo pagaran todo él y Ginny, y puede que..., también venga Cho-chang. Nadie más que nosotros se enterará, pero eso sí, tú tendrías que fingir que estas igual que yo, de vacaciones fuera de la mansión, pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ti ¿no?, parece que te lo pasarías de fábula estando una buena temporada con "tus amigas", ¿no es así?, tú estarías aquí, "divirtiéndote a más no poder"..., o en casa de cualquiera de tus amigos, y yo, mientras tanto estaría con los míos, solo tenemos que fijar una fecha de partida y una de regreso, sé que tus padres nos darán el permiso, hemos sacado muy buenas notas, y creo que tanto a ti como a mi, nos vendrá bien..., estar con los nuestros, esto es lo que he venido a comentarte, mañana mismo a primera hora podríamos hablar con tus padres, y con un poco de suerte, en el mismo medio día ya podríamos salir de la mansión, sólo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ahora en lo que les vamos a contar mañana -

- no - dijo en tono autoritario y con gesto disgustado, como si acabaran de contarle la peor idea del mundo,

- ¿no? - preguntó extrañada - ¿porqué no?, es fácil..., si... lo hablamos ahora y llegamos a un acuerdo..., no puede salir mal, nosotros no llamaremos la atención en ningún momento, y... -

- no, no irás - dijo altivo, y dando por terminada la conversación, se levantó para salir de la habitación,

- ¡Draco! - le dijo manteniéndolo en el umbral de la puerta y haciendo que se girase a mirarla,

- ¿vas a dormir aquí? - le preguntó él,

- ¿qué?, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¿¡pero de qué me hablas!? -

- ve a coger tu escoba, regresaremos a la mansión en el carruaje -

- he venido en mi escoba, y me marcharé en ella -

- ¡he dicho que regresaremos los dos en nuestro carruaje!, ¡y no admito negativas! -

- ¿¡se puede saber qué te pasa!?, ¡te estoy diciendo que me voy a ir de vacaciones con mis amigos Draco!, ¡los echo de menos!, nadie se va a enterar si tenemos cuidado..., y sólo van a ser un par de meses, ¡a los dos nos vendrá de perlas estar separados un tiempo! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¿¡pero porqué!?, ¡dame una razón! -

- es demasiado arriesgado, ya conoces la normativa Hermione, tenemos que compartir la cama todos los días, y en cualquier momento podemos ser sometidos a una investigación, puedes ir a ver a tus amigos siempre que quieras y mientras que nadie sospeche nada como ya os puntualicé antes, pero regresarás a la mansión por las tardes, cada día que salgas a la hora del té -

aunque en realidad lo que ocurría era que a Draco no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se viera con Harry, y menos que se separara tanto tiempo de él, por lo que no pensaba dejarla ir de ninguna manera,

- ¿¡cómo puedes ser tan injusto!?, sin embargo tú puedes quedarte en las casa de tus amigos siempre que te de la gana ¿no?, ¿¡porqué tú si puedes y yo no!? -

- Hermione..., puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, pero no te servirá de nada, mi respuesta es no, y es irrevocable, no vas a ir, y ya no tengo nada más que decir sobre este tema, ¿tienes alguna otra cosa más que decirme? -

- voy a ir Draco, lo necesito, necesito alejarme un tiempo de ti, y te guste o no, voy a irme con mis amigos -

- más te vale por tu bien que no se te ocurra hacerlo - le dijo con una llameante mirada encolerizada siseando las palabras - porque si lo haces..., tendré que ir a buscarte..., y créeme, a ninguno de vosotros os gustará, especialmente a ti – terminó de mascullar - ve a buscar tu escoba, me despediré de mis amigos y te esperaré en el carruaje, no tardes.

Draco salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione, estaba terriblemente molesto, y se le habían quitado de inmediato las ganas de fiesta, solo tardó unos minutos en despedirse de todos y subirse al carruaje, y Hermione, sobrepasada por la cólera, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar largo rato para poder desahogarse, y canalizar correctamente toda esa furia que se la estaba comiendo.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, salió ella también de aquella habitación, cruzándose con Pansy en el pasillo, ella quiso pasar de largo y ni siquiera la miró, pero como era habitual en la otra, se le cruzó en el camino, impidiendo que avanzara,

- ¿qué ocurre Pansy? - dijo con los ojos rojizos e inflamados y con la voz aún algo llorosa, pero digna y firme,

- ¡por Merlín, Granger...,!, no sé qué es lo que tanto te sorprende..., no tienes ningún derecho a hacerte la víctima, ¡deja de lloriquear y madura de una vez!, lo tuyo con Draco no tenía ningún futuro querida..., ¿en serio pensabas que un hombre como él podría tener en cuanta a alguien como tú?, no seas ingenua..., Draco siempre ha tenido a sus pies a las mujeres más hermosas y mejor posicionadas del mundo mágico, ¡todas sangre pura!, yo sé que sus padres solo concertaron el matrimonio contigo para guardar las apariencias, ¡no sabes cómo se emborrachaba Draco y caía entre mis brazos pensando en la forma de evitar su espantoso destino atado a tu lado!, no soportó bien la idea de casarse con una..., hija de muggles, pero sin duda lo que más lo irritó, fue saber con quién debía desposarse, estuvo bebiendo durante tres días seguidos, y luego..., para desquitarse, como despedida de soltero... -

- ¡veras Parkinson!, ¡no me interesa seguir escuchándote!, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - se puso en movimiento esquivándola, pero Pansy la agarró fuertemente de un brazo haciendo que se girara y la detuvo en seco,

- ¡los puros tenemos que estar con los puros!, es lo que nos dicta la naturaleza y nuestras sabias costumbres, los demás podéis mezclaros a vuestro antojo, Draco me dijo que sería capaz de entregar toda su fortuna con la condición de que le permitieran divorciarse ya de ti, lo único que tu le produces..., es lástima, te tiene lástima porque no tienes familia, ni dinero, ni nadie que se haga cargo de ti, por eso trata de hacer una buena obra siendo tu paño de lágrimas y comportándose como si fuera tu amigo, pero para él, no eres nada más que eso, una pobre desgraciada que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de conservar a su núcleo de amigos junto a ella, y por eso Draco se siente obligado a ser cordial contigo, de esa manera tú no estarías todo el día berreando por tu mala suerte y evita que os investiguen, ¡pero no se te ocurra pensar que es porque siente algo mas por ti!, deberías buscar a tu novio, ya sabes..., a ese chico tan peculiar..., ¿como se llamaba?, a si..., Weasley, curiosamente también procede de sangres puras pero..., su familia está demasiado mezclada, ¡y por supuesto no tiene ni un hueco en el que caerse muerto!, no posee ni un solo galeón, ese sí que está a tu altura, y tengo entendido que te ama con todo su andrajoso corazón, nunca debisteis separaros, ¡ese es el hombre que te corresponde Granger!, ¡ese y no mi Draco!, olvídate de él y ve a por tu Weasley, estará deseando volver a tenerte -

- ¡suficiente Parkinson! tú no eres quien para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer -

- claro que lo soy querida..., yo soy la verdadera novia de Draco, LA-VER-DA-DE-RA, a la que ama de verdad y anhela con todo su cuerpo, es a mí a quien viene cada noche, ¡no a ti!, ¡es conmigo con quien planea su vida cuando se divorcie de ti!, que esperemos que sea muy pronto..., ¡Draco goza conmigo y no contigo!, no te necesita en su vida Hermione..., recuerda eso, y no pierdas más el tiempo, tu sitio está con el pobretón de la comadreja..., ¡ve junto a él! -

- ¡no tengo tiempo ni ganas de seguir escuchando tu parloteo inagotable!, ¡eres incapaz de hacer nada productivo!, ¿¡nunca te has parado a pensar que si tienes un cerebro es para usarlo!?, ¿¡no te cansas nunca de incordiar!? -

- ¿qué? -

- ¡ujjjjjjjjjj!, ¡que me olvides Parkinson! -

Hermione se soltó del amarre de Pansy y sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada a nadie más en la casa, salió al jardín, se montó en su escoba y quiso despegar del suelo para salir volando de aquel infierno, solo que la escoba no la obedecía, y se fijó en que de ella colgaba una pequeña nota, era de Draco, donde le decía que sabía que ella le desobedecería y trataría de llegar a la mansión en su escoba, ignorando la orden que él le había dado, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que hechizarla para que no pudiera volar hasta el otro día.

Hermione, perpleja y enfadada, se bajó de la escoba, y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión en la cual ya la esperaba Draco metido en el carruaje, tenía ganas de gritarle y de pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía porqué tenía que hacerle la vida tan miserable, no comprendía porqué no la dejaba en paz de una buena vez por todas, sobre todo si tanto incordio le provocaba su compañía.

Durante el viaje a Malfoy Manor no se dirigieron una sola mirada, tampoco se hablaron, y ambos parecían increíblemente abrumados, aunque cada uno por motivos muy diferentes.

Una vez en la habitación, Hermione de inmediato les escribió un a carta a Harry y a Ginny diciéndoles que no podría irse con ellos de vacaciones, que ya les contaría en persona los motivos, y también les prometía ir a verlos muy a menudo, si era posible cada día.

Entregó la carta a la lechuza que partió enseguida con ella atada de una pata, después de ducharse y arreglarse, bajó al comedor a cenar en el que ya la esperaban los padres de Draco y un par de invitados del ministerio, que justo cuando ella entró, se levantaron a saludarla y cambiaron de tema, Draco apareció diez minutos después, pero por suerte sólo estaban con algunos aperitivos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena mientras escuchaban las noticias que les traían sus invitados, supuestamente había rumores de que el ministerio estaba dando órdenes de investigar a todos los profesores que tuvo Hogwarts, y pensaban hacerles un seguimiento durante todo el verano, a todos los comensales les pareció bastante curioso, y un tanto incomprensible teniendo en cuenta que la guerra y los juicios hacía tiempo que habían terminado, pero tanto Narcissa como Lucius escuchaban con atención sin hacer comentarios.

Esa noche después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a su sala de té y hechizó la puerta para que Draco no pudiera abrirla, no le apetecía nada verlo, en ese momento la rabia que sentía hacia él, era tan grande que seguramente si lo veía tendrían una desagradable pelea, cosa que ella quería evitar por todos los medios,

se tumbó en el verde sofá y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Pansy le había dicho, le resultaba increíble el descaro y la falta de respeto con la que la había tratado, pero también se reprochó el no estar más prevenida, ella sabía perfectamente que la odiaba y le mostraba su desprecio abiertamente, por lo que jamás llegaría a ser amable o considerada con ella, pero por una parte la venenosa Slytherin tenía razón, hay un dicho que dice..., si quieres conocer tus verdaderos defectos, pídele a tus enemigos que te los digan, pues nunca te mentirán.

Pansy había dicho cosas realmente dolorosas, y Hermione empezó a analizar su situación desde el momento en el que llegó a la madriguera hasta que puso un pie en la mansión, lo cierto era que Ron siempre la había querido y Draco siempre la había despreciado, en el ultimo año Ron le pidió que fuera su novia, y en verdad la trataba como a ninguna otra, con aquella torpeza natural que lo caracterizaba, pero eran justamente esos detalles los que forman la esencia de las personas,

todo el núcleo de sus amigos y parientes por parte de Ron, estaban encantados con la idea de que formalizaran su relación, al final del curso, justo antes de que acabara la guerra, él le propuso matrimonio, y aunque no tenía todavía el anillo, sus promesas de una dulce y plácida vida junto a él y su familia no podían ser más serias, sin duda la amaba, y hasta Harry estaba entusiasmado con la idea de entregarla en el altar.

Él le había demostrado que era lo más importante en su vida, todo su entorno les decía lo felices que serían cuando al fin tuvieran un hogar, Hermione no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de nostalgia por su pasado,

hubo un tiempo en que su vida era de lo más sencilla y tranquila, estudiaba en Hogwarts, sacaba excelentes notas y ganaba la máxima puntuación para su casa, convivía feliz con sus amigos, evitaba a toda costa a los que discriminaban a todos los que no fueran sangre pura, y estaba muy ilusionada con su reciente noviazgo con Ron, durante ese pequeño y corto período todo era paz y felicidad,

pensaba que todos terminarían ese año con honores y que entrarían en la universidad con la visión de futuro más positiva de todas, y que después de acabarla, terminaría casándose con él, y formando una bonita familia, era de lo mas lógico y sencillo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera, y Ron siempre le decía que la amaría toda la vida, que siempre la esperaría, pero estalló la guerra, y todo cambió, ya nada volvió a ser como antes, y ahora estaba casada con Draco, que según Pansy, le había comunicado que entregaría toda su fortuna si le dieran permiso para separarse enseguida de ella, pero lo que Pansy no le dijo, es que Draco le había contado eso una semana después de casarse con Hermione, cuando aún no la amaba ni casi había convivido con ella.

Para Hermione, ahora lo único que importaba era poder recuperar su antigua vida, ya contaba con el privilegio de estar retomando su vieja amistad con Cho-chang, con Harry y con Ginny, y tenía en mente arreglar su situación con Ron, él le dijo que la esperaría mil años.

Analizó aquellas palabras que Pansy venenosamente le siseó con su lengua viperina, - ¡los puros tenemos que estar con los puros!, ¡Weasley es el hombre que te corresponde y no mi Draco!, ese es el hombre que está a tu altura, ¡ve con él! -,

Hermione se decía a sí misma que Pansy tenía razón, Ron era el hombre con quien debía estar, nunca debió separarse de él, Draco solo era un espejismo, aquella fantasía que tuvo con él no fue real, había sido un sueño.

Se incorporó en el sofá sentándose y reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que hacer desde ese momento en adelante, tenía muchas ganas de pasar unas buenas vacaciones con sus amigos, pero no le había sido posible convencer a su "marido", de todas formas los vería cada día, obviamente y como le había indicado Draco, regresaría cada día a la hora del té, pero saldría siempre muy temprano de la mansión, a primera hora de la mañana para aprovechar el máximo de tiempo y estar con las personas que de verdad la apreciaban,

pronto sabría cómo estaba Ron y cuando pensaba regresar de Rumania, y en cuanto lo hiciera, iría a verlo, y volvería a ser su novia en todos los aspectos, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por sacar adelante su relación con él, no le importaba el hecho de estar casada, no había firmado en ningún momento ser fiel, y Draco desde luego que no lo era con ella, ni lo sería nunca si ella se negaba a entregarse, por lo que no tenía remordimientos de conciencia, y por otra parte, tanto él como sus padres la entenderían, pues tarde o temprano, a más tardar en un par de años, se divorciarían, cada uno haría su vida por su lado, y jamás se volverían a ver.

Ya estaba decidida, recuperaría su vida de antes, recuperaría a sus amigos y recuperaría a Ron, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que todos nuevamente la aceptaran otra vez, y sobre todo para que vieran que ella realmente estaba dispuesta a formar parte de la familia Weasley, y que nunca más se volvería a marchar.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el suave sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta despacio,

- ¿quién es? -

- soy yo, ¿estás muy ocupada? -

- no, ¿qué ocurre? -

- sólo quería decirte que..., no pases toda la noche aquí ¿de acuerdo?, ya sabes que… -

- si, lo sé, de hecho ya me iba a acostar -

Hermione deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y la abrió, estaba mucho más tranquila y sosegada, ya no sentía nada de cólera hacia él, ni siquiera algo de fastidio, y entendía que fuera a buscarla, al fin y al cavo, no era bueno estar levantando sospechas, para nada les convenía ser sometidos a investigaciones, y tenía que reconocer que en ese sentido Draco siempre era mucho más cuidadoso que ella, siempre estaba pendiente de todo, de cada norma, de cada detalle, y trataba de cumplirlos siempre minuciosamente,

mientras caminaron los dos juntos por los pasillos y subían las escaleras, iban en completo silencio, despacio, en tranquilidad, y con cierto agotamiento por la liberación de tantas sensaciones y fuertes sentimientos, pero una vez que entraron en su habitación, Draco quiso hablar con ella,

- Hermione, creo que tenemos que hablar, es necesario, por favor – ella lo miró inexpresiva unos minutos, suspiró con resignación y se sentó en el elegante chaislonge que se situaba a los pies de la amplia cama, él la imitó y se sentó a su lado,

- tú dirás -

- lo que viste hoy en casa de Astoria..., fue muy humillante, siento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esa manera de que me acosté con ella, lo siento, lo siento mucho Hermione, ella no tenía ningún derecho a mostrarse altanera contigo, y yo..., debí hablar contigo hace mucho, como mínimo debí comentarte lo que me estaba pasando, para que tomáramos una decisión los dos juntos, pero..., me cegué, estaba desesperado, ¡llevaban siete meses sin tocar a una mujer!, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mi?, Hermione..., trata de entenderme, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, te insistía una y otra vez para que estuvieras conmigo y no tener que irme con otra, pero tú te negabas..., y luego se me cruzó Pansy..., tan comprensiva..., tan atractiva y sinuosa..., no pude aguantarlo más. Hicimos un trato, lo propuso ella, mientras que tú siguieras negándote a hacer el amor conmigo, ella y yo tendríamos sexo a menudo, así yo estaría saciado físicamente, y tú y yo también dejaríamos de discutir por esa causa, no tenemos nada, solo sexo sin sentimientos, es lo único que hemos hecho, el resto del tiempo solo somos amigos como siempre, ni siquiera nos hemos besado delante de nadie, aparte de eso no tenemos ninguna relación que no sea de amistad -

- Amigos con derecho a roce..., una buena combinación, ¿no? -

- Hermione... -

- no tienes de qué preocuparte, ni hace falta que me expliques nada..., te entiendo, no debí ir a buscarte, pero tenía que contarte algo y..., tenía prisa en saber tu respuesta, no te ofusques Draco, hace unos meses yo misma te dije que buscaras mujeres con quien..., suplir tus necesidades, y es normal que después de tantos intentos fallidos para hacer que cambiara de opinión, finalmente decidieras seguir mi consejo, es..., cierto que me sorprendí al veros juntos, no me lo esperaba, no sé porqué lo asimilé tan mal en ese momento, siendo algo que yo misma te insté a llevar a cavo, supongo que me molestó la actitud de Pansy..., y el hecho de que no hablaras antes conmigo, así al menos estaría prevenida contra las indirectas de los demás..., ni tampoco hubiera quedado como una ignorante estúpida e ingenua a la que su "marido" aunque sea de mentira, no le tiene un mínimo de confianza en contarle algo que le guste o no la va a afectar, y no lo digo por que estés con otras, lo digo porque así me hubiera podido defender mejor de las burlas, pero todo esto es ya irrelevante, el hecho es que tú eres libre de tener a la mujer que te plazca, y yo no me tengo que entrometer en tu intimidad -

- ¡deja de hablar como si no te importara!, ¡eres mi esposa por amor a la magia! -

- no Draco, no soy tu esposa, no soy nada tuyo, lo único que nos une es un documento firmado y sellado al que no tuvimos más remedio que resignarnos a aceptar, nos obligaron a casarnos, nos obligaron a aceptar un matrimonio que ambos aborrecemos sin importarles el más mínimo de nuestros sentimientos, tú y yo no somos nada..., sabemos perfectamente que esto es una farsa..., y que con un poco de suerte el tiempo correrá más rápido y nos podremos divorciar y volver a ser libres del todo, y ya no habrá nada ni nadie que nos obligue a seguir atados -

- no hables así Hermione..., no digas eso..., lo que tú y yo hemos vivido..., ha sido lo más hermoso del mundo, nunca fui más feliz que cuando te tenía entre mis brazos, nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te he deseado a ti, nunca amé a nadie hasta que me casé contigo, ¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos el amor?, lo que yo he sentido por ti Hermione..., es único, es... -

- es pasado, fue algo hermoso, no lo dudo, y no me arrepiento de haber vivido contigo algo tan intenso y tan bello, pero ha sido algo pasajero, efímero, evanescente..., ha durado un batir de alas de mariposa, tengo que agradecerte el que fueras tan tierno y tan consciente de lo inexperta que era a la hora de acostarnos por primera vez, tu dulzura y tu paciencia me sedujeron y me envolvieron en pura satisfacción, pero cometimos el error de dejarnos llevar por la irresponsabilidad y por un potente elixir que nunca debiste darme, nos confundimos, confundimos lo que sentíamos, se nos ha presionado mucho para que actuemos como si fuéramos un verdadero matrimonio, y nosotros nos metimos tan bien en nuestro papel que no fuimos capaces de separar la ficción de la realidad, y la realidad es que tú perteneces a tu mundo y a tu núcleo, y yo debo estar con mi gente -

- Hermione, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, mi amor por ti es real, no ha sido un sueño ni una mentira, ¡y me da igual eso de los mundos, tú ya lo sabes!, ¡te lo dije!, ¡me da igual el mundo muggle o el mágico!, ¡YO TE AMO A TI!, ¡es contigo con quien quiero compartir mi vida!, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, ¡yo no quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú! -

- lo siento Draco, pero nuestros destinos están separados, y nunca debimos casarnos, ha sido un grave error por parte de tus padres, y una crueldad hacia nosotros, los puros tenéis que estar con los puros, y los muggles o mestizos hemos de estar entre nosotros -

- no me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de tus labios... - susurró mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ¿cómo es posible que digas esas cosas Hermione...?, no, esta no eres tú..., ¿quién te ha envenenado...?, esta no es mi mujer..., esta no es mi Hermione... -

- nunca he sido tuya Draco, mi corazón pertenece a Ron, hace más de un año..., nos prometimos, él me pidió que me casara con él, y yo le dije que si, celebraríamos la boda después de la universidad, y mientras tanto seríamos novios, así fortaleceríamos día a día nuestra relación, él me dijo que me esperaría mil años..., Draco, te repito que no tienes porqué preocuparte ni disculparte, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar con ella, es lo más normal..., no hay nada que reprocharte. Ahora mismo no me es posible ver a Ronald, está con su hermano y su cuñada en Rumania, pero cuando regrese volveré con él, seré su novia otra vez, y ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar -

- así que..., piensas volver con él - dijo con expresión seria y contrariada, un tanto despechado,

- si, él y yo hemos nacido para estar juntos, todo nuestro entorno coincide con nosotros en eso, no podríamos ser más adecuados el uno para el otro, espero poder verle pronto..., y yo te deseo lo mejor con Pansy -

- no pienso volver a acostarme con ella, Hermione, ¿vas a engañarme?, ¿eres consciente de lo que vas a hacer? -

- Draco, no te voy a engañar, ¡nuestro matrimonio es falso, sal ya del papel!, además, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz junto al hombre que me corresponde, ¿no has hecho tú, lo mismo con ella?, tampoco hemos firmado nada sobre la fidelidad -

- ¡valla!, ¡cuanto cinismo!, ¿¡entonces estás decidida!?, ¿¡definitivamente piensas liarte con la comadreja!?, ¿¡o lo haces sólo para castigarme!? -

- no, no es ningún castigo, es lógico que quiera estar con mi gente ¿no? -

- tu gente..., ¿quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza Hermione...?, ¡ESA MALDITA ZANAHORIA NO TE MERECE! -

- ¡basta Draco!, ¡no seas tan egoísta!, ¡yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz!, y por favor..., no lo vuelvas a insultar en mi presencia - Hermione se levantó y se dirigió al cambiador a ponerse un camisón, pensó que Draco la seguiría, pero no fue así, y cuando salió hacia la habitación para meterse en la cama, él ya no estaba.

Esa noche le costó muchísimo dormirse, y tuvo un extraño sueño que la despertó al rededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando giró la cabeza, se fijó en que el lado de la cama de Draco estaba tendido, se incorporó un poco nerviosa, se preguntaba dónde estaría a esas horas, y qué estaría haciendo, pero enseguida supuso que habría salido de la mansión y que estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigos, algo bastante típico en él,

se imaginó también que estaría de nuevo en los brazos de Pansy que le ofrecía encantada y gustosa todo su consuelo, y aunque para ella eso era una autentica tortura que laceraba cruelmente su corazón, entre Draco y ella ya estaba todo dicho, y por descontado sabía muy bien que amar a Draco y querer estar con él, sería una completa autodestrucción en todos los sentidos, empezando porque sus padres no se lo permitirían, y sus amigos no lo aceptarían jamás,

ni los de Hermione ni los de Draco, estaba claro que pertenecían a entornos muy diferentes, y tenía demasiado en su contra como para intentar siquiera luchar por un amor que supuestamente solo sentía ella, pues eso era lo que creía, y lo que Pansy le había dicho con el consejo de que no perdiera su tiempo con un mago que pertenecía a la clase más alta del mundo mágico, y al cual, nunca llegaría a igualar, ni en rango, ni en dominio, ni en fortuna, por no hablar del status.

Finalmente, Hermione logró volver a coger el sueño con una dolorosa punzada de melancolía en el alma.

Durante todo el verano la situación entre ellos no hizo más que empeorar, prácticamente se ignoraban, pero de todas formas se veían muy pocas horas al día, incluso se podía decir que a veces ni coincidían,

Hermione salía de la mansión montada en su escoba, todos los días a primera hora de la mañana, se encontraba con Harry y con Ginny en la casa del lago, a menudo también solía estar Cho-chang, pero no cada día.

Hermione se pasaba los días completos con ellos, se lo pasaban genial, comían siempre fuera de la cabaña al aire libre, se metían los cuatro en el lago a nadar y chapotear un buen rato, y algunos días organizaban pequeñas excursiones por el denso y frondoso bosque florecido y repleto de árboles frutales y algunos arbustos con bayas,

Ginny se ofreció a enseñarles a pescar, pero cada vez que atrapaban un pez, sentía un remordimiento espantoso y lo dejaba libre de nuevo, por lo que el resto se burlaban de ella y se reían diciéndole que entonces se encargara de preparar el almuerzo sin rechistar, a lo que ella accedía medio enfurruñada y con cierto recuerdo del pobre animal acuático retorciéndose y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por volver al agua, sabía pescar porque su padre la había enseñado, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Cada tarde, Hermione, con bastante fastidio, se despedía de sus amigos y montaba otra vez en su escoba para regresar a la mansión como Draco le había indicado justo a la hora del té, ni antes ni después, pero cuando ella llegaba, él ya había salido.

Draco se había llenado irremediablemente de un profundo rencor y de rabia, incluso pensó en prohibirle a Hermione que se volviera a ver con sus amigos, pero Blaise le aconsejó que no lo hiciera si no quería desatar una autentica batalla campal entre ambos, y para poder sacarse de dentro la ira que sentía, prefería verla lo menos posible, por lo que unas horas antes de que ella regresara al castillo, se marchaba a las casas de sus amigos en donde siempre celebraban unas desmadradas fiestas en las que no faltaban la buena bebida, la mejor música, y como no, las mujeres mas exuberantes,

curiosamente, Draco había cumplido aquello que le dijo a Hermione de no volver a acostarse con Pansy, a pesar de que ella lo buscaba constantemente y sus insinuaciones eran cada vez más descaradas, él le había dejado claro que no volvería a tocarla jamás, y le había dado unos cuantos desagradables desplantes, hasta hacer que ella desistiera del acoso,

en su ultimo intento por llevárselo una vez más a su cama, Draco bastante borracho se había dejado guiar por ella hasta su habitación, se había dejado desabotonar lentamente la camisa mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sin soltar un segundo su botella de Champagne azul, de la que se empinaba alegremente cual grifo abierto, y poco a poco ella lo había ido calentando con su retorcida lengua y sus abrasantes besos, pero en el momento en el que la abrazó y ella se sintió en el cielo sabiéndose correspondida, de la misma forma y aún más rápido, cayó súbitamente de ese limbo a su infierno particular, mientras escuchaba a punto de explotar de la ira, como Draco susurraba incesante el nombre de Hermione.

Ella, que no aguantó más colapsada por la cólera, no pudo contenerse y empezó a armarle tal escándalo que hizo que Draco se asustara y recobrara la sobriedad, y en el instante justo en el que recuperó la lucidez y entendió con quien estaba en aquella lujosa habitación, no fue capaz de evitarlo y se puso a vomitar hasta las vísceras.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pues Pansy lo tomó como una terrible ofensa y se enfadó tanto con él, hasta el punto de dejar de hablarle, mas sin embargo eso le concedió a Draco un poco de alivio, porque de esa manera se quitaba de encima el tener que huir todo el tiempo de su atosigante compañía, ni tampoco tendría que ponerse grosero, ya que a pesar de todo, sus familias tenían negocios juntos, y ella era su amiga, por lo que no quería ser brusco ni ser dañino al rechazarla, pero para su gran suerte, Pansy no lo volvió a molestar.

Él se dejaba ver siempre muy bien acompañado por un buen grupo de hermosas mujeres, nunca eran menos de tres, y sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse por él, cundo comenzaron a ver que se emborrachaba a diario, y que dormía la mayor parte del día, incluso empezaba a tener un aspecto un tanto demacrado, pero aunque hablaban con él muy a menudo de su abrumador cambio y de su desastrosa forma de divertirse, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de escucharlos, y hacía caso omiso a los consejos y advertencias.

Las primeras semanas tuvo cuidado de llegar a la mansión antes del amanecer, pero con el paso del tiempo ya ni siquiera llegaba, y solía quedarse algunos días seguidos de casa en casa y de fiesta en fiesta.

A Hermione aquello no le llamó la atención, y como aún estaba irritada con él por no haberla dejado marcharse de vacaciones, estaba mucho más tranquila sin tener que encontrárselo, ya que los primeros días que empezó a levantarse más temprano para tener unas cuantas horas más de tiempo, él también se despertaba y comenzaba a discutir con ella fastidiándola todavía más, siempre por las mismas razones, siempre el mismo tema, las visitas a sus amigos, y parecía que a Draco poco a poco lo estaba dominando la envidia.

Un día, a mediados de agosto, Ginny llevó consigo una carta que Ron le había escrito a su familia, contaba que estaban todos muy bien, muy felices, que tenían buenos trabajos y sueldos aún mejores, hablaba más o menos de la vida que llevaban allí, de sus entretenimientos, y de lo interesante y enriquecedor que les estaba resultando aprender el idioma, también invitaban a Ginny a pasar las ultimas semanas de verano con ellos, tendría todos los gastos pagados, y podría conocer la impresionante reserva de dragones, cosa que la tenía fascinada, era una de las maravillas del mundo mágico, y estaba encantada de poder visitarla en persona,

Harry se sintió un poco mal, no quería separarse de Ginny, pero sabía que hacía casi un año que no veía a sus hermanos, y entendía perfectamente que los echara de menos, a demás tenía la oportunidad de viajar a otro país y conocer la fantástica reserva de dragones, no todo el mundo podía permitírselo.

Ese mismo día Cho-chang les comentó que se había armado un gran revuelo porque habían salido del ministerio, los rumores de que reabrirían Hogwarts para el año entrante, y entonces Hermione recordó que hacía ya, mes y medio, un par de Aurores cenaron en la mansión invitados por los padres de Draco, y comunicaron que todos los profesores del colegio estaban siendo investigados, y que se les sometería a un seguimiento durante el verano,

- ¿en serio?, ¡valla!, ¿os lo imagináis?, ¡puede que este año entremos otra vez a Hogwarts!, ¡es genial!, ¡sería increíble!, ¡todos juntos en Hogwarts otra vez! - dijo Ginny entusiasmada,

- en realidad son sólo rumores, no es nada seguro Ginny, yo no creo que hallan tardado tan poco tiempo en reconstruirlo y ordenar todo el sistema para acoger a los alumnos y al profesorado, en realidad ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su destrucción... - comentó Cho calmada y razonando cada hecho,

- si, eso es cierto, sería una labor titánica como para llevarla a cavo en tan solo un año, pero no deja de ser extraño eso de que estén investigando a los profesores, ¿para qué querrían hacerlo? - preguntó Hermione,

- eso sí que es raro..., y además tú dices que los propios aurores del ministerio lo confirmaron en el castillo Malfoy, yo no creo que estén mintiendo - dijo Harry,

- yo tampoco, escuchad, algo está pasando, no sabemos si es bueno o malo, pero lo que es seguro es que las cosas van a cambiar, eso no debemos dudarlo - dijo Ginny,

- Cho, ¿qué dice tu madre?, ella es profesora de matemáticas, seguro que tiene que saber algo -

- está en Japón Harry, y no me comunico con ella desde enero, estoy preocupada..., le mando cartas cada semana, pero..., no recibo la respuesta, mi tío dice que está bien, que está preparándolo todo para que me traslade a estudiar allí en septiembre..., lo que no entiendo es porqué no se comunica conmigo -

- ¿se lo has preguntado a tu tío? - preguntó Hermione,

- si, dice que es porque hay problemas con las fronteras, parece que están interceptando a las lechuzas, pero se supone que tenemos buenas relaciones... -

- si, pero no se trata de eso, tu tío se referirá a las fronteras mágicas, es ahí en donde está el problema, yo lo se porque nos pasó eso mismo con mis hermanos, a veces enviábamos cartas y no les llegaban, o las lechuzas las devolvían, y sus cartas nos llegaban casi al mes, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, y paciencia... -

- siento no poder daros más información, a mi también me llama mucho la atención el hecho de que halla tanto secretísimo, ¿porqué no serán capaces de decirles a los ciudadanos la verdad? - preguntó Cho,

- bueno..., así funciona el ministerio, siempre han hecho lo que les ha dado la gana, nos han manejado a su antojo como si fuéramos marionetas, y tampoco es que la gente se esté quejando lo suficiente como para que cambien las cosas - respondió Harry,

- cierto - coincidió Hermione,

- bueno chicos, yo me despido - dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie,

- ¿ya te vas? - preguntó Harry,

- si, Harry, tengo que empezar a hacer las maletas para el viaje -

- sales este viernes ¿no? - preguntó Cho,

- si, y tengo que ayudar a empaquetar un montón de cosas que mis padres les quieren enviar..., que rollo, lo bueno es que ya me quedan solo un par de días para verles -

- tienes que darles saludos de todos nosotros, y yo espero que no vallas a hacer lo mismo que tu hermano, que dijo que se quedaba un mes y ya va casi para un año -

- jajajjaa, no creo que aguantes más de un mes sin ella..., seguro que irías a buscarla - se burló Hermione,

- ¿¡qué!?, ¿¡un mes!?, de eso nada, ¡dos semanas! - si tarda mas ten por seguro que sí que iré a buscarla, jajajajaja -

A finales del mes, una doncella les llevó el mensaje a Draco y a Hermione de que el lunes siguiente debían presentarse en el despacho de Lucius a primera hora de la mañana, se requería la obligatoria presencia de ambos, y también estarían presentes Narcissa y el profesor Dawson,

Hermione recibió la notificación por la tarde, y como hacía ya tres semanas que no sabía nada de Draco, decidió enviarle el mensaje con una lechuza a casa de Blaise, seguramente estaría allí, y si no, la lechuza regresaría a la mansión, en donde ella la volvería a mandar a casa de cada amigo hasta que lo recibiera.

El lunes siguiente, la primera en aparecer ante el despacho fue Hermione, el día anterior se había acostado particularmente temprano, por lo que tenía un ordenado aspecto impecable y descansado, en el interior ya estaban tanto los padres de Draco como su profesor, la instaron a sentarse y ella obedeció con algo de nerviosismo, pero como Draco aún no había aparecido, decidieron tocar otros temas relacionados con el avance de las asignaturas, hasta que el susodicho hiciera acto de presencia.

Para gran ofuscación de todos Draco se presentó a las once y media de la mañana, a Narcissa, a Lucius y al señor Dawson, se les desorbitaron los ojos al ver el deplorable aspecto en el que se encontraba el joven, obviamente nada propio en él, y como era normal, el estupor y el desconcierto ocasionaron un desagradable silencio que se apoderó de la habitación, la visión no podía ser mas dantesca,

no llevaba zapatos, tenía el pantalón arrugado y manchado de algo beige y pastoso que por el olor, tenía toda la pinta de ser crema pastelera, lucía la camisa arremangada e igualmente arrugada y mal abotonada por solo tres botones, esta tenía bastantes manchurrones de vino tinto, crema de vainilla rosa, y varios colores de labiales femeninos, de su cuello lleno de chupetones amoratados, colgaba ampliamente su corbata ladeada y atada en la punta por un inmenso nudo de marinero,

el pelo lo tenía todo revuelto y empegostado, y para terminar de guindar el pastel, todavía estaba borracho, por lo que se tambaleaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse y poder así entrar triunfal al despacho de su padre.

Miró hacia todos los lados, y con una ridícula y bobalicona sonrisa de payaso y la mano alzada, quiso saludar a todos los presentes, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y en vez de eso le salió un sonoro eructo que resonó en el despacho pasmando todavía más a los que le estaban esperando.

Después de que los adultos salieran del trance en el que se encontraban, Lucius se levantó de su viejo sillón Luis XV, como si lo elevara un gigantesco resorte, y con la cara mas severa que Hermione le había conocido, y el reflejo de la gran irritación que sentía en aquel momento, dio un sonoro y fuerte golpe en su gruesa y pulida mesa de madera de caoba,

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!, ¡PERO QUE DESVERGÜENZA!,

¡PERO QUE FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESA!, ¡SI TU ABUELO LEVANTARA LA CABEZA!, ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!, - bramó Lucius - HAZ EL FAVOR DE DESAPARECER DE MI VISTAAAA!, ¡O YO MISMO TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UN HURÓN!, ¡Y TE QUEDARÁS ASÍ DE POR VIDAAAAAA!, ¡NO!, ¡UN HURON ES DEMASIADO ELEGANTE!, ¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UN SAAAPPPPOOOOOO! -

Lucius sacó violentamente su varita y apuntó a Draco con ella haciendo que todos se levantaran asustados, Narcissa corrió al lado de Draco y se puso delante de él intentando protegerlo, el señor Dawson sujetaba a Lucius con intención de que se calmara y actuara con cordura, y Hermione, muy preocupada y asustada, no sabía qué hacer, los miraba a todos expectante, y deseando que todo aquello acabara de una vez, el profesor Dawson logró arrancarle la varita a Lucius, que estaba fuera de sí, controlando como podía las ganas de convertir a su hijo en un batracio, y en el momento en el que vio que se calmaba un poco, Narcissa se apresuró a sacar a Draco de allí, y desapareció con él,

Lucius y el señor Dawson observaban fijamente a Hermione, que no había perdido el miedo y los nervios, estaba como paralizada, y dudaba de qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer - Retírate - le ordenó Lucius con la voz y el temple ya dominados, y aunque su mente no había asimilado todavía la palabra, sus pies que parecían haber adquirido vida propia, se le adelantaron y la sacaron inmediatamente del despacho.

Regresó a su habitación y allí se quedó todo el tiempo sentada en el pequeño sillón junto a la ventana, con un malestar espantoso y un extraño sentimiento que era incapaz de reconocer, pues era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo parecido, no paraba de preguntarse porqué razón Draco estaba actuando así, y lo peor de todo era que él sabía que se estaba auto destruyendo, y no le importaba.

Tres horas después alguien toco suavemente su puerta, - adelante - dijo ella intrigada, era Narcissa, quería hablar con ella,

- hola... -

- hola Hermione -

- ¿cómo se encuentra Draco? -

- he hecho que se bañe y que se meta en la cama, está en su antigua habitación, le he dado una infusión de adormidera, he tenido que obligarlo a que se la bebiera, dormirá hasta mañana. No está enfermo, solo está ebrio - dijo con desazón sin ocultar el desagrado que tenía,

- siento que hallas tenido que verlo en ese estado, es la primera vez que actúa así en esta casa, nosotros no controlamos sus diversiones, ya es un hombre, sabe lo que hace, pero no podemos tolerar que nos falte al respeto o que ponga en entredicho nuestro nombre, ¿entiendes?, ni él, ni nadie - dijo clavando su gélida mirada en los profundos ojos de Hermione,

- por supuesto... - susurró esquivando su mirada,

- lo que tenemos que comunicaros es sumamente importante, hoy desde luego no será posible, mi marido no admitiría su presencia, pero a más tardar, mañana, nos volveremos a reunir todos, incluido Draco, será a la misma hora de hoy, mientras tanto, te sugiero..., que no salgas de la mansión, ¿has entendido? - Hermione asintió sumisamente y Narcissa se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación, por fin pudo respirar tranquila y quitarse la tensión que había acumulado,

al medio día bajó como de costumbre al comedor para almorzar con los padres de Draco y el profesor Dawson, cuando vio que allí no había nadie decidió marcharse, pero justo al cruzar el enorme umbral de aquel fastuoso salón, se encontró con la doncella Adelle,

- señora, el almuerzo ya está preparado, enseguida se lo sirvo, por favor tome asiento -

- Adelle..., te he dicho cien veces que no me llames señora... - dijo en voz baja, ¡por favor llámame Hermione!,

- ¡por los dioses del Olimpo!, ¡no puedo hacer eso señora!, si osara si quiera pensar en tutearla..., el amo me pondría de patitas en la calle y me dejaría sin trabajo -

- toda esa etiqueta me parece inútil y ridícula, ¡no me gusta nada Adelle!, yo quiero que me llames por mi nombre... -

- ¡uh!, por supuesto que no, ¡no insista!, pero por favor, siéntese, que no tardaré nada en servirle, oh, por cierto, el señor Dawson decidió marcharse, no comerá hoy aquí, y los señores pidieron que se les subiera el almuerzo a su sala particular, la señora me dijo que el señorito Draco se encontraba indispuesto, por lo que tampoco la acompañará, bien, usted póngase cómoda, yo traeré enseguida el menú -

- ommm..., Adelle, déjalo, no tengo apetito, no te preocupes, subiré a mi habitación -

- oh, no diga eso señora, mire que el almuerzo está exquisito, le gustará, se lo aseguro -

- no, muchas gracias, bajaré esta noche para la cena - Hermione se levantó y salió del comedor hacia las escaleras, pero la doncella Adelle la siguió intentando convencerla de que se quedara y comiera algo -

- señora..., por favor, está usted muy delgada, si quiere..., le serviré solo los dos primeros platos..., debe usted comer..., aún es muy joven y necesita alimentarse bien... - Hermione suspiró y la miró con picardía y una malévola sonrisa en la boca

- esta bien..., pero con una condición, me llamarás Hermione, y comeré contigo en la cocina -

- ¡oh!, ¡por la orden de Merlín y todos los druidas juntos!, señora..., ¡hará que me despidan...!, ¿¡cómo, usted en la cocina!? no, no, no, no..., no puedo permitirlo -

- vamoooosss... - dijo agarrándola suavemente del brazo y caminando a su lado - ¡no es para tanto!, así me haces compañía, y no te preocupes por si alguien nos ve, de eso me encargo yo, y si no les gusta..., ¡que se aguanten! - dijo alegremente, mientras la pobre y temerosa doncella se tapaba la boca con una mano, ocultando su inmenso asombro por la cercanía de la muchacha,

Una vez en la inmensa cocina, los diez trabajadores que habían, al verlas, dejaron de inmediato sus labores y las observaron nerviosos entrar agarradas del brazo, como si fueran viejas amigas, pero Adelle se enfadó y mandó a cada uno a terminar su oficio y a no entrometerse en donde nadie les llamaba,

la doncella entró en el pequeño saloncito en el que todos los trabajadores comían, y engalanó la mesa como mejor pudo, tanto la vajilla, como la cubertería y el mantel, eran igual de elegantes que siempre, lo único que cambiaba en radical, era el lugar en el que se encontraba, jamás había pisado la cocina de esa casa, y estaba emocionada con ese hecho tan trasgresor, le encantaba estar allí, rodeada de personas de su misma clase, en un ambiente tan acogedor y familiar, y sobre todo en compañía de Adelle, que ciertamente le recordaba a Molly Weasley.

La doncella adornó la mesa con un bello ramo de flores silvestres, y comenzó a servirle a Hermione unos entrantes mientras le hablaba de su vida cuando era joven, se había casado muy prematuramente, a los dieciséis años igual que ella, sólo que no había sido obligada ni coaccionada,

su marido era el cochero Alberth, que había llegado a la mansión a los diez años para aprender el oficio, a los diecisiete años había tenido a su primera hija, Eryen, y un año después a su hijo Johan, su hija había crecido en la mansión ayudando a su madre en la cocina y las tareas del castillo, y a los dieciocho años la comprometieron con el hijo de un panadero que obraba en una aldea cercana a Malfoy Manor,

después de la boda se fueron a vivir a Londres, en donde pusieron una pequeña tienda de telas, pero su hijo Johan se quedó en la mansión convirtiéndose también en cochero, "su cochero", y siempre que tenía su día libre, se marchaba a ver a su hija y sus pequeños nietos, ya tenía tres, y venía otro en camino.

En la noche Hermione volvió a bajar al comedor para la cena, encontrándose con que esa vez tampoco la esperaba nadie, por lo que se encaminó de nuevo y como había hecho al medio día, a la cocina en busca de la agradable compañía de Adelle, ésta trató de disuadirla inútilmente de que cenara en el comedor, pero Hermione que hacía oídos sordos, ya estaba colocando el mantel sobre la rústica mesa para acomodar sobre ella, los platos y cubiertos de las dos, de vez en cuando el resto de los cocineros miraban la escena con horror, y la doncella con gran fastidio, los espantaba de un buen par de sonoras palmadas, que hacían que enseguida se concentraran en sus quehaceres.

La cena fue igual de amena que el almuerzo, y en esa ocasión Adelle le contó que su familia llevaban trabajando para los Malfoy desde que la mansión se construyó, llevaban siglos sirviendo a esa familia, y su hija Eyren era la primera mujer que rompía la tradición saliendo de los dominios del castillo, su madre estaba tremendamente orgullosa de ella, y Hermione con gran empatía, pudo contemplar como se le empañaban los ojos por las lágrimas, la nostalgia, y la emoción de saber que por fin una mujer de su status, lograba salir del fango.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana, ya se encontraban los cinco al completo en el despacho de Lucius, este Lucía su habitual semblante frío, impasible y severo, pero su mirada resultaba mucho más airada que de lo normal, Narcissa estaba inexpresiva y guardaba silencio con altiva compostura, mientras que Hermione muy intrigada, y Draco totalmente repuesto de su brutal borrachera, y con un aspecto tan perfecto que rozaba la irrealidad, escuchaban atentamente a su profesor, que les comunicaba las nuevas noticias,

- La semana pasada me enviaron una carta oficial del ministerio, en ella me hacían saber que el colegio Hogwarts reabrirá sus puertas a principios de septiembre, y obviamente todos los profesores junto con sus discípulos deberán estar preparados para incorporarse al nuevo curso -

- ¡eso es imposible!, ¡pero si Hogwarts está en ruinas! - espetó Draco,

- Draco..., no seas insolente, no interrumpas a tu maestro - le dijo Narcissa,

- profesor Dawson, le ofrezco mis disculpas, no debí exaltarme, por favor prosiga -

- bien..., como decía..., Hogwarts reabrirá a principios de septiembre, es cierto que sólo han tardado poco más de un año en su total reconstrucción y preparación para acoger al alumnado y profesorado, pero aunque nos sorprenda creerlo así es, esta carta en la que lo indica, es del ministro de educación en persona, y tiene el sello lacrado, como podréis observar es verdadero... - dijo alzando la carta y mostrándola - lo que esto quiere decir, es que estoy llamado a dar clases, por lo que mi contrato con vosotros si bien no queda anulado, debe terminar, pues muy pronto he de incorporarme al colegio, como el resto de los profesores, claro está -

- y los alumnos, supongo, ¿lo que quiere decir es que volveremos todos a Hogwarts en septiembre? - preguntó Draco,

- no, no todos, ciertamente todos los profesores estamos convocados, y la gran mayoría de los antiguos alumnos y los que empezarían el primer curso este año, pero vosotros no -

- ¿¡nosotros no!?, ¿¡porqué!? -

- Draco - le llamó la atención nuevamente su madre,

- Draco..., la paciencia..., es una virtud que deberías aprender a dominar, tú no podrás ingresar nuevamente en Hogwarts, ciertamente cumplirás dentro de poco los dieciocho años, ya no te corresponde seguir en el colegio, lo más adecuado para ti ahora, es entrar en la universidad -

- ¡la universidad!, ¡ja!, ¡no pienso ir! -

- ¡DRACO! - le regañó su padre - ¡o te comportas o te vas!, lamento la grave falta de tacto de mi hijo profesor Dawson, le ruego termine de explicarse - el profesor Dawson suspiró

- la..., mejor opción para el joven Draco es comenzar este mismo año la universidad -

- ¿y Hermione? - preguntó Draco preocupado, Hermione giró la cabeza y lo miró muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que la mencionaba en mucho tiempo,

- la señorita Hermione..., aún no cumplirá los dieciocho años, por lo que debería por su edad, comenzar el ultimo curso en Hogwarts, sería muy beneficioso para ella... -

- ¡pero si ella ya hizo ese curso conmigo!, ¡hasta estábamos en la misma clase! -

- ¡BASTA DRACO! - inquirió su padre,

- mi querido discípulo Draco..., sinceramente creo que te voy a extrañar, si tuvieras la amabilidad de escucharme y me dejaras terminar de hablar... -

- profesor Dawson lo lamento... - se disculpó Draco,

- no lo dudo..., bien, estaba diciendo que sería muy beneficioso para la señorita Hermione cursar el ultimo grado en Hogwarts, y sé de muy buena fuente que la aceptarían de inmediato y sin dilaciones..., con su historial académico y con su comportamiento..., ¿qué colegio no la querría tener?, sin embargo a pesar de ser muy beneficioso para ella, no sería lo mas adecuado, teniendo en cuenta su coeficiente intelectual y basándonos en el hecho de que ya hizo ese ultimo curso con su compañero y ahora marido Draco, la mejor opción para ella sería igualmente empezar este mismo año, a principios de septiembre la universidad, no pondrán ningún reparo en admitirla, ya que sólo tendrán que mirar sus datos para saber la clase de alumna que es, tampoco habrá objeción con respecto a su edad, pues únicamente observarán y valoraran que halla completado cada curso correctamente y con las mejores calificaciones, como es su caso -

- profesor Dawson..., ¿entonces, ya no daremos clase con usted?, ¿y aunque Hogwarts reabra en septiembre no ingresaremos en él? - preguntó Hermione,

- no joven, ya no tienen edad para continuar en Hogwarts, a ambos se os considera académicamente mayores de edad, son demasiado adultos para seguir en el colegio, ahora os corresponde incorporaros a la universidad, quiera Merlín, este septiembre -

- es una magnífica noticia..., por una parte, pero por la otra me preocupa el hecho de que éste joven matrimonio tenga que asistir a una universidad en el mundo muggle..., supongo es el miedo razonable de todo padre mago... - dijo Lucius un poco dubitativo,

- comprendo, pero he de puntualizar que no irían en absoluto al mundo muggle -

- pero..., sería la única forma, aquí no hay universidades, nunca las ha habido - dijo muy extrañada,

- hasta ahora, Hogwarts tiene el placer de hacernos gala, con una fantástica reapertura en todo su esplendor para comienzos de septiembre, sin duda ha sido fabulosa la rapidez y eficiencia con la que han trabajado arduamente para volver a educar a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas, pero lo más sorprendente no es eso, Hogwarts también inaugurará este año con todos los honores, la primera universidad de magia desde que el mundo mágico existe, Hogwarts university, es la primera universidad mágica que acogerá a todos los magos y brujas de dieciocho años en adelante que deseen formarse para completar su carrera, son estudios superiores, y posee una filtrada barrera que solo admitirá los mejores, y obviamente..., a los que se lo puedan costear, pues sobra decir que cada curso cuesta una fortuna..., claro que mis jóvenes alumnos no tienen de qué preocuparse..., será un gasto sabiamente invertido, ¿cierto señor Malfoy? -

- sin duda... - respondió Lucius orgulloso,

- sin duda es una noticia maravillosa..., ¡la primera universidad de magia!, es para mi un orgullo poder decir que mi hijo tendrá la mejor formación de todas..., y en una universidad, ya era hora de que nuestro mundo tuviera al menos una... - comentó Narcissa complacida,

- cierto, pero..., supongo que tendremos que arreglar documentos y... -

- no se preocupe señor Malfoy, esa será mi ultima labor para usted, yo mismo me ocuparé de matricular a estos jóvenes en Hogwarts university -

Todos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos con aquellas noticias, todos por igual, era el tema de conversación por excelencia en el mundo mágico, por todas partes se escuchaba el mismo tema y se leía en el profeta en cada página un pequeño resumen de los progresos de Hogwarts, pero los que estaban especialmente contentos eran Hermione y Draco, de hecho estaban entusiasmados con la idea de ir a la universidad,

Hermione estaba increíblemente feliz porque ese mismo año, cosa que jamás pensó, comenzaría su primer curso de universidad, y para llenarla más de alegría, estaba en el mundo mágico, y todas sus asignaturas estarían dirigidas hacia la magia,

Draco por su parte, estaba satisfecho con la certeza de que no tendría que separarse de Hermione, ya que compartiría con él, ese primer año, estaba que no cabía de felicidad, había hecho el tonto tratando de ignorarla durante todo ese verano, pero cuando la veía se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, era superior a sus fuerzas, y su profesor le había dado la maravillosa noticia de que comenzaría el año con él, en la universidad que inauguraba Hogwarts en tan sólo un par de semanas.

Lucius y Narcissa también estaban contentos, pero como era normal en ellos, no mostraban mucho ese sentimiento, sin embargo lo que no habían podido evitar, era fijarse muy a menudo en Draco y Hermione,

a veces ellos los sorprendían mirándolos con insistencia y escrutinio, lo cierto era que actuaban de un modo un tanto extraño, aunque sólo en la intimidad de la habitación de los señores del castillo podían ser ellos mismos y sacar a relucir sus pensamientos,

metidos ya en la cama, y cada uno girado hacia su lado, se habían dado cuenta de que no podían dormir con aquella facilidad de siempre, entonces Lucius se incorporaba para poder hablar con su esposa, hablaban de su hijo, de las vivencias que había tenido, de todos los cambios por los que había pasado, y de lo distinta que era Hermione a aquella muchachita asustada y huidiza que llegó a la mansión,

- ¿estas preocupada por que no son lo suficientemente maduros para dar ese paso Sissy? –

- no, no es eso – respondió ella - es..., algo nuevo, una sensación distinta -

- siempre estoy diciendo que mi hijo ya es un hombre, y es verdad que lo es, pero... - Narcissa no lograba encontrar las palabras,

- no fuiste consciente de ello hasta este momento, ¿no?, empieza a afectarte el hecho de pue se marche de casa a la universidad..., ¿cierto? -

- es su deber, el nuestro hacer que se forme adecuadamente para comenzar su futuro, es lógico, no iba a ser un niño para toda la vida ¿no?, es un muchacho fuerte, e inteligente, le irá bien - decía Narcissa con el tono de voz un poco dolido,

- Sissy..., ¿é es lo que pasa?, ¿porqué ésta actitud tuya...?, deberías estar feliz de que tu hijo valla a entrar a esa universidad -

- y lo estoy Lucius..., es sólo que... - se le quebró un poco la voz y se le empañaron los ojos - ya no es mi niño... -

- hace tiempo que no lo es - el dijo con una inusual suavidad que a ambos sorprendió,

- lo sé..., ahora que es todo más tangible y firme..., me doy cuenta de que ya ha salido del cascarón, se va, mi hijo se va de casa... -

Lucius contemplaba con impotencia cómo su esposa derramaba un par de lágrimas en su presencia, a ellos siempre les habían enseñado a controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, no era costumbre en ellos el mostrarlos, y se incomodaban bastante cuando los demás lo hacían ante ellos, pero esa vez Lucius no podía hacer mucho, pues lo más difícil del mundo, por no decir imposible, es evitar que una madre se preocupe, o llore por sus hijos, aún cuando estos han roto el cascarón y se disponen firmes y decididos a recorrer el camino que el destino les depara,

y no era una tristeza amarga la que sentía Narcissa, ni tampoco era la envidia de saber que el malvado y codicioso tiempo le había arrancado de cuajo la juventud para entregársela a su hijo, era el simple sentimiento que tiene cualquier madre, cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que frente a ella, ya no estará más su niñito, a quien dio el pecho con todo su amor, y cogía en brazos para salir a la azotea y contemplar las estrellas,

muy lejanos quedaban ya los recuerdos de cuando entraba en las noches a su habitación y acomodaba bien en la cama entre las sábanas el piececito salido de su pequeño,

atrás quedaba el viejo recuerdo de haber besado con consuelo una de sus pequeñas heridas después de haberle puesto una tirita tras la caída,

ya no lo abrazaría con fuerza como había hecho las veces que lloró al caérsele un diente, su hijo había abandonado definitivamente la niñez,

ahora se erguía recto y orgulloso, ya era un hombre, y se marchaba de casa.


	28. Celos, lujuria contenida y agotamiento,

Capitulo 28: Celos, lujuria contenida y agotamiento

Como se había comprometido con Lucius y Narcissa, el profesor Dawson matriculó a Draco y a Hermione en Hogwarts University, la prestigiosa y primera universidad de magia y hechicería del mundo mágico especialmente creada y dirigida, para la formación profesional de los jóvenes brujos y brujas a partir de los dieciocho años, lo había arreglado todo con la mayor eficiencia que con acierto lo caracterizaba,

había procedido a rellenar y completar correctamente cada documento que se requería para la aceptación de sus discípulos, había dejado pagado por adelantado para cada uno, tanto la matrícula del año completo que se disponían a empezar, como todo el material académico que iban a necesitar, también procedió a hacer la pertinente reserva de la residencia estudiantil, como la universidad quedaba realmente lejos del distrito de Delfaster, en donde se encontraba Malfoy Manor, a Los padres de Draco no les había quedado más remedio que darles el permiso para trasladarse a la residencia universitaria durante el periodo de clases, y aceptar que sólo regresaran al castillo los fines de semana y las vacaciones, ya que les resultaría imposible ir y venir cada día.

El profesor Dawson también tramitó en la tesorería del inmenso y excelente campus, la adjudicación de dos cámaras monetarias semejantes a las de Gringotts, en las que se guardarían celosamente toda la cobertura económica asignada para el curso, y una parte extra para gastos personales, de modo que a medida que les hiciera falta cualquier cosa, no tuvieran que preocuparse por algo que a los padres de Draco les resultaba tan nimio como el dinero.

Lo había dejado todo perfectamente preparado, organizado y solucionado, y por lo que a él respectaba, Draco y Hermione no deberían tener ningún problema de ninguna clase, sólo se tendrían que preocupar por estudiar lo requerido y cumplir las expectativas sacando las mejores notas posibles,

después de aquello, Lucius le pagó sus últimos honorarios, y le agradeció el haber sido tan buen profesor para su hijo, se tomaron una copa juntos en el despacho y brindaron por esa nueva era en la que estaban, ya que a pesar de que las cosas para ellos, en especial para los sangres puras, ya no eran lo que habían sido en el pasado, no podían quejarse de la holgada y pacífica situación en la que vivían,

también se despidió de sus alumnos y les aconsejó esforzarse y esmerarse al máximo, ya que tendrían el privilegio de acudir a una universidad a la que muy pocos brujos y brujas podían acceder, ya fuera por el alto nivel académico, o por el elevado coste económico, pero también les animó a apreciar el buen rumbo en el que estaban encaminando sus vidas, y les aseguró que no sólo habrían para ellos libros, exámenes, exhaustivos trabajos y deberes, pues la vida universitaria era alegre, y más liberal que cursar la secundaria.

Una vez cumplido su deber con la familia Malfoy, el profesor Dawson se volvió a despedir de ellos y marchó a su nuevo destino para firmar a la siguiente semana, su nuevo contrato como tutor en el colegio Hogwarts.

….

Como les habían predicho, la vida en la universidad resultó ser emocionante, divertida y completamente distinta a todo lo que habían conocido,

el primer día que llegaron estuvieron algo perdidos, ya que no habían prefectos, y solamente había un guía por curso que les resolvería cada duda, y como era lógico y normal, estaban abarrotados y desbordados con los alumnos, de un día para otro se habían visto rodeados por cientos de estudiantes de todas partes del mundo, era un bullir constante de alegres jóvenes que iban y venían, corrían, subían y bajaban escaleras, risas y gritos por doquier en los pasillos, algunos que se conocían corrían a abrazarse tras verse después del verano, y los correspondientes guías, sobrepasados por la agolpada avalancha de desordenados jovenzuelos desobedientes y exaltados por la novedad de su entrada hacia la madurez, habían tenido que utilizar hechizos de megafonía de voz, para que atendieran y escucharan lo que les tenían que decir,

A primera hora de la mañana, Hermione y Draco llegaron al campus un tanto perdidos, el profesor Dawson les dijo que no hicieran nada por su cuenta el primer día, ya que les resultaría todo muy confuso, por lo que se dirigieron como les había indicado, directamente a las oficinas de coordinación que quedaban justo en la entrada del centro,

se sorprendieron de ver la enorme cola que había, incluso tuvieron que salir al exterior quedándose en la entrada justo al final de ella, allí habrían más de quinientas personas que al igual que ellos, no tendrían menos de dieciocho años, pero se habían percatado enseguida de que destacaban ellos de entre todos los demás, tanto la actitud que tenían como la indumentaria eran muy distintas,

algunos lucían relajados, otros hacían pequeños corrillos en la cola y charlaban y reían, otros se habían sentado con toda la naturalidad del mundo en el propio suelo a esperar mientras conversaban con el de al lado, y vieron con asombro como unos cuantos empezaron a tirarse como si estuvieran en el campo de juegos, una extraña y ovalada pelota de cuero,

absolutamente todos lucían ropa cómoda, solamente Draco iba de traje negro, y Hermione llevaba un vestido ajustado con mangas tres cuartos, en rosa claro por encima de la rodilla, y unos tacones a juego,

a ambos les resultó curiosa la forma en la que iban todos vestidos con tanta informalidad, muchos de ellos llevaban jeans, amplias sudaderas, zapatos deportivos, cazadoras de pana, gorras, y los peinados más transgresores y llamativos que hubieran visto, se podría decir que hasta habían unas cuantas tribus urbanas, pero la cola avanzaba deprisa, y pronto se encontraron en el mostrador de la coordinación,

les preguntaron los nombres y les hicieron rellenar un formulario, lo sellaron y lo guardaron en la sala de archivos - a la galería siete - les dijo secamente el secretario de turno, que les estaba atendiendo sin levantar la vista de otros documentos que estaba sellando y grapando,

- ¿perdón?, ¿cómo dice? - respondió Draco confuso, el hombre un poco molesto, paró lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista por encima de sus gafas clavándola en Draco - recorred ese pasillo de la derecha, al terminarlo, girad otra vez a la derecha, allí están las galerías de la cuatro a la siete, vosotros id a la siete, os atenderá vuestro correspondiente guía, ¡siguiente! - dijo en voz alta, y las personas que estaban detrás de ellos los empujaron levemente para poder acercarse al mostrador,

cuando llegaron se encontraron con una amplia sala en la que había un revoltoso grupo de ochenta personas parloteando casi a los gritos y en un auténtico desorden de entrar y salir, no sabían muy bien que hacer, ni para qué los habían mandado allí,

poco después entró la coordinadora que tenían asignada, todo el mundo se arremolinó a su al rededor y empezaron a atosigarla y a gritarle preguntas en un insoportable y ensordecedor ruido, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que aguantar nerviosos e irritados los pisotones y empujones de los demás, hasta que la coordinadora optó por subirse a una silla para que todo el mundo pudiera verla y escucharla en condiciones,

con un hechizo megáfono de su voz, pudo hacer que esta sonara lo suficientemente alta para que todos se callaran de inmediato, y una vez hecho el silencio, lanzó otro hechizo con su varita y aparecieron en todas las paredes, largos paneles con los listados de los nombres de cada alumno, en la casilla de al lado de cada nombre, la casa a la que pertenecía, la planta y el número de la habitación que les había tocado en la residencia, y los salones a los que debía acudir,

cuando explicó aquello, todo el mundo en la misma algarabía corrió en tropel a buscar sus nombres, y la coordinadora con fastidio pero con una paciencia infinita, les comunicó que en ese momento lo único que debían hacer era mirar el nombre en el panel, averiguar la habitación en la que dormirían en la residencia, y dirigirse de inmediato allí, pues les estaban esperando otros guías que les darían el resto de la información que necesitaban para incorporarse a las clases al otro día.

Era algo apoteósico, y cada vez entraban más alumnos, lo que hacía más difícil acceder a los paneles, y dado que la galería era enorme, no sabían ni por donde empezar,

-¡por orden alfabético! - gritó pacientemente la coordinadora, - ¡mirad vuestros nombres por orden alfabético!, ¡y cuando los encontréis, haced el favor de apartaros para que el resto pueda encontrar el suyo! - indicaba cansadamente.

Hermione y Draco se pusieron manos a la obra, empezaron a meterse como pudieron entre la gente, y fueron viendo en las listas nombre a nombre, lo malo era que habían cientos de ellos, era casi desesperante,

Hermione se distrajo un momento y observó como iban reaccionando algunas personas, un par de chicas que parecían amigas, gritaban felices de compartir la misma habitación, unos chicos chocaban sus manos alegres de haber caído en la misma clase, otro chico se quejaba con desagrado de tener que dar cierta asignatura obligatoria, otros no entendían bien los paneles, y el resto seguían buscando acalorados e incesantes sus nombres.

Todavía no encontraban si quiera la letra de su apellido, por lo que decidieron separarse y buscar cada uno en una dirección para ver si de esa manera se les facilitaba la tarea, Hermione caminó de lado opuesto a Draco, justo en la pared de enfrente se dio cuenta de que el panel llevaba la letra L y casi al final la letra M, revisó bien ese pequeño espacio repasándolo varias veces de arriba a abajo y por fin encontró el apellido Malfoy, y su nombre, había caído en su correspondiente casa Gryffindor, en la residencia, le había tocado el ala norte, y su habitación estaba en la segunda planta, era la número trece A, y la compartiría con Olivia Kent, de Ravenclaw, se disponía a mirar también el nombre de Draco, pero justo ese momento escuchó a viva voz que gritaban su nombre, giró la cara enseguida y como en un acto reflejo, corrió emocionada al encuentro de aquella persona para estrecharse en un fuerte abrazo,

- ¡HARRY!, ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!, ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?, ¿¡ES QUE VAS A ESTUDIAR AQUI!? -

- jajajajajajaja, ¡HERMIONE!, ¡CÓMO ME ALEGRO DE VERTE! - dijo abrazándola aún mas fuerte - si, voy a estudiar aquí, ¡no me puedo creer que estemos en la misma universidad!, ¡otra vez juntos Hermione!, como en el colegio..., ¿sabes?, he vuelto a caer en Gryffindor, ¿en qué casa has caído tú? -

- ¡es fantástico!, yo también en Gryffindor, voy a ir a doce facultades, entre ellas a la de alquimia, a la de transformaciones puras, ocultismo, medimagia, herbología y pociones, pautas de conducta, historia antigua de la magia..., jajaja -

- jajajajaj, yo también voy a ir a algunas de esas, en alquimia estoy en la planta cinco en el salón cuatro D -

- ¡igual que yo!, jajajja, yo en transformaciones puras, estoy en la planta dos en el salón A tres -

- ¡yo también!, parece que vamos a coincidir en varias clases..., ¡que alegría!, ven aquí... -

Harry la volvió a abrazar muy contento, y unos minutos después les dio una sorpresa con su llegada Cho-chang, a la que también se les unió a los amistosos abrazos, y a lo lejos, frente a ellos, contemplaba la emotiva escena furioso y con unos terribles celos, Draco, que intentaba dominar las ganas de acercárseles y aguarles el feliz momento,

con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, se dispuso a acercarse al alegre grupo reencontrado, pero unas fuertes palmadas en su hombro derecho lo detuvieron, y él, muy extrañado se dio la vuelta para ver quien osaba molestarlo,

- ¿acabas de llegar? - preguntó Draco, ya fuera de dudas y más calmado,

- no, llegué hace más de cuarenta minutos - respondió Blaise, - ¡pero es que esos malditos tablones están ilegibles...! vaya chapuza que han hecho..., con lo que cuesta este maldito centro educativo... -

- ¿no has empezado todavía y ya te estás quejando? - preguntó irónico y mofándose de su amigo,

- ya verás cómo vas cambiando de opinión a medida que vaya pasando el día... - respondió con la misma burla,

- ¿viene alguien contigo o estás solo? -

- vine con Astoria y con Theo, pero Pansy llegó a la cola diez minutos después ¡no sabes el escándalo que armó la gente cuando ella se puso a nuestro lado!, ¡le gritaron que se fuera al final de la cola!, ¿¡te lo puedes creer!?, ¿¡cómo pueden tratarnos así!?, ¿¡es que no saben quienes somos!? -

- por lo visto eso aquí..., no va a importar mucho amigo mío..., creo que nos van a tratar a todos como si tuviéramos el mismo status -

- ¡increíble!, ¡verás cuando se entere mi padre! -

Enseguida se les acercaron el resto de los Slytherin, tanto Pansy como Astoria estaban furiosas con su nueva situación, ambas tendrían que compartir la habitación que otras chicas que no conocían de nada, y lo peor, según ellas, era que ni siquiera eran sangres puras, Theo estaba indiferente, no parecía molesto, pero desde luego tampoco estaba contento, en realidad lo único que les hacía llevadero ese cambio al grupo de Draco, era que compartirían la mayoría de los salones, por suerte habían caído todos juntos en la casa Slyterin, y por consiguiente en casi todas las materias.

Pronto la gente fue abandonando la galería sin reducir el habitual desorden juvenil, y Draco decidió ir en busca de Hermione por si ya sabía algo, se acercó a ella observado por las cuatro serpientes restantes y ocasionando que Hermione, Harry y Cho, quedaran de inmediato en silencio al verlo llegar, los chicos decidieron despedirse de ella con un - nos vemos mas tarde - y con un beso en la mejilla, luego se marcharon dejándolos solos.

- ¿has encontrado algo?, yo aún no he visto ni la letra de nuestro apellido -

- si, mira..., estamos aquí - le indicó señalando una línea del panel que había estado mirando, - aquí estoy yo, y..., aquí abajo estas tú -

- que bien, he caído en Slytherin, y..., tengo las asignaturas que me gustan, genial, si, se podría decir que me gustan todas, bueno..., casi todas, parece que voy a ser afortunado ¿eh? - le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa correspondida - nos ha tocado residir en el ala sur, en la planta..., en la quinta planta y..., ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿¡QUIÉN ES ATREYU GALLAGUER!?, ¿¡Y PORQUÉ ESTÁ APUNTADO EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN!?, esto está equivocado, ven Hermione - dijo tirando de su brazo - tenemos que buscar a la coordinadora, se han equivocado y han metido con nosotros a esta persona, pero no te preocupes lo rectificarán enseguida -

- Dracooo nooo..., está todo bien, no se han equivocado, mira, ¿ves? - dijo mostrándole la casilla en la que se encontraba su nombre - yo no comparto habitación contigo, ni tampoco estoy en tu ala, estoy en el ala norte, en la segunda planta, mi habitación es la número trece A, y la comparto con..., Olivia Kent, no la conozco..., pero pone que es de Ravenclaw, espero que nos llevemos bien -

- ¡JA!, ¡imposible!, somos marido y mujer Hermione, tenemos que compartir habitación, ¡estamos casados!, somos un matrimonio, no nos pueden separar, ahora mismo iremos a hablar con la coordinadora, ven -

Y Draco tiró de Hermione que iba resignada, hacia donde estaba la coordinadora, estaba atendiendo a otro grupo de jóvenes que se quejaban a su vez del mal reparto de las habitaciones, y ella agitada pero sin perder la paciencia, les repetía una y otra vez que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, que no podía hacer ningún cambio, pues su trabajo era únicamente orientar a los alumnos y resolverles ciertas dudas relacionadas con el centro en sí,

Draco quiso apartar al resto de los jóvenes y colarse, pero tanto ellos como la coordinadora le gritaron que esperara su turno, y él, muy irritado y sin soltar la mano de Hermione, no tuvo mas remedio que esperar, pero cuando llegó su turno su queja no fue resuelta, y le explicaron que en la residencia, chicos y chicas no iban a compartir habitaciones, esa era una de las normas impuestas, y por supuesto no se hacían excepciones, ni se tendrían en cuenta los noviazgo o matrimonios, era la misma norma para todos los alumnos, y estaban hechas para cumplirlas.

Hecho un energúmeno, Draco fue aún con Hermione agarrada, a hablar con el director, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado por lo que no pudo atenderlos, así que lo intentó con el subdirector, que tampoco los atendió por estar igualmente abarrotado de trabajo, en su lugar les atendió un orientador que con toda la disposición del mundo les quiso explicar algunas de las normas de convivencia, cosa que Draco no quiso escuchar, y empezó a levantar la voz, exigiendo que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y nieto de Abraxas Malfoy, exigía el trato pertinente y relevante para él y para su esposa, según rango, dominio, y fortuna,

el orientador intentaba decirle algo pero Draco no lo dejaba hablar, y cada vez elevaba más la voz, por lo que alucinado y harto de esa actitud, decidió ponerse en pie muy ofuscado y le llamó la atención a Draco, por aquella falta de respeto, - ¡SEÑOR, MALFOY!, ¡baje inmediatamente el tono de su voz para dirigirse a su superior! - le indicó éste, - ¡por ésta falta de respeto inaceptable y totalmente fuera de lugar, queda usted amonestado!, - le decía bastante malhumorado - sepa usted que a la tercera amonestación se le expulsará de la universidad durante un mes, y ahora haga el favor de abandonar mi oficina - terminó de decirle el orientador.

Draco, estupefacto e indignado, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y salir de allí, estaba claro que no pensaban hacer ningún cambio, ni siquiera por ser él, el hijo del magnate Lucius Malfoy,

Hermione le comentó que el siguiente paso era acudir a sus habitaciones en las que seguramente ya estarían sus baúles con todas sus pertenencias para poder poner todo en orden, y también podrían contar con la ayuda de los guías de la residencia para cualquier pregunta que tuvieran que hacerle, a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero ese era el siguiente paso que habría que dar, y en breve llegaría la hora del almuerzo, por lo que debían apresurarse, así que fueron nuevamente a ver el panel en el que aparecía la indicación de la residencia para poder encontrar sus habitaciones.

Una vez dentro, aquella área se dividía en cuatro secciones de seis plantas cada una, que se cortaban de norte a sur y de este a oeste, las chicas tendrían sus habitaciones en las alas norte y este, y los chicos en las sur y oeste, pero independientemente de aquello, en cada planta y en absolutamente todas las alas, habían varias salas comunes de cada casa que eran mixtas, en las que todos los alumnos podrían encontrarse para pasar el rato y convivir,

sólo habían restricciones para las habitaciones y para los baños, que también eran comunes, todos se quejaron muchísimo de el hecho de que no hubieran baños privados, pero esa era una norma especialmente impuesta para que esa juventud aprendiera a hacer frente a algunas incomodidades de la posible vida que les esperaba, y también para que apreciaran mucho más, lo que tenían en casa de sus progenitores.

Draco insistió en acompañar a Hermione a su habitación, y cuando llegaron allí, ya se encontraba en ella Olivia Kent, organizando toda su ropa en su armario, Hermione se presentó, y ella muy amistosamente le estrechó la mano,

- ¿tú eres Draco Malfoy ¿no? - le preguntó a Draco también estrechándole la mano,

- si, soy su esposo - dijo posesivamente abrazando a Hermione, y besando su mejilla - ésta habitación es una ratonera, el cuarto de escobas de mi casa es el doble de grande, y ni si quiera tiene su propio baño, ¿cómo pretenden que encima la compartáis? -

- no es para tanto Draco..., es cierto que es un poco pequeña pero yo la veo suficiente para las dos, ¿tú que dices Kent? -

- para mi está estupenda, además es casi igual a la que tengo en casa con mi hermana, no te preocupes tanto Malfoy, tu chica estará más que bien aquí conmigo, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien - dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Hermione,

- ¡tonterías!, en este cuchitril no vais a poder dormir, intentaré habla otra vez con el director para que te cambien de cuarto Hermione, o al menos para que no tengas que compartirlo -

- típico... - dijo Olivia en tono sarcástico y Draco la miró extrañado,

- no Draco, no lo hagas, yo estoy bien aquí, me gusta, quiero quedarme, y además acuérdate de que ya te han amonestado, no te conviene tener más discusiones hoy -

- ¡vaya...!, jajajja, ¿no has empezado y ya te están amonestando? - preguntó Olivia mientras doblaba unas camisetas,

- métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres, Kent...? - le respondió Draco molesto - insisto en que este habitáculo es inaceptable, pero es tu cuarto..., tú sabrás lo que quieres..., te dejo para que puedas acomodarte, yo iré a ver mi habitación, vendré a buscarte e un rato para ir a almorzar, emmm..., ¿necesitas dinero o algo? -

- no Draco muchas gracias - contestó Hermione - y acuérdate de que si nos hace falta dinero sólo tenemos que ir a la tesorería a sacarlo -

- es verdad, se me había olvidado, bueno, hasta luego, no tardaré mucho -

Draco salió de la habitación y dejó a Hermione ordenando sus cosas junto a su nueva compañera Olivia, cuando llegó a la suya su asombro fue brutal, su cuarto era exactamente igual de pequeño, quizá un poco más, y las camas era unipersonales y verdaderamente estrechas, con tan sólo un par de pequeñas mesitas de noche y una sola considerable ventana para él y para su compañero, frente a cada cama, dos altos armarios, que aunque parecían demasiado pequeños, en realidad podía entrar todo aquello que quisieran meter,

su compañero era de lo más peculiar, en su pared había colgado infinidad de posters e imágenes de actrices modelos, y grupos musicales, y en su estantería había puesto su diminuta colección de figuras de la guerra de las galaxias, cosa que hizo que a Draco se le pusieran los pelos de punta, (vete tú a saber porqué...,)

el muchacho llevaba el pelo largo sujeto en una coleta y sobre la cabeza una gorra verde del revés, vestía una amplia sudadera amarilla y unos anchos pantalones raperos de color azul marino, y calzaba unas deportivas verdes a juego con la gorra,

estaba sentado en la cama sacando de su baúl un balón muggle de baloncesto, y varios cuadernos pintarrajeados, cuando vio a Draco observarlo como a un terrorífico marciano, se levantó y se presentó ofreciéndole un cigarrillo recién liado, - yo soy Atreyu Gallaguer, pero llámame Atreyu solamente - dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Draco, - tú eres Draco Malfoy ¿no? - volvió a decir el chico, viendo que Draco se había quedado sin habla.

Draco no respondió y salió en ese mismo instante de la habitación, pudo hablar con un coordinador de su planta en la residencia, y a pesar de que le habían dicho que no se podía cambiar las habitaciones, insistió para que al menos lo pusieran con otro compañero,

el coordinador pensaba decirle que no, pero Draco hizo alusión a un ofrecimiento de tabaco por parte del otro chico, otra de las estrictas normas impuestas, era que dentro del centro universitario, estaba absolutamente prohibido fumar, y atreverse a romper aquella norma, conllevaba la expulsión inmediatamente durante dos semanas, mas sin embargo se podía hacer en todo el exterior sin problemas.

De inmediato procedieron a cambiar a Draco de sitio, con la tremenda suerte de que pudo conseguir quedar en la misma habitación que su amigo Blaise, que se alojaba en la segunda planta,

- jajajajajaj, ¿pero cómo lo has hecho tío?, ¡no por Merlín!, ¡no me digas que le has puesto ojitos al coordinador!, jajajajajaja, Dracoooo, se te va a quedar el culo como un colador jajajaja -

- ¡cállate Blaise!, mejor cállate y dame las gracias por tenerme de compañero de habitación, quién sabe con qué espécimen te habría tocado estar si yo no intervengo..., - le dijo altivo y digno,

- jajajajaj ya..., ya..., no seas tan melodramático -

- ¿melodramático?, ¿sabes con quién me pusieron a mi?, ¡con un tal Atreyu..., no se qué...!, nada mas entrar, me ofreció un cigarrillo de liar, ¡de liar Blaise! -

- jajajjajajajaja, Atreyuuu, jajajajajaja, ¿no me digas que te empezó a contar una historia interminable?, jajajajajaja, y encima no tiene pasta ni para comprarse cigarrillos ya liados el muy pobretón jajajajajaja, anda..., hechiza tus cosas para que se ordenen solas y bajemos a comer algo..., ya me está entrando hambre -

- si, busca a los demás e id bajando, yo voy a por Hermione -

- vale, te esperamos en la cafetería -

Draco regresó a la habitación de Hermione a buscarla para ir a almorzar, pero cuando llegó ya no había nadie, una coordinadora que estaba haciendo rondas, lo reprendió por andar husmeando en el área femenina, y él que fue muy listo, se defendió diciendo que se dirigía a una de las áreas mixtas comunes, eso le dio una idea, quizá Hermione estuviera allí con su compañera de cuarto, por lo que la buscó por las ocho salas comunes del ala norte,

sin embargo tampoco la encontró, y vio que había muy poca gente por las galerías y pasillos, cosa que indicaba que de un momento a otro servirían la comida, no perdió más el tiempo y bajó a la cafetería, aquello era un completo bullicio de cientos de estudiantes en mil emociones distintas, risas, murmullos, gritos, bromas pesadas, debates, enfados, y coordinadores disgustados y sobrepasados por la asfixia de tanto trabajo,

no era como en el colegio, donde cada uno se sentaba en las largas mesas de madera de sus correspondientes casas, ese salón era muy diferente, era inmenso, pero no tenía nada que ver con el comedor de Hogwarts, era especialmente luminoso gracias a sus abundantes y largos ventanales, y había una buena cantidad de mesas repartidas por toda la extensión, en estas no cabrían más de seis personas, pero habían suficientes para que todos los alumnos pudieran sentarse,

la cafetería tenía la particularidad de que cada persona se servía su propia comida, no aparecía en las mesas, ni habían hechizos para que el plato se sirviera solo y llegara a su dueño, los alumnos tenían que levantarse y hacer una cola con sus bandejas y coger del buffet, todo lo que les apeteciera, era un estilo bastante muggle, y ciertamente lo habían hecho con la intención de que aprendieran todo lo posible sobre aquel mundo, ya que más del cincuenta por ciento de los residentes eran muggles o mestizos, y era muy probable, que al finalizar las carreras, muchos magos y brujas fueran a ese mundo a buscar trabajos allí y por consiguiente, se quedaran a vivir alguna temporada,

ése estaba siendo un fenómeno que se estaba dando mucho a causa de la gran crisis existente en el mundo mágico, y justo por eso, querían preparar a los estudiantes para todo aquello con lo que posiblemente se fueran a encontrar en un futuro.

Draco empezó a buscarla mesa por mesa, y comenzaba ya a irritarse de no encontrarla, hasta que alguien tropezó detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió un poco, era Harry, ambos se miraron con un evidente recelo, pero algo le decía a Draco que Hermione estaría sentada en su mesa, por lo que se tragó su inmenso orgullo con cuidado de no atragantarse, y le preguntó por ella,

- Potter - dijo a modo de saludo muy secamente y con mirada airada,

- Malfoy... - respondió Harry indiferente a su antipatía,

- he de suponer que mi mujer está en tu mesa..., ¿no es así? -

- ja..., tu mujer... - murmuró con burla - ¿de cuál de todas ellas hablas? - recalcó con ironía,

- ¡deja la insolencia Potter!, ¡sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero!, ¡hablo de Hermione, mi esposa, la única que tengo! -

- ah..., pero tú has dicho tu mujer, no tu esposa, todo el mundo sabe que tienes decenas de mujeres a tus pies..., y..., si, "mi amiga Hermione" está con nosotros en nuestra mesa - dijo sarcástico,

- ¿con vosotros?, ¿quiénes?, ¿¡está con la maldita comadreja!?, ¡dime ahora mismo donde están! -

- ¡no seas imbécil Malfoy!, ¡no insultes a mi amigo Ron, el aún está en Rumania!, ¡y no pienso decirte nada hasta que te calmes! -

- está bien..., está bien..., ¡pero no me vuelvas a llamar imbécil en tu vida potter!, ¡o lo lamentarás!, y ahora dime donde está mi mujer -

- no tengo porqué hacerlo, y sinceramente no sé si a ella le apetezca verte ahora..., pero te voy a hacer el favor con una condición -

- ¡déjate de estupideces y dime de una puñetera vez donde está!, ¿¡quién mierda eres tú para ponerme condiciones con respecto a mi mujer!? -

- Draco, cálmate - dijo Hermione apareciendo detrás de él, y posando suavemente la mano en su hombro,

- Hermione... - dijo sorprendido, no te encontraba por ninguna parte..., ven - dijo agarrando su mano - Blaise y los demás nos están esperando en las mesas del fondo -

- Draco..., estoy sentada en la mesa de Harry y de Cho, y también está Olivia, la conociste esta mañana en mi habitación, y ya estamos comiendo..., si quieres..., ve a sentarte con tus amigos, seguro que tendréis muchas cosas que contaros -

- ¿qué? - dijo mirándola con reproche - Hermione, tu deber es comer conmigo, no con el cara-rajada y sus complementos, llevo un buen rato buscándote ¿sabes? -

- Draco, para, no tienes ningún derecho a insultar a nadie, ¡y menos a mis amigos!, ¿acaso les falto yo al respeto a los tuyos?, ¡y razones no me faltan!, ya te he dicho que estoy comiendo con ellos, y lo voy a seguir haciendo, el hecho de que estemos casados no nos obliga a estar juntos las veinticuatro horas del día -

- ¡ven aquí! - dijo furioso, agarrando fuertemente a Hermione del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la mesa de los Slytherin,

- ¡suéltame Draco!, ¡basta ya!, ¡no eres quién para tratarme así! -

Harry, que observaba la escena impotente y enfadado, no aguantó más y se apresuró a agarrar del otro brazo a Hermione para impedirle a Draco que se la llevara,

- ¡suéltala!, ¡ella no quiere ir!, ¿¡estás sordo!?, ¡te está diciendo que no quiere ir contigo!, ¡que la sueltes! -

- ¡no te metas Potter!, ¡esto es entre marido y mujer!, ¡y no la toques con tus asquerosas manos!, ¿¡o acaso quieres ver como te rajo más la cara de lo que ya la tienes!? -

- ¡chicos parad por favor!, ¡soltadme los dos!, ¡no soy un objeto al que podáis coger y llevaros a vuestro antojo!, Harry..., gracias por intentar ayudarme..., pero puedo arreglar esto yo sola..., y además es lo mejor..., si no te importa te veré esta tarde -

- en realidad si que me importa Hermione..., eres mi amiga..., y odio cómo este descerebrado te trata, ahora puedo imaginarme lo desdichada que debes de sentirte a su lado... -

- ¡ya la has oído Potter!, ¡lárgate, no te metas en donde nadie te llama! -

- ¡lo haré si veo que está en peligro!, ¡es lo que hacemos los amigos Malfoy!, ¡pero claro...,!, ¡tú no sabes lo que significa eso!, ¿¡quién querría ser amigo de un ser como tú!? -

- ¡Harry...! -

- ¡que te esfumes cara-rajada!, ¡no te inmiscuyas en nuestro matrimonio!, ¡sobras!, ¡lárgate ya! -

- ¡lo haré sólo porque ella me lo pide! -

- ¡chicos vale ya!, Harry por favor..., déjanos solos, te buscaré más tarde -

- está bien..., te veo esta tarde Hermione..., sólo espero no tener que arrepentirme de haberte dejado sola en este momento -

Harry se alejó de ellos con una clara frustración dibujada en el rostro, Draco volvió a tomar del brazo a Hermione ignorando sus quejas,

la llevó hasta la mesa en donde le esperaban sus amigos que ya estaban terminando de comer, todos los observaron intrigados y Draco retiró una silla para que Hermione se sentara, luego se sentó él y se quedó mirándola y esperando a que se decidiera a sentarse, Pansy y Astoria empezaron a sonreír divertidas disfrutando de la escena, y Blaise y Theo se miraban y miraban a Draco interrogantes,

- cariño..., haznos el favor de sentarte... - dijo Draco haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que ocupara su asiento con una falsa sonrisa y fingida cortesía - Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada varios segundos y después tragándose toda su rabia para no perder el control, se sentó y trató de tranquilizarse,

- buenos días Hermione - le dijo Blaise rompiendo un poco el hielo,

- hola Hermione - la saludó Theo con la misma intención,

- buenos días - respondió ella a ambos, pero de inmediato las chicas perdieron su cínica sonrisa y se miraron entre sí significativamente,

- valla..., no he ido a por la comida, Hermione..., ¿te apetece algo en particular, o te traigo lo mismo que a mi? -

- ¡JA!, quien lo hubiera dicho..., ¿Draco Malfoy haciendo de elfo doméstico...? -

- es exactamente lo que has tenido que hacer tu Pansy..., jajajajja, mira quién fue a hablar, aquí no hay criados, cada uno se tiene que servir su comida -

- precisamente por eso lo dice Theo... - comentó Astoria - en todo caso, Draco debería ir "únicamente" a por "su comida" -

- ya vale chicas... - cortó Blaise - nosotros no somos quiénes para meternos en eso -

- ¿¡cómo que no!?, ¡somos sus amigas! -

- ¡es mi matrimonio Pansy!, lo que yo le traiga o le deje de traer a mi mujer, no te incumbe en absoluto, ¿Hermione...? -

- no tengo hambre Draco - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada,

- bien... - dijo después de varios minutos con la misma mirada llena de dureza - pues entonces salgamos de la cafetería, aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Se levantaron enseguida y se fueron sin despedirse de nadie ni volver la vista atrás, Draco estaba furioso, y Hermione no lo estaba menos que él, caminaron deprisa por los pasillos y pabellones y subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta en silencio, pero cuando Hermione quiso regresar a su habitación él la detuvo en seco,

- ven, vamos a hablar en una de las salas comunes -

- ¡no Draco! - dijo cruzada de brazos - yo no voy a hablar contigo de nada, no me apetece escucharte, ni verte, ni estar contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo, ¡y por hoy, ya ha sido bastante ración de vergüenza y de descaro!, me voy a mi habitación - se giró e hizo ademán de irse pero Draco se lo volvió a impedir,

- ¿¡qué suerte la tuya, no!?, ¿¡pero mira qué bien te están yendo las cosas!?, ¡ya no tienes que compartir tu cama conmigo más que los fines de semana y las vacaciones!, ¡por fin lo has logrado!, ¡BRAVO! - dijo aplaudiendo fuertemente - ¡te felicito!, ¡has encontrado a tus viejos amigos!,¡qué contenta debes de estar!, ¿¡qué rápido se te ha olvidado tu obligación conmigo, no!?, ¿¡piensas que ya estás libre de ataduras y reglas!?, ¿¡piensas que por fin vas a poder deshacerte de mi!?, ¡pues te equivocas "cariño"! - siseó - ¡a pesar de todo esto que ves!, ¡a pesar de todo este nuevo mundo lleno de novedades y de haberte encontrado con quien no debías...!, ¡SIGO SIÉNDO TU ESPOSO!, ¿¡me entiendes!?, ¡vas a seguir estando atada a mi POR LA LEY DE ALIANZA DE PAZ, hasta que cumplas diecinueve años!, ¡que hayas entrado en este lugar, no te exime de tus deberes conmigo!, ¡y aunque aquí no podamos dormir juntos!, ¡cosa que pienso arreglar de otra manera!, ¡yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a disponer de todo tu tiempo, una vez fuera de clases!, ¡así que olvídate de estar escapándote de mi! ¡olvídate de estar comiendo con el cara-rajada sin mi permiso!, ¡y ni sueñes con que por el hecho de que ya no estemos en la mansión, te voy a controlar menos!, ¡estás loca si piensas eso!, ¡porque aquí, se-ño-ri-ta!, ¡me convertiré en tu sombra! - le susurró malignamente al oído - ahora vamos..., te dejaré en tu habitación -

Draco, fue empujando a Hermione, que tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y había enmudecido de indignación, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Draco entró con ella a pesar de estar prohibido y la revisó de arriba a abajo, abrió su armario, su cómoda, y su mesita de noche que aún estaba vacía,

- tendremos que ir de compras - observó - aquí no hay chimeneas..., aunque pronto dejarán de hacer falta, pero yo se que eres friolera, necesitarás edredones y poner un hechizo calefactor, y..., ropa nueva, ambos necesitamos ropa nueva, aquí nadie viste de etiqueta, dentro de una hora vendré a buscarte para ir a la tesorería a sacar el dinero, iremos al centro comercial que está a una hora de aquí, y..., puede que cenemos allí también, así estaremos los dos solos un rato, nos hace falta, bueno... - dijo mirando con curiosidad y detalladamente el MP3, que Olivia se olvidó sobre su cama - que será eso... - murmuró - vengo en una hora Hermione -

Draco salió de su cuarto indiferente, dejando a Hermione a punto de estallar en llanto, ella no podía sentirse más humillada, no podía creerse la actitud de Draco después de haberse liado con todas esa mujeres sin importarle lo más mínimo si hacía bien o mal, y no es que ella pretendiera que le fuera fiel, ni mucho menos, lo que a ella le preocupaba, era que ni siquiera en ese lugar, pudiera estar en paz con sus amigos, sabiendo que Draco estaría muy bien con los suyos,

la enervaba el hecho de que no tuvieran igualdad de derechos, se sentía tremendamente sometida a sus caprichos, y no sabía muy bien qué pasos dar para solucionarlo, otra cosa que le preocupaba bastante era que Pansy también estuviera estudiando allí, sobre todo porque ella creía que tarde o temprano, (seguramente más temprano que tarde) Draco volvería a caer en sus brazo, y ella se convertiría en el hazme-reír de toda la universidad, pues hasta su compañera Olivia le hacía comentarios ácidos acerca de estar casada a tan temprana edad, y mucho más por llevar el apellido Malfoy, todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba y conocían bien la fama de mujeriego que Draco tenía,

una hora después regresó Draco a la habitación y la encontró llorando tumbada boca abajo en la cama, desahogándose con la almohada cubriéndole la cabeza, él se la apartó y se sentó en la cama con ella sintiendo una desagradable punzada de persistente culpabilidad, acarició su cabello suavemente y ella le apartó de un manotazo la mano, pero él no se levantó de la cama ni se separó de su lado, y aunque ella no lo miraba y le dio la espalda, a él no le importó el gesto y decidió hablarle de todas formas,

- Hermione... - dijo suavemente - levántate, ponte el abrigo, nos vamos al centro comercial, ya he sacado suficiente dinero para los dos, saldremos ahora para no regresar tan tarde y perdernos las explicaciones de los coordinadores -

- no quiero ir Draco - dijo molesta y llorosa,

- no te he preguntado si quieres venir o no, te he dicho que te levantes -

- ¿¡y porqué no te vas con tu amiga Pansy!? - le dijo con amargura, Draco suspiró

- ¿ te levantas de la cama Hermione?, ¿o prefieres que te levante yo a la fuerza? - Hermione se giró sobresaltada y lo miró estupefacta,

- Draco..., ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te está pasando conmigo?, ¿qué es lo que se supone que quieres de mi?, ¿porqué me haces esto Draco?, ¿¡porque!? -

- sólo estoy cubriéndonos las espaldas Hermione, cosa que a ti jamás te ha importado, nunca te ha importado lo que piensen de nuestra relación -

- ¿¡nuestra relación!?, ¡nuestra relación no existe Draco!, ¡tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación!, ¡nos obligaron a casarnos!, ¡nos obligan a soportarnos!, pero nada más..., entre tú y yo no hay nada, nunca..., podrá haber nada - dijo entre lágrimas - ¡es imposible!, no sabes lo que es el amor... -

- Hermione..., ¿alguna vez me has querido? - Hermione no contestó y a Draco se le endurecieron las facciones del rostro, su mirada volvía a ser fría, y apartó de su alma la lacerante sensación de pérdida que tenía - no voy a permitir que nos expongas a habladurías innecesarias, ni tampoco voy a permitir que por tu culpa nos amenace el departamento de familia de la alianza, con que nos van a investigar, por si se te ha olvidado, tenemos que seguir fingiendo que somos un matrimonio real hasta que podamos divorciarnos cuando llegue el momento, eso significa, que ya que no vamos a dormir en la misma habitación aquí, van a vigilar si el resto del día lo pasamos juntos o separados, no es un capricho mío, es algo obvio a tener en cuenta, por lo que debemos preocuparnos al menos de pasar ciertas horas del día juntos, como las comidas y los descansos, se nos va a exigir el máximo rendimiento académico, por lo que vamos a tener cada vez menos tiempo, no te preocupes, ya se que te desagrada mi presencia, y ya he visto que vamos a coincidir en muy pocas asignaturas, por lo que nos veremos sólo lo justo y necesario, pero eso si, no nos vamos a ver menos horas a propósito Hermione, eso no te lo pienso consentir, no se trata solo de tu vida, también es la mía, y no tienes ningún derecho a ponerme ni a mi ni a mi familia en peligro, de que nos juzguen por una imprudencia tuya, así que ve a enjuagarte la cara, arréglate un poco y ponte el abrigo, que nos vamos al centro comercial -

Una vez en el centro comercial, hicieron las compras necesarias,

Draco eligió para las habitaciones varias colchas, almohadones y cojines, nuevas cortinas y alfombras, así como ropa cómoda para ambos, solo que Hermione, a pesar de la insistencia de Draco, únicamente escogió un par de pantalones básicos, un par de jeans, unas cuantas camisetas, y tres o cuatro sudaderas, y de zapatos sólo pensaba usar deportivas, así que solo se compró unas de las más baratas pero duraderas,

no quería seguir gastando el dinero de Draco y su familia, no quería deberles nada, ni tener la amarga sensación de haber sido comprada, por lo que fue guardando cada factura, con la intención de devolvérselo todo en cuanto le fuera posible.

Finalmente no cenaron allí y se marcharon de inmediato a la universidad, llegaron a tiempo para escuchar a sus respectivos coordinadores que les explicaban cómo se iban a desarrollar las jornadas lectivas, y las normas y restricciones dentro del centro y de la residencia, también les explicaron que eran libres de hacer lo que desearan con su tiempo libre, pero que se les iba a exigir un nivel alto para poder seguir asistiendo, cosa que debían cumplir sin excepciones de ninguna clase, de lo contrario serían expulsados y se les darían sus plazas a nuevos alumnos que consiguieran becas.

El primer trimestre fue bastante duro para todo el mundo, el hecho de estar sometidos a la presión de los continuos exámenes y una buena cantidad de trabajos, la nueva vida en la universidad en un entorno muy parecido al muggle, la convivencia con los cientos de estudiantes de todos los países y tribus urbanas inimaginables, y la increíble libertad de la que empezaban a disponer siendo ya completamente adultos formados y responsables de sus actos, hacían que la mayoría sufriera de ansiedad, insomnio, hiperactividad y falta de apetito, o en muchos otros casos atracones de comida compulsivos.

Durante esos primeros tres meses, que se les hicieron realmente cortos, Draco y Hermione, como un buen número de alumnos de sus mismas casas, decidieron no ir a la mansión en los esperados fines de semana, no se atrevían a descansar, se habían encontrado con que en sus clases, habían alumnos que no solo los igualaban en intelecto y destreza con cada materia, si no que los aventajaban sin esfuerzo, y se adaptaban con facilidad a cada dificultad que encontraban,

precisamente eso hizo que se impusieran a sí mismos el reto de superar a sus compañeros, o como mínimo igualarlos, al principio Draco estaba muy pendiente de Hermione, iba a buscarla para desayunar, la acompañaba hasta sus aulas observado con irascibilidad por Harry y por Cho, a los que se encontraba muy a menudo con ella, la buscaba para el almuerzo, y por las tardes estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, ya ni siquiera hacían un alto para la merienda,

a los dos les preocupaba bastante llegar a rendir lo suficiente para ir subiendo nota, después de la cena Draco la acompañaba hasta su habitación, y él se marchaba a la suya, ambos pasaban varias horas más, terminando tareas y estudiando para el día siguiente, era una realidad que estaban durmiendo muy pocas horas, pero los nervios tampoco los dejaban dormir mucho más,

todo era nuevo y excitante, lleno de vida y de un constante bullicio y desorden juvenil, en general les estaba encantando, se sentían libres, adultos, y felices de no tener que obedecer continuamente las ordenes de sus mayores.

Las primeras veces en la cafetería, Hermione tuvo que sentarse junto a Draco con sus amigos, y ella rebasada de ira e impotencia, decidió no comer con ellos para no celebrarle a su marido las gracias, por lo que optó por coger algunos sándwiches, y llevárselos a su habitación para comérselos allí mas tarde, Draco le insistía una y otra vez en que comiera, y siempre se levantaba a traerle un plato con comida que Hermione rechazaba sistemáticamente, casi siempre Pansy y Astoria se burlaban de él y lo ridiculizaban por su comportamiento, pero Blaise y Theo solían acallarlas,

él era consciente del papelón que estaba haciendo, y de que era inútil obligar a Hermione a comer a la fuerza, por lo que dejó de insistirla varias semanas después y solamente la obligaba a sentarse a su lado en cada comida, pero pronto Draco empezaría a hacer lo mismo que ella, los dos iban a la cafetería, cogían sus alimentos, y los guardaban en la habitación para mas tarde, querían aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para irse a la biblioteca a repasar las lecciones.

En los descansos nunca dejaba que Hermione se acercara a sus amigos, quería mantenerla alejada de ellos, solían estar siempre al aire libre acompañados para desgracia de Hermione, de el grupito de Slytherins, amigos de Draco, era mas que obvio que Astoria y Pansy no la soportaban, y nunca faltaban los cínicos comentarios dañinos que hacían cada respiro entre clase y clase, los mas amargos momentos en la nueva vida de Hermione,

los chicos se daban cuenta perfectamente de lo que ocurría, pero no hacían absolutamente nada por mejorar el ambiente, y Draco parecía disfrutar con ello, parecía estar tomándose una revancha, era como si quisiera castigarla de aquella forma, haciendo que aguantara todas aquellas burlas y faltas de respeto, y lo cierto era que quería desquitarse de esa manera, la ira que llevaban dentro porque Hermione se negaba a tener nada con él, ni un beso quería darle, ni una caricia aceptaba ya de él, ni una sola palabra más de amor quería volver a escucharle, y se lo había dicho dolorosamente en serio, sin tapujos, y con una pasmosa frialdad que llenó a Draco de estupor,

pero como era muy habitual en él, recobró enseguida la compostura y controló a la perfección sus sentimientos, él quería llamar su atención a toda costa, aunque solamente fuera para que le hiciera algo de caso y discutieran al menos, ya que empezaba a haber un dialogo casi nulo entre ellos, y qué mejor manera que impidiendo que viera a sus amigos, y obligándola a soportar a las serpientes de sus amigas.

….

Cuando llegó la navidad y por fin obtuvieron un merecido descanso, regresaron a la mansión, ambos habían sacado muy buenas notas, se había notado mucho el esfuerzo que habían hecho, no eran las notas más altas o las más excelentes, pero entraban dentro de la segunda categoría.

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa los felicitaron a ambos, y les dijeron que pensaban dar una pequeña recepción con los padres de sus amigos, para celebrar las fiestas y la llegada a casa de sus ya madurados retoños,

el primer día llegaron agotados y hambrientos por el largo viaje, incluso se notaba que habían perdido algo de peso, lo que era muy normal teniendo en cuenta que habían comido poco y bastante mal en la residencia, tampoco habían dormido suficientes horas al día, pero a causa de la adrenalina que tenían acumulada y las pocas ganas de meterse en sus camas, no habían notado mucho la falta de sueño y el cansancio, sólo cuando llegaron a la mansión y pudieron entrar a su habitación, se dieron cuenta de los extenuados que estaban,

Para despejarse y bajar a cenar, ambos tomaron una ducha, la primera en entrar fue Hermione, que tardó más de lo habitual ya que se sentía agradablemente relajada, Draco entró inmediatamente después de que ella saliera, y lo hizo cruzándose con ella completamente desnudo y mirándola con lascivia al observar su cuerpo sólo envuelto con una toalla,

él tardó mucho menos tiempo, y cuando salió, ella aún estaba en ropa interior buscando algo adecuado para aquella noche, Draco la contempló de arriba a abajo, esa chica cada vez le gustaba más, sus esbeltas y femeninas curvas mucho mejor definidas, su precioso y espeso cabello ondulado que ya casi le llegaba por la cintura, sus hipnóticos ojazos cristalinos, sus sensuales labios, y aquel carácter endemoniado, altanero e indomable que lo estaba volviendo loco, esa era otra de las metas que Draco se había impuesto - "tengo que domar a esa gata salvaje" -, se decía a si mismo cada vez que la veía.

Con la atractiva visión de su hermoso cuerpo envuelto en la sugerente ropa interior, Draco se acercó despacio a ella por la espalda, y pillándola distraída y desprevenida, la abrazó con firmeza de la cintura para evitar que se le escapara, besó con suavidad su hombro derecho, y ella como hacía siempre, se revolvió enfurecida, trató de apartarse de él dándole golpes, pero Draco fue más rápido, y atrapando sus manos fue capaz de reducirla,

- ¡uuuuujjjjjjjj!, ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, ya vale!, ¿¡pero qué haces!?,

¡suéltame ahora mismo! -

- no quiero gatita... - susurraba en su oído, y luego sus labios rozaron íntimamente su mejilla,

- ¡aaaaaaahhhhjjjjj!, ¡para ahora mismoooo! -

- no amorcito..., todo este tiempo te puedo asegurar que te he sido completamente fiel, claro está que en el verano hice de las mías..., pero llevo desde septiembre siendo un buen chico, y estamos en diciembre..., a mediados..., son tres meses y medio sin hacer el amor princesa..., eso es demasiado para mi..., ha sido suficiente, vamos a la cama... -

Y Hermione notó como en el inútil forcejeo, Draco la iba sacando del vestidor y la llevaban directa a la cama,

- ¡Draco nooo...! -

- Draco siiii... -

- ¡no quierooo! -

- me da igual... - le dijo mientras la tumbaba en la cama y la mantenía pegada a ella sujetándola por las muñecas,

- Draco..., Draco no..., te-tenemos que bajar a cenar, tus padres nos esperan -

- que esperen un poco más - decía mientras besaba su cuello apasionadamente,

- no..., los invitados... - decía mientras odiándose a si misma, sentía como la empezaba a invadir el deseo,

En ese momento escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, pero Draco lo ignoró y comenzó a besar a Hermione desesperado, estaba enloquecido con ella, con su dulce aroma, con el rico sabor de sus labios que tanto tiempo había añorado, con la suavidad y la tersura de su piel, con ese calor robado que ella se negaba a entregarle,

no quería parar, no podía, era superior a sus fuerzas, y no pensaba hacerlo ni aunque ella se lo suplicara, pero la puerta siguió sonando con insistencia, y desde fuera escuchó la voz de su madre que le decía que ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, y que debían darse prisa en bajar, ya que todos estaban preguntando por ellos, y pronto servirían la cena, - siiiii madreee, ya bajamos..., - dijo Draco cansinamente y con fastidio, pero aún sin soltar a Hermione, - ¿sabes?, de esta te has salvado..., - susurró Draco en sus labios y clavando su mirada llena de fuego en la de ella - pero esta noche..., cuando todos se hayan marchado y subamos a dormir..., vas a volver a ser mía..., si, si, si, ¡deja de negar con la cabeza! - le decía irritado - esta noche vamos a hacer el amor, y cuanto más te niegues..., más ganas de ti vas a despertar en mi, ¡me tienes loco por ti!, ¿que me has hecho muñequita? -

Draco quiso besarla otra vez pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por alguien que llamaba a la puerta,

- ¿¡QUIÉN!? - gritó Draco encolerizado

- Theo - dijo su amigo,

- ¡mierda Theo!, ¡ahora estoy ocupado! - le indicó,

- pues más te vale que te desocupes pronto, porque ya estamos todos en la mesa y solo faltáis tú y Hermione, ¡por Merlín Draco...,!, ¡acabas de llegar...!, ¡déjala respirar...!, ya tendrás tiempo..., - se burlaba Theo desde detrás de la puerta con su maliciosa sonrisa,

- ¡maldición!, Hermione..., de esta noche no pasa, ¿entendido? - la besó por ultima vez, se levantó con rapidez de ella y fue a cambiarse,

ya llegaban tarde, así que utilizaron sus toques de varita para estar perfectamente vestidos y arreglados en tan solo siete segundos.

Efectivamente cuando llegaron ya estaban todos esperándolos, solamente ellos faltaban, en el gran comedor estaban sentados, sus padres, los padres de Theo con su hijo, los padres de Blaise con Blaise, y Astoria y Pansy con sus respectivas familias, también estaba Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, con su marido y su hijo de tres años, en total eran diecinueve personas, y cada uno parecía contento y feliz de estar celebrando aquella fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, y cenando con sus anfitriones,

Pansy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco, y Draco la ignoraba y no apartaba su mirada de Hermione, que observaba intrigada a la familia de Astoria y en especial a su pequeño sobrino, los padres de Theo hablaban con los de Blaise sobre las buenas notas de sus hijos, y los de Astoria con los de Pansy sobre la posibilidad de enviar a sus hijas a beauxbatons, la academia de magia y hechicería para señoritas en Francia, ambas chicas se quejaron enérgicamente atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, y los padres de Draco comentaron el certero error que sería llevar a cavo eso, ya que no había nada parecido a Hogwarts University, pues nada podía igualar aquella universidad en categoría, novedad, y éxito garantizado.

La elegante y fastuosa cena que daba entrada a las fiestas, transcurrió animada y agradable, después fueron a charlar mientras tomaban unas copas al gran salón junto a la chimenea, Pansy, Astoria, Theo y Blaise, se acercaron a Draco y comenzaron a conversar con él sin que este perdiera de vista a Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a él, mientras respondía a las preguntas de Daphne y su marido sobre su estadía en la universidad.

- ¿ya estás más calmadito Draco?, jajajajaj, ¿o aún estas tenso? -

- ¡vete al cuerno Theo!, ¡y gracias por interrumpirme! -

- jajajajajja, escuchad, veniros a mi casa esta noche, durante estas semanas mis padres y yo nos estamos quedando en casa de mis tíos, pero esta noche tengo permiso para dar una fiesta, veniros, habrá de todo como siempre..., buena bebida, buena música, ¡y chicas guapas por montones! - propuso Blaise,

- ¡eso está hecho tío!, ¡nadie da mejores fiestas que tu! - afirmó Theo,

- lo sé, amigo mío..., lo sé..., ¿qué dices Draco?, ¿te apuntas? -

- ¡si Draquito ven!, ¡nos lo pasaremos genial! - le pidió Pansy,

- ¡bah! - se quejó Astoria - no es para tanto, yo solo voy si invitas a unos cuantos boys que nos entretengan a las chicas también, ¡si no, no puedes decir que haces las mejores fiestas Blaise!, lo justo es lo justo -

- ¡que exigente eres Astoria!, ¡esos tíos cobran una fortuna sólo para que tú los veas quitarse la camisa!, ¡y encima me miran a mi como si fuera yo el que tuviera ganas con ellos!, ¡es la ultima vez que lo hago!, será mi regalo de navidad para ti..., jajajaja, a ver si así..., te dan esta noche una alegría... -

- ¡oh vamos!, puedes tener algo mejor Astoria... - le espetó Theo - ¿porqué no te buscas un hombre en condiciones que te de lo tuyo? -

- jajajajajajajaja, porque ella cambia de chicos como de ropa interior - se burló Pansy,

- ¡dejadme en paz!, Draco..., Draquito..., ¿vas a venir esta noche? -

- ya veremos... - respondía observando a Hermione, que no lo había tenido en cuenta ni un segundo durante la cena, y que en ese momento parecía igualmente ignorarlo -

Hacia la media noche los invitados se fueron marchando, los amigos de Draco quedaron en verse todos en la casa de Blaise, que daría la fiesta de inmediato, Lucius y Narcissa decidieron quedarse un rato mas junto al fuego, y Draco que empezaba a cabecear por el sopor del sueño, decidió subir con Hermione a su habitación, antes de que su cansancio hiciera mella en su desbocado deseo,

- Padre, madre, muchas gracias por la cena en nuestro honor, ha..., estado muy bien - dijo bostezando - estoy agotado, me iré a dormir, os veré mañana en el desayuno -

- claro hijo..., ve a descansar, te lo mereces - le dijo su madre con una leve sonrisa,

- hijo, que descanses, hasta mañana entonces - le despidió Lucius,

- Hermione..., ¿me acompañas? -

- no, me quedaré un rato mas aquí, quería darles las gracias a tus padres por estar costeando mis estudios... -

- pues ya acabas de hacerlo, ahora subamos, que ya es tarde..., o si no mañana no nos podremos despertar - dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa hacia sus padres,

- yo no tengo sueño todavía -

- en realidad nosotros también nos retiramos ya..., mi hijo tiene razón, ya es más de media noche y mañana me apetece madrugar, no tienes porqué agradecernos nada Hermione, forma parte de nuestro trato el que te paguemos los estudios, y tampoco hacemos ningún esfuerzo, nos conformamos con que saques buenas notas y cumplas con tu deber hasta que puedas divorciarte de Draco, bien querida..., retirémonos... - dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a Narcissa,

- bueno..., me..., complace teneros de vuelta, nos veremos mañana en el desayuno -

- hasta mañana madre -

- hasta mañana Narcissa -

Los padres de Draco, salieron del gran salón hacia su habitación, dejándolos solos sentados el uno frente al otro junto al chispeante fuego de la chimenea,

Draco contemplaba a Hermione quieto como una estatua, con los labios fruncidos y clavándole su mirada llena de ira, ella, que estaba nerviosa y un poco intimidada desvió su mirada hacia la rojiza alfombra, quería permanecer allí todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, sabía que si subían, Draco se abalanzaría sobre ella y la poseería le apeteciera o no, tenía que quedarse allí y distraerlo con lo que fuera,

tenía que hacer que se cansara aún más, y que el sueño lo venciera, sólo así lograría quitárselo de encima, pero Draco parecía haber recuperado su vitalidad, parecía estar esperando a que ella hiciera algún movimiento o dijera alguna cosa para reventar de la rabia y descargarla en ella, por lo que decidió seguir con su vista fija en aquella vieja alfombra y controlar sus nervios intentando que él no se diera cuenta y se aprovechara de la situación.

De poco le sirvió a Hermione tranquilizarse y enmudecer, Draco muy despacio, se levantó de su verde sillón de terciopelo, y se acercó a ella con su copa de brandy en la mano, sin prisas pero a paso firme, no perdía el contacto visual, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ya estaba cansado de sus negativas, ya estaba harto de seguir conteniéndose cuando podía disponer con todo el derecho del mundo de lo que por ley le pertenecía,

avanzó hasta quedarse parado frente a ella, dejó la copa en la pequeña mesita de cristal que había al lado del sofá, y mordiéndose el labio con creciente irritación, respiró hondo y expulsó el aire poco a poco,

- ¿pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya verdad?, creíste que podrías respaldarte en la compañía de mis padres..., ¿no es así?, seguro que pensaste que yo me cansaría demasiado este día y que terminaría desechando mi deseo vencido por el sueño..., ¿verdad? -

- Draco... - logró decir sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho - tengamos un poquito de paz..., nos lo merecemos..., estamos en tu casa, lejos de la universidad, aquí podemos tener otra actitud -

- aquí..., aquí tengo derecho a tenerte en mi cama, es mi derecho, Hermione..., ven... - dijo extendiéndole la mano, Hermione suspiró con angustia

- estoy cansada -

- descansarás, después de cumplir con tu deber por su puesto -

- no quiero Draco, no quiero, ¿no puedes entenderlo?, no voy a subir por ahora, me..., quedaré un rato mas, yo..., subiré más tarde -

- Hermione..., ¿tengo que llevarte arrastras?, porque si tengo que hacerlo, no perderé mas el tiempo y lo haré, no lo dudes - dijo sujetando su barbilla y acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar,

Ella, que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en ese momento, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse quieta y esperar a que a Draco se le despejara la mente y actuara con cordura, pero con su actitud lo único que consiguió, fue que la agarrara de un brazo y la levantara con violencia del sofá, Hermione ahogó un quejido de dolor y Draco instintivamente le tapó la boca, mientras atravesaba con ella amarrada en sus brazos todo el salón,

cumpliendo lo que le había dicho antes, Draco la arrastró durante todo el camino, y cuando llegaron a las escaleras, la montó en su hombro cual saco de patatas, y subió con ella encima hasta su habitación,

una vez dentro, con la misma violencia la tiró sobre la cama, se quitó su chaqueta y su corbata tirándolas al suelo y se abrió la camisa de una sola vez saltándosele todos los botones, ella estaba asustada, veía como su mirada echaba fuego, y brillaba con un tinte de malicia, Hermione quiso salir de la cama pero él la volvió a estampar sobre ella y le rasgó el elegante vestido en línea casi recta, desde la falda hasta el escote, quedando expuesta su ropa interior, se echó encima de ella aplastándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo, y empezó a besar y a chupar su cuello como un loco, la abrazaba con una fuerza bestial y posesiva, devoraba su boca sujetando su cara con ambas manos, Hermione casi no podía respirar, en un arranque de cólera y desesperación, le dio un fuerte y sonoro guantazo que le hizo ladear la cara completamente,

él sonrió cínicamente y en respuesta le arrancó el sujetador, ella trató de cubrirse sus desnudos pechos como pudo, sin poder evitar el llanto que le sobre vino, pero Draco, lejos de conmoverse o inquietarse por aquella clara muestra de desprecio, con mucha soltura y rapidez se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer de un solo tirón, colocó a Hermione en el medio de la cama y pensó en arrancarle también las bragas, pero se lo pensó mejor y se dispuso a bajárselas con algo más de delicadeza,

a pesar de lo asustada que se sentía, no perdió el sentido común en ningún momento, y quiso jugar su ultima estrategia antes de resignarse a ser violada por su propio marido,

- Draco..., espera..., por favor - decía entre sollozos,

- ¡calla! - le respondió déspota y frío,

- nooo..., espera..., espera cariño, espera, así no..., así no, hagámoslo suave..., hagámoslo bien -

- ¿qué? - paró en seco y la miró intrigado,

- hagamos el amor en condiciones cielo, como lo hemos hecho siempre, con..., besos..., y caricias... -

Draco la observó extrañado durante largo rato, entrecerró la mirada y quiso analizar el porqué de aquella propuesta, la escudriñaba intensamente, pero ella le sonreía coquetamente, y él era débil ante eso, muy débil,

- Hermione..., me enloqueces... - dijo tumbándose sobre ella y besándola profundamente, acarició todo su cuerpo y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Hermione,

- Draco..., ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo bien? -

- sabes que si..., ¡el deseo por ti me está matando...! -

- entonces déjame cambiarme -

- ¿cambiarte?, no..., estás prácticamente desnuda, no necesitamos más trapos que nos molesten... - dijo volviendo a chupetear golosamente su cuello - mmm...,¡mía!, eres mía Hermione... -

- Draco, Draco..., espera..., cariño mío espera un segundo -

- mi amor..., me encanta escuchar que me dices cosas tan dulces, ¡no sabes cuánto te amo! -

- quiero ponerme un camisón para ti... -

- ¿un camisón? -

- si..., transparente, con la lencería a juego, te gustará..., quiero que disfrutes mucho, esas cositas ayudan bastante... -

- con ropa o sin ella yo siempre he disfrutado hasta saciarme contigo muñeca... -

- déjame que me lo ponga..., andaaa, así podremos jugar más tiempo, y el placer será más duradero..., por favooor, yo también quiero pasármelo bien -

- mmm..., está bien - dijo dando un enorme bostezo - pero no tardes, ¿de acuerdo? -

- claro que no, pero deja que me arregle para ti ¿vale?, quiero..., estar sexy, ¿te sirvo una copa mientras tanto? -

- mmm..., no..., ¡no quiero que tardes Hermione! -

- tranquilooo amor mío..., no tardaré..., pero quiero que pruebes algo, yo misma te lo prepararé, además te dará más..., aguante -

- ¿a siiii?, ven aquí princesa..., dame un beso... - Hermione indecisa, se acercó a tientas y le dio un corto beso que Draco alargó e intensificó todo lo que pudo - ¿y qué me vas a dar preciosa?, sólo quiero la miel de tus labios... -

- mmm..., es algo mucho mejor -

se acercó a la pequeña mesita de bronce junto al ventanal, en la que habían bastantes licores y bebidas, y recordó sus clases de pociones, alquimia y herbología, había tenido una gran idea, y con un poco de suerte y algo más de astucia, lograría encadenar al ogro de su esposo y mantenerlo dominado.

Mezcló en una copa, una pequeña parte de licor de amapolas, dos partes grandes de hidromiel, una media parte de vodka rojo con pétalos de melisa, y sopló susurrando en la extraña mezcla sin dejar de removerla, el hechizo - dormitáe –

de las amapolas se sacaba la adormidera, una potente infusión somnífera, la hidromiel haría más pesada y efectiva la bebida, y añadiría un sabor muy agradable al paladar, el vodka rojo, estaba elaborado con pétalos de melisas, unas flores que calmaban la presión arterial y hacían que la respiración se relajara y se volviera pausada, todo aquello mezclado y acompañado de aquella palabra en forma de hechizo, harían que Draco se sumiera irremediablemente en un profundo y pesado sueño del que seguramente no despertaría hasta el otro día, y así Hermione tendría garantizada la paz, al menos para aquella noche.

Se dio la vuelta con la copa en la mano, se acercó a Draco y se la ofreció, se había quitado el vestido que le había dañado, y sólo llevaba sus braguitas puestas, pero en ese momento el pudor y la vergüenza eran su menor problema, por lo que decidió ignorar el hecho, y comportarse con naturalidad, mientras lucía su hermosa figura de mujer, semidesnuda ante él.

Éste, que bostezaba de tanto en tanto, vaciló un poco antes de probarla y miró en su interior atento - bebe tú primero - le dijo desconfiando, y ella con su fingida sonrisa, se llevó la copa a la boca y mojó sus labios con aquel líquido, simulando que tomaba un buen trago,

Draco, cómodamente recostado en la cama con varios almohadones a su espalda, estiró el brazo y acarició con increíble suavidad los pechos de Hermione, haciéndola estremecer por el estimulante cosquilleo que las yemas de sus dedos iban desencadenando, se le escapó un leve suspiro, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar la placentera sensación,

le volvió a dar la copa a Draco, que la miró escudriñándola durante varios segundos de un modo indescriptible para ella, y por fin y para su alivio, él se bebió toda la copa de tres tragos, volviendo a bostezar nuevamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos, se estiró en la cama, se acomodó, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, notaba como le iban pesando cada vez más los párpados, a medida que los minutos avanzaban su respiración se hacía más pesada y profunda, se volvía acompasada, sentía como todo su cuerpo se relajaba como en un suave arrullo, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y ya no los volvió a abrir.

Hermione satisfecha y pudiendo ya respirar tranquila, se apresuró a ponerse un camisón de los más sexys que tenía con la ropa interior a juego, y de esa manera hacerle creer que habían pasado una buena noche de pasión, pues seguramente a la mañana siguiente Draco recordaría solo parte de la velada, y tendría que confiar en lo que ella le dijera,

cuando estuvo cambiada se acercó a Draco y comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido, deshizo la cama como pudo, se acostó en su lado, y arropó a ambos con la colcha, sólo una hora tardó en poder conciliar bien el sueño, estaba extenuada, agotada, ya no podía más, y en las ultimas horas había vivido cosas terriblemente intensas, sólo esperaba poder dormir en paz unas horas sin que Draco se despertara y encontrarse de frente con el peligro que aquello conllevaba, pero para su gran suerte no sería así, Draco durmió toda esa noche de un tirón, y ella pudo descansar tranquila hasta bien entrada la mañana.


	29. Ave de mal agüero

**Hola a todxs, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo y no he tenido ni un minuto para Internet, muchas gracias por sus mensajes en el cap anterior, **

**En compensación les traigo un capítulo extra largo, (en serio, es realmente largo), espero que les guste, seguramente el lunes cuelgue el siguiente.**

**Cuídense mucho y pásenla bien!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Ave de mal agüero **

Hermione se despertó al rededor de las once y media de la mañana,

Draco ya no estaba en la cama, se extrañó un poco, pero no le dio muchas más importancia, seguramente habría descansado lo suficiente como para despertarse ya sin sueño a una hora razonable del día.

Se estiró un poco sobre el firme y cómodo colchón y se levantó en dirección a la ducha, se dio un buen baño caliente y relajante agradecida de no tener que compartirlo con nadie más,

lógicamente lo compartía con Draco, pero era distinto, en la universidad le tocaba compartir las duchas con decenas y decenas de chicas, y prácticamente no tenía intimidad, no había nada como tener un mínimo espacio propio en el que poder relajarse y estar tranquila.

Mientras se cambiaba en el vestidor, recordó que Draco, fuera de sí, la había tirado sobre la cama y le había roto el vestido de una sola vez desde la falda hasta el escote, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior desde que llegaron al castillo, desde que Draco empezó a acosarla en la mañana hasta después de la cena cuando estalló hecho una furia y quiso forzarla, también se acordó de que fue astuta y logró engatusarlo para que bebiera una poción somnífera elaborada por ella misma, y enseguida se preguntó qué sería exactamente lo que Draco recordaba de aquella noche.

Tenía ya un poco de hambre, así que llamó a una de las doncellas para que le subieran el desayuno a la habitación, pidió que le prepararan algo muy ligero, y preguntó si Draco y sus padres se encontraban en la mansión,

la doncella Sophie le contestó que los padres de Draco estaban en la sala familiar atendiendo a unos invitados que posiblemente se quedarían a almorzar, y que de Draco por lo que ella entendía, nadie sabía nada.

Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco su té de cerezas, se dispuso a escribir a sus amigos, enviaría varias lechuzas a Harry, a Ginny y a Cho, y también a Olivia Kent, su compañera de habitación con quien había congeniado de maravilla, así como a varios compañeros de sus clases con los que se llevaba muy bien, cerró y selló todas las cartas y las envió de inmediato con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta en sus vacaciones.

Terminó su desayuno y miró por el ventanal, todo el jardín estaba cubierto por un espeso manto de blanca nieve, y la temperatura era realmente baja, pero gracias a las grandes y efectivas chimeneas, toda la mansión permanecía caldeada,

a pesar de que el crudo invierno había llegado a su punto más álgido, no habían fuertes vientos, sólo un poco de brisa que mecía las desnudas copas de los árboles, el cielo estaba despejado y completamente azul, sin una sola nube, era uno de esos extraños días de frío invierno en los que se podía disfrutar de una increíble luz gracias al radiante sol que brillaba, mas no calentaba.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo, se colocó su largo y cálido chaquetón, su gorro de lana, y sus guantes, pero antes de bajar pasó por la biblioteca a coger un buen libro para entretenerse mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo, una vez con él en las manos, bajó las escaleras y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco,

desde fuera la mansión se veía un tanto oscura, lúgubre y sombría, y la nieve acentuaba todavía más su aspecto fantasmal, aún no entendía cómo había terminado viviendo en aquella casa y con los Malfoy, todavía se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que su vida cambiara tanto,

después de caminar un rato se sentó en un banco de piedra, éste también estaba cubierto de nieve, pero la sacudió y pudo sentarse tranquila, abrió su libro y comenzó a leerlo, eran un conjunto de viejos cuentos de terror escritos a mediados del siglo XVIII por el grandioso escritor Edgar Allan Poe, eran hermosamente poéticos, y uno de aquellos le llamaba especialmente la atención, se titulaba - El cuervo

Edgar Allan Poe (1845) El cuervo

En un atardecer triste y quejoso

meditaba yo, débil y abrumado,

sobre un volumen de ciencias muy curioso

de temas que ya estaban olvidados.

Mientras cabeceaba somnoliento,

oí como si repicaran suavemente

en la puerta cerrada del salón.

"Será alguna visita, —pensé yo—

que está llamando a la puerta de atrás.

Es eso, sólo eso y nada más."

Ah, recuerdo claramente

aquel diciembre anodino,

y el rescoldo mortecino

que hacía sombra en el suelo.

Mientras pedía vanamente

a los libros un consuelo,

por la pérdida de aquella

que los ángeles por bella,

quisieron llamar Leonor.

"¡Oh! mi amor..."

Oh hermosura excepcional,

que ya ha quedado sin nombre

por siempre, siempre jamás...

Me estremecí al ondular

de las púrpuras cortinas,

con ese ruido sedoso

del fantasma que camina.

Mi corazón temeroso

del pecho quería saltar,

y yo repetía angustiado

para poderlo callar:

"Es... sólo un visitante que quiere entrar.

Es eso, eso es sólo, y nada más."

Mas de pronto mi alma tomó aliento

y sin dudarlo, lancé mi voz al viento:

"Señor —dije— o señora, lo lamento,

y os imploro perdón de corazón.

Pero ha ocurrido que,

como estaba yo medio dormido

y llamasteis tan sin hacer ruido

a la puerta de mi habitación,

pues apenas si os he oído."

Y abrí de par en par:

oscuridad, tan solo, y nada más.

Di la vuelta tras cerrar;

sentía mi sangre caliente,

cuando de nuevo, oí llamar,

esta vez más fuertemente.

"Eso es —dije yo— eso es seguramente

que sin duda esta mañana

alguien dejó sin pensar

cualquier cosa en la ventana."

Abrí de par los postigos

y entró, cual si fuera amigo,

con revoloteo ruidoso,

un cuervo majestuoso.

No hizo reverencia alguna,

y con un aire altanero

de dama o de caballero,

sin batir casi sus alas,

con la mirada despierta

saltó, se posó en la puerta,

luego en el busto de Pallas...,

y nada más.

"Aunque tengas la cresta rala y lisa

no es tu actitud sumisa.

Tú, que por el margen de la noche vagas,

dime, cuál es tu nombre,

antes de que deshagas

lo que plutónicamente

te da el hombre, pájaro carroñero."

El cuervo dijo: "nunca más",

De pronto noté el aire perfumado:

un invisible incensario balanceado

por ángeles cuyo tintineo

quedaba en la alfombra amortiguado.

"Miserable", le increpé;

"Dios por medio de estos querubines

te envuelve en el descanso y el sopor

que alivian el recuerdo de tu amor.

Apura..., apura este filtro que asegura

el no acordarte más de tu locura."

Y dijo el cuervo: "nunca más".

"¡Que estas palabras sean tu despedida,

pájaro demonio!; —chillé furioso—

¡aléjate de mi vida!,

¡ve a tu noche de plutonio!

y no dejes pluma atestiguando la mentira

que tu alma invoca.

¡Mi rebeldía se ha convertido en ira!.

Baja del busto de roca,

no busques mi corazón

y desaparece de mi habitación."

Y dijo el cuervo: "nunca más".

"¡No busques, cuervo, mi corazón,

desaparece de mi habitación!."

Y dijo el cuervo: "nunca más ".

Y el cuervo inmóvil,

cerradas las alas

ahí sigue parado,

sobre el busto de Pallas.

Guardián inmóvil

de mi imagen muerta,

escudriña mi ser

desde la puerta.

La luz proyecta su imagen en el suelo,

donde yace mi alma sin consuelo.

Donde ya siempre mi alma yacerá

pues no podrá levantarse...,

nunca más.

de repente la sacó de su férrea concentración, el suave danzar de una fina pluma negra como el carbón, que flotaba caprichosa con el balanceo de la brisa,

ésta bajó, bajó y bajó hasta posarse en una de las amarillentas y ajadas páginas de su interesante libro, muy extrañada la contempló, la estudió y la analizó, le pareció que su tacto sería cálido y suave, vaporoso, casi celestial, dejó de sujetar el libro con una de sus manos, se deshizo de su guante y un poco dubitativa la acercó lentamente a aquella pluma, estiró los dedos y se dispuso a rozarla, pero un instante antes la detuvo el vivo sonido de un claro graznido,

alzó impresionada la vista y pudo frente a ella vislumbrar a un inconfundible y altivo cuervo, que la escudriñaba con mirada perspicaz, posado sobre un yunque de piedra.

Hermione ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró la mirada, su semblante irradiaba toda aquella sorpresa y contrariedad de la que acababa de ser presa, ¿acaso aquel alado animal se había escapado de su libro?, ¿acaso aquella curiosa visión solo era fruto de su imaginación?, ¿o sería una simple coincidencia?,

dicen que las coincidencias no existen...,

Hermione abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero antes de que una sola palabra saliera de su garganta, fue interrumpida por la doncella Sophie,

- perdón, señora..., el ama Narcissa me manda a decirle que el almuerzo se servirá de inmediato, -

- muchas gracias por avisarme Sophie, iré enseguida, -

La brisa hizo que la pluma siguiera su camino flotando en el aire,

Hermione cerró el libro y se levantó del helado banco de fría piedra gris, giró curiosa su cara con escrutinio hacia la impactante ave, pero resultó que ya no estaba, cosa que la dejó terriblemente intrigada,

supuestamente habría volado, pero ella no escuchó ningún batir de alas, ni tampoco pudo encontrar la pequeña pluma que hasta hacía algunos segundo había aterrizado con gracilidad sobre su viejo libro abierto, frunció el ceño y miró hacia todo su al rededor, la doncella ya casi habría entrado en la mansión, y lo más seguro es que ya la estuvieran esperando todos.

Se apresuró a regresar, mirando en el camino varias veces hacia atrás, estaba un poco intranquila, y no hallaba una explicación aceptable de lo que había ocurrido en el jardín.

Cuando llegó al comedor, ya la estaban esperando todos los invitados sentados a la mesa, junto con Lucius a la cabeza y Narcissa a su lado,

se sentó en su habitual puesto un poco avergonzada por haberlos hecho esperar, y pidió disculpas por el retraso, ninguno de ellos parecía molesto por ese insignificante detalle, ni tampoco le hicieron comentario alguno al respecto.

Durante la comida, el tema de conversación giró en torno a la universidad que Hogwarts había inaugurado ese año, y el gran número de becas que les habían dado a los hijos de los magos y brujas más desfavorecidos, también tocaron el tema de las estrictas leyes impuestas por la Alianza de paz, y las dificultades que a muchos les causaba acatarlas, los invitados comentaban que algunas incluso rozaban la injusticia, respaldándose en la excusa de erradicar la segregación racial e indemnizar de alguna forma al mundo muggle por los daños causados a sus ciudadanos.

Draco no se encontraba allí, pero ni a Lucius ni a Narcissa parecía llamarles la atención ese hecho, y era muy posible que ya supieran donde se encontraba.

Después del almuerzo los anfitriones ofrecieron a sus invitados tomar el café en la sala familiar, pero Hermione dio las gracias y declinó la invitación, pidió permiso para ausentarse y Lucius sin mucho interés se lo concedió, así que se despidió de los invitados y se marchó a la biblioteca a guardar el libro en su sitio,

de camino a su habitación se cruzó nuevamente con la doncella, quién le dijo que iba a buscarla, pues habían llegado las lechuzas del correo y había correspondencia para ella, esta sacó del bolsillo grande de su delantal varias cartas selladas y lacradas y se las entregó a su contenta dueña que ya tenía muchísimas ganas de ponerse a leerlas,

llegó a su cuarto y se sentó junto al ventanal para abrir sus cartas, tenía varias de sus compañeros de la facultad de alquimia,

tenía una de Ginny, y otra de Harry, primero abrió la de Harry, le contaba que todos estaban estupendamente en la madriguera, todos se encontraban bien, y por suerte a ninguno les faltaba el trabajo, la época de bonanza económica había llegado a la familia Weasley, y no se podían quejar de su nueva y holgada situación,

él había sacado muy buenas notas, aunque estaba lejos de ser de los mejores de sus asignaturas, también le contó que jugando con los hermanos de Ginny al Quidditch, se había caído de la escoba y tenía un tobillo dislocado, pero estaba bien, Molly se lo había vendado, y estaba todo el día reposando y con el pie en alto,

por otro lado, le dijo que Ron no pensaba volver por el momento de Rumania, al parecer le estaba encantando hacer prácticas en la reserva de dragones, había aprendido muchísimo de su hermano, y los salarios que ganaba eran increíblemente generosos, a pesar de que aún no estaba licenciado.

De su relación con Ginny, le dijo que habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo, tomarse un descanso, no habían discutido ni se habían peleado ni nada parecido, simplemente pensaban que necesitaban estar separados por un tiempo.

Ginny todavía estaba en Hogwarts, pero Harry acababa de entrar en la universidad, era un mundo totalmente diferente, y ambos lo habían notado, ninguno de los dos había estado con nadie más, y supuestamente estaban enamorados, pero para estar ralamente seguros de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, debían pasar aquella prueba, debían conocer a más personas, y debían darse cuenta por sí solos de que no podían estar con otros,

ambos se lo tomarían como un respiro en su relación para reflexionar de cara a su futuro, y si volvían juntos nuevamente, cosa que era lo más seguro, lo harían verdaderamente comprometidos, como una pareja formal y con la idea de en un tiempo no muy lejano pudieran casarse y formar su propia familia.

A Hermione, aquella le pareció una idea un tanto arriesgada, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado para no distraerse y desviarse del cauce que tenían que compartir, si querían llegar a ser una pareja con todas las de la ley.

Y con respecto a Ron, ya intuía que si le estaba yendo bien y si además estaba ganando dinero con algo que le gustaba, sería bastante lógico que decidiera quedarse más tiempo y ahorrar, pues aunque su familia había logrado salir de una situación muy dura y agobiante por la falta de recursos, nunca estaría de más contar con algunos fondos extras por si se volvían a presentar malas rachas, no obstante, se sentía un poquito nostálgica por no poder pasar esas navidades con todos ellos.

Luego abrió la carta de Ginny, ella le contaba lo mismo más o menos con respecto a Harry, pero curiosamente no notaba que ninguno de los dos estuviera triste o mal por la temporal ruptura, definitivamente parecía verdad que ambos desearan tomarse aquel descanso, y justamente era eso lo que no entendía, no entendía porqué razón lo hacían si tan bien se sentían juntos, quizá el causante fuera la diferencia de ambientes en los que se estaban moviendo, y al estar lejos el uno del otro, era muy posible que hubieran nacido los celos.

Ginny también le decía en su carta, que pensaba pasar esas navidades con sus hermanos y su cuñada en Rumania, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su sobrinito Fred, y le vendría muy bien un cambio de aires, a Hermione eso si le pareció muy buena idea, así podría contarle cuando regresara, como había visto a Ron, y cuanto tiempo más tenía pensado quedarse allí.

Las siguientes cartas que abrió eran todas de sus compañeros de la universidad, se alegró mucho de que se hubieran acordado de escribirle en esas fechas, cuando terminó de leerlas todas, las guardó otra vez en sus correspondientes sobres y las acomodó ordenadamente en su cajita de caligrafía.

No tenía mucho más que hacer, tenía que repasar un poco algunas lecciones de cada asignatura que había dado, pero no le habían puesto trabajos ni tareas para esas vacaciones, por suerte tenía mucho tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera,

pensó en ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade, le apetecía visitar algunas tiendas, y mezclarse un poco con el alegre ambiente navideño de las calles, así que bajó en busca de Lucius o Narcissa para pedirles permiso para salir de la mansión, cuando llegó a la sala familiar se encontró que allí seguían los invitados que se habían quedado a almorzar, los padres de Blaise y los de Theo, enzarzados en un cruento debate sobre la supremacía de la raza pura sangre, al ver entrar a Hermione, todos ellos se miraron significativamente y cambiaron de tema,

no le apetecía mucho estar allí, de hecho se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, y un poco ofendida por la conversación que irremediablemente había tenido que escuchar, pero como le apetecía mucho salir, decidió pasarlo por alto, pedir disculpas por la interrupción de aquella reunión, y acercarse a Narcissa,

- buenas tardes Narcissa -

- buenas tardes querida... - su mirada era altiva y escudriñadora,

- emmm..., venía a pedir permiso para salir a dar un paseo -

- no necesitas mi permiso para eso querida - le dijo sin mirarla dando un sorbo a su té

- me refería a..., fuera de la mansión, me apetecía ir una horas a Hogsmeade, tampoco tardaría demasiado, estaría de vuelta para la cena -

- ¿acaso no te lo ha dicho mi hijo?, esta noche el ministro da su recepción habitual de navidad, Iremos todos a cenar a su casa, pensé que lo sabías, si me lo hubieras pedido más temprano te hubiera dado permiso, pero ya está oscureciendo, y lo mejor es que te vayas preparando, será una velada de gala, debes vestir lo más elegante y formal posible, Draco debe estar a punto de llegar -

- valla pues..., no sabía nada, entonces..., me retiro, permiso -

- si querida, ve -

Suspiró cansinamente y se devolvió de nuevo a su habitación, entró en ella y se dirigió al vestidor para elegir un vestido festivo,

para su sorpresa, se encontró con que Draco ya estaba allí recién salido de la ducha, con tan solo una toalla rodeando su cintura, y el pelo aún mojado, estaba concentrado eligiendo el atuendo que luciría esa noche, por lo que ella pensó que no la habría escuchado llegar, sólo que se equivocaba, él era perfectamente consciente de su presencia, y sobretodo de que lo observaba.

- Hola… - dijo ella tímidamente, rompiendo el absoluto silencio de aquel cuarto, Draco giró cabeza un instante para mirarla, y volviendo a poner otra vez interés en su elegante indumentaria le contestó con brevedad,

- Hola - dijo apartándose la toalla y poniéndose su ropa interior, Draco la volvió a mirar esta vez de arriba abajo, mientras se colocaba los pantalones,

- esta noche iremos a cenar a casa del ministro y su mujer, será una recepción importante, cámbiate y ponte algo adecuado, tienes media hora para arreglarte - comentó sin mirarla, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa,

- de acuerdo - dijo ella un poco extrañada, dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Sólo tardó diez minutos en bañarse, y otros diez en elegir algo perfecto para aquella ocasión, se vistió a toda prisa, se dio un toque de maquillaje suave, se perfumó, y como iba algo retrasada, decidió echar mano de su varita para arreglarse el cabello en un bonito recogido, no le apetecía nada tener que ponerse joyas, pero la situación lo requería, por lo que se decidió por un conjunto de pendientes, pulsera y gargantilla, de oro blanco y rubíes a juego con el hermoso vestido rojo escarlata que llevaba,

se colocó sobre los hombros un precioso chal negro, que conjuntaba con sus zapatos de fino tacón de aguja y con su pequeña cartera de terciopelo, también negra, y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo,

estaba deslumbrante, tenía un aspecto sereno y seguro, firme y digno, aunque había algo que la había estado agobiando durante todo el día,

por minutos le aumentaba la incertidumbre de no saber si Draco sabía o no, que la noche anterior ella le había dado una pócima casera para adormecerlo, y lo más curioso de todo, era que él no había dado muestras de absolutamente nada, ni un solo comentario, ni una sola mirada más allá de la más flagrante indiferencia, incluso parecía que aquel día no tenía mucho interés en encontrársela, sin duda aquella actitud suya le parecía de lo más extraña, pero mas que extraña, le parecía inquietante.

- ya estoy lista - le dijo Hermione a Draco, saliendo del vestidor,

él, que estaba sentado en el chaislonge revisando el itinerario de la tediosa recepción, alzó la vista y muy despacio se puso en pie, durante varios segundos que a ella le parecieron interminables y terriblemente tensos, él la contempló detalladamente y en profundidad, la expresión de su rostro cambió, sus intensos y plateados ojos grises, se clavaron en los de ella, aquella inusual mirada, hizo que Hermione por fuerza mayor, apartara la suya, Draco dio un par de pasos hacia ella y abrió la boca con intención de decirle algo, pero cambió de opinión y en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta para coger su larga túnica y ponérsela,

- Bien..., será mejor que salgamos ya o llegaremos tarde, mis padres ya se habrán adelantado - le dijo finalmente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación e invitándola a salir.

Durante el trayecto desde la mansión hasta el palacio del ministro, no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, excepto Draco, que de tanto en tanto la observaba por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Llegaron con la típica puntualidad inglesa, sin retrasarse un sólo minuto, a las ocho en punto,

Cuando bajaron del carruaje, se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de los invitados comenzaban ya a entrar, incluidos los padres de Draco, la familia Nott al completo, La familia Zabinny al completo, la familia Parkinson, y los Greengras.

Se saludaron todos con la habitual cortesía, y ordenadamente fueron entregando a los mayordomos la invitaciones, una vez dentro, fueron recibidos personalmente por el ministro y su esposa.

Después de tomar un ligero aperitivo y entablar las correspondientes conversaciones que amenizaban la velada, se anunció que la cena estaba servida, durante esta, los más jóvenes estuvieron prácticamente en silencio, mientras los adultos debatían e intercambiaban opiniones sobre temas de lo mas diversos, únicamente por educación, abrían la boca para responder a alguna que otra pregunta que les hacían,

ciertamente, para aburrimiento todo el grupito de los Slytherins, la conversación se centró en torno al colegio Hogwarts, su nueva universidad, y la educación que los jóvenes magos y brujas estaban recibiendo en ella, pero particularmente lo que más se comentó, fue la decisión que había tomado Lucius con respecto a la celebración de la mayoría de edad de su hijo.

Draco había cumplido los dieciocho años a principios de octubre, tanto su madre como sus parientes más cercanos y amigos, pensaban darle una gran fiesta por todo lo alto, pero Lucius se había negado en rotundo, directamente le había dicho a su hijo, que no le permitiría celebrar uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida, hasta que como mínimo, superase a sus compañeros de aulas, puesto que se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que en todo su curso, habían decenas de alumnos que lo aventajaban, por no hablar de que a causa de Hermione y de su creciente encaprichamiento con ella, comenzaba a distraerse demasiado.

Lo que Lucius no sabía, era que Hermione no era un simple capricho para Draco, él se había enamorado de ella hasta la médula, y hacía ya bastante tiempo que había tomado una decisión. Sabia o no, certera o no, la había tomado, y por nada del mundo ni mucho menos por nadie, pensaba cambiar de opinión.

A Draco en realidad, no le importaba mucho celebrar su cumpleaños después, de hecho, no le había afectado en lo más mínimo aquella sanción, lo que verdaderamente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, era la constante indiferencia de su escurridiza esposa, que había hecho hasta lo imposible, por escabullirse de entre sus brazos, Lo tenía muy presente, y también tenía muy presente, el hecho de que ella sólo quisiera de él, su amistad.

Esa noche, después de tomar el postre, dieron permiso a los jóvenes para tomar una copa en el salón de al lado, fueron todos conducidos por los hijos del ministro, que hacía poco habían terminado sus estudios, Hermione enseguida entabló conversación con ellos, sobre los empleos que les esperaban en breve, y Draco que contemplaba taciturno la escena, fue llamado por su grupo de amigos, que ya se estaban sirviendo sus bebidas,

- Tío…, ¡que putada lo de tu fiesta! - le dijo Theo, posando la mano sobre su hombro, para darle ánimos.

- Si tío… - coincidió Blaise - valla asco, y yo que pensaba traerte de regalo, unas actrices porno increíbles… -

- Va…, no es nada, ya la haré mas adelante, y será una fiesta genial - respondió Draco quitándole hierro al asunto - por cierto Blaise… - le advirtió - nada de actrices porno, ni prostitutas, ni modelos, ni nada parecido -

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! - se burló Theo.

- Pero tío… - replicó Blaise - ¡es tu cumpleaños!, ¡el decimoctavo!, -

- No Blaise - recalcó Draco.

- ¿¡pero porqué!? - se quejó Blaise molesto, dando un pisotón en el suelo, como un niño pequeño teniendo una rabieta.

- Por esto - contestó Draco, alzando la mano abierta y mostrando su hermoso anillo de matrimonio - te repito que celebraré mi fiesta más adelante, y será tan fantástica como siempre, pero nada de mujeres, sólo las de nuestro grupo y alguna que otra amiga más, y por supuesto las que os gusten a vosotros, pero nada más, ¿entendido? -

-Entendido… - respondió Blaise resignado, y dándole un pescozón en la nuca a Theo, que no paraba de burlarse de él.

Media hora después, se anunció que daba comienzo el baile de gala, en el salón principal, a ninguno de ellos le apetecía moverse de allí, pero no les quedaba más remedio que hacerlo,

Theo y Blaise, sacaron a bailar a Pansy y a Astoria, y Hermione un poco nerviosa, supo que no podía negarse a bailar con su marido, pero para su gran sorpresa, Draco se sentó tranquilamente a terminar su copa, mientras participaba, en la conversación que tenían sus padres con los Greengras.

A pesar de que en un principio Hermione respiró tranquila, estuvo algo desconcertada el resto de la velada, Draco tenía una extraña actitud que al parecer, sólo ella estaba notando, y lo único que más o menos la mantenía distraída de aquella percepción, era el dialogo que tenía con los hijos del ministro.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada comenzaron a irse los primeros invitados, y a las tres y media lo hicieron Lucius y Narcissa, indicándoles a su hijo y a Hermione, que les siguieran en su carruaje,

Llegaron a la mansión con minutos de diferencia, hacia las cinco de la mañana, y como había ocurrido al principio de la noche, Draco no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a Hermione en todo el camino de vuelta, ni tampoco mientras se cambiaban en la habitación.

Puede que por la molesta incertidumbre, Hermione estaba a esas horas más espabilada que de costumbre.

Se desvestía en silencio y miraba a Draco de tanto en tanto, a la espera de algún comentario, éste, que parecía terriblemente cansado y somnoliento, se ponía su pijama al igual que ella, en el mismo silencio, una vez cambiado, se lavó los dientes, y fue directo a la cama, abrió los cortinajes del dosel que la rodeaban, y se metió en ella cubriéndose bien con el mullido y cálido edredón de plumas.

Hermione, después de cambiarse y de lavarse los dientes, lo siguió un poco a tientas, se sentía algo insegura, pero Draco le estaba dando la espalda, y parecía estar ya dormido, por lo que se acostó a su lado, y decidió pasar por alto de una vez, aquel extraño día.

Se dio la vuelta para conciliar mejor el sueño, se giró y quedó de espaldas a él, Draco no hacía el menor movimiento, pero algo le impedía cerrar los ojos y descansar, suspiró levemente irritada, e inconscientemente metió la mano bajo la acolchada y suave almohada, lo que sintió terminó de espabilarla por completo.

Inmediatamente se incorporó y la apartó para mirar lo que su intuición le decía, Draco, viendo aquello, también se incorporó y la observó largo rato pensativo, hasta que después de unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos, se decidió a hablarle,

- ¿no puedes dormir? - le preguntó con un curioso tono de voz firme y sereno, pero con una entrecerrada mirada bastante sarcástica,

Hermione no supo qué responderle, quería evitar una posible equivocación en sus palabras, y desvió de él la mirada

- a lo mejor... deberías prepararte una infusión somnífera - continuó esta vez con tono verdaderamente burlón.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta ante su comentario, por un momento se le desorbitaron los ojos y un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, Draco la contemplaba con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, y parecía ser quien mejor estaba dominando la situación

- ¿que? - preguntó esperando la respuesta de ella - ¿sabes?, eres muy lista..., pero te olvidaste de algo esencial, las pociones caseras dejan rastro, y a pesar de que la materia de herbología no es mi punto fuerte ni la que más me interesa, reconozco a leguas la adormidera y el sinuoso sabor de la hidromiel, y sé perfectamente que si las combinas con ciertas sustancias, causan un irremediable sopor que durante un buen número de horas - le soltó con increíble suficiencia,

- ¿sorprendida?, no deberías, siempre has sido muy obvia Hermione, no sabes mentir, anoche mismo me di cuenta de lo que me habías dado, reconozco que no me lo esperé en ningún momento, pero en cuanto me terminé la bebida, sentí en el paladar el inconfundible gusto de las amapolas y el resto me lo imaginé de inmediato, me diste una pócima para adormecerme, acabaste drásticamente con mi deliberado intento por meterme entre tus piernas, y lo lograste con gran efectividad, pero cometiste un error de principiantes, toooodddaaaassss las pócimas caseras dejan huellas -

- Draco... - susurró Hermione con el corazón acelerado y cierto temblor en la voz.

- tranquila - respondió él, casi indiferente - estamos en paz - Hermione frunció el ceño confundida por sus palabras, no sabía muy bien qué esperarse de él, tampoco comprendía su actitud, ni identificaba con exactitud su postura - yo te di un elixir para que te acostaras conmigo - le explicó Draco, comprendiendo su confusión - y tú me diste a mi una pócima para no hacerlo, estamos en paz, no te angusties innecesariamente ni te preocupes por esto, "no te voy a tocar" - dijo esas ultimas palabras con un deje de irritación - recuerdo que te prometí que haría un esfuerzo por intentar ser tu amigo, y aunque no me guste la idea ni la apruebe, sé que al menos debo hacer el intento por cumplir lo prometido, no te preocupes más Hermione, "no te voy a seguir acosando más" puedes estar tranquila créeme, pero no me vuelvas a dar otra pócima de esas jamás - le dijo en tono seco y malhumorado, clavó sus cristalinos ojos en los suyos y la advirtió - o me conocerás verdaderamente cabreado - Draco no se había tomado aquella tan a la ligera como aparentaba - que descanses - siseó, antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama.

Se había quedado sin respuestas, él lo había sabido en todo momento, y lo había dejado pasar hasta ese preciso instante, el mismo en el que ella se metió en la cama y como si fuera un resorte, se había incorporado atónita ante su curioso hallazgo,

como "por arte de magia" se había vuelto a encontrar con aquella pluma de negro azabache, y tacto primorosamente suave, perteneciente al escudriñador cuervo que había descubierto en el jardín, era exactamente la misma pluma que había visto revolotear en una ligera danza, hasta posarse en su libro, la misma que había desaparecido de su vista en una extraña circunstancia, y exactamente la misma que volvía a desaparecer ante sus narices.

Una vez más el objeto de su desconcierto, le dejaba una exasperante sensación de irrealidad, intangibilidad, y contrariedad, aunque se podía decir que gran parte de lo que sentía, lo podía achacar también, al hecho de haber sido descubierta de una manera tan torpemente fácil,

Sin embargo había una sensación que sólo se la había producido aquel pequeño y frágil objeto,

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía un mal presentimiento, la visión de aquel animal en el jardín, y luego su propia pluma bajo su almohada, sólo podían indicarle una cosa, malos augurios.

A media mañana, los despertó la doncella Sophie, por orden de Narcissa debían estar listos en treinta minutos, pues enseguida darían paso a un almuerzo festivo con no menos de sesenta invitados,

como era habitual para esas fechas, solían asistir a muchas recepciones importantes, y lógicamente los Malfoy también tenían costumbre de invitar a altas personalidades a la mansión,

ni Draco ni Hermione podían ausentarse, formaba parte de sus obligaciones el tener que atender a las visitas.

El almuerzo se alargó hasta la merienda, y justo cuando ambos pensaron que se habían librado del aburrimiento absoluto, Narcissa les comunicó que tenían que prepararse y vestirse adecuadamente para asistir a la cena que uno de los jueces del departamento de logísticas daba ese año, iba a ser un gran acontecimiento, pues la cena era en honor a la primera generación de magos y brujas, que tenía el privilegio de estrenar la primera universidad mágica.

Tanto Draco como Hermione, azotados por el tedio y el hastío, obedecieron la orden de Narcissa, ésta escuchaba de brazos cruzados al pie de la escalera, como subía su hijo detrás de Hermione, despotricando contra la navidad, las recepciones navideñas, los jueces, y todo el ministerio en conjunto.

Seguramente, si le hubieran dado a elegir a Draco, entre pasar las navidades en Hogwarts University o pasarlas en la mansión, habría preferido lo primero,

para su inmenso fastidio pasaron todas las vacaciones igual, siempre tenían que ir a un almuerzo, merienda o cena, y cuando por fin ya estaban libres de compromisos, a Lucius y a Narcissa no se les ocurría nada mejor, que invitar a la mansión, a todos sus amigos y parientes que acudían encantados, todos ellos deseaban celebrar el comienzo del que creían, un gran año.

Al final los chicos se acostaban de madrugada y con la esperanza de que les dejasen respirar tranquilos, al menos en el desayuno.

Por regla general se lo saltaban, la falta de descanso por la noche requería de una compensación en la mañana, por lo que solían dormir del tirón, hasta casi rozar el medio día, y justo a esas horas, era cuando debían estar nuevamente listos, para recibir a los invitados, o asistir a alguna otra recepción.

Draco ya estaba más que harto de todo aquello, en todas sus vacaciones solo había podido coincidir con sus amigos, un par de veces, y para colmo, sus padres lo habían mantenido ocupado todo el tiempo, atendiendo y escuchando como un pasmarote al señor Greengras, con quien Lucius estaba llevando un buen negocio,

a Draco no le caía mal el padre de Astoria, pero una cosa era tomarse un brandy con él, mientras charlaban alguna tarde escogida, sólo para dejar ver que era un digno sucesor de su apellido, y otra muy distinta, era tener que aguantarle cada día, sus inagotables discursos sobre cómo debía él, a su entender, comenzar junto a su padre a hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares.

Como había estado haciendo todos esos días, Draco se despertó a las doce, al abrir los ojos y desperezarse en la cama, vio que Hermione no estaba a su lado, pensó que quizá estuviera en el baño, se sentó en la cama, y decidió tocar la campanilla para que le trajeran un buen café cargado, y un ligero brunch, así mientras, se iría bañando y estaría arreglado y listo, para la nueva jornada de visitas y compromisos navideños, pero justo cuando estiró el brazo para hacerlo, entró ella en la habitación,

- buenos días - saludó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

- buenos días - respondió él, intrigado.

- he estado hablando con tus padres - comentó ella, Draco frunció el ceño mas intrigado aún.

- ¿ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó algo impaciente.

- no, bueno, nada malo desde luego..., les estuve comentando que nos sentimos un poquito absorbidos, y agotados por el trajín de estas fechas, y les pedí permiso para que nos dieran libre este fin de semana, ya que el lunes tenemos que volver a la universidad -

- ¿y que te han dicho? - preguntó Draco, adivinando la posible respuesta, pero rompiendo con la norma, Hermione sonrió contenta.

- Tenemos el día de hoy y el de mañana para hacer lo que queramos, pero eso sí, mañana como es domingo, tenemos que estar aquí para la hora de la cena, ya sabes que el lunes tenemos que madrugar mucho -

- ¿en serio nos han dado permiso para ausentarnos? - preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo - esto sí que es raro... - dijo sonriente - ¿no será que lo has soñado? -

- a mi también me pareció raro, pero creo que han entendido que necesitamos un poquito de tiempo libre para nosotros -

- pues gracias, te debo una... - le contestó ampliando su sonrisa.

- No me debes nada - respondió ella devolviéndole el gesto.

En ese momento escucharon un insistente picoteo en el ventanal, eran las lechuzas de Theo y de Harry, Hermione las reconoció enseguida, y se apresuró a abrirles y a recibir la correspondencia, le entregó su carta a Draco y empezó a leer la suya, mientras les ponía a las mensajeras en un pequeño platito, un puñado de frutos secos y una copita con ponche de frutas.

- ¡genial!, Theo me pregunta si hacemos algo hoy, dice que si no estamos ocupados, podríamos almorzar con él, y esta noche Pansy da en su casa, una fiesta para todo Slytherin, le responderé que iremos enseguida a comer con él, y así podemos ir luego todos juntos a la fiesta de Pans, y mañana podemos pasarnos por la casa de Astoria, ella y Blaise también darán una fiesta, será la ultima antes de volver a clase - A Hermione se le borró un poco la sonrisa de la cara, lo que menos le apetecía, era volver a caer bajo las humillaciones de las amigas de Draco, y sobretodo saberse en desventaja estando en su territorio, aparte de que ella, ya parecía tener planes.

- veras..., es que Harry me acaba de escribir, me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana con él y con Luna, hace más de un año que no la veo, y la verdad es que me encantaría ir, me hace mucha falta ver a mis amigos, y se que para ti, también es muy importante ver a los tuyos, por eso hablé con tus padres, para que nos dieran permiso, y para que me dejaran a mi estar con ellos, si no te importa... -

A Draco se le cambió por completo la expresión, parecía indudablemente molesto y serio, estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por ocultar el inmenso fastidio que tenía, pero no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, pues le era imposible esconder lo mal que le caía Harry, y la frustración que sentía, cuando Hermione se negaba a estar a su lado,

durante un momento, estuvo tratando de inventar varias excusas par no dejarla ir, pero después de reflexionar bien sobre sus actos y las consecuencias de estos, tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo, de desechar esa idea, respiró hondo y soltó el aire con desagrado,

- ¿a dónde te han invitado? -

- a casa de Luna, no estaremos solos, su padre y su nueva esposa también estarán allí, viven en..., espera déjame leerlo, es que no me acuerdo muy bien... - respondió ojeando la carta.

- sé donde viven, ¿quién mas estará allí? -

- eee... nadie más, esperábamos a Cho, pero está con su familia en Japón -

- ¿y la novia del cararrajada no estará? -

- no - contestó ella, malhumorada y tajante.

- ¿a no?, ¿y la comadreja de su hermano? - mascullo irritado y molesto, Hermione frunció el ceño, y respiró cansinamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Ron y Ginny, están pasando la navidad en Rumania, con su hermano y su cuñada -

- ¿y qué?, ¿entonces pensáis pasaros todo el día metido en aquella casa? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Draco... ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?, ¿porqué te comportas así?, no vamos a estar todo el día metidos en la casa, iremos a Hogsmeade y haremos alguna pequeña excursión a la montaña, si no nieva, llegaremos a la casa sólo a dormir, y mañana temprano iremos a dar una vuelta en las escobas, puede que almorcemos por el centro, ¡y después de eso, no sé que más haremos!, pero estaré aquí para la cena, ¿contento?, ¿¡o quieres saber algo más!? - respondió exasperada.

- Puedes pasar el día de hoy, y el de mañana con "tus amigos" pero vendrás a dormir a la mansión.

Hermione estuvo varios minutos frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada, tenía ganas de abofetearlo, pero se controló, no le contestó nada, y dio media vuelta para meterse en el vestidor, se puso un atuendo más cómodo, y cuando estuvo lista, agarró su bolso y su escoba disponiéndose a marcharse, justo al salir quedó nuevamente frente a Draco, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿te vas ya? - preguntó él, con suavidad y algo más tranquilo.

- sí - contestó ella, con sequedad, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿no te despides? - preguntó intentando que lo mirase a los ojos.

- hasta esta noche... "supongo" - respondió molesta.

- No creo que venga hasta la madrugada, si es que vengo - le comentó, consiguiendo que al fin, clavara su vista en la de él.

- Pues entonces nos vemos "mañana en la cena" - respondió claramente enfadada, pero Draco seguía sin apartarse de su camino, impidiéndole así el paso - hasta mañana Draco - le dijo para que captara el mensaje.

- ¿me das un beso? -

- ¿¡qué!? - Hermione estaba alucinando. - Draco..., ¿en qué habíamos quedado? -

- es sólo un beso Hermione, ¿tanto te cuesta? -

- ¿ésto va a ser así siempre?, ¿voy a tener que estar siempre alerta contigo?, ¿es que nunca vamos a tener un poquito de paz?, ¡por Merlín Draco, dame un respiro!, ¡te lo pido por lo que más quieras! -

Hubo entre ambos, un instante de incomodo y pesado silencio, no habían perdido el contacto visual, parecían transmitirse así todo lo que sentían, sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras, pero lo cierto era que para Draco, aquella negativa, se equiparaba a haber recibido otro destructivo mazazo, que hacía añicos su férreo corazón.

Draco suspiró sintiéndose derrotado, pero antes de apartarse de la puerta, no dudó en hacerle saber lo que sentía.

- ¿sabes?, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me niegan un beso, y... no es el hecho en sí, lo que me molesta..., la verdad es que es algo que casi carece de importancia para mi, lo que realmente me duele, es que seas precisamente tú, quien me lo esté negando - Draco le dejó paso, y vio como ella un tanto cabizbaja, salía de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

….

Hermione no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Luna y con Harry, habían quedado directamente en las tres escobas,

Entró en la pequeña taberna y recorrió la zona del restaurante, encontró a sus amigos en una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea, no estaban situados a mucha visibilidad, pero era el punto más cálido y confortable del salón, enseguida se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, y se fijó en que Harry aún llevaba el pie vendado, ellos al verla, también sonrieron y se levantaron para saludarla, con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Lunaaaaaa, cuanto tiempo...! me alegro mucho de verte, ¿cómo estas?-

- ¡Hermione, hola yo también me alegro muchísimo de verte!, estoy genial... gracias, ¡y tu tienes muy buen aspecto!, estas... muy cambiada, pareces otra -

- mmm, gracias... -

- Hermione... - Harry se acercó para abrazarla.

- ¿Harry, cómo sigues del esguince? -

- mucho mejor, todavía tengo que caminar con una muleta, pero ya puedo volar con la escoba -

- que bien, ¡chicos, como me alegro de veros! -

- y nosotros también de verte a ti, ¿nos sentamos? - propuso Luna.

- claro - contestó Hermione, sentándose a su lado y quedando frente a Harry.

- al principio pensé que Malfoy no te dejaría venir - comentó Harry.

- en realidad, él tiene poco qué decidir en eso - contestó Hermione - son sus padres los que me tienen que dar el permiso, pero por suerte hoy y mañana, soy toda vuestra -

- que buena noticia - dijo Luna - Harry me ha contado mas o menos, todo lo que ha ocurrido este ultimo año, por cierto..., siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, lo siento mucho Hermione, ha debido de ser muy duro para ti, y..., bueno, lo de tu matrimonio con Malfoy ya lo sabía, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, dio muchísimo que hablar, y se han sacado mil conclusiones al respecto, incluso se ha dicho que estáis casados, sólo para que él y su familia se libren de cumplir condena en Azkaban, aunque lo que nadie logra entender, es lo que sacas tú de todo eso, yo particularmente, pienso que te han obligado, creo que te han coaccionado de alguna forma, o que te tienen amenazada, pero en cualquier caso, no pretendo sonsacarte nada, tampoco tienes porqué hablar de ello, si no quieres, yo solo quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras -

En ese momento se acercó un camarero a tomarles nota, les recomendó que probaran el guiso navideño de la casa, y la tarta de chocolate y helado de tres cremas, mientras tanto, les dejó sobre la mesa un plato con varias rebanadas de pan de cereales recién tostado, y un pequeño bol con crema de queso a las finas hierbas, poco después les llevó una ensalada para los tres.

- Luna..., gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga -

- Hermione..., no tienes porqué dármelas -

- Aun así, te las doy, mucha gente me retiró la palabra cuando salió a la luz, lo de mi boda con Draco, y vosotros... -

- Nosotros somos tus amigos Hermione - afirmó Harry - tus amigos de verdad, los que no te vamos a fallar nunca, pero bueno..., hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, y a pasar un buen rato, no a lamentarnos, ¿verdad? -

- Si - contestaron las dos.

- Luna, ¿cómo te va con la esposa de tu padre?, ¿qué tal es? -

- Es muy simpática, nos llevamos muy bien, y mi padre ahora... parece otro, le ha venido bien volverse a casar, aunque durante un tiempo, sobre todo al principio, estuve bastante preocupada, creía que a lo mejor solo lo estaría utilizando para quedarse con nuestra casa... pensaba que no lo quería de verdad, pero a medida que fueron pasando los meses y la he ido conociendo, me convencí a mi misma de lo contrario, es una buena persona..., ahora sé que lo quiere, y es muy buena cocinera ¿sabéis?, estamos pensando en montar un pequeño restaurante familiar -

- Es fantástico - respondió Hermione - me alegro por los tres, creo que era algo que le hacía mucha falta a tu padre, pero... yo pensé que asistirías a la universidad como nosotros -

- Este año no, voy a dedicarlo por completo a la familia, el año que viene puede que valla a una muggle, pero a Hogwarts University definitivamente no, imposible, es demasiado cara, nunca me lo podría permitir -

- Pero hay un programa muy bueno de becas... - comentó Harry - ¿no te has inscrito? -

- Si... estoy inscrita desde el principio, de hecho fui de las primeras en inscribirse, pero todavía no me han respondido nada -

- No te preocupes Luna - la animó Hermione - hay universidades muggles muy buenas, y está muy bien que te tomes este año de descanso parar estar con tu familia. Harry, ¿qué has sabido de Ginny y de Ron? -

- Por lo que cuenta Ron, se han pasado unas navidades de fábula, Ginny ya tendría que haber regresado, pero ha decidido quedarse una semana más, le han gustado mucho el país y el ambiente..., Audry la invitó a pasar allí toda la temporada de invierno, pero ya sabes cómo es Molly, se negó en rotundo y piensa ir ella misma a Rumania para traerla de vuelta la semana que viene, se ve que a Ginny no le apetece mucho volver todavía, y Ron por el momento no lo piensa hacer, parece que se quedará otro año más, Arthur ha dicho que en primavera vendrán Bill y Fleur, de Egipto, y entonces irá toda la familia a visitarlos.

En ese momento el camarero les trajo, un pequeño caldero con el rico y humeante guiso, y una fuente con la guarnición de patatas asadas con verduras, a él le seguían mediante magia, los platos, la cubertería, y tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla,

los chicos se sirvieron y empezaron a comer con buen apetito, aquel cálido y agradable almuerzo les serviría para que recuperasen el calor corporal, y les daría energía suficiente para todo el día.

- creía que regresarían todos a comienzos de este año... - comentó Hermione, un poco decepcionada.

- Yo también lo pensaba - respondió Harry - pero... para serte sincero no me sorprende, Ron está a gusto allí, ha conseguido encontrar la tranquilidad que buscaba, y su hermano y su cuñada, le han brindado el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, tienes que entenderlo... cuando tú te casaste con Malfoy... él... -

- Sí - contestó Hermione, incapaz de mirarlo - soy consciente de lo que ha significado, Harry.

- Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que tú y Ginny halláis roto - dijo Luna.

- ¡si! - coincidió Hermione, - ¿qué es lo que os ha pasado para que tomarais esa decisión?, creo que estáis cometiendo un error Harry, que yo sepa..., nunca os habéis peleado... ni habéis tenido diferencias irreconciliables..., ¿porqué Harry?, ¿porqué lo habéis hecho?, os estáis equivocando -

- bueno..., puede que necesiten tomarse un tiempo... - dijo Luna.

- Eso sólo servirá para alejaros más - indicó Hermione - os distanciará -

- O puede que los una más - alegó Luna - yo no veo que sea tan mala idea, es cierto que me sorprendió mucho..., pero si te paras a pensar, quizá de esa manera sepan si realmente están hechos el uno para el otro, al estar separados, les será más fácil pensar sin influencias, qué es lo que de verdad necesitan y desean, yo creo que esto no les va a perjudicar en nada, si es verdad que el destino los ha unido, no habrá fuerza ni poder humano que logre separarlos -

- Sencillamente, ambos necesitábamos pasar por esto, teníamos que poner a prueba nuestra relación, ya sé que parece una locura..., pero si no lo hacemos, no sabremos si realmente estamos enamorados, es solo un noviazgo de colegio - concluyó Harry.

Mientras tomaban el postre, Luna les estuvo contando las reformas que habían hecho en su casa, habían ampliado la habitación de su padre, que era bastante pequeña, y le habían empotrado un espacioso armario, también habían cambiado la decoración de toda la casa y los colores,

ella y Wendy, la esposa de su padre, le habían dado unos toques mucho más femeninos, entre las dos la habían pintado y habían comprado nueva ropa de cama, y algunos muebles más.

De las grietas del tejado, se había encargado su padre, y su otra labor, había sido arar una pequeña parcela en el patio, en el que mantenían muy bien cuidado, un precioso huertecito, Wendy quería plantar sus propias frutas, verduras y hortalizas, le apetecía mucho tenerlas a mano para sus creaciones culinarias,

a Luna le encantaba la idea, y le propuso organizar una zona en la cocina, destinada sólo a las distintas especias e ingredientes poco habituales, que iban obteniendo. Desde entonces la casa parecía mucho más alegre y llena de vida, y por supuesto el señor Lovegood estaba mucho menos melancólico, se le veía feliz y enamorado, según Luna, el amor es una gran cura, perfecta para cualquier enfermedad.

- ¿qué os parece si damos un paseo para bajar la comida? - invitó Luna.

- Uf... si... - dijo Harry, - a mí ya no me cabe ni un alfiler.

- Buena idea - contestó Hermione.

- Dentro de unas... tres horas, hay una exposición de antigüedades mágicas por el centro - les comentó Harry - ¿os apetece ir? -

- Me gustan las antigüedades - comentó Luna - me gustan mucho, mi madre las coleccionaba -

- Neville también lo hace - dijo Hermione - una vez me enseñó una cajita con un montón de miniaturas del siglo XVII, creo que son muy interesantes -

- Perfecto - dijo Harry - entonces nos acercaremos con las escobas después de pasear -

- Si - dijo Luna, animada - y esta noche podemos ir con mi padre y con Wendy, al teatro de marionetas, ¿habéis ido alguna vez? -

-Yo no - contestó Harry,

- Mmm..., por cierto, esta noche tengo que volver a la mansión, tengo permiso para estar con vosotros hoy y mañana, pero tengo que dormir allí -

Harry y Luna se miraron y sonrieron confirmando algunas de sus teorías, el hecho de que el matrimonio entre Draco y Hermione fuese una farsa, era un secreto a voces, pero lo que nadie sabía ni sospechaba, era que los dos estaban profundamente enamorados,

Draco hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado y se lo había hecho saber a Hermione, pero a ella le costaría muchísimo más que a él, comprenderlo y aceptarlo, y sobretodo estar dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, le costaría una intensa batalla consigo misma.

….

Hermione había llegado al castillo pasadas las dos de la madrugada, estaba cansada, pero muy contenta por el día que había pasado con sus amigos.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, de dos palmadas encendió la chimenea que comenzó a arder fulgurosa, y algunas lamparillas para poder ver, se metió en el vestidor y se puso uno de sus camisones, Draco no estaba, aun no había llegado, como le había dicho en la mañana, no pensaba volver temprano, o mejor dicho, no pensaba volver en toda la noche.

A ella le parecía de lo mas injusto que él pudiera pasar las noches fuera, prácticamente hacía lo que le daba la gana, y siempre se lo estaba demostrando, pero prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al tema y acostarse a dormir tranquila, sabiendo que en tan solo un puñado de horas volvería a estar con Harry y con Luna.

Al otro día, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la mansión, tenían los minutos contados para arreglarse un poco y bajar a cenar, en el comedor ya les esperaban los padres de Draco y varios de sus socios, con los que compartían las ganancias de algunas de sus empresas,

durante la comida, procuraron estar atentos a la conversación, y solo responder a las preguntas que les iban haciendo de tanto en tanto, sobre el estricto nivel académico de la universidad y la calidad de la residencia.

Curiosamente, Draco y Hermione estaban deseando retomar las clases, era algo que les sorprendía hasta a ellos, pero era de entender, teniendo en cuenta que allí tenían una libertad que no se les concedía en la mansión, aparte de que podían adquirir una pose mucho más relajada y olvidar los protocolos,

en Hogwarts University, tenían a su disposición una gran multitud de opciones, podían decidir si asistían o no a las aulas, a qué horas se levantaban o acostaban, y también podían deambular por todas las casas a su libre albedrío, y los fines de semana y vacaciones, eran libres de decidir si marcharse a casa o quedarse en la residencia, entre otras.

La cena no se alargó mucho y los invitados se marcharon hacia las once, supuestamente, Draco y Hermione debían acostarse antes, pero habría sido poco cortes retirarse antes de que se marchara la visita,  
los dos estaban aliviados de poder dar por concluidas aquellas ajetreadas vacaciones, y cuando por fin subieron agotados y en completo silencio a la habitación, no deseaban otra cosa que poder descansar lo suficiente para levantarse al rozar el alba, teniendo la energía necesaria para afrontar el regreso a la universidad como se les iba a exigir, pues se esperaba de ellos que cumplieran con la hazaña de no sólo superar a sus compañeros de aulas y casas, si no a los de todo el curso entero.

Por suerte para ellos, durmieron del tirón toda la noche, y lograron deshacerse de gran parte del cansancio acumulado, pero se les hizo verdaderamente corto, pues las horas se les pasaron volando y el despertador sonó fastidiosamente, sacándolos del agradable sueño en el que se encontraban sumidos.

Con un poco de pesadez y somnolencia, se levantaron y corrieron a prepararse para el largo viaje que les esperaba, y para hacer frente al primer día de un tenso trimestre, en el que tendrían que esforzarse al máximo, para sacar lo mejor de ellos.

Sólo tardaron quince minutos en estar bañados y listos, desayunaron en la misma habitación, un rico té de vainilla y frutas del bosque, y algunos croissants y brioche con tomates y queso derretido. Inmediatamente después, revisaron todo el material académico que llevarían con ellos, todo estaba en perfecto orden, ya que se habían cerciorado algunos días antes, de tener a mano y minuciosamente acomodados en sus baúles, cada cuaderno, pluma, y tintero que iban a necesitar,

al terminar, se pusieron sus abrigos y bajaron con sus cosas al recibidor, para despedirse de los padres de Draco, estos como siempre, ya les esperaban allí, aquella fría mañana parecían estar de buen talante, les desearon mucha suerte, y los alentaron a tomarse aquello como un gran reto, y a tomar conciencia de que la recompensa les duraría toda su vida, Lucius también les indicó que no dudaran en quedarse algunos fines de semana en la residencia si lo consideraban necesario, para estar mas concentrados, Draco se quejó, y le replicó disgustado que no hacía falta que lo estuviera repitiendo continuamente, a lo que su padre le contestó con severidad, que no estaba en condiciones ni de réplicas ni de objeciones.

Finalmente los dos decidieron pasar por alto el incidente, se despidieron los cuatro, y Draco ayudó a Hermione a subir al carruaje, luego subió él, sentándose frente a ella, y emprendieron el viaje hacia la universidad, en pocos minutos ya estaban volando, Hermione aprovechó esas horas, para repasar un poco sus lecciones, y Draco lo hizo para dar una buena cabezada.

….

El panorama que se encontraron cuando se bajaron del carruaje, era muy parecido al que vivieron en septiembre, a comienzos del curso.

Había Una multitudinaria masa de jóvenes recién llegados en diferentes vehículos, desde escobas, coches y autobuses voladores, hasta convencionales carruajes y los míticos cestrals.

La mayoría de ellos ya habían formado sus grupos de amigos, y se comentaban alegres cómo habían pasado las vacaciones, habían otros grupos que ya comenzaban a formar largas filas en la recepción, para ser identificados por sus casas y cursos,

las colas eran inmensas, la gente se aburría de tanto esperar y pasaban el rato escuchando música, o conversando con los de delante o los de detrás, y muchos de ellos, como había hecho Hermione por el camino, hacían un repaso de las materias que les tocaban en breve.

También estaban en la escena, tratando de controlar la situación con el mayor orden posible, un buen número de coordinadores, que con hechizos megáfono, indicaban a los alumnos a pleno pulmón, que no se distrajeran, que no armaran jaleos en las filas, y que fueran entrando de dos en dos a medida que avanzaban en ellas.

Hermione y Draco todavía no habían visto a nadie de sus grupos, pero si de sus casas, y se hacían señas de que hablarían luego en clases, estaban muy atentos a los apellidos que iban nombrando por si eran los suyos, sabían que pronto se separarían e irían cada uno a sus respectivas casas, por lo que quedaron en verse en el primer descanso de la mañana, y mas tarde para almorzar.

Una vez en clase, Draco pudo ver que estaban allí, todos sus antiguos amigos,

las chicas corrieron a saludarlo muy sonrientes para darle la bienvenida, Theo estaba en el otro extremo del aula ligando con una de sus compañeras, y Blaise estaba absorto, observando un libro de alquimia, la materia que les tocaba justo en ese momento,

Draco se sorprendió bastante de ver tan concentrado a su amigo con una de las materias que más odiaba, por lo que un poco curioso, se le acercó a hurtadillas, para darle un buen susto y saludarlo ya de paso, pero cuando avanzó hacia él, quedando justo a su espalda, pudo entenderlo todo,

- ¿revistas porno, Blaise?, por Merlín..., ¡ya no tenemos doce años!, jajajajajja, ¿y cómo narices te han permitido meterlas? -

- ¡ja! ya sabes cómo es - dijo Pansy acercándose a ellos - le dio pasta a uno de los requisadores..., ¡pero que cerdo eres Blaise! -

- ¡dejadme en paz!, y ahora, sólo por haber herido mis sentimientos, no te pienso dar las que te he traído para ti - contestó el aludido.

- a mi no me hace ninguna ilusión el porno "cariño" yo tengo sexo real cuando me apetece, no necesito saciarme con esas chorradas - le dijo Pansy - ¿y tú bomboncito?, ¿has logrado saciarte en condiciones, estas navidades? - preguntó a Draco.

- no te incumbe, Pansy - contestó molesto.

- ya veo que "tu mujercita" sigue dándote largas...- arremetió ella, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- vosotros dos sois unos aburridos - les dijo Blaise, burlándose de ambos - hay muchas formas de divertirse y pasar un buen rato, ¿qué tiene de malo el porno? -

Draco y Pansy rodaron los ojos mientras negaban con la cabeza, pero enseguida entró la profesora y tuvieron que sentarse cada uno en su lugar, inmediatamente comenzó a dictarles una serie de informes y trabajos, que debían entregar al finalizar la semana, y aunque la profesora no toleró ni una sola queja a causa de que eran muchas tareas,

se notaba el disgusto en el ambiente, todo el mundo coincidía con lo mismo, demasiado trabajo en muy poco tiempo, y aunque se esperaba que las siguientes horas fueran mucho mas tranquilas, tanto en la segunda como en la tercera, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, todos los alumnos comentaban nerviosos, la drástica forma en la que les habían triplicado los deberes, y sobre todo la inflexibilidad de los profesores, a la hora de ampliar un poco los plazos para la entrega de los trabajos,

lo único que les daba un margen de ventaja, era que podían elegir un compañero para realizar los trabajos, con el fin de que las tareas fueran más completas, y también de esa manera irían sumando puntos para las casas.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a ponerse junto a alguien, y tanto Blaise como Theo, habían pensado en ponerse con Draco, ya que trabajaba realmente bien, en equipo,

- Draco, ¿con quién harás los trabajos? - le preguntó Theo - ponte conmigo, se me dan súper bien la alquimia y la física cuántica, verás qué notas sacamos - le decía, intentando convencerlo.

- no Draco - le decía Blaise - ponte conmigo, y te presentaré a unas tías de segundo, que están buenísimas, ¡tío, vas a flipar!, además... - empezó a hablar en voz baja - una de ellas es la prima de Marissa Lange -

- ¿quién es esa? - dijo Theo frunciendo el ceño,

- estaaaaaaaa - contestó Blaise, señalando a una chica totalmente desnuda, de una de sus revistas porno - ¿qué dices, Draco?, ellas también hacen buenos trabajos en equipo - comentó Blaise muy sonriente.

- alquimia es una de las materias más importantes - contraatacó Theo, molesto - ponte conmigo y la apruebas.

- menudo par de mariquitas estáis hechos vosotros dos, disputándoos a mi rubio - se burló Astoria, que estaba sentada justo detrás de ellos - mi Draco se va a poner conmigo, porque me está yendo fatal en física, y como es tan gentil... y tan caballeroso... y tan buen amigo... me va a hacer el favor de echarme una mano, ¿a que si, cariñito? - preguntó a Draco acariciando su sedoso y rubio cabello.

- bueno..., está claro ¿no chicos?, las damas primero - respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¡eres de lo que no hay, As...! - dijo Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

- las mujeres sois únicas, revolviéndolo todo - añadió Theo.

- ¡maricas! - contestó ella divertida.

….

A Hermione le había ido mas o menos igual, en cuanto llegó a uno de sus salones, se encontró primero con Cho, que corrió a abrazarla, y luego con Harry,

Cho les estuvo contando todo lo que había vivido en Japón, por desgracia, el país había sufrido una fuerte oleada de terremotos, pero por suerte, toda su familia se encontraba bien, aunque la zona en la que vivían había quedado destruida, y no habían tenido mas remedio que pedir ayuda económica, a los amigos mas cercanos.

Se tuvieron que mudar al centro, en donde el tío de Cho, había encontrado un nuevo empleo, no era algo que sabía hacer, ni tampoco le gustaba, pero a causa de las nuevas deudas adquiridas y de la vergüenza se tenerlas, no había podido hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo con buena cara.

Su madre y su tío llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor idea que Cho estudiase en Inglaterra, así que pidieron parte del dinero a su abuelo para costear la universidad, y la otra parte la pusieron ellos dos, que habían estado ahorrando dinero durante años, y guardándolo escrupulosamente, para cuando llegara el momento adecuado de usarlo,

la madre de Cho, también propuso pedir una beca para su hija, y utilizar el dinero para comprar una nueva casa, amueblarla, y comprar aparte un coche, pero su padre se había negado, le parecía mucho más importante la educación de su nieta, y no le importaba lo que le costase, por que según él, esa era la mejor inversión que se podía hacer a largo plazo.

Harry le comentó a Cho, todas las cosas que habían pasado mientras ella había estado fuera, la boda del padre de Luna con Wendy, el huerto que habían creado y que cuidaban los tres con mucho cariño, la idea que tenían de montar un restaurante familiar en un futuro, la ruptura de mutuo acuerdo entre él y Ginny, y el viaje de ella a Rumanía.

….

Como había sucedido en las otras casas, en Gryffindor habían aumentado de igual manera las tareas de la primera semana, y a la hora de elegir parejas, Cho se había apresurado a ponerse junto a Filiph Thomas, un muchacho estadounidense que la tenía suspirando por los rincones durante todo el día, Harry no paraba de hacerle inoportunos y burlones comentarios de mal gusto, provocando muy habitualmente, que Hermione le obsequiara con unas buenas collejas, y como era lógico, terminaron ellos dos poniéndose juntos, a prepararse para la gran maratón que se les venía encima.

Al final de la tercera hora, todo el mundo salió a tomarse el primer descanso, Cho quiso mostrarle a sus amigos, los maravillosos lienzos que le habían regalado en Japón, pero Hermione se acordó de que Draco pensaba ir a buscarla en ese momento, por lo que prefirió no ir con ellos y se quedó a la espera en la puerta de su aula, sin embargo él no llegó, se le había olvidado por completo, tenía la mente ocupada con la cantidad de tareas que le habían mandado, las mil conversaciones que estaba teniendo con sus amigos, y los nuevos entretenimientos que habían llevado a una de las salas de Slytherin.

Theo y Blaise, habían tirado de él hasta llevarlo a una escondida y exclusiva sala, en la que habían mesas de billar, un magnifico mueble-bar de tamaño considerable, un sofisticado equipo de sonido muggle ultimo modelo, cómodos sillones y sofás, pufs... una pista de baile... en fin, el sueño de todo chaval que quiere hacer la típica fiesta universitaria, sin que nadie los moleste o los mande a dormir.

Draco estaba alucinando, las chicas le contaron que un buen número de alumnos se reunieron y juntaron oro suficiente para sobornar a un coordinador, que les había permitido crear aquel sitio, enseguida el resto de las casas les copiaron la idea, pero entre alumnos y coordinadores se pactó el silencio, por lo que no hubo mayores problemas, ni con los maestros, ni con el director.

Cuando pasó la media hora de descanso y tuvieron que volver a las aulas, a Draco le vino a la cabeza el hecho de haber dejado plantada a Hermione, pero lo único que podía hacer ya, era esperar con mucha paciencia, a que pasaran las tres horas siguientes, e ir entonces a buscarla para almorzar juntos.

Aquellas horas que precedieron al almuerzo, se hicieron agotadoramente largas e intensas, era un hecho que los profesores pretendían así, subir el nivel académico, y sólo los que lograran ir sorteando cada prueba con éxito, aprobarían el trimestre.

A la una, como tenía planificado, Draco se dio toda la prisa que pudo, y casi corriendo llegó al salón en el que supuestamente estaría Hermione, pero al echar un vistazo dentro, vio que estaba casi vacío, por lo que seguramente ya habría bajado a la cafetería. Salió del aula y bajó a buscarla allí, encontrándose con que aquello era inmenso y habían cientos de personas, sería imposible encontrarla, por un momento, se puso a buscarla mesa por mesa de las que tenía mas cercanas, hasta que notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo,

- ven - dijo Pansy - estamos sentados en aquella mesa del fondo - le indicó señalando el lugar opuesto al que miraba.

- Pans..., hola..., estoy buscando a Hermione -

- no la he visto - dijo ella con indiferencia y mal gesto en la cara.

- es que, quedé con ella para almorzar juntos - Pansy lo miró rodando los ojos y le respondió con fastidio.

- pues ya aparecerá, seguro que ella también te está buscando, ven - dijo volviendo a tirar de su brazo y casi arrastrarlo, para llevarlo con ella a la mesa de sus amigos - será mejor que te quedes quieto en un sitio -

Para equivocación de los dos, Harry y Hermione, habían decidido ponerse manos a la obra con el primer trabajo que tenían que entregar, por lo que se subieron de la cafetería a una de sus salas, varios refrescos y sándwiches, así no perdían el tiempo y mientras comían, iban elaborando un croquis de lo que sería el primer informe. Hermione se había tomado muy en serio la meta de superarse a sí misma, y había encontrado la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

No se vieron durante todo ese día, y por la noche, cuando Draco fue a buscarla a su habitación, su compañera Olivia le dijo que aun no había llegado, a Draco le pareció un poco raro, por lo que se dispuso a buscarla, sala por sala de su casa, después de un buen rato de largo recorrido por territorio Gryffindor, pudo ubicarla en un pequeño salón cercano a los patios interiores.

Para su gran disgusto e incomodidad, estaba con Harry y con Cho, contra la muchacha no tenía nada realmente, pero él sabía de sobra que no era de su agrado, y por lo tanto no perdería cualquier mínima oportunidad para "llenarle la cabeza a Hermione, de cucarachas" y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era algo que le preocupaba bastante.

Cuando se acercó al trío, estaban tan concentrados que ni se inmutaron de su presencia, solo levantaron la vista de los libros, después de varios minutos de ser observados, Draco carraspeó rompiendo el silencio,

- Hola Hermione - Harry y Cho le miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro,

- Hola Draco - respondió ella con tranquilidad.

- Siento no haber aparecido esta mañana, pero es que me entretuve en clase, luego te busque para almorzar, pero ya habías salido de tu aula, así que supuse que estarías en la cafetería, también te busqué allí -

- No bajé a comer, estaba en una de las bibliotecas, recopilando toda la información necesaria, para los trabajos que tengo que entregar este viernes -

- Ah... ¿a ti también te han mandado muchos deberes? -

- Uffff, ni te imaginas..., suerte que no lo tenga que hacer todo, yo sola -

- ¿ya tienes compañera? -

- voy a trabajar con Harry - el aludido levantó la vista para mirarlo un instante, y luego la volvió a fijar en los libros.

- Cho también nos está ayudando, la verdad es que nos ha facilitado mucho las cosas -

A Draco se le notaba realmente molesto, pero pese a su creciente irritación, mantuvo la compostura y logro que su voz sonara de lo más tranquila,

- ¿has cenado ya?, ¿porqué no haces un descanso y bajamos a renovar energías?, te ayudará a memorizar mejor, el tener el estomago lleno -

- ommm... gracias Draco... pero ya cené - le contestó señalando una bolsa, en la que todavía quedaban varios emparedados y yogures líquidos - si quieres nos vemos mañana ¿vale?, ahora estoy bastante liada, tengo muchísimo trabajo y no sé ni a qué hora me acueste, si tu quieres, voy yo a buscarte en cuanto tenga un hueco,

Hermione le hablaba sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno, él los miraba a los tres de brazos cruzados, y con expresión disgustada, pero no quiso interrumpir el estudio de Hermione con una rabieta tonta y sin sentido, y más sabiendo que él también tenía mucha tarea por delante, así que bufó, suspiró aburrido y se despidió de ella quedando en verse al otro día.

A primera hora, Pansy había ido en busca de Draco hasta su habitación, a pesar de que le había dejado las cosas muy claras, ella no parecía darse por enterada y le coqueteaba con gran descaro siempre que podía,

Blaise lo observaba todo con mucho interés, y se reía de buena gana burlándose de ambos, a ella le decía que era una arrastrada y una masoquista, y Draco le decía que era un calzonazos impotente y medio gay, y lo a amenazaba con llamar a algún coordinador para que lo cambiasen de habitación, por si habían "tocamientos" de noche.

Ese medio día, decidió no entretenerse con sus amigos, y en cuanto llegó la hora de descanso, salió a toda prisa para recoger a Hermione y almorzar con ella, cuando llegó, todo el mundo estaba saliendo de clase, con tanta gente en la entrada, no se veía nada, no alcanzaba a verla, y muchos le empujaban para que se quitara de en medio y dejara paso,

fue entonces cuando al girarse, la vio al final del pasillo, en medio de Cho y de Harry, se dirigían a la gran biblioteca, esta era la mas amplia y completa de todo el primer curso, por lo que la compartían las cuatro casas, todos los alumnos encontraban allí, los mejores libros para hacer con la máxima eficiencia sus trabajos.

Draco veía como en un segundo plano, cómo su chica se marchaba con sus mayores enemigos, la observaba hablar con ellos muy animada, y reírse con sus comentarios, parecía realmente cómoda con ellos, y desde luego mucho mas relajada y feliz, de repente, una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento,

- al fin te encuentro... - dijo Astoria, casi sin aliento, después de haber recorrido, cada planta, sala y pasillo, en su busca - ¿qué haces en Gryffindor? - preguntó extrañada,

- Hermione - contestó únicamente,

- Ah... emmm, ten tu almuerzo - le dijo entregándole una bolsa de papel, y agarrando con familiaridad su brazo - tenemos que irnos ya a la gran biblioteca, si queremos entregar a tiempo todos los deberes -

Astoria tiró de él, llevándolo en la misma dirección en la que iba Hermione, Draco pensaba decirle que no le apetecía estudiar en ese momento, y que lo dejaran para la tarde, pero aquello le dio una idea,

igual que los demás, estaba abarrotado con el trabajo, por lo que dedujo que coincidiría con Hermione muy a menudo en ese sitio, de ese modo podría espiar cada movimiento que hacía sin levantar sospechas, pues ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

Durante toda la semana, Draco se dedicó de la mano de Astoria, a seguir cada paso que Hermione daba, a cada descanso, a cada hora del almuerzo, merienda o cena, iba tras ella cual sombra fantasmal, pisándole los talones,

en cada hora, como el resto de sus compañeros, agarraba sus libros y se sentaba a hacer los deberes, o mejor dicho, lo intentaba, pues le era imposible concentrase, viendo cómo su mujer entraba en excesiva confianza, justo con la persona que mas detestaba.

Ella misma le había dicho que lo iría a buscar en cuanto tuviera un rato libre, pero los días iban pasando unos tras otro, y ya ni siquiera comían juntos, Hermione pasaba todo el rato con ellos, y él sentía que lo ignoraba de una forma casi insultante, los poderosos y destructivos celos, comenzaron a invadirlo, y lo inflaban como un globo a punto de reventar.

Pansy, siempre estaba rondando su mesa, y aprovechaba gustosa para meter cizaña entre ambos, le recalcaba con insistencia a su amigo, el ridículo tan grande que estaba haciendo, rogándole un poquito de atención a una mujer que no lo tenía en cuenta para nada, y que para colmo del desespere, no lo satisfacía en la cama,

- ella no se comporta ante los demás como tu esposa, no se preocupa por cubrir la mas mínima de tus necesidades, ni se muestra dulce y amorosa contigo - le comentaba siempre la Slytherin, - además, no oculta nada bien, la frialdad y la indiferencia que siente hacia ti, ¡y mira cómo se pasea por todo el campus, hombro con hombro con tu pero enemigo!, ¿¡que clase de matrimonio es el vuestro!?, ¿¡y cómo es que el gran... Draco Malfoy, se deja dominar, y pisar el terreno de esa manera tan flagrante!? - Pansy estaba encantada de desplegar todo su arsenal en contra de Hermione, se estaba divirtiendo al máximo,

- ¿has visto cómo se ríen? - preguntaba a Draco, haciéndole un gesto para que los mirase - seguro que se están burlando de ti, no me extrañaría que tarde o temprano te dejase, aconsejada por "sus amiguitos", eso sí que sería humillante, Draco Malfoy, abandonado por una impura... -

Obviamente, la rabia y el enfurecimiento de Draco aumentaban de súbito, asemejándose a un volcán en erupción, él sabía muy bien, cuales eran las intenciones de Pansy, sabía que tan solo pretendía fomentar entre ellos la discordia, y contraatacar metiéndose por medio, e intentando que volviera a acostarse con ella,

pero por mucho que se esforzase, no le era posible quitarse de la mente, la lacerante idea de que parte de lo que la venenosa Slytherin decía, podría ser cierto, la duda se le hacía cada vez mas grande y tormentosa, y La herida de celos y envidia que resquebrajaba su corazón, se hacía ya evidente para todo su grupo de amigos,

Blaise y Theo trataban una y otra vez de que saliera con otras chicas y liberara tensiones, cosa que sólo lograba estresarlo más, y Pansy, con su habitual obsesión por volver a conquistarlo, se había quedado pasmada, tras ser echada por Draco, de su habitación un buen número de veces, ella insistía en esperarlo por las noches en ropa interior, metida en su cama, o le hacía furtivas visitas muy temprano al despuntar el alba, y trataba en vano de meterse con él, en la estrecha cama.

Draco se desesperaba con su actitud y la sacaba del cuarto irritado y somnoliento, y haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos y réplicas de su amiga.

Astoria se había mantenido un poco la margen, solo se dedicaba a escucharlo y evitaba hacer cualquier comentario o sugerencia, poco a poco él se fue relajando a su lado y se iba soltando cada vez más, en poco tiempo, Astoria se convirtió en su mejor confidente.

Al final de esa semana, todos los alumnos fueron entregando sus trabajos, todos ellos nerviosos, asustados, contentos, aliviados o expectantes, esperaban con impaciencia recibir de un momento a otro, las primeras calificaciones y puntos para sus casas, se sabía relativamente poco, pero la gente hablaba de que ya había una casa ganadora, de todas formas, no todo el mundo estaba recibiendo buenas noticias aquel día,

Astoria y Draco, habían sido el blanco de duras reprimendas a lo largo de toda la jornada lectiva, y ciertamente estaban justificadas, pues no habían entregado ni siquiera la mitad de los deberes que les habían mandado, ella sola se había tenido que encargar de realizar lo poco que estaba terminado, era una cantidad bastante insuficiente, de entre más de diez materias, sólo tenía completas las tareas de dos, tenían muy buenas presentaciones, pero era más que insuficiente.

Draco no la había ayudado, no había hecho absolutamente nada, no había hecho ni un sólo informe, ni los esquemas, ni tesis de ningún tipo ni nada, no había escrito en sus cuadernos ni un sólo renglón, él se había pasado toda esa semana, como un autómata, siguiendo por todas partes a Hermione, abría los libros para disimular, y se amargaba minuto a minuto, viendo cómo sus rivales captaban al instante y sin esfuerzos, toda la atención de la mujer que amaba,

ellos disponían de todo su tiempo a sus antojos, juntos estudiaban, se divertían, pasaban el rato, y comían, y Draco se sentía completamente invisible para ella, todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, influyó de una forma abismal en el interés, la concentración, y la disposición de rendir como debía en clase, sin darse apenas cuenta, había dejado de lado sus estudios, sus notas ya no le preocupaban.

Cada uno de sus profesores, que habían advertido el abrupto cambio, en detrimento de su alumno, y de la actitud de éste, frente a sus deberes, le fueron reprendiendo y amonestando con severidad, para que rectificara de inmediato, pero para desgracia de Draco, los más estrictos, sacaron la conclusión de que con advertencias no iban a conseguir mucho, por lo que se decidieron a mandarles a sus padres, algunas lechuzas informativas con el seguimiento diario de sus lecciones.

Draco sabía que estaba metido en un buen lío, pero sus amigos los tranquilizaron diciéndole, que ya inventarían unas buenas excusas, y si les era posible, sobornarían a los consejeros de su casa para que intercedieran por él, ante sus padres y sus maestros.

Por el contrario, a Hermione le había ido de maravilla junto a Harry, ellos dos, junto a Cho y su compañero, se habían pasado largas horas, cada día, preparando y elaborando con sumo cuidado y detalle, cada trabajo que les habían mandado, cada tarea era perfecta, todas estaban correctamente terminadas, y contenían un pequeño dosier adjunto, con información adicional, y además habían conseguido entregar todos los deberes, adelantándose un día a la fecha impuesta.

La noticia de ultima hora, era que Gryffindor se había adelantado al resto de las casas en la entrega de los trabajos, una vez corregidos y evaluados, se les otorgó el beneplácito de ser, los ganadores del primer curso,

Harry y Hermione, habían sacado la nota más alta de su aula, de su casa y de su curso, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos, profesores, compañeros, guías y coordinadores..., todos los felicitaban, y por haberse adelantado un día a la entrega con unos magníficos resultados, el director concedió a Gryffindor cien puntos para su casa.

Sus compañeros estaban locos de contentos, y para celebrar el triunfo, les prepararon una fiesta el viernes por la noche que duraría hasta el amanecer, sería la primera juerga universitaria de todo el primer curso, y para variar un poco y no caer en rivalidades, sería una fiesta de puertas abiertas, todas las casas estaban invitadas, todas sin excepción.

Algunos de los alumnos encargados de la organización, vieron que el espacio se les estaba haciendo demasiado pequeño, pidieron permiso a una coordinadora para trasladarse a uno de los salones de actos que era inmenso, nadie les molestaría allí, y todo el mundo cabría sin problemas, una vez con el sitio escogido, comenzaron a llevar los mejores equipos de sonido, la mejor música, y buena bebida en abundancia, el alcohol era algo que no debía faltar, estaba prohibido pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo sobornando a los requisadores, que hicieron la vista gorda por un día, - "total..., un día es un día, ¿qué puede pasar?" - se preguntaron.

….

Cuando Hermione, Olivia, y Cho, terminaron de arreglarse, bajaron las tres juntas a la fiesta, la música sonaba de maravilla, la gente se divertía riendo, charlando y bailando con los colegas, y en las barras que habían improvisado, se hacían autenticas apuestas por quien bebía más,

el novio de Olivia la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás, y besando su cuello, ella le presentó a las chicas y le mencionó que Hermione, junto con Harry eran los homenajeados, él por su parte ya lo sabía, puesto que estaban en boca de todos, pero de igual forma la felicitó, y les comentó que él era el capitán del equipo de Quiddich, y que posiblemente si tenía tiempo, podría ser elegido para entrenar al equipo de béisbol.

Se acercaron a la barra a por algo de beber, antes de que comenzara a escasear, y mientras esperaban mezclándose con el barullo de la gente, Harry, que ya los había visto desde la otra punta, se unió a ellos, declinando la invitación de otra nueva bebida, pues había bebido mucho, y pronto empezaría a marearse.

Harry había llegado junto a Filiph, el chico que tanto le gustaba a Cho, ella no era nada discreta, y el jovenzuelo en cuestión, que era todo un presumido, se dejaba adular encantado, Harry le pegó un codazo, para que dejara de comportarse, como si fuera el David de Miguel Ángel, y el novio de Olivia, que se divertía con la escena, le dijo que la sacara a bailar de una vez por todas, Cho sonrió con picardía, y Filiph la agarró de la cintura y la llevó hasta la pista, tras de ellos, les siguieron Olivia y su novio, y Hermione, como una niña pequeña, tiró del brazo de Harry obligándolo a bailar con ella,

éste arrastró los pies y se quejaba de que estaba cansado, pero la verdad era que no tenía muy buen ritmo, cosa que lo avergonzaba bastante.

Como si lo hubieran intuido, enseguida llegaron las melodías lentas, Hermione, que rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello de su amigo, miraba de tanto en tanto con disimulo, a cierta parejita, que parecían empezar a entenderse muy bien, Filiph y Cho se besaban sin pudor alguno, se susurraban palabras al oído, se sonreían, y luego se volvían a besar.  
Harry, que no se había dado cuenta, miró por curiosidad hacia donde lo hacía Hermione, abriendo los ojos y la boca como platos,

- ¡pero bueno!, ¿¡estas viendo lo que veo yo!? -

- jajajajaja... si, ¿qué te parece?, ¿no crees que hacen muy buena pareja? -

- psss... no se... -

- ¡Harry! -

- ¿¡qué!?, ¡tiene demasiados músculos! - Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada - parece que en vez de abrazarla la fuera a aplastar... - Hermione le soltó y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con gesto interrogante - jajajja, naaaa... es una broma, si que creo que hacen buena pareja - le dijo volviéndola a abrazar por la cintura - solo espero que no sea el típico jugador de Quiddich chulito, con centenares de chicas a sus pies, dispuestas a cumplirle todos sus bajos deseos, no me apetece nada tener que plantarle un puñetazo en su "bonita cara" por defender a Cho -

- no creo que ocurra eso..., se le ve muy a gusto con ella, se le ve muy... -

- se la quiere beneficiar, ¡está claro! - soltó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Harry Potter! -

- Hermione... no seas cría, además, se le nota a leguas -

- Bueno... si eso es lo que quiere ella también...-

- Nosotros no somos quienes para meternos -

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, el alcohol se había terminado ya, pero ese no fue motivo para que la gente se marchara, siguieron divirtiéndose con los pocos refrescos que quedaban y con la excelente música, el ambiente, lejos de ser tenso y conflictivo, era de lo más eufórico y un tanto caótico, todas las casa habían colaborado un poco poniendo su granito de arena, y por supuesto, en aquel salón que estaba a reventar, parecía que ya no cabría una sola alma más.

Todo primero estaba allí, los únicos que no habían hecho acto de presencia, fueron el grupito de Draco y sus amigos, Cho y Harry habían hecho todo lo posible para que no aparecieran por allí, a estropearles el momento, y algunos alumnos de Slytherin se comprometieron a entretenerlos toda la noche, para mantenerlos bien alejados del lugar, sin embargo no contaron de que en la universidad era casi imposible esconder una fiesta, y muy pronto se corrió el rumor de que Draco y los suyos no serían bien recibidos si se presentaban allí, aquello era algo que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Como a las dos y media de la madrugada, Theo le hizo una visita nocturna a la guapísima Claris Anderson, hija y nieta de unas de las modelos más famosas de todo el reino unido, y con quien se había enrollado día si y día también, desde que comenzó el nuevo trimestre,

al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que no estaba, su compañera tampoco, y dedujo que lo mas probable era que ya se hubieran ido a sus casas, de fin de semana.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su sala, por una de las silenciosas y vacías galerías, se cruzó con tres de sus compañeros de casa, y escuchó los comentarios que hacían, acerca de la pasada de fiesta que Gryffindor les había preparado a Potter y a Granger, Theo se les acercó y les preguntó directamente si lo que decían era cierto, a lo que le contestaron con una amplia sonrisa, que bajara al primer salón de actos y lo comprobara por el mismo.

Como era de esperar, al saber eso, Theo corrió como un dardo a contárselo a Draco, en un principio no le creyó, pero cuando su amigo le dijo el sitio en el que se encontraban, su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos, a cierta hora de la noche, algunos de sus compañeros con quienes casi nunca hablaban, los habían ido a buscar a todos, para retarlos durante toda la noche, a competir en largas partidas de póquer y billar, él no le había dado mucha importancia a ese detalle, pero en cuanto supo que la fiesta que habían montado era en honor a Harry y Hermione, dedujo de inmediato que el primero se las había apañado muy bien, para deshacerse de la molesta presencia de su archienenmigo.

A Draco se le transformó la cara en pura ira, y sin perder mas el tiempo, ni escuchar los ruegos de sus amigos y compañeros, salió disparado como una bala, hacia el lugar en la que aún se celebraba la fiesta.

Una vez allí, comprobó que lo que decía su amigo era cierto, el salón estaba abarrotado de gente, la música no podía estar más alta, y era casi imposible moverse, como pudo, se fue zambullendo entre la marea de estudiantes, se podía decir que encontrar a Hermione iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, solo con la idea de no poder siquiera acceder a la barra, ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que intentó dar un rodeo yendo hacia uno de los portones de salida, pero en ese momento le empujaron, y tropezó empujando a su vez, a una pareja que bailaba a su espalda, aquellos no eran otros que Harry y Hermione.

La visión de ellos dos, abrazados y sonrientes, bailando al son de una suave melodía, provocaron que Draco perdiera la noción del tiempo, la materia, y sobre todo el don del raciocinio, para él, verla a ella en brazos de Harry, era demasiado, era intolerable, inadmisible, algo imposible de asimilar.

Su irritación, que se había convertido en ira, ahora se transformaba en cólera, sus ojos parecían casi ensangrentados de las rojeces que tenía, su mandíbula duramente apretada temblaba de rabia, y sus puños cerrados, parecían que en cualquier momento, deleitarían al público con una sorprendente exhibición.

Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione, enfurecido y loco de celos, ella y Harry, que en ningún momento se esperaron su presencia, fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo para dominar la situación,

-¿¡te diviertes, Hermione!? - masculló Draco - ahora me doy cuenta, de lo bien que se te da eso de darme esquinazo, ¡pensé que tendrías la cortesía de invitar a tu marido a tu fiesta! -siseó a su oído mientras la agarraba con fuerza del brazo y tironeaba de ella, - ¿¡no dices nada!?, ¿¡no te da vergüenza la forma tan asquerosa en la que te estas comportando!?, ¡ya veo que te importa una soberana mierda, que hablen de nosotros! -

-¡para ya! - intervino Harry - déjala en paz, Malfoy -

-¡tú no te metas, sucia rata de alcantarilla!, ¡contesta Hermione!, ¿¡es que quieres restregarme en las narices, delante de todo el campus, lo bien que te lo pasas perdiéndome de vista!?, ¿¡pretendes que yo me aguante, el verte las veinticuatro horas del día, con este capullo!?, ¡TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA MISMO! - gritaba Draco a Hermione, zarandeándola por el brazo, y tirando de ella,

-¡que la dejes en paz! - le gritó Harry, dándole un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo,

-¡Harry no! - gritó Hermione, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Draco se levantó del suelo y acto seguido, le estampó a Harry un potente puñetazo en la nariz, inmediatamente le dio otro, y luego otro, y ya no pudo parar, Harry trató de defenderse, golpeándolo en la boca y en una ceja, y en cuestión de segundos, estaban rodeados de toda la multitud que era espectadora de la pelea en la que se encontraban enzarzados, todo el mundo los miraba, incluso había cesado la música, Hermione, que no sabía que hacer, intentó separarlos, pero fue apartada por los dos, para que no estuviera en medio, ya que ninguno de ellos quería que recibiera un golpe equivocado.

El espectáculo no les duró mucho, poco después de los primeros puñetazos, fueron separados por cuatro guardas, que hacían ronda en esa zona, y como la música había parado, se escuchaba con todo lujo de detalles, el sonoro escándalo que habían liado, los guardas los llevaron sin pensárselo dos veces, al despacho del director, éste ya estaría descansando en su casa, pero le enviaron una lechuza de urgencia explicándole el problema, y diez minutos después de que el animal emprendiera el vuelo, recibieron la respuesta de que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Los dos sangraban, Harry tenía la nariz rota y un pómulo amoratado, y Draco tenía roto el labio inferior, y una ceja, aún así no les permitieron ser atendidos hasta que llegó el director - primero a la enfermería - dijo claramente enfadado, en cuanto vio el deplorable estado en el que estaban - luego decidiré qué hacer - finalizó.

Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar, un mes de expulsión para cada uno, y la correspondiente visita a casa de los padres, o tutores de los alumnos implicados.

Lucius casi entró en estado de shok, cuando fue despertado por las doncellas hacia el frío crepúsculo, le comunicaron muy preocupadas, que el señorito Draco acababa de llegar a la mansión junto con el director de la universidad,

él sabía muy bien, lo que significaba eso, habían expulsado a su hijo, y era por una falta grave, ya había cometido otra falta grave con anterioridad, excediéndose en el trato con un superior, y ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca de una inadmisión definitiva,

él y Narcissa se vistieron a todo correr, y se apresuraron a recibirlo con la mayor cortesía y amabilidad posible, ordenaron que les sirvieran una taza del mejor café y los mejores pastelillos.  
Pese a todo, ellos sabían que las circunstancias que hacían inevitable aquella visita, no eran nada buenas, y el director, que aunque no era nada severo, era conocido por no saltarse nunca las normas, y acatarlas al pie de la letra, traía el gesto tremendamente disgustado y bastante incómodo.

Se asombraron mucho al ver el aspecto de Draco, Narcissa no sabía ni qué decir, pero cuando el director mencionó el nombre y el apellido del otro muchacho en discordia, comprendieron el comportamiento de su hijo, lo que nadie le había aclarado a Lucius, era el verdadero motivo de la escaramuza, no obstante, el director le advirtió, que metiera en cintura al joven cuanto antes, porque otra mínima falta más, o si seguía sacando unas notas tan bajas, no tendría mas remedio que expulsarlo definitivamente y darle su plaza a algún estudiante que esperase con su beca.

Después de las aclaraciones pertinentes, el director se despidió y Lucius mandó a Draco a su habitación - ya hablaremos más tarde - sentenció, Draco aprovechó, para poder descansar un rato y dormir más tranquilo en su cama, ya que se sentía cansado y adolorido,

sus padres estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la mañana, y a las once y media, Lucius llamó a su hijo nuevamente a su despacho, para desayunar los dos a solas, y tener una conversación de hombre a hombre.

A Draco le estaba costando beber de la taza, le dolía mucho el labio, intentaba dar pequeños sorbos, pero le dolía hasta soplar, su padre lo observaba en detalle, tenía magulladuras por todo el rostro, y la ceja partida en dos, el tomaba en silencio su taza de café, y Draco no le podía mirar a la cara, sabía que su padre acababa de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, y por algo que ni siquiera había cometido él.

-¿y Potter? - preguntó Lucius, interesándose sorprendentemente por su estado,

- le he roto la nariz, y... una mejilla creo - Lucius esbozó una leve sonrisa y algo en su mirada se iluminó,

- ¿quién pegó primero? -

- yo - la sonrisa de Lucius se amplió, pero enseguida se le borró de la cara por completo - en realidad... el me empujó, yo caí al suelo, me levanté... y le di el primer golpe -

-¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que has hecho?, ¿eres consciente de la situación en la que estas?, ¡dos faltas graves, en cuatro meses!, ¡que vergüenza!, ¡y ahora te trae el director expulsado!, ¿¡y qué significa esto!? - le preguntó Lucius, mostrando las cartas que todos sus maestros le habían enviado, comentándole las bajas calificaciones de su hijo, y su pasmosa indiferencia al respecto - ¿¡me quieres explicar, qué demonios te está pasando!?, ¡tu madre y yo, no te estamos pagando la educación más cara que existe, para que la deseches por el retrete!, ¡nuestro patrimonio familiar, no está para que lo dilapides a tu antojo!, ¡tirar el dinero a la basura, aunque se tenga de sobra, es una auténtica insolencia!, ¿¡y a qué narices te dedicas en clase!?, ¿¡acaso te pasas los días de fiesta en fiesta!?, ¿¡cómo es que no enrojeces de la vergüenza!?, ¡todos tus profesores hablan mal de ti!, ¡qué humillación!, ¡esto no puede seguir así, Draco!, ¡no te lo puedo consentir más!, ¡vas a estar estudiando y recuperando cada asignatura, las veinticuatro horas del día!, ¡y olvídate de descansar los fines de semana!, ¡ y no comerás en el comedor con tu madre y conmigo!, ¡te llevarán los alimentos a la biblioteca!, ¡no harás descansos para tomar el té!, ¡te acostarás cada día a las doce, y te levantarás a las cinco!, ¡y te prohíbo cualquier salida de la mansión!, vas a sacar adelante el trimestre Draco... - continuó cansado e indignado - yo me encargaré de que así sea..., bien... ¡es todo! -

-¿puedo retirarme, padre? - preguntó Draco, con la mirada baja,

-si, ve directamente a la biblioteca, pero antes... hay algo que quiero saber - Draco levantó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad - le pegaste a Potter porque él te había empujado, ¿no es así? -

- si -

-¿y porqué motivo te empujó él a ti? -

- porque... Hermione y yo estábamos discutiendo y en un momento de enfado, la empecé a zarandear, entonces él se metió por medio y me dijo que la soltara, pero como yo no lo hacía... bueno, ya sabes el resto -

-¿zarandeaste a Hermione?, no es propio de ti, lastimar físicamente a las mujeres, ni aunque sean tus enemigas, ¿qué te llevó a cometer semejante falta?, ¿y porqué discutisteis? -Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, no sabía muy bien qué contestarle a su padre, si no lo hacía quedaría en evidencia, pero si lo hacía, podría descubrir muy fácilmente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, su padre aún esperaba su respuesta, y comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Draco, te he hecho una pregunta -

- Yo... había una fiesta que daba Gryffindor, y la vi bailando con Potter, y... bueno... al fin y al cavo, estamos casados, todo el mundo lo sabe, no es oportuno que vean a la esposa de un Malfoy, bailando con otro hombre, y menos con ese cretino -

- Es comprensible ¡pero no hasta el punto de haber hecho que te expulsaran!, es importante guardar las apariencias Draco, pero mira lo que has logrado con una actitud exagerada, una cosa es dejar claro a todo el mundo que sois un matrimonio convencional, sin problemas de ningún tipo, y otra cosa muy distinta... es llegar al punto de ganarte la expulsión por tu estúpida pelea con Potter, a causa de esa muchacha, no lo entiendo... además, vosotros pertenecéis a otra generación, y estabais en una fiesta rodeados de un montón de personas, no tendría porqué importarte que ella bailase con otro, se supone que los jóvenes tenéis una manera mas abierta de ver las cosas, ¡sinceramente, me decepcionas Draco!, ¡no pareces hijo mío!, pero lo que de verdad me desconcierta... es el declive que has tenido académicamente, ¡nunca te había pasado nada parecido!, nunca habías sacado malas notas hasta ahora, y el problema no es que sean malas... ¡es que son tan terriblemente malas, que todos tus maestros me han enviado cartas, preguntándome qué clase de educación habías recibido antes!, ¡no puede ser Draco!, ¡esto no puede ser!, en el colegio eras de los primeros de tu casa, y con el profesor Dawson, llegaste a conseguir un nivel casi inmejorable, sé que la universidad es difícil y estricta, ¡pero tú nunca habías sido tan indisciplinado!, ¿¡qué es lo que te está pasando!? - Draco que ya estaba harto de aguantar aquel chaparrón de reprimendas, le soltó irritado lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ,

-¿¡quieres saber la razón!?, ¿¡quieres saber porqué!?, ¡por ella!, ¡es por ella, padre!, ¡ella es el motivo de todos mis tormentos! - después de decir aquello, comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, Lucius lo miraba inexpresivo y en absoluto silencio, lo único que se escuchaba de fondo, era la suave llovizna que chocaba contra los cristales de las amplias ventanas, y el tic tac, de un largo y viejo reloj de pared, Draco trataba en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo, de encontrar una respuesta clara y creíble, que pudiera darle a su padre, sin que sonara a excusa, pero era inútil, Lucius lo conocía muy bien, no le podría mentir, y de todas formas, ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir haciéndolo.

- Por ella... - repitió Lucius, despacio y tranquilo, - te refieres a Hermione, ¿verdad? -

- Si - admitió un tanto vacilante,

- La causante de todos tus... tormentos - analizó pensativo y cruzándose de brazos - ahora sí que no logro entender nada, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de aclarármelo? - preguntó con sarcasmo - Draco dudó un segundo, pero finalmente decidió quitarse la mascara, y contarle toda la verdad, pues entendió que había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

- ya estoy cansado de tener que esconder todo el tiempo lo que siento, estoy más que harto de tener que fingir delante de todo el mundo, y no tengo porqué hacerlo, ya no tiene caso que lo siga haciendo, y ya que estamos hablando de hombre a hombre, "te lo voy a aclarar", lo que me ocurre es que estoy enamorado de ella, la quiero con toda mi alma, la amo con cada partícula de mi ser, y me enfermo de celos cuando la veo cerca de otros hombres, ¡en especial con el cara rajada ese de mierda!, ¡no lo soporto!, ¡ella es mía!, ¡no tiene ningún derecho a estar junto a ella!, ¡si pudiera lo despellejaría vivo!, -

Lucius, petrificado en su asiento, había entrado en estado catatónico, tenía los ojos desorbitados y respiraba con dificultad, parecía que le acabasen de dar la peor noticia de su vida, aquello era algo que no habría podido esperarse nunca, y por un momento, viendo la expresión de su padre, Draco temió que le fuese a dar un infarto, sin embargo, Lucius logró reponerse de su estupor, y con el ceño fruncido, pudo volver a interrogar a su hijo,

-¿qué has dicho?, disculpa... es que creo que te he entendido mal -

- no me has entendido mal, padre, la quiero - le dijo mirándolo fijamente - si, la quiero, quiero a Hermione - ¡ZAS!, sonó el primer guantazo que Lucius, con toda la mano abierta, había estampado contra la mejilla de su hijo,

- ¡no vuelvas a repetir eso, jamás en tu vida! - masculló severo,

- ¡es la verdad!, ¡la amo! - ¡ZAS!, sonó el segundo guantazo, todavía más fuerte que el anterior, que esta vez le hizo sangrar el labio cosido,

- ¡cállate!, ¡que sabrás tú de eso!, ¡no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas diciendo! -

- ¡yo sólo sé, que...!

- ¡silencio! - lo volvió a amenazar, levantándole otra vez la mano - tú no puedes sentir eso por ella!, ¡es una impura!, ¿¡es que no te das cuenta de la posición en la que estás dejando nuestro apellido!?, ¡es una sangre sucia!, ¡tú nunca podrás estar con alguien de su status!, ¡tú sólo estas confundido, por la presión de sobrellevar un matrimonio al que no has tenido otra opción que someterte!, ¡pero no la amas, hijo!, ¡esa no es la realidad!, ¡lo que ocurre, es que has mentido tan fantásticamente bien, que te has creído tu propio papel! -

-¡NO! - gritó Draco - ¡no es ninguna mentira, padre!, ¡es lo que siento!, ¡la amo y me da igual que sea impura o no!, ¡es la mujer de mi vida!, ¡la diosa fortuna me la entregó a mi! - ¡ZAS!, el tercer guantazo que Lucius dio a Draco, lo hizo caer de la silla en la que estaba sentado, el labio le sangraba bastante, y se sujetaba la cara inflamada, con una mano, se levantó tambaleándose del suelo, y quedó de pie, desafiante, frente a su padre - ¿¡quieres seguir pegándome!?, ¡adelante!, ¡puedes darme una paliza, si quieres!, no vas a conseguir nada, con eso, ¿te molesta escuchar la verdad?, ¿te enfurece?, ¿¡te da vergüenza saber que tu perfecto y digno sucesor, purasangre, se ha enamorado de una impura!?, ¡pues entérate bien, porque esa es la verdad!, ¡y me da igual si me das una paliza o me hechas encima todos los castigos del mundo!, ya no lo voy a seguir negando más, ¡ya no lo aguanto más!, tengo derecho a amarla y a ser correspondido, y ni tú, ni nadie, ¡ni nada!, conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión, es la mujer que he elegido para que me acompañe en la vida, quiero envejecer junto a ella, ¡y me importa una grandísima mierda, el status de sangre!, ¡todo eso me da igual, padre!, y... también me da exactamente igual, lo que penséis de mi, los demás, no me importa si os agrada o no, es lo que siento y punto, y lo tenéis que aceptar -

- tu madre y yo, jamás aceptaremos semejante aberración -

- pues siento decirte, que me trae sin cuidado lo que mi madre y tú penséis -

-Draco... es una autentica locura lo que estas diciendo, ¡no puedes amar a esa chica, en serio!, ¡es una tragedia para la familia!, esto es más grave de lo que yo pensaba... ¡no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!, ¡no tienes ningún derecho a hacernos esto!, ¡pienso ponerle punto y final, ahora mismo! - dijo poniéndose en pie - ¡mandaré una lechuza a Hermione para que venga de inmediato!, ¡no permitiré que esa mocosa ponga en evidencia...

-¡si te atreves a hacerle daño de alguna manera lo lamentarás! - le incriminó Draco, para la gran sorpresa de su padre, pues por primera vez en su vida, su hijo le plantaba cara y alzaba la cabeza por sobre la suya,

- antes de verte feliz junto a ella..., la elimino - masculló Lucius, con amargo odio. Draco se descontroló al oír aquello, algo en su cerebro estalló asemejándose a dos cables pelados que se hubieran rozado, casi en un acto automático y con toda su fuerza, propinó un puñetazo a su padre que perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡no te atrevas a dañarla!, ¡porque si lo haces..., me olvidaré de que eres mi padre, y estaremos enfrentados de por vida! –

Lucius no salía de su desconcierto, aun se palpaba la zona en la que había sido golpeado por su vástago, la situación le parecía irreal, una especie de alucinación, como un extraño delirio, pero para su amargura, estaba viviendo la más pura realidad

Soy consciente de que voy mal en clase, he de mejorar mucho, lo admito, y prometo sacar adelante este trimestre y el curso entero, prometo poner todo de mi parte para superar a mis compañeros de aula y de todo primero si me es posible, sé que es mi deber, y no causaré más problemas en el campus, no volveré a dar motivos para que me amonesten, seré un alumno ejemplar y el más aplicado, también cumpliré sin rechistar, cada uno de los castigos y normas que me has impuesto, no te daré más problemas, pero con lo que respecta a mis sentimientos hacia Hermione..., no tengo nada más que decir, no quiero escuchar absolutamente nada más, ni tampoco voy a cambiar de actitud, hace tiempo que tomé la decisión de entregarle a ella mi corazón, lo he hecho y no me arrepiento, no me importa si a los demás os complace o no, solo me importa mi vida con ella, ¡y soy yo el que no pienso tolerar, que ni tu ni nadie os entrometáis en mi camino!, ¡ni te pienso permitir que la molestes!, porque..., no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, bueno, ahora creo que sí lo sabes, las cosas son como son, padre, y no van a cambiar, amo a esa mujer, y mi destino con ella, ya está sellado, doy por zanjado el tema, espero que te haya quedado claro.

Draco salió del despacho de su padre, dejándolo al borde del suicidio, pero por fin había soltado lo que llevaba dentro, al fin se había quitado de encima la pesada carga, de un insostenible secreto, ahora respiraba tranquilo, no tenía nada que ocultar a nadie, estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo y de lo que tenía que hacer, y si eso significaba romper relación con todo su mundo, no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, solo le interesaba una cosa, reconquistar a Hermione, y para eso tendría que empezar de cero, siendo simplemente su amigo, y poco a poco iría destruyendo las duras capas de piedra, que protegían su frágil corazón del caprichoso, y a veces lacerante amor.

….

El sábado por la tarde, Lucius atendía en su despacho una visita muy importante, era verdaderamente especial, era la ultima carta que tenía guardada bajo la manga, para que sus planes salieran justo como deseaba, ahora se le presentaba un enorme contratiempo, con lo que le había confesado su hijo, pero aun no había aceptado supuesta derrota.

Él había utilizado todo su poder para amedrentar a una chiquilla, forzándola a casarse con su hijo, así, los había liberado a todos de una indudable condena en Azkaban,

el trato estaba muy claro, tres años de matrimonio guardando absoluto silencio en cuanto a los detalles del acuerdo, una perfecta apariencia de familia feliz, y a cambio mantendrían a la muchacha en cuestión, cubriendo todas sus necesidades, desde el mismo momento en que pusiera un pie en la mansión y empezara a vivir con ellos.

Pasados los tres años obligatorios por la Alianza de paz, se llevaría a cavo un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, y seguirían costeando los estudios de la chica y su manutención, hasta que terminase la universidad.

Lo que no cabía dentro de los planes de Lucius, era que en ese tiempo, ella y Draco se enamoraran, e hicieran realidad lo que en principio, tenía que ser una farsa en toda regla, pero Lucius sabía que todavía podía evitar lo que tanto temía, y pensaba hacerlo maquinando una eficaz estrategia, utilizando un anzuelo perfecto que no podía fallar.  
Ya se había convertido en algo personal, Draco tenía que volver a ser el que era.

La lluvia parecía menguar un poco, pero el cielo nublado por completo, no dejaba traspasar ni un solo rayo de sol, y el denso manto de niebla que lo cubría todo, comenzaba a disiparse, pronto empezaría el deshielo.

Aquella tarde fría y oscura, estaba siendo aplacada por la ardiente chimenea que caldeaba todo el ambiente, la leña chisporroteaba y desprendía un sutil aroma a pino, pero este era casi anulado por la latente fragancia de las gardenias y magnolias Persas, típico perfume de mujer altiva y magnética, consciente de sus encantos, y orgullosa en extremo de ellos.

Sentada frente a él, con un muslo cruzado sobre el otro, hacía gala de su exquisita elegancia luciendo con perfecta soltura, una ajustada falda de delicada seda negra que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, tenía una insinuante abertura a un lado de sus largas piernas, que terminaba enfundando sus pies con coqueta gracilidad, en unos vertiginosos y aterciopelados tacones de aguja,

se había quitado la chaqueta, y la había colocado sobre el respaldo de su cómodo asiento, adornando la sensualidad de su cuello, llamaba la atención un sencillo pero hermoso collar de perlas, que anticipaba la gustosa visión de lo que su pulcra blusa blanca de raso, evocaba con la sórdida magnificencia de un par de botones abiertos, ésta dejaba entrever cierta parcialidad de sus voluptuosos pechos,

ella explotaba su atractivo como si de una mina de diamantes se tratara, y se deleitaba con disimulado orgullo, comprobando la evidente reacción que causaba en el sexo masculino.

Su mirada era fija y profunda, su rostro sereno y con aire de suficiencia, reflejaba la tranquilidad y familiaridad que sentía ante su anfitrión, de tanto en tanto, se llevaba a sus labios de un intenso rojo escarlata, una copa muy fría de lemonchello, y también de tanto en tanto, soltaba con elegancia y cierto halo de misterio, algunas bocanadas de fino humo.

Casi nunca fumaba, sólo muy de vez en cuando, sólo en "circunstancias especiales".

- tú dirás... - le dijo ella, directa y expectante,

- necesito de tu ayuda - respondió Lucius, sopesando sus respuestas - se trata de mi hijo, quiero que lo alejes de ella - dijo agarrando su Whisky de fuego y tomando un buen trago - necesito que lo apartes de Hermione - ella levantó una ceja y contestó con un tinte de malicia,

- ¿no se supone que están felizmente casados?, ¿porqué habría yo de arruinar tan romántico matrimonio? -

- ahórrate los sarcasmos - continuó Lucius, con sequedad - Draco se ha enamorado de ella y eso no forma parte del trato, sabes perfectamente que es un matrimonio de conveniencia, y que dentro de, mas o menos año y medio, se tiene que romper, el problema es que mi hijo está enamorado, y se niega a entrar en razón, es capaz de arrastrar por el fango el apellido de la familia por esa chica, no lo puedo permitir, tú eres la formula mágica que me servirá para dividirlos, necesito que lo seduzcas, haz que te desee, tienes que hacer que Draco se olvide de ella de una vez por todas y para siempre, métete en su mente y manipúlala, y..., no le niegues nada, complácelo en todos sus caprichos, sólo así lograrás captar su atención y que coma de tu mano -

Ella dio un sorbo a su copa y apuró su cigarrillo, dejó caer algunas briznas de ceniza en el cenicero de mármol, y lo posó junto a la copa, en la lujosa mesa de madera de ébano, mientras lo miraba fijamente con la expresión seria y algo inquisidora.

- ¿y qué gano yo de todo esto? - preguntó con desdén,

- todo... lo que tú me pidas... - contestó firme y seguro, clavando sus fríos ojos en los de ella,

- ¿todo? - preguntó ella, entre incrédula y sorprendida,

- todo - respondió con la misma firmeza, durante varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, Lucius temió que se fuera a negar, o que sus escrúpulos le estuvieran impidiendo pensar con objetividad, pero nada mas lejos de aquello, pues la mayoría de las veces, prima el interés sobre la conciencia.

- Quiero desbancar a Hermione - respondió por fin - quiero ser la próxima señora Malfoy, quiero ser la sucesora de Narcissa, y quiero todo el imperio y la fortuna de la familia a mis pies - concluyó inflexible, Lucius se terminó de un trago lo que le quedaba de Whisky, la observaba con detenimiento sosteniendo aún, el baso vacío, los dos parecían entender que estaban a punto de cerrar el trato más importante de sus vidas, y posiblemente del entorno más cercano que los rodeaba.

- Seduce a mi hijo y te concederé todo lo que deseas - finalizó, ella sonrió levemente y él imitó su gesto, ambos se pusieron en pie y se estrecharon la mano con firmeza, Lucius se la retuvo un instante mas y le dio un breve beso, ante todo, él siempre presumía de ser un perfecto caballero, ella se colocó su chaqueta y agarró su bolso, pero cuando se disponía a girar el picaporte de la puerta para marcharse, Lucius la interrumpió - Astoria..., no puedes fallar, ¿comprendes? - la sonrisa de Astoria se amplió enormemente,

- Tranquilo Lucius, déjalo todo en mis manos -

….

A Draco le sorprendía bastante que Astoria lo visitase tan a menudo, sin duda se alegraba, pero le parecía raro verla en época de clases, cada tarde en la mansión, dispuesta a ayudarlo en los estudios,

ella le había explicado que había estado hablando con los maestros y con el director, y que les había hecho razonar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, ella y Draco se habían puesto como compañeros para hacer todos los trabajos y tareas del trimestre, y como él estaba todo aquel mes expulsado, tendría ella que hacer un esfuerzo tridimensional para poder ir entregándolo todo a tiempo, si es que era capaz de hacerlo, cosa poco probable para casi nadie, por lo que pidió permiso al director, para acudir a clases sólo en los exámenes de cada materia, y el resto del tiempo, se pondría al día con Draco para las recuperaciones y los deberes, y poder terminarlo todo con la eficiencia necesaria y dentro de cada fecha límite.

Lo que más curiosidad le causaba, era que le hubieran dado el permiso, y que a su padre no le importara que una de su mejores amigas de juergas y parrandas, estuviese a su lado gran parte del día.

De todas formas no le dio muchas vueltas al tema, ni lo habló con su padre, por si cambiaba de opinión, cosa que para nada le convenía.

Aparte de ayudarlo a recuperar un buen número de materias, Astoria también le traía su licores favoritos y un delicioso ron de almizcladas rosas purpúreas, era el que más le gustaba, le encantaba, aquel ron obscenamente caro, era un poco hipnótico si no se tenía mucho aguante, pero era un excelente desencadenador de la euforia y gran sensibilizador de los sentidos.

Lucius le había prohibido toda bebida alcohólica y también todos los descansos, pero Astoria le había contado que su padre confiaba ciegamente en ella, y que no se estaría preocupando por lo que estuvieran haciendo, ni le daría por rondarlos todo el tiempo que supuestamente, tenían que estar estudiando - tú sólo preocúpate por relajarte en mi compañía - le decía ella muy a menudo, él sonreía encantado, y ella iba analizando como en un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, cual sería su siguiente pieza a mover.

Al principio se dedicaban sobre todo a estudiar, entre los dos se iban examinando y calificando, pero en cuanto adquirieron una rutina diaria, fueron relajando las jornadas, después de las largas y pesadas horas que dedicaban a sus asignaturas, se tomaban algunas copas y charlaban con agradable y pacifica tranquilidad de todo un poco,

casi siempre saltaba algún tema en el que aparecía Hermione, y ella muy inteligente, aprovechaba para hacer alusión, a la buenísima relación que mantenía con su amigo Potter, y lo fantástico que les iba juntos y en conjunto, a la hora de competir en materias, siempre le comentaba lo bien que se les veía yendo todo el día juntitos, de un lado para otro por toda la universidad, riendo y bromeando "casi" como una parejita,

Astoria siempre le decía que todo el mundo comentaba el hecho de que estuviera tan unida a su mejor amigo, y que resultaba extraño que fuera tan fría y distante con su propio marido, según ella, al parecer, todos afirmaban que en realidad, el único amor que existía en aquel matrimonio, era el que Draco sentía por su mujer, una mujer que ni siquiera perecía quererlo de amigo.

A Draco todos aquellos comentarios, le amargaban con dureza el semblante, no hacía comentarios al respecto, pero Astoria no los necesitaba ella sabía que estaba dando en el perfecto clavo para desmoronar la relación entre ellos.

Una noche, cuando ya habían terminado de recoger los libros, Astoria vio cómo Draco se frotaba la nuca, y movía sus entumecidos hombros intentando desestresarlos, inmediatamente se colocó detrás de él

- déjame a mi - le dijo llevándolo a uno de los mullidos y confortables sofás - doy muy buenos masajes, te prometo que este te va a dejar como nuevo - le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y abrió varios botones de su camisa, con mucha delicadeza y eficacia en la presión, fue masajeando desde la nuca hasta sus omóplatos, era suave pero firme, conocía muy bien cada punto exacto que debía pulsar para obtener una relajación inmediata y el alivio ansiado, después de recorrer por completo casi toda su espalda, bajó sus manos hacia la parte mas baja abarcando toda la piel con las llenas de sus dedos, y comenzó de nuevo a recorrerla de arriba abajo en delicados movimientos circulares.

Draco estaba sumido en un profundo relax, cuando pudo notar los largos dedos de Astoria rozar lentamente su abdomen, plasmando en su piel una deliciosa sensación de cosquillas, del abdomen subió muy despacio a su pecho, y en ese momento decidió jugársela, sin mas preámbulos, fue llenando de besos, su cuello su nuca y sus hombros, giró su cara para besarlo, pero la voz de él, la detuvo en seco

- para - dijo Draco firme y despierto de esa curiosa ensoñación, Astoria todavía estaba abrazada a su espalda,

- ¿por qué? - preguntó ella, ocultando su ofensa,

- porque no está bien - dijo él, levantándose y colocándose bien la camisa - Astoria... -

- Draco, no hemos hecho nada malo, por favor no te enfades conmigo -

- No estoy enfadado, mira Astoria, yo quiero a Hermione, la amo y quiero serle fiel -

- Pero ella... ella no te quiere Draco, estas perdiendo el tiempo..., ¿no lo entiendes?, tu... matrimonio con ella... tú sabes muy bien cuál es la verdad, muy pronto os vais a divorciar, ella seguramente ya estará saliendo con otros chicos que le gusten -

- Será mejor que te vallas - masculló Draco irritado,

- El amor es cosa de dos, Draco, no sólo de uno, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar amando sin ser correspondido?, ¿y qué me dices del sexo?, ¿te cumple como debe?, ¿o te está tomando el pelo? -

- ¡VETE! - gritó enfurecido - por favor, vete, eres mi amiga y te aprecio, pero no te permito que te metas en esto, por favor déjame solo -

No tuvo más remedio que marcharse, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que haberse precipitado tanto, y aunque se deshiciera en excusas o disculpas, sólo serviría para que Draco empezara a verla como un problema.

Durante los días siguientes, Astoria se odió a sí misma, por haber corrido tanto, y haber hecho fallar de aquella manera su brillante idea, no encontraba la forma de desencantarlo de Hermione, por muy mal que le hubiera hablado de ella, o por mucho que le hubiera insinuado que ella ya lo estaría engañando con otros, no veía muestras de reflexión por su parte, ni tampoco tuvo una sólida certeza de haberle creado la duda, lo que sí pudo notar, fue una aguda y controlada ira que camuflaban una intensa mezcla de tristeza y soledad.

Tenía que agarrarse de aquello como fuera, porque aquel par de malsanas y melancólicas sensaciones, se convertirían en su única vía de escape, siendo con gran efectividad, la única arma que podría utilizar, para matar el amor que Draco sentía por la mayor rival con la que se había encontrado.

Ella se negaba a admitirlo, se intentaba auto convencer de que Hermione no le llegaba ni a la suela de sus altos tacones, no era la clase de mujer que valía para competir con ella, carecía se Status, de rango y de fortuna, no provenía de una "raza superior" no era pura sangre, no era nada sofisticada ni en su conducta ni en su indumentaria, y no parecía confiar demasiado en sí misma, era extremadamente aplicada en los estadios, hasta el punto de esconderse de sus problemas tras ellos, apenas disfrutaba de los placeres mundanos, y no se atrevía a explorarlos con soltura, por no hablar de que había escuchado casi por la propia boca de Draco, que era terriblemente reprimida y vergonzosa en cuestiones sexuales,

en definitiva, Astoria no entendía qué era lo que veía Draco en aquella muchacha simple, pueril, y carente de esencia femenina, le resultaba ilógico lo que Draco sentía por ella, se le hacía tan irracional que casi rozaba lo enfermizo, y era precisamente eso, lo que no podía soportar, el hecho de que pareciera estar cegado o absorbido por algún extraño conjuro, o quizá una especie de magia ancestral a la que ella lo estuviera sometiendo, porque de otro modo le era imposible de entender, y justo llegando a esa conclusión, se le ocurrió un nuevo plan perfecto, algo que como le había prometido a Lucius, "no fallaría" .

Por fin tenía en mente una magnífica solución, para erradicar de raíz, el fortalecido brote de un amor prohibido que no estaba destinado a sobrevivir, ahora, exultante y feliz por su gran hallazgo, sabía con exactitud cual era el siguiente paso a seguir, la gloria acababa de llegarle como un inmenso regalo a su mente, el arma con la que desbancaría a Hermione, "amortentia".

La sencilla idea de utilizar filtros amorosos para llevarse a Draco Malfoy a la cama, no solamente resultaba demasiado fácil y poco elaborada, era una idea que miles de chicas habían tenido en mente, y otro alto porcentaje había intentado llevar a cavo, mostrando una osada y grandiosa estupidez, pues como la inmensa mayoría de filtros y pócimas caseras, dejan un reconocible rastro más que evidente casi para cualquier mago o bruja poco experimentado.

En general, la amortentia solía servirse en bebidas para obtener un resultado mas duradero, y también para camuflarse mejor, era un filtro amoroso muy generalizado, se comercializaba muy bien, y se solía vender o comprar con la intención de gastar una broma, se obtenía sin problemas en cualquier bazar o mercado, todo el mundo conocía los efectos que causaba y mas o menos su duración, nadie se asombraba mucho si era victima de dicha pócima, y aunque no hacía mucha gracia, tampoco era motivo de juicios o denuncias.

Cuando Draco entró en su primer año de colegio, Lucius le enseñó de inmediato lo que era la amortentia, para qué servía, y quienes la solían utilizar.

Lucius tenía especial interés en que su hijo se cuidara mucho de cualquier filtro amoroso, era muy consciente de la importancia de su apellido y del valor de su fortuna, por lo que intuía que Draco podía convertirse en una golosa pieza de caza para todas las muchachas del colegio y del mundo mágico, él sabía muy bien que la mayoría de aquellas chicas, se morían por formar parte de una de las familias más acaudaladas y poderosas que existía.

Draco aprendió a reconocer la amortentia como la palma de su mano, siempre seguía el consejo de su padre de revisar cada bebida que le brindaban manos ajenas, en especial de las mujeres desconocida.

La amortentia tenía la capacidad o el supuesto efecto de oscurecer al mínimo el color de la bebida en la que se hallaba mezclada, pero esto también podía pasar con otras pócimas, o si la bebida estaba muy fría, o si estaba en mal estado. Otro punto a analizar, era el olor, en general, no lo cambiaba, o si lo hacía, era demasiado sutil como para notarlo en el momento, y la gente casi nunca lo percibía, por otro lado estaba el sabor, un ligero sabor dulzón en la punta de la lengua y ligeramente amargo al final de esta, era una clarísima prueba de que lo que se bebía, llevaba aquel filtro, claro que si eras un poquito cuidadoso, y unías un color mas acentuado, con un olor más intenso, y un sabor algo distinto, ya no podía caber ninguna duda, aquello era amortentia pura, sin embargo había algo a lo que la gran mayoría no prestaba ninguna atención, el entorno cercano, mucha gente que había sido víctima del filtro amoroso, lo había recibido de personas muy cercanas, o en las que confiaban incondicionalmente.

Astoria lo tenía muy claro, como hizo en los primeros días de expulsión de Draco, estudiaría con él todas las mañanas y tardes, y también los fines de semana, a la universidad solo iría por obligación a los exámenes, pero el resto de su tiempo lo pasaría con su amigo y compañero, aprovecharía los parones de los almuerzos, descansos y meriendas para verter en sus bebidas una buena dosis de amortentia, y poco a poco el arte de la seducción daría su suculento y preciado fruto,

Astoria esperaba tener a Draco rendido en sus brazos de un momento a otro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Durante tres semanas seguidas, estuvo aderezando cada vaso, copa o taza de té que Draco se llevaba a la boca, con la esperanzadora amortentia,

él no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de que estaba siendo hechizado, confiaba plenamente en su amiga, pero por otra parte, él tampoco le había dado ni una sola muestra o señal de que empezara a sentirse atraído por ella, y ella, muy indignada y furiosa, no comprendía porqué razón, no estaba surtiendo efecto la dosis que le daba a Draco con mucha habitualidad,

comenzaba a padecer insomnio, caminaba enfurruñada de un lado para otro en su habitación, preguntándose a sí misma dónde estaba el fallo, y analizaba cada posible error que hubiera cometido, hasta que llegó a una desagradable conclusión - la fuerza del amor... - pensó - ¡eso es!, ¡el amor! - se decía con asco y fastidio,

Draco estaba profundamente enamorado, el amor es un sentimiento fuerte y duradero, se podría decir que es lo mas fuerte que hay, incluso más que el odio, por amor, una madre da la vida por sus hijos, por amor, la gente se sacrifica y sufre, por conseguir el amor de una mujer, se han librado miles de batallas... - ¿hay algo que pueda vencer al amor? - se preguntaba con cierto cinismo, - ¿pero qué es la amortentia?, ¿no es un derivado del amor?, más bien es una copia bastante ridícula y defectuosa, pero... ¡ya lo tengo! - pensaba pletórica para sí, - triplicaré la dosis, y atenuaré el sabor añadiendo una parte de elixir de nubes -.

Nuevamente había dado con la solución, pero con lo que no contaba, era con los efectos secundarios.

Durante la siguiente semana, Draco empezó a sentirse extraño, a veces sin motivo alguno, su pulso se aceleraba, en otros momentos sentía vértigos y mareos, era algo momentáneo, pero no lo dejaba indiferente, también comenzó a tener continuas jaquecas, y muchas veces vomitaba por las noches, entonces fue cuando empezó a preocuparse y le contó a Astoria que llevaba días, sintiéndose mal, ella le decía que no se preocupara, que lo mas probable es que estuviera nervioso por que dentro de nada volvería a clases, le decía que por eso los vómitos, y el tema de las jaquecas y mareos, lo achacaba a que necesitaba descansar más,

ella le propuso hacer los descansos de la hora del té, más largos, le hizo ver que se lo merecían , después de tantos esfuerzos.

A Draco no le pareció mala idea, y una de esas tardes, se dejó conducir por ella hasta su habitación, en la que haría una larga y plácida siesta, Astoria estaría en una de las habitaciones contiguas para invitados, y no lo molestaría, cuando ella salió, él se tumbó en la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cerró los ojos, y no tardó en coger un esperado y reparador sueño.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero se sentía mucho mejor, descansado y sin ápice de dolor en la cabeza, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pensaba abrirlos enseguida y ponerse en pie para merendar algo, y retomar las clases.

En el mismo instante en el que entreabrió los ojos con extraña pesadez, supo que algo raro le estaba pasando, la habitación parecía girar ligeramente, y a pesar de estar tumbado, se sentía flotar por encima de la cama, pensó que estaba alucinando, y más, cuando vio a Astoria frente a él, completamente desnuda.

- Astoria... - se quejó en voz casi inaudible - ¿qué es esto...?, ¿qué me pasa...?, esto no es real... no puede serlo... - ella se acercó y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, bajó su cremallera, y metió la mano por dentro de su bóxer, Draco gimió sintiéndose en llamas,

- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin sexo, cariño mío? - le preguntaba ella, masajeando su miembro,

- no... - susurraba Draco, luchando contra su involuntario placer.

- Tienes derecho, Draco..., siente... goza... mírame... mira mi hermoso cuerpo, ¿te gusta?, ¿no te parece bello?, Draco... ¿no quieres tocarme?, soy toda tuya..., mis pechos... mi sexo..., soy tuya de los pies a la cabeza -

- No... - suspiraba Draco, - Hermione... -

- Sssshhhhhhhh... cierra los ojos mi dragoncito - decía ella, que ya lo había desnudado del todo - cierra los ojitos e imagina que soy ella... ¿la quieres a ella?, puedes tenerla en tu mente - Astoria se llevó el miembro de Draco a su boca, y comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo con mucha experiencia, consiguiendo el resultado que deseaba.

Draco sucumbió, no pudo hacer otra cosa, el deseo y el placer lo vencieron, cerró los ojos, e imaginó que era Hermione - no te preocupes... será nuestro secreto - susurró en su oído, mientras lo cabalgaba a buen ritmo, liberando su éxtasis.

Durante todo lo que les quedaba de mes, se acostaron una y otra vez, lo hacían casi todos los días, por la mañana y por la tarde, algunas noches, ella se quedaba a dormir, y otras, solo llegaba, disfrutaban durante horas de sus encuentros, y luego se marchaba.

Astoria había ganado una pequeña victoria, su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que había imaginado, se sentía plena y eufórica, ya solo faltaba el toque final para poder llevar con orgullo el apellido Malfoy.

….

A Hermione le costaba admitir ante sus amigos, que echaba de menos a Draco, ella sentía que lo habían expulsado por su culpa, de alguna forma se sentía culpable de su inmenso retroceso académico, muchas veces había intuido que Draco podía padecer una ligera depresión, enseguida había desechado la idea, pero todo el mundo hablaba de sus malas notas, y de su falta de interés, algunas veces había escuchado a sus maestros hablar de él, y todos ellos coincidían en una cosa, no les cabía la duda de que estaba enamorado, hablaban entre ellos de que siempre ocurría lo mismo, el muchacho se enamoraba hasta la médula, y fallaba drásticamente en todas las materias, pero en cuanto la muchacha le hacía un poquito de caso, repuntaba como una veloz flecha y se ponía a la par con sus compañeros, era la clásica pauta de conducta.

Ella le echaba de menos, y lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido con Harry, no le había gustado nada la forma en la que Draco la había tratado delante de todo el campus, pero sólo en ese momento entendió que estaba muerto de celos, que aunque sólo eran infundados, lo machacaban cada vez más.

La conciencia la estaba matando, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de Draco iba cada vez peor, a causa de que se había alejado de él, y estuviera compartiendo todo su tiempo con Cho y con Harry.

El tema de la expulsión era otra cosa, ambos se habían enzarzado en una pelea, y ambos habían sido expulsados por eso, pero quedaba muy latente el motivo "ella", se había peleado con Harry, por ella.

A Harry también le extrañaba mucho, pero para su sorpresa, pensaba mucho más en Draco que en él, y cuando lo hacía, se le clavaba una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

Ese hecho, hacía que Hermione sonriera menos, comiera menos, y durmiera menos, también se llevó varias reprimendas por no estar atendiendo en clase, y sus amigos no entendían lo que le estaba pasando, sobre todo Cho, que la veía cada día más pagada.

Lo ultimo que terminó de hacerla sentir mucho más culpable, fue recibir una lechuza de Lucius, en donde le pedía que se quedara en la universidad, durante todo el mes que Draco estuviera expulsado, ya que su presencia le haría perder la concentración y los buenos progresos que estaba haciendo para salir adelante.

Para ella, era un premio no tener que presentarse en la mansión, en la universidad se sentía como en ningún sitio, libre, feliz, despejada de cargar con una apariencia que no le gustaba nada, y aliviada de tener que soportar todo el tiempo, el yugo de quienes la oprimían.

Pero aún así, pensaba mucho en Draco, y en la actitud que había tenido con él, desde que habían entrado en la universidad, se le hacía injusto que siempre hubiese sido él, el que siempre hubiera estado pendiente de ella, siempre fue él quien la buscó, y ella siempre había estado muy ocupada.

Se sentía mal por ello, era verdad que no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, y que estaba abarrotada de trabajos, pero no podía evitar sentir que había hecho mal, rechazando su presencia, todas las veces que él fue en su busca.

- Hermione... - dijo Cho - ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? -

- ¿a mi? - contestó sorprendida.

- siiiiiii..., a ttiiiiiiiii -

- nada -

- no me digas que nada, llevas casi un mes como metida en tu mundo... -

- ja..., ¿metida en mi mundo?, ¿y cual se supone que es ese?, ¿el muggle? -

- ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡no eres tu misma!, - se quejó,

- Cho..., lo siento, si no te estoy prestando mucha atención -

- ¿pero... qué es lo que te ocurre?, es que... me preocupas -

- oh..., no es nada, tranquila -

- ¿que no es nada?, Hermione..., llevas mucho tiempo como..., ausente, ¿en qué piensas?, ¿es por Harry? -

- si..., bueno, es más por Draco -

- ¡Malfoy!, no se merece uno solo de tus pensamientos -

- Cho... no digas eso, de verdad que ha cambiado, aunque no lo creas, y no es el mismo, en serio, es una persona totalmente diferente -

- Es un Malfoy, Hermione, esa clase de magos no cambian nunca -

- No te estoy diciendo que sea el hombre mas bueno del mundo, solo te digo que ha cambiado, es mucho mejor persona, ya no es como antes, te lo juro, es... amable, caballeroso, atento... dulce... -

- ¿dulce? - preguntó Cho, frunciendo el ceño,

- ahora es una buena persona, Cho, no seas tan severa con él -

- severa..., Hermione, ¿qué sientes por él? -

- ¿qué siento por él? -

- si, ya me has oído, y quiero escuchar la verdad por favor, soy tu amiga - Hermione no pudo desviar la escrutadora mirada de su amiga, que la obligaba a reflexionar sobre sus mas íntimos sentimientos, no se pudo esconder entre mas palabras disfrazadas, ni mas excusas preparadas, simplemente suspiró vencida, notando como sus almendrados ojos se aguaban,

- ¡Merlín...! - se quejó Cho, negando con la cabeza, al ver caer algunas lágrimas retenidas - ¿te gusta? - preguntó vacilante, temiendo la respuesta, pero Hermione solo afirmó con la cabeza - ¿tanto te gusta como para llorar por él...? - preguntó esta vez preocupada,

- más que eso... - susurró,

- estas enamorada... - afirmó Cho, Hermione no contestó ni hizo ningún gesto, pero para su amiga era un hecho mas que evidente, Cho suspiró un poco decepcionada, pero apartó su rencor y su odio hacia Draco, y decidió darle el mejor consejo que pudo - mira..., a mi Malfoy nunca me ha gustado, y seguramente no me gustará jamás, siento decirte que es muy probable que no le perdone nunca, y lo mas seguro es que todos tus amigos piensen igual que yo, Harry..., bueno, está claro que lo odia, Ron y su familia... Neville... Luna..., y muchísima gente de la universidad tampoco lo pueden ver, van a llevarse mal con él, de por vida, es así Hermione...,y es normal, y si se enteran de lo que yo acabo de confirmar, vas a ser testigo de cómo todo tu entorno te va a ir dando la espalda, y Harry hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para quitártelo de la cabeza, estoy segura de eso, y de todo lo demás, pero... - suspiró con cierto temor - pero Hermione..., no hay nada mas importante y maravilloso que el amor, si de verdad lo amas... - Cho dudó un segundo de lo que iba a decir - date una oportunidad con ese chico, Hermione, lo que opinemos los demás, no tiene porqué importarte, nosotros no tenemos derecho a manipular tus sentimientos, ni tu corazón, tienes... todo el derecho del mundo a quererlo y a estar con él, aunque eso signifique perder a algunas personas que te aprecian... -

- Cho... - susurró Hermione, con un hilo de voz,

- ¡mándanos al cuerno, Hermione! - gritó molesta y divertida - date una oportunidad con él... creo que es lo que necesitas..., yo te prometo que no me voy a entrometer, y haré todo lo que pueda por mantener a Harry a raya, jajajaja -

- jajajaj... lo veo difícil -

- no tendrá más remedio que entenderte -

- ¿y si no lo hace? - preguntó Hermione, preocupada,

- bueno..., no adelantemos acontecimientos, ya pensaremos en algo -

- gracias, Cho... -

- no me des las gracias, esto no me hace sentirme nada bien, sólo espero que Malfoy no te rompa el corazón, es algo que siempre se le ha dado muy bien - dijo algo entristecida.

….

Draco y Astoria llegaron a la universidad, dispuestos a comerse aquel trimestre de un bocado, estaban muy animados y con muchas ganas de volver, después de todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho el mes anterior.

Comenzaron el primer día con muy buen pie, el nivel en las aulas no había cambiado, lo supieron nada más llegar y encontrarse con que ya tenían que hacer frente, a un examen de cada asignatura, y muchos trabajos que entregar para el final de esa semana, no se pusieron nerviosos ni dejaron que les invadiera el estrés, al contrario, enfrentaron muy bien la situación, poniéndose manos a la obra, y sacando el máximo partido a sus cerebros.

Sus compañeros los habían recibido como siempre, con bastante cordialidad y las típicas burlas y bromitas pesadas, aunque por otro lado, a todos se les notaba cierta preocupación por alcanzar las notas impuestas, se notaba el desasosiego en el ambiente.

Astoria le había contado a Pansy su conversación con Lucius, y los planes que ambos tenían en mente, le había contado hasta el ultimo detalle, y la emoción y las increíbles ganas que tenía de lucir el apellido Malfoy, una vez hubiera pateado a Hermione.

Pansy, que se había quedado anonadada, y no salía de su asombro, abrazó a su amiga abalanzándose sobre ella, y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo, le daba mucho ánimo, y le decía que donde ella había fallado, Astoria triunfaría, tenía muchísimos trucos y consejos que compartir con ella, quería ayudarla a alcanzar aquella gloria, tanto como si de ella misma se tratara, ya era una cuestión de honor, una cuestión de "supremacía de razas".

Las dos juntas, tenían que derrotar a la impura, y nada mejor que aliarse, para ser más fuerte que el enemigo.

Astoria no pensó que Pansy, le fuese a entusiasmar tanto la idea, de hecho, creyó que llegaría a subirse por las paredes en un ataque de celos, pero como la propia Pansy le decía - si Draco no puede ser para mí, nadie mejor que tú para adueñarse de él, supongo que no hará falta que te diga, que te prefiero mil veces a ti, antes que verlo con la sangre sucia -

La noticia de que Astoria sería la nueva esposa de Draco, lejos de sentarle a Pansy como una patada en el trasero, la llenó de dicha y de felicidad, eso para ella solo significaba una cosa, por fin Hermione desaparecería de su vidas, y era algo que iba a ocurrir con la rapidez de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En uno de los descansos, mientras hablaban en el baño de las chicas, de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, a Pansy se le ocurrió una nueva táctica ideal para ir acelerando la deseada y esperada ruptura entre Draco y Hermione, esto no sería posible formalmente hasta que ella cumpliera los diecinueve años, fecha en la que terminaban los tres años de matrimonio obligatorio, pero lo que sí podían hacer, y era lo que realmente les interesaba, era que Draco olvidara a Hermione y se enamorara de Astoria.

Pansy se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo y le iba comentando lo que podían hacer para ir separándolos, Astoria, que ya no aguantaba más las ganas de orinar, entró en uno de los baños, mientras la escuchaba atenta, todo era muy fácil, y estaban en el lugar adecuado para que todas las condiciones se dieran, sólo tenían que ser "perseverantes, inflexibles y eficaces" comentaba Pansy, altiva y orgullosa,

- ¡mierda!, ¡joder! - soltó Astoria, aún dentro del baño - Pansy frunció el ceño, extrañada,

- ¿va todo bien? - preguntó con curiosidad, Astoria suspiró con desagrado,

- si... es que me ha bajado la regla... ¡maldita sea...! ¿no tendrás una compresa verdad?, no llevo ninguna encima -

- mmm... no - respondió Pansy, revisando su cartera - pero tengo tampones, ¿te valen? -

- ufff si... ¡me salvas la vida! Gracias... - contestó Astoria, aliviada - pan... no se qué haría sin ti, siempre estas cuando te necesito -

- jajajjaa, verás querida... para ganar... hay que unirse, ¡ahí está el secreto! -

….

Harry también había vuelto a clase, y estaba más dispuesto que nunca, a hacerle ver a Hermione, el terrible error que cometía estando casada con Draco, él suponía que los Malfoy habían encontrado la manera de tenerla asustada y coaccionada, y se había propuesto averiguar toda la verdad para poder ayudar a su amiga a librarse de aquella tortura.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, todos los alumnos estuvieron concentrados únicamente, en ir superando las duras pruebas que tenían que realizar, por consiguiente, tanto el grupo de amigos de Draco, en especial Pansy y Astoria, como el de Hermione, tiraron de ellos cada uno por su lado, absorbiéndolos y logrando así que ni siquiera coincidieran por los pasillos.

Harry interrogaba todo el tiempo a Hermione, con respecto a los motivos que la habían llevado a casarse con Draco, y Astoria y Pansy habían decidido celebrar una fiesta solo para Slytherin después del agotador par de semanas de exámenes, y de ver el maravilloso resultado obtenido, gracias al hecho de "haberse aliado y trabajado en conjunto".

Draco también estaba contento, todos los profesores que antes le habían amonestado, ahora lo felicitaban por su inmensa y notoria mejoría, y por su magnífico talante en las aulas, estaban sorprendidos por su cambio, y le comentaban que si seguía así, pronto se convertiría en un alumno realmente brillante, pues ya empezaba a superar a los de sus propios salones.

Todo Slytherin acudió a la fiesta que habían organizado las chicas, todos menos Theo, que se había marchado ese mismo viernes a su casa, para descansar todo el fin de semana y desconectar un poco de la exigente universidad.

El sábado por la noche, cuando se disponía a darse una ducha para salir a dar una vuelta, recibió una llamada que le pareció un poco rara, pero no dejaba de agradarle,

- ¿diga? - dijo contestando aquel aparato muggle, que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños,

- ¿no pensarás acostarte a dormir tan temprano, verdad?, apenas son las doce...- Theo sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza,

- ¿qué haces tú, manejando un móvil?, que yo sepa, odias todo lo muggle -

- era la única forma de localizarte, no creas que me hace gracia, además... creo que hay... huelga de lechuzas o algo así... -

- ¿huelga de lechuzas?, ¿y eso qué se supone que es? - preguntó intrigado,

- a mi no me lo preguntes..., ¿quieres?, yo no tenía ni idea de que las lechuzas se hubieran constituido en un sindicato, de hecho..., jajajaja, ni siquiera sabía que se entendían entre ellas -

- ¿y a qué debo el placer de oír tu voz, en mitad de mi fría y solitaria noche? -

- ¿estás solo en casa? -

- mis padres han ido a ver a mis abuelos, ya sabes que estoy hecho polvo, así que... entendieron que prefiriera quedarme -

- ¿estás ocupado ahora? -

- no especialmente..., pensaba bañarme y salir a dar una vuelta -

- ¿puedo ir a verte? -

- claro..., por supuesto -

- no tardaré mucho, ¿quieres que te lleve algo? -

- jajajaja... me mandarás al carajo -

- no..., no lo haré, en serio, te llevaré lo que me pidas -

- está bien... - rió divertido - tráeme la colección porno de Blaise -

- ¡eres increíble...! - sonrió negando con la cabeza - está bien, dame media hora ¿de acuerdo?, te veo en un rato - terminó, y colgó el teléfono.

….

Aquel trimestre finalizó, para surte y triunfo de algunos, y desgracia y lamentos de muchos,

menos de la mitad habían conseguido los resultados esperados en sus calificaciones, muy pocos habían conseguido sacar notas medias en todo, y sólo a un puñado de alumnos, los habían puntuado con las notas máximas, entre las casas ganadoras estaban Slytherin y Gryffindor, y entre los alumnos que lo habían aprobado todo con sobresalientes, estaban Astoria, Draco, Harry y Hermione, a cada casa ganadora se la volvió a premiar con cien puntos y a cada alumno, con cincuenta puntos adicionales.

Era cierto que la universidad podía ser cruelmente dura y estricta, pero sólo de esa manera podían saber el verdadero nivel de cada discípulo, para valorarlos individualmente y saber si pasarían el curso o no.

Draco y Hermione no se habían vuelto a ver, ni habían coincidido desde la expulsión, él había estado completamente cegado por una brutal sobredosis de amortentia, y a penas comenzaban a cesar sus efectos,

había estado todo ese tiempo muy pendiente de sus estudios, y muy controlado por su grupo de amigos, en especial de Astoria, con la que no había tenido muchos reparos a la hora de acostarse con ella cada día,

siempre que ella iba a buscarlo, se le negaba, siempre trataba de recordarse a sí mismo, lo mucho que amaba y deseaba a Hermione, pero extrañamente, había algo que lo empujaba a sus brazos, su mente luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero notaba la existencia de una desconocida fuerza que lo impulsaba a ella con desmesurada facilidad - no me importa que no me quieras - le repetía Astoria, continuamente - yo sólo quiero pasar un buen rato, será nuestro secreto, nadie lo sabrá - Draco lo intentaba incansable, siempre lo intentaba hasta que no podía más, la amortentia era potente, mucho más si se tomaba por triplicado, ese era el verdadero y eficaz truquito de Astoria para conseguir meterse en la cama de Draco, todos los días.

Mientras tanto, ella y Pansy, lo mantenían alejado de Hermione, día tras día, y semana tras semana.

Llegó un momento en el que Draco comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal, y a tener altas fiebres con mucha frecuencia, eso, y la idea de Blaise de acompañarlo a San Mungo terminaron por poner punto y final, con mucha desilusión, la costumbre que había cogido Astoria de hechizar a Draco con filtros amorosos, y poco después, en cuestión de días, sus efectos cesaron por completo.

De todas formas, Draco no se atrevía a buscar a Hermione, todavía se sentía culpable por no haber podido controlar sus impulsos como debía, tenía todo el tiempo en su mente, el horroroso peso de la culpabilidad, golpeándolo y atormentándolo, no se explicaba qué era lo que le había pasado, él solo quería estar con Hermione, pero no había sido capaz de negarse a estar con otra,

si supuestamente la amaba, ¿porqué no se había podido negar?, eso era lo que Draco se preguntaba a sí mismo, hasta la saciedad, y también para aburrimiento de sus amigos que le decían lo lógico y normal de su actitud,

- ¡eres un hombre, Draco!, no te preocupes tanto..., ella no te da ni los buenos días, tu eres un hombre y necesitas sexo, es lo normal en nosotros, si ella no te hace caso... ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿guardar celibato eternamente? - le decía Theo - ¡sí tío! - coincidía Blaise - ¿cómo pretende que le seas fiel durante meses, si ni siquiera te deja estar cerca de ella?, ¿desde cuándo no lo hacéis?, dime, ¡es más!, ¿desde cuándo no la besas?, tiene que entenderte tío... ella misma te está empujando a los brazos de otra -

Aunque aquello podía ser cierto, Draco se sentía bastante mal, por haber sucumbido a otra de sus amigas, eso le hacía pensar que no se merecía un amor incondicional por parte de Hermione - un hombre y una mujer, deberían tener los mismos derechos y obligaciones - pensaba para sí, pero era algo que no podía compartir con sus amigos, pues seguramente lo ridiculizarían y no lo entenderían, él los conocía muy bien, y justificaban todos sus impulsos y malos comportamientos, en especial con las mujeres, alegando la gran diferencia que existía entre ambos sexos

- las mujeres están hechas para las diversiones, la crianza de los hijos, y la buena cama - le habían dicho siempre desde que eran tan solo unos críos, y se escudaban en su intrínseca educación machista, para no cambiar de actitud.

Pero otro de los motivos que mantenía a Draco alejado de Hermione, era que la había atosigado demasiado, y si seguía de aquella manera, sólo conseguiría que lo rechazase aún más, precisamente por eso y por su gran remordimiento de conciencia, decidió dejarla tranquila y no volver a buscarla, ni a acercársele hasta había que ella misma lo buscase a él.

Entendía perfectamente que para no perjudicarla más, debía darle un poco de tiempo para ella sola y respetar su espacio, en un principio, no pudo controlar sus ataques de celos, y eso lo había llevado a una peligrosa expulsión, y también se planteaba que posiblemente aquello había influido a la hora de acostarse con Astoria, era una duda que le rondaba mucho la cabeza,

había rechazado mil veces a Pansy, aun habiéndose acostado con ella con anterioridad, y no le había resultado nada difícil, sin embargo con Astoria, había tenido que luchar consigo mismo hasta casi perder el sentido - ¿¡pero porqué!? - se preguntaba una y otra vez, devanándose los sesos, era algo que le parecía rarísimo, pues aparte de haber calmando su calentura con ella, no sentía nada más allá, de un a simple y llana amistad.

Pronto se convenció a sí mismo de que sólo se debía preocupar por cumplir tres cosas, sacar las mejores notas de su casa, no volver a tocar a Astoria, y darle a Hermione, tiempo y espacio suficiente, para normalizar las cosas entre ellos y comenzar otra vez de cero con ella.

….

Hermione había estado pensando mucho en lo que había hablado con Cho, seguía teniendo cierta reticencia a aceptar que estaba plenamente enamorada de Draco, pero su amiga le había aconsejado que le diera una oportunidad a la relación que tenían,

ella sabía que todo aquello era muy complejo, y luego estaban todos sus amigos, Cho le había asegurado que perdería a muchos de ellos, todos esperaban que terminaran divorciándose en cuanto terminara el periodo obligatorio, la familia y los amigos de Draco también lo esperaban, y si no lo hacían, los dos entrarían en una terrible guerra contra las personas que supuestamente, mas los apreciaban.

Hacía casi tres mese que Draco se había incorporado a la universidad, al igual que Harry, y durante todo ese tiempo hasta que finalizó el trimestre, había estado absorta, aprobando cada examen de cada materia, entregando cada trabajo con rigurosa eficacia, y pasmosamente retenida por su mejor amigo, que requería toda su atención, como si de oxígeno se tratara.

Estaban casi todo el día juntos, siempre tenían deberes que hacer y tareas que terminar, a veces se les sumaba Cho, que los ayudaba encantada, entre los tres terminaban todo con mucha más rapidez, y podían disponer de más tiempo para descansar.

Harry las invitaba de vez en cuando al apartamento que había alquilado, con el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, y muchas veces, Cho le volvía a aconsejar que se acercase a Draco, aunque sólo fuera para saludarlo.

Harry hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, consiguió mantenerla alejada de él, durante una buena temporada, pero hubo un momento en el que ya nada le servía para retenerla, se le habían agotado las excusas, y se había quedado sin argumentos.

A principios de abril, Cho, Harry, y todos los amigos que Hermione había hecho en la universidad, empezaron a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños, pronto tendría dieciocho, y tenían que hacerle algo especial, esa era la idea, - algo muy especial, sin Slytherins cerca - decía Harry, Cho sabía que no podía discutir eso con él, y en cuanto éste se daba la vuelta, le decía a Hermione que buscase a Draco, y que como mínimo, retomaran su amistad.

Unos días antes de la ya conocida "fiesta sorpresa" Hermione se acercó un poco indecisa y casi obligándose a sí misma, hasta la casa Slytherin, todo el mundo la reconocía y la miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad de encontrarla allí, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, pero le había hecho caso a su amiga y se llenó de coraje para entrar en aquel territorio enemigo al suyo de toda la vida, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de poder ver a Draco y charlar un rato con él.

Igual que en su casa, habían muchas salas, pasillos, galerías y escaleras, de inmediato pensó que había cometido un error, pensó que no debía estar allí, ese no era su sitio, y notaba una desagradable y persistente sensación de "malos presagios", hacía meses que no había parado de tener malos augurios, sin embargo, prácticamente todo lo que había vivido en aquel trimestre había sido bueno, se llevaba muy bien con todos sus compañeros de clase, tenía una relación inmejorable con todos sus maestros y coordinadores, había conseguido ganar trescientos puntos para Gryffindor y ciento cincuenta para ella, y sus calificaciones eran excelentes,

dentro de lo que cabía, no se podía quejar, le estaba yendo mejor que bien, razón por la cual no entendía aquella molesta sensación, que inundaba su pecho a menudo.

Finalmente decidió marcharse de allí, sus pies fueron casi más rápidos que su mente, y se apresuraron a dar media vuelta y a cruzar todo el pasillo por el que había llegado hasta Slytherin, al final de éste, dobló la esquina hacia la derecha y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero justo al acercarse a ellas, una voz a su espalda la detuvo,

- Hermione... - Hermione se giró y quedó frente a Draco, que la miraba de un modo tan extraño que le fue imposible de identificar,

- hola... - dijo ella, tímida y mordiéndose el labio por los nervios,

- hola - respondió él, acercándose a ella un poco más - ¿qué... haces por aquí? -

- nada... - contestó tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica y creíble,

- ¿nada? - preguntó extrañado, analizando la situación,

- bueno... yo... es que... yo... - le estaba siendo imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que suspiró sintiéndose vencida y decidió marcharse de una vez - nada, me he equivocado de camino - se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero Draco la detuvo agarrando su brazo, y la giró para poder mirarla a los ojos,

- Hermione... ¿te has equivocado de camino y has venido a parar a Slytherin? - Hermione no supo qué contestar, estaba claro que mentía, y Draco lo sabía perfectamente - hace... casi tres mese que no nos vemos- le dijo sin reproches pero suplicando con su mirada, un minuto de su tiempo, - me alegro de verte, me alegro mucho... de verte - Hermione sonrió y quiso evitar con todas sus fuerzas que se le aguaran los ojos,

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte - le dijo sin perder la sonrisa,

- Estas preciosa... como siempre - Hermione desvió la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar y por nada del mundo se lo quería dejar ver, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de eso y se moría de ganas por abrazarla y consolarla,

- Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños, dieciocho ya... felicidades -

- Vaya... creí que se te había olvidado, gracias -

- Eso es algo que no se me olvidaría nunca, Hermione - le dijo mordiéndose los labios y reprimiendo las tremendas ganas que tenía de besarla,

- Espero que te lo pases muy bien, de verdad, sé que tus compañeros te están preparando una fiesta, todo el mundo lo comenta -

- Jajajaj... una fiesta sorpresa..., ven si quieres -

- No..., no quiero molestar a Gryffindor con mi presencia -

- No habrá problemas, te lo prometo, hablaré con todo el mundo -

- No... tranquila, disfruta en paz de tu cumpleaños con tus amigos - le dijo algo apesadumbrado y desviando la mirada hacia una de las salas, entonces se dio cuenta de que Astoria los contemplaba de lejos, y fulminaba Hermione con la mirada - ¿estás ocupada mañana por la tarde? -

- mmm... no, mañana no tengo clases, sólo tengo que hacer un trabajo, pero me pondré a ello por la mañana, tengo el resto del día libre -

- ¿qué te parece si tú y yo, celebramos tu cumpleaños mañana por la tarde? -

- emmm... -

- tranquila, será algo sencillo, estarás libre temprano, ¿qué me dices? - la forma en la que Draco la miraba, y su preciosa sonrisa, la derretían, casi había olvidado todo lo que él le hacía sentir, la calidez y suavidad de su voz, la profundidad de su mirada enamorada, el atractivo y envolvente olor de su masculina fragancia, el vientre se le oprimía y enardecía por estar entre sus brazos

- claro, me encantaría - contestó frotándose la piel erizada de sus brazos - hasta mañana por la tarde, entonces... - estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que Hermione pensó que la iba a besar, y así lo hizo, sólo que en vez de tocar sus labios, rozó suavemente su mejilla, Hermione se sorprendió, incluso se sintió algo decepcionada, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y se marchó de allí deseando que el reloj corriera, hasta alcanzar la tarde y volver a ver a Draco.

Al entrar en su sala, Draco fue consciente de la furia de Astoria, en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, ni tampoco quería que su amiga le montara una escenita de estúpidos celos, por lo que pasó en silencio por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, Astoria estaba atónita con su actitud, pero mucho más furiosa, y decidió seguirlo harta su habitación,

- ¿¡me quieres explicar qué ha significado eso!? - refunfuñó Astoria,

- ¿qué ha significado qué? - contestó Draco, indiferente tratando de quitar importancia a lo que para él, no la tenía,

- ¡te he visto hablando con Hermione!, ¿¡piensas ir a su fiesta!? -

- ¡no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago, Astoria! -

- ¡oh!, ¡genial!, ¡y yo preocupándome por ti como una imbécil!, ¿¡te das cuenta de que allí estará Potter!?, ¡volveréis a pelearos!, ¡Potter hará todo lo posible por provocarte y hará que te expulsen!, ¡Draco, No puedes ir!, ¡esta vez te expulsarán definitivamente! -

- ¡ya basta, Astoria!, su fiesta de cumpleaños es pasado mañana y yo no estaré presente, Hermione y yo lo celebraremos en privado, mañana por la tarde -

Astoria sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, aquello si que era una autentica amenaza para su plan, y si no le ponía punto y final de inmediato, podría terminar perdiendo la victoria que había conseguido,

- ¿¡EN PRIVADO!? - gritó colérica - ¡así que ahora la mosquita muerta, ya está dispuesta a abrirse de piernas! -

- ¿¡pero que demonios te pasa...!, ¿¡qué te importa a ti eso ? - le dijo dándole la vuelta y comenzando a enfadarse,

- ¡PUES ME IMPORTA! - di*o alzando aún mas la voz,

- Astoria..., Hermione es mi mujer, y mañana voy a celebrar con ella su cumpleaños, se que te cae mal, ¡pero no tienes derecho a ponerte así! -

- ¡SÍ QUE LO TENGO! -

- ¿¡quieres dejar de chillar de una vez!? - Astoria cerró de un portazo la habitación de Draco, y se quedó de pie frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con una llameante mirada que lo desconcertaba a más no poder, pues era la primera vez que la veía comportarse así - Astoria... - dijo bajando el tono de su voz y tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba

- ¿qué es lo que tanto te enfurece? -

- ¡lo que me enfurece y lo que no puedo soportar, es que después de tres meses luchando y esforzándonos para que saques adelante el curso, venga la sangre sucia esa , y de un sólo pestañear tire por la borda todos lo progresos que has hecho! -

- ¿qué? - Draco sonrió alucinado - pero Astoria... una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, el hecho de que la valla a ver, no significa que me valla a despreocupar de mis estudios, es más... creo que estaré mucho más animado, no afectará para nada en mis notas -

- no vallas a verla, Draco - le dijo seria y altiva - es lo único que te pido -

- no puedes pedirme eso - respondió él, que no entendía nada de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo - ella... es la mujer que amo, la necesito, necesito estar con ella, necesito verla y arreglar lo nuestro -

- ¿y tú y yo qué? - contraatacó ella,

- ¿cómo que tú y yo qué?, ¿qué me estas preguntando con eso? -

- ¡te estoy preguntando, dónde encajo yo en tu vida, Draco! -

- ¡somos amigos, Astoria!, ¡siempre lo hemos sido!, ¡ahí es donde tú encajas! -

- amigos... ¿¡amigos, Draco!?, ¡LLEVAMOS MESE FOLLANDO!, ¡UNA MIERDA, AMIGOS!

- ¡BAJA LA VOZ! -

- ¡NO PUEDES IRTE AHORA CON ELLA, DRACO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! -

- pero Astoria... ¡nunca hablamos de nada mas!, ¡fue sólo sexo!, ¡yo quiero a Hermione!, ¡sólo quiero estar con ella! -

- ¡PUES NO PUEDES!, ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR ACOSTANDOTE CONMIGO DURANTE MESES, Y DESPUÉS DESHACERTE DE MI! -

- ¡no somos novios!, ¡tú sabes que estoy casado con ella!, ¡siempre lo has sabido!, lo siento... tienes que aceptarlo -

- no Draco... - dijo ella cambiando su expresión y bajando la voz el que tiene que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos, eres tú - Draco suspiró agotado,

- no sé que es, lo que quieres que entienda, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -

- que la dejes -

- imposible -

- ¡IMPOSIBLE ES QUE SIGAS VIÉNDOLA! -

- ¿¡PERO PORQUÉ!? -

- ¡porque...! - Astoria dudó un momento, pero enseguida decidió llegar hasta el final y coronarse vencedora de aquella guerra - porque estoy embarazada, Draco - dijo en un tono más sosegado - estoy esperando un hijo tuyo -


	30. Te esperaré mil años, Parte 1

**Hola a todxs, antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a: Candice Saint-just, DobexiisDobs, Luna White 29, Sweet 163, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Sandy0329, guiguita, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios,**

**También te doy las gracias a ti Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, (¡aunque en serio te digo que me llegaste a asustar! O.o).**

**Muchas gracias también a quienes han puesto el fic entre sus favoritos, y ahora sin más dilaciones aquí les dejo el cap. Treinta, estará constituido en dos partes, y seguramente mañana o pasado la actualice.**

**Besos a todxs y cuídense mucho!**

**Capítulo 30: Te esperare mil años, Parte 1. **

Draco pareció no haber comprendido las últimas palabras de Astoria de hecho se sintió como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, frunció el ceño extrañado y le pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir,

- ¿cómo?, perdona... es que no te he escuchado bien, jajjajajjajaja, no he entendido nada, me pareció escucharte algo de que... -

- estoy embarazada Draco, me has escuchado bien, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo - le aclaró Astoria, firme y segura, pero mucho más serena y tranquila, Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez completamente aterrorizado y contrariado,

- pe, pe... ¿pero cómo que estas embarazada?, ¿¡como sabes que estás embarazada!?, ¡Y CÓMO QUE ES HIJO MÍO!, ¡ASTORIA!, ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBBARAZADA!, ¡no,no,n... NO ES POSIBLE! -

- hemos estado haciendo el amor durante casi tres meses, es posible - dijo ella tajante

- pe,pe,pero... ¡pero hemos estado tomando precauciones!, ¡no puedes estar embarazada Astoria!, de, de, debes de... de tener... uno de eso problemas que tenéis las mujeres, lo,lo ¡lo más seguro es que sólo sea un retraso!, ¡eso es!, sólo es un retraso, no estás embarazada, es sólo... un retraso, so, sólo un retraso - Draco no podía controlar su nerviosismo, casi temblaba, y comenzaba a enrojecer como una langosta a causa de la angustia producida por aquella bomba de noticia que le habían soltado sin siquiera prepararlo para ello, pero Astoria conservaba su tranquilidad y su autocontrol, y pensaba dejarle las cosas claras en ese preciso instante, ya no tenía por qué seguir esperando, había llegado su momento, sabía que había ganado su batalla.

- He estado algo preocupada porque no me bajaba el periodo, al principio no creí que fuese nada del otro mundo y al igual que tú, yo también imaginé que solo sería un simple retraso, pero he estado sintiéndome un poco rara, y comprendí que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, así que hace dos días me hice una prueba y dio positivo, esta mañana me hice otra que también ha dado positivo, las he guardado porque pensé que quizá las necesitaría, te las puedo enseñar si quieres, y es tuyo Draco, de eso estoy completamente segura, no me he acostado con nadie más -

- pero..., ¡pero tú me dijiste que estabas tomando precauciones!, ¡si!, ¡recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas tomando la pócima anticonceptiva! -

- sí, es verdad, la estaba tomando, pero a veces falla -

- ¿¡QUE AVECES FALLA!?, ¿¡PERO CÓMO QUE AVECES FALLA!?, ¡POR MERLÍN!, ¿¡SABES LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO!?, ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡NO! -

- Draco, cálmate por favor -

- ¿¡QUE ME CALME!?, ¡ASTORIA!, ¡LAS PÓCIMAS ANTICONCEPTIVAS NO FALLAN! -

- siento decirte que esta vez sí que han fallado, sé que es duro de asimilar la noticia..., yo también estoy un poco asustada... pero... -

- ¡NO!, ¡no estoy asustado Astoria!, ¡estoy alucinado!, ¿¡cómo es posible que haya ocurrido!?, ¿¡porqué!?, ¡con ninguna mujer me ha pasado esto!, ¡llevo... desde los trece años acostándome con cientos de chicas y jamás me ha pasado esto! -

- Draco..., para mí también está siendo difícil la situación, trata de calmarte, mira... si ha pasado conmigo... puede que signifique algo especial..., tú y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos diez años..., yo siempre he sido tu mejor amiga..., yo te di tu primer beso..., creo que es cosa del destino..., el destino nos quiere unir Draco..., nos ha mandado un niño que ninguno de los dos habíamos pedido..., ¡me he quedado embarazada aún tomando la pócima anticonceptiva!, esto solo significa una cosa, nuestro destino es estar juntos y... darle todo el amor del mundo a este bebé, es... casi un milagro que exista... -

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! - Draco empezaba a sudar y a marearse, no le hallaba sentido a nada de lo que estaba viviendo, se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una espantosa pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar, estaba bloqueado, - no puede ser cierto... - dijo con voz casi inaudible.

- A veces los anticonceptivos fallan.., no es culpa tuya Draco, ni mía tampoco, hemos hecho todo lo necesario para impedir que pasara... y aún así... ha pasado, Draco..., estamos predestinados, estoy dispuesta a ser la mujer que necesitas, la que de verdad te mereces..., seré la mejor madre para tu hijo... sólo deseo complacerte -

- ¡BASTA!, ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!, ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡esto...!, est..., ¡tienes que abortar!, ¡no puedes tenerlo!, ¡tienes que abortar Astoria! -

- ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?, ¡NO PIENSO DESHACERME DE MI HIJO!, ¡ES NUESTRO HIJO, DRACO!,¡NUESTRO BEBÉ!, ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME UNA COSA ASÍ!? -

- ¡tú no lo pediste y yo tampoco!, sólo nos traerá complicaciones, ¡somos demasiado jóvenes!, ¡estamos estudiando! -

- ¡somos mayores de edad!, somos adultos Draco, y he visto algunas embarazadas aquí, no tenemos porqué dejar los estudios porque vallamos a tener un hijo -

- ¿¡acaso no lo entiendes!?, ¡ninguno de los dos pidió traer al mundo un hijo!, ¡no lo deseamos!, ¡nos arruinará la vida!, y... - en ese momento le llegó a la mente la imagen de Hermione despidiéndose de él al pié de la escalera, con su dulce sonrisa y su mirada cálida y llena de ilusión, le llegó a la mente que hacía solo un momento, habían quedado al otro día para celebrar ellos dos solos, su cumpleaños, se sentía desesperado, se sentía miserable, sentía que le había vuelto a fallar a la chica que amaba - ¿porqué Astoria...? - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y un nudo en la garganta - ¿porqué me haces esto...? -

- ¡yo no te hago nada, Draco! - dijo ella con severidad - se que no me amas, y... - suspiró - se que no pediste un hijo, yo tampoco, pero está aquí, y va a nacer, ¿me entiendes?, va a nacer, no voy a abortar ni voy a hacer absolutamente nada que lo ponga en peligro, deseo este bebé, y va a vivir tanto si te gusta como si no, sólo espero que te comportes como un hombre y estés a la altura de las circunstancias - después de decir aquello, Astoria salió de la habitación de Draco, dejándolo, solo para que pudiera reflexionar y hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser padre,

él no lo pudo soportar, y por primera vez después de muchos años, rompió a llorar desolado y angustiado, Astoria estaba experimentando una especie de subidon de adrenalina, estaba muy nerviosa y muy excitada, pero increíblemente feliz y desahogada, tenía ganas de agarrar su escoba y salir a volar a toda velocidad, pero mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo y ver como estaba el día, cambió de opinión, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y eso sí que no podía esperar, pero aunque tuviese que hacer cincuenta mil cosas a cada cual más desagradable que la otra, en su cara permanecería fijada una enorme sonrisa de goce y satisfacción que nada ni nadie podría borrar, pues había vencido, estaba embarazada, y estaba decidida a tener a su hijo.

….

El jueves por la tarde, como había quedado con Draco, Hermione se arregló y bajó a uno de los hermosos jardines que daban a uno de los lagos del campus, era un lugar precioso, completamente verde y lleno de árboles y flores por todas partes, habían algunos bancos de madera para sentarse y algunas bonitas glorietas de piedra, también habían pequeñas barcas y varios grupos de cisnes con sus pequeñas y tiernas crías nadando en el agua cristalina,

no hacía calor, pero la temperatura había subido mucho, ya no hacía tanto frío, casi nadie llevaba ya sus abrigos, y el azulado cielo despejado, se iluminaba intensamente con el radiante y vigoroso sol de primavera, se escuchaban cantidad de cantos y trinos de distintos pájaros, y el lugar estaba repleto de nidos, las ardillas también se veían saltar de rama en rama persiguiéndose unas a otras en graciosos e incansables juegos, bandadas de mariposas danzaban y se posaban en los centros de las flores, y algunas abejas aprovechaban para libar y elaborar su preciada miel.

Sentada bajo un enorme castaño de Indias, cargado de ramilletes de flores, de color malva intenso, Hermione acomodaba sobre el césped que había limpiado, un pequeño mantel, y se disponía a sacar de su canasta, algunas bebidas y varios aperitivos que había conseguido de la cafetería hacía unos instantes, todo estaba recién preparado, algunos bizcochos y brioche que había escogido, estaban recién salidos del horno, y desprendían un delicioso aroma a crema de vainilla, arándanos, manzanas con canela y queso fundido.

No paraba de pensar en Draco, y en todo lo que le había dicho en el día anterior, recordaba su mirada encendida y deseosa, sus facciones masculinas y fuertes, su porte varonil e incitante, sus labios que esbozaban una leve y atractiva sonrisa, el agradable olor de su piel, tan familiar para ella, tan anhelante, y sobre todo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos,

el calor que evocaba, había sido una sensación casi dolorosa, lo deseaba, lo amaba, durante mucho tiempo se había resistido a admitirlo, pero su amiga Cho, le había aconsejado que se diera una oportunidad con él, y aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuese una buena idea, se había decidido a hacerlo, tenía cierto temor, del fondo de su corazón brotaba una especie de reserva, como si algo le indicara que se avecinaban malos tiempos, pero de inmediato desechaba esas percepciones, ella pensaba que quizá sólo fueran viejos miedos infundados, había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y amar a Draco abiertamente,

sabía que podía tener problemas, tanto con su familia como con sus amigos, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a ambos entornos junto al chico que amaba, si el todavía aceptaba, ella sería su mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra, su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, su amada, compartiría toda su vida con él, construirían su futuro juntos, formarían su hogar, y pasara lo que pasara, nunca más se alejaría de él,

ahora lo admitía, le costaba un poco pero lo admitía, le pertenecía a Draco, su corazón era suyo, solo para él, siempre sería así.

No se había dado cuenta de el momento en el que Draco se había acercado, estaba concentrada ordenando los alimentos en el mantel cuando vio su sombra reflejada en él, levantó la vista y le miró, sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para saludarlo,

- no sabía que estabas aquí - le dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba y besaba su mejilla - me alegro mucho de verte,

- yo también - respondió Draco, también sonriendo, pero Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo le pasaba, pudo ver en su expresión, algo forzado, como si no todo marchase como tenía que marchar, pero pese a todo, decidió no atosigarlo con preguntas, pues pensó que a lo mejor él mismo, si quería, le contaría lo que le estuviera pasando - felicidades - Draco le extendió una fina cajita alargada de terciopelo rojo, ella lo miró extrañada y curiosa,

- ¿qué es? - preguntó emocionada como cuando era pequeña,

- tu regalo de cumpleaños..., espero ser el primero..., espero que te guste, ábrelo, creo que te sentará muy bien - Hermione abrió la cajita y sus ojos resplandecieron, era una hermosa pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, estos tenían forma de rosas abiertas, y en una de las partes laterales tenían una vieja inscripción, " como mi amor por ti".

- Draco..., es..., es..., demasiado..., no puedo aceptarla -

- No digas eso Hermione... -

- Pero es que es..., demasiado bonita... no... ¡es magnífica!, no puedo llevarla..., es como para... una reina -

- Si, mi reina, eres mi reina, es perfecta para ti, por favor acéptala, deseo que la lleves -

- Pero Draco... - Hermione estaba increíblemente asombrada, aquella pulsera era una pieza única, era cierto que desde que había llegado a la mansión había tenido que lucir joyas, pero tampoco se lo tomaba muy en serio, pues para ella, todo lo que Narcissa le había comprado no le pertenecía, lo consideraba prestado, un disfraz, y cuando se marchase lo dejaría todo allí, pero aquella pulsera era diferente, se la había regalado Draco por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, y tenía una inscripción muy significativa.

- Acéptala Hermione, necesitaba darte algo especial, y esa pulsera tiene un significado especial -

- ¿qué significado tiene? - estaba maravillada, no solo por el impresionante regalo, si no por todo lo que entrañaba, y más que nada, por estar cerca de él, se moría por que la estrechara entre sus brazos y la besara.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado - los dos se sentaron a un lado del mantel y se recostaron en el ancho tronco del árbol, Draco abrió la botella de champagne que había traído y sirvió solo una copa que tenía intención de compartir con ella, con cierta sutileza pasó la mano por la espalda de Hermione, que casi inconscientemente se despegó del tronco y se estremeció, luego la atrajo hacia él, y la mantuvo abrazada, en parte para que no le molestara la corteza del árbol y en parte por el placer de sentirla junto a él - verás, esta pulsera es parte de mi herencia, perteneció a Elinor Deliuncourt, mi antepasada, ¿sabes quien fue? - le preguntó con voz suave y una mirada llena de ternura -

- Si - dijo Hermione conservando su sonrisa, con cierta idea de lo que le iba a contar - Elinor Cosset Deliuncourt, duquesa de Arlington, era prima lejana de Fantin Deliuncourt, que fue sobrina nieta del rey de Francia, mmm... fue... en honor a ella por quien se construyó el castillo -

- Si - Draco le ofreció la copa, y después de que ella bebiera, bebió él, un sorbo - la mansión la construyó, Hiperion Deyton Malfoy, mi antepasado, el la amaba, pero... habían problemas, tuvieron muchos problemas, y... no los dejaban estar juntos, parecía que nunca iban a poder ser felices, y todo les indicaba que se iban a separar para siempre, un día, anunciaron a Hiperion que tendría que partir hacia nuevos rumbos y embarcarse en uno de los navíos del rey, todos pensaban que nunca más le volverían a ver, pues en aquella época era habitual que los asaltaran los piratas, mataran a todos los tripulantes y tomaran el control de la nave, él sabía que era muy probable que no volviera a ver a Elinor, pero quería guardar la esperanza, y también quería que ella la guardara, le había prometido su corazón, así que mandó a fabricar una bella pulsera de plata, como el color del mar en las tormentas, y pidió que le añadieran diamantes, el mineral más hermoso y fuerte que existe, el brillo del diamante es como el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas en las noches de altamar, y es una piedra fuerte y duradera, irrompible, los diamantes están tallados en forma de rosas porque era la flor que más les gustaba a los dos, igual que a mí..., la inscripción que lleva en el dorso... "como mi amor por ti", hace alusión a los diamantes, significaba que su amor por ella era fuerte y duradero, "irrompible" y que pasase lo que pasase, siempre la amaría, así ella, siempre lo recordaría, y siempre albergaría en su corazón la esperanza de volver a verlo -

- Es una historia hermosa... pero..., es parte de tu herencia, Draco, yo no puedo llevarla, no soy una mujer de tu familia, no está bien que me la des a mí -

- Eres mi esposa, eres mi familia, y quiero que la tengas tú, Hiperion se la regaló a Elinor con el fin de que recordara cuanto la amaba, y yo te la entrego a ti... por lo mismo, quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Hermione, pase lo que pase siempre te amaré, y de la misma manera que se halla grabado en la pulsera, está sellado en mi corazón, como mi amor por ti, esos diamantes son irrompibles, mi amor por ti durará hasta que me muera, nunca podría darle a otra persona esa pulsera, solo tú eres digna de llevarla - le dijo mientras le colocaba la pulsera, con delicadeza en la muñeca. Hermione estaba, muda, emocionada, con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas, el gesto de Draco la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, se había esperado que le trajese algún regalo, pero nunca se imaginó nada parecido al obsequio que acababa de hacerle, ni tampoco se imaginaba la magnitud de este.

- Es... yo... Gracias... - Hermione, le abrazó con firmeza prolongándose en el tiempo, Draco la estrechó contra él, oliendo su pelo y su cuello, la retuvo un poco más cuando notó que ella relajaba los brazos para apartarse, no quería soltarla, pero ella fijó su mirada en la de él, y le acarició las mejillas con dulzura, y ninguno de los dos se pudo resistir al deseo del otro de fundir sus labios en un ansiado y esperado beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aliento, Draco aún la mantenía entre sus brazos y se negaba a soltarla, ella se sentía en las nubes, sonreía medio aturdida, como si acabara de despertar de un maravilloso sueño,

- ¿estas feliz? - le preguntó Draco, encantado con su nueva actitud ante él,

- me siento feliz... y dichosa, es un valioso regalo, un tesoro... pero es mucho más valioso y más bello lo que sientes por mí, Draco... yo también te amo con toda mi alma, y quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase..., mi corazón es tuyo, quiero acompañarte a donde vallas y compartir contigo mi vida, mi destino te pertenece, soy tuya en todos los sentidos, seré tu mujer en todos los aspectos si aún me aceptas, ya no me quiero alejar más de ti... quiero estar junto a ti -

Draco la volvió a estrechar con fuerza sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ambos querían que aquel abrazo fuera eterno, se besaron primero con pasión, y después despacio, con suavidad y ternura, calmándose mutuamente, y reconfortándose con la poderosa esencia del amor que los envolvía,

Draco casi no se lo podía creer, casi no entendía el cambio tan drástico de Hermione, por fin le aceptaba, por fin le había confesado que lo amaba, por fin le hablaba con libertad y sin tapujos de lo que sentía, y para su grandiosa suerte, aceptaba todo lo que él le ofrecía, aceptaba su cariño y su compañía, lo aceptaba como hombre, como su hombre, su esposo, el hombre que la deseaba hasta el punto de arderle el alma,

no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía, en ese momento se sentía el más feliz del mundo, sólo quería seguir besándola y amándola hasta consumirse, quería que fuera un día especial, y con un poco de suerte, lograría sacarla del campus, y llevarla a un elegante hotel para satisfacer sus ansias y para brindarle todo el placer del que era capaz de dar, aunque aún era temprano, y ella se había esmerado en preparar una deliciosa merienda, no tenía prisas, después de la rica merienda, vendría lo mejor... el merecido premio que compartirían -

- ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó Hermione, sonriente y algo nerviosa, mientras ponía en una servilleta un generoso trozo de bizcocho de arándanos y crema de vainilla -

- sí, huele genial, y tiene una pinta estupenda... - le dijo mirándola a los ojos con aquella mirada que desvelaba las ganas que tenía de devorarla - aunque... tú me pareces mucho más apetecible... -

- jajajaj Draco... -

Draco logró sonrojarla y ponerla más nerviosa todavía, Hermione le pasó el pedazo de bizcocho, pero él, en vez de morderlo, acercó los labios al cuello de su chica, y la besó en profundidad haciéndola estremecer y suspirar, su lengua y la calidez de su aliento jugaban un papel importante, parecía que ya no podría controlarse, Draco dejó en el mantel el pastel y se dedicó a colmar de besos chupeteos y húmedas caricias el cuello de Hermione, la abrazaba estrechándola contra él, recorría su espalda con sus manos, y de su cuello iba pasando a su boca simultáneamente, en un momento casi incalculable para ella, las manos de Draco se colaron lentamente por el interior de su blusa, acariciando exquisitamente la sedosa piel de su espalda, mientras sus labios bajaban de su cuello, a su clavícula, deleitándose con la sensual hendidura del centro, le hacía cosquillas con la lengua y la volvía a chupetear con pasión, casi la mordía, quiso sentarla a horcajadas en sus piernas y en ese momento ella supo que si no lo paraba, más adelante le sería imposible,

- Draco... - susurró ella, casi febril, y atontada por el calor y el placer - ¡Draco estamos en el campus!, ¡nos van a ver! - volvió a susurrar tratando de apartarle con gran esfuerzo - Draco..., aquí no podemos... -

- ¡uuuffffffffff! - Draco trató de dominarse, y con el mismo esfuerzo con el que ella lo había apartado, pudo alejarse un poco y despejarse - ¡ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - pataleó varias veces en el suelo para quitarse las persistentes sensaciones de encima y volvió a acercarse a ella un poco más tranquilo - eres maravillosa... no hay nadie en este mundo como tú, amor mío, estas hecha para mí, no sabes cuánto te amo..., no sabes cuánto te deseo Hermione - Hermione sonreía halagada y complacida, ya no ocultaba su felicidad y aquel deseo compartido, ella también lo amaba y lo deseaba, pero también era consciente de que no estaban precisamente en un lugar muy apropiado,

- yo también te amo Draco, tanto como tú a mí, pero... estamos a la vista de todo el mundo y... -

- ¿te da vergüenza? -

- sí..., no me da vergüenza lo que siento - se apresuró a decirle mirándolo de frente - es solo que aquí... bueno, este sitio no es adecuado... para... -

- jajajajajajaja, tranquila amor... sé lo que me quieres decir, y tienes toda la razón del mundo, este no es el sitio, pero tienes que saber que... me muero por hacerte el amor, te deseo Hermione... -

- Draco..., te he dicho que acepto ser tu mujer en todos los aspectos de la palabra, y..., entiendo..., tu necesidad, y...-

- Y qué -

- Que..., que..., podemos ponerle remedio mañana si quieres... -

- ¿¡mañanaaaaaaaa!?, ¡pero yo quiero ponerle remedio ahoraaaa! -

- pero Draco..., estamos en la universidad..., mañana ya será viernes y podremos ir a la mansión -

- Hermione..., todo el mundo hace el amor en la universidad, de hecho es una moda, jajajaj -

- Pero..., es que no tenemos donde... - empezaba a susurrar bastante avergonzada y sonrojada - y en mi habitación está Olivia..., y aunque se marchase podría volver -

- Le pediré a Blaise que se marche hoy, si es necesario le sobornaré para que no venga en todo el fin de semana - le dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo gala de todo su descaro y picardía.

- Draco... - se quejó Hermione completamente avergonzada, Draco se rio y la abrazó meciéndola,

- Te amo...- le dijo besando dulcemente su cabeza,

- Y yo a ti - respondió ella, disfrutando del abrazo y de la calidez de tener su mejilla contra el pecho firme y musculoso de Draco, él le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos,

- Escucha..., haremos el amor cuando quieras y donde quieras, pero... recuerda que te necesito, y... ya sabes que soy un hombre... por favor no me hagas esperar mucho mas... nosotros sufrimos con las esperas -

ella asintió y sonrió, rodeó su cuello con sus finos brazos y lo besó profundamente, al separar sus labios, él la miró fascinado, se sentía en el limbo, sentía que todo comenzaba a ir como siempre había deseado desde que supo que ella era la mujer de su vida, excepto por una cosa, había un pequeño detalle que no le había dicho, algo que en principio no tenía la mas mínima intención de contarle, pero que tarde o temprano ella sabría, y comprendió que si se enteraba por otra persona que no fuera él mismo, volverían a retroceder hasta quedarse en un punto muerto, y quien sabía si tuviesen otra oportunidad de ser felices,

no le quedaba más remedio, que hacer acopio de valor y confesarle su problema, tenía miedo de su reacción, pero ella le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara ya no se alejaría de él, la había visto tan cambiada, tan enamorada..., tan feliz a su lado, que le parecía muy improbable que lo volviera a rechazar, sin duda se enfadaría, y seguramente le discutiría amargamente, pero ella misma le había hecho saber su intención de permanecer a su lado, era su mujer, ya nada ni nadie los iba a separar, Draco estaba convencido de que superarían juntos, aquel desafortunado bache.

- ¿en qué piensas? - le preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad, que había estado contemplando su mirada inquieta y ausente.

- ¿mmm? -

- ¿te ocurre algo?, pareces preocupado... - Draco respiró hondo y suspiró suavemente, su rostro había adquirido seriedad y nerviosismo, estaba tratando de abordar el tema de la mejor manera posible, de modo que hiciera la menor mella en el fantástico paso que había dado con Hermione.

- Emmm... - volvió a suspirar - si..., estoy preocupado - la mirada de Hermione era comprensiva y atenta, había agarrado la mano de Draco, y la mantenía en la suya, acariciándola con cariño, Draco la apretó, y de repente, en tan solo unos segundos, irremediablemente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tuvo que taparse la cara con ambas manos, Hermione, que también comenzaba a preocuparse, se apresuró a abrazarlo y a tratar de consolarlo,

- Draco..., ¿qué te ocurre?, puedes confiar en mí..., ¿qué te pasa? - Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Draco estaba derrumbado, nunca lo había visto así, - Draco..., me estas asustando... - dijo esta vez, tratando de no llorar igual que él,

Después de desahogarse en brazos de Hermione, y para no seguir preocupándola, tomó autocontrol y contuvo su angustia, la miró fijamente y decidió dar el temeroso paso y serle completamente franco, a ella nunca más le podría ocultar nada, tenía que contarle la verdad, y ella tendría que aceparlo, sufriría con él, y lloraría con él, discutirían y se enfadarían, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero por fin había llegado el momento de estar juntos, de compartir, de hacerlo todo juntos, tenían que afrontar unidos, todo lo que se les venía encima,

- Hermione..., antes de lo que te voy a decir... quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije hace un momento, eres la mujer que amo, la única, lo que siento por ti es... amor verdadero, es para siempre, siempre te amaré, ¿comprendes?, pase lo que pase y hagamos lo que hagamos..., mi amor por ti no se acabará nunca - Hermione asentía un tanto asustada y con cierta presión en el estomago, su piel comenzaba a erizarse, y una extraña sensación se apoderaba de todo su ser, una sensación molesta y persistente, agobiante, "malos presentimientos" - yo..., no, yo no - se interrumpió y lo pensó mejor - se trata de Astoria - Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, se preguntaba que tenía que ver Astoria en todo aquello - está embarazada - dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara - y el niño es mío.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, se sentía como si le acabaran de dar un fuerte golpe en el estómago con un bate de béisbol, su boca se abrió lentamente y su expresión se horrorizó, por un momento se quedó sin aire, tenía el ceño fruncido, después de todas aquellas palabras hermosas, y de todas las promesas de amor y de un futuro dulce y en armonía, Draco le decía que la había vuelto a traicionar, nuevamente le había sido infiel, y nuevamente con una de sus mejores amigas, pero ahí no estaba el problema, el problema era, que ahora, había un niño de por medio,

aquello echaba por lo borda todo el progreso que habían hecho, cualquier intento de mejorar su relación sería en balde, Astoria estaba embarazada, y el niño era de Draco, una aire gélido le recorrió la espina dorsal y la hizo temblar, de inmediato se puso en pie, y Draco la imitó, buscando en su mirada, aquella comprensión que hasta hacía unos segundos le había brindado,

- a mí también me ha sorprendido mucho, no me lo esperaba, no ha pasado a propósito, cometí un terrible error acostándome con ella, tú... tú parecías tan lejos de mi... tan distante... y yo... -

- está embarazada... - susurró Hermione, - ¿estás seguro? - preguntó con un hilo de voz temblorosa y con las lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro,

- sí..., estoy seguro, se ha hecho varias pruebas de embarazo, y me las ha mostrado..., son positivas, por favor no llores..., no llores amor mío... - le decía tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se apartó y se lo impidió - Hermione..., esto no significa nada, nada..., yo te amo, y te voy a seguir amando siempre, ese niño..., no será ningún impedimento para que estemos juntos, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros -

Hermione lloraba en silencio, Draco trataba de abrazarla y ella se apartaba, trataba de consolarla, de acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero cada vez la sentía más tensa y más fría, para su desgracia y su desasosiego, Hermione recobraba la misma actitud que había tenido con él, desde el momento en el que pisó la mansión, o mejor dicho, peor aún, pues ahora lo miraba de un modo muy diferente, de una forma que sólo le había visto en el colegio Hogwarts, en sus primeros años, lo veía como un extraño, quizá como un enemigo, como a alguien con quien era mejor no cruzarse nunca.

- Hermione..., las cosas no van a cambiar - le decía Draco sollozando - tú seguirás siendo mi mujer, la única dueña de mi corazón, yo... te juro que me voy a esforzar por ser el hombre que te mereces, superaremos esto juntos..., yo no quiero a ese niño... pero Astoria se niega a abortar..., he tratado de hacer que cambie de opinión, ¡pero se niega! - Draco la miraba desesperado, algo le decía que la estaba perdiendo - ¡Hermione!, ¡nada ni nadie nos va a separar!, ¡ni siquiera ese niño! -

- Draco..., no sabes lo que estas diciendo... - le contestó reprimiendo el llanto - vas a ser padre..., todo va a cambiar... nuestras vidas van a dar un giro inimaginable..., ¡vas a tener un hijo con Astoria!, yo sabía que algo iba a ocurrir... pero jamás me imaginé que sería esto..., parece que ahora... las cosas empiezan a cobrar sentido... -

el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta apenas la dejaban emitir las palabras, se sentía desdeñada y traicionada, otra vez golpeada por la infidelidad de Draco, otra vez humillada con una de sus glamorosas y guapísimas amigas y compañeras de toda la vida, otra vez una Slytherin le retorcía las entrañas, y esta vez era mucho más serio de lo que todos se imaginaban,

una nueva vida se gestaba en el vientre de su enemiga, el hijo de Draco, el hombre que amaba, crecía en el vientre de Astoria, ella había sido su prometida, y Lucius había deshecho el compromiso por una malévola circunstancia, la suerte, el destino y la fortuna se habían puesto de acuerdo para unir a Draco y a Hermione, pero lo cierto era, que desde que habían cumplido los diez años, los Malfoy y los Greengras, habían pactado la unión de sus familias, y en un futuro no muy lejano, desearían ver con orgullo, el primer fruto de la ventajosa alianza,

Narcissa se lo había dejado claro, tres años de matrimonio obligatorio, luego ella sería libre, desaparecería de la vida de Draco, y este se casaría con Astoria y darían un heredero a la familia.

Sólo le quedaba poco menos de año y medio para que acabase el plazo del contrato matrimonial, pero Draco y Astoria se habían adelantado, ya había puesto en marcha sus planes de vida en conjunto, ella había querido dar una oportunidad a su relación con Draco, se había ilusionado, se había imaginado como sería un nuevo comienzo con la certeza de un amor aceptado por ambos, un amor de verdad, deslumbrante e irrompible como un diamante, sólo que ahora... parecía que lo que eran diamantes, se habían convertido en cristales, y los cristales se habían roto, igual que sus sueños.

- el hecho de que vaya a ser padre no significa nada, Hermione..., sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Astoria, yo te amo a ti, solo quiero estar contigo -

- no puedes, ahora tienes que estar con ella, no puedo creerme que después de haberte acostado con ella, tengas el descaro de seguir hablándome de amor... - dijo a pleno llanto,

- ¡no la quiero, Hermione!, ¡sólo fue sexo!, ¡fue un error! -

- ¿¡un error!?, ¡vas a tener un hijo con ella!, ¡Draco, no tienes ni idea de cómo te va a cambiar la vida! -

- ¡no lo quiero!, ¡yo sólo quiero estar contigo!, ¡sólo quiero los hijos que tú me des! -

- Draco... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, el niño no tiene la culpa..., yo no quiero ser la otra, no quiero ser la mujer que separe a un hijo de su padre, esto es demasiado..., no puedo luchar contra esto, no quiero, no es ético..., lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso, este es nuestro fin..., y yo... no puedo perdonarte que me sigas engañando, no puedo perdonarte que te acostaras con ella, así no se ama, eso no es amor, lo mejor que podemos hacer es... mantener las distancias y guardar las apariencias lo mejor posible -

- ¡Hermione!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no digas eso!, por favor... no me digas eso..., ¡nos marcharemos!, nos marcharemos de aquí lejos, solos tú y yo -

- no Draco, lo nuestro ya no existe..., nunca ha existido, siempre ha sido una mentira, y ahora tú vas a ser padre, vas a tener un hijo con ella, estas ligado a ella por un lazo que sí es irrompible, un lazo de sangre... os une vuestro hijo... os unirá para siempre -

Hermione tenía el corazón destrozado, después de aquellas últimas palabras, se fue corriendo dejando a Draco pasmado y estático en el mismo lugar,

tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y en asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, y de pronto corrió en su misma dirección para alcanzarla, quería detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón, la obligaría si hacía falta, pero se negaba a aceptar que la había perdido, eso jamás lo aceptaría, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.

Draco la había perdido de vista demasiado tiempo, no la encontraba por ningún lado, la buscaba como un loco, y mientras subía escaleras y cruzaba pasillos a toda velocidad, pensó que lo más seguro es que estuviera en su habitación, cuando llegó allí casi derriba la puerta, nadie le abría, se le ocurrió que ella estaría furiosa y no le querría ver, pero después de unos cuantos empujones a lo bruto, la puerta cedió y se abrió, allí solo estaban Olivia y su novio, interrumpidos mientras hacían el amor en su estrecha cama, Draco se disculpó y salió rápidamente dejándoles bien cerrada la puerta.

Se pasó toda la tarde buscándola y gran parte de la noche, había mirado por todas partes, por todos los salones y bibliotecas del primer curso, por todas las salas de todas las casas, incluso lo habían tenido que echar de varios baños de las chicas.

Al final se dio por vencido, estaba agotado y muerto de la sed, cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró con Blaise y con Theo, que estaban terminando uno de los proyectos que tenían que entregar a la mañana siguiente, estos levantaron la vista para mirarlo y se quedaron boquiabiertos,

- ¡tío...!, ¡pero qué mala pinta tienes!, ¿te has mirado al espejo? - le preguntó Theo, Blaise le lanzó una cerveza muggle enlatada que Draco cogió al vuelo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo de la pared, estaba rojo y sudado, tenía algunos mechones de pelo empapado en sudor pegados a la frente, y toda la ropa desordenada, por no hablar de la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿estás bien, tío? - preguntó Theo, mientras guardaba sus cuadernos.

- No - respondió Draco - casi había arreglado las cosas con Hermione - Blaise meneaba negativamente la cabeza, mientras guardaba su tintero y su pluma.

- ¿y qué ha pasado esta vez? - preguntó Theo, cansinamente

- que soy un mierda, ¡soy un imbécil! -

- eso no hace falta que nos lo jures - respondió Blaise, con sorna - ¿pero cuál ha sido el problema esta vez? - Draco se sentó en su cama frente a sus amigos y colocó la cabeza en sus manos tapándose la cara, Blaise abrió la cerveza y se la pasó, Draco casi se la bebió de dos largos tragos, y se secó el sudor de su frente, con la manga de su jersey.

- El problema... - suspiró - el problema es que he dejado embarazada a Astoria -

Theo y Blaise alzaron las cejas y se miraron el uno al otro, aquello les pillaba de sorpresa a todos,

en ese momento Theo se acordó de algo, hacía varias horas, había llegado a la habitación de Draco y Blaise, correspondencia de la mansión, el había recibido a la lechuza y había guardado la carta, de inmediato se la entregó a Draco, y este no perdió el tiempo y la leyó enseguida, era de su padre, el mensaje era corto pero no admitía réplicas,

_Os espero a ti y a Hermione, este fin de semana en la mansión, no faltéis, partid el mismo viernes en cuanto acaben las clases,_

_Es una orden._

_..._

Durante todo el trayecto a la mansión Draco estuvo tratando de convencer a Hermione de que nada entre ellos iba a cambiar, hizo hasta lo imposible por que aceptara la nueva situación y se pusiera de su lado, y también quería que entendiera que él siempre sentiría aquel amor profundo y pasional por ella, trató de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla pero ella se revolvió hecha una fiera y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente,

a Draco empezó a costarle contener sus propias lágrimas, le hería el alma verla así, y mucho más le hería el que ella lo rechazara mucho más abiertamente que antes, ahora no le daría esperanzas de nada, y él no lo soportaba, no lo aceptaba.

Las siguientes horas Draco las pasó hablándole con suavidad de lo mucho que la quería, y todo lo que significaba para él, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, lloraba en silencio con amargura, pero ni siquiera lo miraba, para ella, esta vez, sí que había terminado todo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ni Lucius ni Narcissa los recibieron,

una vez en la habitación, Draco intentó por enésima vez hablar con Hermione, pero una de las doncellas les interrumpió, le comunicó a Draco que se arreglara y fuera directamente al despacho de su padre, pero solo él,

cuando entró, le sorprendió encontrarse con algunas caras conocidas, aparte de Narcissa y Lucius, también estaban allí, Astoria, su padre y su madre, todos le observaban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros que sacaban a relucir todo aquello que estaban pensando,

su madre lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa de complacencia, como si acabara de hacer algo que hacía mucho tiempo tenía previsto y bien planeado, su padre también parecía satisfecho con su llegada, pero su cara era tan seria y sombría como siempre, y sólo Draco sabía que estaba bastante lejos de estar disgustado con él, Astoria parecía estar indiferente ante todo e irradiaba una tranquilidad que daba a entender con su actitud, que sabía perfectamente cada paso que se iba a dar y lo aceptaba como algo lógico y normal, algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, Ágata la madre de Astoria, se veía preocupada se podía decir que sentía cierta incertidumbre con respecto al los últimos acontecimientos, y Dícon su padre, estaba claramente furioso y molesto tanto con Draco, y sus padres, como con su hija.

- bien... ya que estamos todos... podemos comenzar a aclarar las cosas - dijo Lucius en cuanto su hijo cerró la puerta del despacho - por favor Draco, toma asiento –

el único lugar que quedaba libre estaba al lado de Astoria, y Draco estaba demasiado irritado con ella y con toda la situación que le había creado, que se negaba en rotundo a acercársele, casi no podía ni mirarla a la cara, no podía entender como había fallado aquel método anticonceptivo que llevaba años usando con todas las chicas con las que había estado, y si bien, ella no tenía toda la culpa, Draco sospechaba que no todo podía ser fruto de un simple y desastroso error,

él no la culparía abiertamente, no podría hacerlo, no lo podría probar, pero muy en el fondo de su alma, comenzaba a evolucionar y a incrementarse un rencor que pronto lo invadiría y lo dominaría.

- No gracias padre, prefiero estar de pie - le contestó en tono un tanto mordaz, su padre lo miró con severidad y apretó la mandíbula.

- Haz el favor de sentarte, Draco - masculló Lucius casi con ira, Draco no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, no le hizo nada de gracia, pero no quería empezar a montar una escena en ese instante, las cosas ya estaban bastante complicadas - bien..., supongo que ya sabes por qué te he mandado a llamar, supongo que entiendes..., por qué estamos todos aquí - Draco los miró uno a uno, estaba más que claro, pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que se desarrollara por sí solo, el juicio al que se sentía sometido - todos sabemos ya, que Astoria está esperando un hijo tuyo, y la cuestión que debemos analizar ahora... -

- No creo que haya nada que analizar, Lucius - le interrumpió, malhumorado, el padre de Astoria - lo que hay que hacer, es resolver esta situación de inmediato, no hay que analizarla, mi hija está embarazada de tu hijo y él debe responder por sus actos, y nosotros que somos sus familiares, debemos cerciorarnos de que así sea, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer -

- Por supuesto Dícon... - se apresuró, Narcissa a darle la razón - claro que si, Draco ya es un adulto y se hará cargo de la situación, no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien - Narcissa sonreía encantada a Astoria y a sus padres infundándoles tranquilidad, Draco se daba cuenta de que en realidad, su madre parecía feliz con aquella noticia, en sus ojos había cierto brillo de triunfo y alegría.

- Dícon, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Draco se hará cargo de Astoria y del niño, eso no debes dudarlo - dijo Lucius, con serenidad.

- Deben casarse cuanto antes, no creo que sea necesario volver a comprometerlos, a más tardar... deben de estar ya casados a finales de este mes -

- No pienso casarme con ella - dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos, Narcissa palideció y Dícon pareció dar un brinco en su asiento de indignación -

- ¿¡cómo que no piensas casarte con ella!? - inquirió el padre de Astoria, que de inmediato se puso en pie, desafiante frente a Draco - ¡por supuesto que lo harás muchacho, por supuesto que lo harás! -

- cla- claro que sí Dícon, claro que se casará con Astoria, por favor... vuelve a sentarte... - Narcissa también se había levantado y estaba temblorosa por los nervios, no se había imaginado aquella respuesta de su hijo, y lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos era volver a sellar la unión de Draco y Astoria de la mejor manera posible, y además deseaba de todo corazón, llevarse bien con sus futuros parientes - veras..., lo que ocurre..., lo que mi hijo quiere decir... es que aún no se puede casar con Astoria, porque todavía sigue casado con..., con Hermione, ya sabéis quien es, ella es... -

- aquella muchacha impura descendiente de muggles, ¡si!, ¡ya sé quien es!, Narcissa... ¿¡cómo habéis podido emparejar a vuestro hijo..., a vuestro único hijo y heredero con semejante calaña!?, ¡Lucius!, ¿¡cómo has podido permitirlo!?, ¡esto es una vergüenza! -

- Dícon..., tú ya sabías que Draco estaba casado con Hermione, no Dramatices... - trató de calmarlo Lucius.

- ¿¡que no dramatice!?, ¡mi hija está embarazada!, ¿¡quién va a dar la cara por ella!?, ¿¡cómo la van a respetar si no está casada!? -

- ya te ha asegurado Narcissa que Draco se hará cargo de ella..., de ella y del niño - le dijo Lucius,

- Dícon..., Agatha, sé que estáis preocupados..., pero no hay motivos para ello..., como pensaba explicaros..., Draco debe seguir casado un años más, por mandato de las leyes de Alianza de paz..., y hasta que no se venza el plazo obligatorio, no podrá obtener el divorcio para poder casarse nuevamente -

- ¡que desgracia...! - sollozaba Agatha, mientras Astoria rodaba los ojos hastiada.

- ¡un año!, ¡esto es indignante!, ¡mi primer nieto será un bastardo!, ¡que desfachatez!, ¡que vergüenza!, ¿¡esa es vuestra solución!?, ¿¡que no se casen!?, ¿¡que mi nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio!?, ¿¡si un apellido que lo proteja!? -

- Dícon..., no podemos cambiar la legislación, ojala estuviera en nuestras manos - comentó Lucius - pero esto no significa que Astoria o el niño vallan a estar desprotegidos -

- ¿¡y entonces cómo se va a arreglar todo este desastre!? - alegó, Agatha, Narcissa y Lucius se miraron un momento y luego prosiguió él,

- la única solución que hay, es que nuestros hijos esperen a que pase el plazo obligatorio que le devolverá a Draco la soltería, sólo entonces se podrán casar, mientras tanto..., y para no empezar a alimentar los rumores..., lo mejor será que Astoria se traslade a la mansión, no compartirá habitación con Draco hasta que se divorcie de Hermione, y no dirá a nadie, de quien es el niño que espera hasta que se casen, no debes preocuparte Dícon, ni a tu hija ni a tu nieto les faltará de nada, absolutamente nada, para mí, ese niño ya es mi heredero, y tu hija ya es como una hija para mí, como la hija que nunca tuve... - le dijo revelándole a Astoria una chispeante mirada de complicidad - lo mejor será que mañana mismo empiece a trasladar todas sus pertenencias a la mansión, y que ella misma elija la habitación que más le plazca, con respecto a sus estudios..., podríamos contratar un profesor particular..., no creo que sea conveniente que siga asistiendo a la universidad, pronto empezará a notarse su estado -

- no quiero profesores particulares - dijo Astoria - no estoy de ánimos para seguir estudiando, no me siento bien... -

- ¡Astoria!, ¿¡qué tienes...!? - preguntó Agatha, alarmada,

- nada grave mamáaaaaaa - contestó ella, cansinamente - es solo que no estoy de humor para los estudios, estoy cansada y mareada, ¡me paso el día vomitando y con dolor de cabeza!, y ahora... tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar, todavía no me ha visto ningún medimago... -

- mi hija tiene razón - coincidió Dícon - debemos llevarla a SanMungo y... asegurarnos de que todo evoluciona favorablemente, y con respecto a sus estudios..., bueno, creo que debe descansar, al menos durante el resto de su embarazo -

- no es mala idea, pero no abandones tus estudios Astoria, tener un hijo no significa dejar de estudiar - comentó Narcissa,

- no dejará de estudiar Sissy, pero necesita un descanso - le dijo Agatha - al menos por ahora, tiene muchísimo en qué pensar, ¡por Merlín!, ¡Astoria!, ¡tener un hijo no es ninguna tontería!, ¡no sabes la gran responsabilidad que hay que tener!, espero que esto sirva para que nuestros hijos empiecen a tomar conciencia de sus apellidos y de los papeles que tienen que desempeñar en nuestra sociedad -

- de todas formas sus estudios serán meramente decorativos…, va a ser una Malfoy…, no los va a necesitar, y tiene sangre Greengras, siempre tendrá Status y rango, y nunca le faltará la fortuna, veo bien que termine de estudiar, pero no es una prioridad, es mucho más importante que aprenda a cuidar de mi nieto y que empiece a comportarse como la esposa de Draco - recalcó Dícon.

- ¡Astoria jamás será mi esposa!, ¡no me casaré con ella nunca! - dijo Draco, alterado y poniéndose en pie, el padre de Astoria también se puso en pie furioso, y agarró a Draco por el cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a que le mirase a la cara,

- ¡escúchame bien, mocoso estúpido! -

- ¡papá! - dijo Astoria

- ¡querido…! - trató de tranquilizarlo, Agatha.

- ¡cállate Astoria!, ¡vas a casarte con mi hija!, ¡tú la has dejado embarazada y tú vas a responder por ella y por el niño!, -

- ¡responderé por ella! - contestó Draco tratando de zafarse de sus manos - ¡la mantendré a ella y al niño, y no les faltará nada!, ¡me haré cargo de la situación hasta que el niño sea mayor de edad!, ¡y le daré mi apellido!, ¡pero no pienso casarme con ella!, ¡NO PIENSO CASARME CON ELLA!, ¡ni ahora, ni nunca! - Draco logró soltarse de un empujón y salió del despacho dando un portazo, y dejando pasmados a todos los presentes -

- ¡LUCIUS!, ¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE! -

- Tranquilo Dícon, mi hijo se casará con tu hija, es solo que ahora mismo está…, algo confuso y conmocionado por la noticia de que va a ser padre…, pronto entrará en razón, en cuanto se divorcie de Hermione, se casará con Astoria -

- ¡más vale que así sea!, ¡corrige a tu hijo, Lucius!, ¡si tú no consigues corregir el mal comportamiento de tu hijo, lo haré yo!, ¡y no resultará agradable para nadie! -

- Dícon…, te repito que no te preocupes por nada, ya te he dicho que Draco se casará con Astoria, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, te doy mi palabra de honor, y ella estará perfectamente en la mansión, él ahora mismo está… algo asustado, pero se le pasará enseguida, ésta misma noche hablaré con él de hombre a hombre, aclararemos las cosas, y le haré saber que todo saldrá bien…, Draco se comportará a la altura, de eso estoy seguro, el mismo te ha confirmado que se hará cargo de ambos, sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo para que se habitúe a la nueva situación -

- ¡no espero menos! -

Narcissa se deshacía en disculpas con Astoria y con sus padres, la actitud de Draco la había avergonzado, y ella temía que su relación con los Greengras se enfriara, le tenía mucho aprecio a Agatha, que era amiga suya desde hacía algunos años, y respetaba mucho a Dícon, por no hablar de cuanto deseaba que Astoria fuera la esposa de Draco,

sentía que era perfecta para él, con la educación y la pose adecuada para los de su núcleo, llevaba con orgullo su supremacía racial, le parecían una familia purasangre tan respetables como ellos mismos, cuando Lucius y Dícon rompieron el compromiso de sus hijos a causa de la nueva ley, fue un duro golpe para ella, pero ahora que se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad, ya no volvería a permitir que se le escapara de las manos, ahora tenían la excusa perfecta, venía un niño en camino, un niño purasangre, el heredero de los Malfoy y de los Greengras, era un acontecimiento de suma importancia, y ese hecho forzaría a Draco tarde o temprano a casarse con Astoria,

Narcissa sabía que su hijo no la amaba, pero le daba igual, ella tenía la certeza de que el nuevo heredero los uniría, ¿Quién no se derrite ante un bebé?, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que Draco volviera al redil, él era un sangre limpia, un purasangre, y tenía que estar entre los suyos.


	31. Te esperaré mil años, parte 2

**Capítulo 31:Te esperaré mil años. Parte 2**

- Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante - comentaba Narcissa, a Astoria y a su madre, mientras recorrían los pasillos en busca de una habitación adecuada - lo principal es que te encuentres cómoda y a gusto en la mansión, estaría bien que escogieras una de las habitaciones con vistas al jardín principal, tienen sus propias terrazas y azoteas -

- ¿seguro que no puedo compartir la habitación con Draco? - comentó Astoria,

- no querida..., lo lamento, es mejor que no compartáis la habitación hasta que estéis casados, es un poco difícil de explicar..., en realidad no hay ninguna ley que prohíba que un hombre casado comparta la cama con otra mujer que no es su esposa, ni tampoco que conviva con ella..., pero lo cierto es que estamos en una situación delicada con el departamento de leyes de familia, hacen mucho caso de los rumores y enseguida dan ordenes de que sean investigadas las personas sospechosas de posibles fraudes, en nuestro caso, como Draco está casado con Hermione, nos guste o no..., tú eres su amante, y si se sabe que estás esperando un hijo suyo y que además, te has trasladado a la mansión, y aparte de todo eso compartís la habitación con Hermione todavía viviendo aquí..., se nos podrían complicar mucho las cosas, se daría pie a que nos investigaran, y podrían sacar la conclusión de que en realidad el matrimonio de mi hijo es una farsa, y ya sabes que eso es lo peor que nos podría ocurrir -

- si, Narcissa, lo entiendo, aunque me gustaría casarme con Draco ¡ahora mismo si fuera posible! -

- jajaja, muy pronto querida, eso ocurrirá muy pronto -

- Astoria, cielo..., ahora sólo debes preocuparte por cuidarte mucho y por empezar a preparar tu habitación y la del bebé -

comentó Agatha,

- Lo sé, mama, es sólo que me preocupa un poco que el niño nazca fuera del matrimonio -

- No te preocupes por eso hija, al niño no le faltará nada, y en cuanto nazca, Draco le dará el apellido, pero Sissy tiene razón, debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos, y sobre todo con lo que decimos, es mejor que no le digas a nadie que estas embarazada de Draco -

- Pansy ya lo sabe, y Blaise, y Theo también -

- ¡Astoria!, ¿¡pero cómo se te ocurre!?, ¿¡es que no entiendes que estamos en una situación muy delicada!?, ¡no podemos permitirnos ni un sólo rumor, hija! -

- ¡no dirán nada mamáaaa! -

- ¡aún así!, no es bueno que se sepa, por eso mismo te trasladas a la mansión y dejas provisionalmente la universidad, ¿qué dirán todos nuestros amigos cuando vean tu estado y que no estás casada?, ¿y qué pasará cuando se enteren de que el niño es de Draco?, todos saben que él sigue casado con esa..., con esa muchacha impura, ¡todo el mundo dirá que tú eres su amante!, ¡que vergüenza!, ¡y qué bajeza!, ¡estarías por debajo de esa chica!, ¡que horror! -

- ¡mamaaaaa!, ¡ya basta!, ya te he dicho que nuestros amigos no dirán nada, además..., si voy a estar encerrada en este sitio, y nadie me va a ver, ¿cómo iba a enterarse el departamento de leyes de familia? -

- no los subestimes Astoria, son muy perspicaces, y muy hábiles, por ahora hemos tenido mucha suerte, y tanto Draco como..., Hermione, han jugado bien sus papeles, pero un paso en falso nos podría destruir, lo mejor será tener una coartada por si acaso, será mejor decir a todo el mundo, que tanto Draco como Hermione, que son tus amigos..., te han invitado a pasar una temporada con ellos en la mansión, y sobre tu embarazo... si alguien te pregunta..., puedes decir que harás los comentarios pertinentes cuando llegue el momento, así te quitarás de encima a los curiosos – le aconsejó Narcissa,

- si hija, será mejor que sigas al pie de la letra cada consejo que te de Sissy -

- bien..., os dejaré unos minutos para que elijáis las habitaciones que os gusten, tengo que comentarle a Hermione, los cambios que se van a hacer, estaré nuevamente con vosotras enseguida -

- si, querida, ve - dijo Agatha.

- Por cierto..., con respecto a Hermione... -

- Tranquila Narcissa - dijo Astoria con una amplia sonrisa - Hermione y yo nos llevaremos muy bien -

- ¡Astoria!, ¡no quiero que intimes con esa muchacha! -

- ¡mamaaaaaa!, no estoy diciendo que vallamos a ser amigas, sólo digo que no habrán conflictos entre nosotras, además..., ahora mismo he de fingir..., que soy su invitada en la mansión, ¿no es así Narcissa? -

- si Astoria, aunque no nos haga ninguna gracia, es así, sé perfectamente que no te agrada Hermione, y que lo que menos te apetece es..., confraternizar con ella, pero confío en tu buen juicio en estos momentos, no nos convienen los escándalos, y si lo ves necesario para evitar males mayores..., evítala todo lo que puedas, aunque de todas formas pienso hablar con ella, era lo que iba a hacer en este preciso instante, seré tajante, no te preocupes Agatha, Hermione no se acercará a tu hija a menos que sea indispensable y en el más estricto de los protocolos, le dejaré claro que es la nueva prometida de Draco y la futura madre de mi nieto y que por consiguiente, le debe riguroso respeto -

- me alegro de dejar a mi hija en tus manos Sissy, y con lo que se refiere a esa... muchacha..., no dudo de que la pongas en su lugar, sólo estoy diciendo que..., no me apetece que esté mucho tiempo con Astoria..., si pudiéramos evitar de alguna forma que se cruzaran en la mansión... -

- ¡mama, ya basta!, Narcissa te está diciendo que le va a dejar las cosas bien claras ¿no?, no creo que se atreva a molestarme... -

-¡Merlín no lo permita! - se sobresaltó la madre de Astoria,

- Agatha..., Astoria..., os lo vuelvo a repetir..., yo iré ahora mismo a tener una charla con Hermione, podéis estar tranquilas, no habrá ningún problema con ella, yo misma me comprometo a que así sea, por favor..., vosotras recorred esta ala del castillo con paciencia y tranquilidad, para que podáis encontrar las habitaciones adecuadas, por cierto Astoria, recuerda que tienes que elegir también la habitación para el niño, escoge la mejor, la más amplia, los bebes necesitan mucho espacio -

- si Narcissa..., ah, también necesitaré un carruaje propio, me gustaría que fuera más amplio que el que Draco usa actualmente con Hermione, puesto que pronto... seremos tres - comentó muy sonriente - y quiero que se fabrique con madera de rosales -

- mi hija tiene buen gusto... - dijo Agatha, inflada de orgullo - Sissy..., sé que es un capricho un poco caro pero... ya sabes, en su estado hay que complacerla... -

- no será un problema de dinero Agatha, los Malfoy tenemos de sobra... lo sabes perfectamente, aunque sin duda puede que surjan otra clase de inconvenientes..., desde luego un carruaje hecho de palo de rosas no es lo más habitual... -

- ¡es digno de una reina!, ¿lo ves Sissy?, no te equivocas con mi hija..., ¡vas a casar a tu Draco con una verdadera reina!, mi hija tiene gustos dignos de la nobleza... -

Narcisa sonrió con cortesía a Astoria y a su madre y las dejó solas, a su libre albedrío decidiendo que habitaciones serían para ella y el niño, cuando se dirigió al siguiente pasillo para encontrarse con Hermione, vio a Draco que se dirigía igual que ella a su habitación,

- Draco, espera - le interrumpió su madre, este paró y la miró interrogante - necesito hablar con Hermione un momento -

- ¿y? -

- quiero hablar con ella a solas - Draco frunció el ceño, aquello no le agradaba mucho,

- ¿de qué quieres hablar con ella a solas, madre? - Narcissa se sorprendió por la indiscreción de su hijo,

- no es asunto tuyo Draco - le respondió un poco molesta - Astoria y su madre están eligiendo las habitaciones para ella y para el niño, ¿porqué no vas y las ayudas? - Draco comenzaba a enfurecerse, se amargaba cada vez más por minutos, la noticia de que iba a tener un hijo con Astoria lo estaba mortificando como si se tratara de la constante rozadura en una llaga,

- ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! - de inmediato se alejó de su madre en sentido contrario y con los puños y la mandíbula apretada por el enfado,

Narcissa estaba espantada con el comportamiento de su hijo, pero esperaba que se le pasara pronto y que recapacitara, pues ahora tenía el peso de una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, iba a ser padre, y además de todo, algún día no muy lejano, se haría cargo de todas las empresas y negocios familiares, eso sí, con ayuda de ella y de su padre.

Narcissa suspiró y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Draco en la que se encontraba Hermione, a la espera de noticias y nuevas directrices, tocó la puerta y esperó a que la muchacha contestara,

- adelante - dijo Hermione tras oír que llamaban a la puerta, Narcissa entró y la encontró leyendo sentada junto a la pequeña mesita de té que estaba situada bajo los largos ventanales, Hermione no se sorprendió de verla, pero estaba expectante,

- siento interrumpir tu lectura... - dijo Narcissa con un deje de arrogancia,

- no era nada importante - respondió Hermione, con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, Narcissa echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación y luego al libro que estaba leyendo Hermione, luego clavó su vista en los cristalinos ojos de la muchacha.

- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar muchas veces tú y yo solas, ¿no es así? - Hermione se extrañó y su preocupación se acentuó, pero no le contestó nada, no sabía qué decir - ¿puedo sentarme? - le preguntó Narcissa, señalando la silla vacía en la que se solía sentar Draco ,

- Por supuesto, desde luego... - esta vez Hermione se sorprendió por la forma en la que le hablaba su suegra, algo en su interior le decía que no debía bajar la guardia, pero claro estaba que ambas, nunca se darían el lujo de perder la educación y la compostura en esos momentos, y muchísimo menos Hermione, que estaba fuera de su terreno.

Narcissa retiró la silla despacio y se sentó en ella en sin dejar de mirarla ni de perder su seriedad.

- Bien..., estoy aquí porque hay ciertos acontecimientos que debes saber, seré franca y breve, pues no hay necesidad de andarse por las ramas, mi hijo Draco y Astoria, se casarán inmediatamente después de que tú te divorcies de él, eso será más o menos dentro de un año, podrás firmar el acta de divorcio el mismo día en el que cumplas los diecinueve años, mientras tanto tenéis que seguir guardando las apariencias como hasta ahora, he de comentar que lo habéis hecho muy bien los dos, en especial tú..., ya que en un principio te veía demasiado..., insegura, pero fuiste capaz de superarlo y de estar a la altura de las condiciones, por otro lado, también es necesario que sepas que Astoria está esperando un hijo de Draco, y que por ese motivo se traslada a vivir con nosotros a la mansión - Hermione abrió los ojos descomunalmente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo impropio que era alegar nada y la volvió a cerrar - es cierto que mi hijo y Astoria se han adelantado un poco, esperábamos que nos dieran un nuevo heredero uno o dos años después de su matrimonio, no antes de que se casaran..., pero en fin..., tampoco se trata del fin del mundo..., de todas formas era algo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, si bien, el nacimiento de mi nieto no debía planearse hasta dentro de unos años..., tampoco significa que esté mal que venga ahora, solo hemos de ser... un poco más cautos de lo habitual, en especial vosotros tres -

- ¿nosotros tres? - contestó Hermione, estupefacta por toda la información,

- si Hermione, aún no puede saberse que el niño es de Draco, el sigue estando casado contigo, y si sale a la luz, se interpretaría que mi hijo te ha sido infiel con Astoria, y que ella es la amante que le va a dar un hijo bastardo, como comprenderás... sería un desastre, y más si se tiene en cuenta que ella va a vivir aquí, ¿qué hombre por mucho poder que tenga, puede llevarse a la amante a vivir a su casa, junto a su esposa?, porque es eso lo que la gente vería..., y el ministerio podría pensar que en realidad lo que ocurre, es que siempre ha habido un verdadero compromiso, entre el apellido Malfoy y el Greengras, y que tú sólo nos has servido de tapadera para evitar las mazmorras, cosa que es verdad..., pero que como es lógico, jamás debe descubrirse, por lo tanto..., te pido seriedad y máxima discreción, lo único que debe darse a entender, es que Astoria es vuestra invitada en el castillo, ella es una de vuestras mejores amigas, y la habéis invitado a pasar una temporada con vosotros, de su embarazo, si te preguntan..., puedes decir que no estás autorizada por ella a dar información, pero que te alegras mucho de la buena noticia, si alguien insiste en sacarte algo, di simplemente que le pregunten a ella, que es la indicada para responder, así no te molestarán más, ¿entendido? - Hermione no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza baja, se sentía dolida y utilizada, pero sobre todo, sentía que era la intrusa en aquel complicado y frívolo mundo en el que se encontraba atrapada contra su voluntad - ¿tienes alguna duda? –

ella negó con la cabeza y los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que contenía con todas sus fuerzas, Narcissa la observaba atentamente,

la escudriñaba, y haciendo gala de su astucia y su femenina intuición, adivinaba cada sensación que estaba viviendo Hermione y cada pensamiento que se le pasaba por la cabeza,

lo había intentado, pero la madre de Draco era una mujer muy inteligente, aparte de que había vivido más que ella, y ya saben el dicho..., "mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo".

Hermione desvió la mirada y Narcissa suspiró con cierto hastío

- está bien..., es todo Hermione - acto seguido y sin perder más su valioso tiempo, se levantó de la silla y se decidió a salir de la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, algo la detuvo y se dio la vuelta, Hermione levantó la vista angustiada y la miró a sus gélidos ojos - otra cosa..., se que entre tú y Astoria no hay muy buena relación, pero te pido que la respetes y que te comportes con decencia ante su presencia, ella es la mujer que le va a dar un heredero a mi hijo, muy pronto será la esposa de Draco y la madre de mi nieto, mi heredero, ella siempre ha sido muy importante para mí, y desde un principio comprometí a mi hijo con ella, desgraciadamente ese compromiso se tuvo que romper por razones que ya conoces..., pero en cuanto te divorcies de Draco, él se casará con ella, es un hecho y como ya he dicho ocurrirá en cuanto cumplas diecinueve años y firméis los documentos pertinentes, por lo tanto..., te exijo que la trates con el respeto y la pleitesía que sus apellidos requieren, es una Greengras, pero también es ya una Malfoy por albergar en su vientre a mi nieto, ¿comprendes?, no quiero comentarios fuera de tono, ni comportamiento alguno de tu parte que la importune, sólo es un año más Hermione, sólo te pido que aguantes un año más, y todo habrá terminado, un trimestre antes de tu próximo cumpleaños prepararemos todos los documentos que necesitamos para llevar a cavo de la mejor manera posible el divorcio, después te entregaré una suma de dinero mensual, para tu manutención y para seguir pagando tus estudios, y una compensación económica extra por las molestias..., podrás vivir donde te plazca y a tu manera, y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada que signifique algún gasto hasta que encuentres tu primer empleo - Hermione no lo pudo soportar y se le escaparon las lágrimas, Narcissa alzó una ceja y puso expresión de decepción y fastidio - sólo será un año más - dijo en tono severo - podrás hacerlo - sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola, deprimida y con el llanto ahogado.

...

Draco, Astoria y Hermione, no volvieron a coincidir hasta una semana después, Astoria tardó bastante en elegir las habitaciones que quería, y luego decidió hacer remodelaciones, por lo que sus cosas y ella misma, no llegaron hasta el final de la semana, mientras tanto ella y su madre recorrieron decenas de comercios y centros comerciales en busca del ajuar perfecto,

Draco pidió permiso para ausentarse ese fin de semana, se sentía terriblemente asfixiado, y Lucius, que compadeció a su hijo, optó por dejarle estar a su aire unos de días antes de enfrentarse a su nueva y dura realidad,

en la universidad tampoco se encontraron, Hermione evitaba desesperadamente encontrarse con Draco, literalmente corría de unas clases a otras, perturbando a Cho y Harry que no entendía lo que le pasaba, ellos trataban en vano de hablar con ella, intentaban averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía tan afligida, pero Hermione se negaba a contar nada, y únicamente les decía que estaba algo agotada por los esfuerzos de ser siempre la primera de todo Gryffindor, obviamente ni Harry ni Cho se tragaban aquella excusa ridícula, pero decidieron no presionarla más hasta que ella misma diera alguna muestra de querer comentarles algo, Cho decía que tarde o temprano explotaría y hablaría.

Hermione por su parte, trataba de concentrarse más que nunca en sus estudios, apenas dormía y casi no probaba bocado, necesitaba mantener la mente constantemente ocupada para no pensar ni en Draco ni en el niño que vendría pronto, desterraba de su mente todo pensamiento concerniente a los últimos acontecimientos en la mansión y en particular al embarazo de Astoria, ese hecho la estaba lacerando de una forma brutal,

a ella siempre le habían dolido las infidelidades de Draco, y por partida cuádruple las que venían por parte de Pansy y Astoria, enemigas acérrimas de ella desde el inicio en Hogwarts, pero un bebé era otra cosa, era algo contra lo que no podría luchar jamás, sus principios se lo impedirían siempre, y la sola idea de que su mayor enemiga y rival fuera a tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, la estaba destruyendo, no quería pensar, no quería pararse a pensar un solo segundo, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada todo el tiempo que pasaba despierta,

para no encontrarse con Draco, en los cambios de hora y a la salida de las clases, se escondía en los lugares más recónditos del campus donde sabía que nadie la podría ver, sólo regresaba a su habitación cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche, casi pisando la madrugada, sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus sueños podía tener un poquito de paz, en ellos veía claramente las caras de todos sus enemigos riéndose y burlándose de ella, veía a Astoria con su hijo en los brazos, y a Draco abrazándolos y besándola a ella, se despertaba sobresaltada, con el corazón agitado y sudorosa,

comenzaba a tener algunas décimas de fiebre, y a sentirse tan mal como para faltar a algunas horas de clase, cosa que nunca en su vida se había permitido.

Ese fin de semana, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hermione decidió pasarlo en la mansión, no podía seguir sufriendo de aquella manera, no era justo que enfermara por esa causa, tenía que enfrentar el problema, tenía que quitarse a Draco de la cabeza como fuera,

ella sabía y tenía muy claro que ya no tenía nada que hacer, muy pronto se separarían y ya no se volverían a ver nunca más, cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes, y sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar, él estaría en su mundo y con su gente, y Hermione debía hacer lo mismo, regresaría con los suyos, por ese mismo motivo tenía que ver a Draco y a su familia, tenía que ver a Astoria y convencerse de que las cosas no iban a cambiar, tenía que convencerse de que todo marchaba como tenía que marchar, sólo así podría pasar página.

Cuando llegó en la tarde del viernes, se dirigió primero a su habitación para darse una ducha relajante y quitarse un poco el estrés y la presión de los exámenes, Draco no estaba, ni tampoco habían compartido el carruaje de regreso a la mansión, le pareció un poco raro, pero no le prestó mucha atención al hecho, si había pasado algo importante, pronto lo sabría,

mientras recorría uno de los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones, se cruzó con Pansy y con Astoria, estas pararon en seco y se pusieron frente a ella encarándola,

- Hermione..., no sabía que estabas aquí..., no te había visto - dijo Astoria con una amplia sonrisa como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, sin embargo Pansy la fulminaba con la mirada, no podía ocultar el odio que le tenía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo - ¿has visto a Draco? - Hermione un poco sorprendida y aturdida, no le contestó,

- ¡eh, come libros!, le inquirió Pansy, ¿¡estas sorda o qué!?, te han hecho una pregunta, responde -

- Pans... - la tranquilizó Astoria, sin menguar su sonrisa - eso no era necesario..., no podemos ser así con nuestra anfitriona..., no es nada educado querida... -

- esta no es nuestra anfitriona..., nuestra anfitriona es Narcissa -

- Hermione... debes disculparla..., ella no ha querido ser grosera, es que..., estamos un poco nerviosas porque hoy me van a hacer mi primera ecografía, ¡estoy tan feliz...!, ¿¡pero donde estará Draco!?, él tiene que acompañarme, será la primera vez que vea a su hijo..., ¿no ha venido contigo hoy en el carruaje? - Hermione, un poco confusa, negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de irse, pero Pansy la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

- Astoria tiene razón, he sido una grosera..., discúlpame, no quise ofenderte..., es cierto que yo también estoy algo nerviosa por las pruebas que le van a hacer, ¡esperemos que todo salga bien para ella y para el niño...! - dijo Pansy con gran entusiasmo - ¡estoy tan ilusionada con la llegada de este bebé...!, ¡voy a ser tía!, un bebé siempre trae alegría a las casas ¿verdad?, Draco se derretirá con su niño cuando lo vea..., a todos los hombres se les cae la baba cuando ven a sus hijos por primera vez..., ya lo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos..., estarás tan radiante y tan feliz como As, y..., de verdad te deseo que encuentres al hombre que te corresponde, te lo mereces..., aunque..., quizá lo hallas encontrado ya ¿no?, ¿no salías con...?, ¿como se llamaba aquel chico pelirrojo..., tan peculiar?, ¡ah, sí!, ¡Weasley!, no le veo desde que dejamos el colegio..., ¡pero tengo que decirte que hacéis una pareja estupenda!, os deseo lo mejor..., y seguro que os irá de maravilla, no habrá problemas con que tú seas impura y él no..., en el fondo estás a la altura de ese chico, ¡te lo aseguro!, si analizamos bien las cosas..., incluso sería una unión muy ventajosa para ti, ¿no es cierto, As?, el te podría dar el status de sangre limpia, aunque... sería una ardua labor..., es una lástima que hayan cuestiones que no se puedan modificar... y que sólo se puedan disimular... - soltó con desprecio y asco - sé que estarás a gusto con él, al menos... tenéis el mismo nivel de rango y de fortuna... o sea, nulo, jajajajajjja -

- Pansy... - la regañó Astoria,

- ¡oh!, sólo era una pequeña broma, jajajaja - te lo digo en serio Hermione, deberías casarte con Weasley, así podrás ser completamente feliz en tu mundo y junto a los de tu clase - Hermione estaba seria y se sentía hervir por dentro, no solo por las venenosas palabras de Pansy, la fiebre no había desaparecido y le estaba subiendo poco a poco, en ese momento también aparecieron en el pasillo, Agatha y Narcissa, que se extrañaron de verlas a las tres juntas en ese lugar,

- ¿qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotras dos aquí? - les dijo Agatha, a Pansy y a su hija, mirando de arriba a abajo a Hermione,

- estamos esperando a Draco mama, tiene que acompañarnos a SanMungo -

- ¿pero..., aquí?, este no es lugar apropiado para estar esperando a nadie, por cierto, ¿donde está?, se nos está haciendo tarde -

- eso mismo le estábamos preguntando a..., a Hermione - respondió Pansy

- no te preocupes Astoria - le dijo Narcissa dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa - mi hijo no tardará en llegar, se ha tomado unos días libres de estudios, en casa de sus amigos, pero ayer le mandé una lechuza para que llegara a tiempo para llevarte a la clínica, todavía podemos esperar quince minutos más.. -

- insisto en que este no es el lugar adecuado para estar esperando... - indicó Agatha, molesta,

- tienes razón - contestó Narcissa - bajemos a mi salita de té, podemos tomar algo y conversar con las niñas mientras esperamos a mi hijo - todas sonrieron y siguieron a Narcissa,

a pesar del mal rato, Hermione se sintió aliviada de poder perder de vista aquel cuarteto de víboras, con un nudo en la garganta, se dirigió por fin a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama, y lloró amargamente sin poderse controlar.

Draco no llegó a tiempo, las cuatro Slytherins, estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya no podían esperarle más o llegarían tarde, así que, muy a pesar de todas ellas, se resignaron a partir sin él de la mansión,

iban todas bajando las escaleras que daban al recibidor de la entrada cuando por fin llegó el susodicho, que ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlas y que parecía tener muchísima prisa,

- ¡Draco!, hijo... llegas tarde..., casi nos vamos sin ti - Draco se dio la vuelta sin comprender nada - te mandé ayer, una lechuza a casa de Theo, ¿no te llegó la carta, con la hora a la que tenías que llevar a Astoria, a la revisión? - Draco frunció el ceño extrañado y visiblemente malhumorado,

- ¿y dónde está el problema?, ¿no la vais a acompañar vosotras? - contestó en tono seco,

- se supone que debes ser tú quien acompañe a mi hija Draco, el padre del niño eres tú - inquirió Agatha, que se sintió casi ofendida,

- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - respondió Draco, restando importancia al asunto,

- ¡Draco! - le regañó Narcissa - ¿qué clase de respuestas son esas?, ¿cómo puedes hablarle a tu futura suegra de esa manera?, ¿dónde están tus modales?, además..., tiene razón, eres tú quien debe acompañarla -

- ¡pues no me interesa!, ¡y ya vais tres personas con ella!, ¡a mí me parece que es suficiente compañía!, ah, y otra cosa..., la señora Greengras ni es mi suegra ni lo será nunca - Draco zanjó la conversación y las dejó a las cuatro plantadas y estupefactas en la escalera,

hizo oídos sordos a las quejas y reproches de todas ellas y se apresuró a llegar hasta su cuarto, estaba desesperado por encontrar a Hermione, tenía que hablar con ella y aclararle su postura, tenía que hacerle saber que su amor por ella no había cambiado nada y que no pensaba casarse con Astoria,

él tenía las cosas muy claras, Hermione era la mujer que amaba , la única que quería y la única con la que quería compartir su vida y tener a sus hijos, él sabía que le iba a costar mucho convencerla, pero no se daría por vencido de ninguna manera, ahora sólo le quedaba perseverar, quería decirle que pensaba hacerse cargo de Astoria y del niño, pero nada más, no tendría ninguna relación con ella, no tenía más remedio que aceptar que se quedar en la mansión y se cercioraría de que no les faltara de nada, al menos hasta que el niño cumpliera los dieciocho años, como estipulaba la ley, salvo excepciones especiales...,

sin embargo cuando llegó a su habitación, Hermione no estaba, él entendió enseguida que lo estaba evitando, y era algo normal, Draco comprendía perfectamente su angustia y su sufrimiento, era lógico que lo estuviera pasando mal, cualquier mujer hubiera montado en cólera con algo parecido, pero ella siempre parecía ser racional y controlar al máximo sus sentimientos y emociones,

Draco se dijo a si mismo que nunca la podría igualar, le parecía una persona admirable, digna de todo su respeto y de su cariño.

Se había pasado toda la tarde buscándola por todos los rincones de la mansión si éxito, sintiéndose un poco derrotado, volvió a su habitación, y se dejó caer en su cama con desgana, ya no sabía que más hacer, no se le ocurría que más podía hacer, sólo quería poder verla un instante y que le permitiera explicarse,

con una dolorosa sensación de culpa, se tapó los ojos con las manos y lloró largo rato como cuando era un niño, como hacía ya tantos años que había dejado de hacerlo.

entre el llanto y el cansancio, se quedó dormido, y fue despertado horas después por una de las doncellas que le indicaba que la cena ya estaba servida en el comedor, no le apetecía mucho bajar, así que le dijo a la doncella que le subiera la cena, cinco minutos después regresó, y le comunicó que su padre requería su presencia de inmediato y que había prohibido a todas las doncellas que le subieran nada de comer a su cuarto, Draco se enfureció y bajó al comedor de mala gana y con muy mala cara, tenía aspecto desaliñado y se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía la expresión bastante apesadumbrada.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una lujosa mesa, engalanada con hermosas flores y numerosos candelabros con velas encendidas, acompañando lo que prácticamente era un banquete con decenas de bandejas repletas de suculentos manjares.

Sentados ya le estaban esperando sus padres, a los padres de Astoria con ella, y Hermione,

a la cabeza como siempre, estaba Lucius, a su derecha estaba su madre y junto a ella, como había sido desde un principio, estaba sentada Hermione, el lado izquierdo de su padre estaba vacío, era donde siempre se había sentado él desde los tres años, pero para aumentar su malestar, al lado de su puesto vacío, estaba Astoria y al lado de ella, sus padres,

retiró la silla con desdén para sentarse, e ignoró los saludos de sus padres y de los padres de Astoria, estaban todos muy sonrientes y parecían de muy buen humor, excepto Hermione, que tenía su vista fija en el plato y fingía que no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor.

Draco escudriñaba a Hermione mientras Narcissa, Agatha y Astoria le contaban como había ido la consulta en SanMungo, ni Lucius ni Dícon hacían comentarios, para ellos era una simple y propia cuestión de mujeres en la que preferían no intervenir y de todas formas, tampoco tenían mucho qué decir al respecto,

- te lo has perdido Draco... - dijo Astoria divertida, haciendo un puchero - ¡hemos visto al bebé!, está perfectamente, ¡es precioso!, es el niño más bonito del mundo, ¿a que sí, madre?

- por su puesto hija mía..., aún no ha nacido, pero se nota que será tan atractivo como su papá y tan inteligente como su mamá - contestó Agatha encantada

- lo más importante es que todo marcha bien - comentó Narcissa - tanto Astoria como el niño se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud..., sanos y fuertes, lo único que ha dicho el medimago de cabecera, es que debe evitar todo lo que tenga que ver con el estrés y el ejercicio físico excesivo, por lo demás puede despreocuparse siempre que lleve una dieta completa y saludable y claro está, tiene que abandonar el alcohol y los cigarrillos..., al menos hasta que dé a luz -

- no habrá problemas - respondió Astoria, con una radiante sonrisa - pienso llevar este embarazo de la mejor manera, voy a ser una madre perfecta desde este mismo instante, porque espero tener un bebé perfecto para Draco - lo miró con ternura y trató de acariciar su rubio y suave cabello, pero Draco se apartó de ella y se acercó un poco más con la silla a su padre, aunque ella pasó por alto el detalle - ¡me siento tan genial...! -

- así me sentía yo cuando te estaba esperando a ti, cariño..., solo que..., eso fue ya hacia los... seis o siete meses del embarazo - le dijo su madre,

- a mi me pasó igual con Draco - coincidió Narcissa - los primeros meses lo pasé fatal, pero hacia el quinto o sexto mes, fue como si me estuviera renovando... - concluyó con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia las dos mujeres -

- ¡por cierto, hemos comprado una buena cantidad de ropa para el niño!, tienes que verlo Draco..., es precioso todo..., ¡es todo tan pequeñito...!, no sabía que existieran cosas tan lindas y chiquititas, perecen para muñecos, y ya casi está terminada su habitación, está al lado de la mía, bueno..., la que pronto será nuestra -

- no pienso cambiarme de habitación - dijo Draco tajante, las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Hermione que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y fija en su plato meneando la comida y sin poderla probar,

- desde luego, no ahora mismo - intervino Lucius - dejaremos eso para más adelante, todavía faltan muchos meses para la llegada del niño, ¿verdad? -

- pues no son tantos - dijo Agatha - son poco más de cinco, y ya sabemos que el tiempo vuela, mejor tenerlo todo preparado y bien resuelto -

- de eso no hay duda - comentó Narcissa - ni tampoco hay de qué preocuparse, tenemos tiempo de sobra para que Astoria y el niño se acomoden como gusten -

- todavía queda pensar en el detalle de su alimentación - informó Ágata - Astoria querida, mañana deberíamos buscar una buena ama de cría –

- ¿un ama de cría?, ¿qué es eso madre? -

- ¡oh!, hija..., un ama de cría es..., me refiero a una nodriza, una mujer que amamante al bebé - Astoria hizo un gesto de asco y pareció horrorizarse - ¿no querrás hacerlo tú misma, verdad querida?, no eres una vaca... jajajaja, y tampoco querrás echar a perder tu busto con una actividad tan ingrata e insignificante... -

- pues no había pensado en eso -

- tranquila querida, para eso estamos tu madre y yo..., para guiarte y ayudarte en todo lo que podamos, si quieres mañana nos encargamos de eso -

- me parece bien, por cierto Narcissa, ¿cómo va el tema del carruaje de palo de rosas?, quiero tenerlo listo para cuando nazca el niño, ¿crees que será posible? -

- si querida, los ebanistas están en ello, lo tendrás en un par de semanas, no más -

- bueno, ¿y qué hay de los nombres, ya tenéis alguno? - preguntó Dícon,

- ¡pues yo tengo varios ya! - respondió su hija entusiasmada - pero ya sabemos cuál es la tradición..., es el papá quien debe decidir el nombre..., o al menos dar el visto bueno -

- ¿en cuales has pensado? - se interesó Lucius,

- bueno..., por un lado me gustaría ponerle Aquiles Abraxas, como mi abuelo y el de Draco... - tanto los padres de Astoria como los de Draco sonrieron y asintieron complacidos - y por otra parte..., también podría llamarse Orestes... que es un nombre varonil y precioso, Áyax también es bonito, y también me gustan Éneas y Romeo -

- ¡bah!, Romeo..., ¡ni se te ocurra ponerle ese nombre a mi nieto! - inquirió Dícon -

- ¿que os parece Demetrio? - preguntó Agatha

- Es bonito… - contestó Narcissa - Marius también es bonito -

- Insuficiente - alegó Lucius - el niño tiene que llevar un nombre importante, imponente y agraciado…, digno de un Malfoy -

- Estoy de acuerdo - comentó Dícon -

- Si es una niña me gustaría llamarla… -

- Nada de eso - la interrumpió Lucius - es varón -

- Pero quizá… -

- ¡mi nieto es un varón! - replicó Lucius casi ofuscado - así me lo predijo el oráculo cuando estuve en Atenas - aclaró un poco más calmado - el oráculo me aseguró que mi primer nieto sería varón, por lo tanto querida Astoria…, solo hemos de preocuparnos por encontrar el nombre adecuado para un niño, mi futuro heredero -

- Por el nuevo heredero de los Malfoy y de los Greengras - dijo Dícon Alzando su copa para brindar con los presentes -

- ¡por el futuro heredero de los Malfoy y los Greengras! - le siguieron todos los demás, todos… menos Hermione, que estaba estática y absorta contemplando su copa llenada, Astoria se percató de ello y la observó con su malévola mirada, aquel gesto le había molestado bastante,

- ¿no brindas Hermione? - le preguntó Astoria haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella - ¿no te alegras por la llegada del hijo de Draco? - Hermione se sobresaltó y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza golpeando su pecho -

- Por supuesto... - susurró Hermione, avergonzada por ser el centro de todas las miradas, entonces Astoria volvió a levantar su copa para brindar nuevamente,

- Por el bebé de Draco, larga vida al heredero de los Malfoy y los Greengras… - se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos miraban a la callada muchacha que había enmudecido durante toda la velada, pero ninguno respondió al brindis de Astoria, estaban expectantes con la tensa escena a la que Hermione no tenía más remedio que contestar, o eso… o saldría muy mal parada,

- Por el bebé de Draco… y Astoria - dijo alzando lentamente su copa y en voz apenas audible, como si le costara un esfuerzo tremendo que le salieran las palabras de la garganta - larga vida… al heredero de los Malfoy… y los Greengras - probó el rojo y costoso vino tinto y fijó su mirada herida en la de Astoria que se veía triunfal y esbozaba una leve sonrisa,

- Yo creo que estaría bien que llevara un nombre que eligiera Draco y otro que eligiera Astoria - comentó Agatha, cambiando de tema con cierta estrategia,

- En cualquier caso, el nombre o los nombres del niño, debe aceptarlos Draco, eso si no los decide él, que es como dicta la tradición - resolvió Dícon - ¿Qué opinas tú muchacho?, ¿Qué nombre te gusta para tu hijo? -

- me da igual - contestó Draco, con desaire,

- ¿cómo dices? - preguntó asombrado y molesto, el padre de Astoria, Draco alzó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada -

- ¡que me trae sin cuidado! - respondió Draco, y estampó la pulcra servilleta de seda en la mesa, se levantó y salió del comedor irritado,

- ¿¡será posible!?, ¡pero qué falta de respeto! - inquirió la madre de Astoria

- ¡Lucius!, ¿¡se puede saber qué diantre le pasa a tu hijo!? -

- Tranquilo Dícon… - lo calmó éste - sólo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo, es muy joven… -

- No es excusa - contestó indignado - debería estar dichoso y lleno de orgullo por casarse con mi hija y más sabiendo que pronto le dará un heredero -

- Y lo está, querido Dícon - trató de convencerlo Narcissa con su amable y carismática sonrisa - es sólo que todo esto es nuevo y difícil para él, es..., como dice Lucius, es aún muy joven y teme perder la vida de caprichos y libertades de la que ha estado haciendo gala..., todos sabemos que el primer hijo siempre es importante y... motivo de miedos y preocupaciones..., pero todos nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar y dar todos nuestros buenos consejos a la futura familia... ¿no es así?, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? - les preguntó a sus futuros consuegros, estos la miraron al principio con cierto recelo, pero al instante le sonrieron y asintieron con cierta suficiencia -

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin Draco y sin más sobresaltos ni tensiones, cuando terminaron el postre decidieron ir a la sala familiar a tomar una copa y a terminar de tomar algunas decisiones respecto a la idílica vida que tendrían sus hijos y el pequeño heredero que pronto llegaría, pero Hermione en esos momentos sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro,

la cena no le había sentado nada bien, sentía un terrible dolor en la sien y una profunda tensión en todo el cuerpo, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, y el sudor frío que envolvía sus manos se estaba haciendo desagradablemente denso y molesto, la desbordante situación se le estaba haciendo insoportable, no podía con ella, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Cuando todos se levantaron de la larga mesa sin prestarle la menor atención y se encaminaron hacia la sala familiar, Hermione aprovechó que Narcissa se había quedado atrás para poder darle alcance y llamarla aparte de esa manera podría hablar con ella un segundo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y quedar nuevamente en evidencia, que era lo que pretendía evitar, al acercársele y susurrar su nombre, Narcissa se dio la vuelta extrañada y la miró interrogante, con una ceja levantada y con un fastidio que no hizo notar, pero que Hermione percibió de inmediato,

- ¿si? - preguntó Narcissa, casi con impaciencia al ver que se retrasaba del grupo,

- yo..., emmm..., veras..., no quisiera molestarte..., lo que ocurre es que..., no me encuentro muy bien y..., y... - le estaba costando horrores plantearle la cuestión - me preguntaba... -

- ¿qué ocurre Hermione?, dilo ya -

- Necesito tu permiso para salir de la mansión - le dijo mostrándose sincera y sin ocultar su agobio - de verdad que necesito salir de aquí, Narcissa, sólo quiero salir a dar una vuelta y despejarme un poco…, necesito un poco de aire fresco y… -

- Entiendo - la interrumpió ella - puedes salir - y sin más, se separó de ella y regresó junto al grupo que ya había recorrido la mayor parte de una de las galerías que daban a la acogedora y lujosa sala familiar.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y casi corrió hasta la chimenea más cercana,

en una pequeña mesita situada a su lado, se hallaba el pequeño saquito con polvos flu para poder viajar a través de ella, cogió un considerable puñado, lo apretó con fuerza y entró con la mandíbula dura y contraída, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y pronunció claro y despacio la dirección de la casa de su mejor amigo, fue seguro y conciso, y en menos de un segundo, se había esfumado provocando tras de sí una humareda polvorienta y estrepitosa.

Hermione no había querido usar su escoba porque seguramente al ir a buscarla, se habría encontrado con Draco, usar la red de polvos flu, era un buen método, no lo había usado en mucho tiempo, y se sentía un poco desorientada, pero al menos, descansaría de otra amarga discusión en una noche en la que de un momento a otro sentía que enloquecería.

Después de un aterrizaje forzoso y de recuperar el equilibrio y el aliento, caminó a paso rápido y firme, miraba de un lado para otro de la calle tratando de localizar la puerta exacta del pequeño apartamento de Harry,

estaba oscuro y las farolas de la calle no iluminaban muy bien, todo estaba desierto y en silencio, su reloj de pulsera marcaban más de la una y media de la mañana, sintió en sus mejillas y en sus labios la fina llovizna que comenzaba a caer,

a lo lejos pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre enfundado en una larga gabardina oscura como la noche y con la cara medio escondida por su sombrero, éste caminaba hacia ella con la misma prisa, pero con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber llevado con ella su varita.

No se fijó en la pequeña piedra que había en la mitad del camino, tropezó y cayó al suelo sin poderlo evitar, se llevó un susto tremendo, pero más se asustó todavía cuando vio que el extraño sujeto se le acercaba más y más, pero se sintió como una idiota cuando lo vio pasar por su lado sin inmutarse ni ayudarla a levantarse siquiera, giró la cabeza con curiosidad y lo vio alejarse al doblar por una esquina hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Se levantó del suelo y pareció reconocer la zona en la que estaba, caminó cuatro casas más, y por fin estaba en la casa de Harry, golpeó varias veces y esperó muerta de frío, frotándose los brazos y casi empapada por la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte, ahora caía en cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido,

había salido de la mansión pasada la media noche, sola, sin su varita, sin un abrigo, y sin un atuendo adecuado, pues seguía con su vestido formal y sus zapatos de tacón de aguja, y tampoco se había preocupado de llevar paraguas, pero todo aquello era lo de menos si se tenía en cuenta que no había avisado a Harry de que le iba a hacer una visita, quizá el chico habría salido con sus amigos y no se encontrase en la casa, o también podrían estar dormido y ella lo estuviese despertando,

eso la hizo sentirse fatal, y reflexionar sobre lo impulsiva que había sido, y como ya habían pasado varios minutos sin respuesta, desistió de seguir insistiendo, bajó los pocos escalones triste y decepcionada y a punto de llorar por enésima vez, decidió regresar a la mansión.

Una luz apareció tras ella y la hizo girarse, al final Harry había abierto la puerta, estaba descalzo, en pijama y con el pelo revuelto, se frotaba los ojos y entrecerraba la mirada intentando reconocer a la persona que lo había despertado, no llevaba las gafas, y veía menos que un topo, Hermione se acercó sonriendo, le hizo mucha gracia verle así, le recordó sus años juntos en Hogwarts, y por un momento todas sus penas se desvanecieron,

- Harry…, soy yo, Hermione - le dijo acercándose a él, y subiendo la pequeña escalinata,

- ¿¡Hermione!?, ¿¡que haces aquí, a estas horas!?, ¿va todo bien?, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó colocándose de prisa sus gafas,

- si..., estoy bien, bueno, yo... - el frío la hizo temblar y frotarse los brazos,

- pasa, ahí fuera debe de estar haciendo un frío espantoso, estarás congelada..., anda entra... -

Hermione entró en la casa agradeciendo la agradable temperatura del hogar de su amigo, la casa estaba iluminada sólo por la pequeña lamparilla de la entrada, Harry cerró la puerta, y encendió también una de las lamparillas del salón, Hermione entró detrás de él, enseguida pudo darse cuenta de lo compungida que estaba, en su semblante se notaba claramente su tristeza y su humillación.

Harry removió los brasas de la chimenea que en un par de segundos ardieron con más fuerza, le colocó una cálida manta de lana a Hermione sobre los hombros y la invitó a sentarse junto al fuego, la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de las ventanas, había tenido suerte de entrar a tiempo en la casa,

- ¿te apetece una infusión caliente? -

- no gracias..., Harry siento molestarte, no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía que haber venido a despertarte así..., yo... -

- Hermione, ya estás aquí, y no me estas molestando, eres mi amiga..., los amigos estamos para cuando se nos necesita ¿no?, y creo que ahora me necesitas..., te prepararé una infusión para que entres en calor, y yo también me tomaré una, tú no te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo?, quédate junto al fuego, vengo en un segundo - Hermione asintió y Harry se levantó para ir a la cocina, con un par de toques de su varita a la tetera que estaba en la encimera, esta se elevó hacia el grifo del agua para llenarse y se colocó en la hornilla, al primer contacto se encendió y la llama se graduó hasta obtener una llama azulada y suficiente para hervir el agua con rapidez.

Regresó con ella y se sentó a su lado, no le preguntó nada ni tampoco le habló, quería que fuera ella misma quien decidiera por su propia iniciativa, soltarlo todo y desahogarse, pero Hermione no abrió la boca, en ese momento sentía que no podía, tenía un duro nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan mal que lo único que podía hacer, era respirar profundamente y tratar de relajarse, al menos ya no sentía frío, y la ropa húmeda y su incómodo calzado estaban secos por completo, Harry que estaba sentado junto a ella y sostenía con afecto fraternal una de sus manos entre la suya, se fijó en ellos y arqueó las cejas, agachó la cabeza para verlos mejor y sonrió,

- bonitos tacones... - le comentó rompiendo el silencio entre ellos - nunca pensé que te vería con algo así, ¿cómo logras mantener el equilibrio con ellos?, yo me mataría... - Hermione le sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente,

- no es tan difícil como parece, en serio..., no pongas esa cara, ¿quieres probar? - le preguntó burlona,

- ¿bromeas? -

- si -

al fin se rieron los dos y escucharon el pitido de la tetera que ya estaba lista, Harry se levantó y le puso a la jarra un par de bolsitas de infusión de melocotón y frambuesa, puso en una bandeja las tazas, la jarrita con el azúcar, la tetera y un paquete de galletas de almendras y pasas, de un chasquido de dedos, se elevó hasta el salón, y él apagó el fuego.

Sólo después de los primeros sorbos reconfortantes, Hermione se decidió a hablarle, sabía que era un tema que a Harry le molestaba mucho, el siempre había demostrado su rechazo hacia Draco, siempre se habían llevado mal, Draco siempre lo había maltratado y pisoteado, y Harry no pensaba perdonarlo nunca, en su mente no cabía eso de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva,

Hermione sabía que no podía entender cómo su mejor amiga se había llegado a enamorar del que era su archienemigo desde hacía tantos años, y precisamente por esa misma razón, le estaba costando tanto abrirse a él, y contarle lo que le estaba pasando,

- Harry..., sé que no te hace mucha gracia que hable de Draco... - Harry levantó la vista y la miró atento - pero todo esto tiene que ver con él..., y con mi vida con él..., tienes que saber que yo no elegí esto -

- es verdad que no me gusta hablar de Malfoy, ya lo sabes, pero no soy un insensible Hermione, eres lo más parecido a una hermana para mi, en serio, te quiero muchísimo, y me da mucha pena que tengas que seguir lidiando con esa gentuza, me encantaría hacer algo para ayudarte a salir de sus garras, ¡los detesto!, me encantaría encontrar la manera de que pudieras librarte de ellos, te lo digo en serio, dime... ¿porqué estas así?, ¿porqué estás tan mal?, ¿qué es lo que te han hecho esos miserables? -

- nada que no estuviera destinado a ocurrir - contestó en un susurro, al borde de las lágrimas,

- ¿a qué te refieres? -

- Astoria Greengras está embarazada de Draco, se van a casar en unos meses, ella..., ya está viviendo en la mansión -

- ¡vaya!, entonces las culebras se han unido y van a formar su propio enjambre..., no tenía ni idea, pensaba que terminaría con Parkinson, ¡que asco!, pero que más da..., es lo normal, son los dos igual de repelentes, se merecen el uno al otro..., ¿pero dónde está el problema? –

Hermione apartó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía si debía ser más específica, una cosa era que Harry intuyera que sentía algo por Draco, y otra muy distinta era que le confesara su amor por él, sin ningún reparo ni anestesia que pudiera refrenar semejante shok, pero en cualquier caso, no le hizo mucha falta, su amigo era un chico muy inteligente, sólo con observar su actitud, adivinó lo que sentía, y el verdadero motivo de su amargura

- no me lo puedo creer... -

- Harry..., ¡tienes que entenderme!, estas cosas no se pueden controlar, ¿crees que me agrada esto? -

- te lo advertí Hermione, te dije que Malfoy era mala gente, te dije que jugaría con tus sentimientos,¿¡te lo dije o no!? -

- por favor... no me hagas esto - le dijo rompiendo a llorar,

- lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quiero ser duro contigo... - Harry la abrazó y se odió a si mismo por haberla hecho llorar cuando lo que más necesitaba era su comprensión y su apoyo - yo sabía que ese mal nacido terminaría haciéndote daño..., ¡maldito sea! –

Harry le rellenó la taza con infusión y pensó en la mejor manera de abordar el tema, era más delicado de lo que él pensaba, Hermione estaba sufriendo, y él no podía verla así, se le rompía el corazón verla tan triste, tenía que ser suave con ella, pero firme y tajante, tenía que ayudarla a sacárselo de la cabeza como fuera

- escucha..., los Malfoy... siempre se han caracterizado por tener un corazón de piedra, Draco no es la excepción, tú más que nadie siempre has sabido que clase de persona es, ¡aún no entiendo cómo alguien como tú se ha llegado a fijar en... en ese individuo!, ¡de verdad que no lo entiendo!, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, yo nunca he querido nada malo para ti, por eso desde que supe con quien te habías casado, no he parado de pensar en todas y cada una de las formas de separarte de él, siempre he tenido en cuenta que si te tenía a su lado tarde o temprano te haría daño, pero... lo que de verdad me sorprende es... que justamente hayas sido tú quien cayera en su trampa, ¿ya no recuerdas todo aquello que nos hizo?, ¿es que no recuerdas cómo era contigo?, ¿tan rápido lo has olvidado Hermione?, ¡por amor a Merlín, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy!, ¿no es cierto?, ¿hablamos del mismo tipo Hermione?, corrígeme si me equivoco, porque me parece mentira que quien más ha sufrido sus maltratos y humillaciones se permita caer tan bajo -

Hermione lloraba en silencio con las manos cubriéndose la cara, Harry no supo si era por vergüenza a que la viera así o por vergüenza de lo que sentía, pero entendía que estaba mal encaminado, bastante mal lo estaba pasando ya Hermione, como para que él le siguiera reprochando por algo contra lo que ella misma había luchado con fiereza,

en el fondo él sabía que ella había luchado, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no dejarse arrastrar a ese sentimiento, y había fracasado, Harry sabía que no la podía culpar, le machacaba el orgullo la sola idea de imaginarla en brazos de su enemigo, pero mucho más le costaba imaginársela en sus brazos, feliz y enamorada, él no lo aceptaría jamás, y ella lo tenía que saber, pero ante todo, se imponía entre ellos su fuerte y vieja amistad forjada y fortalecida año tras año desde la infancia, y por esa misma amistad, y porque la quería, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla.

- tienes que olvidarte de él Hermione, sólo te ha utilizado, nunca ha sentido nada verdadero por ti, es una mala persona, todos los Malfoy lo son, todos los..., mortífagos y exmortífagos lo son, no puedes querer a un ser así, va contra nuestros principios..., ya lo sabes..., ¡entiéndelo!, sé que es duro aceptar que la persona que... la persona de la que..., ¡joder!, soy incapaz de decirlo..., mira, esto es así, tú sientes algo por él, y eso hace que le veas de forma diferente, ahora mismo estas cegada por ese sentimiento, no ves la realidad, ¡claro!, es como si estuvieras hechizada, ¿comprendes?, no te das cuenta de que para Malfoy, sólo eres una ficha más de su juego, despierta Hermione..., vamos despierta..., ¡no permitiré que siga haciendo añicos tus ilusiones!, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?, ¿cuántas pruebas más necesitas?, ha dejado embarazada a su futura esposa, ¡nada más y nada menos que Astoria Greengras!, ¿sabes lo que eso se significa?, ¿sabes qué clase de alianza van a crear sus familias?, ¡van a unir sus imperios y tratarán de dominar el mercado mágico!, se convertirán en la familia más poderosa, y por lo visto..., ya viene el nuevo heredero en camino - Harry pareció ser consciente de algo, pero se lo guardo - Hermione..., tienes que olvidarte de él, ellos pertenecen a otra sociedad, son todo aquello que despreciamos..., nosotros somos diferentes..., nosotros luchamos contra el mal, no lo utilizamos en nuestro favor, Hermione..., ellos siempre serán diferentes a nosotros, tienen su propio mundo y sus propios códigos, entiéndelo por favor..., alguien como él nunca podrá amar, nunca te querrá de verdad, es algo que no sienten, ellos están hechos para unirse entre ellos, y nosotros no cabemos en su círculo, sólo somos sus peones, no nos consideran..., siempre seremos para ellos menos que nada - Harry agarró con cariño, sus dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - tú perteneces a los nuestros, tienes que estar con nosotros, eres una mujer increíble, fuerte..., valerosa..., inteligente, bondadosa, te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo, y estoy completamente seguro de que vas a ser feliz con el hombre que es para ti, el que de verdad es para ti, y créeme preciosa..., ese no es Malfoy, Malfoy sólo es una lacerante piedra en tu zapato, un obstáculo en tu camino, libérate de él, de su embrujo..., yo se que tu futuro está lleno de alegría y de amor, vas a tener una vida plena y hermosa, pero entre nosotros Hermione, entre los nuestros, en nuestro núcleo, no te dejes engañar más por sus mentiras, ¿y sabes una cosa?, yo creo que muy pronto, antes de que te des cuenta, vas a tener muy cerca a un hombre que te merezca y que te quiera como debe ser, confía en mí -

Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá arropados con una sola manta, había sido un día duro para ella, estaba agotada, pero para su suerte, Harry logró calmarla un poco y darle el ánimo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Ambos se despertaron con el timbre de la puerta, y se alegraron de ver a Cho que llevaba una pequeña canasta con el desayuno, traía una sonrisa esplendida, enseguida supieron que les traía buenas noticias,

- me alegro de verte Hermione, ¿tenéis hambre chicos? -

- yo si - contestó Harry, Hermione asintió y colocó todos los alimentos en la mesa,

- ¿qué tal te ha salido el ultimo examen? - preguntó Hermione,

- no tan bien como hubiera querido... -

- ya..., ¿de quién será la culpa? - comentó Harry con sorna, y mordiendo uno de los bizcochos,

- ¿sigues con él? - preguntó Hermione a Cho,

- quiere ir más en serio - contestó sonriente - al principio pensaba que solo saldríamos un par de veces, pero..., ¡cada vez me gusta más! -

- no me gusta nada ese musculitos... - le dijo Harry,

- jajajaja, eso está bien saberlo, si te gustase sería un poco raro, jajaja, además, es a Cho a quien le tiene que gustar -

- es un buen chico Harry, no sé porqué no te cae bien -

- ¡es un fanfarrón!, un chulito, se cree que porque sea capitán de Quiddich, todo el mundo tiene que hacerle la pelota -

- ¡eso no es así! -

- sí que lo es, en especial las chicas -

- Harry..., ¿no será que le tienes envidia? jajajaja -

- anda..., ¡que bonito!, encima vas tú y le defiendes -

- yo creo que es un cielo... - les dijo Cho, con ilusión - por cierto, alguien que te interesa mucho me ha enviado una carta -

- ¿alguien que me interesa mucho? - preguntó Harry - ¿quién? - Cho le entregó el sobre y Harry lo abrió,

- ¿tienes algún ligue escondido que no me hayas contado, Harry Potter? - le regañó Hermione,

- ¡viene hoy! - dijo Harry sobresaltado,

- si, y está loca por verte de nuevo, Harry tenéis que darle otra oportunidad a lo vuestro, estáis hechos el uno para el otro - comentó Cho,

- ¡Ginny! - dijo Hermione - ¿¡Ginny ha regresado!? -

- si - le contestó Cho, esa era la buena noticia que os traía, bueno..., en especial a Harry -

- Ginny está aquí..., ¡eso quiere decir que Ron también ha vuelto! -

- Hermione... - trató de tranquilizarla Harry,

- ¡tengo que ir a verle!, ¡debo ir a la madriguera! - les dijo alarmada y levantándose rápidamente de la mesa - ¡Ron está aquí!, no me lo puedo creer..., necesito verle..., ¡hace casi tres años que no le veo!, tengo que hablar con él -

- ¡Hermione, espera! - trató de pararla Harry,

- ¡no Harry!, ¿¡no lo entiendes!?, ¡Ron y yo éramos novios!, y yo le deje plantado..., tengo que darle una explicación, ¡tiene que saber porqué lo hice!, ¡tiene que saber la verdad para que me pueda perdonar y podamos volver a estar juntos!, es con él con quien tengo que estar, ¡tú mismo me lo dijiste anoche!, Ron es el hombre que me corresponde! -

- ¿pero de qué va todo esto? - preguntó Cho, alucinada,

- Hermione, ¿quieres hacer el favor de calmarte y parar un momento?

- le insistió Harry,

- ¡no Harry, no puedo!, tengo que irme..., cojo tu escoba - dijo corriendo a agarrarla y montándose en ella,

- ¿¡qué!?, ¡no!, ¡Hermione! -

Pero Hermione no le escuchó, la ventana se abrió y ella se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia la madriguera, Harry intentó decirle que no se fuera, que su escoba no estaba en condiciones de volar porque la tenía que reparar, pero ella solamente pensaba en que hacía ya varios años que había desaparecido de la vida de su novio sin dejarle ninguna explicación, le había abandonado, estaba claro que ella no había tenido otra opción, no había podido hacer otra cosa, pero se culpaba por no haberle hecho saber a tiempo que así como una vez él le dijo que la esperaría mil años, ella pensaba hacer lo mismo,

a pesar de todo lo que había vivido con Draco, a pesar de que lo amaba con toda su alma, estaba convencida de que ya nunca podrían estar juntos, las cosas eran como eran, y no las podía cambiar, Draco estaría entre los suyos, y Hermione volvería con Ron, de quien pensaba que nunca se tenía que haber separado, esta vez sí se amoldaría a él, esta vez si llevarían una relación de verdad, estaba decidida, sería una esposa perfecta para él, el cariño, a falta de amor y pasión, no faltaría entre ellos, al menos de su parte, sería una buena compañera y una buena madre, esta vez ella haría que todo funcionase a la perfección.

Estuvo más de tres veces a punto de caerse de la escoba, se sentía insegura en ella, era cierto que no obedecía sus ordenes con eficacia, y bastante asustada, tuvo que utilizar todos los trucos que había aprendido para controlarla y no salir despedida por los aires.

Cuando por fin llegó a la madriguera, intentó aterrizar pero la escoba no le hacía caso, tardó casi una hora dando vueltas en círculos, hasta que por fin frenó de golpe a poca distancia del suelo y pudo saltar de ella, y respirar aliviada.

El camino polvoriento que ella recordaba había cambiado, ahora ambos lados del camino estaban flanqueados por una bonita valla blanca, y una suave y cuidada hierba rala recién cortada, cubría el sendero como un manto,

habían una buena cantidad de flores y arbustos, algunos parecían silvestres pero la mayoría había sido plantados, le pareció extraño encontrar casi en la entrada un par de columpios y un tobogán, no se acordaba de que aquello estuviera allí la temporada que vivió con los Weasley, todo le parecía cambiado, reconocía la casa y los alrededores, pero habían muchas cosas nuevas.

Cuando llegó hasta la entrada de la casa, respiró hondo y recobró el aliento, estaba nerviosa, sería la primera vez en casi tres años que estarían el uno frente al otro, al fin podría aclarar su vida con él y tenía la certeza de que él, que era una gran persona, la perdonaría y la aceptaría otra vez a su lado, pensaba para sí que lo tiempos oscuros habían acabado, pensaba que había llegado el momento de retomar su antigua vida, la vida que estaba destinada a llevar junto a un hombre que no amaba, pero al que apreciaba muchísimo y respetaba a más no poder.

A unos metro de la puerta, se fijó en que en la zona de los columpios estaba sentado en la verde hierba, un niño pequeño, jugando con un camioncito, se acercó a él y le sonrió, se agachó para estar a su altura y lo miró un instante, era pelirrojo y pecoso, y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules como el cielo, pero muy claros, se parecía bastante al padre de Ron.

Hermione, un poco extrañada, cayó en la cuenta de que se trataría de Fred, el hijo de Audrey y Percy, Molly le había contado en su fiesta de cumpleaños que ya había sido abuela, y que habían llamado a su nietecito, Frederick, Fred, era como siempre le decían,

- hola pequeño... - le saludó Hermione - tú eres Fred ¿verdad?, eres hijo de Audrey y Percy, a que sí - el niño, que le sonreía, negó con la cabeza divertido,

- no, yo me llamo Arthur, Fred es mi primo - contestó el pequeño

- vaya..., así que Fred es tu primo..., ¿entonces eres hijo de Bill y Fleur? - preguntó Hermione intrigada - el niño rió y volvió a negar con la cabeza - jajá... vaya..., entonces..., ¿cómo se llama tu papá? -

- mi papa se llama Ron -

A Hermione se le desorbitaron los ojos, ¿ese niño era hijo de Ron?, no... eso era imposible, pensó ella, el niño estará equivocado o estaría jugando con ella, y por otro lado calculaba que tendría tres o cuatro años, por lo tanto era todavía más imposible, pues en esa época, ella y Ron aún estaban juntos,

- pero no puede ser... - le dijo ella sin perder la calma y la sonrisa - tu papá no puede ser Ron, pero..., ¿y dónde está tu mamá?, ¿cómo se llama ella? - el niño no la estaba entendiendo, se había quedado serio y callado sin saber qué responderle, y en ese momento, escuchó la voz de una mujer, curiosamente le era una voz muy familiar, demasiado conocida,

- Hola Hermione, veo que ya has conocido a mi hijo - Hermione alzó lentamente la cabeza, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ante ella apareció la dueña de aquella voz tan familiar y conocida que no era otra que la mismísima Lavender Brown, embarazada de unos ocho meses,

- Lavender... - pronunció en un susurro y con la sorpresa desplomándola,

- Si, cuánto tiempo ¿verdad?, hace una eternidad que no nos veíamos, este es mi niño, se llama Arthur, como su abuelo, como puedes ver, se le parece mucho, y es hijo de Ron - Hermione estaba pasmada, no se lo podía creer, se preguntaba cómo era posible, se preguntaba si no estaría teniendo una de esas pesadillas tan reales que hacía tiempo solía tener - por favor, no te quedes aquí fuera - dijo con cordialidad, entra en la casa, ¿te apetece tomar algo? - Hermione se levantó despacio y un poco asustada, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo,

- Yo..., tengo que irme - quiso darse prisa en coger la escoba y marcharse de allí, pero Lavender la retuvo con fuerza del brazo e impidió que se moviera,

- Por favor - dijo seria y tajante - entra en la casa - creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees? -

Entraron las dos en la casa dejando al niño en los columpios, a la vista de su madre desde la ventana de la cocina,

en el interior poco había cambiado, una montaña de platos se limpiaban solos en el fregadero, en el horno se cocían galletas de chocolate y avellanas, un par de agujas de tejer hacían calceta, era una manta de bebé,

Hermione se fijó en seguida en el abultado vientre de Lavender, parecía cansada, sus movimientos eran lentos pero hábiles, y de tanto en tanto se frotaba la adolorida espalda, el peso de la barriga le estaba haciendo mella y por partida doble.

El horno sonó y sacó de él, un par de bandejas con las olorosas galletas recién hechas, las colocó en varios platos en la mesa y sacó de la nevera una tarta de queso con arándanos y una jarra de fresco zumo de cerezas, sirvió dos vasos y se sentó con ella en la mesa, le cedió uno de los zumos y le acercó uno de los platos con las galletas pero Hermione los rechazó,

- prefieres una porción de tarta ¿no? -

- no gracias -

- ¿no?, ¿quieres beber otra cosa?, creo que hay también... zumo de calabaza -

- no te preocupes -

- prepararé té, ¿de qué te apetece? -

- no..., no te molestes, no hace falta gracias, no me apetece - Lavender la miró con disgusto, pero fue solo unos segundos, de inmediato suavizó su semblante y le sonrió

- no es ninguna molestia - dijo levantándose y poniendo la tetera llena de agua en el fuego - Hermione se sentía sumamente incómoda, sentía que no tenía que estar ahí, que debía marcharse cuanto antes

- Lavender..., tengo que irme, siento haberte molestado - dijo poniéndose en pie para marcharse, en ese momento pitó la tetera y Lavender la llevó a la mesa,

- no seas descortés Hermione, tómate una taza de té - le respondió mientras llenaba un par de tazas y le ofrecía una - quiero hablar contigo, las dos sabemos que es necesario, ya es hora de que tengamos ésta conversación - se sentó frente a ella y agarró su taza con una mano, la otra se la llevó al vientre, sintió moverse la vida dentro de ella y su sonrisa resplandeció iluminando toda la estancia - estoy de ocho meses - le comentó - son dos, un niño y... una niña, fue una sorpresa paras todos menos para Molly que ya lo sabía, ha sido una gran alegría para Ron, está entusiasmado, incluso ya tiene los nombres, al niño le quiere poner Hugo, y a la niña Rose, estamos todos muy felices, y Arthur ya está deseando jugar con sus hermanitos... jajajaja..., es un niño adorable, es muy listo –

Hermione echó un vistazo hacia la puerta que daba al salón, la casa estaba en completo silencio, parecía que estuviera vacía, Lavender lo intuyó y la sacó de dudas

- tranquila, estamos solas, están todos en el centro haciendo compras, a mi no me apetecía ir..., estos últimos días me siento pesada e inútil..., ya no me puedo mover como antes, así que Ron me dijo que me quedase en casa con el pequeño, vendrán de noche - Hermione, miró por la ventana y vio al niño correteando detrás de un conejito blanco - ¿es precioso verdad? - Lavender clavó su mirada en la de Hermione y la escudriñó, ella no contestó - te preguntarás por él, por..., su existencia y la mía en la vida del que fue tu... ¿tu gran amor como se dijo siempre en Hogwarts?, ¿o fue simplemente un pasatiempo?, dime Hermione, ¿qué fue Ronald para ti? -

- siempre fue para mí, alguien muy especial -

- no lo dudo, eso no lo dudo, para mi es más que eso, ahora es el centro de mi universo, es toda mi vida, mi mejor amigo, el hombre que amo con toda mi alma, el padre de mis hijos, pronto tendremos tres..., él siempre quiso una familia numerosa -

- ¿qué edad tiene? - Lavender la observó con frialdad varios segundos,

- la semana pasada cumplió tres añitos, supongo que querrás saber cómo es que Ron tiene un hijo de tres años cuando hace poco más de dos que aún estabais juntos - Hermione asintió y dio un sorbo a su te esperando paciente, la respuesta - él no lo sabía, yo no se lo dije, decidí ocultárselo, creí que sería lo mejor, en el último curso Ron y yo nos liamos, ¿lo recuerdas no? -

- si... -

- vosotros todavía no estabais juntos, yo siempre estuve enamorada de él, y él nunca se fijaba en mi, hasta ese último curso en el que pensé que no sería malo si yo me acercaba a él, al principio no me entendió, incluso podría decir que no quería saber nada de mí, y yo casi tiro la toalla, pero..., un día todo cambio, fue el día del gran partido de Quiddich, Gryffindor contra Slytherin..., ganó Gryffindor por supuesto, y todo el mundo le vitoreaba..., yo sentí que tenía que hacerlo, le bese..., me acerque a él y simplemente le di un apasionado beso, solo hice eso, y a partir de ahí todo cambió, venía a buscarme a menudo, nos enrollábamos siempre que podíamos, de noche se escapaba para venir a verme, empezamos a acostarnos, nunca se lo contamos a nadie, era nuestro secreto, yo me sentía la chica más afortunada del colegio, pero..., mi felicidad no me duró mucho - dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la agarró con las dos manos, fijó su vista en ella y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione - me dejó por ti, me dijo que no me amaba, que te amaba a ti, me dijo que ya no podíamos estar juntos, me partió el corazón, yo intenté hacer que se lo pensara bien, que recapacitara, que me dejara demostrarle que yo podía ser tan buena para él como tú, pero no quiso..., estaba hechizado por ti, estaba loco por ti, yo lo sabía, era una estupidez negarlo, poco después de que lo dejáramos estalló la guerra contra el señor tenebroso, y mis padres, muertos de miedo me sacaron del colegio, unas semanas después descubrí que estaba embarazada, mis padres se enfadaron mucho, querían buscarlo y obligarlo a que respondiera por el niño, pero yo me negué..., estaba dolida, y me convencí de que no merecería la pena, él no me quería y sería terrible tener a mi lado a un hombre amargado por el fantasma de un amor interrumpido, estaba claro que yo causaría vuestra ruptura, y él seguramente lo pagaría conmigo y con el niño, yo no lo podía permitir, así que hable con mis padres y les rogué que no lo buscaran, les prometí que encontraría un buen trabajo y que me ocuparía yo sola de mi hijo, sería madre soltera, no les agradó mucho, pero aceptaron, yo no estaba bien y sabían que un matrimonio forzado nos haría infelices a los dos, por eso guardamos silencio, y llevamos en secreto mi embarazo y el nacimiento de Arthur, sin embargo la vida me haría el mayor de los regalos - dijo sonriendo - una mañana leí en el profeta que Draco Malfoy y tú os habíais casado, no daba crédito..., te soy sincera, me fue incomprensible como para todas las personas que os hemos conocido, pero vuestro matrimonio me daba una gran ventaja, después de pensarlo muy bien me armé de valor y vine a hablar con Ron, pero Molly me contó que estaba destrozado..., estaba tan mal que toda su familia temiendo por él, determinaron que le vendría bien salir unos meses del país, lo habían enviado a Rumania con su hermano y su cuñada a la reserva de dragones, allí aprendería un oficio que le gustaba mucho y le daría una posición económica holgada, y le mantendría la mente ocupada, desde el principio lo tuve muy claro, me fui a buscarlo a Rumania con nuestro hijo, se lo presenté, e intenté conquistarlo de nuevo, tuve suerte, tuve muchísima suerte, Ron se volvió loco con su niño, estaba tan contento de tenerlo..., no me guardó rencor por no habérselo contado, y una semana después de mi llegada me pidió que me casara con él, lógicamente yo accedí encantada, nos casamos al mes siguiente, y su hermana y su cuñado nos pidieron que nos quedáramos a vivir allí unos años, a mi no me importaba, y Ron estaba muy adaptado así que..., nos quedamos, varios meses después nació el nene de Audrey, y nos hicimos intimas amigas..., éramos una familia, lo seguimos siendo, sólo que mucho más grande, allí vivíamos felices y con mucho sosiego, pero..., el resto de la familia nos echaba mucho de menos, cada semana recibíamos cartas de todos, y cada semana nos preguntaban cuando íbamos a regresar, siempre estábamos dando largas..., pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano querríamos volver, así que una tarde nos sentamos Audrey, Percy, Ron y yo, y decidimos que pondríamos una fecha de regreso, y al fin..., ya hemos regresado, ya hemos vuelto todos a casa, Ron quiso que me quedara embarazada de nuevo, quiere cinco niños más..., jajajajja..., es encantador, todos estamos deseando que nazcan, Molly dice que me voy a adelantar un par de semanas..., espero que todo vaya bien... -

- yo..., me..., me..., me alegro por vosotros... - susurró Hermione - tengo que irme - dijo levantándose de la mesa - pero Lavender la agarro por el brazo y la retuvo otra vez -

- no tienes ningún derecho a regresar Hermione, ¡tú le abandonaste!, ¡fue tu decisión!, no puedes volver a meterte en su vida, ¡no tienes derecho a destrozar lo que con tanto esfuerzo dolor, lágrimas y amor... hemos construido, mi marido y yo! - mascullo - él sufrió mucho cuando tú te casaste con Malfoy, ¡estaba deprimido, desolado!, nada le hacía feliz..., todo le daba igual..., duraba días sin comer..., casi no dormía, ¡tú lo destruiste!, ¡lo convertiste en un zombi!, ¡en un hombre sin ilusión por su vida ni su futuro!, pero yo fui tras él y lo ayudé a superar su tristeza, yo le ayudé, nos pasábamos hora y horas hablando, a veces amanecíamos, ¡él ahora es un hombre nuevo!, ¡es feliz!, tiene una mujer que lo ama y que lo cuida y tiene un hijo que es la luz de sus ojos, y pronto tendrá dos más, sé que no soy tú..., sé que no me quiere como te ha querido a ti, se que aún piensa en ti..., y si regresas... - se rellenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le quebró la voz - si regresas volverá a tu lado..., pero acabarás con mi vida..., ¡no puedes hacernos esto!, ¡no ahora!, no después de tanto sufrimiento y de haber conseguido tanto, ¡no hagas trizas mi familia por favor!, ¡no vuelvas más aquí!, no lo busques más, no vuelvas a verlo, éste ya no es tu lugar, ésta ya no es tu casa Hermione, los Weasley ya no son tu familia, vete y no regreses a nuestras vidas jamás, por favor Hermione, vete y no vuelvas, desaparece de nuestras vidas -

Hermione se soltó de su amarre y salió de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo, se montó en la escoba y condujo con una imprudencia abismal y casi suicida de camino a la casa de Harry,

estaba colérica, se decía a sí misma que sus amigos la iban a escuchar, aquello había sido imperdonable, todos le habían ocultado durante más de dos años que Ron se había casado con Lavender estando en Rumania, le habían ocultado que tenían un niño y que muy pronto tendría dos más.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con una insistencia inusual que más que sorprender a Harry le molestó, corrió hacia la puerta y nada más abrirla recibió un sonoro y doloroso bofetón, que le hizo ladear la cara y que se le cayeran las gafas,

- ¡pero qué...! -

- ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! - gritó Hermione enfurecida,

- ¿¡qué!? - Harry no entendía nada y trataba de paralizar los golpes de Hermione que parecía haber enloquecido,

- ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso! - le gritaba Hermione mientras le seguía golpeando,

- ¡para!, ¡para!, ¡Hermione!, ¿¡Hermione, qué demonios te pasa!? -

- ¡mentiros!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso tú y todos los demás!, ¿¡porqué no me lo dijisteis!?, ¿¡porqué narices me lo ocultasteis!?, ¿¡porqué!?, ¿¡porqué me habéis hecho esto!? -

- ¡pero Hermione!, ¡de qué diantre hablas!, ¡cálmate por favor!, ¿me puede explicar de qué hablas? - le preguntaba tratando de frenarla, Hermione estaba histérica, y Harry no entendía porqué, aunque pronto lo sabría,

- ¡de Ron maldita sea!, ¡te estoy hablando de Ron!, ¡y de su hijo y de Lavender!, ¡no me dijisteis que se habían casado!, ¡no me dijisteis que tenían un niño!, ¡dos años!, ¡han pasado dos malditos años!, ¡y todos vosotros lo sabíais!, ¡y no me dijisteis nada! –

Hermione rompió a llorar desesperadamente, ya no podía más, intentaba controlarse pero no podía, había sido demasiado, demasiados golpes, demasiado desconsuelo, demasiadas humillaciones, ya no lo soportaba,

casi no podía respirar, Harry no sabía que hacer, corrió a la cocina y le sirvió un vaso de agua, pero ella no podía beber, no paraba de llorar, de repente se lanzó hacia Harry y lo volvía a golpear con una furia descontrolada, provocando que cayeran los dos al suelo, Hermione intentó levantarse pero Harry no la dejó, la atrapó entre sus brazos y trató de consolarla,

Hermione se revolvía enfadada y frenética, pero Harry no la soltó ni un momento, la mantuvo abrazada con todas sus fuerzas,

- lo siento mucho Hermione..., de verdad que lo siento..., pero tenía que ser así - estaba cansada de luchar, estaba extenuada, mientras sollozaba más calmada, apoyo la mejilla en el pecho de su amigo y se dejó mecer - tenía que ser así cariño..., así lo quiso él, nos hizo jurar a todos que nunca te contaríamos nada, estaba en su derecho..., nosotros no podíamos fallarle..., se lo debíamos, no podíamos romper esa promesa, y tú..., te habías marchado con él, con..., nuestro mayor enemigo, Molly quería contártelo, pensaba decírtelo cuando Malfoy nos invitó a tu cumpleaños, pero no la dejamos, Ron estaba en su derecho Hermione..., él no quería que tú lo supieras, pasó página, pudo cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y sacarte de su mente, nos dijo que no le importaba si te seguíamos viendo, no le molestaba que conserváramos tu amistad, pero nos prohibió que te contáramos nada sobre él, no podíamos hacer otra cosa..., tuvimos que respetar su decisión -

se sentía fatal, la cabeza le iba a estallar, el dolor era intenso, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo, pero de inmediato se le nublaba la vista y un llanto reprimido y silencioso la embargaba,

Harry le preparó algo de almuerzo pero tenía el estomago cerrado, no le entraría ni un alfiler, le preparó una infusión calmante con un poco de adormidera para que pudiera descansar, solo fue capaz de tomar un par de sorbos, pero fueron efectivos, poco después se quedó dormida en el sofá,

despertó a las tres horas, Harry le calentó nuevamente la comida y esa vez pudo probarla, no comió mucho, pero se sació, y empezó a sentirse mejor, él volvió a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos protectores, ninguno de los dos habló durante un tiempo considerable, ella necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba desahogarse, y poder respirar en paz al menos durante las siguientes horas o enloquecería de verdad.

Harry le dedicó esa noche, igual que le había dedicado la noche anterior, no se separó de ella ni un instante, la temperatura era muy agradable y la suave luz que salía de la llameante chimenea iluminaba todo el salón sin necesidad de que encendieran ninguna lámpara,

Hermione estaba mucho mejor, su respiración era fluida y acompasada, seguía callada, casi adormecida, acurrucada junto a Harry, este acariciaba dulcemente su cabello y su espalda, él tenía la certeza de que su mejor amiga también pasaría página y seguiría con su vida, era una chica muy fuerte, la admiraba, siempre se había sentido atraído por su inteligencia y sabiduría, siempre le había gustado su coraje y determinación, pero hasta hacía muy poco tiempo no había reparado en la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido,

mientras la contemplaba tumbado en el sofá con ella, repasaba detalladamente cada uno de sus rasgos, sus dedos se deleitaron con la placentera suavidad de su ondulado cabello, el tacto con su espalda se volvió sinuoso, incitante..., se dejó llevar, le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella, solo un roce, solo un efímero roce.

No lo pensaron, no lo planearon, sólo seguían lo que sus corazones les dictaban en ese momento, sin pararse a reflexionar sobre lo que les acarrearía aquella acción,

cruzaron deliberadamente la frágil y delgada línea que separaba la amistad de lo que ya no lo era, se fundieron en un profundo y prolongado beso, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cómo ni en qué momento habían comenzado, solo sabía que se sentía extraña, confundida, aturdida y sofocada por la excitación y un ligero rastro de miedo, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía con exactitud si aquello estaba bien o no,

- Harry… - susurró, esquivando un nuevo beso - Harry, creo que…, no debemos, no podemos…, esto…, no es buena idea -

- Hermione… - dijo con la voz enronquecida y una mirada febril - tenemos esto pendiente…, lo tenemos pendiente desde hace años…, nos lo debemos…, lo necesitamos, lo deseamos…, confía en mí, déjame amarte, aunque sólo sea una vez…, nos merecemos esto -

Harry la levantó en brazos del sofá y la llevó a su cuarto que estaba completamente a oscuras, la tendió con cuidado sobre su cama y reanudó lo que ella con temor e indecisión había interrumpido, la besó con dulzura y tibieza, era diferente, lo sentía distinto, todo era nuevo, su boca, sus caricias, sus susurros al oído, su masculinidad, su aroma y su forma de estimularla, todo era distinto, era otra forma de amar.

Los dos se abandonaron a ese placer, hicieron el amor despacio y disfrutando de cada segundo compartido, de cada sensación grabada en sus pieles y en sus almas, se complacieron y colmaron hasta obtener el uno del otro, el éxtasis desbordado, terminaron abrazados y regulando sus agitadas respiraciones con tiernos besos y renovadoras caricias,

Harry la volvió a abrazar y la estrechó contra su pecho, se durmieron poco después con una tranquilidad que ambos ansiaban hacía mucho, y con la sensación de saber que pronto llegaría un nuevo día, y que muchas cosas cambiarían.


	32. James Sirius Potter

**Hola a todxs!, muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes anteriores, respondiendo un poco…**

**MaiVegeta: sí, seguro, seguro, seguro que esto va a terminar en Dramione, en los datos del fic puse mayoritariamente Dramione porque tenía la intención de que tuviera algo con Harry, pero tranquila que va a terminar en Dramione.**

**guiguita: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encantó, pero te comento que lo de Harry y Hermione es sólo el principio de todas las sorpresas que van a haber, y creo que mañana mismo podré actualizar el cap 33.**

**DobexiisDobs: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de que te halla gustado, si, es verdad que están habiendo muchos cambios, y y van a haber muchos más…, ya verás, ya verás!, y bueno, con respecto a la pareja de Harry y Hermione, te aseguro que yo tampoco he leído nada de ellos, nunca he leído un Harmione y me parecen realmente interesantes, creo que pronto me animaré a escribir uno.**

**Maria de malfoy!, amiguiiiiiiiissssssss!, que alegría verte por aquí!, que contenta estoy de tenerte en esta página, es impresionante saber que he podido traerme a algunas de mis seguidoras de Potterfics a fanfiction, en serio!, es algo que me llena de orgullo, no lo voy a olvidar, espero que el final de esta historia te guste tanto como el resto de ella, cuídate mucho, y te mando un beso y un abrazo.**

**Candice Saint-just: muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, es justo lo que hace falta, siento que no te halla gustado el cap, era algo que podía ocurrir muy probablemente a las fieles segadoras del Dramione, pero en fin…, yo ya tenía esto destinado a pasar incluso antes de ponerme a escribir la historia, también siento que odies a Hermione, yo pienso que es una luchadora y muy fiel a sus valores, por mucho que ame a Draco, ha sido obligada a casarse con él, y él la ha engañado con una buena cantidad de mujeres, creo que en la historia real ella no aceptaría eso, o al menos, no lo haría sin quejarse, todxs sabemos que es una chica inteligente, por otra parte, el hecho de llorar por Ron era una mera excusa, ella pensaba que volviendo con él, todos sus problemas se solucionarían, y aunque no lo amase aprendería a hacerlo, ya que en su mente, en un principio, era lo que estaba destinado a pasar, ya te imaginas la impresión que se llevó al conocer a su hijo y a su mujer embarazada…, y con respecto a Harry, bueno…, yo pienso que entre ellos siempre hubo una amistad muy cercana, tremendamente cercana, tanto que si se les hubiera dado un empujoncito habrían terminado juntos, por lo tanto…, ¿porqué no hacer que tuvieran aunque fuese, una noche de propina?, seguramente no era el mejor momento, ella desde luego no estaba bien, pero precisamente por eso, porque no estaba en sus cabales, creo que se atrevió a cruzar la línea, de otra manera me parece que jamás hubiese ocurrido. Espero que la historia no te siga decepcionando, pero en cualquier caso, soy toda oídos y me encanta que sean sincerxs conmigo, quiero saber tanto lo que les gusta como lo que no, tanto sus elogios como sus quejas, **

**Lo que más me gusta de escribirles, es saber sus opiniones.**

**TTaticarri: me alegro mucho de que te guste éste fic, gracias por decírmelo, bueno, con respecto a Astoria, te comento que todavía queda mucho fic por delante, tiempo al tiempo amiguita…, (;**

**A todas las demás, vuelvo a agradecerles por sus comentarios, que hacen mis días más felices!,**

**Besos a todxs y ahora sí, les dejo con la lectura!**

**Capítulo 32: James Sirius Potter,**

Los rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas inundando de claridad la habitación,

completamente relajada y descansada fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, notaba su suave y continua respiración en la nuca, que le producía un leve estremecimiento, tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, y fue consciente de que sus manos se aferraban a su cintura y a uno de sus muslos, ciñendo su cuerpo contra el suyo,

Harry aún dormía abrazado a ella, pegado a su espalda y haciéndole sentir el calor y la firmeza de su musculoso torso desnudo, Hermione fue consciente de su desnudez, de la intimidad que habían tenido y en la que aún se encontraban sumidos, quiso cambiar de postura pero en el momento en el que intentó moverse, Harry se despertó, se estiró con gusto en la cama y bostezó frotándose los ojos, quedaron los dos boca arriba, se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron,

- buenos días... - dijo Harry

- buenos días - dijo Hermione

- ¿qué tal has dormido?, ¿cómo te encuentras? -

- he dormido genial..., profundamente, y..., me encuentro bien, mucho mejor que ayer -

- me alegra saberlo, estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? -

- ¿a si? -

- claro..., eres mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no me iban a preocupar las cosas que te pasan?, aunque..., creo que ya no podré seguir diciendo que eres como mi hermana... - le comentó risueño, Hermione amplió su sonrisa y se ruborizó mordiéndose el labio, Harry acarició su mejilla sonrosada y apartó algunos cabellos de su cara, estudió su expresión y su mirada - ¿qué hora será? - Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera,

- son las once y media, hemos dormido bastante... - dijo agradecida,

- ¿tienes hambre?, ayer casi no cenaste -

- sí..., tengo un poquito de hambre -

- ufff..., a mi me ha entrado un hambre de leopardo..., ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos mi desayuno favorito? -

- ¿gofres con helado mermelada y nata? -

- jajajaja..., no..., ese era mi desayuno favorito del colegio, mis gustos han cambiado mucho desde entonces, ahora prefiero cosas más contundentes -

- ¿más contundentes?, da la impresión de que te apetece zamparte un buen bloque de hormigón... jajaja -

- pues casi casi..., ahora mi desayuno predilecto es el de todo buen troglodita, jajajaja, prima la carne y... ¡carne, carne y mas carne! -

- ¿en serio?, ¿piensas desayunar carne? -

- sí pero no de cualquier manera, ahora mismo lo que más me apetecen es una buena hamburguesa doble, un perrito caliente con salsa trío y cebolla frita bien crujiente..., unas buenas brochetas de pechuga de pollo, y un bol enorme de ricas y doradas patatas fritas -

- ¿nada más? - le preguntó bromeando,

- sí, una buena jarra de zumo de naranja y calabaza y un considerable pedazo de brownie, ¡ese es mi desayuno perfecto! -

- ¡ja!, si desayunas así todos los días..., conseguirás llegar a la avanzada edad de... treinta años, jajaja -

- jajajjaa, no te burles de mi desayuno..., ¿qué te apetece a ti? -

- mmm algo ligero..., un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada estarán bien, y coincido contigo en lo del zumo -

- pues manos a la obra - dijo Harry levantándose, se le había olvidado que estaba completamente desnudo y al ponerse en pie, Hermione pudo verlo de nuevo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, instintivamente apartó la mirada y Harry se cubrió lo necesario con la sábana, no se sonrojó como ella, pero buscó su ropa interior y se la puso con rapidez, luego encontró su pijama y se lo puso también,

- Harry... - le dijo Hermione casi sin poder mirarlo, él se volvió a sentar en la cama a su lado y la escuchó atento - quizá..., deberíamos hablar de lo que..., ha pasado -

- si, por supuesto - dijo sin vacilar - vamos a hablarlo, es importante y..., necesario - se quedaron los dos un instante en silencio - dime..., ¿te arrepientes? - Hermione dudó un momento antes de contestarle, quería serle totalmente franca, pero tampoco quería que una excesiva sinceridad pudiera perjudicarles más de la cuenta,

- no..., no puedo decir que me arrepienta, pero..., te confieso que tengo miedo -

- ¿miedo? -

- de que nos afecte..., de que no sepamos afrontarlo con responsabilidad, yo no quiero perder tu amistad Harry, no quiero que esto que ha pasado se preste para malos entendidos, quiero que seamos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro -

- estoy de acuerdo, pero..., ¿acaso..., te avergüenzas? -

- no, claro que no, no me avergüenza, es solo que..., no quiero que nos confundamos, tú estás enamorado de Ginny, es así, ¿verdad? -

- si... - susurró empezando a sentirse culpable -

- tienes que estar con ella Harry..., ella también te ama, y ha regresado con la intención de volver a tu lado, yo..., no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho pero sé que..., quizá no tendría que haber pasado, a lo mejor..., teníamos que haber pensado en ella y en vuestra relación y... -

- no tenemos ninguna relación Hermione, Ginny y yo lo dejamos hace varios mese de mutuo acuerdo, no la he engañado, no la hemos traicionado si es eso lo que te preocupa, ella ya no es mi novia, y por si no te lo ha dicho ella, salió con Thomas Dean poco después de incorporarse a Hogwarts, todo este tiempo he seguido pensando en ella y he estado abierto a la posibilidad de que volvamos juntos pero ella no ha dado muestras de querer lo mismo -

- hasta ahora, Cho dijo ayer que estaba loca por verte otra vez, la conozco..., sé lo que significa, quiere volver contigo, la pregunta es..., ¿quieres volver tú con ella? -

- pues... -

- con sinceridad, Harry -

- pues si ella quiere..., si, supongo que si... -

- ¿supones? -

- no quiero que esté conmigo por obligación o porque crea que es lo correcto, quiero que esté conmigo porque sea eso lo que desee -

- de eso estoy segura, los dos os amáis, no te niegues a ti mismo la felicidad con ella, no provoques tú mismo una barrera inexistente -

- ¿y qué sientes tú?, ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?, ¿lo de anoche ha sido solo goce y disfrute provocado por el simple y llano deseo?, ¿o sientes algo mas por mi?, respóndeme con sinceridad - Hermione pensó bien su respuesta, no quería equivocarse ni entrar en un posible laberinto sin salida,

- lo de anoche fue..., algo que nos debíamos desde hace años, ambos lo deseábamos hacía mucho tiempo, puede que..., desde aquel baile en el colegio..., lo fuimos reprimiendo como pudimos, y lo olvidamos, anoche tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer realidad esa fantasía..., lo deseábamos y lo hicimos..., para mí ha sido algo maravilloso, dulce y suave, fue..., no sé..., diferente, no me lo esperaba, me alegro de que haya pasado, porque es algo de nuestro pasado que nos ha perseguido año tras año hasta nuestro presente, lo hemos resuelto con mucho placer y satisfacción, creo que ya hemos terminado con ese capítulo, y creo que ya podemos cerrar el libro - Harry la escuchaba interesado y muy atento a cualquier indicio extra, quería saber la verdad, y pareció quedarse a gusto y tranquilo con su respuesta,

- sí..., tienes razón, pero si las cosas no hubieran sido como son..., si Ginny no existiera..., estoy completamente seguro de que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, tú serías la mujer de mi vida - Harry acercó su cara a la de ella y le dio el último beso, fue intenso, profundo y embriagador, quería que lo recordara para siempre - bueno... - dijo después de separarse un poco de ella, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos ya? -

- te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho - Harry frunció el ceño y se extraño de su repentina nostalgia,

- y yo a ti amiga mía..., nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo, jamás te fallaré... - le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, luego se separaron y Hermione comenzó a buscar toda su ropa, Harry que la estaba mirando, le pasó una amplia camiseta suya para que estuviera más cómoda,

- bueno..., ¡a desayunar! - le dijo Hermione sonriente y más animada después de cubrirse con la camiseta de su amigo,

Prepararon entre los dos un abundante y obsceno desayuno carnívoro y se sentaron a comer, los dos se sentían mas tranquilos después de haber hablado y resuelto sus dudas,

Se dieron un buen atracón, comieron tanto que casi no se podían levantar de la mesa, y mientras hacían tiempo para que les bajara el empacho, se rieron juntos recordando anécdotas de cuando estaban en el colegio, un rato después Hermione preguntó a Harry si podía darse una ducha, Harry asintió y mientras ella se bañaba y se arreglaba, él fue lavando todos los platos y recogió un poco la cocina,

Hermione tardó quince minutos en ducharse y vestirse, se estaba calzando los tacones cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la casa, era Ginny.

- ¡Harry! - Ginny lo abrazó nada mas verlo, el estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó enseguida - ¡me alegro tanto de verte...!, ¡que suerte que estés en casa...!, ¡no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...!, ¿¡cómo estas!?, yo llegué la semana pasada de Rumania..., pensaba venir a verte antes, pero..., hemos tenido que hacer un montón de cosas antes y..., casi no tuve tiempo... - lo miró de arriba abajo y acarició su flequillo - te ha crecido el pelo, y te veo más..., no sé, como más fuerte, estas muy guapo... - Harry estaba con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir - ¿puedo pasar? -

- ¡oh!, claro..., claro que sí, pasa... - dijo apartándose de la puerta - Ginny, yo también me alegro muchísimo de verte, la verdad es que no te esperaba..., ¡si que ha sido una sorpresa!, entonces..., ¿llegaste la semana pasada? -

- sí..., ¡Hermione! - dijo corriendo a abrazarla al verla - ¡oh..., Hermione!, ¡me alegro de que estés aquí...!, ¡chicos..., os he extrañado muchísimo...!, ¡tengo un montón de cosas que contaros!, ¡he visto unos dragones impresionantes! -

Hermione, al igual que Harry, estaba boquiabierta y estupefacta, Ginny estaba muy feliz de verlos y en efecto tenía muchas cosas que contarles, estaba ansiosa por ver a todos sus amigos y ponerlos al día, pero sobretodo estaba ansiosa por recuperar a Harry,

había sido una larga separación, una dura prueba, la había pasado con creces y estaba lista y preparada para retomar la relación que habían dejado estancada por un tiempo, estaba loca por volver con su chico y esta vez en serio y con la idea de que formalizaran el noviazgo,

tenía en mente que en un futuro no muy lejano, se casaran y fueran un verdadero matrimonio, Harry era el hombre que quería, el que había elegido.

Se sentaron los tres en el sofá y Ginny empezó a hablarles de cómo había vivido con sus hermanos y su cuñada en Rumania, a pesar del susto del primer momento, tanto Hermione como Harry se mostraron encantados de poder tenerla de nuevo entre ellos, lo cierto era que ambos la querían mucho, y habían contado los días desde que se había marchado, por otra parte también era verdad que un ligero rastro de remordimiento se había asentado en sus corazones, pero el hecho de haber hablado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y de saber que estaban de acuerdo con que lo mejor era guardar aquel episodio en el baúl de los recuerdos, y que Harry retomara su relación con Ginny, como habían acordado antes de que ella se marchara, les dejaba la tranquilizadora sensación de estar haciendo lo mas adecuado.

Un rayo de sol hizo que brillara con sutilidad, un pequeño objeto sobre la cama de Harry, Ginny podía ver su habitación desde donde se encontraba, estaba sentada justo en frente, la cama estaba deshecha y revuelta, el peculiar objeto que brillaba estaba cerca de la almohada, después de unas cuantas bebidas y de un buen rato de charlas y risas Ginny se levantó para ir al servicio, este estaba justo al lado de la habitación, Harry había ido a la cocina a por algo de picar para los tres, y Hermione estaba distraída con unos interesantes libros que Harry tenía sobre la mesa,

cuando salió del baño, aprovechó para averiguar qué era aquello que resplandecía tanto, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, era una peineta de plata, un precioso y antiguo accesorio de mujer para embellecer el cabello, la contemplo con curiosidad detenidamente intentando deducir qué hacía aquello allí, y cómo había llegado, la olfateo por instinto, olía a rosas, justo en ese instante le llegó a la mente un nombre, sólo uno, Hermione.

Se acercó a ella con la bonita peineta en la mano y se la mostró,

- ¿esto es tuyo? - preguntó sin intenciones ocultas, Hermione la observó y no supo qué decirle, por supuesto que era suyo, pero su mente se bloqueó y las palabras no salieron de su boca, no quería mentirle a su amiga, no podía hacerlo.

- vamos Hermione..., tiene que ser tuya..., se nota que es una peineta carísima y muy valiosa, es el tipo de cosas que llevas usando desde que te casaste con Malfoy..., y además huele a rosas, ¿no es ese el champú que tú usas? -

Hermione no podía responderle, sentía que si lo hacía, no aguantaría la presión, y de un momento a otro le confesaría que se había acostado con Harry y que aquella peineta que llevaba en el pelo, había quedado enredada en las sábanas de su cama

- si no es tuya..., será de otra chica, no creo que Harry se ponga estas cosas, jajajaja - Ginny la miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos el miedo, su sonrisa se borró - ¿esto pertenece a otra chica?, estaba en la cama de Harry - le preguntó con una seriedad abrumadora - ¿está saliendo con otra chica? -

- no, claro que no - se apresuró a decirle,

- entonces es tuyo, supongo... -

- si... - susurró después de unos minutos de un silencio desastroso, pues supo que había llegado la derrota, Ginny miró el objeto, miró la cama destendida y luego la miró a ella inquisitivamente, Harry apareció en ese momento con una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas y unas latas de cerveza de mantequilla, Ginny cambió la cara y les sonrió con cordialidad

- es muy bonita... - le dijo a Hermione, colocándole cuidadosamente la peineta en el pelo todavía mojado - te queda preciosa, ¡no la vuelvas a perder ¿eh?! -

- vaya..., ¿habías perdido eso? - preguntó Harry, que no se había enterado de casi nada,

- si - contestó Ginny - pero por suerte la hemos encontrado, estaba en tu cama - Ginny miró fijamente a Harry, y a él pareció helársele la sangre,

- oh..., emmm, que bien..., me alegro... - decía mientras trataba de armar en su cabeza una buena excusa que pudiera hacer de aquel hecho, algo normal y coherente - emmm, Hermione se quedó a dormir anoche ¿sabes?, le dieron permiso para salir de la mansión y le pedí que pasáramos el día juntos..., durmió en mi cuarto, yo dormí aquí en el sofá, supongo que por eso se le caería la peineta en mi cama, cuando tú llegaste había terminado de ducharse, por eso ves que tiene el pelo mojado... -

- jajajaja... Harry..., no me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada... - contestó Ginny, con otro semblante y mucho mas despreocupada - es lógico, ¡no ibas a dejar que tu mejor amiga durmiera en el sofá y tú tan tranquilo y frescachón en la cama! ¿no?, bueno..., ya casi son las dos, ¿que os parece si vamos a comer a casa de Luna?, le prometí que sería de las primeras en visitarla cuando llegara, y podríamos ir a buscar a Cho y dar una vuelta todos juntos por el centro, ¿qué me decís? -

- no es mala idea - dijo Harry, sintiéndose liberado de un peso enorme,

- me gustaría ir con vosotros..., pero no voy a poder, tengo que regresar ya a la mansión, se me ha hecho tardísimo - contestó Hermione,

- que pena..., me habría gustado estar mas tiempo contigo - le dijo Ginny, un poco decepcionada,

- pero podemos quedar para la siguiente semana, si quieres, y pediré permiso también para ausentarme todo el sábado y el domingo, podríamos dormir todos otra vez en la casa del lago... -

- ¡estupendo!, nos lo pasamos genial, ¿os acordáis? –

los dos asintieron y Harry le lanzó a Hermione una significativa mirada que esquivó, pero Ginny se había percatado de que en detalle, había una extraña tensión en el ambiente y todavía no le encajaban del todo ciertas incógnitas,

decidió pasarlo por alto, si había algo que explicar, tanto Hermione como Harry, se lo explicarían más adelante, confiaba plenamente en ellos y sabía que nunca se les ocurriría engañarla o traicionarla, siempre sintió que Hermione la quería como a una hermana, siempre había sido muy sincera con ella, incluso cuando tenía que decirle algo que posiblemente le haría daño, tenía tacto para esas cosas y siempre había podido contar con ella,

y claro..., Harry era el chico del que estaba enamorada, nunca la había perjudicado, ni le había mostrado algún lado de su personalidad que pudiera herirla en ningún caso, por lo tanto, no sacaría conclusiones precipitadas que pusieran en peligro la relación tan bonita y estrecha que habían construido los tres, las conjeturas sobraban, y desterró de su mente aquel dicho de "piensa mal... y acertarás", ¿o acaso tenía motivos para hacer lo contrario?.

Hermione se despidió de los dos y Ginny la abrazó con cariño deseando que pasara volando la semana para poder verla otra vez y pasar todo el fin de semana juntas, cuando regresó al castillo se dio cuenta de que servirían el almuerzo en menos de cinco minutos, se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse adecuadamente,

cuando bajó al comedor, ya estaban Narcissa y Astoria en la mesa, solo faltaban Draco y Lucius que entraron unos minutos después de ella, Draco la miró intrigado queriendo averiguar en donde se había metido, ella lo ignoró durante toda la comida, trató de encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos y en ir planificando lo poco que quedaba de curso, pero la conversación que se estaba desarrollando la distrajo de golpe impidiendo que se pudiera concentrar,

- ¿cuándo partiréis? - preguntó Narcissa a su marido,

- esta tarde - contestó Lucius dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, y mirando melosamente a su mujer, Narcissa esbozó una leve sonrisa y le sostuvo aquella insinuante mirada,

- pensé que saldríais de noche... -

- sólo son las dos y media querida..., y partiremos a las seis, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para..., cualquier plática o sugerencia que quieras hacerme o..., cualquier otra cosa que requieras de mi... - contestó Lucius, en un extraño tono suave muy poco usual en él, a Narcissa le brillaron los ojos, su sonrisa se amplió y pareció disfrutar mas con la satisfactoria respuesta que con su propia copa,

- que rollazo... - se quejó Astoria, - ¿y cuándo volverás? - le preguntó directamente a Draco, y él, de la misma manera en la que Hermione lo estaba ignorando, ignoraba Astoria, después de un largo silencio, Lucius contestó por su hijo -

- regresaremos en cuatro semanas -

- ¡valla...!, ¿cuatro semanas?, ¡es mucho...!, ¿y a donde iréis?, podría ir a visitarte Draco, al menos..., un par de veces... - comentó Astoria molesta,

- jaajajja..., querida Astoria..., este es un viaje de trabajo no de placer..., no sería adecuado para Draco que lo distrajeras con tu agradable presencia..., además no estaremos tan cerca como para que eso sea propicio, estaremos las tres primeras semanas en Alemania y la cuarta en Suiza, pero no te preocupes..., convertiremos a Draco en un perfecto hombre de negocios, su estancia en Alemania le servirá para formarse adecuadamente y para que desarrolle toda su capacidad para administrar y dirigir con éxito las empresas familiares, en Suiza aprenderá a llevar las cuentas, las cámaras y las tesorerías, este viaje le servirá para madurar y para convertirse en el hombre que te mereces y que tanto quieres..., será mi digno y perfecto sucesor, muy pronto será mi mano derecha, y quizá en uno o dos años..., empiece a relevarme de la mayoría de mis funciones..., pero está claro que antes tiene que formarse, tiene que aprender todo lo necesario, y de todas formas esto os servirá más a vosotros dos que a mí, ya es hora de que Draco empiece a hacerse cargo de su propia familia, tendrá que proveerte a ti y al niño de todo lo que necesitéis, y eso se hace trabajando -

- ¿y la universidad?, ¿qué pasará con mis estudios? - preguntó Draco,

- no me hagas repetir las cosas hijo..., ya he dicho que es hora de que te hagas responsable de tu mujer y de tu hijo -

- Astoria no es mi mujer - dijo Draco, con fastidio

- ¡Draco!, ¡claro que es tu mujer!, ¡es tu mujer por derecho!, te va a dar un hijo, deberías ser mas consciente de esa realidad - le recriminaba su madre - aunque es cierto que aun no debería dejar la universidad Lucius..., sinceramente, no me parece correcto, creo que al menos tendría que terminar este curso y hacer uno más -

- no, no, no..., Sissy..., entiéndeme..., ¿cuánto le falta para terminar este curso?, ¿un mes?, quizá un poco más..., no hace falta que asista a clases, hablaré con el director y le pediré permiso para que Draco haga sólo los exámenes finales, y con respecto a hacer un curso más no estoy de acuerdo, dentro de poco será padre, su hijo..., Astoria y el trabajo, ocuparán todo su tiempo, no es necesario que termine la universidad, heredará una fortuna que le podría mantener a él y su familia durante varias vidas con una riqueza intacta...,

- pero es importante Lucius... - alegó Narcissa,

- es meramente decorativo, en Alemania y en Suiza aprenderá todo lo que necesita para el manejo del patrimonio familiar, no necesitará más formación que esa, y veo más importante que madure de una buena vez por todas, ya no es un niño, es un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre joven..., pero un hombre al fin y al cabo, no tiene sentido que siga perdiendo el tiempo en esa universidad haciendo el holgazán con sus amigos como cuando era adolescente..., esos tiempos ya pasaron, ahora tiene en sus manos una gran responsabilidad, no sólo la de su propia vida, también la de su hijo a punto de nacer y la de su futura esposa, por no hablar de que si no es serio y comete errores podría llevarnos a todos a la ruina perdiendo la fortuna que hemos ido aumentando en consideración, de generación en generación -

- no sé..., no me termina de convencer... - aclaró Narcissa, un tanto preocupada,

- querida..., es que no te tiene que convencer..., tienes que pensar en el bien de toda nuestra familia..., esto es lo mejor para todos..., Draco no perderá este año, estoy seguro de que lo acabará con honores, pero está decidido que no seguirá en la universidad, tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que es cuidar de una familia, Astoria y el niño lo necesitan, y ha llegado ya el momento de que me suceda poco a poco, ya ves..., cada día nos hacemos mas viejos... - Lucius besó la mano de su esposa y ella pareció quedarse más tranquila con su explicación, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Draco abandonara los estudios, pero su esposo le hizo entender que era necesario, y que tenía un respaldo económico tan cómodo, que haría que nunca le faltase nada.

Cuando terminaron todos de almorzar y se levantaron de la mesa Astoria quiso enseñarle como estaba quedando la habitación del bebé,

Draco no quiso verla, le respondió que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, que podía hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana, la dejó plantada y estática en el pasillo y fue tras Hermione que para no tener que encararlo había salido a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca,

- ¡Hermione!, espera... - dijo corriendo y alcanzándola - quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme..., como habrás oído..., me voy de viaje y regreso en un mes..., ¿por qué no hablamos en otro sitio? -

- no me apetece hablar contigo Draco, entre tú y yo, ya está todo dicho

- le respondió cortando la conversación y entrando en la biblioteca, pero Draco la agarró del brazo y le impidió que se fuera,

- Hermione..., por favor tienes que escucharme..., ya sé que todo esto es para ti como una pesadilla..., ¡pero lo arreglaremos!, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que podamos estar juntos... -

- ¿¡que!?, estás loco..., tú te vas a casar con Astoria y ella te va a dar un hijo, yo no pienso ser tu amante, ni la mujer que separe a un niño de su padre -

- ¡pero es que eso no va a ocurrir!, Astoria y el niño tendrán todo lo que necesiten, ya escuchaste a mi padre, trabajaré para mantenerlos..., pero nunca me casaré con ella -

- ¿estas seguro?, porque tus padres y los de Astoria están convencidos de lo contrario, y por cierto, un niño no se educa únicamente dándole dinero a su madre, también necesita el cariño de su padre, ¿o acaso pensabas alejarte de él para estar conmigo? -

- ¡pues si!, ¡es lo que deseo!, ¡no quiero a Astoria y aborrezco a ese niño! -

- ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!, Draco..., ¡se trata de tu hijo! -

- ¡pues no lo quiero!, solo te quiero a ti...,

- ¡olvídame!, yo ya te he olvidado -

- ¡mientes! -

- ¡suéltame el brazo! -

- ¡no! -

- ¡olvídame Draco!, ¡de lo que tuvimos una vez, ya no queda nada!, ¡qué me sueltes de una vez! - Draco no la soltaba e intentaba besarla, mientras Hermione se revolvía,

- ¡DRACO! - bramó Lucius, sorprendiéndolos en semejante faena - ¡ve a hacer tu maleta!, partimos en un par de horas, ¡no se te ocurra retrasarnos! - le incriminó con su fría mirada y su tono severo,

No tuvo mas remedio que soltarla y obedecer a su padre, contra su voluntad, dejó a Hermione en la biblioteca y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación y hacer la maleta,

su padre, después de lo que había visto, pensó que lo mejor sería adelantar un poco el viaje, se lo comentó a Narcissa y ella estuvo de acuerdo, lo único que le pesaba era que su marido no tendría tiempo para satisfacerla, y que ya no lo vería en un mes, aunque pensaba que por otro lado, la espera merecería la pena, estaba segura de que él le agradecería la bien venida que le pensaba dar, y quedaría muy complacido con ella.

Avisó a su padre cuando estuvo listo y se despidió de su madre, esta lo besó con cariño maternal y le deseó un buen viaje, pero para su disgusto también le indicó que se despidiese de Astoria, de hecho se lo exigió,

- no pienso hacerlo madre -

- no seas testarudo Draco, deja de comportarte como un niño, ¡por Merlín!, ¡tienes ya diecinueve años!, anda y despídete de ella, se merece tu respeto y tus atenciones - le dijo su madre,

- ¡la odio...! - susurró - ¿¡porqué tengo que despedirme de ella!? - preguntó Draco, disgustado,

- no sé..., ¿porqué se casará contigo dentro de poco y porque espera un hijo tuyo? - respondió su madre con cinismo - Draco..., antes de hacer las cosas..., ¡párate a pensar!, cada acción, trae sus consecuencias, esta ley la empezamos a conocer en nuestros primeros años de vida, ¡parece mentira que seas un Black!, ¡ve y despídete de Astoria!, ¡y no repliques más! - con hastío, Draco fue hasta la habitación de Astoria y llamó a la puerta, ella abrió enseguida y sonrió al verle,

- sólo son las cuatro y media, ¿ya te vas?, ¿o te apetece estar un rato conmigo? -

- ¡ni en tus sueños!, para mi suerte..., ya me voy y te perderé de vista durante un mes, vengo a despedirme de ti, vengo a decirte que durante estas cuatro semanas voy estar feliz y contento de no tener que verte la cara, ni de saber nada de ti ni de ese niño que llevas que para su desgracia no representa otra cosa que un error para mi, y también vengo a darte las gracias, ¡gracias Astoria!, ¡muchas gracias por arruinarme la vida!, ¡muchas gracias por separarme de la mujer que quiero!, ¡gracias!, ¡y espero, que algún día!, ¡pagues con creces lo que nos estás haciendo!, en especial a ella, porque es una persona que jamás se ha metido contigo ni te ha hecho daño, sólo es una víctima de tu veneno, espero que algún día..., todo ese mal que le estás causando..., se vuelva contra ti -

Dicho eso, se marchó y la dejó iracunda y enfurecida, tanto, que descargó toda su rabia destrozando por completo su habitación, y maldiciendo hasta el aire que respiraba,

Draco esperó a su padre fuera de la mansión metido ya en el carruaje, poco después bajó Lucius, y emprendieron los dos, aquel importante viaje de negocios que haría de Draco, el hombre de provecho que tanto Astoria como sus padres, deseaban que fuera.

Hermione reanudó las clases con soltura y se alegró de el autocontrol que había conseguido frente a lo que sentía por Draco, había sido fuerte y no había sucumbido a su posesividad, le había hecho caso a Harry, estaba decidida a olvidarlo, se decía a si misma que Draco no era para ella, nunca lo había sido, el amor y el deseo que se tenían solo era un juguete del destino, un capricho egoísta de la fortuna, y ella no quería seguir sufriendo por él, necesitaba descansar de ese tormento, necesitaba un respiro, un alivio, y nada mejor que zambullirse de lleno en sus estudios para mantener su mente ocupada.

Sus puntuaciones que en un momento habían bajado peligrosamente, comenzaban a repuntar y a subir equiparándose a los mejores alumnos de su curso, pronto Gryffindor estaría a la cabeza, y ella deseaba llevarse ese mérito, Harry, Cho, y Olivia trazaron un plan para hacerlo posible y que no pareciera una competición desleal, se lo contaron a Hermione, y ella lo perfeccionó con su ingenio, y su astucia característica, al final de la semana, el director concedió, mil puntos a Gryffindor, causando un gran revuelo y muchas quejas por parte de las demás casas, pero según él, había poco que objetar, habían cuatro alumnos que sobresalían de todo el primer curso, y habían obtenido cada uno con sus fabulosos y completos trabajos, doscientos cincuenta puntos para su casa,

la gente no se lo creía, y exigían al director que dijera los nombres, pero él, temiendo una guillotinada pública por parte de los envidiosos prefirió guardar silencio, tampoco podía hacer lo habitual en esos casos, que era regalar una semana de descanso a los ganadores, pues todo el mundo descubriría quienes eran, por lo que les comentó a cada uno que pensaría la manera de compensarlos, y que tuvieran paciencia, pues cuando menos se lo esperasen les daría su recompensa.

El fin de semana, como habían quedado con Ginny, lo pasaron en la cabaña del lago, Hermione no tuvo problemas a la hora de pedir permiso, Narcissa fue generosa y la dispensó de regresar a la mansión hasta que volviera Draco, pero sólo hasta su vuelta, ya que como ella seguía siendo su esposa legítima, debía ser ella quien lo recibiera a su regreso, como mandaban las costumbres y tradiciones.

El segundo fin de semana que pasaron en la casa del lago, Luna llevó a Neville, les contaron a todos que hacía poco que estaban saliendo,

a Ginny le encantó la noticia, les dijo que hacían muy buena pareja, y les deseó lo mejor, les deseó un dulce y largo noviazgo, los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella, y era cierto que se complementaban muy bien, aparte de que rebosaban alegría por cada uno de sus poros,

se veían como nunca, por lo visto, ya se gustaban desde hacía varios años.

Se lo pasaron tan bien esos dos fines de semana, que decidieron repetirlos, y después de otra agotadora y exhaustiva semana de estudios, volvieron a la cabaña, esa vez fueron un montón, Harry apareció con Ginny, que ya habían retomado su noviazgo y ella estaba radiante, se sentía pletórica, y a los dos se les veía muy enamorados,

Luna como el anterior, llegó con Neville montando los dos en la escoba de este, y Hermione llegó con Cho, y Filiph, que ya era su novio formal, a las pocas horas se les unieron Olivia y su novio, con grandes sacos con bebidas, algo de comida y buena música,

aquella noche armaron un fiestón monumental, por suerte se encontraban en el corazón del bosque, si hubieran tenido vecinos, los habrían echado de allí seguro.

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos al medio día y con resaca, pero estaban contentos de estar juntos allí, relajados y tranquilos, no paraban de reírse con las ocurrencias de Harry, el novio de Olivia y el de Cho, que estaban jugando a imitar a los profesores y a algunos alumnos creídos y repelentes, pero cuando de verdad se partieron de la risa, fue cuando imitaron a las chicas y a los coordinadores.

El domingo por la tarde, casi rozando la oscuridad de la noche, recogieron toda la basura, limpiaron la casa y regresaron todos a la residencia de la universidad, pues al otro día madrugarían,

Harry llevó a Ginny a la madriguera, y Neville acompañó a Luna a su casa, como llevaban haciendo desde hacía tres fines de semana, quedaron también en verse al siguiente.

Olivia y Cho estuvieron especulando toda esa semana sobre cuál sería la recompensa que les daría el director, tenía fama de dar premios exclusivos y muy caros, cosas de gran valor que solían ser únicas, estaban un poco emocionados y expectantes,

Harry pensó que a lo mejor les dejaría preparar otra de esas magníficas juergas universitarias, pero recordó la pelea que tuvo con Draco, y desechó esa idea de inmediato.

Pasaron aquella semana con extraña pasividad y menos deberes de lo habitual, todos los alumnos aprovecharon el curioso y agradecido paréntesis de exámenes y tareas, y una vez terminadas las clases dedicaban todo el tiempo libre al ocio y las variadas diversiones que el campus les permitía,

se veían más grupos de estudiantes de lo normal disfrutando al aire libre en los jardines, se entrenaba más horas para los partidos de Quiddich y demás deportes, y se podían ver a menudo, grupos de danza, música y teatro, practicando por toda la universidad,

eso sí, solamente podían hacerlo por las tardes, pues las mañanas eran sagradas y restringidas a los libros y las prácticas de estos.

Hermione se despertó a primera hora de la mañana sin esfuerzo ni somnolencia alguna, estaba rebosante de energía y vitalidad, se sentía descansada y feliz, curiosamente feliz, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía fenomenal, casi le apetecía salir a volar con su escoba y recorrer con ella todo el país, su cuerpo casi eufórico le pedía a gritos movimiento, pero sobre todo, y antes que eso, le estaba pidiendo a gritos combustible,

se levantó prácticamente de un salto de la cama y corrió a la ducha, cuando terminó de arreglarse, Olivia aún dormía, era muy temprano, la mayoría de la gente que dormía en la residencia se levantaban media hora más tarde, pero ella no podía dormir, ni podía quedarse quieta,

trató de despertar a su compañera de cuarto y charlar con ella un rato mientras llegaba la hora del desayuno, pero ella, que aún estaba en el quinto sueño, le tiró una almohada y le suplicó que la dejara descansar,

Hermione, airada, salió de su habitación en busca de Cho, pero para su sorpresa y vergüenza, se encontró con que estaba muy bien acompañada y bastante ocupada con Filiph, los dos, metidos en la cama, se quejaron por la molesta interrupción y le tiraron las almohadas para que se fuera y les dejara continuar con la agradable actividad,

Hermione, casi molesta por no poder disponer de su amiga a su antojo, salió del cuarto con el rabo entre las piernas y con pocas ganas de volver a su habitación, entonces se le encendió una bombillita, "Harry".

Se coló a hurtadillas por el pabellón de los chicos y se metió en la habitación de su amigo, estaba casi a oscuras, la cama de su compañero estaba vacía pero deshecha, como si se hubiera despertado en algún momento por algo o por alguien,

Harry yacía roncando y profundamente dormido, medio arropado y con un pie salido de la cama, Hermione lo observó un instante y reprimió la risa, se veía de lo mas gracioso, miró su reloj y vio encantada que pronto se despertarían todos,

pensó que podían ser los primeros en ir a desayunar, y seguramente tendrían tiempo para dar un paseo y charlar un rato antes de entrar en clase,

- Harry... - susurró moviéndolo un poco - Harry despierta... - Harry gimió molesto y se dio la vuelta - jajajajaja, Harryyyyy, ¡señor Potter!, está suspendido - dijo con sorna y poniendo la voz grave,

- ¿¡que!? - Harry se despertó de un brinco sobresaltado y sin comprender nada, se aterrorizó de verse en pijama, despeinado y sin sus gafas, se las colocó enseguida y por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y Hermione le había gastado una bromita pesada

- ¡por Nirvana, Hermioooone...!, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! - le dijo volviéndose a acostar cómodamente en la cama y bostezando,

- jajajaja..., no era mi intención tonto..., anda..., despierta dormilón, si te das prisa seremos los primeros en bajar a desayunar y podremos elegir cualquier cosa que nos apetezca -

- ¿a si? -

- si, es como una especie de premio sólo para las tres primeras personas que bajan a desayunar -

- que raro... - dijo volviéndose a arropar y dando otra vuelta en la cama - mmm..., ¿y para qué harán eso? -

- es para que la gente aprenda a madrugar con más entusiasmo, andaaaaaa..., ¡baja conmigoooo!, por favor... -

- ¡noooo Hermiooone!, estoy muerto del sueño..., ¡déjame dormir!, ve a buscar a Cho -

- ¡bah!, aguafiestas..., ¡no seas tan perezoso!, además..., Cho tiene algo mejor que hacer ahora mismo -

- ¡si!, dormir - se quejó,

- nooo, bobooo..., me refería a otra cosa..., está pasándoselo en grande con su chico - le comentó con cierto fastidio -

- bueno Hermione..., no puedes tener a Cho las veinticuatro horas del día disponible para ti, en algún momento tendrá que hacer el amor con su novio ¿no?, ¿¡y ahora me vas a dejar dormir o no!? -

- no, quiero que bajes conmigo a desayunar, ¡tengo un hambre bestial!, ¡y quiero que vengas ahora!, ¡te lo ordeno! - le dijo apuntándole con su varita,

Harry bajó a regañadientes las escaleras, arrastrado por Hermione, que esa mañana estaba de un humor excelente, le extrañó su actitud, y le preguntó si el director ya le había entregado su premio, ella le contestó que no, que simplemente se sentía muy bien porque ya no estaba tan agobiada con los problemas que tenía con Draco,

tampoco había vuelto a la rigidez de la mansión desde que él se había marchado, cosa que la hacía estar en paz consigo misma y con los demás, ni había vuelto a ver a Astoria, eso también la ayudaba a mantenerse segura y medianamente feliz, y excepto por una o dos veces que se había cruzado con Pansy, no había tenido ningún incidente desagradable con nadie, pero había algo más que Harry notaba en ella y no lograba descifrar,

estaba diferente, no sólo era su buen humor, y su mirada despejada y cristalina, la veía llena de esperanza y una especie de halo de primorosa delicadeza la envolvía, algo en ella había cambiado, era obvio, el sabía que estaba distinta,

no era sólo el hecho de haberse desarrollado más en esas últimas semanas, Hermione casi era una mujer, o le faltaba muy poco para serlo, pero Harry veía que su forma de comportarse, sus movimientos, su espíritu, ya no era el mismo, algo había causado o estaba causando una sutil transformación en ella, pero fuese lo que fuese, la hacía verse, maravillosamente encantadora.

En efecto fueron los primeros en llegar, Harry pidió unos gofres con helado, chocolate caliente por encima y nata, y de beber un cremoso batido de vainilla y caramelo, mientras Hermione se decidía, él fue buscando la mejor mesa, una de las mas cómodas, estaba situada junto a una de las enormes ventanas que daban a los jardines principales,

el paisaje era hermoso y primaveral, verde y florido, hacía un tiempo estupendo, y una pizca de hambre le hizo rugir ligeramente el estómago, se dio cuenta de que había sido una buena idea bajar tan temprano a desayunar, era la primera vez en la universidad que podía comer tranquilo y elegir lo que más le gustaba, pensó que había empezado el día con muy bien pie,

a los diez minutos llegó Hermione con dos enormes bandejas repletas, inconscientemente se le abrió la boca y se quedó perplejo, ella se sentó frente a él, y empezó a devorar con gula y un hambre atroz, su desayuno,

- ¿de-de verdad te piensas comer todo eso tú solaaaa? - le preguntó Harry incrédulo,

- uffffffffffff..., tengo un hambre... - respondió Hermione dando un bocado enorme a una de sus hamburguesas,

- si, pero..., ¿no crees que es demasiado?, no creo que te lo puedas terminar todo tú sola... -

- ¿quieres apostar? -

- venga Hermione..., ¿en serio?, ¿todo esto?, jajaja, aquí hay comida para todo un regimiento jajaja, te lo digo en serio..., no podrás con todo, es que..., es..., ¡es una burrada!, dos hamburguesas dobles..., dos perritos calientes, ¡con todos los acompañamientos!, ¡cuatro brochetas de pollo a la mostaza!, y un bol de patatas fritas..., y por si fuera poco, ¡claro!, el postre no debe faltar jamás, ¿dos trozos de tarta de manzana? -

- si, no sabes las ganas de carne que tengo..., ¿es curioso verdad?, a mi me gusta la carne y la como dos o tres veces por semana..., pero es que hoy..., no sé, ¡me he despertado con ganas de darme un buen atracón de carne!, será por toda la energía que he estado perdiendo con las clases y eso... -

- lo que yo jamás me imaginé, fue que pidieras justo mi desayuno favorito... y más a estas horas..., yo lo suelo comer cuando me levanto tarde, a las doce o a la una - dijo extrañado y dando un mordisco a su gofre,

- ¿tu desayuno favorito? - preguntó, mirando sus bandejas, asombrada por aquella coincidencia,

- claro, ese es mi desayuno favorito, te lo preparé el día que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? - en ese momento se acordó de la noche que había pasado en su casa, le pareció raro, muy raro, demasiado.

Habían pasado ya catorce días, catorce días en los cuales no había querido sacar conclusiones que la tuvieran apartada y distraída de sus estudios, pero sobre todo, no quería ver la realidad, y aunque nunca antes le había pasado, cualquiera de sus compañeras le habría dicho que era completamente normal, y que no se preocupara,

pero ahora caminaba desesperada de un lado para otro de su habitación, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y sosteniendo con sus manos temblorosas, la tira de plástico en el que quedaba reflejado el abrumador peso de la verdad, una verdad que no se podía creer,

tenía entre sus manos, el resultado de la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho, había dado positivo, estaba embarazada, y era de Harry.

Estaba abrumada, asustada, turbada, no sabía qué hacer, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se sentó en su cama unos minutos, y trató de calmarse,

respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones y sacó el aire despacio, - ¡no puede ser! - se dijo a si misma, aterrada -¡no me puede estar pasando esto!, ¿y ahora qué? - se preguntó al borde de las lágrimas - ¿¡y ahora qué narices hago!?- un millón de pensamientos positivos y negativos se revolvieron impactando en su ordenado cerebro arrebatándole la lógica de cuajo,

como por inercia se levantó de la cama y se paró frete al espejo, se miró de arriba abajo, para serse sincera, se veía igual que siempre, excepto por un ligero aumento en su busto y en sus caderas, algo casi imperceptible, pero que había notado a la hora de vestirse, alzó su blusa y miró su vientre, tan liso y terso como siempre.

Hizo un recuento de los hechos, porque todavía no entendía como le había podido ocurrir, hacía casi un mes que se había acostado con Harry, y hacía catorce días que tenía que haber menstruado,

los primeros días de espera se le hicieron extraños, su organismo funcionaba como un perfecto reloj, nunca se retrasaba, siempre le bajaba el periodo el mismo día y casi a la misma hora, nunca había tenido ningún desarreglo hormonal, y por eso según fue avanzando la semana, su preocupación fue aumentando gradualmente, pero su cordura le decía que al fin y al cabo era mujer, que esas cosas pasaban, que podría estar pasando por un mal momento,

la tensión el agobio y el estrés podían ser los principales factores causantes de que no todo fuera como siempre, pero cuando la segunda semana acabó sin la novedad esperada, y se dio cuenta de que sentía algunos cambios, físicos y psicológicos, como el exceso de adrenalina y un rarísimo bien estar sin motivo aparente, más apetito de lo normal en especial por las mañanas, y que además solía comer ciertas cosas que le encantaban a Harry…, se alarmó de tal forma que no dudó en salir corriendo de la universidad y comprarse una prueba de embarazo,

podría repetirla unas cuantas veces más, pero el resultado no cambiaría, era un hecho, estaba encinta de pocas semanas.

-Tengo que decírselo a Harry… - susurró, abrazándose a sí misma, con un miedo que no cesaba.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Hermione fue a buscarlo, estaba más serena, pero seguía temerosa e indecisa, caminaba despacio y distraída, no miraba a la gente con la que estaba chocando continuamente - ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca principal que como siempre, estaba abarrotada, estaba estudiando para su próximo examen, casi se estaba durmiendo sobre el libro, y le representó un gran un alivio que Hermione le sacase de allí para poder tomarse un merecido descanso,

- Harry.., necesito hablar contigo - le dijo en voz baja,

- Claro, salgamos fuera - le contestó él contento de tener una excusa para escaquearse de seguir con su rutina,

Salieron de la biblioteca y llegaron hasta uno de los jardines traseros, por los que muy poca gente solía pasear, eran bonitos y muy cuidados, pero la mayoría de los alumnos preferían los más concurridos y visibles, se sentaron cerca del arroyo en uno de los bancos de madera,

Hermione no sabía por dónde comenzar, no sabía cómo decírselo, la noticia le había caído a ella como un balde de agua helada, y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría él, Harry la miraba atento y expectante, le agradaba mucho estar con ella, siempre había sido así, pero de un momento a otro fue consciente de lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar a su amiga, estaba tensa y muy preocupada, enseguida supo que algo iba mal, que iba a darle una mala noticia, ¿o no sería tan mala?.

- Harry..., yo... - suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas - uffff, que difícil es esto... -

- Hermione, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, somos amigo..., cuentas conmigo, lo sabes, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, ¿por qué tienes tan mala cara?, desde hacía días..., habías dado un cambio radical, te veía tan feliz y tan positiva..., con tantas ganas de hacer mil cosas..., incluso estas mas bonita, pero..., ahora te veo tan preocupada..., me estas empezando a asustar -

- Merlín... - dijo Hermione sollozando y tapándose la cara con las manos, Harry la abrazó e intentó consolarla,

- Por favor dime qué te pasa..., no quiero verte llorar, no sabes lo mal que me siento al verte así, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, cuéntamelo, soy tu mejor amigo, te entenderé, nada ni nadie hará que cambie contigo -

- Oh..., Harry..., no pensé que fuese a ocurrir... - le dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonándose la nariz con su pañuelo,

- ¿pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido? -

- estoy embarazada - Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se le desorbitaron los ojos, por un instante se le olvidó respirar,

- ¿¡que!? - en realidad, esperaba que estuviera bromeando con él, lo esperaba y lo deseaba de todo corazón,

- no me hagas repetírtelo por favor, ¡lo siento!, no pensé que ocurriese así..., tan rápido... -

- pe-pe-pero..., ¿estás completamente segura?, ¿segura, segura, segura? -

- si Harry, estoy segura, esta mañana me hice una prueba -

- ¿una prueba?, pero a ver..., ¿acaso has tenido algún retraso o...? -

- catorce días... - dijo Hermione, con desgana y disgusto,

- ¿catorce?, ¡pero si eso no es nada mujer!, será que estas..., nerviosa o tensa por terminar bien el curso... -

- Harry, me he hecho una prueba y ha dado positivo - dijo cortante,

- ¿qué clase de prueba?, ¿una de esas caseras que se compran en la farmacia? -

- si, exacto -

- esas cosas fallan, no son de fiar al cien por cien, tenemos que salir de dudas, lo mejor será que te vea un medimago - le dijo con suavidad y acariciando su mejilla - iremos mañana a primera hora a mi medimago de cabecera, ¿de acuerdo? -

- ¿mañana a primera hora?, pero tienes el examen de alquimia..., y yo tengo que entregar un trabajo -

- si, pero esto es una prioridad, esto es mucho más importante, necesitamos saberlo con certeza y así estarás mas tranquila..., no te preocupes - le dijo abrazándola fuertemente - todo saldrá bien - le dio un beso en la cabeza y la meció dándole un poco de ánimo,

- ¿y si...?, ¿y si resulta que sí lo estoy?, ¿qué haremos? - le preguntó, aún abrazada a él y con los ojos cerrados,

- ssshhhh..., tú tranquila, no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos, yo creo que es sólo un susto, pero..., si resulta lo que tanto temes..., bueno..., ya pensaremos en eso después, ahora quiero que liberes tu mente de todo aquello que te esté perjudicando y causando malas energías, descansa bien esta noche, acuéstate temprano y toma una infusión de melisa, te sentará bien, mañana iré a buscarte a tu habitación a las siete de la mañana, volaremos los dos en mi escoba -

- ¿ya la has arreglado? -

- no..., tuve que comprarme una nueva - Harry le sonrió y ella se animó un poco,

- ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea que valla a tu medimago? -

- si, creo que es lo mejor, es un tipo serio y muy discreto, es muy profesional, y es agradable en el trato, estarás cómoda, te lo prometo -

- estoy asustada... - le dijo un poco temblorosa, Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte,

- no tengas miedo Hermione..., todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase siempre podrás contar conmigo -

Harry la abrazaba protectoramente y con mucho cariño, le daba palabras de apoyo y fortaleza en un momento delicado para ambos, no podía hacer menos, él era tan responsable como ella de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y nunca le daría la espalda en algo así, no era su estilo, era la clase de chicos que asumían sus culpas y errores, se hacía cargo con plena lucidez, tanto de sus triunfos como de sus derrotas, y si se equivocaba, trataba de no volver a errar,

Harry era todo un caballero en todas sus facetas y en todos los terrenos, nunca abandonaría a una chica a su suerte, y menos si era él el que hubiera ocasionado el perjuicio, aparte de que se encontraba en una situación especial, Hermione era su mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo, el amor que sentía por ella siempre le impediría perjudicarla de alguna manera, o al menos..., nunca lo haría conscientemente.

Al otro lado del arroyo, Ginny los observaba con todo lujo de detalles, había estado allí desde el principio, ese día había ido con la intención de decirles a ellos y a Cho, que sus sobrinitos habían nacido ya, pensaba invitarlos a los tres a tomar algo en Hogsmeade, pensaba decirles, lo feliz y afortunada que se sentía de tener unos amigos tan geniales como ellos.

Llegaron puntuales a las nueve y media de la mañana, sólo estuvieron en la sala de espera cinco minutos y enseguida la enfermera los hizo pasar a la consulta, un viejo medimago paciente y sonriente les dio la bienvenida, Harry le comentó por encima el motivo de la visita, el medimago lo escuchó interesado y asintió con cordialidad, luego se dirigió a Hermione,

- bien..., hay dos formas de salir de dudas, la primera es hacer unos análisis, son completamente fiables, no habrá la mas mínima equivocación y el resultado será el que salga, pero tardarán varios días en llegar a nuestras manos -

- ¿cuántos? - preguntó Hermione, ansiosa,

- entre tres y cuatro días - respondió el medimago escudriñándola, Hermione se angustió y el medimago lo notó su frustración - también hay otro método más rápido, y también más muggle..., ¿sería un problema para vosotros? -

- para mí no - dijo Hermione – soy hija de muggles -

- para mí tampoco - dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Hermione y entrelazándola con la suya, ella lo miró y él le sonrió -

- se trata de hacer una simple ecografía ¿sabéis lo que es? - ambos asintieron - estupendo..., de esa manera sabremos de inmediato la respuesta y las medidas a tomar en un caso u otro -

El medimago pidió a Hermione que se tumbara en la camilla y se descubriera el abdomen, le colocó un frío gel que la sobresaltó por lo frío que estaba y le colocó un aparato sobre el bajo vientre para que fuese haciendo contacto y encontrara su útero, mientras tanto ajustó la pantalla en la que aparecerían la imágenes para que tanto ellos como él, pudieran ver bien el resultado, Harry en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Hermione, estaba tan nervioso como ella,

- bien, ¿veis esto de aquí? - dijo el medimago delineando con el dedo sobre el monitor, una forma abstracta y curvilínea - Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados y asintieron - esto que estoy señalando es tu útero - le dijo a Hermione - y esta cosita de aquí dentro…, es tu bebé -

Ahí estaba, no cabía duda, no cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un error, se encontraba escondido y resguardado como un secreto inconfesable en las profundidades de su cuerpo, tan diminuto, tan pequeñito, del tamaño de un garbancito, con apenas unas semanas de vida, pero con el poder mas que suficiente de hacer sentir lo mas maravilloso o lo mas desgarrador.

Harry había rezado en silencio a los druidas para que el resultado fuera negativo, había cometido un error imperdonable, pero no tanto para los demás, como para sí mismo, había dejado embarazada a su mejor amiga, había sido descuidado con algo de suma importancia, no había pensado en las consecuencias, y ahora ella sufriría por su descuido, sufrirían los dos, porque él no se perdonaría nunca, haberla hecho pasar por un trago tan doloroso, cuando lo había podido evitar.

- estás rozando las cuatro semanas - le dijo el medimago a Hermione, que estaba a punto de volver a echarse a llorar con el alma hecha añicos - por lo que veo..., todo va estupendamente, su tamaño es el adecuado y por ahora está sano y crece fuerte y deprisa, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte, el embrión se encuentra muy bien..., aunque quizá..., tendrías que coger dos o tres quilos más, estas muy delgada, necesitas comer más ¿de acuerdo?, y nada de alcohol ni tabaco, nada de comidas picantes ni muy saladas, y ten cuidado con el azúcar, nada de excesos, por su puesto es necesario que lleves una dieta variada y equilibrada, sé que eres una estudiante..., pero trata de dormir al menos ocho horas diarias, si no puedes, no te vendría mal hacer la siesta por las tardes, no más de una hora, me gustaría que regresaras para tu próxima revisión el mes que viene - le dijo haciendo unas anotaciones en su informe - bueno..., ¿tenéis alguna pregunta? - Los dos habían enmudecido, no sabían qué decir, Harry meneó la cabeza, y Hermione no podía apartar la vista de la pantalla - ¿queréis saber su sexo? -

- ¿se puede saber tan pronto? - preguntó Harry asombrado,

- en el mundo muggle no..., pero en el nuestro, por suerte, si - le respondió con una leve sonrisa - nos aventaja la magia - Harry dudó y miró a Hermione interrogante, no quería hacer nada que la perturbara mas de lo que ya estaba,

- yo si quiero saberlo - le dijo ella directamente a Harry, éste asintió al medimago que extrajo una gotita de sangre del dedo índice de Hermione, la introdujo en un tubito que contenía una especie de suero transparente, inmediatamente cambio de color,

- es un varón - les dijo el medimago a los dos, esperando sus reacciones, Harry sonrió levemente y miró a Hermione,

- ¿de verdad?, ¿es un niño doctor? - preguntó ella con un ligero tinte de ilusión y alegría,

- si, es un niño, puedes estar segura - Hermione no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, apretó la mano de Harry que aún sostenía la suya y él también se dejó llevar por aquella extraña mezcla de sensaciones, en las que luchaban por prevalecer, el miedo, la felicidad, la ansiedad y la euforia.

- Niño... - repitió Harry, sonriente, besando la mano de Hermione.

- Puedes bajarte la blusa y bajar de la camilla - le dijo el medimago a Hermione - ¿en qué medio de transporte habéis venido? -

- en escoba - contestó Harry, el medimago se quedó pensativo,

- no es buena idea que la sigas utilizando - le dijo a Hermione - una caída podría ser fatal, te causaría una perdida segura, tampoco debes seguir apareciéndote bajo ningún concepto, es más peligroso que montar en escoba, lo mejor será que utilices los carruajes tradicionales y los vehículos voladores, pero sólo los cerrados - Harry asintió con el alma por los suelos y dio las gracias al medimago, se despidieron los dos y salieron de la clínica.

Decidieron no ir directamente a la universidad, fueron a la casa de Harry, tenían muchas cosas que hablar y muchas decisiones que tomar,

prepararon entre los dos y en completo silencio, algo para almorzar, y cuando terminaron de comer, casi sin poder mirarse el uno al otro, se sentaron en el sofá para hallar la solución mas conveniente,

Hermione no decía nada, le costaba mucho hablar, se estaba dominando como podía, había llorado demasiado, y empezaba a tener un agudo dolor de cabeza,

- lo siento mucho Hermione... - dijo Harry, rompiendo el clamoroso e incómodo silencio - no pensé que fuese a ocurrir, y menos con tanta rapidez..., es increíble, sólo nos hemos acostado una vez..., no me lo explico -

- bueno..., en teoría sólo hace falta una vez para que pase..., pero hemos tenido mala suerte, es bastante raro que me haya quedado embarazada a la primera, normalmente, las mujeres que lo buscan..., suelen tardar meses o incluso años -

- si..., es muy raro, ¡te juro que yo!, yo no quería que esto ocurriera, debí ser más responsable, debí cuidarme, y..., cuidarte a ti -

- los dos debimos ser más responsables Harry..., los dos hemos fallado..., no es sólo culpa tuya -

- ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿has tenido nauseas o vómitos o... mareos? - Hermione negó con la cabeza,

- nada, bueno, me maree un poco al montar en la escoba, pero se me pasó en cuanto me bajé, la verdad es que me he sentido muy bien, puede que esté comiendo más -

- si, eso lo he notado -

- algunas veces he sentido como..., un burbujeo en el bajo vientre -

- ¿en serio? -

- si, pero muy leve, como un cosquilleo -

- tienes el vientre plano... - le dijo Harry contemplándola - tienes un vientre muy bonito - Hermione sonrió y Harry la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó y besó su frente - no estas sola en esto... - susurró en su oído - voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase -

- es una locura - le dijo Hermione, dejándose mecer por él - ya sé que esto es una locura, pero..., pero quiero tenerlo - Harry se apartó un poco de ella y alzó su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos -

- sólo tienes dieciocho años Hermione - le dijo Harry asustado,

- lo sé... - respondió llorosa - pero quiero tenerlo,

- ¿estás seguras de eso? - Hermione asintió y Harry se mordió el labio con preocupación - piénsalo, esto nos cambiará la vida -

- mi vida ya no puede ser peor - susurró apesadumbrada,

- somos todavía muy jóvenes Hermione... -

- sé que parece que vamos a tener muchos problemas..., y que se nos va a complicar mucho la vida..., ¡pero quiero tenerlo Harry...! ¿has visto lo pequeñito que es?, siento que ya lo quiero..., ¿no te parece extraño que haya venido justo ahora?, ¿no es extraño que con sólo una vez ya esté embarazada?, ¿y si fuera una señal?, ¿y si fuera el destino?, ¿y si este niño fuera alguien importante?, Harry..., analiza eso, claro que podría estar equivocada en esto y sé que ahora mismo es..., lo peor que nos podía pasar, pero..., lo necesito... - le dijo con la voz quebrada por un llanto reprimido - necesito éste bebé... - se tocó la frente adolorida y la sintió caliente y palpitante, estaba cansada y somnolienta, deseaba darse una ducha y dormir un rato, sólo así lograría descansar y renovar las fuerzas que iba a necesitar - yo ya he tomado una decisión... - le dijo segura y despejada - te dejaré tiempo para que pienses con calma qué deseas hacer - se puso en pie y agarró su bolso y su abrigo - me voy al campus - nos veremos allí, escucha..., eres libre..., puedes implicarte en la medida que quieras, si no quieres saber nada de él..., lo entenderé, respetaré tu decisión sea la que sea, si quieres ser solo el tío Harry..., también lo aceptaré, tú, piénsalo bien, yo estoy abierta a cualquier decisión que tomes - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, justo antes de girar el picaporte Harry le respondió,

- es un niño... - me encantaría que se llamara James, como mi padre, o Sirius, como mi padrino... - sonrió con ternura por el recuerdo de los parientes que había perdido y por la idea de que su hijo llevara aquellos nombres tan significativos,

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente y conmovedora, su mirada se iluminó suavizando sus facciones, avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con cariño y una alegría contagiosa, una muy distinta que nunca había sentido,

- podemos ponerle los dos, si tú quieres... - respondió ella sonriente, sentándose a su lado - será un nombre perfecto..., James... - repitió comprobando cómo sonaba - mi James..., James Sirius Potter... -


End file.
